The Kids From Yesterday
by cgal120
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE HEART NEVER LIES. After discovering their life changing news, can Alfred and Arthur cope with taking care of another, and each other, but will a face from their past return to threaten their new family? Rated M for many reasons. USUK. mpreg.
1. A New Beginning

_**Okay, so I thought I'd this pre-note to say that this is a sequel to **_The Heart Never Lies_**, so if you have not read that story I would suggest going to it and reading it as it was will explain what is happening in the one. Also, this story includes m-preg. Just saying. Also, the FST for the previous story is on Youtube now. I'll put the link onto my profile for anyone interested. Anyways, please enjoy:**_

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Previously:**_

_Alfred blinked. "Are these… pregnancy tests?"_

_Arthur nodded. Alfred looked down at each little screen, taking in the message on them:_

_**..: **_**pregnant - 4 weeks **_**:..**_

"_So, you're pregnant?"_

_**Chapter One**_

_**A New Beginning**_

Arthur couldn't speak, so he nodded to the American to confirm what was written in front of him. He was scared. Not only was he pregnant, he was terrified that Alfred may not accept him. A man? Getting pregnant? Maybe it was because he was a nation that allowed him to become pregnant? He promised himself that he would find out sooner or later, but at that moment, his main concern was the American. He didn't know what he would do if Alfred didn't accept this! What would he do? Would he shout? Would he run? He kept his eyes on watching as he looked between Arthur and the tests in his hand. Alfred was starting to feel a little dizzy, so leant against the wall. This worried Arthur more, but then Alfred smiled at him. The smile grew bigger and bigger until the American was beaming at him. He hurried forwards and hugged Arthur making the Brit squeak. Alfred pulled back.

"Oh God! Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Arthur said. "I was just surprised."

"Sorry," Alfred smiled. "I'm just… wow… A baby! Wow!" He hugged him again, gentler this time and Arthur hugged him back, relieved that Alfred was happy about this. He watched him as he knelt down in front of him and kissed his stomach. "Hi, baby!"

Arthur blushed deeply. "Idiot…"

Alfred looked up at him. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I'll be happy with either," Arthur smiled softly.

Alfred smiled and rubbed Arthur's stomach, the Brit keeping his eyes on him. Alfred looked really happy. Arthur pulled him up and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back, putting his hands on Arthur's waist, feeling Arthur thread his finger into his hair. He pulled back and smiled at him.

"You realise," Arthur said. "This means I've been pregnant since the first time we had sex." Alfred nodded so Arthur kissed him again softly.

"I hope it's alright," Alfred said. "I mean with all the shit that's been happening! Oh God! It was there when you went pirate! The kid's gunna have a pirate fetish!"

Arthur chuckled at him, but then his face fell suddenly.

"What?" Alfred said, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I… I went black and I was pregnant…"

"Is that bad for the baby? It will be okay right?"

Arthur was unsure. He had no experience with this. Alfred saw the worry creeping into Arthur's eyes so knelt down and kissed his stomach again.

"We'll cope."

Arthur nodded and hugged the American's head.

"I can't wait," Alfred said, grinning up at Arthur.

"I'm glad," Arthur said. In actual fact, Arthur was more than glad; he was freaking ecstatic.

"This means I have to call our lovely doctor again," Alfred said.

"Why do you?"

"To organise scans and thing."

"Oh yeah!"

Alfred kissed his stomach once more, then him. "I'll do it now! You can tell the rabbit's the good news!"

Arthur nodded and then walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and spotted the bunnies sleeping against each other on the floor by the kitchen table. Vincent nuzzled Kyle gently, Arthur smiling at them and gently picking them up. They both jolted awake, looking around nervously.

"Shhh," Arthur soothed. "It's only me!"

"Arthur!" Kyle said. "Are you okay?"

"We we worried when you ran away earlier!" Vincent added.

"Oh, I'm fine," Arthur said, a grin forming on his face. "Just pregnant."

"What?" Kyle blinked.

"I knew it!" Vincent said happily.

They both congratulated him, nuzzling his neck softly. Arthur smiled more, hugging them softly.

"This is so exciting!" Vincent grinned. "Are we allowed to stay with you to see the baby? When it arrives, of course…"

"Of course!" Arthur beamed. "We were hoping you'd come stay with us…"

"We'd love to!" Kyle exclaimed, looking to Vincent who nodded energetically. Arthur hugged them again, feeling happier than he had in a long time. The only time he'd felt this happy was when Alfred had kissed him the first time. Now he was going to have a family with him! They all looked around when Alfred walked into the room, the rabbits squeaking their congratulations once more.

"Thanks, guys," Alfred smiled. "So, the doctor said that we'll have to organise the scans when we're back in England. He also explained that it may be because we're nations that males can become pregnant too."

Arthur nodded. "I thought it would be something like that. And yeah, I was going to say do we need to get the scans in England."

"We're going to England?" Vincent asked.

"Yup," Alfred smiled.

"COOL!" Kyle exclaimed. "I've never been to England!"

"So, when are we going?" Alfred asked. "Cos the jet is ready whenever you want to go."

Arthur looked at the bunnies, both of which were beaming excitedly. "I take that as a now then?"

"YAY!"

"We better get packed then!" Alfred smiled.

Arthur put the rabbits onto the floor and then walked up stairs with Alfred. The American went into their bedroom first and pulled out his suitcase.

"I'm going to pack a lot more this time," he said.

"Okay…" Arthur said, packing things back into his suitcase. "Oh, here!" He muttered a charm on the American's suitcase.

"What did you do?"

"Enlargement charm," Arthur said. "How do you think I fit all my clothes, accessories, books, potions kit and all the other shit I brought into this?" He lifted his small suitcase and put it onto the bed.

"Ahh! It makes sense now!"

Arthur smiled and repacked his bag, nearly falling into it. Luckily, Alfred caught him before he could fall any deeper than he had. Arthur was breathing deeply, both muttering "whoa".

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Thank God! You almost packed yourself!" the American smiled, making Arthur laugh. Alfred laughed too, packing his case with everything he could think of needing. Arthur made sure that he had everything and sealed his case up, then went to help Alfred. The American packed his laptop, DS, and a couple of books into his backpack. "You did say last time you'd packed your entertainment in your suitcase."

"I did," Arthur smiled.

"Now we have more entertainment than last time!"

"What? Because of the bunnies?"

"The bunnies will probably be getting it on more than we have so…"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. Alfred smiled at him, taking in every little detail he could see about Arthur.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Arthur smiled warmly.

"Because you've never looked more beautiful."

Arthur blushed, so Alfred smiled at him sweetly. The Brit leaned up and kissed him.

"Have you got everything?" he asked.

"Yup, my phone's in my pocket, everything is in my suitcase and backpack, and you're by my side. All's good at the moment!"

"At the moment?"

"Yes, at this moment everything is good. But when we get on that jet, everything will be great."

Arthur thumped him softly on the chest. "Cheesy git…" He picked up his bad and walked downstairs, Alfred following after him with his own stuff. Instantly, the bunnies hopped up the corridor at them.

"Are-we-going-are-we-going-are-we-going-are-we-going?" Vincent said.

"Hyper bunny…" Alfred muttered.

"Yes, we're going now," Arthur chuckled, picking the hyper bunny up. Alfred took Kyle and they went out to the car to go to the airport.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Are we there yet?" Vincent asked.

"We've not even left the fucking ground yet!" Alfred exclaimed.

They were finally in the jet, and the two nations were holding the other's familiar. Kyle used his ear to face-palm at Vincent's comment and the British rabbit proceeded to flip him off with his ear. They ended up in a war of poking out tongues and flipping each other off.

"Hey," Arthur said. "Now stop that!"

Vincent flipped Arthur off, then hid against Alfred.

"I guess we can count this as practice?" Alfred said, getting an uneasy look from Arthur. "What? The baby isn't going to stay a baby forever. They'll become a teenager who will more than likely flip either or both of us off!"

"I know…" Arthur said. "I just hope the baby won't be like us as teenagers."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Basically, we were both little shits," Alfred smirked.

Arthur nodded, and then put Kyle on his seat while he went to the pilot to say he could take off when he was ready. He returned and took his seat once more, stroking Kyle as the American rabbit curled up in his lap, and resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

_**6 Hours Later**_

2 hours previously, Alfred had finally fallen asleep after his sleepless few days. Vincent was curled up in his lap also sleep with Kyle. Arthur on the other hand had been up and down to the toilet for the last two hours. He came back from his latest trip and tried to get some sleep, not realising that Alfred was waking up as he drifted off. Alfred smiled at the Brit, gently putting the rabbits onto his seat and went to get a drink. He was sat at the bar for a little while on his own, sipping a glass of Coke. He looked around when Kyle hopped up into the stool next to him, smiling at the rabbit.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered…"

"Oh really now," Alfred smirked. "You just wondered?"

Kyle nodded. "So, you're going to be a Dad."

"I know," Alfred smiled. "It still hasn't fully sunk in! It's an amazing feeling though."

"I'm glad… But if his mood swings are bad now…"

"Oh, God. I'm gunna get choke-hugged or beaten…"

"Or worse…"

"He'll kill me… I'll be on my best behaviour, all helpful-like so hopefully I don't die!"

Kyle chuckled. "We'll help as much as we can."

After a few minutes, they were joined by a very sleepy Vincent. Alfred picked him up and put him on the bar with Kyle and gave them both a bowl of water. He held tight as a shock of turbulence happened, and the next thing Alfred knew he saw Arthur running to the toilet.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, running after the Brit. He found him throwing up in the tiny toilet, so he knelt down and put his arms around him, comforting him until he stopped. He leaned over and flushed the toilet after Arthur finished, and then helped the Brit back to his seat. Arthur ate a mint to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth.

Alfred rubbed Arthur's stomach. "You're making Mommy throw up! Stop it, Baby!"

Arthur chuckled. "They can't help it…"

"They?"

"Ah… umm… yes…."

"Arthur?"

"It's… Have you ever had a dream you were so sure was real?"

"Yeah, one time. Why?"

"I just had a dream we had twin girls…"

"Really? That'd be so cool! Tell me more!"

Arthur went on to describe two little girls; one that looked like Alfred, but with green eyes and a cowlick, and another that looked like himself with turquoise eyes and wavy hair. The child that looked like Alfred was the naughtier one and both were smiling.

"But it's just a dream," Arthur said.

"Ah, but it might be a little bit of clairvoyance!"

Arthur smiled and held his stomach. "I hope so…"

Alfred leaned down and kissed his stomach. "Me too."

A few hours later, the jet started to land. Alfred was rubbing Arthur's stomach, Vincent sat on his lap once more. The act of rubbing his stomach was slowly becoming a habit, but Arthur wasn't going to complain about it. The Brit was breathing deeply, jolting slightly as they felt the plane land. Collecting their bags, they carried them and the bunnies from the jet and headed for the Briton's home.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Wooo! Chapter one of the second half of the tale is done! Whatever is going to happen?**_

_**Alfred: I'm looking forward to finding out!**_

_**Arthur I'm intrigued too!**_

_**Me: You should be! Also, don't be surprised if things go quickly in this tale, like pregnancy and growth. They're nations, so we figured it'd be faster. So, no bitching about that because you've been told here! :]**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Pregnant-England: -hugging**_ yintsunami-

_**England: -hugging**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Britannia Angel and every character (except France) and Me: -hugging**_ DeviiKitty-

_**England, Russia and Greece: -hugging**_ Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**Canada: -hugging**_ XionAmmy-

_**Distraught-Alfred and Arthur: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-


	2. What If

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**What if**_

The car journey from the airport to Arthur's house didn't seem to take as long as it normally did. Mainly, because the two nations in the front of the car had to content with the rabbits in the back seat. Apparently, Vincent was berating Kyle for being smug about _activities_ they had gotten up to up the plane. Alfred thought it was funny at first because it was his familiar that had topped. But soon their little argument was getting annoying, so they tried to lull them to sleep by putting on the radio. But, that succeeded in putting Alfred to sleep. Arthur decided to have some fun as he was stuck driving, so muted the device, warned the bickering bunnies, put the music on high and then un-muted. A loud guitar solo from a punk band blasted through the car's speakers and Alfred jolted awake with a small yelp. Arthur was beside himself with laughter, earning a light punch on the arm from Alfred. Arthur turned the music down and smiled at the American who caved from his resolve of sulking and smiled back, subconsciously rubbing Arthur's stomach again.

Eventually, the reached the house. Arthur parked in the driveway, and Alfred let the bunnies out of the car. He motioned for Arthur to go unlock the door of the house whilst he got the bags out. Arthur was about to protest, but Alfred cut him off and told him he could still carry his own bags, but it would be much easier to get them into the house if it were already unlocked. Seeing the rationality in this statement, Arthur nodded and unlocked the door, leaving it opened. The bunnies hopped inside first deciding to go and do some exploring. Arthur walked back up to Alfred and took his bags from him. The pair locked the car and then walked up to the house, Arthur taking a deep breath as he walked inside.

"Oh, I'm so glad I'm home," he said, quickly adding, "not that I don't enjoy America." He leant up quickly and kissed him.

"I like England a lot too," Alfred smiled, kissing the smaller man back. Arthur kicked the front door shut softly and then walked up the stairs behind Alfred to their bedroom to put their clothes away. Once the bags were on the bed, Alfred started to do the sorting whilst Arthur took his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm going to call my doctor," he said to Alfred. The American looked up and the walked over to him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said.

Arthur dialled the number for his private doctor and explained the entire situation to the woman. They managed to get their scan booked for the next day to allow them some time to sleep after their long flight. Arthur hung up the phone after he was finished, noticing that Alfred had wrapped his arms around his waist and was rubbing his stomach gently. He looked down at the American's hands, said nation realising this.

"Sorry," Alfred said. "Am I bugging you?"

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"Then why were you looking at my hands?"

"It just feels really nice."

Alfred smiled and continued the motion on Arthur's stomach. "Well, here we are baby or babies! Now try not to make Mommy throw up again!"

Arthur chuckled softly. "They can't help it," he smiled. "Oh… I meant to ask you… Do we want them born here or in America?"

"Here," Alfred said instantly. "I don't want them to have my accent; your one's prettier."

Arthur blinked and choke-hugged him again. Alfred was surprised, but hugged him back. He supported Arthur as the Brit wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back, smiling as the Brit pulled away with a large grin on his face.

"What was that for?" Alfred asked.

"You're so sweet."

"You deserve it," Alfred said, smiling the sweet smile. Arthur kissed him again, the American smiling against it. Arthur nuzzled him, not wanting to get down just yet.

"I'm going to need new clothes…" he mused.

"Yeah. Lot's of sweatpants and baggy shirts," Alfred winked.

Arthur laughed a little, finally climbing down from the American and taking his hand. They sat down on the bed for a moment, talking about this whole situation.

"So, how does it feel knowing that you have a life or two inside you?" Alfred asked.

"Really weird," Arthur replied, putting his hands on his stomach.

"I bet it doesn't help knowing it's half of me inside you!"

"Oh God…"

"It would explain the hamburger…"

Arthur smiled.

"Ha!" Alfred laughed. "The kid's gunna have my taste!"

"I hope not."

"You weren't complaining earlier! Plus, you said you liked my cooking!"

Arthur chuckled. "I was only joking," he said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I bet they'll be smart."

"How can they not be with both of us."

"What else?"

"I hope they have your energy."

"They'll have your naturalness to water."

"Are we sending them to a public school…?"

"Hmmm… I don't know just yet… Parent-teacher days will be fun no matter what though!"

Arthur face fell.

"What?" Alfred asked, instantly worried. "What's wrong?"

Arthur started tearing up slightly. "Think about how many problems we'll cause for them…"

Alfred wiper his eyes. "Shhhh… Hey, hey listen to me! They'll have both of our support, and courage and determination. If anything they'd cope better than us!"

Arthur wasn't convinced and his bottom lip wobbled. Alfred hugged him.

"They'll be fine. With both our personalities, they'll be a tough person to take down!"

Arthur hugged him back. "I hope you're right."

"I'm the hero, of course I'm right," Alfred smiled, winking jokingly.

Arthur smiled and cheered up a bit.

"See? Everything will be fine," Alfred smiled reassuringly. Arthur nodded and sniffed, so Alfred kissed his cheek then his stomach. Arthur watched him, smiling. "Want to get some sleep? Jetlag and all…"

"Yeah."

Alfred made Arthur stay on the bed to rest and continued to unpack their suitcases. Arthur smiled at the kindness of the American, but shook his head and made his wand appear. He waved it, sending everything to their proper places. Alfred watched in awe as everything zoomed around the room, then looked at Arthur with a grin on his face.

"Wow! I so want them to be able to do magic!"

"I have no doubt that they will," Arthur smiled.

Alfred chucked him some pyjamas, putting his own on and climbing under the covers. Arthur got into bed too and hugged him. Alfred smiled as Arthur rest his head on his chest.

"Love you, Arthur," he said softly into the Brit's hair.

"I love you too, Alfred," Arthur replied, smiling as Alfred rubbed his stomach again.

"Night baby or babies!" the American muttered before dozing off, leaving his hand resting against Arthur's stomach. The Brit smiled and dozed off too, his own hand on top of Alfred's.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Now that he was able to fall asleep again, Alfred soon found himself back into the pattern of waking before Arthur. He wasn't complaining about it as it gave him the chance to watch the Brit sleeping. He found the Brit to be sleeping peacefully, so shifted him onto a pillow and got up to get dressed. Arthur frowned lightly when he felt him leave. The American saw this and kissed him gently.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said soothingly, smiling as Arthur relaxed once more. He went into the bathroom and got washed and dressed. Once he was sorted, he laid back on the bed next to him. "Told you I'd be back."

Arthur smiled in his sleep and moved closer to him, Alfred putting his arm around him so he could get closer. Arthur nuzzled him softly.

"Love… you…"

"I love you too, Arthur, so much."

Arthur blinked awake, looking up at Alfred blearily. The American looked back at him, smiling softly.

"Hey, Sleepy."

"Nnn… Hey…"

"You okay?"

Arthur nodded. "Still a bit sleepy though."

"Go back to sleep if you want, we have all day to get to the scan."

Arthur shook his determinedly. "I have to get back into a routine."

"You're gunna have to make a new routine soon, ya know."

"Huh?" Arthur said, rubbing one of his eyes.

"With pregnancy, then birth, then us raising them."

"Oh yeah."

Alfred kissed him on the head. "I'll be there every step of the way, so you don't ave to worry."

The Brit smiled up at him brightly. He stretched a little bit, Alfred shifting more so he could move. Arthur stood up, Alfred just behind him.

"You go get dressed and I'll go make breakfast."

"Okay," Arthur smiled, kissing Alfred quickly. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on, then undressed. He looked down at himself and saw the barely noticeable bump in his stomach, smiling as he got into the water. He wasn't in for too long, getting out after a while. He dried himself off and dressed into his old clothes then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Alfred looked up at him and smiled when he came into the room.

"Breakfast is served," he grinned.

"Thank you," Arthur smiled in return, blinking as Alfred pulled his chair out for him. "Thank you…" he said, sitting down.

Alfred smiled and sat down himself, starting to eat. Although Arthur was curious about what was going on with him, Alfred was just feeling especially nice that morning. He finished first (as usual) and got up to get a drink, Arthur watching him. He wondered why he was being so nice, getting up to get a drink to. Alfred noticed him watching him as he turned back to sit down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're being really nice this morning…"

"Am I not allowed?" Alfred smiled.

"Yes, but it's unusual…"

"I was just feeling really happy this morning, so thought I'd spread the love!" Alfred grinned. Arthur smiled back at him. "So, when do you want to go?"

"After I've finished my tea," Arthur smiled, sipped contently at the warm liquid. He drank it faster than he normally would, anxious and excited to get to the doctor's.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Not too long after, the pair had made their way to the doctor's surgery. Alfred was waiting patiently, whilst Arthur was nervous, holding Alfred's hand. The American gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry!"

Arthur nodded but couldn't help himself. Seeing this, Alfred leaned down and gave him a kiss of the cheek. The Brit looked up at him, slightly confused.

"You're still worrying."

"I can't help it…"

"It'll be fine."

"Mr Kirkland, Mr Jones," said Doctor Riordan, walking into the room. "This way please," she smiled kindly. Arthur jumped slightly, and followed the doctor. Alfred kept hold of his hand as they walked to reassure him. Doctor Riordan led them to the ultrasound room. "Please lay on the bed there, Mr Kirkland. Because this is a special case, I'll be dealing with all proceedings personally."

"See, Arthur," Alfred smiled. "We get the nice doctor lady!"

Arthur smiled slightly and got onto the bed. No matter what the two of them said to him, he still had a nagging worry in the back of his mind that just wouldn't go away. Alfred sat down next to the bed, watching.

"Now, if you'd like to open your shirt I'll put the gel onto your stomach," Doctor Riordan said. "I'll warn you now; it's kinda cold."

Arthur nodded and followed her instructions. The Doctor smiled and put the gel onto his stomach, then the ultrasound device and started moving it around. Arthur shivered a little, making Alfred chuckle.

"I did say it would be cold," Doctor Riordan smiled. "Now let's see…" She looked up at the monitor. "That we are!"

Arthur blinked up at the monitor, Alfred smiled. Doctor Riordan smiled too, starting her notes.

"Heartbeats are normal, healthy," she said, pointing out all the parts.

"Wait!" Alfred said. "Heartbeats? Plural?"

Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Doctor Riordan said, pointing out the fairly small but identifiably separate foetuses. "Congratulations; it's twins."

Alfred was beaming widely, and Arthur couldn't believe it. His dream… Twins… Could they be girls too?

"Wow…" Alfred breathed. "Twins, Arthur! Twins!"

"Yeah!"

"Can you tell if they're girls or boys yet?"

"That'll be the next scan unfortunately," Doctor Riordan said, finishing the scan and passing Arthur a cloth to clean the gel off. "Do you want me to print the images?"

"Yes please!" Alfred grinned and Arthur nodded his agreement while cleaning himself. Doctor Riordan smiled and did so, handing the American the photos. "Wow…"

"We'll schedule you another scan for this time next month, okay?" Doctor Riordan said. Arthur nodded, then shook her hand turning his attention to the pictures. He looked at them in awe, leaning slightly against Alfred. "Well, we're all sorted here. I look forward to seeing you next month!"

"Thanks, Doc!" Alfred smiled, shaking her hand.

"Huh…" Arthur said, confused and drawing his attention away from the pictures. "Oh yes, thank you so much," he said, shaking her hand and walking out after Alfred. His mind was far away at that moment, thinking about the dream. He wanted to remember every detail possible if he really was going to be giving birth to those two smiling children.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Chapter two is done! To be honest, I may have been back at school today but I had nothing to do in my lessons that I got my notebook out and just wrote this up. I didn't even get told off!**_

_**Arthur: I do hope you don't make my children as… indifferent about school as you are.**_

_**Alfred: School sucks…**_

_**Me: We will soon find out, won't we Arthur! Thank you for every response to the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect to get the amount of emails as I did, so thank you guys so much! Like I said in the last story, if you want a hug then request one. It can be from any character from Hetalia or either stories, because trust me, there will be plenty to choose from!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**England: -hugging**_ Rabid UK Fangirl, SadisticBrit, _**and**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**Everyone and Myself: -hugging**_ DeviiKitty-

_**Me: -hugging**_ KagamineRin_Chan-

_**England, Russia and Germany: -hugging**_ Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**America and England: -hugging**_ Luarin-

_**Vincent and Kyle (the bunnies): -being hugged by**_ yintsunami-

_**Chibi-England and Cowboy-America: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife-


	3. Daydream Believer

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Daydream Believer**_

"Arthur, are you okay?" Alfred asked. "You keep spacing out."

The couple were back at home now, lounging on the sofa together. They were both looking at the scan pictures still, amazed and in awe of the two little lives they were making. Arthur nodded in response to Alfred's question.

"I'm just trying to remember every detail of the dream," he said.

"Go through it with me!" Alfred smiled, having only received details of the girls. He had no idea what was happening in the dream.

"They were running over to us after their first day of school," said Arthur, thinking back.

"Were they happy?" asked Alfred with a smile.

Arthur nodded then gasped softly and ran out of the living room and to a cupboard digging around until he found a sketch book and some pencils. He came back, smiling, and sat down on the sofa again.

"What're you doing?" Alfred questioned, confused.

"I'm going to draw them," replied the Brit. He put pencil to paper, sketching out the girl who'd looked like Alfred. She had longish, straight blonde hair with the only exception of a little cowlick.

"She does look like me!"

Arthur nodded and started to draw the girl that looked like himself. She was much daintier than the other child, her similar length hair falling down in gentle waves. Arthur smiled as Alfred watched him draw with a warm smile, opening a pack of coloured pencils and colouring the drawings in. He tried to get them as perfect as possible.

"Wow…"

Arthur finished his drawing, paused, then made a slight adjustment. "There…"

"Wow!" Alfred beamed. "Did they have names in the dream?"

The Brit shook his head. "There wasn't any sound… not that I can remember, at least."

"Let's think of names then!" suggested the American. "Firstly, their last names."

"Yeah… Are they going to be double barrelled or are they going to take one of our names?"

"Double barrelled," Alfred said. "Hmmmm…'Kirkland-Jones' has a nice ring to it!"

Arthur nodded. "Sounds good."

"Now first names!" Alfred pointed to the child that looked like him. "What shall we call her?"

Neither could think of a name of hand, so Arthur got his laptop and loaded it.

"The password's 'Alfred's-a-hunk' isn't it?" Alfred smirked.

"No, it isn't," Arthur laughed, typing in whatever his password was. He loaded up the Internet explorer (Alfred making a comment on how Google Chrome was better) and typed found a baby name's site. "Okay, what letter?"

"Ummm…" Alfred hummed, thinking for a moment. "M."

Arthur nodded and loaded the names for 'M', Alfred looking at the monitor too, trying to pick a mane that fit the face.

"Um… Madeleine, Madelia, Madelief, Madelina, Madeline, Madelyn, Madge, Madigan… I don't really see any of them being her name…"

"Me either…" Alfred agreed. "Keep going!"

"Let's skip a bit…" Arthur said, scrolling down the page a little. "Okay… Melina, Melinda, Meliora, Melisa, Melisande, Melissa, Melissan, Melita…"

"Wait!" Alfred said suddenly. "Melinda…"

Arthur clicked on it and read out the description. "The meaning of the name Melinda is Black And Beautiful. The origin of the name Melinda is American."

"I like it!"

Arthur nodded. "Me too…"

"Melinda Kirkland-Jones."

Arthur grinned and nodded. "Okay, what about her?" he asked, pointing to the child that looked like him. "What about G?"

"Let's do it!"

"Gala, Galatea, Galaxy, Gale, Galena, Gali, Galia, Galiena… Seriously?"

"I don't know anyone who's called their kid Galaxy…" Alfred said. "Keep going."

"I'm skipping a few again, I think…" Arthur said, scrolling once more. "Glory, Glyn, Glynis, Glynn, Glynnis, Godelieve, Godiva, Golda, Goldie, Goldy, Gopi, Grace… I am not calling my child Godiva…"

"How about Grace?"

Arthur clicked on it. "The meaning of the name Grace is Grace Of God. The origin of the name Grace is Latin. Alternative spellings include Gracia."

Alfred smiled and nodded.

"Grace Kirkland-Jones."

"Pretty!"

Arthur nodded. "Grace and Melinda," he said, smiling softly and subconsciously holding his stomach.

Alfred smiled and leant down to it. "Well, you two, I have a feeling you're going to be Grace and Melinda when you're born. Let's hope you're girls!"

Arthur laughed, so Alfred kissed his stomach and then his cheek. Arthur turned his head and kissed him properly.

"Alfred…" the Brit said nervously after pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"Could… Could you maybe make me a marshmallow and pickle sandwich?"

Alfred blinked in surprised, but then figured Arthur would start having weird cravings, remembering him eating the hamburger. "Sure. Whatever you want," he smiled.

Arthur blushed and smiled back. "Thanks…"

Alfred kissed him again, and then went to make the sandwich. Whilst he was gone, Arthur went under the boys section and looked for some boy names just in case. Soon after, Alfred returned with the disturbing sandwich, and Arthur took the plate and started eating after mumbling "thank you". They looked through the list of boys names and Alfred found some very amusing.

"Ragnar…" he chuckled.

"No way in Hell," Arthur said, his voice slightly muffled by the sandwich.

Alfred laughed. "What the fuck? Rankin, Old English, A little shield. Really, Arthur?"

"I picked a letter!"

"No, I mean, did you guys really name your kids Rankin?"

"Like you said, it meant 'little shield' so yeah…"

"Wow. Poor kids."

"It was one of the more popular names of its time."

Alfred blinked and then burst out laughing. "Well, they probably used the kids as human shields!"

"Oi!"

Alfred put his arm around him. "I'm sorry!" he said, smiling sweetly. Arthur rest his head on him, grumbling incoherently. "Aw, I'm sorry, Grumpy!" Alfred said again, not wanting Arthur to be upset. Arthur rolled his eyes and ate the last bit of his sandwich. The American smiled at him, and this time Arthur smiled back. "You know, for boys' names, I like Michael." Alfred shrugged. "Just going along with the whole G and M thing."

Arthur nodded.

"What about G?"

They looked back at the screen, soon finding themselves in the same problem that they had earlier. The names were just too odd!

"I can't see anything good!" Alfred sighed.

"Let's try another site…"

Arthur went back onto Google and found them a different site to look through, going back onto male name beginning with G.

"Grady?" Arthur suggested. "I means Descendant of the Noble One in Irish."

"Hmmm cool!"

Arthur smiled.

"Grady and Michael or Grace and Melinda. I still think they're gunna be girls, but it's good that we have options!"

Arthur nodded his agreement. "Just in case."

"You know, it's still sinking in!" Alfred smiled.

"What? That you'll be a dad?"

"Yeah! Me, a dad!"

"How do you think I feel?" Arthur said, chuckling. "I'm pregnant!"

"Yeah, but still! Me, one of the most immature nations ever, a dad!" Alfred said. "Do you think I'll be any good?"

"You'll be brilliant," Arthur smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, but I still act like a kid myself though!"

"That's why you'll be great…" Arthur said. "But I'm not being the bad guy all the time."

"Of course not!" Alfred smiled, then he trailed off as he remembered something. "Remember when 4 year old and 14 year old me were around, and I was carrying them around the backyard?"

"Yeah…"

"You said that if I ever had colonies, I'd be a great big brother."

"You would," Arthur smiled.

"But does that mean I'll be a good dad?"

"Of course it does!" Arthur said, surprised.

"I'd certainly have enough energy to keep up with them."

"And I'm sure I'll be glad for that."

"I bet you wish you had my energy looking after me."

"I did back then," Arthur said. "I don't anymore…"

Alfred kissed him and then said, "you'll do great too" making Arthur smile softly. "OH! I just remembered something else!"

Arthur looked at him. "What's that?"

"We need to tell Matthew! I mean, he's gunna be an uncle!"

"Oh yeah!"

"That means Gilbert will know too, but that's okay right? Cos he's going out with Mattie, he'd be their uncle too, kinda…" Alfred said, looking wary of what Arthur's reaction would be.

Arthur's eyes darkened slightly and his tone was curt. "Of course that's fine… Just tell him not to spread it around… We'll tell people in our own time."

"O-okay!" Alfred said, grabbing his mobile and dialling Matthew.

"_Hey, Alfred_," came the Canadian's voice.

"Hey, Mattie!"

"Hello, Matthew."

"_Oh_," Matthew said, surprised. "_Hello, Arthur! Did you put me on speaker again without telling me, Alfred?_"

"Yeah, sorry!"

In the distance, the nations heard Gilbert's voice call out, "_Matthew? Who're you talking to?_"

"_Oh, just Alfred and Arthur_," the Canadian replied, a smile obvious in his voice. They heard him come closer to the phone and said hello to him too. "_Not that I don't like our calls, but was there any reason in particular for it?_"

"Yes!" Alfred smiled. "Of course! We actually have some exciting news!"

"_Hmmm?_" said Gilbert. "_And what's that then?_"

"Well… I'm pregnant," Arthur grinned.

There was a moments pause as the news seemed to sink in and then-

"_OH WOW! That's brilliant!_" Matthew smiled. "_Congratulations!_"

"_Cool!_" grinned Gilbert.

"It's twins," Alfred added.

"_Aww! You're so lucky, you two! Do you know the sex yet?_" asked Matthew.

"No, unfortunately we don't…" Arthur said. "Not until next month at least."

"_This is awesome!_" Gilbert said, the others clearly able to hear the smile in his voice. "_Aw, this has made me awesomely happy!_"

"Thanks," the couple said.

"_You have to send me the pictures of the scans!_" Matthew said.

"_Aw, Mattie's so cute when he's excited!_"

"Yeah, of course!" Alfred said. "It's such an awesome feeling!"

"_It must be…_" Matthew said softly. "_How does it feel to be pregnant, Arthur?_"

"It's an odd feeling… I mean it's not everyday you have another person or persons growing inside you," Arthur chuckled softly. Alfred rubbed his stomach subconsciously, and Arthur smiled at him. "So, do you two have any plans?"

"_H-huh? N-no I haven't… or we haven't really thought about it…_" Matthew stuttered, and they could hear the lie in his nervous tone.

"_Calm down, Mattie!_" Gilbert chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure the twins would enjoy playing with a little cousin," Alfred smirked.

"_Alfred!_"

Arthur hit him softly. "Stop teasing him!"

Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" Alfred laughed. "I'll send you the scans soon!" he added, trying to make Matthew feel better.

"_Oh… Thank you, Alfred,_" Matthew smiled.

They talked for a while longer, Matthew informing them of the increase in snow and Gilbert saying how they had made snowmen.

"_I gave mine a huge dong!_"

"Oh dear…"

"_Not as big as mine, but still awesome!_"

"So didn't need to know that, dude!"

"_Gilbert!_"

"_You weren't complaining las-_"

"OKAY THEN!"

"Moving on…"

They continued to talk, explaining their choice of names for the babies and Alfred teasing Matthew a little more. They stayed on the line for a little while until Matthew needed to go to the shops. They said goodbye and Alfred smiled at Arthur.

"Please remind me to email the scan pictures to him!" Alfred said. "I'll likely forget otherwise!"

"I will," Arthur nodded.

"What are we gunna do now?"

"Well… shopping sounds like a good idea…"

"Sounds good to me!"

"I may have to wear some of your clothes… or get some new ones."

"Or a mix of both!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. "You just want to see me wear your clothes don't you…" he said with a smile.

"Uh huh!" Alfred beamed happily.

Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Come on then, let's go before we lose light."

Alfred helped him up and went to get the car keys, "sure let's go!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When they got into the shops, Arthur took the trolley. He walked around, picking out all his usual shopping and anything that he knew he would need. Alfred was simply walking around and looking.

"Anything in particular you want?" Arthur asked him, checking his list.

"Not really, I'm just browsing," Alfred smiled.

"Okay…"

Alfred spotted a couple of things and told Arthur he would be back in a moment. He walked off and bought these items, making sure they were hidden from Arthur and then rejoined the Brit. Arthur looked at him as he skidded to a halt next to him again.

"Where did you go then?"

"Just checking something!"

"Okay…" Arthur said, suspicious. "I'm nearly done, I just need to get one more thing."

"What's that?"

"That…" Arthur said quietly, pointing to a jar out of his reach. Alfred leant up and got it for him, smiling.

"Here you go!"

Arthur muttered, "thank you" and blushed deeply. He pushed the trolley to the self checkout. Arthur did the scanning, whilst Alfred did the packing, a happy smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing~!" Alfred said in a sing song voice.

Arthur was suspicious, but let it alone for now. Once they were finished, Arthur paid and then Alfred picked up the heaviest bags, knowing that Arthur would complain if he took them all. He left him the lightest bags. They left the shop and then get into the car with their shopping, Arthur still suspicious of the smiling American.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred was upstairs in the bedroom putting Arthur's new clothes into the wardrobe, whilst Arthur was downstairs putting the shopping away. Once he was finished, Alfred wondered back downstairs and lent on the doorframe of the kitchen. Arthur turned around when he was finished and jumped.

"Alfred! You scared me!"

"Sorry, 'bout that."

The Brit walked over to him, noticing that the American was smiling again.

"Wanna know what I was hiding now?"

"Yes! …I…I mean… if you want to…" Arthur said, trying not to act so interested.

Alfred held out two teddy bears. One was a light brown with a blue ribbon around it's neck, the other was a darker brown with a green ribbon. Arthur blinked and looked at them, then up at Alfred seeing him smiling awkwardly.

"I couldn't resist…"

Arthur took them. "Are they for the babies?"

Alfred nodded. "And this is for you," he said, holding out a single red rose.

Arthur blushed deeply, almost the same shade of red as the rose, and took the rose. "T-thank you, Alfred…"

Alfred smiled, watching the Brit smell it and smile.

"Like 'em?"

"Yes," Arthur said, nodding. "We'll have to make the spare room into a nursery."

"And do some redecorating at my house too."

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever we do, it's gunna be very fun!"

Arthur nodded and smiled, Alfred leaning down and kissing him softly. Neither could wait for the next scan.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hehehe! And here we have the first other couple to be seen in this story! There are many more couples to show up in this story! Arthur and Alfred would be in the notes, but they're kinda busy ;] ! Anyways, look out for chapter 4 soon, review, fave and alert!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**England, Russia and China: -hugging **_Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**England: -hugging**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Knight!England: -hugging**_ KiDGE-

_**Everyone and Me: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**The Future Children of Arthur and Alfred: -hugging**_ yintsunami,_** and **_Naniigirl99_**(from me too)-**_

_**Prussia: -hugging**_ Jetfires girl-

_**Alfred and Pregnant-Arthur: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-


	4. Revealed and Renewed

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Revealed and Renewed**_

It was a month and two weeks later, and the two nations were walking into the conference building for the latest world meeting. Alfred had the latest scan pictures with him, ready to show Matthew, and Arthur carrying his briefcase so no one could see his larger stomach.

"It'll be fine!" Alfred tried to reassure him for the fifth time.

"I know…" Arthur said. "But I don't want to be seen as fat!"

"You're not fat though," the American said. "Plus we need to tell them all at some point.

"The nations will understand, it's the normal people I don't want to see it…"

"We're inside the conference building. The only people in here are the nations."

Arthur still refused to move his briefcase. Alfred shook his head and walked into the meeting room, Arthur following just behind him.

"So nice of you to join us," teased Francis even though it was only himself, Gilbert, Matthew, Antonio and Lovino in the room.

"Not everyone is here yet!" Alfred said, annoyed with the Frenchman already.

"Bloody fucking frog…" Arthur muttered, walking over to place his brief case on the table and take out his papers. On the other side of the table, Lovino noticed his bump but didn't say anything about it. Alfred walked around to Matthew and Gilbert handing them the scan pictures. However, while they were all distracted, Francis spotted the bump.

"Ohohohoho!" he chuckled. "What is zis?"

"Tactless bastard…" Lovino muttered.

Arthur looked up and glared at Francis. "What is what?"

"'As the American been over feeding you?"

"No, he hasn't!"

Antonio had wondered around the table by this point, and poked Arthur in the stomach. "Then why are you so round, mi amigo?"

"Hey!" Alfred said forcefully. "Don't poke him!"

"You guys are so fucking clueless…" Lovino snapped, somehow able to guess that Arthur was pregnant.

"Oui, Angleterre! Why are you so round!" Francis continued, completely ignoring the American and the Italian. Arthur looked at Alfred pleadingly, so the American walked over to him and put his arms round him protectively.

"Just back off."

"What will 'appen if we do not?"

"Just back off, man!" Gilbert said, having finally looked away from the scan pictures. After pouting at Lovino, Antonio look at Gilbert, raising his eyebrows.

"You know something we do not?"

"Might do. It's not my place to say."

"Zen Matthew must know too, non! Tell us!"

"Pas de Francis, il n'est pas à moi de dire une ou l'autre," Matthew said quietly.

Lovino was watching the other nations, thinking that most of them were morons. Antonio had been watching him the whole time.

"You know too don't you, Lovi?"

Arthur blinked and looked at the Italian in surprise.

"Not exactly, but I am a pretty good guesser," the Italian said, looking to Arthur in a way that could say his guess.

"Poo!" huffed Francis. "You spoil sport! Now, Lovino! Tell us!"

"Fuck off, Wine Bastard!"

Arthur nodded and smiled gratefully at Lovino for not telling everyone. Antonio pouted again and wrapped his around the Italian and tried to get him to tell him. Lovino struggled a little, blushing a little.

"Look, just leave it!" Alfred snapped, looking and acting more mature than anyone else in the room had ever seen him. Even Arthur was a little surprise, but he leant into him, holding his arms as the held him protectively.

"Oh!" Francis smirked. "So ze American is protective of our not-so petit Brit? Do tell, why did you not want us to poke him?"

Finally having enough of the whole situation, Arthur got out of Alfred's hold and grabbed Francis by his collar. He pulled the Frenchman down to his level and said, "fucking drop it or I will cut off your bollocks and shove them down your fucking throat."

Francis gulped a little, Alfred hurrying forwards and pulling Arthur off of him.

"Calm down!"

"No I fucking won't calm down Alfred!"

"Please, Arthur!" Alfred pleaded before muttering, "think about… you know…" He looked down at the Brit's stomach then back up at him. Arthur looked too, and took a deep breath keeping the babies in mind to keep him calm. Alfred looked to the others.

"Now, leave him alone until he wants to talk!"

"But-" Francis started, but Gilbert and Lovino yelled.

"JUST LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE!"

Arthur flinched at their shouts, instinctively covering his stomach. Antonio watched his reaction, interested.

"More people are arriving, so drop it Francis," Matthew said.

Alfred made Arthur sit down and took his seat next to him. Lovino punched Antonio on the arm.

"You stop too!"

"Ow! Lovi, you're so mean~!"

Francis pouted and took his seat. Every nation now settling down into their seat and the meeting starting to take place.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, the meeting was slowly coming to an end and the last nation to present (Feliciano) was onto their final part of their presentation. Alfred was sat quietly, trying to rub Arthur's stomach whilst the Brit was taking notes for the pair of them. He didn't really know why he was taking notes about Feliciano's talk on pasta, but he continued out of habit.

"Well, zat was most… enlightening, Feliciano," Francis said, standing up as the younger Italian took his seat.

"Ve~ Thank you!"

Alfred and Gilbert could tell that he was about to try something, both ready to stop him if he did. Arthur looked over to him, a plan of his own forming in his head.

"Now zen," the Frenchman said. "Angleterre, you have an announcement, non?"

"Francis, I said drop it!"

"Leave him be!"

"Fucking idiot!"

"No, wait," Arthur said, stopping any more talk. "It'll be the only time, but he's right…" He stood up.

"Zen, what is ze news, Arthur?" Francis asked, surprised he'd got him to stand so easily. Arthur moved to the front of the room so everyone could see and hear him. Alfred held his breath for a moment and then stood up and joined him.

"You're not doing this alone."

The room was still and silent as the two of them stood at the front of the room, seeing Arthur give him a small grateful smile. He then looked back at the room.

"We found out a couple of months ago that… that I…" he froze slight, the words catching in his throat.

"Want me to say it?" Alfred asked softly.

Arthur shook his head and took a deep breath. "We found out that I was pregnant…"

There was a pause as the news sunk in, then the different countries rose from their seats and hurry to the front to congratulate them and talk.

"Well, Arthur, zis is très bien! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Francis…"

"Do you know what you're having?" asked Elizabeta, hugging Arthur gently.

"We found out about two weeks ago that they'll be twin girls," Arthur smiled, hugging her back.

"TWINS! AWWWWWW! VEEE~ THAT'S SO SWEET!"

"I wish you the best of luck," Roderich smiled, shaking Alfred's hand.

Kiku walked over and bowed deeply. "I hope they have a long and fulfilling life, Arthur-san and Alfred-san."

"Thank you, everyone," Arthur smiled.

"Has it sunk in yet?" Elizabeta asked as Alfred showed her the scans.

"Honestly, no!" Alfred said. "It's just amazing!"

Arthur held Alfred's hand. "I'm sure everything will be perfect," he smiled.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few months later, Arthur had grown considerable in size and was now sat in the spare bedroom watching as Alfred redecorated it into a nursery.

"Alfred…" he said. "Don't you think that's a slightly bright shade of pink?" He motioned to the open tin of neon pink paint.

"Uh… Now I look at it, yeah… Sorry…"

"I told you that in the shop though didn't I?"

"I thought it looked paler in the shop though! Damn it!"

Arthur shook his head. "Hang on…" He made his wand appear and tapped the multiple tins of pain, changing the colour of them.

"Now that's the colour I thought we'd got!"

"Let's keep this one then."

Alfred nodded and smiled, picking up his paint brush and evenly coating all the walls. Arthur walked over and opened the window, sitting out of the way and watching. After 2 hours, Alfred had sorted everything in the room, ready for when the furniture arrived later that day. Arthur smiled at him, seeing how exhausted he was. He motioned for him to come over, and the American sat down next to him. The Brit kissed him softly, and Alfred smiled resting his hand on Arthur's large bump. He rubbed his stomach for a bit before getting up.

"I'm gunna go get washed and changed. I stink of paint fume…"

"Okay," Arthur smiled, standing up himself.

Alfred smiled and then went to go to the bathroom, but Arthur cried out a little and pulled him back. He put the American's hand on top of his stomach.

"One of them is kicking! Can you feel it?"

Alfred's eyes went wide and beamed, feeling every last little kick. "Wow!"

Arthur beamed back.

"I bet it's Melinda kicking!" Alfred laughed. "You said she was the naughtier one in your dream!"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah…"

"Wow…"

Arthur let his hand go once she had stopped kicking, letting him go for his shower. He looked around the room once more and then took the tins of paint two at a time to his special room. He looked around the room for a little while, getting a little lost. He smiled at his old stuff, then made his way back, rubbing slow circles around his stomach. Arthur walked to their bedroom and saw that Alfred wasn't there, neither was he still in the shower. He walked downstairs and found the American sat out in the back garden. Smiling, he sat down next to him.

"Hello," Alfred said.

"Hey," Arthur smiled, chuckling a little at their swap of language.

"I've forgotten," Alfred said. "When's the next sane?"

"It's the last one I think… and it's in about three weeks I think… I'll have to check later…"

"Not long now, then?" Alfred asked, clearly excited. He rubbed Arthur's bump gently and the Brit felt the babies shift slightly.

"It definitely won't be long."

Alfred grinned and then leant down to the bump. "Hey, Grace! Hey, Melinda! Me and mommy can't wait to finally see you!"

Arthur smiled softly, and, as Alfred looked up at him, the American thought he definitely had that pregnancy glow. He kissed him gently, before kissing the bump too.

"I can't wait to finally meet you two…" Alfred said softly, rubbing Arthur's stomach again.

"They seem to settle when you do that," Arthur said, watching Alfred's hand.

"Sorta like they know I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Let's test it," Alfred said, taking his hand away and staying silent.

"They're moving again."

Alfred rubbed his stomach again.

"They stopped."

"That's adorable!" Alfred said. "Don't worry, I'm still here!"

Arthur rest his head on Alfred shoulder.

"I love you," Alfred smiled.

"I love you too."

Alfred kissed the top of his head, and Arthur closed his eyes with a yawn.

"Tired?"

Arthur nodded, falling asleep on him. Alfred carefully picked him up and carried him to their bedroom and putting him on the bed. He changed him, smiling at the bump, then put him under the covers. Arthur turned onto his side.

"Sweet dreams," Alfred said softly, kissing his cheek.

Half an hour later, Alfred went to the front door and signed for the nursery's furniture. He took each piece up to the room and started putting them together and setting them in place. After nearly an hour, he was finished and looked around as Arthur shuffled sleepily into the room.

"You should have woke me…" he yawned. "I would have helped!"

"It's okay," Alfred smiled, putting the last of the furniture into it's place. "It look good?"

Arthur looked around and teared up, making Alfred hurry over to him worried.

"Arthur?"

The Brit sniffed and looked up at him. "Oh, Alfred…"

"Why are you crying?" Alfred asked, still not used to the mood swings.

"It's perfect!" Arthur said, hugging him and sobbing lightly into his chest.

Alfred rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "Shhh now!"

Arthur continued to sob for a little while, then looked up at Alfred with teary eyes as he stopped. Alfred smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! I couldn't have dreamt it any better!" Arthur beamed, then looked around the room once more running his hands over the furniture. He imagined Grace and Melinda in the room, not noticing as Alfred snuck out and went downstairs quickly. When he turned around, he saw Alfred walking back into the room carrying many toys in with him.

"When did we order these?"

"I did when you weren't looking!"

Arthur shook his head softly, but then spotted a dolls house and all but ran to it. He took it from the box as Alfred put the other toys in place, seeing it was a perfect miniature of their house. He put all the furniture it's right place and then put it on the chest of draws. Alfred walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist.

"I don't know who'll have more fun with that; you or these two," he said, putting his hands on the bump. Arthur chuckled softly. "My money's on you."

Arthur laughed. "We have to promise not to spoil them."

"Yeah, but something tells me they wouldn't be spoilt even if we did give them everything. I don't know why, I just do."

"Better safe than sorry."

"True."

"I can't wait!"

"Me either…"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Am I killing you with the fluffy sweetness yet?**_

_**Alfred: -bouncing eagerly wanting to see the babies-**_

_**Arthur: -shaking his head-**_

_**Me: Anyways, look out for the next chapter soon!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**- Angleterre: England (French)**_

_**- Pas de Francis, il n'est pas à moi de dire une ou l'autre: No Francis, it is not my place to say either (French)**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**England, Russia and Finland: -hugging **_Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**America: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**Hungary, Prussia, and Chibi-England: -hugging **_KiDGE-

_**England: -hugging**_ Rabic UK fangirl-

_**Prussia and Canada: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**Prussia: -hugging **_PantomDarkFanGirl2011-

_**Canada: -hugging**_ Naniigirl99-

_**Me: -hugging **_yintsunami- _**(I'm not revealing anything on that just yet :] )**_


	5. So Little Time

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**So Little Time**_

A few weeks later, the two nations entered the doctor's surgery and were greeted by Doctor Riordan. She led them once more into the ultrasound room, giving the same instructions for Arthur to lay back. The pregnant nation sat on the bed, the gel being spread over his bump once more. Alfred took the seat next to him, Arthur holding his hand.

"Okay then," Doctor Riordan smiled. "Let's see how these two are doing."

Arthur smiled widely, watching as the doctor started the scan. Alfred sat watching the monitor waiting to see the girls.

"Oh!" Arthur suddenly said. "I followed that diet plan you suggested! It worked wonders! I'm not as lethargic as I was and my mood swings have gone down."

Alfred smirked a little, but then it turned into a smile as the babies came onto the monitor.

"That's good," Doctor Riordan smiled. "Oh, here they are!"

Arthur looked at the monitor, smiling softly.

"How long have we got let?" Alfred asked.

"Until they're born? By the looks of it, I'd given them another month."

Arthur started the panic slightly. "Only a month?"

Alfred held his hand tighter as a comfort.

"Yes," the doctor said, pointing things out on the monitor. "They have developed rather quickly! It may have something to do with yourselves being nations; where you heal faster, you seem to have a faster pregnancy too."

"…It won't affect them, will it?" Arthur asked. "I mean, like babies that are born prematurely sometimes have complications later in life…"

"No, they are perfectly healthy. They aren't premature; they're at the perfect standards of an eighth month of pregnancy."

"They're just eager to finally see us!" Alfred smiled.

Arthur was more relaxed after that reassurance, but still worried he had so little time to prepare himself.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Doctor Riordan smiled as though she'd sensed Arthur's nerves.

"Yeah, Arthur! You'll be fine, _we'll_ be fine!"

Arthur nodded and smiled, looking to the doctor as she continued with the scan. "I've never really had an opportunity to ask you, have you got any children?"

"Yes, a little boy," the doctor smiled.

"That's sweet!" Alfred grinned.

"How old?"

"He turned 2 last week!"

"Aw, congratulations!" Alfred said, Arthur nodding his agreement and congratulating her himself.

"Thank you," Doctor Riordan said.

"Can we get the pictures, like last time?" Alfred asked.

"Of course!" Doctor Riordan smiled. "Aaand we're done!" She started printing out the scans for them. "Call at any time if you have a query or an emergency, but if not, I will see you when these two decide to make an appearance!"

Alfred took the scans from her as Arthur got off the bed and sorted himself out. "Thanks, Doc; will do!"

Arthur hugged her. "Thank you so much!" he smiled widely.

"It's no problem," the doctor smiled.

Alfred shook her hand and the pair walked out.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Just over a month later, at 10 in the evening, the pair were lying in bed. Alfred was asleep, but Arthur was wide awake as he felt a pain shoot through him and water start seeping through his clothes and onto the bed. He grabbed Alfred tightly and shook him, the American jerking awake.

"Wasgoinon?" he asked unintelligibly and sleepily. He saw that Arthur's breathing was fast.

"I… I think…"

Alfred woke up more. "Arthur?" He pushed the covers off them and saw the damp patch. "Shitshitshit!"

Arthur winced at a small contraction.

"Fuck…" Alfred muttered, helping him sit at the edge of the bed. He got up and got the bag they'd sorted in the previous week, ready for when this were to happen.

"Don't rush so much!" Arthur said, standing carefully and breathing deeply. Alfred helped in outside and into the car. Arthur sat down and put the belt on, looking at the time. Alfred got in the drivers seat, buckled up and started to drive.

"AH…" Arthur cried, holding his stomach as a worse contraction took over his body. Alfred took his hand.

"We're almost there!" he said, parking the car in the car park. Arthur continued to breath deeply until it passed.

"Shit…."

Alfred hurried to the passenger door and helped him out of the car, carrying the bag and guiding him into the private ward that they had been instructed to go to when the time came. Doctor Riordan looked around as the doors opened, spotting Alfred and Arthur coming into the room.

"Well, hell- oh…"

"Hell- AH" Arthur tried to say, but clutched his stomach again as another contraction happened. Doctor Riordan helped Alfred get him to the bed.

"How often have the contractions been coming?"

"Every so often…" Alfred said. "I don't know how long between though."

"10 minutes exactly… I've only had three so far."

Doctor Riordan started making notes on a chart, Alfred sitting beside the bed and holding Arthur's hand.

"Just squeeze when you feel pain."

Arthur nodded, the American smiling at him. The Brit went to smile back, but then nearly broke his hand as a particularly painful contraction happened. Alfred felt somewhat lucky he was stronger than Arthur, so he could handle the pain. Arthur breathed deeply and let his hand go. The American flexed his finger.

"They live!" he said jokingly.

"Sorry…" Arthur blushed faintly.

"No, I told you to squeeze," Alfred smiled. He took his hand again when Arthur smiled too. "It's completely worth it."

Arthur pulled him down softly and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back, then pulled away and smiled. Arthur gripped onto the bed rail at the next contraction, not wanting to hurt Alfred this time. The American tried to be as comforting as possible without being annoying. The Brit relaxed again as it passed. Alfred stroked his hand with his thumb.

"Not long now," Doctor Riordan said, getting things ready as soon as the contraction finished.

"Huh?" Arthur asked, looking at her, his mind having gone a bit foggy.

"It's nearly time, Arthur."

"Okay," he said, nodding his head.

A few more contractions happened, the doctor making more notes on the chart and talking to other people in the room getting them to get things that they would need. She looked back to Arthur as he cried with another contraction.

"Almost time," she said.

Arthur held onto Alfred suddenly at these words, fear in his eyes. Alfred rubbed his arms.

"Arthur, it'll be okay! Just think about Grace and Melinda!"

"That's what's worrying me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to do something wrong and harm them and even if I don't what if their born and grown up being teased and outcast just because we're their parents and they end up hating us for it?"

Alfred blinked in surprise. "Nothing is going to go wrong, they will be fine. They won't hate us!"

"But what if you're-" he was cut off by another contraction.

"It's time, Arthur," Doctor Riordan said. "Get ready."

Arthur nodded and brace himself, getting ready for whatever was going to happen next.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It took almost 18 hours, but the pair were now in a peaceful silence, simple looking at their daughters. Alfred was sat on the chair next to the bed, holding Grace. Arthur was holding Melinda, sat up in bed and smiling softly. Both had never felt happier, Arthur's past worries evaporating at the sight of these two little girls. Both babies were asleep, but Grace gripped Alfred's finger.

"Awww," Alfred said quietly. "I… They're perfect."

"They are," Arthur smiled, rocking Melinda softly.

"I think we did a pretty good job."

"Yes we did…"

Alfred got up and put Grace into her cot next to the bed, leaning down and kissing her softly on the head. He then turned and kissed Arthur softly. The Brit didn't want to let Melinda go, but he handed her to Alfred who put her into her cot too. Arthur laid back, suddenly vary tired. Alfred sat down and watched him, the Brit closing his eyes. He slowly started drifting off to sleep, but looked over to Alfred.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't want to disturb you."

Arthur motioned him over, so Alfred laid on the bed next to him. The Brit hugged up to him, smiling.

"I fit again."

Alfred chuckled a little. "Everything is perfect."

Arthur smiled and nuzzled up to him, falling asleep almost instantly. Alfred kissed his head and dozed off too.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Finally breaking the habit, Arthur was the first to wake the next morning. He got up and tended to girls, changing them. Alfred woke up as Arthur finished changing Melinda.

"You should have woke me."

"It's fine…" Arthur said. "I've done it."

Alfred got up and smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist from behind him. Arthur looked up at him then to Melinda and Grace.

"So, which one's which?"

Alfred pointed to one child and then the other saying "that's Melinda. That's Grace."

Arthur blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yup," Alfred said, picking up Melinda carefully. "See, this is Melinda; she's got your eyes." Melinda laughed. "See!"

Arthur smiled, nodded and picked Grace up. Alfred smiled at the little girl in his arms, Melinda smiling back at him.

"Awww, she smiled at me!"

"She may have my eyes, but everything else is you…" Arthur smiled, shifting Grace into a more comfortable position as she fell asleep against him.

"You think?"

Arthur nodded. "Definitely."

Alfred tickled her, making her laugh again. "That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard!"

Arthur watched them as Grace slept. Melinda gripped Alfred's finger with both hands. At that point, Doctor Riordan walked into the room. Arthur smiled at her.

"Not that we don't love your company, but when do we get to go home?"

"Tomorrow," Doctor Riordan smiled. "We still need to keep and eye on you to make sure, but it's just a precaution."

"Thanks, Doc!"

"Thank you."

Doctor Riordan smiled, nodded, and then finished what she had came in to do and then left again.

"I like her, she's nice," Alfred said. He smiled and rocked Melinda who'd made a noise of agreement. "Apparently Mel likes her too!"

Arthur smiled softly and looked down as Grace started to wake up. He watched as her turquoise eyes opened. "Hey there, Love," he smiled. "Have a nice sleep, did we?" Grace yawned softly.

"I think Mel may have all the energy," Alfred smiled, looking between the girls as Melinda played with his shirt.

"I think so too," Arthur said, shifting Grace into a more comfy position. The little girl perked up a bit. Melinda looked round to her.

"Aw, do you want to see your sister?"

Grace was looking too, so Arthur walked over to Alfred. Melinda smiled and held out her tiny hand.

"That's so cute."

Grace took her hand, smiling too.

"Awww!"

The two nations watched their daughters, smiling at them then to each other.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen," Alfred smiled.

Arthur nodded his agreement, his eyes going back to the little girls in their arms. He still couldn't believe they were theirs, that he and Alfred had created these two perfect little children. He promised himself there and then, he would protect them as much as he possibly could. Alfred saw his expression, so carefully leant forwards and kissed him. Arthur looked at him, then smiled. He had nothing to worry about. As long as Alfred was there by his side, they would all be fine. And looking at Alfred at that moment, he knew that he had him completely, and Alfred had him.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: And thus, the boys are parents! As a side note, Melinda is the older twin, and the girls birthday is the 16th**__** of September! :]**_

_**Alfred: -in awe of the little girls-**_

_**Arthur: -smiling-**_

_**Me: Look out for the next chapter soon! More twists and plot to come!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Canada: -hugging **_Naniigirl99-

_**England: -hugging**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**America and Prussia: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**Prussia, England and Spain: -hugging **_darkangel0allenfan0-

_**Pregnant-Arthur, Chibi-England, Prussia and America: -hugging**_ ciel's-pain-foreve-help-

_**Prussia: -hugging **_Jetfires girl-

_**England, Russia and Hungary: -hugging**_ Jet Set Radio Yoyo-


	6. You'll Be In My Heart

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

A few days later, after the pair returned home from the hospital with the girls, they were finally starting to settle into their new lives with the girls. Arthur was in the kitchen at that moment, making up the girls' bottles. Alfred was watching the girls in the living room. They were lying on the living room floor, playing with one of their toys. Alfred watched as Melinda tugged on one of the teddies and Grace tapped on a mirrored part. Arthur came back into the living room having checked that the milk wasn't too hot.

"Okay, girls, time for some food," Arthur smiled.

Alfred grinned as the girls tried to look at Arthur. The Brit handed the bottles to Alfred and picked up the girls. He kissed each of them then handed Grace to Alfred and took one of the bottles. Arthur placed the bottle to Melinda's lips who latched on immediately. Alfred watched them, Grace taking her bottle slowly, seeing that Melinda was already half way through hers.

"I know which one has your appetite…" Arthur observed.

"Yeah…" Alfred said, looking back at Grace.

"Slow down, Melinda! You'll get hiccups!" Arthur said, watching as she downed the rest of the bottle. He took it away before she sucked on air, but Mel started crying. "But it's all gone… Look." He showed her the empty bottle.

"Aw, she's still hungry!" Alfred chuckled, Grace now half way done.

"I think I may need a bigger bottle…"

"Just maybe…" Alfred said, taking the bottle away once Grace had finished, rocking her gently as she yawned. "Aw, you tired?" Grace yawned again, so he continued to rock her until she fell asleep. "I'm gunna put her in her cot." He got up and took her upstairs.

Arthur nodded and soothed Melinda. "Sorry, baby…" However, Melinda wobbled her lip. "There isn't anymore…" He rocked her gently, attempting to get her to sleep. He bounced her softly so as not to make her sick. Smiling, he watched as her green eyes slowly closed and carried her upstairs. Alfred looked around as he came into the room, smiling at him. He turned back to Grace and gave her a kiss on the head as she continued to sleep. Arthur continued to rock Melinda for a while, and when he was sure she wouldn't wake, he put her into her cot and then turned on the baby monitors. He took Alfred's hand and stood watching the girls sleep for a moment. Alfred lent down and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Arthur smiled, walking out of the room with him and closing the door quietly.

"When are we going to introduce them to everyone?" Alfred asked.

"We have a world meeting in a few months…" Arthur said. "If they continue to develop as quickly as they have they'll be able to support themselves by then."

"I can't wait!"

Arthur chuckled softly at him. "But it's not fair that Matthew and Gilbert have to wait that long seeing as they're their uncles."

"Well, they are in the country so I could call them?"

Arthur nodded, so Alfred went into their bedroom and got his mobile from the bedside table, dialling Matthew's number.

"_Hello?_" asked the Canadian, Alfred having put him on speakerphone.

"Hey, Uncle Matthew! You're on speaker, by the way."

"_Thanks for the warning_," Matthew said, a smile in his voice. "_So, what can I do for you then?_"

"What are you and Gilbert doing at the moment?" Arthur asked.

"_Who's that?_" came said Prussian's voice.

"Hey, Uncle Gilbert!"

"_We're just relaxing at the hotel for a bit…_" Matthew said. "_Why?_"

"We wondered if you wanted to come over and meet your nieces?"

"_What?_" both nations said, surprised.

"There are two little girls here who would love to meet their uncles," Alfred said.

"_Really?_" Matthew asked excitedly.

"Of course," Arthur chuckled softly. "Come over when you want."

"_Sweet!_"

"_We'll be right over!_" Matthew said, hanging up.

"He hung up on me!"

Arthur laughed at him, Alfred pouting at him slightly. He lent up and kissed him softly, the pout disappearing from the American's face completely.

"He's just excited," Arthur smiled.

"Excited is a bit of an understatement!"

Arthur smiled, and Alfred rolled his eyes. The Brit kissed him again.

"Oh, don't be like that!" he smiled. "If Matthew had a kid you'd be exactly the same!"

"Yeah, I would. God, 'Uncle Alfred'… That sounds a little weird to me."

"Any weirder than 'Daddy'?"

"No," Alfred smiled. "'Daddy'… 'Daddy' still hasn't quite sunk in."

Arthur kissed his cheek. "It will."

"I know," Alfred said, "and what about you, Mommy?"

"That got nailed to every fibre of my body when I was in labour," Arthur chuckled softly. Alfred smiled and looked at his hand.

"It's still bruised, you know."

"I'm sorry…" Arthur said, taking his hand gently and kissing the bruise.

"Like I said in the hospital; it was completely worth it."

Arthur smiled softly and hugged close to the American, then heard knocking on the front door.

"Wow. They were fast."

"Matthew is exactly like you when your excited…" Arthur smiled up at Alfred. "Nothing will slow him down."

Alfred laughed. "I'll settle the girls, you get the uncles ready!" he said, leaving the bedroom and going across the hall to the girls' room. Arthur smiled and went downstairs and answered the door.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi!" Matthew grinned.

"Hey," Gilbert smiled.

Arthur let them in the door, closing it after them. "Come with me then!" He led the pair up the stairs and to the girls bedroom, Matthew bouncing slightly as he walked. They smiled when they heard the girls giggle, Gilbert smiling at the Canadian as he took his hand. Arthur opened the door to their bedroom and they all saw Alfred swaying slightly. The American turned around and smiled.

"Uncle Matthew, Uncle Gilbert, we want you to meet Melinda and Grace."

Matthew gasped slightly at the sight of the two little girls in Alfred's arms, walking over to them. "They're beautiful!" Alfred handed Grace to Matthew as she's perked up a lot and smiled brightly at him.

"They are!" Gilbert smiled, being handed Melinda who'd had the same reaction to him. Melinda held his hand and beamed at him. "Hiya, Cutie!"

"Hey there, Grace," Matthew said softly. Grace held his face and giggled. Matthew took her hands. "She looks so much like you, Arthur."

"Yeah, and Melinda has his eyes," Alfred said.

Gilbert smiled and bounced Melinda gently. "Yeah, she does doesn't she? I think she looks a lot like you though, Al."

"I think so too," Arthur smiled, "and from the looks of it, Melinda takes after Alfred too."

"Is that in a good or a bad way?" Matthew asked.

"She has a very large appetite and lots of energy," Alfred said.

"We're doomed!" Gilbert joked, Melinda giggling.

Arthur and Matthew laughed.

"What about Grace?" asked the Canadian. "Who does she take after?"

"Arthur. She definitely takes after Arthur!"

Matthew smiled and rocked Grace gently, the little girl pressed her hand to his every so often. Gilbert continued to bounce Melinda, the green eyed child tapping his hand playfully along with the bounces.

"She's got rhythm!" the Prussian grinned.

Matthew held his hand up and close to Grace's, the turquoise eyed child pushing her small, chubby hand to his and spreading her fingers.

"And Grace definitely has piano hands," Matthew smiled.

"Drummer, guitarist?" Gilbert said.

"Grace has the dexterity for any sort of woodwind instrument and definitely the hand span for a piano."

"I can tell these two are gunna have some talents!"

Matthew nodded his agreement, neither noticing the confused expressions on Arthur and Alfred's faces.

"How… How can you tell?" Arthur asked.

"Just instinct," Gilbert grinned, winking to Matthew.

"We'll keep that in mind."

Gilbert was too interested in Melinda to remember their own news, so Matthew rolled his eyes.

"We have some news of our own," the Canadian smiled.

"Oh? What's that?" Arthur asked.

"You wanna say it?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't mind."

"Well, Uncle Alfred and Uncle Arthur, how do you think the twins would mind having a cousin to play with?"

Arthur and Alfred beamed at them.

"You're pregnant?" the Brit asked Matthew.

"Uh huh!" the Canadian nodded, grinning widely.

"How long?" Alfred asked.

"About a month or so!"

"That's brilliant news!"

"This is so cool!"

"Congratulations!"

The child-holding nations were distracted once more as the girls tapped them, giggling and smiling. They seemed to be congratulating them in their own little way, making the two nations smile.

"You're welcome to baby-sit," Arthur smiled.

"Will you be bringing them to the world meeting, I assume?" Gilbert asked.

"Yup!"

"We thought that you would like to be the first to see them."

Gilbert and Matthew smiled at them, nodding.

"This is so awesome," Gilbert smiled, watching as Melinda drifted off against him. "So awesome…"

"Just wait," Alfred smiled. "When it's your own kid it'll feel so much more awesome."

Gilbert nodded, smiled, and then handed Melinda to Alfred who put her into her cot. Matthew didn't want to let go off Grace just yet, Grace seeming to not want to go either.

"You can hold her until she falls asleep," Arthur smiled.

Alfred and Arthur watched the other two nations fawn over Grace, the younger twin giggling and loving all the attention she was receiving. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep too. Matthew handed her to Arthur reluctantly, and the Brit put her into her cot.

"They'll wake up wanting food in a couple of hours…" Arthur said.

"You can stay and feed them if you want?" Alfred added.

"I'd love to!" Matthew said, brightening instantly and holding Gilbert's hand.

"You can witness Melinda's appetite!" Alfred smiled.

"Awesome!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, the four nations were still sat downstairs talking. Arthur heard Melinda cry through the baby monitor, so jumped up and ran upstairs. The other three nations followed him upstairs. Arthur opened their door and went over to their cots.

"Are you two hungry again?" he asked, picking them both up. Melinda smiled up at him, whereas Grace was still half asleep.

"Get ready," Alfred warned Gilbert and Matthew.

Arthur handed Grace to Matthew and Melinda to Gilbert. "I'll get their bottles."

"Wake up, eh," Matthew smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"

Grace rubbed her eyes cutely, making Matthew smile brightly. Gilbert looked at Melinda who was beaming at him.

"Is your sister tired still?" he asked, to which Melinda blew a raspberry. Grace shouted at her in baby, so Melinda blew another raspberry. Grace pouted, about to cry.

"Awww," Matthew said, bouncing her slightly. "Don't be upset."

Melinda didn't like Grace being upset, so moaned in baby.

"Shhh," hushed Gilbert. "Hey…"

"Come on, don't cry," Alfred said to both girls.

It was at this point that Arthur walked back into the room with the bottles.

"What's happened?"

"Grace is going to cry!"

Alfred got an idea when he saw Melinda squirming.

"Gilbert, move so Grace can see Melinda."

Gilbert did so, Melinda gently tapping on Grace's hand and holding it. She said an apology in baby and Grace smiled and squeezed her hand. Both Matthew and Gilbert went "awww", Arthur and Alfred smiling at their daughters.

"Good girls," Alfred said.

Arthur gave the Canadian and Prussian the bottles, letting them feed the girls and witness Melinda's epic appetite. Grace ended up giving Melinda her bottle as she wasn't very hungry, Melinda finishing that bottle too and then burping. The adults laughed a little, Grace reprimanding her but giggling. Melinda beamed at them all, all four nations looking forward to the world meeting; each of them knowing that things were going to be interesting in there for once.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Yes, Matthew is pregnant.**_

_**Alfred: Yay, I'm going to be an uncle!**_

_**Arthur: -smiling-**_

_**Me: The chapter was named after the song by **_Phil Collins_**. I love it! Also, next chapter is the World Meeting! Whatever will happen? Review and find out next chapter!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Arthur and the babies: -hugging **_yintsunami, _**and**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Romano and Italy: -hugging**_ PhantomDarkFanGirl2011-

_**England: -hugging**_ SakuraChiyo-

_**Alfred holding Mel and Arthur holding Grace: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**Melinda: -hugging**_ KiDGE-

_**England, Russia and Me: -hugging**_ Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**Me, China, Japan, Chibitalia, Feli, and Lovino: -hugging**_ ChibiMilkCarton-

_**Every version of England and America: -hugging **_ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**Vincent, Kyle, Chibi-England, Britannia, Cowboy America, and Me: -hugging**_ lilashley88-

_**Everyone: -hugging**_ DeviiKitty-

_**Vanya and Mattie: -hugging**_ Cifer10-


	7. News of the World

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**News of the World**_

A few months had passed, and just as Arthur had predicted, the girls were now able to support themselves. The couple were walking into the conference building, both children looking around from their parents arms with curious expressions on their faces. They entered the meeting room, and Francis looked up from his papers and smiled.

"Awww! 'Oo are zees petite angels?" he asked, getting up from his seat to get a better look. Melinda giggled at him, and Grace reached up and tugged on his beard giggling also. Arthur laughed hard at that, but Francis merely smiled at her.

Once he had composed himself, Arthur said "this is Grace and that's Melinda."

"Well, zey are très beau!"

"What's going on in here?" came a new voice. Lovino walked into the room, then spotted the girls. "Awww!" Both girls smiled at him, so he walked over. Grace reached out for him, so Arthur let the Italian hold her.

"That's Grace," he said, "and Alfred's got Melinda."

"Hey, Grace," Lovino smiled. Grace giggled and spotted his curl. The older Italian followed her eye line. "You can't touch that!" Despite his comment, Grace reached out for it.

"No." Arthur said in a stern voice, stopping her.

Melinda smiled and looked round at the door when Antonio walked into the room. However, he wasn't alone. In his arms was a little boy with lightly tanned skin, olive coloured eyes and brown hair.

"Who's this then, Toni?" Alfred asked.

"This is Marco!" the Spaniard grinned.

The girls said "hi" to Marco in baby, the little boy smiling back at them his attention mainly on Melinda.

"He's a little handful sometimes," Lovino smiled. "but non sono mai stato più felice!"

"That's brilliant!" Arthur grinned. "We're the same…"

"But that's what comes with having Lovi's genes," Antonio chuckled.

"Fottiti, bastardo pomodoro!"

"Mind your language!" Antonio said. Lovino pouted at him, Alfred and Arthur chuckling.

"They weren't paying attention," Alfred said, smiling as the children talked to each other in baby.

"Awww! They get along!" Antonio smiled, watching as Melinda and Marco smiled at each other. Grace watched them for a moment, then carried on with their 'conversation'.

"That's better than we did, hey Antonio," Arthur said.

"I hope they do."

At this moment, Francis woke up a little from whatever daze he had gone into and walked over.

"Ah, anozer baby!" he smiled. "How many are coming today?"

"As far as I know, Yao and Ivan have one, and so do Feli and Ludwig," Antonio said, looking to Lovino who nodded.

"Wow…" Arthur said, looking at Alfred. "We started an epidemic."

"Well, zis should be rather interesting!" Francis laughed.

"I wonder, do Kiku and Heracles have a kid?" Alfred asked.

"I… don't know…" Lovino said, thinking for a moment. "Kiku was acting funny the last time I saw…"

"Zis is ze best meeting ever!"

Arthur looked at the Frenchman. "You paedophile!"

"Zat is not what I meant, and you know it!"

"So what did you mean, mi amigo?"

"Zat we are not going to get anyzing done because ze children will be a distraction to ze normal bore zat zees meetings are!"

"I'd agree with that," Alfred said.

Antonio nodded his agreement. "Especially as they're so young still…"

"We'll need to set up a nursery here if we want any work done…" Arthur suggested.

Francis nodded. "But for once, zis meeting will be entertaining!"

Lovino looked down at the children, spotting them watching the adults with confused looks on their faces. "They look confused."

Melinda nodded at Lovino's comment. "Ah?"

Arthur smiled. "Mummy and Daddy work here and because you three are so cute, we won't be able to concentrate!"

"But we don't mind," Antonio added, "because work is aburrido!"

All three children grinned, everyone looking around as the other nations started to arrive. Feliciano bounced in and took Marco when the little boy reached out for him smiling. Ludwig came in just afterwards, introducing their daughter Donata; a smiling child with blue eyes and auburn hair.

"Donata means 'gift from God', right?" Arthur asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Ja, that's right," Ludwig nodded.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady," Antonio smiled, tickling her cheek. Dona giggled, the Anglo-American girls greeting her in baby and Marco hugging Feliciano.

"This is the best meeting ever!" the younger Italian smiled, bouncing his nephew.

"Yeah," Alfred smiled.

"So when 'e says it 'e's not a pedo, but when I say it you jump to that conclusion!" said Francis, making everyone laugh. "You guys are mean!"

"Let's let them play while we get this meeting started," Arthur suggested. "Oh! Alfred did you bring the play pen with us?"

"Yes, I did."

"Go and get it! It should be plenty big enough," Arthur smiled.

Alfred smiled back and put Melinda on the floor. The little girl crawled over to Lovino and tugged on the leg of his jeans, so Antonio bent down and picked her up.

"Usted, señorita ¿de acuerdo?" he asked, smiling.

Melinda giggled and nodded.

"Did she understand you?" Lovino asked.

"Cool!" Feliciano grinned, bouncing Marco again.

Arthur looked to Antonio. "They watch a lot of Dora the Explorer."

They all watched as Alfred came back with the play pen, and having heard the comment on Dora the Explorer he shuddered. "Show creeps me out…" he muttered.

Antonio smiled and tickled Melinda, the green eyed child laughing. "Well, they won't have any trouble with languages in school."

"Awesome has arrived!" called Gilbert as he entered the room after Alfred. Matthew followed in just afterwards, much bigger than any of them had been expecting. Ludwig told Gilbert to quiet down, and Arthur passed Grace to Matthew. The turquoise eyed child pouted at him, then hugged Matthew. Antonio passed Melinda to Gilbert and then went to help Alfred set up the play pen. Eventually, the pen was set up and the children were put inside it.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

All predictions coming true, the meeting was indeed more entertaining than usual. For one, the children kept distracting them. The nations were now sat watching as they built a tower of Lego. Melinda laughed and made the Lego tower fall down.

"Oops," she giggled.

Grace covered her head as the tower fell, Dona and Marco laughing.

"Did she just say 'oops'?" Alfred asked.

"I… I think she did…" Arthur replied.

"No!" Grace pouted, pointing to Melinda. She helped rebuild the tower again, but this time it was colour co-ordinated. Melinda poked her tongue out at her.

"Is Grace OCD?"

"She's very good at art, ve~!"

They watched as Grace made a perfectly symmetrical and colour co-ordinated.

"I don't know about OCD," Arthur said. "But that could be a sign of autism…"

"Grace is too social to be autistic," Matthew said. "She'll make eye contact when you talk to her."

They continued to watch the children. Melinda was tempted to push the tower over, Marco and Dona clapping at it. Dona smirked at Melinda, and Marco crawled over to her and hugged her. Grace and Dona watched them, Melinda hugging him back and giggling. When Marco moved backwards, he lost his balance and toppled into the tower.

"Ah!"

Grace squeaked and covered herself again. Melinda and Dona were sat next to each other, confused expressions on their faces.

"Oh!" Arthur cried, running over to make sure they were okay. Antonio followed him over, picking Marco up. Arthur picked up Grace who was crying, trying to sooth her. He bounced her and kissed her head better. Marco was only a little shocked, but Antonio checked him over just to be safe. Grace sniffed and stopped crying, Arthur checking her over too. Antonio put Marco back into the playpen, the little boy crawling over to Melinda and Dona. Arthur went to put Grace back too, but she wouldn't let go of him. Arthur sighed. "You can sit with me this time." Grace nuzzled him, sitting on his lap when he sat down and started to fall asleep on him. Arthur smiled and moved her hair from her face, watching her sleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

At the end of the meeting, Grace was still asleep against Arthur. The other children were still playing in the pen, and the nations were packing away.

"If that's everything, I think we should get going," Arthur said, standing up and holding Grace carefully.

In the playpen, Marco looked at Arthur and then to Melinda.

"No!" said Melinda, hugging Marco. Dona pouted, showing that she didn't want to say good bye just yet either. Their parents watched them for a moment, and then Antonio spoke up.

"Why don't we all come round to ours," he suggested. "We have plenty of room for them to play, right Lovi?"

"I don't mind," said the Italian.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"I think it's a great idea!"

Melinda laughed in victory, grinning at her parents. Arthur put Grace into the playpen for a moment as she woke up.

"Someone seems happy about it!" Lovino said.

"She is exactly like Alfred… Loves to prove me wrong!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that you like to prove me wrong, and when ever you do you always remind me of it."

"Like what?"

"Like you'll never let me live it down that I said the toys were in their room then you found them in the cupboard downstairs."

"Well, that was pretty funny!"

"I'm sure it was for you…"

"Oh come on, you can't honestly still be upset by that?"

"Well, or course I am when you won't let me forget about it!"

"I'd forgotten until you brought it up again!"

"Ah!" came a squeak from the playpen. The two bickering nations looked and saw Melinda flat on her back, tears in her eyes, on the pile of Lego pieces. Apparently, she had tried to pull herself up the side of the playpen to stop their bickering, but ended up falling backwards. Grace put her hands on her for a moment, then they were both picked up by Arthur. He hugged them with Alfred both saying apologies and making them smile again.

"Go?" Melinda smiled.

"Mummy, Daddy go?" Grace giggled.

Alfred smiled widely, Arthur beaming.

"Daddy! Go now!" Melinda smiled.

"Mummy go too!"

"Alright! Alright! We're going!" Arthur laughed. After packing up the toys and playpen, the nations set off for Antonio and Lovino's home.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hehehe! The girls' first words!**_

_**Arthur: I'm so proud!**_

_**Alfred: -smiling at the word Daddy-**_

_**Me: Keep those reviews coming guys! They make me happy and want to write me!**_

_**Translations:**_

non sono mai stato più felice - I've never felt happier (Italian)

Fottiti, bastardo pomodoro! - Fuck you, tomato bastard! (Italian)

aburrido - boring (Spanish)

usted señorita ¿de acuerdo? - Miss, are you okay?

_**Hugs:**_

_**The Babies: -hugging **_RomaVena-One_Italy-

_**PruCan child: -hugging**_ yintsunami-

_**Me, Grace, and Mel: -hugging**_ Cifer10-

_**Me: -hugging **_ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**Melinda: -being held by**_ Luarin-

_**Every version of Iggy: -hugging**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Prussia and Pirate-England: -hugging**_ darkangel0allenfan0-

_**Matt, Gilbert, Arthur and Alfred: -hugging **_PedoFly-

_**Baby Iggy and Baby America: -hugging**_ InsaneNicEly-

_**Me, China, Chibitalia, Lovino and Feli: -glomping**_ ChibiMilkCarton-


	8. Talents of Various Kinds

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Talents of Various Kinds**_

Antonio had been right that there was plenty of room for the children to play. They were all now sat in his fairly large living room, the four children on the floor playing. Arthur looked to the Spaniard and the older Italian.

"So, how have you two been doing then?" he asked.

"It's been hectic," Lovino replied.

"Fratello nearly had a panic attack when he couldn't find Marco one day!" Feliciano said, smiling.

"How was I supposed to know this moron was going to take him out into the tomato garden?"

Marco poked his tongue out at Lovino, and Antonio rolled his eyes.

"I said before that I was going to! But you didn't listen to me!"

"Alfred does that with Grace and Melinda…" Arthur said. "I'll be sat there with them one minute, and the next, one of them has disappeared!"

Alfred smirked a little, making Arthur look at him oddly.

"What you smirking about?"

"Nothing," Alfred laughed, shaking his head a little. "I say where I go too, but you seem so dazed you don't hear me!"

"What about you?" Arthur smirked. "You nearly walked right past the car after they said 'Daddy'!"

"Well, I hadn't heard it from them before… and it felt great…"

Arthur smiled softly and kissed him. However, all the nations were distracted when they heard a different noise coming from the children. Instead of their usual babble of baby noises, they heard music. Melinda had found a small guitar, Marco a small bass, Dona a little drum, and Grace a toy piano. They were playing effortlessly, all of them in tune and smiling.

"They're good," Arthur smiled.

"They could make a great band!" Antonio grinned.

Melinda giggled and looked up at Alfred.

"What?" he asked, sitting down on the floor with her. Dona smiled at Feliciano and Grace smiled at Arthur. Now suspicious, the nations sat with their children. The kids sat on their laps, smiling.

"Play!" Grace smiled at Arthur.

Together, the nations and their children played on the small instruments. Marco began to play the song that Antonio always hummed, his father smiling softly.

"He remembered…"

They continued to play for a little while longer, the nations growing more and more proud of their children.

"I wonder what else they'll be good at?" Ludwig pondered.

"Grace seemed good at art," Alfred said.

"Gace, at!" Melinda smiled, not able to pronounce the 'r'.

"I have a feeling she'll be a good singer," Lovino smiled, motioning to Melinda.

"Dona could be a dancer too, cos she's got such great rhythm!" Feliciano grinned.

"Maco fast!" Grace supplied, having the same pronunciation problem as her sister.

Antonio nodded his agreement with the statement. "He is… especially at bath time."

Marco looked up at the mention of bath time, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"It's not bath time now, silly!" Lovino laughed. Marco grinned in relief, making Antonio chuckle. "It will be later though!" Marco pouted, then poked his tongue out. "It'll be bath time sooner." Marco took his tongue back quickly.

Meanwhile, Alfred had picked Melinda up, the little girl laughing.

"Weeeeee~!" she giggled, Alfred moving her through the air like she was flying. The American sat his daughter on his shoulder, Melinda hugging his head and looking around. She spotted Arthur hugging Grace and smiled. "Mummy!"

"Yes, Love?"

"Mel high!" Grace giggled.

"Love you!" Melinda beamed.

"Love you too," Grace grinned.

"Love you, Mummy!"

"I love you too, Baby," Arthur smiled.

Melinda kissed Alfred's head. "Love you, Daddy!"

"Love you too, Sweetie."

Things were quieting down, so Antonio asked, "would you all like to stay for dinner?"

The other nations nodded, and Antonio, Lovino and Feliciano went to make dinner after cries of "pasta" from Dona and Marco. The children returned to playing their instruments, Arthur and Alfred watching over them as Ludwig left the room to call Roderich for them. Melinda started humming along as she played, her parents blinking and listening. She looked at them and giggled.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

"Yes, Honey?" Arthur asked

"Mummy and Daddy upset?"

"Huh?" asked Alfred, surprised. "We're not upset!"

"Noises made you look at me funny…"

"No! We're not upset! We're really, really happy! The pair of you are really good at making those noises!" Arthur grinned. Melinda smiled, Alfred hugging her closely. Arthur smiled at them both, kissing Grace on the top of the head. He looked at Dona and Marco who had fallen asleep, smiled and moved Grace from his lap so he could move them to somewhere more comfortable. Grace pouted at him, then realised what he was doing. Arthur then went to check how long dinner was going to be. He walked into the kitchen, seeing that it now resembled a bomb site.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We opened a new bag of flour and it… sort of exploded," Antonio said. Arthur left them to it after finding out that it would be about 15 minutes. He went back into the living room to see the children playing again. Ludwig entered the room shortly afterwards, informing them that Roderich was fairly sceptical of Grace's talent, but would give her lessons if she so wished. After a little while, the children giggling as they spotted the Italians and the Spaniard going one by one to the bathroom covered in flour, they entered the kitchen and sat at the table. They started eating the meal prepared for them, chatting a little more. Once they were finished, Melinda yawned and then Grace. It was at this that the English-speaking nations decided to make their leave. The children pouted, Marco moaning "nooooo". However, Grace and Melinda were soon buckled into their car seats, waving a little as their parents drove away after saying their thanks. Whilst they were driving, Grace fell asleep.

"So, what was it we needed to do on the way home?" Alfred asked.

"We need to get a small piano for Grace," Arthur smiled. "Melinda can have my electric and acoustic guitars."

"Cool!" Melinda grinned. "Gace be vewy happy!"

"Yes, she will be," Alfred smiled.

"Are you happy having my guitars… or would you rather have a new one?" Arthur asked.

"Yours!"

Arthur smiled and parked in the car park of the local music store, Grace waking as the car stopped. She looked out of the window, confused as she expected to be home. Melinda giggled at her, beaming as they were both taken from the car.

"Mummy?" Grace asked. "Where?"

"It's a surprise!"

Arthur took Grace into the shop first, watching the little girl look around.

"Music?" she asked.

"That's right," Arthur smiled, walking to the miniature pianos. Grace's eyes widened as she realised what was happening. "You can have one of these." Arthur put her in front of one. Ignoring the people in the shop once Arthur had sat next to her, Grace started to play on one of the pianos. She wanted to look around though, ending up spotting another piano.

"That one!" she smiled, Arthur taking her to it. She tried a few keys but they were out of tune. Arthur retuned it for her, then she continued to play. "I like this one!"

"You sure?"

"Uh huh!"

Arthur picked her up and went to pay for the piano.

"Arthur," Alfred called. "I'm going to take Melinda outside."

Arthur looked around at them, spotting Melinda not looking very well. He nodded, continuing to pay for the piano and trying to reassure Grace that she was okay.

Once outside, Alfred started to rock Melinda gently. The little girl started to cough, so he rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay, Baby," he said. "We'll get you home and into bed soon." He looked around as Arthur came out of the store with Grace, feeling Melinda's forehead quickly. "Arthur, she's burning up!"

The Brit nodded, and the hurriedly put the girls into their seats and drove home. Melinda started coughing again, but was staying calmer than any normal child would.

"She must get that from you," Alfred observed. "You always catch random colds, but you're always calm with them."

"It's a normal thing for me… I see no point in letting illness control my life when it occurs so frequently."

Eventually they got home and Alfred took Grace to play in the girls' bedroom whilst Arthur took Melinda to have some medicine. After giving her the medicine, Arthur wrapped the shaking child in a blanket and rocked her to sleep. He then joined Alfred upstairs, sitting on the floor and watching as Grace played with the dolls house. Grace then yawned, so both children were put into their cots. They kissed them goodnight and then left the girls to sleep after their long day.

"I'm glad that was the last meeting of the year," Alfred said, going into their bedroom. "Now we can look forward to Christmas with the girls!"

"Yeah," Arthur smiled. "I have a feeling Melinda will have us up fairly earlier. Remember what you were like a Christmas?"

"Grace too probably," Alfred smiled. "Man, we aren't getting sleep those days are we?"

"Nope."

Alfred chuckled, then smiled. "You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You have put up with me for a whole year."

Arthur blinked and smiled. "Has it only been that long?"

"Yeah. Surprising, huh?"

"Considering what we've done…" Arthur said, getting ready for bed.

"Fairies, hearts, ghosts, near death experiences and now kids. All in all a quiet year!"

Arthur laughed softly at him, the pair laying on the bed facing each other.

"So," Alfred asked. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I'll be happy with anything from you," Arthur smiled, drawing patterns on the American's side. Alfred smiled and kissed him, resting their foreheads together.

"This is going to be my most favourite Christmas ever."

"Even better than when you were younger?"

"Yeah, cos I have you, Grace and Melinda!"

Arthur kissed him again, running his fingers through his hair. He was thinking it was nice to just have a moment alone with him.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Arthur, so much."

Arthur looked into his eyes, Alfred smiling and staring straight back. Arthur kicked himself mentally for the cheesiness, but he swore he fell in love all over again. Alfred could see sleep trying to claim Arthur, so pulled him against him, the Brit's head resting against his neck. Arthur nuzzled him and got closer, drifting to sleep in Alfred's arms. Alfred kissed his head then drifted off to sleep too, thinking about what could happen tomorrow.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Aren't the kids just adorable!**_

_**Alfred: They can play instruments!**_

_**Arthur: -really proud-**_

_**Me: So, because I'm tired I'll add any hugs requested on last chapter to next chapter because I can't be bother to post them today. Keep requesting hugs anyways and I'll add them too. Before you ask, no next chapter isn't Christmas. That's coming soon! :] Anyways, see you next chapter! Sorry if the chapter seems rushed. **_


	9. Insecure

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Insecure**_

The next morning, Alfred got up first once again and went to the girls bedroom. He looked in on them, seeing that they were both asleep still. He smiled softly at them, not noticing as Arthur walked out of their bedroom. He looked at Alfred with a warm expression, going back into the their bedroom to get the baby monitor. Alfred walked downstairs and sat on the back porch. Arthur joined him not long afterwards, the American looking up at him as he sat down.

"I've been thinking," Alfred said.

"That's dangerous."

"Ha ha," Alfred said sarcastically. "Seriously, I had a thought this morning; where are Vincent and Kyle?"

"Oh yeah… We brought them back with us then they disappeared…" Arthur said. "They have to be here somewhere."

"Hmmm… But where?"

"It'll have to be somewhere in the garden… or in the basement."

Alfred continued to think about where and why the bunnies had disappeared. Then an idea occurred to him.

"They said they were our familiars, right?"

"Yes…"

"That would mean they have a bind or connection with us, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what if the reason that they've been gone so long is because they were dealing with their own pregnancy?"

Arthur blinked. "…That does make sense… Even though they're both boys… Mind you, that didn't stop us."

"Exactly!"

"Maybe we should look for them," Arthur suggested.

Alfred nodded. "Where first?"

"Why don't we split up… I'll check the woods, and you take the monitor and check the basement… Someone has to stay in case the girls wake up."

"Okay," Alfred agreed, taking the monitor. He walked into the house and into the kitchen. He walked across the room towards the basement door. He opened it slowly, walking inside and getting to the top step. As he climbed down, the baby monitor started to crackle. "What the?" He decided to ignore it and carried on to the bottom and searched. Unfortunately, he couldn't find them.

"Daddy? Mummy?" came Melinda's voice through the monitor.

"Daddy! Mummy!" called Grace.

Alfred smiled and then hurried upstairs, shutting the basement door behind him. He walked through the house and ran up the stairs, walking straight to the girls bedroom. He opened the door and smiled at them.

"Daddy!" they both beamed.

"Hi, girls!" he smiled, picking them both out of their cots.

"Weeee~!" Melinda laughed. Grace giggled and hugged her father.

Alfred smiled. "Who's ready for breakfast?"

"Me! Meeeee!" both girls giggled.

Alfred carried them both downstairs and put them in their highchairs in the kitchen. He gave some porridge, watching them eat happily for a moment before making himself some toast.

"Enjoying it?" he asked, smiling and eating his toast.

"Uh huh!" Melinda nodded, almost finished.

Grace, however, paused and looked around the room. "Where's Mummy?"

"Mommy's gone to look for something."

"What?" asked Melinda, now finished with her food, some of it on her face. Alfred smiled and wiped her face with a cloth.

"You'll see in a minute."

"Hmm…" Grace hummed, finishing eating. She had a clean face, so Alfred needn't wipe hers. He gave them a drink, and then picked them up and carried them outside.

"Wasgoinon?" Melinda said quickly, startled slightly.

"We're going to see if Mommy has found what he was looking for yet."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur watched Alfred go back into the house and then walked out into the woods. He knew that he could be looking forever, so decided to use a bit of magic. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sense his familiar. Opening his eyes, he hurried off in a westerly direction. He slowed down when he came to a clearing and had a look around. Vincent looked around as he came into the clearing.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Good morning," Kyle said, surrounded by kits.

Arthur smiled widely. "You had kids too!"

"Yes!" Vincent smiled.

"While you were pregnant, so was he!" Kyle said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Arthur said, kneeling down and looking at the delicate little creatures surrounding the rabbits.

"Thank you," Vincent said. "You don't have a bump anymore! You had you're child?"

"Two actually," Arthur grinned. "I had twin girls."

"Awwww!"

"Congratulations."

"Are you able to come back to the house?" Arthur asked.

Vincent nodded. "The kits can come too and we can see the babies?"

"Of course! I'm sure the girls will love you!" Arthur smiled widely. "Would you like me to take the kits?"

"Please."

Arthur picked up the kits carefully and started to walk back to the house, Vincent and Kyle hot on his heals. Both rabbits were excited to see the girls, smiling as they spotted Alfred carrying the two tiny blonde children.

"Mummy!" Melinda called, then she spotted the many rabbits. "Bunnies!"

"Aww, they're so cute!" Vincent grinned.

"Awwww, bunnies!" Grace giggled.

Arthur stood in front of the girls so they could see the kits. "These are a new edition to our family," he smiled. "You have to be careful because they're still very young."

Melinda nodded, so Alfred put both girls on the floor. Vincent hopped over to Grace and smiled.

"Hello!"

"Hi!" Grace grinned. "Who are you?"

"I've Vincent! Who are you?"

"Gwace!"

Kyle hopped over to Melinda, who giggled and stroked him. "You're cute! Was your name?"

"Kyle! What's yours?"

"I'm Melinda!"

"That's pretty!" both rabbits said, nuzzling the girls. Both children stroked the rabbits' ears gently, smiling at how soft they were. Arthur and Alfred sat on the grass with the kits, watching their children cradle the rabbits softly. Grace looked over to her smiling parents, a look on her face that they couldn't quite place.

"What's up, Honey?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing!" Grace smiled, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Was up, Gwace?"

"Nothing! Weally!"

"Gwace?"

"I'm fine!" Grace said, hugging Vincent. The rabbit squeaked.

"Grace, honey, be careful!" Alfred said.

"Oh! Sowwy!" Grace said, loosening her grip.

"Not good to lie," Melinda said.

Everyone (except Grace) blinked in surprise and looked between the girls.

"I'm not lying!"

"Are too. I can tell!"

Grace looked at her sister pleadingly. "I'm not…"

Melinda stared at her for a moment, watching Grace silently plead her. She sighed.

"Tell me later," she whispered. Grace nodded, so Melinda pretended that none if it had happened and went back to cuddling Kyle. Grace hugged Vincent again softly.

"The kits need feeding," Kyle said, looking up at Arthur and Alfred.

"Yes, of course," Arthur said, walking into the house with Alfred and the kits.

Melinda watched them leave, then looked at Grace.

"Now tell me!"

Grace paused for a moment. "What if… when I get older I can't pway the piano anymore… I'll disappoint Mummy and Daddy…"

"That would never happen! You are gweat at piano! You always will be! And Mummy and Daddy will never be disappointed in you! They'll love you no matter what!"

"But what if I get worse! What if something happens and I can't pway anymore?"

"They would love you anyway. They loved you before they found out you can pway, so they'll love you anyways. What if I can't play guitar anymore? Do you think they'd stop loving me?"

"No…"

"Esactly! They love us both the same and if they wouldn't stop loving me for not being able to play then they'll definitely always love you!"

Grace nodded and smiled softly. Both girls looked up as their parents came back outside.

"The kits are having a drink in the kitchen," Arthur said.

"Thank you."

"Let's go inside," Arthur continued. "It's getting quite chilly out here." Grace nodded, so Arthur bent down and picked her and Vincent up. Alfred said that he was going to stay outside for a little bit, so Melinda crawled onto his lap with Kyle and said she would stay too. Arthur smiled and took Grace inside, asking her what she had said to Melinda. She paused for a moment, scared of what Arthur would say. Vincent nudged her encouragingly, so Grace told Arthur everything. She teared up as she talked to him, Arthur hugging her closely and rocking her. He reassured her that they would always love her, Grace smiling at him. Arthur put her on the floor and the little girl started to play with Vincent again, putting him in a frilly purple hat.

Meanwhile, outside, Alfred hugged Melinda close to him. Kyle nuzzled her as she looked sadly up at Alfred. He asked her what was the matter and she told him everything about her conversation with Grace. Alfred was startled as he listened to her, as he had never known that Grace felt that way. He asked if Melinda felt the same and she shook her head. No, she didn't feel the same. She wouldn't have been able to say all of that to Grace if she had felt the same. She sniffed sadly, so Alfred kissed her on the top of the head. Melinda smiled at him, Kyle nuzzling her and licking her hand. She giggled, smiling brightly again.

"Better?" Alfred asked.

"Uh huh! Kyle's like you, Daddy!" Melinda smiled. "Both make me feel happy."

They both gave her a little kiss on the cheek, Melinda giggling more. Alfred smiled and put her on the floor. He stood up to stretch his legs. Melinda looked up at him, pulling herself up to stand by clinging to his trousers. Alfred looked down at her, smiled and took her hands.

"Trying to walk?"

"Uh huh!" Melinda nodded.

Alfred walked backwards, Melinda walking with help.

"Yay!" she laughed.

"Wow! Well done, Melinda!" Kyle grinned.

Alfred made her stop, then moved back a little bit. "Let's see if you can go by yourself."

Melinda looked at him nervously, but took a couple of steps. "Ha!" she smiled, walking straight to Alfred. The American picked her up and spun around with her.

"Well done, Baby!"

Arthur heard Alfred shout, so hung out the window.

"What happened?" he called.

Kyle looked up at the Brit. "Melinda walked!"

"Mummy! I did it!"

"Oh, well done, Baby!" Arthur called ecstatically.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

Alfred put Melinda down. "Wanna try again?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Alfred moved back further, and Melinda all but ran to him. Arthur was watching from the window.

"Excellent, Melinda! Well done!"

Grace pouted at being ignored. So Vincent nuzzled her.

"Mel walked."

"Oh…" Grace said, brushing him slightly sadly. She looked around when Alfred entered the bedroom with Melinda and Kyle putting them both on the floor. Melinda walked over to Grace smiling happily.

"Gwace! Gwace! Look!"

"Yay! Well done," Grace grinned.

Melinda hugged her. "You gotta walk too!"

"I'm alright like this," Grace said, shaking her head.

"You sure?"

Grace nodded.

"Okay…" Melinda said, not knowing what to do now. She walked around a little just for the fun of it.

"I learnt to walk fast too," Alfred smiled.

"That you did," Arthur smiled, kissing him softly.

Grace was watching her sister solemnly. Melinda spotted and looked at her.

"Gwace? Was wrong?"

"Huh?" Grace said, in her own little world. "Sorry…"

"What's the matter, Baby?" Arthur asked. "You're not still worried are you?"

"No."

"Please tell us," Melinda asked.

"Rather not…" Grace said, with a slight attitude. "No offence."

"Offence taken," Melinda said, walking away to sit on her own. Grace rolled her eyes and curled up more. The girls weren't talking to each other, the rabbits noticing that Melinda was crying a little.

"W-why don't Daddy and I make some lunch?" Arthur said, knowing that they wouldn't talk with them in the room. "Sound good?"

Melinda nodded but didn't look around. Alfred stood up, neither nation wanting to leave the girls. After some reassurance from the rabbits, they left the room. However, Alfred listened at the door.

"Come on, cheer up!" Vincent said to Melinda, nuzzling her softly.

"No."

Grace scoffed from the other side of the room.

"Shut up!" Melinda snapped, glaring at her sister.

"I'm surprised you noticed me…"

"What do you mean? Of course I notice you!"

"You're probably the only one that will…" Grace said. "Even then you might forget."

"Huh? G-Gwace? You're scaring me…"

"I don't want to be selfish… But sometimes Mummy and Daddy only notice you… Haven't you noticed?"

"N-no… Cos I always talk to you… I d-didn't see it…"

Grace crawled over to Melinda and hugged her. "I don't blame you, Mel… and I don't blame Mummy and Daddy either…"

Both crying little girls looked around in surprise as Alfred re-entered the room, closely followed by Arthur. The Brit scooped them both up into a hug, the girls noticing tears on his face. Alfred hugged all of them tightly.

"We're so sorry, Grace…" Alfred said sadly.

"So sorry! We hadn't realised we were treating you both so differently. Is this why you were worried we wouldn't love you anymore, Grace?"

Grace felt ashamed and nodded. There was a long period where they just stood and hugged one another, Melinda wiping Grace's tears away. The nations told the girls that they were both loved equally and Alfred tickled them both. Seeing Grace laughing made them all smile.

"All better," Melinda smiled.

They went downstairs and had some lunch, the nations discovering that the girls could read minds thanks to the potion that Arthur had consumed. They found this out when the girls started talking about Alfred's fear of Marmite and questioning Arthur about Britannia. As a distraction, Arthur duplicated and miniaturised his old acoustic guitar, giving it to Melinda so that she could play. The little girl did so, Arthur giving Alfred the larger guitar to play along with her. Arthur ended up taking the guitar back as Alfred picked Grace up and danced with her as Melinda played. Laughing, the Brit watched his family with a fond smile on his face. He thought back a little, to that day one year ago when Alfred showed up on his door step to spend Christmas with him. He though back over everything that had happened; his heart calling to the American, Tink making him ill, Alfred nearly dying, confessing to him, their first kiss… It didn't seem that long ago, but knowing that it had been exactly a year… They had been through so much, the girls being the best outcome he could have ever hoped for. Now, he was just looking forward to spending Christmas with his family and friends.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Poor Grace**_

_**Alfred: That moment with the girls sounds familiar…**_

_**Arthur: Yes, who does that remind me of?**_

_**Me: -facepalm- You guys have fun figuring that out… Okay, sorry for not updating for a while. Thursday I was tired out from coursework overload, Friday my Internet crashed so I couldn't update, and yesterday I found that it had all wiped out so I had to re-write the damn thing. But it's up now! Keep on reviewing! Also, **_IchirakuGleekFreek1214_** is the 100th**__** reviewer of this story!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Prussia and Canada: -hugging **_KagamineRin_Chan,

_**Melinda, Grace, Dona and Marco: -hugging**_ yintsunami_** and **_lilashley88-

_**Everyone: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**Canada and Chibi-Canada: -hugging**_ InsaneNicEly-

_**Cowboy!Alfred, Melinda and Grace: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**Pirate!Iggy: -hugging**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Romano: -hugging**_ RomaVena-One_Italy-

_**America: -hugging **_foreversnowynights-

_**Me and the babies: -hugging**_ Cifer10-

_**Feli, Lovi, Iceland, and Chibitalia: -hugging **_ChibiMilkCarton-

_**England and Russia: -hugging **_Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**Melinda and Marco: -hugging **_PhantomDarkFanGirl2011-

_**Me: -hugging **_IchirakuGleekFreek1214-


	10. Merry Christmas

**The Kids from Yesterday**

**Chapter Ten**

**Merry Christmas**

A few weeks later, on Christmas Eve, Arthur was stood in the kitchen preparing the turkey. Alfred was stood nearby, helping him so it didn't go wrong, but found that Arthur was doing a really good job. Melinda and Grace were sat in their highchairs, the older twin playing her guitar and the younger wanting to play her piano. Unfortunately, it was in their room so she couldn't. Whilst Arthur started to mix the stuffing together, Alfred walked to a cupboard and pulled out some tin foil to wrap the turkey in. Grace sat and watched them for a moment before turning her attention to her older sister. Melinda was playing her own rendition of Do They Know It's Christmas, Grace giggling a little at the look on her face; she could tell how lost she was in the song and knew that she always got the same look when she was on her piano.

"Can I wrap it now?" Alfred asked, watching as Arthur finished stuffing the turkey. The Brit nodded and moved to the oven to set up the temperature, so Alfred stepped forwards and wrapped the turkey. Lifting it carefully he carried it to the oven and slipped it inside, Arthur shutting the door and checking the temperature was alright. Once that was sorted, Arthur looked at his girls and smiled.

"Okay now, girls!" he smiled. "Time for bed!"

"Awwwww!" Grace whined.

"Waaaaaaa?" Melinda said, snapping out of her musical trance.

"Come on," Alfred grinned. "Don't you want your presents?"

"Father Christmas won't come unless you're asleep!"

Grace pouted at her parents. "Can't we stay up a little longer?"

"Gwace!" Melinda gasped. "He'll think you're being bad!"

Alfred smiled and picked Melinda up. "Good girl."

Arthur picked up Grace who was still pouting, bouncing her slightly to try and cheer her up.

"Okay…" the little girl sighed.

"Good girl," Arthur smiled, kissing her forehead and taking her to their room. They said their goodnights as they tucked the children in. The girls fell asleep instantly, their parents smiling at them for a moment before leaving the room.

"We need to get everything ready," Arthur whispered once the door was closed.

"Yup, and Tino should be by soon with the presents," Alfred replied. Arthur nodded to him and then the pair walked downstairs. Arthur went to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess from preparing the food, then moved the living room around to accommodate the array of presents and the amount of people that would be arriving. Alfred walked down to the basement and starting bringing up all of the presents, placing them carefully under and around the tree.

"Have you got everyone's?" Arthur asked.

"Yup, that's everything," Alfred nodded.

"I hope everyone gets here okay tomorrow…" Arthur said, eyeing the snow outside the window uncertainly.

"I'm sure they will," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Arthur turned in his arms and smiled up at him. He kissed him softly, holding his face as the American kissed him back. They broke apart when they heard a soft knocking on the front door. Arthur walked to it and opened it to reveal a slightly snow covered Finish man dressed in a red and white Santa outfit.

"Hello, Tino," the Brit greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Tino!" Alfred smiled, letting the Finish nation into the house.

"Good evening," Tino smiled, handing a fairly large bag to Alfred.

"Do you have to go straight away, or would you like some tea or anything?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid I can't stay," Tino said. "Sorry."

"Wow…" Alfred breathed, moving the large bag into the house. "This is kinda heavy!"

Tino nodded. "That's for all of you," he said, a look in his eyes that Arthur couldn't quite place. Alfred seemed to though as he smiled and nodded. "Have a good holiday!" the Finish man smiled.

"You too," Arthur smiled. "Don't work too hard!"

"Yeah, and don't let Francis give you any of his wine," Alfred said with a slightly warning tone. "He told me it gets spiked at Christmas to see Santa drunk…"

Tino blinked in surprise. "Thanks for the warning… Happy Christmas to you both," he smiled, going back outside. Both English speaking nations wished him a merry Christmas also, then watched him disappear and shut the door. They went into the living room with the large back and started arranging the gifts.

"I'm so excited!" Alfred smiled. "I can't wait to see them in the morning!"

"Me neither."

"God, how early do you think the girls will get up?"

"I don't know, but I think we should turn in early just in case."

Alfred took his hand. "Good idea," he said, the couple smiling at each other and walking upstairs. They yawned and got ready for bed, Alfred laying back under the covers, watching as Arthur did up the shirt of his green pyjamas. Arthur looked around, buttoning the last hole and slipped into bed with him. "I think I love you more," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around him.

Arthur blinked in surprise, but smiled. "What for?"

"I just do," Alfred said simply and instantly, kissing him softly. Arthur kissed him back, the pair resting their foreheads together. Alfred kissed him once more, then drifted off to sleep. Arthur watched him sleep for a whole, then slept too.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Alfred opened his eyes blearily, mumbling "time is it?"

Grace jumped onto the bed, landing on Arthur.

"Omph…" winced the Brit slightly, looking at the clock on the table. "Six…"

Melinda giggled. "We got out!" she smiled, climbing onto the bed.

"We can see that!" Alfred grinned.

"Daddy!" Melinda giggled, sitting on his stomach.

Arthur sat up and held Grace. "6 isn't too bad," he said, looking at Alfred. "You used to get up at 4!"

Grace looked at her parents. "We've been up for ages but I said to wait a little while."

Alfred sat up and held Melinda who had fallen onto her back on his lap. "Yeah… Wait… How long have you been awake?"

Melinda giggled and changed positions to hug him. "Three!"

"You haven't!" Arthur said, surprised.

Grace nodded and giggled.

"You're going to get tired," Alfred said, hugging Melinda back. The child stood up and wrapped her little arms around his neck to hug him more.

"Nuh uh! We're too excited!" she beamed.

Grace started to bounce slightly on Arthur lap. "Can we go downstairs now! Please-please-please-please!"

"Yes!" Arthur laughed. "Yes, of course we can!"

"Yay!" both girls cheered, getting picked up by their parents and carried downstairs.

"Down! Down!" said Melinda, Alfred putting her down. She grabbed her father's hand and hurried into the living room.

"Whoa!" Alfred said, getting dragged slightly. "You're strong!"

Arthur watched them and smiled with a feeling of déjà vu, holding Grace who was content to be carried. Alfred sat down in front of the tree, Melinda sitting comfortably on his lap. Arthur sat down near them with Grace on his lap, and they all started opening presents. The girls grinned and made cute comments about their gifts, their parents watching them fondly as well as enjoying their own presents.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A little while later, Melinda was sat on the floor playing with one of her new toys. Grace was watching her parents with an amused expression as they tried to untangle some dolls' hair from the awkward plastic wrapping.

"Yes! Victory!" Alfred cried, giving the doll to Melinda who laughed at her silly father. Grace laughed too, but then spotted something under the tree.

"Was that?" she pondered out loud, crawling under the tree and grabbing it. Arthur paused and watched her.

"Ah!" Alfred sighed happily. "That is a special present from me to Mommy! Would you give him it for me, please?"

Grace nodded and gave it to Arthur who looked at Alfred curiously.

"Thanks, Honey," he smiled, taking the box from Grace and opening it. He pulled a little velvet box from the wrapping, frowning confusedly and looking at Alfred.

"Open! Open!" the girls exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly in anticipation.

"You heard the lil' ladies!" Alfred said with a wink.

Arthur opened it to find a golden band with a diamond in the centre, two slightly smaller emeralds set on either side of the precious gem.

"Will you marry me, Arthur?" asked Alfred with a soft smile. Arthur's mouth hung open, the Brit becoming unable to articulate an answer. Alfred crawled over to him. "Arthur?" The Brit looked from the ring to him then back again, looking somewhat like a fish. "Is that a yes?" Alfred asked, slightly worried.

Arthur seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he had been in and glomped him. "YES! BLOODY HELL YES!"

"Yay!" the girls cheered, clapping and hugging each other.

Alfred hugged Arthur tightly. "I love you."

Arthur hugged him back tighter. "I love you too!"

Alfred kissed him, then took the ring from the box and slipped it easily onto his finger.

"Bleurgh!" Melinda said as they kissed, but then she spotted the ring. "Ooooooooooooh! Pretty!"

"Yes, it is Melinda," Arthur grinned, looking at it from all angles.

"Does mean Mummy and Daddy are really Mummy and Daddy?" Grace asked, smiling.

"Uh, yes! Yes, we are," Alfred said, slightly confused but understanding what Grace was trying to say. Melinda ran over and hugged them both, Grace crawling over to join the hugs too. They kissed their parents on their cheeks and then asked if there were anymore presents.

"There's no more sadly," Arthur said.

"Awww! Really?" Grace said.

"Uh huh," Alfred nodded.

"Oh well," Melinda smiled. "The best was saved for last, I guess!"

Arthur smiled widely at that, then remembered something. "Oh! Wait! Uncle Matthew, Gilbert, Antonio and Lovino are coming round soon! They may have presents!"

"Does that mean we get to see Mawco?" Grace asked, grinning.

"Don't forget Feli and Ludwig," Alfred said.

"Mawco and Dona!" Melinda beamed.

Arthur nodded and Grace grinned with excitement.

"Yay!" Melinda cheered, making her father chuckle. Arthur then remembered that he needed to turn the temperature of the oven down so that the turkey didn't burn, and luckily he got to the kitchen in time. Melinda looked up at her father. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's still got plastic on it."

The three blondes in the living room heard Arthur laughing in the kitchen as he had clearly heard Melinda's comment. Alfred looked at the toy for a moment.

"Damn it!"

Melinda and Grace started to laugh too as Alfred struggled to get the plastic off of the toy, Arthur walking back into the living room to join them.

"YES!" cried Alfred as he finally got the plastic off. Arthur smiled and hugged him.

"You're so cute sometimes!"

Alfred blushed, making the girls laugh more. Arthur kissed his cheek then finished undoing all of the toys.

"Daddy's red! Daddy's red!" Grace giggled, Alfred picking her up and tickling her.

"Gwace!" Melinda laughed.

Grace laughed and squirmed. "NOOOO! DADDDYYYY! NOOOOO!"

Whilst Alfred continued to tickle a laughing Grace, Melinda walked over to Arthur and sat on his lap. The Brit tucked her lengthening hair behind her ear.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mel replied, resting against Arthur.

"You sure, Baby?" he asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay," Arthur said, kissing the top of her head.

They sat back and watched as Alfred tickled Grace, the little girl starting to cry with laughter.

"Sowwy, Daddy!" she said, laughter disjointing her voice. Alfred chuckled and hugged her, Grace hugging him back still giggling. Alfred smiled at her and she smiled back. "Love you, Daddy!" she said, then tipped back and looked at Arthur upside down. "Mummy too!"

Alfred held her steady and smiled. "Love you too, Baby."

"Love you too," Arthur smiled softly.

Grace grinned upside down, then jumped when the doorbell rang. Alfred kept hold of her, chuckling. Melinda laughed at her sister and went with Arthur to answer the door. Grace pouted at her father, but then looked around as Arthur opened the front door waiting to see who had arrived first.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Late. I haven't updated in four days I think. So sorry! Firstly, to the reviewer who said the girls are talking too much; I did explain in my first author's note of the story that because they are nations children things would go faster. That includes talking and walking. **_

_**Alfred: Ouch.**_

_**Arthur: My girls are talented.**_

_**Me: Sorry, I know everyone is entitled to their opinions, but I clearly said it. Anyways, on a happier note; the second part of the Christmas scene should be posted tomorrow. I hope. It was way too long to put into one chapter. So, fun times are soon to come! Oh! And were any of you expecting that little twist?**_

_**Arthur: -looking at his ring-**_

_**Alfred: -grinning-**_

_**Me: See ya next chapter!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Chibi-Iggy: -hugging**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Vincent and Kyle: -being hugged by **_yintsunami-

_**Everyone and Me (except France): -glomping **_ChibiMilkCarton-

_**Grace and Melinda: -hugging**_ -

_**England and Russia: -hugging **_Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**Japan and Russia: -hugging **_NekoWolf Katonya-

_**Prussia: -hugging **_Jetfires girl-

_**Arthur: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**All the Hetalia characters dressed up in costumes from Alice in Wonderland (you can decide who is who): -hugging**_ lilashley88-


	11. A Different Kind of Gift

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**A Different Kind of Gift**_

When Arthur opened the door, he and his daughter were greeted by the smiling face of a Spaniard, an Italian, and their child.

"Feliz Navidad!" Antonio smiled.

"Buon Natale," Lovino said.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Melinda beamed. Arthur smiled, wished them a merry Christmas and then moved so that they could enter their home.

"I hope the snow wasn't too much of a bother," Arthur said. They walked into the living room, taking off coats and Antonio unwrapping Marco who was just a bundle of clothes.

"No, the snow was fine," Lovino smiled. "It is getting worse out there though…"

Arthur nodded, taking the coats to hang up and left the room to get them all some drinks. Antonio set Marco down on the floor and he instantly crawled next to Melinda who smiled at him. Grace was watching the adults talk from her father's lap, quite content to sit there and lean against him.

"So, how have things been Alfred?" Antonio asked.

"Hectic," answered the American. "These two have been showing their talents, and Melinda caught a random cold. But, it's been good. You?"

"About the same really," Lovino replied. "No colds, but this one has been running us around!"

Marco giggled at his mother, grinning cutely at him. Melinda giggled at Marco.

"It's more the fact we blink and he's disappeared somewhere!" Antonio chuckled.

"I'll bet."

"He's always showing up in the oddest places though!" Lovino said.

Antonio nodded. "We found him behind the fish tank once… and we have _no_ idea how he got there!"

"Thanks," Lovino said, taking his drink from Arthur as he came back with a tray. "I found him on top of the wardrobe one time."

"Wow!" Alfred laughed. "How did you get up there?" he smiled at Marco.

The little boy merely grinned more, then smiled at Arthur as he gave him a drink. "Tanks!"

"Good boy," Antonio smiled, taking his drink and thanking Arthur.

With everyone now sipping drinks, Arthur sat down on the floor with Melinda and Marco, joining in with the conversations and waiting for the others to show up. Lovino said about another one of Marco's disappearances, making the children giggle.

"I think it'll remain a mystery how he gets in those places," the Italian said. "They are very special children," Arthur smiled.

They went on to talk about the children's talents, Grace and Melinda agreeing to show them their enhanced skills with the piano and guitar. Marco said he would too. Melinda told them about when Alfred danced with Grace, making the adults chuckle.

"Did you say Feli and Ludwig are bringing Dona?" Antonio asked.

Arthur nodded. "And Matthew and Gilbert are coming too."

"Yay! Uncle Feli, Uncle Luddy and Dona are coming!" Marco grinned, unable to pronounce his German uncle's name. Melinda giggled and played with her toy, Marco joining in with one of his own toys.

"How much bigger do you suppose Mattie is?" Alfred asked. "You know, I think he might have twins too!"

"Hmmm," Lovino hummed in thought. "He did seem that way! We'll have to ask him."

"Don't they say you get bigger if you're having a boy?" Alfred asked. "I bet he has twin boys!"

"I think so too," Lovino agreed.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough!" Antonio smiled.

Alfred started to bounce Grace a little, seeing her watching and listening to the conversations. Grace looked up at him and smiled.

"Oooooooh! Who that?" Melinda asked, the nations and their children looking around at the door as the doorbell rang. Arthur got up and opened the door to a _very_ large Matthew and a shivering Gilbert.

"Joyeux Noël, Arthur," Matthew smiled, shuffling into the house and brushing the snow out of his hair.

"Frohe Weihnachten everyone," Gilbert said, hanging his and Matthew's coats up. He walked into the living room with him, Lovino snickering as he brushed snow off his head.

"You look like you have a bad case of dandruff!" said the Italian.

"UNCLE MATTHEW!" Grace called happily.

"Uncle Matthew, Uncle Gilbert!" Melinda grinned. "Uncle Gilbert! Look! Look!" She stood up and ran over to him, Gilbert lifting her up and hugging her.

"Wow!" he grinned. "That's awesome!"

Arthur offered them some drinks, but they declined. Sitting down on the floor and sofa, they joined in with the talks of the other nations and the children. Grace got off her father's lap and crawled to Matthew who picked her up and sat her on his lap. Grace giggled and hugged Matthew, thought it was slightly awkwardly because of the large bump he was sporting. This drew the other nations back to what they had been talking about earlier.

"So, Matthew, I was wondering," Alfred said. "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Oh!" Matthew grinned, sitting up a bit more. "We're have twin boys!"

Every smiled and congratulated them, the children clapping happily at the news that they would have two more people to play with soon.

"Thanks," smiled Gilbert. "I guess it must be these two," he nodded to Alfred and Matthew. "Them being twins."

"Hells yeah," Alfred smirked.

"Just don't faint like _someone_ _else_ nearly did," Arthur smirked.

Matthew looked at Alfred. "You nearly fainted?"

"Well yeah…" Alfred said awkwardly, aware of every eye in the room on him. "Arthur, you didn't see what I did!"

The other nations laughed, Lovino looking at Antonio with an incredulous expression.

"You were no better, Toni!" the Italian smirked.

"Lovi~! You're so mean!" Antonio pouted, making the children giggle. Matthew looked at Gilbert, wondering if he would faint too.

"I won't faint," Gilbert said defiantly. "I'm too awesome!"

The other nations exchanged sceptical glances that made the Prussian roll his eyes. Their attention soon went to the children as Melinda was sat tapping on her legs.

"Should we go and show off all your talents then?" Arthur asked.

Grace's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Melinda nodded and ran to Arthur. They all stood up, Arthur giving Matthew an apologetic look at having to go upstairs. The Canadian reassured him that it was okay as if he stayed sat down too long he started to ache. They went up to the girls room, Arthur giving Marco another guitar that he'd miniaturised. They sat in various spots around the room and watched as the three children played in harmony, all nations with looks of pride on their faces.

"They're excellent!" Matthew beamed, wincing slightly. Gilbert moved next to him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Matthew smiled.

Whilst the children played, the nations continued their conversations, Arthur finally getting around to showing them his engagement ring. There was a round of congratulations in which time Arthur never took his eyes off of the ring on his finger. As the minutes passed and the conversations started to take on different subjects, Arthur started to realise something.

"I wonder what's keeping Ludwig and Feliciano?" he asked.

"I'll go check outside," Alfred said. He walked downstairs and put on some shoes and a jacket, hurrying out into the snow. The weather had gotten increasingly worse, cars abandoned in the snow and people skidding as they walked trying to get to where they were needed. Alfred hurried as fast and as carefully as he could down the street towards Ludwig and Feliciano's car.

"It won't budge…" Ludwig said, poking his head round from the back of the car. "Oh… Hello, Alfred."

"Hey! Need some help?"

"The car won't move! Can you take Dona inside for us quickly? She's freezing," Feliciano said, leaning out the drivers window. Alfred nodded and Feliciano passed Dona to him, watching has he hurried back to the house.

"We'll try once more, and if it won't budge, then we'll abandon it," Ludwig said.

"Okay!"

"Okay… Hit the gas, Feliciano," Ludwig said, pushing the back of the car. Feli did so, looking around to see Ludwig covered in snow.

"Oops. Sorry, Luddy!"

The German brushed himself off. "Don't worry, Feli… Let's just get in the warm before we catch a cold…."

The pair walked up the street carefully, locking the car before they did so, and got into the house. They kicked the snow off their shoes, leaving them by the door and their coats on the rack nearby. Above them, they could hear noises.

"What's going on?" Feli asked, shutting the front door behind them.

"I don't know…" Ludwig said. He walked upstairs with the younger Italian to find the other nations either tickling or being tickled by the children.

"Veee~!" said Feliciano. "It's an ambush!"

Once the tickling died down, the nations and children went back downstairs and ate dinner in the kitchen, pulling crackers, telling the crappy jokes and putting the funny coloured hats on. The girls ended up giggling at Marco as his hat fell over his face. Once all the plates were clean, they went into the living room once more to let the children play. The nations sat around talking once more, getting distracted every so often by a comment or action from one of the children. Things were calm and peaceful until-

"Ah… Err… Sorry to ruin the nice moment," Matthew said. "But… My waters just broke…"

Everything stopped. Every action. Every sound. The room looked at Matthew, stunned.

"Veeee~! Baby's coming!"

"Oh no…"

"Bollocks…"

"We're snowed in!" Lovino said.

Matthew held his stomach as a contraction happened.

"Uh… Feli, take the kids to the girls bedroom and keep them there," Alfred said, the Italian doing as he was ordered and taking the children upstairs. Every nation played a part in this most complicated situation, Lovino giving instruction from the hospital. They followed each one, Matthew crying in pain as the contractions kept coming. There was a moment when nobody knew what was happening, so Gilbert went to look.

"Don't look!" Alfred warned.

Of course, Gilbert had to… and passed out.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!"

Ludwig tried to get his brother to wake up whilst Alfred kept Matthew calm. As soon as Gilbert had woke again, Matthew grabbed him as a particularly bad contraction happened.

"Okay, Matthew," Arthur said. "It's time…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

On Boxing Day morning, at 3am, the two little boys were now born, clean and asleep in their parents arms. Gilbert was holding a dark blue eyed child whom they'd named Adam, and Matthew was holding a red eyed child they'd named Tom. They smiled to each other, the other nations in the room smiling too at what had been accomplished. Lovino and Ludwig went up to the girls room to find everyone asleep, and Arthur and Alfred sat and held hands watching the new parents.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

At 3pm the same day, the snow had been cleared enough for people to leave safely. Arthur saw the last of the nations off, shutting the door with a yawn.

"Tiwed, Mummy?" Grace asked, rubbing her eyes.

Arthur nodded. "Are you?"

Grace nodded too, looking at Alfred sleeping on the sofa with Melinda asleep on his torso. Arthur picked her up and went to one of the other seats and curled up.

"Why don't we take a nap then?"

Grace had already fallen asleep on him. Soon enough, Arthur fell asleep too. In the meantime, Melinda woke up to find a silent house. She looked around at everyone and climbed down off of Alfred. Bored, she wandered around and climbed up the stairs to do some exploring. She walked along the corridor, a door opening on it's own. She looked at it, then went inside, her curious little mind going into overdrive.

"Uh…" she said quietly as the door shut on it's own. With little other options, she walked deeper inside, inevitably getting lost in the dark, scary room. She heard a noise in the distance. "H-hello?" The little girl jumped as a bang happened, running and hiding. She could hear movement outside her hiding place, staying quiet despite how scared she was. She took a quick peak outside and squeaked as she saw movement. Whatever was outside had noticed her, and was now trying to get inside.

"MELINDA!"

Melinda gasped when she heard Arthur's voice in the distance. "Mummy!" she called out, shrieking as the thing started to get inside. She back up as far as she could, hearing a strange noise and a thud. The next thing she knew she was being lifted from her hiding spot.

"Mel…"

"Mummy!" Melinda said, clinging to Arthur's shirt. Arthur hugged her tightly, relieved that he'd made it on time. Melinda hugged him back, Arthur kissing her on the head.

"Why did you come in here?" he asked.

"I dunno… I was walking awound and a doow opened… I walked inside and got lost… I'm sowwy…"

Arthur kissed her again. "Now we know better than to look into rooms you don't know anything about."

Melinda nodded and clung to him as he walked out of the room with her.

"This room, the basement and the room next to Mummy and Daddy's is off limits, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sowwy, Mummy."

"That's okay, Baby; you didn't know."

Arthur set her on the floor and curled back up in his seat and fell asleep again, knowing that Alfred was waking up to watch her. Grace woke up too after Melinda had explained everything to Alfred, both girls sitting on his lap. He hugged them both, though Grace was still half asleep.

"So, when you and Mummy get married, do we get to wear pwetty dwesses?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, you do!" Alfred smiled. "We're gunna make you more beautiful than you already are!"

"Yay…" Grace yawned, still half asleep. "Is Mummy going to wear a dress?"

"I don't know!" Alfred said. "Let's see! Arthur?"

"Nnnn…" Arthur flipped him off and turned over, making the girls giggle.

"Mummy's tiwed," Grace said.

"Yes, but I can make him talk in his sleep!"

"Cool!" Melinda smiled.

Alfred moved closer to him and spoke softly. "Arthur?"

"Hm…"

"Will you be wearing a dress when we get married?"

"Not bloody likely…"

"When do you want to get married?"

"When it's warm…"

"So in the summer," Alfred smiled. "On a beach?"

"In America."

"Mummy's gunna look pwetty no matter what!" Melinda smiled.

"Mommy looks pretty anyway."

"Thank you."

"Maybe Daddy should wear the dress!" Grace smiled. "Make it different!"

"I'm not wearing a dress!"

Arthur laughed in his sleep, Alfred telling him to shut up. He kissed him, the Brit kissing back and opening his eyes. He smiled at Alfred, chuckling at the pretend vomiting from the girls. Looking into Alfred's eyes, he knew there and then that no matter how their wedding went, as long as it was him and Alfred with their girls beside them, everything would be perfect.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Fluff, humour, fluff, birth, fluff, horror, fluff… We'll have some lemon soon guys…**_

_**Alfred: -grinning, holding Grace-**_

_**Arthur: -holding onto Melinda protectively-**_

_**Me: Too tired tonight guys, so hugs will be next chapter. Anyways, review and stuff and look forward to the next chapter because I think you know what's going to happen! **_


	12. I Do

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**I Do**_

Nothing could quite explain what was going on in the minds of the two nations that day. Alfred was stood outside on the crisp white sand, his hair being waved by the ocean breeze. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with black trousers and shoes, and a black tie. His glasses glinted slightly in the sunlight as he mingled with the other nations, children and dignitaries as they took their allotted seats. He glanced up at the large white building behind them, smiling slightly as he pictured his family inside getting ready to come out.

Arthur was sat in a room in the building, his chest tingling with nerves and excitement. His stomach was doing summersaults but he couldn't complain about anything. He had never been more happy in all his life, but knew that soon, very soon, he would feel more so. He combed Grace's hair gently, putting it up into pony tail with an elastic band and a ribbon of the same shade of blue as he little dress. He set the little girl on the floor, smiling as she ran over to the mirror and started giggling and twirling. Arthur turned in the seat to look at his other daughter, smiling as he found her looking out of the window at the beach. She had a smile on her face, taking in her first views of America.

"Melinda, your turn," Arthur smiled, drawing the girl from her trance. Melinda smiled and walked over to him, Arthur lifting her carefully onto his lap and giving her hair the same treatment as Grace's. Though their dresses and ribbons were identical, Melinda's was a nice shade of green, both girls dresses complimenting their eyes. Arthur set her down on the floor too. "Okay, go and wait with Daddy then!"

"Okay Mummy!" Grace said, running outside with Melinda.

Arthur walked over to the mirror after the girls were gone and looked over his appearance. He was wearing similar to Alfred, adjusting his tie as he looked at his reflection. He looked out of the window for a moment, watching as the girls took Alfred's hands and took him to the alter.

"You're really hyper today, Grace!" he heard Alfred say.

"Mummy and Daddy are getting married!" Grace grinned.

Arthur heard every word clearly, his smile getting wider. He looked back at the mirror and tried to control his wild hair. It seemed as though his hair was as stubborn as he was, so he sighed and gave up. Alfred did always say that he loved his messy hair, Arthur thought with a smile. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room and down towards the front door of the building. He paused at the door, one hand on the door knob, as he heard the wedding march start to play.

"Pull yourself together idiot!" he said to himself, before opening the door and walking out onto the beach.

Alfred turned and smiled at him, watching as he walked up the aisle to him. Arthur smiled back, standing next to him. The girls were grinning, standing nearby and watching along with the rest of the world as their parents recited the words they were told to. It was picture perfect. The sun beating down on them, casting a soft shimmering glow over them and making the clear blue ocean sparkle like thousands of diamonds were being dropped onto the surface. Even the most stoic of characters were smiling as they finally reached their vows. Alfred took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay…" he said. "Arthur, it's always times like this that I try my hardest to think of something to say that would mean something or could be understood. You have always been there for me. When I was younger, and throughout everything that we've been through together. You have made me a stronger person and I love that you can bring out the best in me. You are pessimistic, sarcastic and cranky sometimes. Especially in the mornings. But, you are also smart, kind, loving and beautiful. Everything about you makes me love you more and more each day, and even the hard times I wouldn't change as they have helped form this amazing relationship I have with you today; and of all the things that I am thankful for, having you by my side is one of the top choices."

Arthur smiled throughout Alfred's speech, tearing up slightly. He kept his composure though as he still needed to make it through his own vows yet.

"Alfred," he smiled, looking up into the blue eyes that he grown to love so much. "You're still the hyper, bright eyed, idealistic person I found in the middle of the field all those centuries ago. Your smile and optimism never fail to bring a smile to my face or brighten my day when I'm feeling low. You too bring out the best in me, and for that I'm grateful. You have helped me open up to everyone, and I have never had so much trust, love and faith in anyone as I have you. Your smile is brighter than the sun, and your personality only helps to warm my heart when I'm around you. Nothing about you has changed, except that you've grown taller than me… annoyingly… and that we have two beautiful children together. You make me feel more special than anyone ever has, and for that I too am I grateful to have you by my side."

Alfred smiled brightly when Arthur was finished, asking the remaining question that were needed from both of them before slipping the gold wedding band onto Arthur's finger smoothly. Arthur did the same, tearing up more as he watched his own pale hand slip the ring onto Alfred larger, tanned hand. Both said "I do" before Alfred leaned down and captured Arthur's lips in a sweet sealing kiss. Arthur kissed him back, both smiling through the action as the witnesses clapped and cheered the couple.

"Finally," said the American as he pulled away with a smile.

"I forgot to mention you were impatient," Arthur smiled, chuckling softly. Alfred kissed him again, deeper this time, the Brit not feeling any of the eyes on them. He held Alfred's face and kissed him back, moving slightly closer to him. Behind them, there was a wolf whistle.

"GET A ROOM!" Gilbert, Antonio and Francis called out, laughing. Alfred couldn't help but laugh too, Arthur chuckling and looking down at his girls who looked back up at him with bright smiles on their faces.

"Come on," he smiled, walking back down the aisle with his family.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

One of the best things about a wedding is always the reception afterwards, and with Alfred as one of the grooms you were sure to get an awesome after party. It was starting off smoothly, the first dance over and the other nations stood around the room, either at a seat, the open house bar, or on the dance floor. Arthur was Alfred on the dance floor, his arms looped around Alfred's neck and the American's arms around his waist. Both were swaying lightly along to the music.

"I love you, Alfred," Arthur smiled.

"So you should," Alfred smirked, but it turned into a soft smile as he watched the smile on Arthur's face. "I love you too."

They kissed and continued to dance, only for Arthur to pause for a second. He twisted his ring into a more comfortable place, then went back to swaying.

"It was annoying me a little bit there, but it's better now," he smiled warmly, resting his head against Alfred's shoulder.

Not too far away, Marco twirled Melinda softly as he danced with her, the little girl giggling and smiling. Marco grinned at her, and they continued to dance. On the side lines, Grace was sat with Dona, glancing over at her sister and Dona's cousin and gossiping.

"Do you weally think so?" Dona asked.

"I do," Grace nodded.

"Weally? Why?"

"Because they're like Mummy and Daddy…" Grace said, pointing to Arthur and Alfred and then to Marco and Melinda.

"You'we wight!" Dona giggled.

Alfred continued to dance with Arthur, looking around the room and spotting the children dancing with smiles on their faces.

"That's adorable!"

The comment made Arthur look up at Alfred confusedly, but then as he followed his eye line he spotted the children too.

"Awww! I think we may have a budding romance!" he chuckled softly.

"Time to cut the cake!" came Lovino's voice.

Arthur looked round and smiled, being led to it by Alfred who had held his hand. The children hurried over to watch like the other guests, but they also wanted to sneak in and get some cake. Alfred gave the knife to Arthur, then placed his hand over his. Arthur smiled and placed the tip of the knife daintily onto the cake, Alfred pushing it in as people cheered. The cut the cake and put the first slice on a plate. Arthur smiled widely and cut more. Alfred smiled too and gave Arthur the first slice.

"I'll be good and not put it on your face!" Alfred said.

Arthur, on the other hand, smirked deviously and then raised it to feed him. Alfred could see what was going to happen.

"Arthur…"

"Do it Mummy!" Melinda called.

Arthur grinned and then pushed it into his face before running for it. Alfred wiped his face and then chased after Arthur as everyone laughed. Arthur laughed too, dodging around the tables.

"Just because you didn't, didn't mean I wouldn't!"

Though he was being cheered on, Arthur was easily caught by Alfred who picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

"AH!" he cried. "Alfred, put me down!"

"Nope!" Alfred said, popping the 'p' and carrying him straight back to the cake where he pushed his own slice into Arthur's face, much to the amusement everyone watching.

Arthur wiped it off then licked his hand clean. "The cake tastes nice," he smirked.

Alfred wiped more off of his own face and licked his hand too. "Yes it does! Chocolate fudge cake." Arthur smiled at the sentiment of the choice of cake, as it was the cake Alfred had watched him get excited over on their first date. He was handed a napkin, both nations wiping off their faces more before turning to look at the guests.

"Well then," Arthur said. "I suppose we should get the boring bit over with before the party can really begin!"

There was a pause where people laughed as Melinda went "awwww" in a quiet moan.

Arthur smiled at his daughter then looked around at everyone. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming and for putting up with us over the years and I hope we won't be pitted against each other for a long time," he smiled softly. "Now I believe," muttering the word 'unfortunately', "my older brother has a few words to say…" He motioned to a tall, thin red head who stepped forwards with a smirk at his youngest brother.

"Uncle Scotty!" giggled Melinda.

"Heya kiddo," Scott smiled. "But yeah, I have a few words I wanted to say. I still remember the little midget in the woods runnin' around with all the rabbits and fairies and I'm sad to say he hasn't changed much. But he did loose the bunny ears I see," he smirked when Arthur groaned, "But for all his faults and former conquests, I think he's found a guy that'll make him happy an' that's good enough fer me." He raised his glass and smiled. "To Arthur and Alfred."

The other guests raised the glasses and gave a toast to the newly weds also, making them both smile.

"Okay," Arthur said, nodding to the DJ. "Let the party start!"

Melinda laughed and ran over to Scott who picked her up high over his head and then held her at chest height, smiling. He took her onto the dance floor and started to dance with her. Arthur stood on his own, not realising that Alfred had gone to help Grace and Dona get some food. He smiled as his older sister, Aednat, stood with him.

"They're both beautiful," she smiled, talking about the girls.

Arthur looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Could be better. Thanks for helping with the bail out, by the way… I don't say this often enough, but I am proud of you."

"It's the least I could do, Aednat," Arthur smiled. "And thanks." He looked around and spotted Alfred. "Oh look… He's by the food… What a surprise!" he laughed.

Aednat laughed too. "Well, he always did have a large appetite as you frequently said! But I think he was helping the girls."

"He's a brilliant dad…" Arthur smiled softly, looking back to his older sister. "He was afraid that because he was so childish himself he wouldn't be any good."

"Aww," Aednat smiled. "Well, he's doing a great job. You both are."

"Thank you… That means a lot."

"What can I say, Baby Brother? You always did things well."

Arthur smiled and the two of them walked over to the table with the cake on, the Englishman cutting his sister a slice of cake.

On the dance floor, Scott was still dancing with Melinda, spinning her around and making the little girl giggle and laugh.

"Uncle Scotty, did Mummy really have bunny ears?" Melinda asked.

"Oui!" said Francis popping out of nowhere. "He also looked like a giant caterpillar at one point too!"

"It was your own fault, Frog!" Scott snapped. "You put stupid ideas into his head."

Francis sighed in happy thought. "Zat was too funny! I thought ze caterpillar had eaten 'im, when it was just 'im wiz long 'air!"

"And who made him grow it out just because they wanted take the pi- mick…" Scott said, censoring himself before he swore in front of Melinda.

"Well, I didn't zink 'e would do it!"

"What's going on?" Aednat asked, both she and Arthur walking over to the argument to find out what the problem was before a full out fight happened.

"Frenchy here was reliving the days when Arthur grew his hair… and not in the good way."

"It was très drôle!"

"Look Francis, just belt up and stop stirring trouble…" Arthur said, still slightly surprised that he'd received a compliment from his oldest brother and that the man was defending him.

"And stay out of our faces or you'll be out on yer ass!"

"Très bien, mais il fut un temps très drôle! Arthur naïf à l'époque! Je suis surpris de voir combien il a changé!"

"Go drown yourself in wine," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"I intend to, mon amis!" Francis replied, walking away.

As he walked away, Alfred made his way over to them with a confused expression on his face. "What's going on?"

"Francis was being a pri- a prat…"

Arthur glared at the Frenchman's back, then turned and smiled at his husband. Husband… That was an odd thought, but he was going so much more used to it like they were meant to have this together. Alfred hugged him gently, Arthur closing his eyes and leaning into his embrace. Aednat smiled at them, then knelt down and started talking to Grace who had walked over with Alfred munching on a sandwich. Scott smiled too, then squeezed Melinda who giggled.

"As much as I love spending time with the family, I'm too sober for this to be a party," Scott said, kissing Melinda on the forehead and putting her down. "I'm sure I'll see you in a little bit." He smiled then crossed the room to the open house bar. Aednat took Grace to get some cake and Melinda started to wander around the room. After a little while, Melinda was still on her own feeling a little bit lost.

"Boo!" laughed Marco, jumping out on her.

"Mawco!" squeaked Melinda.

Marco was laughing and grinning.

"Not funny…" Melinda pouted.

Marco hugged her. "I'm sowwy!"

"S'okay," Melinda smiled, hugging him back.

Sat other by the side of the dance floor, Aednat had Grace on her lap. The little girl was smiling, giggling as she spotted her sister. Aednat looked down at her and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

Grace pointed. "Mel and Mawco are cute."

"Awww!" Aednat grinned, looking over to her niece and the Spanish-Italian boy. They watched as Marco took Melinda's hand and went to the dance floor with her. "Do you think they'll be like Mummy and Daddy one day?"

"Who know? They might be."

Not too long afterwards, Bryn came and sat with them, Aednat telling her older brother about Scott nearly tearing Francis a new one, confusing Grace. They laughed lightly at her, Bryn patting her head softly. Grace smiled at him.

"Though he protests, Scott cares a lot for all of us," Bryn said.

"That he does," Aednat said, looking over to the bar. "Even Ryan."

All three of them looked, seeing Ryan talking to Scott, both drinking and acting surprisingly civil.

"Hey, he's your twin," Bryn pointed out.

"And your little brother."

Alfred and Arthur were stood on the sidelines of the party, watching everything that was happening. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, the Brit leaning back against him and putting the back of his head on his shoulder. Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur's cheek, Arthur kissing him back.

On the dance floor, Marco was still dancing with Melinda, twirling her every so often and grinning. He spotted Alfred kiss Arthur cheek, so kissed Melinda's cheek before twirling her once more. Melinda giggled and kissed his back, Marco smiling shyly.

Alfred looked over the room and spotted Melinda. "Aw, they're dancing again!"

Arthur looked too. "Awww!"

"So adorable!"

"We may need to keep an eye on them," Arthur smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's cute now, but what if it develops as they get older?"

"Ooooh. Now I get it," Alfred said, watching as the toddlers hugged.

Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed him. "It's a good thing I love you," he said, chuckling softly.

"You better love me!" Alfred chuckled. "Cos I love you!"

Arthur turned in Alfred's arms and hugged him. Alfred hugged him back, the Brit leaning up and kissing him.

"Okay…" he said. "I'm going to get drunk."

Alfred sat down with Aednat, Bryn and Grace, Melinda joining them as well when Marco went back to Antonio and Lovino. Ryan came over as well.

"How much have I missed?" he asked.

"Look," Aednat said, pointing to the bar where Arthur and Scott had started a drinking contest. They watched as the two of them started to sway slightly in their seats, but neither backing down. They took one more drink each then passed out at the same time.

"And there they go…" Ryan said, watching them fall off the stools.

"Ah!" Grace gasped, scared about her unconscious mother. Bryn bounced her and told her that they were okay. Melinda laughed as Alfred and Aednat dragged them over to them and woke them up. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. They sat around and talked, Melinda making a comment that made them all laugh. Scott hugged her, nobody noticing when Grace walked away. Well, Grace thought nobody noticed.

_Grace?_ Melinda thought to her, the twins being able to read each other's thoughts and talk to each other through their minds because of the potion. _Are you okay?_

_Yes, I'm perfectly okay._

Aednat spotted the worried look on Melinda's face, then hurried off to find Grace noticing that she wasn't with them anymore. The other nations looked at Melinda too, the little girl repeating everything she heard Grace say to Aednat.

"She thinks she's my shadow…"

"Your…"

"Shadow?"

"Why does she think that?"

Melinda couldn't speak, starting to cry a little as she listening to her sister's insecurities.

"Baby, we need to know!" Bryn pleaded.

"I think I do…" Alfred said.

"Huh?" said Arthur, Scott and Ryan at once, looking at the America.

"Well, I'm a twin. It's hard. One time one twin is a shadow, then the other another. Sometimes both stand out. After the time Mattie yelled at me for 3 hours straight, I kinda got the picture more…"

"She doesn't see how much talent she has," Melinda sniffed. "Everyone tells her, but she never believes it."

Arthur looked down. "…That's…my fault…"

"Mm…" hummed Scott. "You never were good at takin' a compliment… and that's probably my fault for givin' you such a hard time…"

Aednat brought Grace back after a little while, Arthur hugging her closely and kissing her on the head. She smiled at him, so he started to tickle her making her laugh. Alfred took Grace from Arthur, smiling and going to the dance floor with her. Arthur's siblings smiled and excused themselves to get food, drink or to dance leaving Arthur to sit on a seat with Melinda on his lap. He soon discovered that she seemed to have a strong fascination with pirates. Alfred came back with Grace asleep against him. Arthur smiled and started to look for Matthew and Gilbert in the crowd, Melinda pointing them out for him. They got up and walked over to them, smiling as Matthew yawned. They talked for a little bit and then handed the girls over to them. Melinda smiled and kissed both her parents, wishing them a good time on their honeymoon, Grace waking up slightly to do the same. Matthew thanked them for inviting them, then left with Gilbert and the children.

"So, when are _we_ leaving?" Alfred asked, smiling at Arthur.

"We can't leave just yet," Arthur said. "We still have most of the guests here."

Alfred pouted. "Awww, but I wanted to go have _fun_ with you!"

Arthur held his hands. "Good things come to those who wait." He leant up and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back.

"Damn."

"I'm sorry," Arthur smirked.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist. "Should be," he said, kissing just behind his ear. "I guess we'll both just have to wait."

Arthur shivered. "Mmmm… We will…"

Though he said it, with Alfred's arms around him and his breath ghosting behind his ear, Arthur didn't know just how long he could wait.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I now pronounce them husband and husband!**_

_**Alfred: -chuckled-**_

_**Arthur: If you call me his wife…**_

_**Me: But Berwald calls Tino his wife!**_

_**Alfred: -laughed-**_

_**Arthur: Fuck off… -not much bite, smiling at Alfred-**_

_**Me: -grinned- You guys know what's going to happen next right? LEMON! :] Anyways, I thought I'd do some mini competitions through this story. I'll put details below in a second. Anyways, review and stuff and look out for the epic honeymoon soon! Beware: twists.**_

_**Translations:**_

**~ Très bien, mais il fut un temps très drôle! Arthur naïf à l'époque! Je suis surpris de voir combien il a changé!** - _Very well, but it was a very funny time! Arthur so naive back then! I am surprised by how much he has changed!_ (French)

_**Hugs:**_

**Me and Everyone (execpt France) and Chibi-Me and Chibi-Everyone: -hugging **ChibiMilkCarton-

**England and Russia: -hugging** Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

**Santa!Finland: -glomping** KiDGE-

**All of the Kids: -hugging **RomaVena-One_Italy

-**Me: -hugging **lilashley88 and InsaneNicEly-

**America: -hugging **xxalexisurgodxx-

**The Twins and their parents: -hugging **InsaneNicEly-

**Pirate!Iggy: -hugging **Rabid UK fangirl-

**Everyone with their babies and Holy Roman Empire: -hugging **NekoWolf Katonya-

_**CONTEST:**_

So in this chapter, you have been introduced to Arthur's siblings:

Scott, Aednat, Bryn and Ryan.

But, can you name who is which country? (I know some are obvious but it's still fun!) The first reviewer to guess correctly with the correct titles for each country (I.E. Republic of Ireland) will get a special shout out, plus a special one shot for them to be added into my selection "The Effects of Boredom". You can pick any picture you wish, send me a link to it and I will write a one-shot of any rating you want and post it onto Tumblr and . :] Sound fun? I'll post another contest soon if this one goes well! Get guessing!


	13. What Happens Abroad, Stays Abroad

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**What Happens Abroad, Stays Abroad**_

After another half hour of entertain, thanking and saying goodbye to the guests, Alfred and Arthur were now on their way to the jet to go on their honeymoon. Alfred was in a particularly good mood, as for that half hour he had subtly teased Arthur when no one was looking. He had a smirk on his face that was turning Arthur on even more than he already was, and the Brit practically dragged Alfred on to the jet.

"What's the rush, Arthur?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Because, you, you infuriating git, have been teasing me for the last half an hour and I want you to fuck me _now_!" Arthur said, still a little drunk meaning that his verbal filter wasn't as good as it normally was. Alfred blinked in surprise at the statement, allowing himself to be dragged onto the jet. Arthur shut the door behind them and then kissed Alfred roughly. Alfred kissed him back, pinning him to the wall as Arthur jumped up slightly and wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist. Arthur opened his mouth for him, reaching up to stroke Nantucket. Alfred moaned and plunged his tongue into Arthur's mouth. The Brit got down from him, starting to strip off the American's suit. Alfred helped him with their clothes, neither caring where they landed. The American picked up the Briton, carrying him to one of the beds. Arthur kissed him deeply, biting his lip playfully. Alfred put him on the bed, kissing and nipping behind his ear.

"AH!" Arthur moaned, gripping Alfred's shoulders tightly. Alfred did the same actions down Arthur's jaw line and neck. Arthur started to breath deeply, watching him with lust clouded eyes. Alfred licked both of his nipples, trailing his tongue down Arthur's chest and stomach making the Brit gasp his name. Alfred took him straight into his mouth. "AH!" Arthur cried, his hands burying themselves into Alfred's golden hair. As Alfred took him into his mouth, the jet started to take off making vibrations. These vibrations shook Alfred's head sending the shockwaves straight to Arthur. The Brit's mouth hung open in a silent shout, his hands gripping Alfred's hair tighter. The American licked him, so Arthur swallowed thickly and pulled his hair lightly telling him to move away. Alfred did so, watching as Arthur panted and sat up looking at him. "Your turn…" Arthur said, looking at Alfred's member and licking his lips subconsciously.

"Be my guest," Alfred _smirked_.

Arthur got onto his knees and licked Alfred's tip before taking him in. Alfred moaned, watching Arthur suck him and bob his head through half lidded eyes. Arthur grazed his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh, drawing wanton moans from the American. Alfred's hips bucked, Arthur breathing through his nose and deep throating him. He look him in completely, swallowing or he would have gagged. Alfred could feel it, panting to Arthur that he was close. Arthur sucked hard as he withdrew, causing Alfred to cum and rest his head against Arthur's shoulder as he came down from his high. Arthur got some of it on his face and blinked.

"Sorry…" Alfred breathed.

Arthur wiped it from his face and sucked his fingers. "Mmmm…" he hummed. "I don't mind…" He smirked and licked the rest from in between his fingers. Aflred smiled and kissed him, the Briton kissing him back not realising that Alfred's hand was heading for Cornwall. Arthur took a deep breath as he felt his hand, and rested his head against the American's shoulder. He moaned and panted as Alfred pumped him, feeling him squeeze his erection every so often. His eyes slipped closed and moaned Alfred's name loudly. Alfred helped him finish, Arthur cumming into Alfred's hand. Alfred licked his hand clean and smiled at Arthur.

"Feel better now?"

Arthur nodded and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back, lying back against the bed as Arthur held his face gently whilst kissing him. Alfred hugged him, the Brit hugging back and chuckling.

"We're married and on our way to our honeymoon…"

"I know! It's… It's amazing!"

Arthur nodded and smiled widely.

"So much has changed," Alfred said.

Arthur nodded. "The girls are nearly a year old… Two years ago we still fought like cats and dogs…"

"It's gone so fast," Alfred smiled. "I think we've done a good job so far."

"Me too."

"It feels good; knowing that I can actually handle this."

"I never had any doubts."

"Thanks." "No worries, it's what I'm here for after all," Arthur said, kissing his cheek before standing to get a cloth. Alfred smiled and chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," said the American. "Just wondering how I got so lucky."

Arthur poked his tongue out playfully and rooted around in his bag for a cloth.

"No seriously! I've got you the girls, nephews… I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!"

"AHA!"

"You're mean sometimes, you know…"

"What? No… I found the cloth," Arthur chuckled and held it up. Alfred rolled his eyes, closing them as Arthur went to the bathroom to dampen the cloth. He didn't notice when Arthur finished washing himself and came back out to him. The Brit smirked and jumped on Alfred.

"AH!" Alfred shouted, looking up at him. "What was that?"

Arthur merely chuckled at his husband, washing him and tickling him at the same time. Alfred laughed, squirming underneath Arthur. It painfully got to the point where Alfred was unable to breath, so Arthur smiled and stopped, still sitting on top of him.

"Thanks," Alfred said, breathing deeply.

"Non problem…" Arthur smiled. "I don't want you to die on me."

"Technically I'd die under you."

"Technically yes."

Alfred smiled up at him, Arthur smiling back; content to just sit on him, finding Alfred rather comfortable. He looked out of the window, his face showing a look of thought.

"You never did tell me where you booked the honeymoon for…"

"Necker Island in the British Virgin Islands," Alfred smiled.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I haven't been there in a while."

"It's changed since you were there, believe me!"

"Hmm… Good choice," Arthur said, kissing his husband. Alfred smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm glad you approve!" he said, sitting up. Arthur shifted to sit on his lap, looking over himself self consciously as he noticed Alfred's eyes roaming over him. "What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alfred rolled his eye and hugged his self-conscious little Brit. "Because of all the things I've said to you this past year."

"Oh," Arthur replied simply, hugging him back.

"Simply because it's you."

Arthur hugged him tighter, leaning up slightly to kiss Alfred. He wrapped his arms around the American's neck as he felt arms around his own waist.

"I love you so much, Alfred," he said, his lips still brushing against Alfred's.

"I love you too."

Both nations shivered as the AC turned on, hurrying to put some clothes back on. Alfred couldn't help but smirk at the top Arthur had put on.

"You're wearing my Batman shirt!"

Arthur looked down and realised that he was indeed wearing the very same shirt that had caused him to sexually torture his husband what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Yeah… It was the first thing I picked up."

"It fits you better than me," Alfred smiled, putting on the blue polo shirt.

"So what shall we do? If I remember right, we have 3 hours left…" Arthur said.

"Well, I'm thirsty…"

"Let's get some drinks then."

They sat at the bar together, Arthur getting a cup of tea and Alfred a glass of Coke.

"This is nice," Alfred said.

"Yeah… We haven't really had a moment to ourselves have we…?"

"I absolutely love playing around with the girls, but just having moments with the two of us great too."

Arthur nodded. "We need moment for just the two of us… I don't want to wish their childhood away, but there are times I wish they could amuse themselves without needing supervision for a few hours…"

"Hmmm… I think Grace is capable of being on her own. Melinda seems to have a tendency to wander off. That probably my fault… But, she told me about you saving her that day."

"Yeah… It's a good job I put a charm on those doors…"

"I guess that's how she's like me, huh?"

"Yes, but she'll learn one way or another… I just hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Sounded like she nearly did…"

"Yes…" Arthur said. "That was one of the weaker demons in there but it was powerful enough to have done some damage."

"Would it be the one that opened the door?" Alfred asked. "She said she was just walking along and it opened and closed on it's own."

Arthur blinked and frowned at the comment, confusing the American sitting next to him.

"What?"

"None of the demons I knew were in there could have opened the door…"

It was now Alfred's turn to be surprised. He knew that Arthur's home held some crazy stuff, but demons? He decided to let that go for the moment and try to get to the bottom of the strange door.

"So, maybe there's one that you don't know about or…"

"No," Arthur said, cutting Alfred off. "The only demons I let in there are the shinigami… In other words, they do my bidding for me… They get out of hand sometimes, like the one Melinda saw, but they're easily controlled."

"You don't think Melinda opened the door without realising it? Or something about her opened the door?"

"No, only dar-" Arthur cut himself off, his eyes widening and his hand going over his mouth. That did not boost what little confidence Alfred had at that moment.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's only dark magic that can open that door…" Arthur said, the sound muffled by his hand.

"Did you just say… dark magic?"

Arthur nodded.

"But… uh… But… What does that mean?"

"It… It means… Melinda will be very susceptible to going black…"

Alfred looked at Arthur, remembering the time that he had lost all control. "Shit…"

"Oh God…" Arthur said, standing and turning away from him. "This is all my fault…"

Alfred stood up and turned him around. "You didn't know."

"It's because I went black! It's the only explanation!" Arthur said, tearing up.

Alfred hugged him close and repeated, "you didn't know" feeling Arthur hug him back tightly. The American rubbed his back softly, Arthur burying his face into his chest. Alfred kissed the top of his head.

"We can handle it."

Arthur breathed in through his nose, taking in Alfred's scent. He found it comforting and soothing, closing his eyes and drinking it in.

"Do you like my scent?" Alfred asked, smiling softly and trying to cheer him up.

Arthur nodded. "You smell like wheat fields and Earth…"

"Well, you smell like the ocean," Alfred smiled.

"I am an island."

Alfred hugged him again, the Brit hugging him back tightly.

"I love you so much," Alfred said, making Arthur look at him. "Just know, together we can handle anything. You've got me completely and I will do anything."

Arthur looked him in the eyes and couldn't help but nod at the reassuring intensity he saw there. Alfred kissed him gently.

"I mean it."

Arthur nodded again. "I believe you," he said, kissing him back. He closed his eyes, simply standing there and kissing him. Alfred was content to do just that, but then they hit some turbulence and the pair of the crashed to the floor, Alfred on top of Arthur. They laughed after a moment, Arthur pulling Alfred down for a kiss before letting him get up. Alfred went to explore the rest of the jet, Arthur going to a comfy place to read. He was a little way into his book when he spotted Alfred walking back to him, his face showing that he was deep in thought. Arthur smiled softly and didn't disturb him, but he noticed that Alfred wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. "Alfred!" he called, but was too late.

"WOAH!" Alfred yelled as he fell over the seat and landed on his back. Arthur winced and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Alfred rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm good."

Now certain that Alfred was fine, Arthur burst into fits of laughter making Alfred roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… Laugh it up…" he mumbled, sitting up.

Arthur kissed him. "I'm sorry, Love," he chuckled.

Arthur shook his head and sat back against the seat that he had tripped over. Arthur joined him, picking up his book again. He looked at Alfred out of the corners of his eyes, noticing the American go back into thought.

"Is everything okay, Love?" Arthur asked. When he didn't get a response, he waved his hand in front of his face. "Huston calling Alfred… Is everything okay?"

Alfred put his head into his hands, worrying Arthur.

"Arthur, I've been thinking…"

"Yes, Love?"

"You're not gunna like it…"

"I'm not going to like what?"

"You said earlier that Melinda will be very susceptible to going black. But, she's been the reasonably calm one, except when she's started crying."

"Hmm…"

"_Grace_ has been the one easily losing her temper," Alfred said, Arthur nodding to show he was listening. "Mel may still be able to go black easy, but I think Grace might me _more_ susceptible. What if it wasn't Melinda walking near the door that opened it? What if it was Grace still feeling angry that opened it?"

"But Grace was downstairs asleep with you…"

"I know. That's why I'm worried! 'Cos if it was her subconscious that did it…" Alfred said, stopping mid-sentence. "'Cos what she said earlier about feeling like Melinda's shadow. I saw how you went when you were black... you could do stuff without it being near you. And kids especially are more susceptible to stuff in their sleep. What if her anger was tapped into while she was asleep and it connected with the only part of conscious dark magic it could find?"

Arthur nodded signifying that it made sense. "We have to be extra careful when we get back… I'll see what I can do about suppressing her darker side, but I don't know how long that would last…"

"Hmm… At least she has Matt and Adam to play piano with at the moment, huh," Alfred smiled.

"Maybe that's the key… Like Roderich, she'll have to express her anger through music."

"Chopin," Alfred chuckled.

They continued to discuss ways that the girls could vent their anger, coming up with ideas like music and martial arts.

They soon felt the plane landing, smiling at each other and hurrying to get there bags. Alfred opened the jet door, Arthur getting hit by a wave of heat.

"Whoa!" he said.

Alfred chuckled. "Come on!" he walked down the steps of the jet and out into the heat. "We can put our stuff in the house and then chill out on the beach!"

"Good idea," Arthur smiled, walking along the beach and up the wooden steps towards the grand house on the top of the hill. Alfred opened the front door, putting the bags inside and then turned to Arthur.

"Want me to carry you inside?"

"Sur-AH!" Arthur said, taken by surprise when Alfred whisked him off his feet. Alfred smiled at him, carrying him bridal-style into the house. Arthur chuckled, receiving a kiss from Alfred before being put down. The American took their bags and went into a really big bedroom. He whistled at the size of the bed. They grabbed some towels and then walked down to the beach together. Alfred laid the towels out, then took his shirt off. Arthur watched him as he stripped to his swim trunks before revealing his own porcelain skin. Alfred smiled and watched him, going to lay back.

"Don't lay down just yet!" Arthur said, rooting in the pocket of his swim trunks and pulling out a bottle of sun-cream,

Alfred rolled his eyes and sat back up. "Yes, Mom."

"I want to enjoy our time here," Arthur said, "and not have you wine about how your sunburn hurts…" He sat on his thighs and squirted some into his hand before rubbing it on Alfred's chest."

"You just wanted to sit on me again and touch me," Alfred smirked, letting him get on with it.

Arthur sighed. "Not everyone has an overactive libido like you… Close your eyes…" He then took his glasses off and put sun cream on his face, chuckling slightly at the pout on his face. He finished his face and then did his legs.

"I get to do you next," Alfred smiled, putting his glasses on. Arthur nodded them moved behind him to do his back. Alfred closed his eyes and lent into his touch.

"Where do you want me?" Arthur asked, handing the bottle to him once he was finished. Alfred smirked and pulled him down in between his legs. Arthur let out a squeak of surprise but didn't protest, humming and relaxing as Alfred rubbed the cream into his back, massaging his shoulders as he did so. Once that was sorted, he did his chest, face and legs.

"Done!" Alfred smiled.

"Thanks, Love," Arthur smiled, kissing him. Alfred kissed him back, and then laid back on his towel, stretching a little, revealing his hips slightly. Arthur watched him for a moment, laying back himself and listening to the waves. When he next opened his eyes, he saw Alfred on his back, floating on the water.

"It's nice and warm!" he called, smiling.

Arthur walked over and put his feet in the water. "So it is." He watched as Alfred ducked under the water and swam towards him, yelling as he burst out of the water and lifted him up. "Nononononononono! Please, Alfred, don't!" he cried as Alfred walked out into the water with him.

"Don't what?" he asked, stopping walking when the water was just reaching under his chest. "What do you think I'm doing, Arthur?"

"I thought you were going to throw me in…"

"Awww!"

"Shut up."

Alfred smirked, making Arthur looked at him suspiciously. He then winked and dunked them both under the water. Arthur glared at him, but couldn't stay mad too long as Alfred kissed him. The both broke the surface, wiping water from their faces.

"Git…" Arthur said.

"Love you too."

Arthur poked his tongue out at him, so Alfred held it.

"Don't be rude," he said, smiling as he was finally getting payback from the time Arthur had held his tongue.

"Ah! Owi!" Arthur frowned.

"You're so cute sometimes, ya know?"

"Wet gow of my tung…" Arthur glared.

"But you held my tongue!"

Arthur pouted.

Alfred smiled and let his tongue go. "You looked even cuter when you pouted."

Arthur rolled his eyes, so Alfred smiled at him. Arthur smiled back, receiving a kiss from the American.

"So, Captain, are these waters to your liking?" Alfred said, winking.

"Very much so," Arthur laughed.

They kissed again, Arthur opening his mouth for the American who took no time in pushing his tongue inside. Arthur sucked his tongue, sliding his own along the captured muscle. Alfred moaned and tried to move it, Arthur teasing it before releasing it.

"You really would have enjoyed having me as a pirate…" Alfred smiled.

"Why's that?" Arthur asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Silly, Captain, you should know that!" Alfred winked.

"Humour me," Arthur said, kissing him. Alfred pushed his tongue inside straight away and against a sensitive part. Arthur moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Alfred increased the pressure on him.

"That's why," Alfred said as he pulled away.

Arthur looked at him, his mouth open because he was panting heavily and his eyes darkened with lust.

"See?"

Arthur smirked and returned the favour, wrapping his legs around his waist and shifted up so he could take Nantucket into his mouth. Alfred moaned and then licked one of Arthur's nipples. Arthur moaned softly, rubbing against him subconsciously. Alfred licked and sucked, grazing his teeth over the nub.

"Ah! Alfred~!"

Alfred moved onto the other one, Arthur digging his nails into his shoulder. Alfred moaned, his groin rubbing against Arthur's. The Brit moaned at the friction and rubbed against him harder. Alfred kissed behind his ear, so Arthur arched his back, forcing their groins into a particularly rough grind. Alfred continued to kiss behind his ear, so Arthur reached down into Alfred's trunks and took hold of Florida. Alfred gasped and did the same for Cornwall, both moaning and stroking each other. They rubbed against each other as they stroked, battling for dominance over a new kiss, their grips tightening on each other's members. They moaned each other's names into their mouths, Arthur tracing the super-sensitive vain on the underside before pressing against his tip and pumping him fast. Alfred groaned loudly, making their tips bump together. Arthur threw his head back and shouted, both getting closer and closer. Arthur rubbed both of their members together and bit Alfred's shoulder to keep himself from calling out.

"AH!" Alfred shouted, resting his head against Arthur, panting and rubbing. Arthur felt himself reach the end and came, calling Alfred's name louder than he had done so far. Alfred finished just after, panting against Arthur's neck. The Brit milked him for all he was worth then wrapped his arms around his neck, panting. "That's why you'd enjoy have me as a pirate."

"I think I get it now," Arthur chuckled. Alfred took them back to the beach and laid back on his towel, rolling onto his side to look at Arthur. The Brit did the same, holding his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred."

"So, how you liking the island? Is it really different?"

"Not all that much… Richard Branson has obviously developed it more but in essence it's the same."

"Cool," Alfred smiled. "I think it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Arthur smiled.

"It's not my favourite island though."

Arthur blinked in confusion, taking a moment to realise what he had said and then blushed profusely. Alfred smiled at him.

"Idiot…" Arthur said, looking away, blushing deeper.

Alfred chuckled, and Arthur let his hand go and stood up. The American looked up at him, worried he'd upset him. Arthur stretched and put his top back on.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going to go and explore!" Arthur said brightly. "See how much really has changed! Wanna come?"

Alfred could tell that Arthur was excited from how he said 'wanna' instead of 'want to'. He smiled and nodded.

"Go on, then," he smiled, putting his top on and joining him. They started to walk to the west side of the island, looking around until Alfred spotted a large cave.

"Want to explore it?" Arthur grinned.

"Sure."

"After you," Arthur smiled.

Alfred walked into the cave first, Arthur following him inside. The American looked around at the fairly dark area, watching his footing for anything dangerous. After a moment he got thrown onto his backside.

"OW!"

Arthur narrowly avoided being squashed by him. "Alfred! What happened?"

"I dunno! I just walked forwards and got thrown back!" Alfred said, getting up.

Arthur walked forwards, further than Alfred had gotten and was absolutely fine. "…Are you sure you didn't just bump into something?"

Alfred walked straight towards Arthur, in the exact same path the Brit had taken, and got thrown back again. "Yeah. I'm sure I didn't bump into anything."

Arthur frowned and looked around the cave.

"I'm starting to get the idea with magic that only person who made it happen remains unaffected so I blame you."

"Why would I cast a charm on a cave unless…" Arthur started, but then his eyes widened with realisation. He ran over to Alfred, pulling him up and dragging him through the barrier.

"What's going on?"

"Just follow me!"

They ran together deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Arthur, what's going on?"

Arthur laughed and jumped off the side of a sudden drop, pulling Alfred with over with him.

"WHOA!"

Arthur cannonball-ed into a lake then swam to the surface. Alfred resurfaced too, wiping his face.

"What the Hell? THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Arthur laughed at him. "Come on!" he said, swimming towards the _massive_ ship in the middle of the lake.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Don't you remember the Bloody Rose from our little expedition into the past?" Arthur asked.

"WHOA!" Alfred said, climbing aboard with Arthur. "What's it doing here?"

"This is where I stored it."

"So, I was right about the magic?"

"Uh huh!"

"Wow, you are so excited!"

Arthur grinned at him and climbed into the cargo hold, looking over the vast amount of gold he had stored there. Alfred climbed in afterwards and looked around in awe. Arthur picked up a crown from on top of one of the piles.

"Where did you get all this?" Alfred asked.

"Various places."

Arthur smirked as he twirled the crown in his hands.

"Why are you smirking?" Alfred asked.

"Huh? …Oh… Just remembering the day I acquired this…" Arthur said, letting out an almost evil chuckle.

"That was a kinda creepy laugh there, Arthur."

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry," Alfred smiled.

Arthur looked around the treasure once more.

"There's so much," Alfred said.

"I was very good at what I did…" Arthur nodded.

"Badass."

"Thanks… I think," Arthur laughed.

Alfred kissed his cheek. "So, you really forgot about all this?"

"Yeah… I knew it was on the Bloody Rose hidden in a cave but I couldn't remember where…"

"Why is that?" Alfred said, thinking back to the conversation they had had when Arthur had shown him his heart. _It was… after my pirate era… I can't remember what happened but something did that made me close my heart… and turn it to stone…_

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know."

Alfred sighed and picked a random jewel. Arthur sighed too and looked at the jewel in Alfred's hand. The American ran his thumb over the _huge_ emerald. That's when it hit him sharply through his mind.

"…Emily…"

Alfred looked up at Arthur. "Huh?"

Arthur held his head and sunk to the floor. Alfred hurried over to him.

"Arthur?"

The Brit was sobbing into his hands, Alfred holding him tightly.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Emily, oh God…" Arthur said, sobbing harder.

Alfred rocked him. "Arthur, what's the matter? Speak to me."

The Brit buried his face into his chest, Alfred kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. He calmed down a little and started to speak, reliving the whole event in his head…

_Hot sub beat down on the deck of the Bloody Rose, the mighty vessel moored in the horizon of the Caribbean sea. Arthur walked out onto the deck; his hat on his head, his loose white shirt open along the chest exposing his skin, his trousers and boots being the main area for heat. His cutlass was securely in the sash around his waist, his pistol hidden without a trace. He sighed contently as a contrasting breeze soothed his skin, and he looked around at the crew members as they worked and planned. Walking up another level, Arthur stood behind the sturdy wooden wheel and looked at the map._

_America._

_Specifically, the Caribbean, but he still smiled with a warm fondness. It had been a while since he'd seen the boy so he needed to remember to visit him at some point. In the distance, Arthur could see a collection of small islands; but he had only one in his sights. He and his first made had explored the island before, and were now returning to as they had heard a treasure that had been stolen from them was now located there._

_Speaking of his first mate, where was she?_

"_Have you seen Emily?" Arthur asked a passing crew member._

"_No, Captain," the man said. "But I heard that she was in her cabin."_

_Arthur nodded to the pirate, and then jumped over the banister. He landed effortlessly on the deck and walked through a door that led to the cabins. Walking past his own, Arthur went to the room next to his and knocked on the door._

"_Come in, Arthur," came a voice laced with concentration. Arthur sighed and opened the door to reveal a sight he had become so accustomed to. Sat on the floor was a blonde haired girl; she was surrounded with maps and diagrams of a ship and a drawing of a large jewel set of an emerald and a couple of sapphires._

"_Firstly, I am the captain of this ship and you will address me as such," Arthur said. "Secondly, why are you still going over this plan of yours? I thought it was done?"_

_Emily didn't look up from her diagrams, her grey eyes scanning every last detail that they could see._

"_Look, Arthur," she said, pausing for a look from Arthur. "_Captain_… I'm going to do this. Today."_

"_What?" Arthur asked, shocked. "No! It's suicide!"_

"_Not if I follow this plan!" Emily said defiantly, getting to her feet. She moved closer to Arthur, looking up at him. "They're docked on Necker Island. I can climb aboard and steal the jewels back!"_

"_Emily…" Arthur sighed. "Antonio's pirates will kill you on sight."_

"_Not if I'm unseen."_

"_You really want to do this, huh?"_

"_Absolutely!"_

"_You're really something, Alden," Arthur smiled. Emily beamed at him._

"_Is that a 'yes', then?" she asked._

"_I suppose…"_

"_Thank you, Arthur!" Emily laughed, hugging him happily. Arthur blushed before hugging her back, stunning Emily slightly. She looked up at Arthur with a light blush on her face, taking in the blush on Arthur's._

"_Sorry, Captain," she said, pulling away. "That was improper of me."_

"_It's quite alright," Arthur said. He cleared his throat and looked at the drawings of the jewels. "We'll dock in a few minutes. If you do attempt this… please be careful…"_

"_Why, Arthur, it sounds like you do care!" Emily smiled._

"_I do have feelings, you know," Arthur said._

"_I think finding Alfred was the best thing that happened to you," Emily said. "You're… happier."_

"_I care for him," Arthur said. "I want to give him the chances I never had."_

_Emily smiled. "You've turned out pretty good. You've just got a temper."_

_Arthur chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Alden."_

_They walked together onto the top deck, Emily looking over Necker Island as they finally docked._

"_It's so beautiful," she said in awe. "Absolutely beautiful!"_

"_It is," Arthur smiled._

_Emily grinned and then climbed down onto the beach and towards the Spanish ship._

_Arthur watched as she snuck out of sight, smiling lightly in thought. He had never been as close to anyone like this in his life, and Emily always made him feel like he was the only one she could see. The random hugs, their shared jokes, the small blushes on his face as he looked at her. Emily was the only person that could calm him down when his temper flared up. She was an adventurous 17 year old girl from Portsmouth who had made a big impact on Arthur. She was the first person that Arthur had actually _liked_, his own teenaged brain thinking about every little thing he liked about her; her hair, her peculiar eyes, her mannerisms. He laughed lightly to himself, walking along the heated deck and climbing up into the crows nest._

_A few hours later, Arthur was pacing on the deck trying not to think of bad reasons for Emily to have not returned yet._

"_Arthur!"_

_The Brit turned and saw Emily running over to him with a large smile on her face. In the bag on her arm were the jewels from the Spanish ship._

"_Emily!" Arthur smiled, walking forwards. Before he could do any more, Emily jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Arthur was stunned for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Emily pulled back and smiled brightly at Arthur, the pirate smiling back. However, Emily's smile disappeared. They both looked at each other and then Emily's chest where they could see blood staining her shirt above her heart. Arthur looked over to the other ship, seeing a Spanish pirate pointing a gun at them. He looked back at Emily, catching her as her eyes lost their life and collapsed. He held her as she died, losing the want to be a pirate as he lost his love._

_Normally, he would charge to Antonio's shop and slaughter the pirates involved… But that would mean more pointless deaths. He never thought he could be so affected by Emily Alden; the 17 year old girl with the love of life, thrill and adventure._

_And Arthur could feel it._

_He could feel his heart turning to stone…_

Alfred was stunned. He had not been expecting that, but he held onto Arthur as he cried.

"She loved this island… We found the cave together… I thought it was the best place to let the Rose live out the rest of her existence…" Arthur said looking up at him. Alfred nodded.

"Good choice," he said, then remembered something. "You know when we went back in time and were on the boat?"

"Yeah?"

"Where was she? 'Cos I don't remember seeing a girl on the boat, and that was before you stopped being a pirate."

"Oh… That's right… She had stayed in England for that trip because her father was ill…"

"Oh…" Alfred said, looking at the emerald. Arthur looked at it too.

"…May I?…" he asked, holding out his hand. Alfred smiled and passed it to him, holding him as he cried softly again.

"Come on," Alfred said. "Maybe we should go…"

Arthur nodded and put the emerald back onto the pile and got up. Alfred let him out of the cargo hold first, looking around one last time. He saw something that made him freeze.

"Arthur…"

"Huh?" Arthur asked, dropping back down again. Alfred pointed and Arthur saw what had shocked him.

Emily.

He walked forwards, stunned. "E-Emily?"

"Hello, Arthur," she smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been waiting," the teenaged ghost shrugged.

"Waiting for what?" Arthur asked, still too stunned to think properly.

"To get a chance to see you again."

"You didn't have to do that," Arthur smiled. "You've been waiting for a long time and I'm sorry for that."

"No, don't worry," Emily smiled. "It was worth it."

"But that must have been horrible!"

"Oh, you know how it is," Emily said. "Spending nearly 300 years never aging and watching the world go by."

"I certainly do…" Arthur said. "But I may have a more active part in making the world go by." He chuckled softly and then looked at her. "You look exactly the same."

"Yes? I can see you're not 17 as I still am."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm 23."

"Wow. I missed a lot!" Emily said, looking over to Alfred. "He's grown up well, I see."

Arthur nodded. "He's 19..." He moved his hair from his eyes with his left hand.

"Nice ring," Emily smiled.

"Huh?" Arthur said, looking at it. "Oh… I married Alfred."

He smiled as Emily smiled brightly at him. "I'm really happy for you."

"And we have two daughters."

"Aww! What did you call them?"

"Grace and Melinda."

"Pretty," Emily smiled. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Me too. We parted on good terms though, which I'm glad of."

"Yes… Keep hold of that one. I can sense that he really loves you."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "I know… though I did love you as well… Before you were killed… and for a while after too I have to say."

"I loved you too," Emily said, hugging him.

"Thank you…" Arthur said. "For putting up with me for all those years."

"Are you kidding me? If it wasn't for me, your sorry arse would have been kicked so many times," she winked. "I wouldn't change a thing. All of it was fun, and I died with the sight of 3 emeralds. That was all the treasure I could ever need."

"Goodbye, Alden. Until we meet again."

"Goodbye, Arthur. Don't make it too soon."

"I'll try not to…" he said as she faded away. Alfred walked over to him, the Brit still staring at the place where she had disappeared. Alfred put his arm around him. Arthur jumped and looked up at him.

"Sorry…"

"For what?" Arthur smiled. "It wasn't your fault."

"Making you jump?"

"I was spacing out, as you would put it."

"I like her. And one of the things she said."

"What was that?"

"She died with the sight of 3 emeralds," Alfred said, smiling at the curious look on Arthur's face. "That gem and your eyes."

"I don't think there's a sapphire in the world that's as blue as your eyes," Arthur smiled. They got out of the cargo hold and left the Rose to rest.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

On the way back to the house, Arthur was so drained from their time on the Rose that Alfred had to carry him back inside. He fell asleep in the American's arms, clinging to him in his sleep. Alfred put Arthur carefully onto the bed once they'd got inside. Arthur hummed in his sleep, smiling and leaning into his touch as Alfred brushed his hair from his face. The American kissed him, then went to get a drink watching as Arthur turned onto his side and hugged one of the fluffy pillows. Alfred came back after drinking some fruit juice and sat on the bed, listening as Arthur mumbled in his sleep.

"Not… there…"

"Not where, Arthur?"

"In the kitchen…"

"What aren't I supposed to do?"

"Make hamburgers."

Alfred chuckled, "but that's where you're meant to cook!"

"Not that… rubbish."

Alfred decided to have some fun. "But I'm not cooking, Arthur."

"Why are you in the kitchen then?"

"We're not in the kitchen."

"We are."

"No, we're not. We're in the bedroom."

Arthur stayed silent, confused as his dream changed to fit Alfred's words.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed a little off, is everything okay~?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what you mean."

"You seem a little tense."

"Mmm… Maybe…"

"Want me to give you a massage?"

Arthur nodded, still asleep but feeling much more sensitive.

"You're so tense," Alfred said, his tone sultry.

"Nngh…" Arthur moaned, shuddering as dream!Alfred gave him a massage.

"Everything's tense."

Arthur nodded, breathing deeper.

"I can sort that."

"Please…"

"Tell me where, Arthur."

"Shoulders…"

"That better?"

Arthur nodded as he imagined Alfred giving him a massage. "Lower…"

"Down your back… or lower?"

"Lower…"

"Well, this is definitely tense."

Arthur breathed deeper and rolled onto his back. Alfred described everything in detail for Arthur, watching and smirking as the bulge in his husband's shorts got larger. Arthur writhed under his imaginary touch, arching his back and moaning wantonly.

"I-I'm close, Alfred!" he panted.

"One last, looooong stroke," Alfred said.

"Ah!" Arthur cried as he came, Alfred clearly able to see the large damp patch and smirked.

"All better?"

Arthur shuddered and nodded.

"That's good," he said, kissing him on the lips and leaving the room to get another drink.

Arthur woke up as soon as Alfred left the room, seeing himself in that state. He jumped up, grabbing his bag and running into the bathroom. Alfred saw him and went to the door.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Alfred couldn't help himself. "You seemed a little off, is everything okay~?"

There was a long pause and then-

"YOU BLOODY GIT!"

He stormed from the bathroom, berating Alfred from under the bedcovers. Alfred apologised, reassuring Arthur that he hadn't touched him. Arthur glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said, genuinely meaning it. Arthur stayed quiet. "I'll let you get back to sleep." He left to him to get another drink, Arthur turning over again and drifting off to sleep. Alfred came back after a while, lying down on the bed. Arthur surprised him by snuggling up to him. "I thought you were mad at me…" Arthur nuzzled him, so Alfred put his arm around him. "If you snap about this in the morning, just remember you came over to me."

"Yeah yeah…"

Alfred kissed the top of his head, falling asleep too. Both were looking forward to the rest of their holiday, enjoying their time alone, but also wanting to get back to their girls too.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Firstly, Necker Island is an absolutely beautiful place. It's a private island owned by Richard Branson and a holiday resort. It's open for the public, but for this we figured that nations get free dips and privacy with the entire island.**_

_**Alfred: What's going to happen next? -still smirking at his ability to make Arthur cum without touching him-**_

_**Me: We're back with the girls next chapter.**_

_**Arthur: The contest?**_

_**Me: Yes. Many people guessed correctly, but the first person was **_TsunderePizza_**.**_

_**-Scott = Scotland**_

_**-Aednat = Republic of Ireland**_

_**-Ryan = Northern Ireland**_

_**-Bryn = Wales**_

_**For your special one shot, if you would please put the link address of any picture from any site (such as photo bucket) into a review on this story with a rating (K, K+, T, or M), and I will write that as soon as I can. It will be posted into **_The Effects of Boredom_** and onto Tumblr and the link will be on this story too when it's been posted. Thanks!**_

_**Also, hugs will be posted next chapter or the one after as I'm on a fifteenth page already… **_


	14. Of Pirates and Pixies

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Of Pirates and Pixies**_

Melinda and Grace were sat in the back of the taxi with Tom and Adam on Gilbert and Matthew's laps. They were watching the world go by outside their windows, wondering what they were going to do whilst their parents were away. As soon as the taxi pulled up outside their home, Gilbert and Matthew got out of the car, getting the kids out and paying the driver. Melinda and Grace said that they would walked to make things easier for their Uncles who carried their sons up to the house. Because it was so late, they decided to head straight to be, so Matthew gave Tom to Gilbert who took him and Adam to their bedroom. Matthew took the girls to the spare bedroom and helped them get ready for bed. He tucked them into the bed, kissing them on the bed and wishing them a good night. Once he had left the room, Grace turned over and looked at Melinda.

"You okay?" her older sister asked.

"Yeah… You?"

"Yup."

"I wonder how Mummy and Daddy awe doing…"

"They'we pwobably having fun. They awe on holiday," Melinda said. "I'm sowwy, by the way."

"Fow what…?"

"The pawty… You said you felt like my shadow…"

"Oh… Yeah… It's okay," Grace smiled. "It's not your fault!"

Melinda smiled a little, so Grace held out her hand for her. Melinda took it and Grace linked their little fingers together.

"Pwomise that no matter what happens… we won't get angwy at each other fow long," the younger twin smiled.

"Pwomise," smiled the older twin. The little girls hugged each other, smiling brightly.

"Love you, Gwace."

"Love you too, Mel."

They both fell asleep, hugging each other closely.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next morning, Gilbert was sat in the kitchen with Matthew as the Canadian was making breakfast for everyone. The children were in the living room watching TV, Gilbert going to check on them every so often to make sure that they were okay. He sat back on the stool next to the counter and continued to watch the Canadian mix the batter for some pancakes.

"What?" Matthew asked, looking at him slightly confusedly.

"I like watching you make pancakes."

"Why's that?" Matthew said, flicking water into the pan, hearing it sizzle and pouring the batter into the pan.

"Just do."

Matthew smiled and looked at him, waiting for the pancakes to cook. As soon as the pancakes were finished, Matthew started to dish them up onto plates. Gilbert went into the living room, spotting Melinda on the floor tickling Grace as the boys laughed and watched. He snuck over and grabbed them both.

"Ah! Uncle Gilbert!" they both laughed. Matthew came in and got the boys and they all sat down at the table and started to eat the pancakes, all putting something different onto them. While Matthew went to get some drinks after they had finished eating, Tom looked at Grace as she flexed her fingers across the table. Melinda smiled at her sister, tapping her legs to her own little beat.

"What you doing, Gwace?" Tom asked, giggling slightly.

"Huh?" Graced asked, not realising she was doing anything.

"She pretending to play piano!" Melinda smiled.

"Cool!" Adam grinned.

Grace blushed and sat on her hands to prevent herself from making anymore movements.

"It's cool, Gwace! Don't hide!" Tom smiled.

"Here you go," Matthew smiled, putting the kid's drinks in front of them.

"Thanks, Mommy!" said Adam and Tom.

"Thanks, Uncle Mattie!" Melinda grinned.

"Thank you, Uncle Matthew," Grace said, shooting Melinda a look that said 'speak properly'.

Everyone sipped their drinks, Gilbert taking the plates to wash up. Unbeknownst to anyone, the girls were arguing in their heads.

"_Bite me_," Melinda thought.

"_Don't tempt me._"

"_I'll tickle you._"

Grace rolled her eyes, sipping her drink.

"_You know I will_," Melinda thought.

"_Yeah, yeah_…"

"_You can be so stuffy sometimes, ya know?_"

"_Better than being a slob_."

"_I am not a slob! I enjoy myself! I clean up after myself too!_"

"_Only some of the time._"

"_You can be really mean sometimes_…"

"_So can you._"

"_Well, you didn't nearly die so shut up_…"

Grace looked at her sister, shocked. Did she really just say what she thought she had? When had she nearly died?

"What?" she asked out loud, confusing everyone except her sister.

"Uh…"

Grace then realised that everyone was looking at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh huh," Tom nodded. "What did you mean?"

Melinda wouldn't look at anyone. She regretted saying anything right now and really didn't want to say anything about the scary room. Mummy had said they were safe now, but she was still scared by it.

"I'm gunna go outside…" she said, jumping down from her seat and running out the backdoor and into the back garden.

"Mel?" Adam asked, watching her go before turning to Grace. "Gwace?"

"It's nothing," Grace said, jumping down from her own seat and chasing after her sister. "MEL!"

Melinda made no effort to reply. She wanted to be on her own, so had hidden herself behind a push. However, Grace used the mind connection to find her.

"What did you mean by 'you nearly died'?" she asked, panicking ever so slightly. Melinda kept quiet, so Grace sat down opposite her and spoke through thoughts. "_Tell me, Mel… Please… What did you mean?_"

"_Well… Everyone was asleep at one point on Boxing Day… So, I went for a walk around the house,_" Melinda started to explain. "_A door opened by itself… So, I went and had a look. But, it shut me in… I got lost and then something started moving around me, so I hid… It trapped me and nearly got me… It was so close, but Mummy saved me…_"

Grace blinked in absolute shock and surprise. "_…I… I thought that was just my nightmare…_"

"_What?_"

"_I had a nightmare like that on boxing day,_" Grace said. "_It was weird. I was having a dream then it changed into that room… It was like I was watching TV and you were the character in it… I saw everything you said… Then when Mummy save you, the dream changed back again…_"

"_Did you see what opened the door?_"

"_No… The dream changed as you walked through it,_" Grace sighed. "_What do you think it means?_"

"_Something weird happened, I could see that on Mummy's face. I also heard in his mind that nothing in that room could open the door._"

"…_I wonder what happened…_"

It was at this point that girls realised that Matthew was looking for them.

"Girls, come on! Stop hiding and come back inside!" he called.

Melinda walked out from behind the bush. "Sorry, Uncle Mattie," she said, a lost look on her face.

"We didn't wowwy you, did we?" Grace said, getting out after her.

Matthew looked at them for a moment. "Oh… No, you didn't," he smiled, picking them up. Melinda still had a lost look on her face and rested her head on her uncle. Matthew hugged them.

"Everything okay, Mel?"

"Yeah…"

Matthew kissed her on the forehead and then took them back inside and into the living room with Gilbert and the boys. The adults watched the children, both concerned as Melinda stayed unusually quiet.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know… But Mel looks really lost…" Matthew said, not knowing what to do. Grace heard Matthew, but chose to ignore him. She smiled and then ran upstairs into their bedroom. She went through their bags until she found what she was looking for. Walking back into the room, she went straight to her sister and handed her the little guitar she had brought with her.

"Play something," she smiled.

"Huh?" Melinda said, only just coming out of her daze from earlier.

Soon enough she had everyone encouraging her to play, so, while blushing furiously, she agreed to do so. Picking up the guitar and checking that it was still in tune, she glanced at Grace as she sat in front of her as she normally did and started to play the first song that came into her head. Grace recognised it as "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift, smiling at the choice as Melinda knew that she like that type of music. When she finished the song, Melinda blushed even more as the others broke into cheers and applause.

"_Awe you feeling better?_" Grace asked her.

"_A little_."

"_I'm glad_."

"So," Gilbert said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Can you read me Treasure Island now?" Melinda asked.

"Sure," Gilbert smiled. "You guys want to hear it?"

Grace shrugged, not all that keen on pirates. "I'm not all that bothered."

"I wanna hear it too, Daddy!" Tom grinned.

Matthew picked Adam and Grace up, knowing that Adam didn't like pirates either. They decided to sit down there and read another book, while Gilbert took Tom and Melinda upstairs. Matthew smiled as Gilbert took the kids and then looked at the other children on his lap.

"So, what should we read?" he asked.

"What about Peter Pan?" Grace asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay," Matthew smiled, finding the book before settling down with them on his lap and starting to read.

They finished reading a few hours and the kids were both smiling happily.

"I love Peter Pan!" Grace giggled.

"Me too! I love it!" Adam smiled.

"What's your favourite part?" Matthew asked.

"Umm… When Peter and Wendy were dancing with the fairies," Grace giggled.

"I liked the flying!" Adam smiled.

"I like those parts too," Matthew smiled.

"I didn't like the pirates though…" Adam said.

"Sowwy, Adam," Grace said. "I fowgot them…"

Matthew kissed his forehead, the child turning to hug his mother. Matthew hugged him back, smiling.

"Love you, Mommy," Adam smiled.

"I love you too, Baby."

Upstairs in the boy's room, Gilbert was sat on the floor with Melinda and Tom having just finished Treasure Island.

"That was so cool!" Melinda grinned.

"You like pirates?" Gilbert smiled.

"Yeah! Mummy said he'd show me his cutlass and stuff when I'm older!"

"Whoa!" Tom smiled. "Cool!"

"Yeah, your Mum was a pretty awesome pirate," Gilbert said.

"Weally?" Melinda asked. "I know he was the captain of his ship, but he hasn't told me any of what happened yet!"

"What were you like, Daddy?" Tom asked.

"I managed to take over Silesia," Gilbert grinned.

"Is that in Austria?" Melinda said.

"Yep!"

"What did Mummy do?"

"I'll let him tell you the whole story," Gilbert said, "But I'll just say he was the biggest empire in history."

"Wow!" Melinda gasped.

"Uncle Arthur is so cool!" Tom said. "But you're more awesome, Daddy!"

Gilbert chuckled and lift them both up onto his shoulders making them both laugh and hug his head. He walked around the room, pretending that he was a ship and the kids were up in the crows nest. After a while he stopped and held them both at chest height.

"I know," the Prussian smirked. "We'll be pirates and sneak aboard their ship and capture them!"

Melinda and Tom nodded and went to the living room with Gilbert. He put them on the floor and they all snuck over to the others who were facing away from them watching TV. Gilbert grabbed Matthew, Melinda grabbed Grace, and Tom grabbed Adam. They all yelled.

"AHH! GILBERT, WHAT THE HELL?"

"MEL!"

"TOM!"

"We're pirates!" Gilbert laughed, holding onto Matthew.

"Yeah, and we've captured you!" Melinda smiled.

Grace pouted at her sister, and Matthew decided that he wanted revenge.

"I'll give you a pirate!" he said, pulling him over the top of the sofa and sitting on him, pinning him to the floor. He smirked at the Prussian.

"You are stronger than you look," Gilbert smiled.

"I am the second largest country… You always forget that…"

"That's cos you're always so calm and cute."

Matthew blushed and helped him up, smiling at the children as they hugged each other and smiled; both adults pleased to see Melinda looking happier than she had all day.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next day, after they had had lunch, the girls were sat out in the back garden with Matthew and Adam. Melinda was making a daisy chain, and Grace was watching the clouds. She then looked at the bushes and waved at the fairies she could see their.

"What are you waving at, Grace?" Matthew asked.

"Huh… There are fairies over there…" Grace said, pointing to the bush.

"I don't see anything, Grace…"

"Me either…" Melinda said.

"I don't see them…" Adam said.

"But they're right there!"

"There's nothing there," Melinda said.

"You're definitely your mother's child," Matthew said.

Melinda went back to making her daisy chains, Grace watching her. The fairies had gone inside the bush now, so she had nothing to look at other than the chains. After a moment though, Melinda yelled in shock as something hit the back of her head. She jumped in surprise, looking at the thing that had been thrown at her.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"Something hit me!"

Grace got up and returned the stone to the bush and asked the fairies inside not to throw anything else, then went to sat back down and make daisy chains as if none of that had happened. However, stones continued to be thrown at Melinda, so she ran inside to hide.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It was at the end of the girls stay with them, and Matthew and Gilbert had their stuff ready to go in the hallway. All they needed now was-

Gilbert answered the front door to see two very tanned English speaking nations.

"Hello!" Arthur smiled.

"Hey!" Alfred grinned.

"Hi," Matthew smiled. "You two have a healthy glow!"

They both walked inside and looked at their girls, the children practically glued to the TV screen watching Blue's Clues.

"Before you have your warm reunion, we need to tell you something," Gilbert said.

"…They weren't too much trouble were they?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's nothing like that," Matthew said, leading them into the kitchen.

"Then what's going on?" Alfred asked.

"Uh… Matt, you were there when it happened," Gilbert said.

"I believe Grace can see your magical creatures," Matthew said, looking at Arthur who was stunned beyond belief.

"…Pardon…"

"What?"

"Well, something happened out in the garden," Gilbert said.

"From what I could gather, these 'fairies' were throwing things at Melinda. Grace went to talk to them…"

"Well, they always did seem to like Grace more than Melinda, but that's getting off topic…" Arthur said.

"Did either of them get hurt?" Alfred asked.

"No, but Melinda got really upset," Gilbert said. "She spent about half an hour in the bedroom cos she didn't want to speak to anyone."

"They were both fine after that though…"

"Hmmm," Arthur said. "Well, as long as they're both fine, that's all we need to worry about for now."

"There was something else," Gilbert said, remembering their first morning. "At breakfast one morning, no one said anything and Grace said "what?" and Melinda ran outside. Matt couldn't find them for a little while but they were both okay. You might wanna find out what happened, cos Melinda looked pretty upset when she ran off."

"Okay…" Alfred said, looking to Arthur. "We sure missed a lot."

Arthur nodded. "But Grace saying 'what' when nobody said anything isn't a major concern… It's what they were talking about."

"Huh?" Matthew said.

"Oh… We thing they can talk to each other in their heads," Arthur explained. "An amplified version of ESP thanks to a mind reading potion I consumed when I was pregnant."

"Naturally," Gilbert said.

"Don't think too much on it," Alfred chuckled. "Now, let's go surprise the girls!"

They grinned and went into the living room.

"If you two stare any harder at that screen your eyes will go square," Arthur smiled.

"Sorry Mummy…" Grace said. She then registered what she had said and her eyes went wide. "MUMMY!" she called, jumping up and running to hug him. Arthur laughed and picked her up into a hug.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Melinda smiled, running over to Alfred. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Baby!"

"You look browner!" Grace smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we had lots of fun," Alfred smiled.

"We played pirates!" Melinda grinned.

"Really?" Alfred asked. "So did we!"

"Did you know?" Matthew said, raising an eyebrow. He and Gilbert had just put the bags into the car for them and were now stood in the doorway of the living room watching them.

Arthur nodded. "But not in the way you're thinking, Matthew… We found the Bloody Rose."

"Your ship?" Melinda gasped.

"Uh huh! It was so cool!"

"I always wondered what happened…" Gilbert said in thought.

"I'm still not going to tell you where we put it…" Arthur said with narrowed eyes. "I haven't forgotten, Gilbert."

Gilbert put his hands up. "Nah," he said. "Pirate days are over. I'm not after it anymore. Well, I say over, Mel, Tommy and I ambushed Matt, Grace and Adam the other day."

"That was funny!" Melinda laughed. "Especially when Uncle Mattie sat on you!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

An hour and a half later, they were back at home. Alfred got the bags out of the car and took them inside, Arthur locking the car and going with the girls. He smiled as the girls ran inside. Melinda flopped onto the sofa, Grace giggling and jumping on her.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Arthur laughed.

"Yeah!" both girls smiled.

Alfred then came into the room with a smile on his face. "I think I'm missing something."

"What's that?" Arthur said, looking at him.

"My hug from Grace! I only got one from Melinda!"

Both girls ran over to the parent that they hadn't hugged and did just that. They sat on opposite seats and the girls told them about their time with their uncles and cousins. Then they explained the dream Grace had had to them. With reassurances that they would find out what had happened, the adults hugged their children together, the girls being squashed together. Afterwards, they got given the gifts they had got them from their holiday. Alfred sat back down with Grace, and Melinda smiled at Arthur. The Brit ruffled her hair so the child hugged him tightly. Alfred smiled at them.

"Why are you smiling, Daddy?" Grace said, looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, uh, just remembering stuff is all."

"Like what?" Melinda asked, still hugging Arthur.

"Just that I can see lots of Mommy in you, Grace and myself in Melinda."

Melinda giggled and looked at Arthur. "Am I really like Daddy?"

"Yes, you certainly are," he smiled, but then he looked at her more clearly and teared up slightly, hugging her tightly.

"Mummy? Why are you crying?" Melinda asked, confused.

"It's difficult to explain…" Arthur said, nuzzling her hair. "You just remind me of a little boy I used to know…"

"Don't cry, Mummy!"

Arthur smiled and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Baby," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Who was the little boy?" Melinda asked.

Arthur smiled, "it was just someone I used to take care of…"

"Then why are you sad?"

"Because the little boy grew up and made some mistake," Alfred said. Arthur looked at him in surprise, Grace looking too in curiosity.

"You knew him too?" Melinda asked.

"I guess you can say that."

Melinda looked between her parents, then went back to hugging Arthur. "Well, I don't like Mummy being sad."

Arthur looked at her, thinking she looked like Alfred when he had chosen him over Francis. He tucked his legs under them completely, cocooning her in his body and hugging her tightly. He kissed her head.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I am."

The rest of the day went without a problem. The only exception being when Grace saw a unicorn in the living room. Melinda freaked out, hiding against Arthur when things started moving. She was afraid that the fairies were going to hurt her again, so Arthur found Tink and got her to prove that not all fairies were out to get her. Tink sat on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, fascinated by her hair. She ended up putting it up in a plait for her. At the same time, Grace petted the unicorn until it went away again, telling Alfred that it was pretty and soft. They soon found out that Grace liked Cowboys.

"Looks like we both have admirers of our pasts," Arthur smiled.

"It was bound to happen!" Alfred grinned.

"So, If you were a pirate and Daddy was a cowboy, how did you meet?" Melinda asked.

"We weren't a pirate and a cowboy at the same time," Arthur said.

"Oh…" said Grace. "But that still doesn't answer the question…"

"I was a pirate when Daddy was your age," Arthur smiled.

"…Was Daddy the boy you used to look after?" Grace said.

Alfred nodded.

"But you said he made mistakes…" Melinda said.

"Your father has made some mistakes…" Arthur smiled softly. "Everyone has… and he has made up for them tens of times over."

"But you were sad earlier."

"I miss those days, that's all… But it's better the way things are now."

They all smiled and went upstairs, seeing that it was fairly late. They put the children into bed, the girls talking to each other for a little while about what they could do for their first birthday, and the adults lying in their own bed, feeling slightly nostalgic.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I'm so sorry this is so late! I have had a really hectic week. I had an English exam, friendship dramas and my final day of school! I'm on half-term holiday at the moment, so I should be updating regularly again. Also, next Monday, I only have one hour of school, then another hour on Tuesday for an exam, but then that's it and I am finally out of school for 14 weeks before I go to college in September! I would have updated sooner, but the damn computer wiped the chapter as I thought I'd saved it. Oh well, better late than never. Um… No hugs this chapter; I'll do them next time, because it's about 11:30pm here in Portsmouth, UK and I want to go to bed at some point. Anyways, look out for the next chapter soon. Hopefully tomorrow at some point. :] **_


	15. One Year Has Gone So Fast

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**One Year Has Gone So Fast**_

Arthur stood at the kitchen counter and put the two candles into the birthday cake before him. His girls were sat in the living room, Grace wearing a pink cowgirl hat. Melinda had refused point blank to wear a party hat so wore a badge instead. Alfred smiled at them, trying to sort out their presents. He left the room to get his camera, and then came back and took a picture of the girls together. They giggled when the lights went out and Arthur walked into the room with the cake, both candles lit and ready to be wished on. Their parents sang happy birthday to them and then they blew out their candles together. Arthur went to turn the lights back on and Alfred picked the candles from the cake.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Alfred smiled.

"Neither can I…" Arthur said.

Grace giggled, making her parents look at her.

"What's so funny?" Alfred asked.

"I'm just happy!" the little girl smiled.

"Well, happy birthday, girls," Alfred grinned.

"Thanks Daddy!" they both said.

"Would you like your cake first or open your presents?" Arthur asked.

Both girls went silent, the same mental debate going on inside their heads. It was so clear on their faces that their parents could see it and chuckled.

"Presents?" Melinda asked her sister.

"Yeah!" Grace nodded in agreement.

Arthur smiled brought over their own individual piles. They both smiled as they opened their gifts, Melinda receiving pirate themed items and Grace receiving Wild West themed items. They ran over to their parents and hugged them tightly.

"THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU!" they laughed.

Arthur and Alfred were bowled over by the force of the hug, and were soon flat on their backs with the girls sat on them. They smiled up at their daughters.

"You're gunna have to me to read!" Melinda smiled, having received her own copy of Treasure Island.

Arthur nodded. "I will," he smiled.

"Can we get up now?" Alfred asked.

"Nope," Melinda grinned.

"Pleeease?" Arthur said.

"Nope!" Grace giggled.

"Awww, pleeeeeeeeaassseeeee?" Alfred said.

"Nope!"

"You can't get any cake!" Arthur said. "Who's going to cut it for you? Because there's no way you're cutting it yourselves."

The girls sighed in defeat, the want for cake too strong than the want to tease their parents. Alfred cut the cake for them all and they all sat and ate it with smiles on their faces. Melinda was the first one finished, Alfred soon after. He wiped her face making the little girl giggle.

"Daddy!" she smiled.

"You had cake on your fa-" he was cut off as she glomped him. "You," he grinned, holding her up in the air, "are too cute!"

Melinda laughed and wriggled. Alfred brought her to chest height again and hugged her, the little girl nuzzling him. Grace and Arthur watched them, both hugging too. Grace got a little confused when Alfred put a pirates hat on Melinda's head and she smiled about it.

"I thought you didn't want to wear a hat…" she said.

"This is a Tricorne; it's totally different!" Melinda smiled.

"Is it really?"

Melinda nodded. "See?" she said, pointing to the three corners.

"I know what I tricorne is!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I meant, is it really any different than a normal party hat?"

"Duh."

"Speak properly for once will you?" Grace snapped, stunning her parents.

"I am speaking properly! You're just stuck up about stuff like that!"

"Girls," Alfred said with a warning tone.

"That's because I want to act like the girl I am… Not some hooligan!"

"Grace!" Arthur said.

"There's a difference between being a girl and being stuck up."

"Mel!"

Grace glared daggers at her sister.

"Okay, you two calm down," Arthur said. The girls continued to glare at each other, so Arthur picked Grace up. "Why don't Grace and I get some drinks…" While they were in separate rooms, both girls were given similar talks and told to apologise. Grace and Arthur walked back into the room, Grace carrying her own drink to help Arthur.

"I… I'm sorry, Mel…" Grace said after Arthur nodded to her. "About being mean to you…"

"I'm sorry too."

Grace put her drink down and ran over to her and hugged her. Melinda hugged her back.

"_But you still started it!_"

"I DID NOT!" Melinda yelled.

"Did."

"No! You did by saying I didn't talk properly!"

"Enough already!" Alfred shouted.

Both girls looked at him.

"You two have to stop fighting!" Arthur said.

"I wasn't gunna carry on, but she did!" Melinda said, getting up and going to walk out of the room.

"Is that true, Grace?" Arthur said, the little girl looking down.

The question, however, upset Melinda even more. "You thought it was me?" she asked, looking at Arthur. "She said it in my head! That's why I shouted!" This time she did run out of the room and straight upstairs.

"Melinda!" both her parents called.

"_Drama queen_," Grace taunted, watching her run.

"DROP DEAD, GRACE!"

Arthur picked up the younger twin. "What did you just say?" he asked, Grace staying silent. "Grace!"

Grace flinched. "…I…I Called her a drama queen…"

"Grace! What did I say?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You're being really mean lately… Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Mummy… and I'm sorry for being mean…"

"You need to be more careful of what you say… Think of the implications of your words before you say them," Arthur said. "Keep this up and I'll have to do something about it, okay."

"I'm sorry, Mummy…"

"Arthur, I can't find her!" Alfred said, having came back into the living room after going to check on Melinda. He looked panicked. Grace looked at him, instantly worried.

"_I'm really sorry, Mel… I didn't mean what I said!_"

"_Why'd you say it then?_"

"_Because I wasn't thinking about what I said… I really didn't mean it…_"

"_Why'd you carry it on, though? I wasn't gunna say anymore, yet you had to blame me one more time!_"

"_I'm sorry…_"

Alfred was trying to think of places that she could be, Arthur thinking too.

"Wait!" said the American. "You said she was like me, right?"

Arthur nodded and then twigged onto what Alfred was trying to say. "The roof!"

Alfred ran upstairs and found a way up to the roof, Arthur following with Grace bobbing in his arms. Alfred climbed up and sat with Melinda, the little girl looking at the woods.

"What're you doing, Mel?"

Melinda ignored him.

"Melinda?" asked Arthur.

"Come back inside, honey. We'll talk this out," Alfred said.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's cold out here…" Arthur said. "And the roof his no place to spend your birthday."

Melinda shrugged.

"Please!" both her parents said.

"No."

"Mel!"

"No! Why should I? I'll only get lied to again!"

"Please come back, Mel…" Grace said. "Remember our promise…"

"So?" Melinda said, looking at her. "I was gunna leave it, but you had to carry on! You had to say something! Why should I believe that promise was real too?"

"Because I never break a promise…" Grace said, being put down by Arthur and crawling closer to her. Alfred picked Melinda up, and he and Arthur took the girls back into the living room.

"So what are we both going to say and mean?" he asked.

"I've already said sorry and meant it!" Melinda said.

"So have I!"

Melinda just gave up this time. She hoped down from Alfred's arms and played with one of her new toys. Grace turned and hid in Arthur's chest, the Brit looking as lost as Alfred felt.

"Girls, stop this!" said the American. "It's your birthday! Stop being upset and enjoy yourselves!"

Both girls looked at him.

"I'll let you in on something; me and Mommy had a really bad fight on one of my birthdays, but we're okay now! If we can get over it then so can you."

Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Grace asked.

"'Really' what?" Alfred asked.

"You two had a fight on your birthday… I didn't think you ever fought…" Grace said.

"It wasn't always this way, honey," Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, for a while we fought like cats and dogs!" Alfred smiled. "But like I said, look at us now."

"So are you two going to make up?"

Both girls nodded and smiled. They apologised in their heads and hugged each other tightly. As they did so, Alfred made sure Arthur was okay about what he had said receiving a kiss on the cheek. They watched the girls play with their toys for a little while, until an idea popped into Alfred's mind.

"_Daddy's gunna capture Mummy!_" Melinda said, seeing the idea flash on Alfred's face.

"_How do you know?_"

"_I can just tell_."

Alfred winked at the girls who giggled and continued to play. Arthur looked at Alfred, but was lifted and put over his shoulder before he could blink.

"AH!" he cried, the girls moving around to see his face. "ALFRED! BLOODY HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Alfred was too busy laughing and holding him in a way that he couldn't escape.

"It's an ambush!" Melinda giggled.

"You won't get free Mummy," Grace smiled.

"ALFRED!"

The America moved into the living room more and put him on the sofa, holding him in place. Arthur looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking to the girls and then him.

"Playing cowboys!" Alfred grinned.

Melinda winked at Arthur without the other's seeing. Alfred smirked and went to start tickling Arthur, but Melinda tickled Grace and then him, and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"RUN MUMMY!"

Arthur picked her up and escaped. Grace looked at Alfred grinning.

"Let's get 'em Daddy!"

Alfred laughed and picked her up, chasing after them. Arthur ran into a room and hid, Melinda thinking that they were outside so Grace wouldn't know.

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME MEL! Their in the garden!" Grace smirked, winking and pointing to the door.

Melinda groaned. "Run!"

Arthur jumped up and opened the door, ducking when Alfred tried to grab him and escaped again. He ran out into the garden, and out into the woods where he was able to speed up. They managed to get a safe distance away, but Arthur suddenly tripped over a tree root and went tumbling into a clearing, protecting Melinda from harm. Melinda squeaked and hid her face.

"Urgh…" Arthur groaned, eventually stopping flat on his back.

"Crap…" Alfred said, spotting it happen and speeding up to get to them.

"MUMMY! MEL!" Grace yelled.

Melinda looked up at Arthur. "Mummy?"

Arthur blinked and looked at her. "'M okay, Melinda."

"Sure?"

Arthur sat up and moved his foot, wincing. "Ah…"

"You're hurt!"

"It's only a twisted ankle," Arthur smiled. "If I rest here for a bit, it'll be fine."

"What happened?" Alfred asked, running into the clearing and sitting next to Arthur. They both realised what clearing they were in now, and looked up the now larger tree. "Wow, that's grown fast."

"What's grown fast?" Melinda asked.

Arthur smiled and hugged her. "It's all thanks to all of you."

"What is?" Grace said, walking over to the tree.

"Grace," Alfred said.

Grace hesitated but reached out and touched the tree.

"AH!" Arthur cried, clutching his heart.

"Grace, come back over here!" Alfred said.

The little girl knew she had done something wrong and ran back over to Alfred. "What did I do?"

"That's a very special tree that you can't touch, okay?"

"Are you okay, Mummy?" Grace asked, looking at Arthur as he breathed deeply. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No honey," he said, slightly breathless still. "It was more of a… shock… than anything."

"Why did touching the tree shock you that much?" Melinda asked.

"It's a bit complicated but… That's my heart…"

"Did I hurt your heart?" Grace said, freaking out slightly.

"No! No, sweetie! You didn't!" Alfred said. "It's just a really powerful feeling that takes over for a moment. You didn't hurt anything!"

Grace's bottom lip wobbled, so Alfred hugged her tightly.

"You didn't hurt anything! See? The tree is okay, Mommy's okay! You're not in trouble or anything!"

Grace nodded. She rest her head on Alfred's chest as Melinda had done to Arthur and both girls soon fell asleep. They both stood, Arthur's ankle rested enough that he could at least walk. However, things changed quickly. Melinda hid against Arthur and Grace winced, a cracking noise happening around them. Melinda woke up and looked at Arthur with fear in her eyes, looking into Grace's mind and seeing her dream.

"Mummy… There's something in the woods…"

A branch snapped over Arthur and Melinda as Grace cried out in her sleep, Arthur barely dodging it and Melinda screaming. This woke Grace up and their parents looked at each other deciding that they needed to get inside now before anything else happened. They walked back into the woods, the girls saying about the thing out there. They kept up a good pace, but-

"Mummy! Something's moving!"

Arthur looked around and dodged as a monster attacked them from behind. "ALFRED! TAKE MELINDA!"

Alfred did so and got yelled at to run. He did so reluctantly, putting the girls on the back porch.

Alfred turned back to the two monsters. "I thought I told you to stay deep in the woods…" he said, glaring at them.

"We're fed up with doing what you want," said the first monster.

"Well, that's too bloody bad…" Arthur said. "I created you, I can just as easily take that away…"

"Yeah, but with two against one that'll be difficult," countered the second monster. "Plus, you can't run."

And then the attack began. Arthur dodged as best he could, but ended up being flung against a tree. The monsters pinned him to the floor, making sure their claws pierced through his skin.

"AHHHHH!" Arthur screamed, trying to get free. However, the monsters started to slash across his chest and stomach, spilling his blood heavily.

"Ooooh! Another one," said the second monster, looking around as Alfred came out from behind a tree, having told the girls to wait for him.

"ALFRED! YOU IDIOT!"

With one monster after Alfred, Arthur was able to break free and obliterate the monster above him. He turned and saw Alfred being pinned against a tree by his neck his feet far above the ground. Arthur obliterated that monster too, and then caught Alfred as he fell. Alfred took deep breaths as Arthur healed his neck and then looked at him with wide eyes as he saw the amount of blood on the Brit.

"Oh God," he said, catching Arthur as he collapsed slightly. "Arthur?"

The Brit chuckled deliriously. "I'm losing a lot of blood aren't I…?"

"This isn't funny! What do I do?"

"Nothing, just help me stand…"

Alfred did so, smiling as Arthur returned to normal as the excess blood drained from his head. He healed himself and then looked at his shirt.

"Take it off," Alfred smiled. "You can wear my jacket."

Arthur grinned and did as he was told, putting on Alfred's bomber jacket. They walked back into the back garden only to get charged at by their terrified daughters.

"MUMMY! DADDY!"

They hugged them tightly and got taken inside.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Later that evening, after they had had dinner, they were all sat in the living room trying to forget what had happened that day. Melinda sat on Arthur's lap, trying to read Treasure Island and Grace was playing her DS with Alfred. Arthur pointed to a word, said it and then let Melinda copy him.

"Did I get it?"

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Can you remember the next one?"

Melinda said the big word and looked up at him.

"Well done!" he said, squeezing her gently.

After a while, the children started yawning, so they were taken upstairs and put into bed. They both fell asleep instantly, their parents going to bed too wondering what would happen in the next year.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Another late night for me guys because of this story. It's nearly 11:50pm, so I won't be doing the hugs again this chapter, hopefully tomorrow depending on what time I finish writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that very odd birthday chapter. What can I say? If it can go wrong, it will. :] Look out for the next chapter soon! **_


	16. This is Halloween

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**This is Halloween**_

The following year went by smoothly and without event. The girls had had a relatively normal second birthday, something that their parents were pleased about considering the events of the year before. Both girls had started to show their intelligence, especially when they were taken to a world meeting and ended up scolding the nations for misbehaving once again and for not coming up the ideas for reducing global warming that they had. It was now the end of October, and the twins were in their parents bedroom being dressed to go trick or treating. Melinda was dressed in a tiny pirate costume, twirling around laughing. Grace was dressed like a cowgirl with real spurs.

"This is so cooooooooool!" Melinda laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," Arthur smiled.

"You both look amazing!" Alfred grinned.

"Thanks, Daddy!" both girls giggled.

Arthur changed into Britannia Angel as his costume, having lost a bet. Alfred was dressed in an costume with an orange and green trench coat, white trousers and shirt with tears in them and a hockey mask borrowed from Matthew on the side of his head.

"Are we all ready to go?" Britannia said.

"I am," Alfred smiled.

"Aw, Mummy's an angel!" Melinda grinned.

"Where's your chainsaw, Daddy?" Grace giggled.

"I left it by the front door."

"Whoop! Are we going?" Melinda said.

Britannia nodded. "Let's go!" he smiled

"Yay!" cheered Grace.

Alfred picked her up. "Come on, Cowgirl!"

"And you little miss pirate!" Britannia grinned, picking up Melinda.

Grace giggled and made sure her spurs didn't dig into Alfred, and Melinda giggled and stroked one of Britannia's wings gently.

"Wow!"

Britannia shivered. "H-hey!" he said. "They're real you know!" To make his point the ruffled them.

"Cool! Mummy's got wings!" Grace exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Melinda said, thinking she was in trouble.

"You want to explain it to them now?" Alfred said. "Seeing as they've already heard the name Britannia."

"When you learn to control your magic, you'll be able to take on this form," Britannia smiled.

"COOL!" both twins said excitedly, having been explained most details about magic. They were taken downstairs and set down on the floor. Alfred picked up his chainsaw and opened the door and they set out into the night.

To say the girls were excited would be an understatement. They ran eagerly up to each house and waited for Britannia or Alfred to knock the door and then cried out "trick or treat!" getting lots of sweets from the people inside the homes. As they walked around the dark streets, Britannia kept getting some funny looks from other people but simply ignored them, to focused on his girls. It was heart warming, the looks of pure excitement on their faces. Grace was slightly more apprehensive about some of the costumes and houses than Melinda was, the older twin boldly walking around and enjoying every last scary aspect of the evening. The adults enjoyed walking behind their daughters and watching the small differences between them surface through means that they hadn't thought of before.

Grace had more of a sweet tooth than Melinda had. True, both children enjoyed the treats they were being given, but the nations noticed that Grace would occasionally eat a sweet when she got one she especially liked and put the others into her bag. Melinda would just put them into the bag and moved onto the next house.

Melinda enjoyed the tricks around the streets more than Grace did. Every time someone jumped out of a garden bush or a sweet bowl with a prophetic hand grabbed her, she laughed excitedly watching with a spark in her eyes. She seemed to be taking in every last detail she could see around her when she had that look in her eyes, whereas Grace hid behind her sister slightly, more wary of the strange people.

Grace pointed to another house that already had a door open, and taking it as a challenge Melinda ran up the garden path and knocked on the open door. She waited for a little while before peaking inside. Grace was at her side after a moment and a lady came to the door and smiled at them. She handed them their sweets and looked over their costumes.

"Aww, what a cute little pirate," she smiled.

"T-thanks," Melinda blushed.

"Can't forget the cute little cowgirl either," the woman smiled.

"Thank you!" Grace grinned.

"Thank you," Britannia said, ruffling his wings out of reflex. The woman passed this off as a breeze and watched as the odd little family walked away.

Grace was skipping down the street happily to the next house, Melinda walking quietly near her parents still a little embarrassed at being called cute. Grace's spurs were clinking as she skipped, the noise echoing through the dark streets. Melinda spotted their final house and hurried up to it with her sister. Grace hid behind her slightly again when a man in a ghost mask jumped out from behind a bush, Melinda looking up at him with a smirk.

"Trick or treat," she said simply, not fazed in the slightest. This stunned the man who had clearly scared everyone else that evening only to be stumped by a two year old. Britannia chuckled slightly at the obvious bewilderment of the man and led his daughters away from the house once they had their sweets.

"Okay," he smiled. "That's it!"

"Sweet!" Melinda beamed.

Alfred picked her up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Melinda giggled.

Britannia picked Grace up, mindful of the spurs. "So, how many sweets do you think we've got?"

"LOADS!" Grace said excitedly, giggling as her voice echoed like her spurs had.

"I had fun too," Alfred said.

"Good!" Melinda smiled.

"Reminds me of when this first started," Britannia smiled fondly, making Alfred smirk. The girls looked at them both confused for a moment, making Britannia laugh softly. "It was started in America, I think…"

"That's right," Alfred said. "An American tradition that started to ward away the spirit of Samhain. Then it turned into an excuse for commercialism and eating sweets."

"Cool," Melinda said, meaning the spirit part.

Britannia laughed harder this time. "Trust you to turn something that was meant to keep spirits away into a night to create cavities!"

Grace giggled at them.

"Well, it's the reason you wear a mask," Alfred smirked. "The spirits can't you tell you from one of them. But, then it turned into cute stuff like Cowboys and Pirates!"

"And angels apparently," Britannia said, glaring at him playfully.

"You made the bet and lost."

"I did… and I've accepted the consequences."

"I think it's cute," Melinda smiled.

"Cute?" Britannia laughed.

"Really cute!" Grace asked, brushing his wing by accident.

"Definitely cute," Alfred smiled.

Britannia sighed at being outnumbered on this subject, not wanting to argue with them yet still not seeing what their points were.

"Awww! Mummy!" Melinda said.

Britannia opened the front door then looked down at Melinda who had been put down with Grace. The younger twin ran into the living room as soon as the door had opened and Melinda smiled up at Britannia.

"You are cute!"

Britannia rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"That's rude," Melinda pouted, walking into the living room to join Grace on the floor. The twins poured all their sweets out of their bags and went through them, swapping the ones they didn't like and knew the other did.

"Even with her you do it!" Alfred chuckled. "Accept it, Angel, you're cute!"

Britannia blushed and looked away from him, hearing the front door shut and then feeling arms wrap carefully around his frame. He hugged him back, looking up at him softly being kissed on the lips.

"I never did ask," Alfred whispered. "Do you have underwear on under that toga?"

Britannia blushed deeply at the comment. "You'll have to find out another time," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he changed back to normal.

"Fine!" Alfred pouted.

Arthur chuckled and kissed him again, both looking around at the girls when they heard wrappers being ruffled from sweets. The girls were sat on the floor, Grace eating sweets and Melinda licking her sticky fingers clean of caramel.

"Not too many now girls," Arthur smiled.

"Okay, Mummy," both girls smiled, eating a couple more and putting the sweets back into their bags. They both yawned a few moments later and Arthur held out his hands for them to take. They walked up the stairs with them, Alfred following closely behind. They got the changed for bed, Alfred putting Melinda into bed and Arthur sorting Grace.

"Night…" Melinda said, getting kissed goodnight by her father.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," the American smiled, smoothing her hair until she fell asleep.

"Night Daddy, night Mummy!" Grace smiled. "I had fun tonight!"

"So did I, Sweetie," Arthur smiled, kissing her forehead then moving over to kiss Melinda goodnight.

"Me too," Alfred smiled, kissing her too.

Grace smiled and closed her eyes, Alfred smoothing her hair until she fell asleep too. The adults got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They smiled at each other and then went to change for bed too, Arthur making the mistake of watching a late night horror movie with Alfred.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hola! Halloween in June! Fuck logic. Anyways, there will be various types of time skips in this story, whether it be days, weeks, months, or like this chapter years. I'll be sure to say at the beginning of the chapter the time period it's been so as not to confuse you too badly. What else? Uh… Hugs. None again this time. Thought I'd start fresh, so in any reviews on here or on my tumblr (link on my profile) if you would like a hug do as you would normally do! Look out for the next chapter soon! **_


	17. Gift of a Friend

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Gift of a Friend**_

The next two years flew by, and Arthur and Alfred watched their daughters grow into beautiful 4 year olds, who, at that moment, were in their bedroom with their parents getting ready for their first day of school. Melinda was bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited and nervous, twirling around so her black school skirt flew out slightly. Both girls shoes were shiny and new over their white socks, and over the white polo shirts were blue sweatshirts with their school emblem on. Melinda's hair was already sorted into a half up half down fashion, while Arthur was still putting Grace's up into a ponytail.

"You look so grown up!" Alfred smiled.

Arthur soon started fussing over Grace, annoying the little girl.

"Mummy… Mummy stop… MUMMY!"

Arthur jumped at the shout. "Sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry," Grace smiled, hugging her mother.

"I don't know what I'm going to do all day without you two around…" Arthur said, hugging Grace tightly.

"You'll find something to do," Grace smiled.

Arthur sniffed, keeping his composure at how fast the girls were growing up. "Come on then," he said. "We don't want to be late for your first day."

"Come on!" Melinda beamed, taking Alfred hand and walking downstairs with him. Grace took hold of Arthur's and they followed Melinda and Alfred downstairs. Alfred picked up Melinda's lunchbox, passing Grace's to Arthur. Arthur grabbed his house keys and then they left the house, walking to the school. Arthur held onto Grace's hand tightly as they crossed the road, and soon they were walking straight up to the outside classroom door.

"Okay, you have fun now!" Alfred smiled. "Behave yourselves."

"I will Daddy!" Melinda grinned.

"Be polite and please, please, _please_ only speak English…" Arthur said, having discovered at their last world meeting that the girls had been being taught almost all of the languages in the world and were now fluent in most of them.

"Awww, that's no fun!" Grace teased.

"Grace…" Arthur said with a warning tone.

"I was only joking!" Grace giggled, kissing him and joining Melinda by the door. "I promise!"

Alfred smiled and waited until they were let inside. "I can't wait till the end of the day."

"Me either…" Arthur said, watching them disappear inside.

"We'll get to see if your dream will come true!"

"They look the same as they did," Arthur smiled, nodding.

"Well, come on," Alfred grinned. "Let's go and find something to do." He winked and started to walk away. Arthur smirked and hurried after him, holding his hand and heading home.

Melinda walked into the classroom first, seeing it to be completely empty of people. Grace followed her in, looking around in confusion.

"Where's the teacher?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"…Are we the first here…?" Grace said, but the heard people in a little play area for the Reception class.

"Let's go and see," Melinda said excitedly, heading towards the people in the play area. Grace held onto her hand nervously, walking with her. Melinda gave her hand a squeeze and went over to the people. On closer inspection, the girls recognised the other children instantly.

"MARCO! DONA!" they cried.

Marco looked around and grinned. "Melinda! Grace!"

"Hey!" smiled Dona, running over and hugging Grace.

Marco ran over and hugged Melinda, the little girl giggling.

"This is so exciting," Dona smiled.

"I know!" Melinda nodded, letting Marco go so he could hug Grace too.

"I thought you two were going to Italy, Spain or Germany to be taught," Grace said, hugging Marco back.

"Nah, both our parents decided to send us here so we had someone we knew!" Dona explained.

"I'm so glad!" Grace said.

"Hey, did your parents make you promise to speak English too?" Marco asked.

"Yeah!" Melinda said. "I don't know why though."

"Oh, well!" Dona said.

"Probably so we don't confuse the other children…" Grace thought aloud.

"Hmm… Ah well! Look! We found some cool toys!" Marco smiled, taking Melinda's hand and pulling her to where they were playing when they'd come in. Melinda went with him and looked at the toys.

"Cool!" she said, Marco showing her how to use it.

"Looks like we could still be right," Grace giggled to Dona.

"I hope so," Dona smiled. "It would be so cool."

Grace nodded her agreement. "So, where's the teacher?"

"She went to the staff room for a moment," Dona explained. "She told us to stay here and play and to wait for other people to show up.

"What's she like?"

"She's really nice!"

"That's good!" Grace smiled.

All four children looked around as more children came into the classroom and then put the toys away. They walked together and sat in front of their teacher on the floor in a circle with the other children; Grace sitting in between Melinda and Dona, and Marco sitting on Melinda's other side. The teacher joined the circle and explained that they would do circle time to introduce themselves, and then they would be free to do whatever activity they wanted to do that morning to get to know each other. They went around in the circle each child saying their names; some shyly, others confidently. After they were done, they all dispersed to the different little areas. Dona and Marco went to play with the paints.

"Come on!" Melinda smiled to Grace, going to go play with the paints too.

"I'd rather not," Grace said, glaring at the paints.

"Why not Grace?" Marco asked.

"I'll only get messy."

At that point, a small blonde girl with green eyes came over to them. She was nervous and on her own, so they smiled.

"Can I play with you guys?" she asked.

"Sure!" Marco smiled.

"I'm Clare," she smiled, then she looked at Grace. "If you don't want to get messy, why don't you go play with Charlotte?" She pointed to a brown haired girl sat at a table by herself drawing with pencils. Grace nodded, smiled and went over to her.

"Hi!" she smiled.

Charlotte looked up at her. "Hi!" she moved over for her to sit down. "You're Grace, right?"

"And you're Charlotte."

"Uh huh," she smiled, passing her some paper and pencils.

They sat and drew for a little while in silence until Grace spoke up.

"You're an only child aren't you?" she asked.

Charlotte blinked in surprise. "Y-yes… How'd you know?"

"I can tell…" Grace smiled. "You're quiet. I like that."

"Thanks?"

Over on the other side of the room, Melinda, Dona, Marco and Clare were joined by a blonde girl called Dan who Clare knew from living round the corner from her.

"Do you two have any siblings?" Melinda asked.

"We both have younger brothers," Clare said.

"Cool!" Dona smiled.

"Not really," Dan said.

They ended up talking about their interests, finding out that Dan was very adept at sports and Clare had been taught guitar by her grandfather. They all watched Grace and Charlotte go outside to a sandpit where a brunette called Amber was playing. They were soon joined by another brunette called Danni, so Melinda, Dona, Clare and Dan went to join them. Marco smiled and waved them off, going to play with the toys with a blonde boy with amber eyes. The girls all sat in the sandpit, talking and getting to know each other. They all jumped when a bell sounded.

"What was that?" Grace asked.

Her question was answered when they're teacher appeared at the door and called them all in for snacks. They all had fruit and milk, sipping and eating happily.

"I'm glad Marco's made some friends too," Melinda smiled, looking over to Marco sat with a group of boys.

"Yeah," Dona agreed.

"So, how do you guys no each other?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, you never said!" Clare smiled.

"Oh… Well… Umm… Our parents work together…" Grace said, bending the truth ever so slightly.

"Yup, they work together and so we've sort of grown up together," Melinda smiled, much better under pressure than Grace.

"Yup, and Marco's my cousin," Dona smiled.

"That's so cool!" Clare and Dan grinned.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Near the end of the day, Melinda was sat on the floor with their new friends. They were talking about who was coming to pick them up. Most said their mum or dad, others had different options.

"My granddad comes and gets me," Charlotte said.

"My Mum and Nan," Clare said. "My Daddy's out in Brunei at the moment."

"Aw," Melinda said. "So he didn't see you this morning?"

"No, but Mummy filmed me and my brother so he'll still get to see me!"

At that point Marco walked over to them.

"Hi, Marco!" Melinda smiled. "How's your day been?"

Dona winked at Grace, making her giggle and the others look at them funny. They explained the whole situation to them, making them smile and giggle too.

"It's been really fun!" Marco said, sitting down with her. "What about yours?"

"Yeah, it was fun! You're really good at football!" Melinda smiled, remembering the mini game he'd had with the other boys at lunchtime.

"Thanks," Marco smiled, blushing faintly.

The teacher walked to the classroom door and opened it, signalling to the children to go and get their belongings and go home. They did so, each child running up to their parents or careers when they spotted them.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Grace and Melinda cried together, Grace running up to Arthur and Melinda running to Alfred.

"How was your day?" Arthur asked.

"It was so fun!" Melinda grinned, hugging Alfred. "We made loads of friends!"

"That's great!" Alfred smiled.

Grace hugged her mother tightly and then saw Clare. "Hey!" she called. "Mummy, this is Clare!"

"Hello there," he smiled.

"Hello," she smiled back.

Melinda pointed to a girl walking over to them. "That's Charlotte."

"Can I stay with you for a little bit… Granddad must be having trouble parking…" Charlotte said.

"Of course," Arthur smiled.

"So, how did you guys like school?" Alfred asked.

"Loved it, Daddy!"

"Hey! You have an American accent!" Clare grinned. "Cool!"

Grace nodded. "Daddy's America… n…"

"That's so cool!" Charlotte smiled.

"Yup, straight from the US me."

"Where abouts in America, if you don't mind me asking," Clare said.

"New England," Alfred said, smirking a little at Arthur.

"Git…"

"Mind your language!"

After a little while, Clare walked back to her mother and grandmother, and Charlotte finally spotted her grandfather. The nation family waved to them and then headed for home, Melinda sat on Alfred's shoulders and Grace being carried by Arthur.

"So, was it like you thought?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"No… Not exactly… But I did say it wasn't set in stone," Arthur smiled.

"Still pretty awesome," Alfred smiled. "Which reminds me! I have a surprise waiting at home."

"What?" Melinda asked.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"Can we have a clue?" Grace asked.

"No," Alfred said.

"Awwww!" Melinda whined.

"We're almost home, so you won't have to wait long!"

"Please!" Grace pouted.

"Oh, look! Air!"

"Daddy!" Melinda laughed. They got into the house a short while after and both girls were instantly tugging at Alfred's trousers when they were set on the floor. "Surprise now!"

Alfred smiled and walked with them sat on his feet to the dresser drawer where he took out a gold photo frame which held the drawing Arthur had done of the girls.

"Now be nice cos Mommy drew this!"

"You framed it?" Arthur said softly.

"Yup, the day we painted the nursery!"

"When did you draw this, Mummy?" Grace asked, sitting on the sofa with her parents and sister.

"Um… When I was a month or so gone and I'd had a dream about you two."

"That's so cool!" Melinda said. "You knew we'd look like that before we were born?"

"Uh huh!"

"I like it," both girls smiled.

Their parents smiled to each other and hugged the girls together. They laughed and talked for the rest of the afternoon about the girls' day.

"I can't wait to go back tomorrow," Grace beamed.

"_That'll soon change_," Arthur thought to himself, smiling and giving Alfred the frame to put with the other family pictures they had been building up over the years.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: First day of school! The naivety of the children! Bless. Okay, so it's nearly midnight here and I am freaking tired having written two chapters in one day, plus did some planning, sorted out a freaky alarm and blogged and all sorts today. So, as for your hugs, if I get it written sooner tomorrow (which I'm planning to because I have something wicked planned for the next chapter) I'll do my proper hugs list like usual. However, as I'm tired, today everyone who has reviewed gets a hug from every character from Hetalia and this story. Look out for the next awesome chapter soon! **_


	18. History Lessons

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**History Lessons**_

True to their mother's prediction, the girls slowly got into the habit of not wanting to go to school. It was fun through their first few weeks, but at that moment they were on their summer holidays aged seven and were sat on a plane to America with their parents. Melinda was sat in a seat reading Young Sherlock Holmes, Alfred was getting a drink, Grace was playing on her PSP and Arthur was reading too.

"How much longer?" Melinda said, glancing out of her window.

"4 hours," Alfred said, setting all of their drinks on the table and sitting down.

"Urgh!" Grace groaned. "Why are you two so far apart?"

Arthur marked his place in his book. "It's not our fault!"

"Oh hush up, Grace!" Melinda said. "You've survived 8 hours already, suck it up!"

"Exactly! 8 hours! How much longer does it have to be?"

"4. Obviously. Dad just said that!" Melinda said, sipping her drink.

"I know what he said! I just… Ah, forget it…" Grace sighed, standing up and taking her drink. "I'm going to walk around…"

"Okay, Baby, just don't go anywhere that could get you hurt," Alfred said, sipping his drink.

Grace nodded and went to explore. Getting bored of her book now, Melinda put it back into her bag and got out her notebook. Arthur lent on Alfred as he read, the American sipping his drink, smiling and looking over Melinda as she continued to write.

"Whatcha writing?" he asked.

"What?" Melinda asked, looking up from her book.

"I always see you writing in that thing but I never know what!"

Melinda blushed at being caught, having hid her stories from her parents since she started writing them. "O-oh… It's just a story I've been working on…"

Arthur looked up now, marking his page again. "What kind of story is it?"

"Well, I guess it's an adventure story…"

"Cool!"

"What's happened so far?"

Melinda didn't quite know how to phrase it, so she gave her book to Arthur who read the story so far with Alfred. Whilst they were reading, Grace wandered back and spotted the notebook in their hands and a blushing Melinda sipping her Coke.

"_You let them read your story?_" she asked, sipping her nearly empty drink and sitting down.

"_I kind of got cornered into it_," Melinda replied.

"This is really good!" Arthur smiled.

"Wow…" Alfred said. "Why have you never showed us this before?"

"Uh…" Melinda hesitated, blushing profusely.

"She didn't want you to read it and think it was bad…" Grace supplied.

Arthur looked from Grace to Melinda. "Why would you think that?" he asked. "This is brilliant!"

Melinda blushed more, looking down into her glass with a small smile.

"It's awesome, Baby!" Alfred smiled.

"T-thanks…" Melinda said, taking her notebook back.

Grace smiled and put her earphones in. "I'm going to try and sleep."

"Okay, Hun," Arthur smiled.

Everyone carried on with what they were doing, Melinda getting up to get another drink of Coke. On her way back, they hit turbulence and she lost her balance, spilling her drink over the floor and landing hard on her back. Grace hadn't buckled in, so she hit the deck and woke with a shout.

"Grace! Are you okay?" Alfred said, getting up and helping her sit back in her seat.

"Yeah…" Grace replied, nodding and taking her earphones out.

"I'm gonna check on Melinda," Alfred said, walking towards the bar. He spotted Melinda sat on the floor rubbing her arm. "You okay?"

She looked up at him as he walked over and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll clean that up, you go get yourself another drink and sit down," Alfred said, helping her stand up. Melinda nodded and went to get another drink, whilst Alfred got some paper towels and cleaned up the drink.

7 hours later, everyone was asleep in their seats having gotten bored and tired on the long flight. Having buckled up this time, Grace remained asleep undisturbed as they hit some more turbulence. However, Melinda, Alfred and Arthur woke up.

"Not again!" Melinda moaned. She looked out of the window and saw that they were nearly there. "Cool!"

"We're almost there," Arthur smiled. "Can't me more than an hour now."

"Finally!" Melinda grinned.

"So impatient!" Alfred chuckled.

"Reminds me of you~!" Arthur smirked at Alfred.

"Just a little," Alfred smiled.

Arthur kissed him, the American kissing him back.

"Never not gross…" Melinda groaned, looking out the window again.

Her parents laughed and then kissed again.

"Oh come on!" Melinda said. "You're doing it on purpose now!"

Grace woke up from the noise. "Doing what?"

Melinda put her head against the window. "Don't ask… _Please_!"

"What did I miss?"

"I ASKED YOU NOT TO ASK!"

To answer Grace, Alfred kissed Arthur again, the Brit closing his eyes and kissing him back. Melinda face-palmed, making Grace looked at her.

"I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now!"

"It's still gross!" her sister replied, looking at her incredulously.

Grace sighed, so Melinda turned her attention back to her parents.

"You've made you're point," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What point?" Alfred said. "I just like kissing him!"

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, leaning it on his husband's shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Melinda asked.

"Half an hour, okay?" Alfred said.

"Finally!" Grace grinned, stretching.

Alfred shook his head and chuckled. "I give up."

"How d'ya think we feel?" Melinda said.

They started to pack their things away, stowing their bags under the seats so that they wouldn't shift too much when they landed. Alfred smiled as they felt the plane begin to land. However, Arthur had one hand gripping the arm of the chair and the other digging into Alfred's arm.

"Ow!" Alfred said, looking at Arthur. "What?"

"I hate landing…" mumbled the Brit.

"I never new that…" Alfred said, feeling the plane bump as it hit the runway.

"…We've always been doing something when we land," Arthur said.

"Well, we're here now!" Alfred smiled.

They all unbuckled and got out of their seats, picking up the bags and getting their suitcases from the over head holders. Arthur opened the jet door, Alfred smiling as the afternoon sun welcomed their arrival.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It was late afternoon when they finally reached Alfred's house, walking into the large building with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to be back," Melinda smiled.

"Yeah!" Grace smiled, putting their bags into their room.

Arthur and Alfred joined them after putting their bags into their room and smiled as the girls looked out into the forest.

"Dad, we never have asked…" Melinda said. "Is your heart out their like Mum's is?"

"Yeah, it is."

"That is so cool!"

The girls looked out of their window and spotted a large tree in the distance.

"Is that it?" Melinda said.

"Huh?"

"Is that your heart?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"It's huge!"

Grace smiled widely. "Can we go and see it?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, just don't go out there without supervision okay," Alfred said.

"Why?"

"Just a precaution," Arthur smiled. "There are a lot more wild animals here than in England."

Alfred looked at him for a moment, then turned back to the girls. "So no going out there without supervision."

"Okay."

Arthur went up to him and whispered. "I couldn't tell them there's a change there's a sociopath ghost out there hell bent on getting revenge now could I?"

Alfred nodded his agreement and then looked to the girls again. "Come on, go get in your Pjs and we'll all just chill out downstairs.

"Okay Dad!" they smiled.

The adults left the room and went downstairs. Alfred flopped onto the sofa in the living room, Arthur sitting on him.

"You like sitting on me, don't you?" Alfred said, looking up at him.

"Uh huh!" Arthur smirked.

Alfred smiled, so Arthur leaned down and kissed him receiving a kiss in return. They smiled at the girls as they came into the room and curled up in the two other chairs in the room. Melinda had a drink with her, so sipped it and opened the book she had brought downstairs with her. Grace smiled at her parents and then opened her own book, but then groaned when she realised what book Melinda was reading. Alfred took a closer look at the front cover and saw that it was Treasure Island. Again.

"How many times have you read that now?" he asked the older twin.

Without looking away from her book or even waiting much longer for a pause, Melinda replied "211".

"I bet you can recite it word for word by now," Arthur smiled.

"She can…" Grace said with a look of annoyance. "She does it constantly in her head… Bug the hell out of me…"

Melinda smirked and started to recite in her head as she read, making Grace groan and throw a pillow at her. Melinda laughed and ducked, Grace glaring at her.

"Come on girls, don't fight," Arthur said, shaking his head and smiling. At that moment, Alfred decided to sit up. He caught Arthur before he fell down, the Brit looking up at him in shock. "Whoa…"

"You okay?" Alfred said, sitting him on his lap.

"Yeah… Just a bit surprised…" Arthur smiled.

Melinda looked away from her book and glanced at Grace's. "Grace, why are you reading a history book? We're on summer holidays!"

"She's like you, Arthur!" Alfred grinned. "She's gunna be a walking encyclopaedia!"

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just interested…" then she looked at Alfred. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'd take it as a compliment, Grace," he smiled.

"So sensitive…" Alfred chuckled, making Melinda snigger. He got up when the phone started to ring, and his family listened to him; all surprised by his tone as he was normally so laid back. "Uh… really? Now? But we just got- Okay… Okay! I said okay! Jeez, we'll be there as soon as we can! You're lucky it's just up the road or I'd… Oh, shut up."

"Trouble?" Arthur asked.

"An emergency meeting was just called. It's up the road and only 15 minutes, but we have to leave the girls here…" Alfred said after hanging up.

"What happened?" Melinda asked.

"They wouldn't tell me."

Arthur frowned and got up. "Okay. Girls… will you be okay?"

Grace nodded. "We have your number if anything goes wrong."

"We'll lock you in," Arthur smiled.

"Okay," both girls replied.

"We won't be long," Alfred said, putting his bomber jacket on. Arthur grabbed his out jacket, put it on and then walked out the front door, locking it behind them.

Grace looked at Melinda with a confused expression. "I wonder what it's about?"

"I have no idea," replied the older twin, "but it doesn't sound good."

They both sighed and continued to read, but looked up as creaking happened.

"It's an old house…" Grace said, trying to keep her nerves under the control of her rational mind. "Probably nothing."

"Yeah, I know," Melinda said calmly, not affected by the creaking as it got louder. She went back to reading, but Grace continued to look around. She was finding it harder to keep calm as the building creaked and rattled and then-

BANG.

"Ah!" Grace screamed, looking at Melinda.

The older twin looked up from her book and at Grace. "Well, that's new…" she said, the house continuing to creak. "You okay, Grace?"

The younger twin nodded then went back to reading about the civil war, trying to concentrate on that rather than the creaking. Melinda put her book down and got out of her seat, walking slowly towards the living room window. She looked out into the back garden, and her eyes went wide as she spotted something by the woods.

"Hey! I recognise him!" she said.

"What?" Grace said, getting up and joining her at the window.

"That's a friend of mum and dad's!" Melinda smiled, remembering seeing his face in both of their minds one time when she was younger. Both girls waved and the man waved back, smiling and glowing slightly in the darkness. "Let's go say hello!" Melinda said, running into the kitchen and going out the back door.

"Wait!" Grace said, standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"I think we should stay inside…"

"Why? You can, I'm going to say hi!"

Grace stayed in the door way, worried, whilst Melinda walked over to the man.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Melinda."

"Hey, I'm William," replied the man. "That's a pretty name. You look a lot like your Dad."

"Thanks!"

"_You've said hello, now come back!_"

"Speaking of your Dad," William continued. "Where are your parents?"

"_Don't be rude_," Melinda said to Grace. "They're out at the moment; they'll be back soon though!"

"Alright. Hey! How's about you come for a walk in the woods with me while we wait?"

"_We're not allowed in the woods!_"

"_Dad said we're not allowed without supervision; he's supervision_. Okay, I've not been in there before!"

"Excellent," William smiled, holding out his hand. Melinda took it and walked into the woods with him.

"MEL!" Grace shouted, panic settling into the pit of her stomach now. She ran inside and grabbed the phone and called Alfred.

"What's up," her father said, answering the phone.

"Mel's-gone-into-the-wood-with-a-man-we-think-is-your-friend-but-I-get-a-weird-feeling-from-it-and-I-don't-like-it please don't be mad!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Baby, slow down!"

"Mel's gone into the woods with a man we think is your friend but I get a weird feeling from it and I don't like it please don't be mad!"

"We'll be right back."

Grace hung up the phone and checked on her sister, being oddly blocked by something. She could make some things out. Water. Sand. Seaweed. A skeleton.

Wait.

A skeleton?

"_You know, you really do look like your Daddy,_" Grace heard William say to Melinda, the little girl's fear now showing. "_He came here with me too when he was your age. You should share that too._"

_Melinda tried to run, but he caught her. She screamed as he started to torture her as he had done so to Alfred._

"MEL!" Grace squeaked.

"GRACE?" Alfred shouted, running into the house with Arthur. Grace ran over to them and hugged Alfred tightly.

"He's hurting her!"

"Come here…" Arthur said, changing into Britannia, grabbing them and running outside before taking flight.

"Where are they?" Alfred asked.

"A cave!"

"Of course! The cove, Arthur!"

Britannia flew faster and practically did a nose dive, dropping Alfred down the stone slide. He followed after him, holding onto Grace who had closed her eyes. They could all hear Melinda screaming in absolute fear and agony. Britannia followed Alfred through to the cove, terrified that they were too late.

"Oh, look who's finally decided to show up," William smirked.

Melinda looked over at them weakly; bloody, bruised, and broken.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Alfred yelled.

Britannia appeared a second later and let Grace go who backed against the wall in terror. "I've obliterated you once, don't make me do it again."

"I've got me and him in here," William said. "It'll take a lot." He knocked Melinda's broken ankle deliberately, making the seven year old scream. Alfred grit his teeth in anger, unable to get to his little girl without causing her more damage.

"Let. Her. Go. NOW!" Britannia commanded, glaring at the poltergeist.

"I don't think I will," William said, pressing down on her ankle more.

Melinda screamed louder, crying against the bloodied sleeve of her pyjamas.

"STOP!" Grace shouted, in tears as she could feel the ghost of Melinda's pain. William changed from her ankle to her broken arm, making Melinda sob and scream. "I SAID STOP!" Grace shouted, stamping her foot and making the cove shake. Britannia stared at her, in utter shock. Grace continued to cry and backed up again, going shy once more.

"Hand her over," Britannia said.

William knelt next to the little girl then smirked. "No." Melinda screamed as he made the slash on her torso as deep as it had been on Alfred, the American powerless to get her until Britannia got William away.

"MEL!" Grace yelled, able to see some bones of her sister's rib cage.

"MELINDA!" Britannia shouted, able to see it too. "WILL! GIVER HER BACK NOW!"

"This is too fun."

"_Mel…_"

Melinda was bleeding too much and in too much pain to even think a response to her sister.

"I could always throw her in the water?" Will said, looking at Alfred and sending him a ghost of the suffocating feeling. "You remember that part right?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Britannia said.

"But she can't swim that well yet!" Grace squeaked.

"All the better," William said, causing Melinda to screech as she was lifted by her broken ankle.

"NO!" Alfred cried.

William held Melinda higher so they could see each other. "You're Daddy knows exactly how this is going to feel."

Melinda whimpered and closed her eyes. "M-Mummy… D-Daddy…"

"Will!" Britannia snapped. "I won't ask again. Put. Her. DOWN!"

William smirked and dropped her into the water. "You didn't say where."

"MEL!" they all cried, Alfred diving into the water after her and Grace turning on William.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT POSSIBLE REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR HARMING HER?"

"Well, they say history can repeat itself."

Grace went over to him and glared up at him. "They also say we should learn from the past!" She then punched him in the balls, making him fly back against the cove wall.

"Wow… Quite a punch she packs there…" William said, looking to Britannia. "I think this time was more fun than with Al. She looks just like him, but I got the satisfaction of seeing pain in your eyes. Like hurting both of you at the same time."

They looked around when they heard a splash and coughing, seeing Alfred holding Melinda close and trying to get out of the water.

"D-Dad?"

"Yeah, Baby, it's me…"

"It hurts so bad…"

"Alfred, get them out of here…" Britannia said, the tips of his wings now black.

"I'm not going Mum!" Grace snapped.

"Aw, Princess wants a shot at the big bad guy, huh?" William taunted. "More fun for me, I guess."

Alfred climbed out of the water, carrying Melinda and trying not to hurt her. "Grace come on!"

"I've told you, I'm NOT GOING!" Grace shouted, breaking off the top of a stalagmite and throwing it directly at William's head. The ghost ducked and commented on her pitching, provoking Grace into throwing more.

"Alfred, just leave with Melinda…" Britannia said. "I'll get Grace out." He watched her throw another rock at William. "I suppose you've inherited your father's strength and my temper…"

Grace was getting angrier the more times she missed and continued to launch projectiles at him; she ignored everything Britannia said, her focus completely on destroying William. She gave up throwing, growled and punched him again. William smacked against the wall really hard again, making a crack appear. She started to kick him while he was on the floor, making him hit the wall more. Britannia ran over and grabbed her, pulling her away as he could tell what would happen. However, Grace was a very angry child at that moment; she could tell that Melinda was getting worse.

"LET ME GO MUM!" she screamed. "LET ME FUCKING MURDER HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO MEL!"

"Watch your language!" Britannia snapped. "And no…"

".GO!"

"No, you're going to come with me and calm down."

"Listen to your Mommy Grace," smirked William.

Grace shouted at the ghost and broke free of Britannia's hold, aiming to punch William in the face. Instead, she punched a hole in the wall when he dodged her. They all looked at the crack along the ceiling.

"Not much longer for this place…" William muttered.

"Grace, we're leaving… NOW!" Britannia shouted, grabbing her again and starting to pull her out of the cove.

"MUM! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Yeah, get her out before she's hurt like her precious older sister," William taunted.

Grace broke free of Britannia's hold again, but this time froze as she did so.

"Grace?" Britannia said carefully. Grace started to breath heavily and clicked her back. Britannia recognised the signs and stepped back a bit, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her until it was over. She fell to her knees and hung her head, then screamed in pain as she sprouted black wings. She had transformed into her Angel form, and Britannia could only watch as she stood and took hold of her wand.

"You will pay for what you've done," she said her voice laced with that of the dark form. She pointed her wand at the ghost, Britannia running over to stop her. He was too late. She cast that spell that backfired when William disappeared. Grace turned white, changed to normal and passed out, and Britannia changed into Arthur again. The Brit covered Grace with his own body, and the cove caved in around and on top of them.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred found an exit easily and carried Melinda outside.

"D-Dad…"

"Yeah, Baby…" Alfred said, sitting her on the grass.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry…" Melinda said, shaking uncontrollably.

Alfred blinked in surprise. "No, Baby… You didn't know… I'm the one who should be sorry…"

Melinda continued to shake, wincing every so often. "M-M-M-Mummy…? G-G-G-Grace…?"

Alfred looked back to the cove. "I'll go back for them in a minute… I need to call help for you first though…" He got his mobile phone out and called for an ambulance. Melinda started to lose consciousness through the amount of blood she was losing, and when Alfred turned around he sat down and pulled her against him. "No! Mel! No! Baby, open your eyes! Keep 'em open for me! Please!"

Melinda opened her eyes and nodded weakly, the motion making her head swim. They both looked around when they heard a bang come from the cove.

"W-what w-was t-that?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know…" Alfred said. He turned around slightly as he heard the ambulance coming. "Thank God…" He felt Melinda rest her head against him weakly. "Mel? Baby, stay awake."

"T-trying…"

"Come on…" Alfred said, seeing the flashing lights heading in their direction. Melinda finally passed out, unable to stay awake any longer and Alfred felt her slump against him. "Me? Mel, wake up!" He tried to wake her up, but couldn't so helped the paramedics get her into the ambulance. But then he heard a shout from inside the cove. "ARTHUR! GRACE!" He ran over to the cove, but covered his face as dust flew out, and coughed. "ARTHUR? GRACE?" He called over some of the other emergency service officers that had shown up, thankful for the fire-fighters who had arrived at the mention of the cove, and started to dig them out of the cave in.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Yeah. When I said something wicked last chapter, I meant evil. William's back and badder than ever! Oh and such a lovely cliffhanger that is! Will Melinda survive? Will Arthur and Grace get out of the cove? What will Alfred do? Look out for the next chapter to find out the answers!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**England and America: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx, _**and**_ PedoFly-

_**Japan: -hugging**_ InsaneNicEly-


	19. Silence

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Silence**_

Silence is truly an awful sound. There's nothing good, nothing bad, nothing to help us distinguish one thing from another. It is the loudest sound anyone is ever likely to hear, and it is one of the only things capable of consuming a person from the inside out. In silence, you are forced to listen to your own thoughts. Your hopes. Your fears. You have to face everything and there is no way of blocking things out. There's no reassurance in silence. Nothing to say that everything will be okay. No one to embrace you and keep you safe. The only thing embracing you in silence is the void. It's cold. It's taunting. It's cruel. Yet, it's fair. It's unbiased. In silence, you see everything, can look from all angles. Silence is deafening, and you never quite know whether it will be the last thing you will hear.

Silence was what Alfred was dealing with at that moment. They were all in a private ward on a quiet part of the hospital. It had been a long, silent night. Alfred had been sat in the waiting room alone for what seemed like centuries. Grace was put into their room first. She had a few scrapes, but nothing of major damage. However, she hadn't woken up. Alfred sat with her, holding her hand while he waited for the next member of his family. Arthur was taken into the room next. He had a bandage around his head, a cast on his arm, a cast on his leg and severe bruising on his back. He had woken up briefly in the ambulance, but it was only for a few seconds. Alfred moved to sit next to him, brushing his hair from his face and watching the neutral expression with his own pained one. Finally, Melinda was brought into the room. His breath nearly caught in his throat when he saw her. She was covered in purple bruises, stitches from her deeper cuts (such as the one on her chest), she hand a cast on her arm, and one on her leg. She hadn't woken either, leaving Alfred to sit in his chair all evening waiting for someone to break the silence.

It was now noon and Alfred was sat in his chair still, silent with his head in his hands. He hadn't slept at all that evening, too stressed and frightened to even dare fall asleep.

"Nnn…" came a low groan, making Alfred look up. "Grace… Melinda… Alfred!" Arthur woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. He regretted it, falling back down clutching his head.

"Arthur…" Alfred said quietly, helping him lay back carefully.

"Alfred?"

Alfred smoothed his cheek. "Who else?" he said, smiling slightly. "I was so scared… You were all out… and… and… I didn't know what was happening!"

Arthur opened his eyes slowly to see how stressed and exhausted Alfred looked. "Grace… went black…"

"S-she… she went black?"

Arthur nodded and looked over to her. Alfred looked too, that feeling of overwhelming silence suffocating him again. He needed to break it.

"Neither of them have woke up yet…" he said. "The doctor should be back in a while with results and stuff for Grace… and Melinda had to have surgery and blood transfusions and stuff…"

"I thought as much…" Arthur said, nodding.

"It was so quiet…" Alfred sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologise."

"I do! I should have gotten her out way before she got that angry!"

Alfred closed his eyes and put his head back in his hands. Arthur looked at him, seeing a different side of Alfred he hadn't seen before. He was usually so calm and collected, his eyes sparkling and smiling that one simple smile that brightened the room. But here… He was different. He looked withdrawn, terrified, vulnerable. He hated seeing him this low when he normally was so strong. Arthur moved one of his hands to Alfred's, the American looking up at him.

"It's going to be okay," Arthur said with a small soft smile.

"Nng…" came a low moan from across the road.

"Melinda," Arthur said, looking over.

Alfred got out of his seat and went over to his eldest daughter. He smoothed her hair out of her face and watched as her green eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Baby!"

"Where are we?"

"The hospital…"

Melinda looked at herself, taking in all the bandages and the casts on her leg and arm, then looked over at Arthur.

"Mum?" she asked, surprised to see him in one of the beds too.

"I'm alright honey," Arthur smiled. "Just a few scrapes here and there."

"You have casts like me."

"That just means we match," Arthur chuckled softly.

Melinda smiled a little, then saw past Alfred and saw Grace in the other bed. Now she was scared.

"W-why's Grace in the other bed? What happened?"

"Ah… Well… Grace-"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," said Doctor Johnson, knocking the door and walking in.

"Hey, Doc," Alfred said.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything," Arthur said, partially relieved that there was a delay in explaining it to Melinda.

"I have the results here," Doctor Johnson said, motioning to the papers on his clipboard, "and they have mixed results."

"What?" Alfred asked, his nerves becoming much more shredded.

"Well… Arthur, you'll be okay to leave at the end of the week; Melinda too as long as the cuts don't get infected or have problems."

"What about Grace?" Alfred asked.

"Well…" Doctor Johnson said, pausing to look at the unconscious little girl. "Grace is complicated…"

"Complicated how?" Arthur said, sitting up more.

"What's wrong with her?" Alfred said.

"She's in a coma like state…" Doctor Johnson said, scratching his head.

"…What…?" Arthur said.

"Go on," Alfred urged.

"And we don't know how long it would last…"

"…So that means…"

"We have no idea if she'll wake up at all… Yes…"

Arthur let his head fall back onto the pillow, wondering why his vision had suddenly blurred. He then realised he had started to cry. Alfred thanked the Doctor, letting him leave, but having no idea which member of his family to go to. Melinda looked at Grace and tried to talk to her in her mind, but she found it to be completely void. But instead of crying, she thought. She thought and thought until an idea came to her.

"Wait a minute…" she said quietly. Her parents looked at her, instantly panicking as she started to get out of bed.

"No! Melinda! You'll only hurt yourself more!" Arthur said.

Alfred went over and tried to make her lay back down but Melinda shook her head.

"No! Please! I think I can wake her up!"

"…How?" Arthur asked, looking at her fully.

"Do you remember that first meeting you took us to? You both argued and didn't notice me fall against the Lego."

"Yes…"

"Well, you saw Grace put her hands on me right? I'd hurt myself and when she did that she took the pain away… Please let me try it! Please!"

Arthur looked at her levelly. "…Okay… but don't harm yourself!"

Melinda nodded, so Alfred helped her get over to Grace. She put one hand on her sister's head and the other over her heart, closing her eyes.

"_Come on, Grace… Wake up…_"

Grace didn't respond for a moment, but then she shook her head slightly and opened her eyes.

"Grace!" Melinda exclaimed happily, allowing Alfred to put her back into bed.

"You did it, Mel!" he smiled, kissing her on the temple.

Grace blinked. "Wha…"

Arthur looked at her, unbelievably relieved. He looked at Melinda as she winced and then told her to go to sleep.

Alfred sat on Grace's bed and put his hand on her cheek. "Grace?"

"Hmm…" she said, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"A little tired…" she said, blinking slowly.

Alfred kissed her forehead. "I am so glad that you're awake."

"I didn't realise I was asleep," Grace smiled, having no idea what had been happening in the room not long beforehand. Alfred hugged her gently, Grace hugging him back. However, she felt something damp on her shoulder. Alfred had finally let his tears fall. She looked up at him, then hugged him tighter. Alfred cried quietly, Grace holding him tightly and hiding his tears from Arthur. After a moment, Alfred let her go, smiled and wiped his face.

"Sorry," he said.

Grace smiled and put her finger to her lips. "It's our little secret," she giggled, making Alfred chuckle. "Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Baby. So much."

Grace kissed his cheek and hugged him again, both looking around as Melinda winced in her sleep and woke up. Arthur looked up too, noticing the pained expression on her face.

"You okay, Mel?" Alfred asked.

Melinda nodded and coughed a little. "Can you get me some water please?"

Alfred got up and got her some water, handing her the white plastic cup carefully.

"Thanks," Melinda said, sipping it slowly, trying not to spill it because of the cast on her right arm. Grace frowned lightly, seeing in Melinda's head and not liking what she'd seen.

"What's the matter, Grace?" Arthur asked.

"It was nothing," Grace smiled.

"If you're sure…"

Melinda downed her water, then put the cup on the little table by her bed. She laid back on her pillows, looking at her casts. Arthur looked at his own casts, Alfred watching them all sadly. Grace dropped her legs over the side of her bed and pushed herself up.

"Careful, Grace!" Arthur said.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Standing…"

"You shouldn't strain your body!" Arthur said. "Get back into bed!"

"Come on," Alfred said, trying to get her to lay down.

"I'm okay…" Grace said, letting go of the bed and wobbling slightly. However, she regained her balance quickly. This didn't stop her parents worrying though.

"Grace, get back into bed now!"

"Grace…"

"Fine!" the girl sighed. "I'll get into bed already!"

"Don't take that tone with us Grace!"

Grace was forced into the bed by Alfred, but stayed sat up and folded her arms in a huff.

"Don't get stroppy, Missy," Alfred said, still feeling too stressed to be able to properly cope with Grace's attitude..

"Is there anything to do," Grace asked with a role of her eyes.

"Not really," Alfred said, trying his hardest to stay calm. "Bringing entertainment wasn't really high on my list of priorities."

"That's understandable," Arthur smiled softly. Alfred nodded as he looked at him, so Arthur motioned for him to come over. He did so, Arthur gently holding his cheek and pulling him down for a kiss. "You can stop worrying… We're all fine," he smiled.

"I know," Alfred smiled back. "It was a lot of stress though."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Whilst they talked and prepared to get some sleep, the adults had no idea that the girls were talking in their minds on the other side of the room; Melinda being very reluctant to speak much.

"_What's wrong?_" asked the older twin.

"_I just don't like sitting in bed with nothing to do…_" replied the younger twin.

"_Okay…_"

"_What about you?_"

"_I-I'm fine._"

"_The hesitation says otherwise!_"

"_I'm fine…_"

"_What about the dream?_"

"_W-what dream?_"

"_The one you had earlier._"

_"I-I don't know w-what you mean…"_

_"Don't make me go through your memories."_

_"…No."_

_"Then tell me! Please!_"

_"I… I don't want to…"_

_"Please Mel! I'm only worried about you!_"

Melinda looked at her hands. "_It was a nightmare… About what happened… I could feel… everything… all over again… only… there was a face in the water… The other guy that William was talking about… He dragged me to the bottom faster… and… and made me breath the water in… I could feel it flooding me…_"

"_Stop… I understand… But, you have to know that I will never let that happen to you again… Do you understand me?_"

Melinda sniffed and kept her eyes closed.

"_I promise you now that I will do everything in my power to prevent that happening to you again._"

Melinda started to cry quietly, worrying her twin more.

"_Why are you crying, Melinda?_"

_"C-cos you got hurt trying to help me… Mum got hurt… This was all my fault…"_

"_No, it wasn't your fault… I was the one that got angry and blew myself up into a coma…_"

"_I didn't listen to you though. I went into the woods._"

"_You've never listened to me! So, why should you start now_," Grace smiled.

Melinda wiped her eyes with her uninjured hand, smiled a little and sniffed. _"Don't tell Mum and Dad._"

"_…I won't._"

"_T-thanks._"

"_What are sisters for._"

Melinda laughed a little, making Grace smile wider.

"Thanks, Grace."

"Feel free to tell everyone we know," Grace said with a wink.

"You should get some rest," Melinda said. "You may have been out, but you weren't actually sleeping."

Grace nodded. "I will," she smiled. She laid back in her bed and closed her eyes, sleep taking her almost instantly. This left Melinda alone and awake in the quiet hospital ward. Despite Grace's promise, she knew all too well that there was only so much that her sister could do, and she wasn't willing to let her put herself in even more danger just to protect her. She took in a shaky breath, her thought taking over. It was too quiet, but she didn't want to wake anyone. She also didn't want to go to sleep. If she went to sleep, the dream would come back, and she didn't want to keep experiencing that. She looked over the casts on her arm and her leg, realising that it was going to be very difficult to move properly for a while. She looked over to her parents; Arthur resting his head on Alfred's shoulder, his cast arm laying over the taller man's stomach. Alfred was being gentle with him, even in his sleep. She felt guilty, so guilty for putting them through all of this. And she slowly started to come to the conclusion that she deserved the silence that was surrounding her. She hated it. She felt angry at herself. Angry that she hadn't listened. Angry that she was so stupid as to trust him in the first place. She wiped her eyes again, then sat in silence, a plan to pretend she'd just woken forming in her head so that they would think she'd slept. She didn't want to watch the nightmares again, and every time she closed her eyes, she could see their faces.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Of course they were going to live! I am not **_that_** evil. Honestly. So, Melinda is having some issues now.**_

_**Alfred: …She blames herself?**_

_**Arthur: -wanting to go and hug her tightly-**_

_**Me: So, what shall happen next? Keep reviewing and looking out for the next chapter soon!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Me and Switzerland: -hugging**_ IMAxENIGMAx-

_**Britannia and America: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**Dark!Grace: -hugging**_ InsaneNicEly-


	20. Support

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Support**_

One week later, the family were allowed to leave the hospital. Melinda was still getting used to using the crutches she was given, Alfred watching and making sure she was okay. Arthur too was using crutches, and Grace was still a bit weak on her feet. Alfred opened the front door and let them all inside.

"Thanks Dad," Grace smiled, walking inside.

"Thanks Love," Arthur smiled, standing by him.

"No problem," the American replied.

Melinda smiled a little, though her mind wasn't quite up to speed with everything just yet. She was still having nightmares, and hadn't said a word about it to her parents. Grace had kept her promise of not speaking, but she worrying about her older sister; the girl had only had 6 hours sleep during the entire week.

"Does anyone want a cup of tea or anything," Grace asked.

"I'd love a cup of tea, Grace, thank you," Arthur smiled.

Melinda shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks, Baby," Alfred smiled.

Grace nodded and went into the kitchen and made herself and Arthur a cup of tea. Melinda sat down and put her leg up, picking up Treasure Island from where she had left it the week before. Alfred helped Arthur sit down, neither seeing Melinda talking with Grace.

"_God help us…_" Grace said, shaking her head.

"_What?_"

Grace walked back into the room and gave Arthur his cup, the Brit smiling and thanking his daughter. He blew it softly, then sipped it and hummed.

"_You're reading Treasure Island_," Grace said, sitting down and sipping her own cup.

"_Screw you; it cheers me up…_"

"I still can't believe how long it took to get you all out of there. I mean, we signed out at 12 and didn't let us leave till 4:30..." Alfred said.

Melinda looked up from her book and looked at the clock. It said 5:30. "And an hours drive from the hospital…" she said, speaking for the first time all day. "I'm just glad to be out of there…"

"Agreed," Grace said, picking up her text book again.

"I'm just glad it was clean," Arthur said. "All I'm saying is, thank God for Florence Nightingale."

Melinda blinked a few times, fighting to stay awake. However, she was very good at hiding it, much to the chagrin of her sister. Grace noticed her over the top of her book and inwardly sighed.

"_If you want to go to sleep, I'll see if I can stop the nightmares…_"

"_I'm fine._"

"_You're not, but I'll pretend I believe you._"

Melinda made an irritated noise out loud, causing her parents to look at her in confusion.

"You okay, Mel?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," came a short reply.

Grace sniggered while she read, causing Arthur to come to a simple conclusion.

"Are you fighting in your heads again?" he asked.

"No."

"Why are you so snappy?" Alfred asked.

"Because."

Grace had the urge to say "because she's tired" but resisted it.

"Don't snap at us, Melinda," Arthur scolded. "We're only asking you a question."

Melinda scowled.

"What is up with you?" he father asked. He didn't receive a reply. "Melinda."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" Arthur asked.

"YES!"

Both her parents blinked, stunned. She went silent again, trying to push away the guilty feeling. Grace, though enjoying herself, knew that her sister really wasn't feeling all that well at that moment, so closed her book and stood.

"It may only be 6:00 but I think I'll go to bed…" she said, looking pointedly at Melinda before saying, "I am _tired_ after the long day." She went over to her parents and gave them both a kiss goodnight. Melinda got up on her crutches, following her sister out of the room with a mumble about going to be too. Their parents both wished them a good night and then looked at each other.

"What was all that about?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know…"

Grace helped Melinda tackle the stairs, her older sister muttering her thanks. She knew that Melinda was still annoyed with her, but aided her anyway. She smiled and helped her into their bedroom and sat her on her bed. Melinda got changed and into bed with Grace's help.

"I can stay up for a bit if you want me to try and keep the nightmares away," Grace offered.

"I don't think you can…" Melinda said.

"Won't know for definite until we try," Grace smiled.

"Okay…" Melinda said nervously, laying back on her pillows and closing her eyes. She fell asleep fairly quickly, Grace watching in her head. In wasn't long before Melinda was wincing in her sleep, the nightmare taking over. Grace tried to alter the dream, but couldn't. Melinda woke up, sitting bolt upright and unable to calm herself down as she sobbed. Grace sighed and got up. She walked over to Melinda's bed and hugged her, smoothing her hair and calming her down.

"Sorry…" she said softly. "I tried…"

"S'okay…" Melinda replied, hugging her sister back.

"These beds are big enough… Wanna share one again? …Like we used to?"

Melinda shook her head. "You need to sleep too. I'll only keep waking you up…"

"You're more important than me."

"Not I'm not."

"I can sleep during the day."

"No. Just go to bed. I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Grace said, worried. Still, she went back to her own bed and watched her sister until she fell asleep herself.

Melinda stayed awake.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur and Alfred had gone to sleep around 10pm, looking in on the girls to see if they were asleep and okay. Melinda had pretended to be asleep, and was still awake at the current time of midnight. However, her sister, though asleep, was growing frustrated with her.

"_For God's sake, Melinda! Go to sleep!_" she shouted in her dream. "_You're going to kill yourself!_"

Melinda jumped slightly, startled by the unexpected noise. "_D-don't do that!_"

"_Why shouldn't I? Go to fucking sleep!_"

Melinda got out of bed and carefully went downstairs. "_I can't…_" She laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling and let everything just pour out of her. She laid there and cried, too scared of her own mind to do much else.

"Mel?"

Melinda jumped a little, her crying not stopping. Alfred walked into the room, having gotten up to check on the girls only to find Melinda's bed empty. He saw her lying on the sofa so walked a little further into the room.

"Mel, what are you doing down here?" he asked, finally spotting that she was crying. "Oh, Mel…" He sat her up and pulled her against him, the little girl sobbing against his t-shirt and clinging to him in fear. "Calm down, baby…"

"I-I've b-been h-having n-nightmares…" Melinda finally confessed.

Alfred closed his eyes and held her tighter. "How long?"

"A-all w-week…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I d-didn't want to w-worry you…"

"Is that why you were so cranky earlier? Because you hadn't slept?"

Melinda nodded, still crying against him.

"I'll stay down here with you," Alfred said, rocking her slightly. "I'll try and keep the nightmares away, okay?"

Melinda nodded, so Alfred laid back on the sofa, Melinda hugging up against him and resting her head on his chest over his heart. Alfred rubbed her arm gently and she fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Baby…"

Melinda nuzzled him in her sleep, his presence calming her. However, when the nightmare started it was only dimmed so she woke with a start again, and began to cry against him again.

"I'm sorry," Alfred sighed.

"Not your fault…"

A light cough was heard from the doorway, startling Melinda who hid against Alfred. The American looked around and saw Arthur leaning against the wooden frame holding his crutches. He had been watching the entire time unnoticed by the two people on the sofa.

"Are you having nightmares, Melinda?" Arthur asked.

Once she realised that it was her mother, Melinda looked up at him. "Y-yes…"

"You should have told us…" Arthur said, walking over to them slowly. Alfred sat him and Melinda up, Arthur sitting on his daughter's other side.

"S-sorry…"

Alfred kissed her head. "No… No, Baby, don't be sorry. I'll tell you this; I used to have real bad nightmares. They went on for a while like these, but I fought against them. You can do that too! You have us here and we will help you."

"But first," Arthur added with a smile, "you'll need some rest."

Melinda smiled a little, resting her head on Alfred once more as he stroked her hair softly and told her to go to sleep. Arthur took other, letting Alfred hold her and started to sing an Old English lullaby to her.

"_Hush, bonnie, dinna greit;_

_Moder will rocke her sweete,_

_-Balow, my girl!_

_When that his toile ben done,_

_Daddie will come anone,_

_-Hush thee, my lyttel one;_

_Balow, my girl!_

_Gin thou dost sleepe, _

_perchaunce_

_Fayries will come to daunce,_

_-Balow, my gir!_

_Oft hath thy moder seene_

_Moonlight and mirkland queene_

_Daunce on thy slumbering een,_

_Balow, my girl!_

_Then droned a bomblebee_

_Saftly this songe to thee:'Balow, my girl!'_

_And a wee heather bell,_

_Pluckt from a fayry dell,_

_Chimed thee this rune hersell:_

_'Balow, my girl!'_

_Soe, bonnie, dinna greit;_

_Moder doth rock her sweete,_

_-Balow, my girl!_

_Give mee thy lyttel hand,_

_Moder will hold it and_

_Lead thee to balow land,_

_-Balow, my girl!_"

Melinda smiled and fell asleep, her parents smiling too.

"It has a double meaning…" Arthur said.

"What did it mean?" Alfred asked.

"Oh… That's not what I meant," Arthur smiled. "I mean, it gives you a dreamless sleep. Again, this is old magic."

"It was going on all week," Alfred frowned.

"When I woke up in pain one night, I saw her struggling in her sleep…" Arthur said. "But I assumed it was in pain too…"

"She kept it from us all week… Do you think that's why she and Grace argued earlier?"

"It has to be…"

Alfred looked down at his daughter's sleeping form. "I should have seen this…"

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "Neither of us expected it so we didn't take any notice of the signs… It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"But still! He did exactly what he did to me on her! Why would the nightmares be any different…?"

"We could never have predicted if she would have had nightmares," Arthur said. "Stop blaming yourself and let's just focus on making things better!"

"Yeah… But how?"

"We'll have to make her feel secure… and support her," Arthur said. "We know she has Grace and we also know they are close, but if she needs _us_ we have to make sure we're there for her."

"She can talk to me about it anytime she wants," Alfred said.

"She can talk to me if she needs to as well, and I can do this dreamless sleep spell when she needs a good nights sleep."

"Hmmm… I think I get how you felt now… When you first found out about it happening to me…"

"Helpless and without a clue on how to help?"

"Pretty much."

Arthur chuckled. "At least this time we have some sort of idea how to deal with this." "Yeah. Let just hope no past or future versions of us turn up this time!"

"I don't think they will," Arthur smiled.

Alfred chuckled, looking down and smiling as Melinda nuzzled against him.

"I think she's a bit old to sleep with us…" Arthur said.

"Hmm… I'll I put her back into bed," Alfred said, picking her up and being careful of her broken bones. He carried her upstairs and put her carefully into bed, walking out onto the landing and spotted Arthur getting to the top step on his crutches. He smiled and went over to him. "Want me to carry you too?"

"No…" Arthur replied, determined to do it on his own.

"Okay," Alfred replied, waiting for him then walking into their bedroom. Arthur was walking awkwardly, so Alfred waited for him again to make sure he was okay and then sat on the bed. He started lounging, waiting for him. Arthur glared at him when he made it to his side of the bed and then jabbed him with a crutch and got into bed. Alfred fell of the bed with a bump and looked up at Arthur in surprise.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to do it that hard… I overbalanced as I picked it up…"

Alfred got up and got back into bed. "Why'd you jab me?"

"Because you were patronizing me!"

"How was I? All I was doing was lying on the bed!"

"Before that! Waiting for me every five seconds!"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore by overexerting yourself…"

Arthur didn't expect that answer, so now felt kind of guilty. "…Sorry…"

"Stubborn old fool," Alfred smirked.

"You can talk, Mr Hero," Arthur chuckled, poking his tongue out. Alfred smiled and managed to kiss his tongue before it was retracted, making Arthur chuckle and shake his head. The both laid back, Arthur snuggling up to Alfred, and went back to sleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Everyone was awake around the same time the next morning. Everyone except Melinda. Grace was reading her text book by the light of her iPod, Alfred was just laying down, and Arthur was taking his tablets. After a moment, Alfred decided to get up and check on the girls. He walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the girls room. Grace looked up when he walked in, then put her finger to her lips to signify he should stay quiet to let Melinda sleep. He nodded and sat down on the end of her bed, keeping his voice low.

"She didn't wake up at all, did she?" he asked.

"Not that I know of…" Grace said, shaking her head.

"We know about the nightmares."

"I saw it in a dream."

"Huh?"

"It was like when Melinda went into the dark room…"

"Oh… You saw her go to the living room in a dream."

Grace nodded.

"Well," Alfred said. "We've got to help her try and get over these nightmares. It won't be easy, but we have to."

"I know… I've been trying to help her all week," Grace said, dropping herself in it.

"So you did know!"

Grace nodded slowly, nervous that she was going to get told off.

"If you knew then why didn't you tell us?"

"I… I promised Melinda I wouldn't, and I haven't broken a promise yet…"

"I know, Baby…" Alfred said softly. "It's just… This could have been sorted a bit sooner. I'm not mad."

"She would have hated me if I told you."

"No, she wouldn't."

"Would," Grace said, nodding her head.

"She would never hate you. She is just as protective of you as you are of her."

"Whatever you say Dad…" Grace said, going back to her reading.

"Don't brush me off like that!"

"Sorry Dad…"

"It's okay. But Grace, you need to stop thinking that Melinda would hate you. I know for a fact she wouldn't!"

Grace nodded and crawled over to her father and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, smoothing the hair.

"Can I join that hug?"

They both looked over at Melinda and smiled. Alfred moved them to her bed and hugged her too, Melinda saying she would never hate Grace. The younger twin hugged her as tight as she dared too, then went to go check on Arthur.

"Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah," Melinda smiled, but then her face turned sadder. "C-can I talk to you about the dreams?"

"Of course, but only if you're ready," Alfred said. Melinda nodded and started to talk about the dreams. She went into detail about everything, from what she saw to what she felt. She said about the two men, William and the unnamed ghost. She talked about the water. The pain. When she had finished, she looked up at Alfred with teary eyes. Alfred held her closely, kissing her temple and wiping the tears from her face.

"H-he said it happened to you…" Melinda said, nuzzling her father.

"It did."

Melinda looked up at him again, Alfred looking at her openly and honestly.

"I know better than anyone what you're going through, so if ever you need to talk, then don't hesitate to ask," he said. Melinda looked at him for a moment longer then hugged him as tight as she could. Alfred hugged her back, rubbing her back softly and soothingly.

"I will, Daddy," Melinda said against his shoulder. "Promise…"

Alfred kissed her on the top of her head, smoothing her hair softly. Melinda nuzzled him, not wanting to let go or be let go, so they continued to sit like that; neither aware of Arthur stood in the doorway watching with a soft smile.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As the week progressed, Melinda continued to get the nightmares. Grace would stay awake and watch her until she was asleep, then drift off herself. However, in her head she could see the nightmare starting so found a way to block Melinda. The little girl in turn ended up waking up in a cold sweat. Every time Alfred woke up in the night, he would check on her and find her sat up in bed crying quietly. He would sit with her until she was calm, dab the sweat and tears away. Arthur knew every time Alfred got out of bed, and the change always woke him up. So, he would go to the girls' room too and see Alfred and Melinda. Sitting down on the bed too, he would hold Melinda softly and sing the lullaby and send her into a dreamless sleep so she could rest.

By Sunday morning, they were still trying to think of ways to stop the nightmares. Melinda was sat in the living room in her pyjamas reading a book, Grace was in the living room too playing on her DS, and Alfred and Arthur were in the kitchen. They were having no luck with thinking of ways to stop the nightmares, and it becoming particularly hard for Alfred as he couldn't remember how he'd stopped his nightmares. Of course, the reminder that Alfred had spent a chunk of his childhood suffering with nightmares didn't help Arthur much, but he was determined to think of a way to help Melinda.

"Dad!" called Grace, bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Can you take me to the game shop please? I've ran out of games to play…"

Alfred chuckled. "Sure, Baby, I'll take you."

Arthur smiled at him then walked into the living room with him. Grace got up and ran over to Alfred smiling, and then they set off for the game shop. This left Arthur and Melinda sat on the sofa. Arthur watched as Melinda started to get sleepier, so took her book from her, marking her page and letting her lean on him.

"Want a dreamless sleep?" he offered.

"No," Melinda yawned. "Thanks… But, I want… to try… and tackle it…"

Arthur kissed her on the head. "My brave little girl," he smiled. He watched as she fell asleep. Not before long, she started wincing. She jerked awake, her breathing jagged and disjointed. Arthur held her close, smoothing her hair. Melinda hid her face against him, so he nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm here…"

Melinda nodded, sniffing. Arthur rocked her slightly, a little awkward because of their casts. Melinda calmed down and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mum."

Arthur kissed her forehead. "I told you we're here for you," he smiled. Melinda hugged him, Arthur hugging her back.

"Love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Honey," Arthur smiled.

Melinda picked her book back up and continued to read, so Arthur got out his embroidering and continued with that. Melinda watched him every so often, smiling. After a while, she had finished her book, so stood up carefully and walked with her crutches to the stairs.

"What are you doing now?" Arthur asked, looking at her.

"'M getting another book," Melinda said, attempting to get up the stairs.

"Be careful!" her mother called, trying to stand up himself, but not quite managing and falling down again. Melinda was half way up, and a little out of breath. "Forget this…" Arthur muttered, making his wand appear. He healed his arm and leg and then tested them before taking his casts off and hurrying over to Melinda. She looked up at him as he sat next to her. "Now… I don't condone using magic to solve all your problems but this is just getting ridiculous…" He then healed her arm and leg. Melinda smiled and stayed still as he took the casts off her.

"I can get the bandages myself later," she said.

"No, you'll let those heal on their own," Arthur smiled.

Melinda rolled her eyes and smiled. "I meant that I'd change them later."

"Oh," Arthur chuckled.

"Mum… How can I stop these nightmares?"

Arthur thought for a moment. He didn't want to disappoint her or upset her, so kept thinking. Then the simplest solution hit him.

"You had such determination trying to get up these stairs," he said. "When the nightmare happens, just imagine a staircase. Have William at the bottom and you half way up. Fight to get to the top and he'll go away."

Melinda nodded, slightly sleepy again. Arthur picked her up and carried her downstairs again, letting her fall asleep against him. He sat down and laid her on the sofa, sitting near her head so he could help her if she needed it. Like last time, she started wincing. Arthur watched her struggle for a moment, waiting her for her to wake as usual. But she didn't. She went completely calm. Arthur smiled and leant down to kiss her on the forehead. He got up, letting Melinda sleep, and answered the phone that went off in the hallway.

"Hello?"

"_Arthur, hey! It's Alfred! We're going to stay out for a little longer. She can't pick a game_," Alfred said.

"_The game choices are crap!_" came Grace's voice in the background.

"Okay," Arthur chuckled. "See you soon. When do you think you'll be back?"

"_Let's say a couple of hours…_"

Arthur laughed. "You two and video games…"

"_See you,_" Alfred chuckled, hanging up.

Arthur smiled and put the phone down, walking back into the living room and sitting with Melinda again. The little girl was sleeping soundly, nuzzling his hand when he smoothed her hair softly.

One hour later, Arthur was sat with a book reading in peaceful silence. One hand was holding the book, the other was smoothing Melinda's hair still. The little girl blinked a few times as she woke up, then looked up at Arthur. The Brit noticed the change, looking down at her and smiling.

"Hello, sweetheart," he smiled, putting his book down. "How was your sleep?"

"I stopped the nightmare!"

"That's brilliant!"

"I did what you said! I imagined the stairs, but I had more than that to help me."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't alone this time."

"Huh?"

"Someone was at the top of the stairs."

Arthur looked at her slightly confused. "Who was it?"

"You," Melinda smiled, sitting up. "You were at the top of the stairs and you held my hand and pulled me to safety."

Arthur blinked, and then pulled her against him and hugged her. He had been feeling fairly useless as he couldn't do anything because of the casts, so that made him feel so happy. Melinda nuzzled him, hugging him back tightly.

"I love you so much, Mum,"

"I love you too, Mel," Arthur said. "I'll always be here to help you."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Just throwing this out there; who would say Alfred's a DILF (a Dad I'd Like to Fuck)? Just me? -sits in the corner of weird-**_

_**Alfred: Wow…**_

_**Arthur: He's mine.**_

_**Me: That makes Arthur a MILF! **_

_**Alfred: Stop it!**_

_**Me: Anyways, do not even ask me what the translation of that lullaby is… Find a translator or something cos I don't know… Also, I have to tell **_xxalexisurgodxx_** that her review made me laugh so much! Dude, so much support for the seven year old there! xD**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**BTT: -hugging**_ PhantomDarkFanGirl2011, _**and**_ Fooytooy-

InsaneNicEly: _**-recieving a hug from me and giving a hug to Melinda-**_

_**Iceland: -hugging **_-

_**Prussia: -hugging **_xxalecisurgodxx-

_**England: -hugging **_Rabid UK fangirl-

_**America and Austria: -hugging **_crimsonregret478-


	21. Sex Education

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

_**Sex Education**_

The rest of the summer came and went with little trouble for anyone; supernatural or otherwise. Arthur started learning more about Melinda that he didn't know before, such as her tastes in bands. Alfred learned more about Grace too, finding out just how good at Science she was and that she was very good at riding horses.

The kids had gone back to school in the September without problems; neither talking about their time in the hospital or the attack. Melinda had gotten into the habit of wearing a t shirt under her school shirt on PE days, although their friends could still tell that something was under her shirt. Grace was more protective around her, warding people off if they started to play roughly.

At that moment, it was the middle of November and the girls and their class were sat in the classroom waiting for their day to begin.

"I wonder why the teachers are taking so long?" Clare wondered aloud.

"I don't know…" Grace replied. "But I wonder what kind of thing's we're going to do…"

They looked around as the teachers came into the room.

"Oh… Here they are," Charlotte said.

Melinda and Clare looked at the pile one of their teachers was carrying, and saw some very peculiar images.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Clare said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, looking over and seeing the drawings too. "Oh. Right."

"We're seven!" Charlotte cried.

"Grace and I are eight," Melinda said, stunned nonetheless.

"I already know all this!" Amber smiled. "Mum's already gone through it all with me!"

"Everything?" Dona asked, looking at her confused. "How much is there to know?"

Danni rested her head on the desk. "I don't want to do this…" she said, her voice muffled. Melinda laughed slightly and patted her on the back.

"Oh cheer up… It should be a laugh!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Why have the girls been given the penises to label?" Clare asked.

"And the boys have the vaginas…" Dan pointed out.

"So we can learn more about each other?" Amber suggested.

"This is sick…" Dona grumbled.

It was now half way through the first part of the day, and the kids had been separated onto the tables and given a worksheet individually with diagrams of penises and vaginas that were to be labelled. Melinda and Clare were working on the sheets together, as were Dona, Dan and Charlotte. Danni was staring resolutely the other way, Amber and Grace talking as Grace had finished her diagram first and let Amber look. Once they'd all finished, they looked over to the other side of the room. Marco, his friend with the weird gold eyes, and their little group was laughing at the sheets. They all looked up as Miss Rennison and Mr Barker told them to stop working and look at the interactive white board. Mr Barker went to the back of the room, letting Miss Rennison put on a video about a boy asking about sex.

"You've got to be kidding me," Melinda said.

"This should be fun…" Dona and Dan said.

It was a twenty minute film, all the children watching with wide eyes and opened mouths in states of complete shock.

"Oh…" Melinda and Clare said.

"My…" Dona and Dan said.

"God…" Amber said.

"What the Hell was that?" Grace exclaimed quietly so as not to alert the teachers.

"I have no idea," Charlotte said,. "But I think it's not meant to look like that…"

"I can never un-see that…" Danni grumbled, hiding against the desk once again.

Melinda looked over to the other side of the room again and saw the expressions of the group of boys. "Ha! Look at them! They look worse than we do!"

"They do!" Clare chuckled, looking over to the boys too.

"Well, they just saw that their bodies can do some pretty weird stuff," Dan said, smirking. The girls all laughed, making the boys look over at them.

"Hey, Marco!" Grace said, laughing. "Having fun?"

"Shut up, Grace!" he said, blushing despite himself.

"Awww, you're all blushing!" Melinda teased.

"I think those boys have over active imaginations!" Grace laughed.

"Just shut up will you!" Marco said.

"I think we've struck a nerve!" Amber laughed.

Marco was about to retort, but their teachers cut them off and stood at the front of the room. They explained to them their next task, and then handed out cucumbers and little silver square packets. Amber reached for the packet and opened it up, surprising herself and dropping a slippery condom onto the table.

"I am _not_ touching that!" Charlotte and Danni exclaimed.

"You lot are wimps…" Amber said, recovering quickly. "I'll do it!" She took the condom out of the packet, Melinda and Clare holding onto the cucumber to keep it steady. While they were working, Dan picked up the other wrapper and looked at it curiously.

"Can we blow it up?" she asked.

"No!" Grace said, shaking her head. Dan hid it in her pocket before she could take it away.

"How is this relevant to us?" Clare asked. "I really should have listened to my cousin when she said we would do sex ed in year four…"

The other girls shrugged, Dan and Dona sneaking away to take some condoms to blow up later.

"I suppose they want us to learn this in case the boys are too stupid to do it themselves…" Charlotte suggested. "It still doesn't answer why they're teaching us this _now_, but I guess it's an option…"

Grace, at the stupidity comment, looked over to Marco who was having trouble putting the condom on the cucumber. She then looked back to Melinda. "I'd practice if you're going to go out with Marco," she smirked.

"WHAT?"

The other girls started to laugh as Grace got up and ran as the bell rang, Melinda chasing her hot on her heals. The girls ran all the way outside, and up onto the field where Melinda managed to tackle her to the ground.

"AH!" Grace yelped, falling onto her front. She flipped over and play fought with her sister as the others caught up and watched. Melinda easily pinned her though.

"What did you mean?" she demanded.

"Marco was useless at putting the condom thingy on the cucumber…" Grace smirked. "If you're going to 'do it' I bet _you'll_ have to put it on him~!"

The other girls chuckled, smiling as Melinda blushed and got off of her sister. She looked at her as Grace smiled softly, but was a little annoyed with her for the comment.

"You're mean sometimes."

"I'm sorry…" Grace said. "But you two are so dense it's getting annoying."

"We're eight!"

"So?"

"Urgh… Dense how?"

Grace sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look…" She showed Melinda all the reactions she had when Marco was near her. "What does that look like to you?" Melinda shrugged, making Grace sighed again. "Forget it's you and him… and what would you say then?"

"I don't know!"

"You _like_ him!"

"He's my friend."

"I mean _like_ like him!"

Melinda looked over to the group of boys playing football not too far away, watching as Marco tackled the ball away from one of his friends. "Maybe…"

Grace looked in her eye line and then back to her. Deciding that she didn't want to talk anymore about that subject, Melinda looked at her other friends as they sat on the grass and watched Dan drawing a picture in her notebook.

"That's really good," she smiled.

"_Dodging the subject_," Grace thought to her, saying out loud, "really good!"

"Thanks!" Dan grinned.

"_Shut up_."

After a little while, another bell rang signifying the end of their break time. Reluctantly, and with many complaints and groans, the children went back into the classroom to continue with their sex education day. To say that the children were not looking forward to going back to class would be an understatement. When they arrived and sat back in their seats, they were handed another worksheet. This time, their task was to name the different parts of the human body; male and female. Grace, having an encyclopaedic knowledge, finished the sheet first and let everyone else copy the answers. However, once that task was finished, Miss Rennison and Mr Barker called their attentions back to the front of the classroom where they were shown a slideshow on STD/Is. Highly disturbed by the images, the children looked away each time a new slide came on that they didn't like. Once that was over, the girls started talking about how their parents would react when the found about their lessons that day. Grace turned around and asked Marco if Lovino could use his "connections" to blow up the school, receiving an answer that he probably could. Melinda ended up hitting Grace for talking about the mafia in front of their friend when the girls all clearly looked confused as to what was going on. Miss Rennison and Mr Barker called for the attentions once more, nearer the end of the day.

"Okay," Miss Rennison said. "Now any questions you have we'll be willing to answer." Contrary to her words, she looked less than willing. This gave the girls an idea to see if they could be let out earlier. "Yes, Grace."

"What's your weirdest sex experience?" she asked, trying to make them uncomfortable.

Miss Rennison looked stunned, turning to Mr Barker for help.

"Yeah!" Marco said, joining in with the girls plan. "You didn't say what kind of questions we could ask!"

"That is an inappropriate question," Mr Barker said. "Ask something else."

Amber put her hand up. "Have you ever thought about doing it with Mr Barker?" she asked Miss Rennison.

"That's… That's not a question you should be asking!"

The final bell went, the teachers dismissing them as fast as they could.

"Finally!" Melinda smiled. She and Grace walked across the playground with the others, heading for the gates where the parents were waiting for them.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" they both said, getting greetings in return from their parents. Melinda yawned.

"What's up with Melinda?" Alfred asked.

"She's on a downer," Grace explained.

"…You didn't eat only sweets for lunch again did you?" Arthur asked.

"I had normal food too…" Melinda said, hugging him as they started to walk home.

"Good," Arthur said, putting his arm around her.

Grace grinned at Alfred, hugging him and walking with him. Alfred did the same as Arthur had done and put his arm around Grace. The family walked home, the girls wonder when the best time to tell them about their lessons would be.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As soon as they arrived home, Melinda flopped on to the sofa, completely wiped out. Grace sat at her feet, Arthur and Alfred sitting in the seat opposite them, smiling.

"So, what did you do today?" Alfred asked.

"Sex ed…" Grace said tentatively.

"I was _freaky_!" Melinda said.

"Sex ed? In Year 4?" Alfred said.

"They made us label everything and showed us the most disgusting images of STIs and stuff!" Grace said.

Arthur looked at Alfred in a sort of horror. "…They're 7 and 8 years old!"

"They even showed us this weird cartoon about sex," Melinda added.

"Oh! Then they made us put a condom on a cucumber!" Grace said.

Melinda held up a couple of packets of condoms. "Dan and Dona snagged some!" she giggled. Alfred promptly took them off of her. Grace giggled too and looked at her parents.

"I think we should talk to the school…" Arthur said.

"Agreed."

"It won't do much," Melinda said. "A few parents have complained, and the kids were taken from the lesson and told to stop complaining because there was nothing wrong."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Well… They'll listen to _me_ or you're moving to a different school!"

"What?" Grace exclaimed. "No! You can't do that!"

"If you're not learning then we have to find a school where you will," Alfred said.

"And I don't want you in a school that teaches you this kind of thing at such a young age!"

"Clare's cousin in Year Six got taught it in Year Four too," Melinda said.

"What about our friends?" Grace asked.

"For once, I don't think it was the teachers' fault…" Melinda said, uncharacteristically defending them. "They didn't seem all that happy about teaching us it."

However, their parents were adamant on calling the school, agreeing to call the governors to complain in the morning. Alfred smiled and got up to get dinner ready. Arthur followed him, smiling and helping him.

"Hey Arthur," Alfred smirked, cooking. "Wanna use one of these later?" He nodded to the condoms in his pocket.

"Later yes…" Arthur smirked. He ran his index finger up Alfred's spine and tapped his shoulder. "Want a drink, Love?"

Alfred shivered a little before answer, "please".

Arthur got them both some drinks, sitting at the table as Alfred dished up and put the plates of food on the table. He called the girls, who came into the room and ate their meals and drank their own drinks. When the girls were finished, they put their empty plates in the sink and went back to the living room where they were playing DS and reading. Alfred got up and started to do the washing up, Arthur drying up and putting everything away. Alfred smirked and flicked water at Arthur.

"Hey!" Arthur chuckled, flicking water back at him. They laughed, ending up having a water fight in the kitchen. However, Alfred lost his footing on a slippery part of the floor, falling over on top of the Brit.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!" Arthur said, hitting the floor, then blinking up at Alfred.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, his limbs tangled with Arthur's.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Looks like something we saw in class today, eh Mel?" Grace said from the doorway. Alfred looked up at them in surprise, seeing Melinda tilt her head.

"Yeah, it does," she said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, looking round at them.

"Well, when the man was on top of the woman before they 'do it'," Grace explained.

Alfred blinked and Arthur went a deep shade of red.

"I am _not_ a woman!"

"I wasn't implying that," Grace laughed.

"_No wonder Dad took the condoms from me earlier_," Melinda thought, smirking and making Grace giggle.

Their parents untangled from each other, sitting up and blushing.

"Excuse me…" Arthur said, standing up and hurrying from the room. Alfred went after him, leaning on the doorframe of the front door. Arthur was sat on the porch, his head in his hands covering his face. He felt completely embarrassed and jumped a mile when Alfred sat next to him.

"Sorry," Alfred said. "What's wrong?"

"I never thought the girls would learn things like that before they went to secondary school…"

"Neither did I," Alfred said, putting his arm around him.

Arthur leant against him. "I thought they'd still be out little babies for a little bit longer at least…"

Alfred kissed his cheek. "Well, girls do mature faster than boys… But, I thought that too…"

Arthur nodded and hugged him, receiving a hug from the American in return.

"We may have to talk to them," Arthur said.

"What?"

"…You know… 'The Talk'… Maybe not now, but we have to start to think about it now…"

"Oh God…"

"That's going to be so awkward…" Arthur said, covering his face again. "And do we talk to them separately or together?"

"Together. It gets it over with faster," Alfred said. "I remember when you gave _me_ the talk… This is going to be so weird…"

Arthur laughed ironically. "But you're a boy! I have no idea what to say to girls!"

They sighed and went to go check on the girls, finding them up in their room writing and playing video games. They smiled and told them not to stay up to late and went to go watch a movie in the living room.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It was near the end of the film and Arthur was snuggled up next to Alfred, the American's arm around him holding him close. He smiled at him, Arthur _smiling_ back. Getting the idea quickly, Alfred _smirked_. Arthur leaned in and kissed him, holding his head and deepening it as he was kissed back. Alfred pulled him onto his lap, so Arthur straddled him continuing to kiss him. Alfred put his hands under Arthur's shirt and up his back, making the Brit wriggle on him.

"Your hands are cold…"

"We need to warm them up then."

Arthur moaned softly as Alfred's hands moved around his torso.

"Should I put my hands somewhere else?"

Arthur nodded and _smirked_.

"Not down here though," Alfred said.

"Okay."

Alfred stood up, keeping hold of Arthur. The Brit did something unexpected; he giggled.

"Did you just giggle?"

Arthur slapped his hand over his mouth, going a deep shade of red. Alfred continued to carry him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid him on the bed softly, kissing him before going to shut and lick the door. Arthur undressed himself as he did so, laying in a seductive position on the bed. He winked at Alfred as he turned around again, and the American wasted no time in getting to the bed and kissing him. Arthur kissed him back, undressing him. He reached into Alfred's back pocket and pulled the condoms out, smoothing his backside as he did so. He discarded the trousers and boxers before turning them over and sliding down Alfred's body so he was eye level with Florida. He licked his tip and sucked him in, closing his eyes. He sucked him, humming softly and listening to the moans he was drawing from the American. He pulled back when he was fully hard, and put the condom on him torturously slowly. As soon as it was on, Alfred pinned him to the bed allowing Arthur to suck on his fingers. He then began to prep him, stretching him and making him pant. The Brit spread his legs more, feeling the fingers replaced with Alfred's member. He bit his pillow to stop himself from crying out. Alfred started to get into a pattern of thrusting, Arthur meeting his thrusts and moaning as his own hard member was pumped in time. He wrapped his legs around Alfred and shifted slightly so he could get a better angle, crying out into the pillow as his prostate was hit. It was hit continually, turning Arthur into a moaning pile of goo. He started writhing under Alfred.

"A-AH-Alfred~… I'm… Ngh…"

Alfred leant down and sucked behind Arthur's ear, causing him to arch his back high and release himself onto their stomachs with a cry of Alfred's name. The new tightness brought Alfred to the end also, and he pulled out of the panting Brit and took the condom off. He disposed of it, Arthur watching him in his after sex bliss. They cuddled together on the bed, dozing off in each others arms, not a single worry.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Now, who was expecting that end bit when they saw the title?**_

_**Alfred: Me!**_

_**Arthur: That's because you have a large libido.**_

_**Me: Before I get slated for the school stuff, I'll tell you this now; when I was seven I got taught all of that. Also, for any readers who don't get the British schooling grades/ages it goes like this:**_

_**- Playschool: 1 - 3**_

_**- Reception: 3 - 4**_

_**- Year 1: 4 - 5**_

_**- Year 2: 5 - 6**_

_**And so on up until Year 11 (15 - 16). Then we have college (16 - 18/19), then university if we so wish. Anyways, it's late so I'll do another restart on hugs when I feel like it! See you next chapter!**_


	22. The New Kids Make It Shine

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

_**The New Kids Make It Shine**_

As the years progressed, the girls came to terms that they had attracted a very strange group of friends. Having one of the largest houses out of their friendship group, they had had a few sleepovers during holidays and learnt of skills that they had Arthur check out. For instance, Dan had unnatural speed, Charlotte seemed able to see through things, Clare could say something would happen before it did, and Danni seemed to know what everyone was thinking. Nobody could explain these strange phenomenon's, so the girls just went on with life like normal; sometimes using these abilities to trick the boys when they were being annoying. After looking through a couple of history books, Grace and Melinda found out why Arthur had behaved strangely when he'd found out about Clare's psychic abilities; she reminded him of Joan of Arc.

The girls were now approaching their 11th birthday, however it was still early September and they were sat in Grace's room (having decided the year before to have separate rooms) sorting out the uniforms for the secondary school they were starting that day. They were not very happy about the uniforms; they had to wear white dress shirts, red/gold/green stripy ties, green sweatshirts and black trousers, along with black shoes.

"I hate this uniform," Melinda complained, doing her tie.

"You look really smart," Alfred said, trying to sound convincing.

"A tie? Girls with ties?" Melinda exclaimed.

"I know!" Grace said in agreement with Melinda. "An ascot at a push but not stupid ties!" She struggled for a moment and then managed to do hers. "There…"

Arthur got up from where he was sat in the room and helped her straighten it. "I think the uniform's fine."

"That's because you're a man!" Melinda said. "Male. The gender for ties!"

"Oh, hush up," Alfred sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on girls," Arthur smiled. "Lighten up; if it was anything different you'd be moaning that it was sexist."

Melinda poked her tongue out at him, she and Grace reluctantly agreeing with him.

"So, have you got everything?" Arthur asked.

"Yes!" Melinda grinned. "Everything is in our bags."

"Good," Alfred smiled.

They all walked downstairs where the girls picked their bags up in the hallway where they'd left them.

"Make sure you're not late," Arthur said.

"Mum… It's," Grace paused to look at her watch, "it's twenty to eight, we have a 15 minute walk and school doesn't start until 8:30... I think we'll be fine."

"As long as we don't get lost," Melinda joked.

Alfred chuckled, but Arthur now started to worry.

"Mum, I was kidding," Melinda smiled, hugging him. "We'll be fine!"

Grace had hugged Alfred, so swapped with Melinda and hugged Arthur too. She leant up and kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine!" she smiled. "Besides, Uncle Yao has been teaching us some self defence as he taught us Chinese."

Arthur was reassured at that, remembering Yao's ability to incapacitate someone with only a ladle and wok. They waved the girls off, standing in the doorway and watching them walk up the road. Arthur smiled sadly, Alfred putting his arms around him.

"I have to get ready for work," Arthur said against Alfred's chest.

"Okay," Alfred said, kissing him on the head and walking into the living room to start his work.

Once the girls were out of sight of the house, Grace turned to Melinda with an exasperated expression on her face.

"My God… What's Mum going to be like when we go to University…"

"With University prices these days?" Melinda said sceptically. "I think only you'd be going…"

Grace blinked and looked at her. "…Why couldn't you go?"

"I have a feeling you'd have the better grades to get in."

"You could always go to America with Dad on a scholarship."

"Hmmm…"

"HEY! GUYS!"

"WAIT FOR US!"

Melinda and Grace looked around and saw Clare and Dan running up the road towards them. The new comers ran and jumped them, catching them around the shoulders and standing next to them laughing.

"Hey!" Clare laughed.

"Excited?" Dan asked.

Grace nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Meh, it's school…" Melinda said.

"Yeah…" Clare said.

"Where do we go when we get there?" Dan asked.

"I think we have to meet in the Sports Hall… You know to get our mentor groups…" Grace said, uncertain.

"I thought it was the Dance Hall?" Melinda said.

"Yeah, I heard that too…" Clare said in addition to Melinda's comment.

"Oh bloody hell…" Dan moaned.

Grace paused for a moment. "We'll ask someone when we get there…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Surprising the girls, Melinda and Clare were right in where they had to meet up and were now sat in the Dance Hall with Charlotte, Danni, Dona and Amber. They were talking about their summer holidays, Dona telling them about how her dad scared a poor man in a café in Germany. They fell silent when a tall thin man with white hair thinning hair stood at the front and cleared his throat.

"Can I have your attentions please?" he called out to them. "Firstly, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mr Dickinson and I would like to welcome you to your new school, and hop the next five years that you are with us aren't too much of a chore," he paused to smile at them, "we aim to give you the best we can offer, but we expect you to work hard and follow the rules in return! Respect is a two way street; to get respect, you must first earn it!"

The girls smiled at each other.

"I like him!" Clare whispered.

"Me too!" the other whispered in reply.

"So," Mr Dickinson continued. "I will not waste anymore of your valuable time! I'll hand over to your head of year, who will call out the names of your new classmates." He smiled at them one last time and then stepped to the side and allowed a short, plump woman with short, brown hair walk forward. The woman, they discovered to be called Mrs Smith, read out the names of the mentor groups, the girls slightly disappointed as Dona, Amber, Charlotte and Danni had to separate off into a separate group with Marco and his friend with the strange gold eyes, Edward.

Melinda, Grace, Clare and Dan smiled at each other, walking to their classroom with their mentor.

"At least I have you guys," Grace smiled.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us losers for five more years!" Clare smirked.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Dan grinned.

"We'll be losers together," Grace said as Melinda laughed.

They all took their seats in the warm classroom (Melinda next to Grace, and Clare and Dan in front of them). Their mentor started sorting through the sheets he was going to give to them when timid knock sounded and Charlotte walked quietly into the room.

"There were too many in my class, so they've moved me here…" she said, the teacher nodding to her. She hurried to the seat in front of Clare and Dan, turning around and seeing the girls grinning at her.

"Glad you could make it," Grace smiled.

The group laughed and looked at the timetables they were given seeing they were in the same classes, except for Science ( Melinda and Clare were together, Grace, Charlotte and Dan in another group). Next, they looked through the starter pack they were handed, checking out all the rules that were being set upon them and a map of the school building. Clare said that she had a human map in her cousin, Amy, in year 9, reassuring her friends that Amy would be happy to point them in the right direction. They started talking about the classes together, Clare and Dan smirking.

"What…?" Grace asked.

"I wonder what class Marco's going to be in, Mel," Clare grinned.

"Oh, don't start!" Melinda said.

Grace chuckled and fake gasped. "Wouldn't it be so romantic if they had all the same classes?"

"I am going to murder you while you sleep."

"No you won't!" Grace laughed.

"If you keep on I will!"

"That would be sweet though," Clare said, taking the heat off of Grace for a moment.

"Yeah!" Dan smiled. "You said you've known each other since you were really little, so it might be," she paused and looked at Clare before the duo said together, "destiny!"

"We were born like a month or so apart, and we've been friends since around then," Grace smiled.

"That's so cute~!" Charlotte smiled.

"Totally destiny!" Clare and Dan grinned.

Melinda was about to retort, but the bell went. Sighing, the group separated and walked to the Science department for their first ever lesson of the year.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The bell for break time couldn't come sooner, the Science lesson royally boring Melinda, Clare, Danni and Amber who made a break for the playground as soon as they could. It had been a long lesson of cutting and sticking, getting paper work sorted for the topics that they were going to be starting that term.

"That was really boring," Melinda said.

"Yeah, it was…" Clare agreed, looking around and spotting the others. "Oh, hey guys!"

Grace, Charlotte, Dan and Dona hurried over and sat down with them. They had been doing exactly the same thing, and it was just as boring as the other's lesson.

"What do we have next?" Melinda asked.

Grace got her planner out of her back and looked at their timetable. "English."

"Yay," Charlotte said sarcastically.

"I like English!" Melinda said defensively.

"Me too!" Clare grinned.

"Same," Amber grinned.

"Meh…" Grace and Charlotte said together.

"I'm gunna tell Mum you did that, Grace!" Melinda laughed. "REVENGE!"

"No!" Grace begged. "Dad will force me to eat Mum's scones because it'll put him in a rubbish mood!"

"I love having this power over you!" Melinda smirked.

"You don't have power over me though!" Clare said.

"Or me!" Dan grinned. "Look! There's Marco!"

"Shall we?"

"YOU DARE!"

The group laughed at Melinda's defensiveness, Clare, Dan and Amber standing up to go over to Marco. The boy was sat on some large steps talking with his friends. Melinda got up, prepared to knock them down if they dared to go over to him, and Marco looked over at her wondering what was going on to make her have such a pink blush on her face.

"You guys are mean!" she said, sitting down as her friends did.

"He's looking at you," Clare grinned.

Grace smiled and motioned for him to come over, Melinda blushing even more as her friends sniggered.

"What's up, Grace?" Marco asked when he'd came over.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just, Mum and Dad are having a barbeque this weekend because the weather's supposed to be nice… They said we could invite our friends."

"Are we all invited?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, you're all invited," Melinda said, smiling. "You going to come over, Marco?"

Marco nodded. "Sure," he said, smiling at her. "I have no doubt Arthur and Alfred will invite Mum and Dad."

"Cool, I'll let them know!" Grace smiled.

Marco took one last glance at Melinda, then grinned. "See ya!" he said, running back over to his friends.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

English turned out to be a very interesting subject for Melinda, and by interesting she meant entertaining. The class discovered that their first topic would be learning how to write PEESE paragraphs on a book that they would be reading. That book turned out to be Treasure Island, much to Grace's despair. She ended up losing her patience and snapping the leg of a boy's chair with her mind, Melinda forcing her to sit outside in the corridor for a moment so that she would be able to calm down again. They were grateful when the bell went for lunchtime an hour later and they hurried downstairs and outside. Sitting on the same benches as they had earlier, they started to eat; the girls noticing that Melinda and Grace were growing slightly defensive.

"What's up?" Charlotte asked.

"You really don't want to know," Melinda said.

"We kind of do…" Clare said. "Why did you go funny when Josh's chair leg snapped?"

Melinda sighed, realising that they had to tell their friends their largest secret finally. It was growing increasingly more difficult to keep it, so she looked to Grace who nodded her agreement.

"You know that summer after Year 3, when we were 7, and Grace and I went to America with our parents?" Melinda said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I got attacked."

"What?" Charlotte asked. "By who?"

"I wasn't exactly who, more like what…" Grace said. "A ghost named William had come back to haunt our parents before we were born after he'd helped brutally torture Dad as a kid. Then when we got there, he decided to have a bit more fun and torture Mel…"

"He took me out into the woods and into this cove and gave me all the wounds he'd given Dad and then threw me into the water. Dad got me out before I drowned, but I was really beat up. Grace, however, had a problem with her temper because of it…"

"We can do things. Things that other kids can't. Always have. It's magic. But, we can become dangerous if we get too angry. It's why Josh's chair broke. I got pissed off. If one of us falls limp, get of the way. It means we're going black, and we will kill anyone in our paths…"

"But, wait…" Danni said. "Why would a ghost want to haunt your parents?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially our parents."

"Promise."

"Our parents are the personifications of countries," Melinda said. "Our Mum is England and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and our Dad is the United States of America."

"And all our aunts and uncles are countries too."

"That's awesome!" Charlotte smiled.

Dona chuckled. "My Dad is Germany and my Mum is Northern Italy. Marco's Mum is Southern Italy and his Dad is Spain."

"Are you nations?" Dan asked.

"We don't know that yet…" Melinda said. "We may find out eventually."

"Two nations does not a human make," Dona said.

"Cool!" the girls said.

They all looked up when the bell went.

"Well," Grace said. "Time for PE."

"Yay…"

"I do hope tha-" Clare started.

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE," Melinda shouted, cutting her off.

"I hope Marco's there!" Grace said for Clare, grinning and running away before Melinda could hit her.

They all got changed in the changing rooms, the girls teasing Melinda still. She sighed and walked out of the room without them, sick and tired of their teasing. She knew they meant well, but it was getting annoying. However, as she left she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with something.

"Whoa!" she cried, crashing to the ground. She didn't hit the cold linoleum though; she had landed on a very warm body. She looked and saw Marco rubbing his head, getting up quickly. "I am so sorry!"

Marco stood up too. "No, that's fine…" he said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Neither was I," Melinda smiled. "I am sorry though."

Marco smiled softly at her. "Come on, let's get into the Sports Hall… There's a cold draught out here."

"Yeah…" Melinda said, walking with him into the Sports Hall.

"So, how have you been…" he asked. "We haven't really talked in a while."

"I've been good. Thanks, and I know. I can't really remember the last time we had a normal conversation. How've you been?"

"Good," Marco smiled. "You seem happier now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… You just seem to be glowing lately."

Melinda smiled. "Thanks. I've felt normal." She laughed a little.

"I don't think you can ever be normal," Marco said, laughing too. "You're too special for that."

"I'm nothing special. But I agree with the not-normal part."

"You are special! I've never known anyone that comes even close to you!" Marco smiled. "Not even Grace."

Melinda blushed. "That's sweet."

"Ah… Hold still…" he said, moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It was bugging me," he laughed.

"My hair always goes weird!"

"I like your hair! It's always so soft and shiny," Marco smiled.

"Thanks," Melinda smiled. "I like yours too."

She grinned as his hand automatically went to his hair, turning and listening to their teacher as they found out they would be playing badminton.

"Isn't that the game your Mum made us play at that picnic that one time?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, and Uncle Gilbert made a joke about my Dad taking a cock to the face when he missed and it hit him!"

Marco laughed, remembering that day. He smiled at Melinda as she laughed too. "Well, I'm going to go on court with the guys," he smiled. "It was nice talking to you like normal people again." He laughed.

"Yeah. I'll speak to you again soon. But now I have to go deal with my friends... And try not to beat them to death with my racket."

"Why's that?" Marco frowned.

Melinda looked up at him with a half annoyed half apologetic expression on her face. "They are immature... and Grace has been spying apparently... You know about our ESP thing... Sorry about them…"

"Have fun," he said, rolling his eyes and walking over to his friends.

The rest of the lesson went in sort of pattern for the girls. Each time that Melinda was on court, because of the spying incident, everyone was more wary when they played against her. They would either have to up their game and be faster, or simply dodge and lose as she shot shuttlecocks with unnatural precision at them. Giving up near the end of the lesson, Melinda walked to the side and sat leaning against the wall. Grace sat next to her with Clare. They looked over at the boys playing, Grace deciding to try and make Melinda say her feelings.

"Hey look!" Grace said. "I was right about Marco's arse being like Uncle Toni's!"

Clare laughed as Melinda looked at her sister incredulously.

"You perv!"

"That means you looked too~!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"How does it mean I looked? I called you a perv cos you looked!"

"I know you did, so don't deny it!"

Melinda shook her head. "What is with you guys? Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Because you two are adorable!" Clare said.

"And destined to be with each other!" Grace added.

"Now you're freaking me out."

"Come on!" Clare said. "Think about it: you've known each other forever, you naturally get along... Plus something Grace was telling me about when you first met. Wasn't it something like when his Dad first brought him into the room all he did was stare at her."

Grace nodded. "Yup, he didn't take his eyes off you once."

Melinda blushed, making the girls giggle. "Okay! I like him a little! Now drop it!"

Grace hugged her as she blushed deeply. "You're so cute~!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The girls sat in the Sports Hall in their mentor groups after finishing changing, waiting for the other pupils to come into the room and for the assembly to start. Melinda jumped a little when she felt something poke her back, so turned around and smiled.

"Hi!"

"Hey," Marco smiled.

"You have fun in PE?" she asked, ignoring her sister's obvious smirk.

"Yeah, it was alright," Marco smiled. "Not as much fun as that other time though."

"Yeah."

"What about you? How's your first day been?"

"It's been alright. Science was boring, but in English we're reading Treasure Island so I'm looking forward to that."

"I'm bloody not!" Grace said.

Marco laughed at her, Melinda smiling.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you read it enough!"

They had to quiet down as the assembly finally started, watching and listening as the start of year announcements were given.

They were relieved when the assembly finally finished, Grace getting up first. Melinda went to get up, but saw a hand in her vision. She looked up and saw Marco smiling at her, and shyly took his hand. He helped her stand and then let go.

"What do you have now?" he asked, walking with her and Grace.

"Music."

"Music? So do I!"

Grace sniggered. "Naturally."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When they got to the classroom, their teacher, Mr Gledall, made them stand at the side of the room while he called names off of a list and assigned them all keyboards and keyboard partners. They were handed a booklet as they walked to their instrument, Grace completely ignoring everything and working on her own compositions. Melinda sat at her keyboard and looked underneath at the headphones they'd be using, seeing that hers were all tangled up with her partner's. She sighed and ducked under the table and started to sort them, seeing a pair of feet appear next to her. She looked up from under the table and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hi," Marco smiled.

"_Whoop! Go Mel!_" Grace laughed in her head.

"_Shut it!_" Melinda thought in reply, smiling up at Marco and asking aloud, "Could you help me out? The chords are all tangled…"

"Of course," Marco said, ducking under the table with her and untangling the chords. He passed her headphones when he was finished, taking his own and starting to play on his end of the keyboard. Melinda smiled, putting on her own headphones and playing. They played for a little while, then Melinda accidentally nudged Marco.

"Sorry…"

"Hm?" he asked, having not noticed the nudge.

"Oh," Melinda said. "Never mind…"

"…Okay…"

After a few more minutes, Mr Gledall called them back to the centre of the room and sat them all in seats.

"Okay," he said. "Now we're going to do a little sharing. I'm going to pick one of you at random and you have to sing," he paused for a chorus of groans, "I knew you'd say that. This time it's singing, but other times we'll do stuff like piano or guitar. Okay… Eenie meanie miney you!" He said each of the last four words as he pointed to people, finally stopping on-

"Me?" Melinda asked.

"_Go on Mel!_" Grace encouraged, noticing that Marco had started to look at her sister.

"Don't be shy," Mr Gledall smiled, handing her a sheet with the lyrics on when she stood at the front of the room.

"I know this one!" she smiled.

"Even better!" Mr Gledall said, starting to play the guitar. Grace recognised the tune and sat at the grand piano and started an accompaniment to encourage Melinda.

"_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breath it in_

_To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it will come toIf only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear_

_Cause you know that if you live in_

_Your imaginationTomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Reaching high feeling low_

_I'm holding on but letting go_

_I'd like to shineI'll shine for you_

_And it's time to show the world how_

_Its a little bit closer_

_As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now_

_As long as you feel it inside you'll know_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasyJust remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Every one can tell you how __it's all been said and done that harder times will change your mind_

_And make you wanna run_

_But you want it_

_And you need it_

_Like you need to breath the air_

_If they doubt you_

_Just believe it_

_That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasyJust remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your living_

_Your imaginationTomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it SHINE!_"

Melinda's friends clapped and cheered as she sang, hitting every note as if she were singing on a CD. They cheered more as she hit the largest note at the end, Marco stunned apart from his clapping, and Grace ending the song and immensely proud. Melinda blushed deeply as they clapped, Mr Gledall smiling and standing up to talk to them both.

"Wow!" he said. "That was brilliant! Your singing and your playing! Well done!"

"Meh," Grace said. "That wasn't even my best playing, but Melinda! How did you hide that voice from me?"

"That was epic!" Clare grinned, running over.

"I never knew you could do that!" Charlotte smiled.

"Neither did I…" Melinda said. "It just happened."

"Marco seemed impressed," Amber smiled.

"He did!" Grace giggled, making Melinda blush.

"It took him a little bit just to recover enough to clap!" Charlotte grinned, making Melinda blush more. After a few more minutes, the final bell went and the kids were allowed to leave for home.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"What's the bet we get jumped by either Mum or Dad as soon as we walk in the door," Grace said as they walked towards their front door.

"Pretty high…" Melinda replied.

They took a deep breath and walked inside. "We're home."

They didn't get a reply. Looking at each other, they hung up their bags on the hooks by the door and used their magic to change into normal clothes quickly. Grace went to the living room and saw Alfred sat on the sofa with his laptop, headphones in his ears. She sat next to him and smiled, making him jump.

"Hey Grace, when'd you get home?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"Oh… How was school?"

Grace smiled and told him all about what had happened that day; from the boring science lesson all the way to Melinda's singing. Alfred smiled, chuckling as Grace tried to tease about Marco and Melinda, but he was more interested in this new talent that had been discovered.

Melinda walked outside and stood on the porch of the back garden, watching as Arthur tended to his roses. He, like Alfred, had headphones in so nearly had a heart attack when he turned and saw Melinda. She hurried over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Arthur smiled, taking his headphones out. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago."

"How was school?"

Melinda was a little more reluctant to talk about school, but she told him everything that had happened that day. She was nervous about telling him about the singing, watching his expression as she did so. He smiled at her.

"I can't wait to hear you sing," he smiled.

"I'm not singing any time soon."

Arthur chuckled and hugged her. "Of course," he smiled. "But one day?"

"One day, maybe…"

They walked back inside where there was more talk about what happened at school that day, Grace teasing Melinda about Marco's behaviour towards her. Arthur looked at her reactions closely, listening as Grace teased about him helping her to stand up. He smiled slightly, looking at Alfred who was grinning and chuckling at his eldest daughter's reactions. Melinda sighed and gave up, helping Alfred cook dinner instead of listening to Grace's teasing. Arthur watched them all, feeling a small defensive urge in his stomach every time Melinda blushed about Marco. Alfred smiled and gave them all food and they sat and ate in silence. Well, almost silence. Grace continued to tease in her head, slowly aggravating her sister. In the end, Melinda put her empty plate in the sink and ran upstairs, locking herself in her room. Grace shrugged and went to her room to play video games, leaving Alfred and Arthur sat in the living room together.

"Are you as curious as I am about Melinda's singing?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I am," Alfred smiled. "We'll catch her singing one day. Or we'll just get her to sing."

"Yeah," Arthur smiled, snuggling up against Alfred's side. The American put his arm around him, knowing that Arthur was still feeling defensive about something. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, but with his track record he didn't want to risk upsetting Arthur more. So he simply sat with his arms around him until they went to bed.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: So, there's new talents, new emotions, old friendships and old rivalries being explored in this chapter. Can you guys guess what is going to happen next?**_

_**Alfred: Barbeque?**_

_**Arthur: -getting ready to conjure a chastity belt-**_

_**Me: -rolls eyes at Arthur- Anyways guys, it's like 11pm here, so I'm going to finish this here. Everyone get's hugs from all the characters from Hetalia and this story! Review and stuff! Okay! Oh, and to the reviewer who commented on me saying "British"; no it wasn't too picky, I'd put it that way to save any comments. I didn't know whether or not it was different in any other part of the country (I thought it was those ages in those year groups for everyone) so I generalised it. I'm sorry for the incorrect statement.**_


	23. Reunion

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

_**Reunion**_

The rest of the week went in the same boring pattern; the girls would get ready for school, Alfred getting their breakfast ready and Arthur getting ready for work. Then the girls would leave for school, talk with their friends, do the work they were set and then come home to see Alfred on his laptop finishing his own work, and Arthur showing up half an hour later.

Now they were settled in that slight rut, the girls were overjoyed when the weekend of their annual barbeque arrived.

Melinda was sat out in the back garden on the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky and feeling the warm sunshine on her skin. "It's oddly sunny for September," she commented.

"Mum must be happy," Grace smiled, watching her parents getting everything sorted for the barbeque. Melinda smiled and laid back on the grass, soaking up the vitamin D into her already partially tanned skin. Grace looked around when the doorbell rang, standing up as Arthur went to get it. "I'll get it!" She ran inside, letting Arthur finish what he was doing and opened the door to Dan, Danni, Charlotte, Amber and Clare.

"HEY!" they all laughed

"HURRY UP GUYS!" Melinda called from where she was still laying.

Arthur and Alfred smiled and watched as the array of girls ran out into the back garden, bundling Melinda who yelped in surprise. The girls all laughed at her.

"Get off me, fools!" Melinda cried.

"Alright, Mr T," Clare grinned.

They all got off of her, sitting on the grass beside her. Melinda then decided that she would play dead.

"Oh, how clever," Clare said.

"Out of morbid curiosity, who wants to poke the corpse?" Dan asked.

"I will!" Amber grinned.

Arthur watched the girls for a little while, smiling as Grace handed Amber a stick that ended up poking Melinda in the side. The older girl ended up rolling over, the other girls laughing about the living dead. He then heard the doorbell go, so went to answer the door.

"Hi, Uncle Arthur!" Dona smiled, stood in front of her parents.

"Vee~! Hi, Arthur!" Feliciano grinned.

Next to him, Ludwig held up some sausages. "Thought we'd make a contribution," he said with a small smile.

The girls smiled as Dona ran over to them, the Italian-German girl pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes to look at Melinda.

"When did Mel die?"

"Just now," Clare replied. "Want to poke her with a stick too?"

Amber passed her the stick, letting Dona poke Melinda in the side. Once more, with their parents watching, Melinda rolled over.

"She's going to kill us!" Dan cried. "Remove the head or destroy the brain!"

"What brain?" Dona asked.

The girls laughed, Alfred going to get the front door this time letting in Antonio, Lovino and Marco; the Spaniard bring tomatoes as their contribution. Marco walked over to the girls, a curious expression on his face.

"Hi…" he said. "Why's Melinda dead?"

"We bundled her, now she's playing dead," Clare explained.

"Can I poke her?" Marco smirked.

"You can poke her with the stick!" Grace grinned, watching it pass from Dona to Marco.

"What else would I poke her with?" he asked.

"Oh, we don't know," Charlotte smirked.

"I'm sure if you think _hard_ enough you could find something," Amber smirked.

The other girls laughed, confusing Marco even more. Shaking his head, he looked at Melinda and carefully poked her with the stick. This time she didn't move.

"Okay, why's she not moving?" Clare asked.

"Marco, I think you may have actually killed her," Dona said to her cousin.

The boy sat down next to Melinda and rolled her onto her back. Everyone moved closer to get a better look, and it was at that point that Melinda opened her eyes and shouted, "BOO"! The group jumped, yelled and then laughed. They all looked around as the door went again, the non-nation children looking curiously as two new boys showed up; one blonde with red eyes, the other with platinum hair and deep blue eyes.

"Tom! Adam!" Grace smiled, running over to her cousins and hugging them. "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hey you two," Marco smiled, helping Melinda sit up.

"Hey!" they both smiled, hugging Grace back.

They joined the group on the floor, smiling and introducing each other and being introduced to each of the girls.

"So, how's posh school?" Marco asked.

Tom shrugged. "Don't suppose it's all that different…"

"What kind of school is it?" Charlotte asked.

"We attend a private academy back in Canada," Adam explained. "It's so dull."

"Public school's no better," Melinda said.

"Definitely entertaining though," Dona grinned.

"Is it an all boy's school?" Marco asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied. "The girls are on the same campus but we never see them…"

"That's stupid," Amber said.

"You get used to it…" Tom said with a shrug. "Mind you, all the boys sneek out at night onto the girls side of the campus anyway." He smirked, making the others laugh. Melinda shook her head and chuckled, laying back and sunbathing on the grass.

"You take after Uncle Gilbert too much," Grace said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Tom said. "It's not like we're the only ones doing it!"

"So, have you got a girlfriend yet?" Marco asked.

"I don't," Adam said, shaking his head.

"Me either…" Tom said. "What about you, Marco?"

"Nah…" he replied. "Not yet, at least."

At that statement, Grace shot a furtive look at Melinda who simply rolled her eyes. Grace smirked as the boys all looked at her with confused expressions.

"What?" Melinda asked, sitting up.

"Why'd you roll your eyes?" Adam asked.

"Because I have a moron for a sister," Melinda replied easily.

"Why am I a moron?"

"Just never mind," Melinda sighed, laying back and closing her eyes. The girls all started to poke her, making the boys smirk and chuckle. "Will you guys stop poking me?"

"Nope," they all replied, making the boys laugh.

"Who wants hot dogs?" Alfred called.

"Oh, thank _God_!" Melinda cried.

The group went up and got some food, Marco taking a tomato with him when they went to sit back down and eat. Melinda was the first one to finish, Clare and Dan just after her. She smiled and watched as the duo started to poke each other, chuckling at Marco, Adam and Tom's confused expressions.

"Don't mind them," she smiled. "They do that a lot."

"Your friends are so weird…" Tom said.

"But we love them," Grace said.

"Awww, that's nice!" Charlotte smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Melinda said, making the boys laugh.

"Hey!" the girls said..

"You're evil sometimes!" Clare said.

"And you guys aren't to me?"

"No, we're not!" Charlotte said.

"We just try to get you to admit what we've all known for years," Danni said.

"Huh?" Marco asked.

"Never mind!" Melinda said suddenly.

The boys all looked at each other, then at the girls who were smirking, and finally at Melinda who was blushing.

"Are you okay, Mel?" Marco asked.

"I'm fine."

Adam and Tom started smirking now, understanding what was going on now. They watched as Marco moved closer to their cousin, putting his hand on her forehead.

"You look flushed!" he said, clearly worried.

"I'm fine, really," Melinda said.

"…Okay… Do you want a drink or anymore food?"

"Nah, I'm good," Melinda smiled. "You?"

Marco shook his head. "I'm fine."

The other twins moved around to Grace, sitting either side of her.

"She likes him right?" Adam whispered.

Grace nodded.

"Has she finally admitted it?" Tom whispered.

They turned their attentions back to the pair, Marco smiling at Melinda until he realised how close they were. He moved away slightly, blushing as Melinda had. Melinda smiled, blushing still too. She looked at her lap, Marco looking anywhere but her. It was then that Grace decided to 'help' them. She got up and 'accidentally' knocked them together.

"I'm getting a drink," she smiled. "Anyone else want one?" After getting requests she hurried over to the table with Dan to get the drink, leaving the others to look at Melinda and Marco.

The boy had fallen on top of Melinda, supporting himself on his forearms so he didn't crush her. Melinda looked up at him, blushing brightly. Marco looked back at her, bright red and frozen.

"…Uh…" Melinda said.

"…S-sorry…" Marco said, getting off of her quickly.

"T-that's okay…"

Grace and Dan returned and handed everyone their drinks, smiling slyly at her sister. Melinda glared at her, both she and Marco trying to will their blushes away.

"You kids alright?" Lovino called.

"We're fine!" Melinda said hurriedly.

"More than fine!" laughed Dona.

"Much more than fine!" Grace smirked.

"Ignore them, Mum!" Marco said, still blushing. "We're okay."

"Okay then…" Lovino said.

"They all seem happy," Feliciano smiled.

"Ja," Ludwig nodded. "I'm glad they all get along."

"We may make a good impression for once," Antonio laughed.

The parents were all sat on or around the back porch, talking and occasionally watching the children. They all had drinks and food, and were, for once, getting along.

"From what I've seen already, they all seem to be like us in some ways," Alfred smiled.

"I wonder which one of us Marco is more like, Lovi~!" Antonio smiled.

"I feel sorry for him if he's like you…" the older Italian replied.

"Lovi~! You wound me deep!"

"I'll wound you literally in a minute."

Feliciano smiled. "I wonder if any of them like drawing?"

"I think some of them do," Arthur said.

"I think Dona does," Ludwig said.

Arthur sipped his drink, smiling and leaning against him as Alfred put his arms around him. He smiled up at him, Alfred smiling back brightly. Arthur leaned his head back and kissed him upside down, Alfred kissing back. He was confused however to see Arthur smirking when he pulled back.

"What's with the smirk?" he asked.

"I thought you'd be geeking out about the fast that was a Spiderman kiss," Arthur chuckled.

Alfred blinked. "Oh yeah!" he smiled. "I didn't realise that!"

Arthur laughed at him, leaning against him contently as he was hugged against him. They watched the other nations as they talked with their partners.

Gilbert was leaning against Matthew, the Canadian smiling and hugging him. Gilbert beamed happily at him, Matthew rolling his eyes but smiling back.

"What's with the eye rolling?"

"Because you're so silly," Matthew smirked, kissing him.

Gilbert kissed him back. "How am I silly?"

"You just are!" smiled Matthew.

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head, smiling at the Canadian.

"So, what are we gunna do now?" Alfred asked.

"Whatcha mean?" Gilbert asked. "What, like last time and Arthur got them to play badminton and you took a cock to the face?" He smirked at the American.

"Ha ha, Gil…"

"I think they've played plenty of badminton lately though," Arthur said.

"Why not just play a party game like Twister?" Matthew suggested.

"Awesome!" Gilbert and Alfred said.

Matthew laughed at them and got up to tell the kids whilst Arthur went to get the game. The adults all gathered around with the children when Arthur had finished setting it all up, getting ready to watch the children try and complete this game.

"Woo! Twister!" Melinda laughed.

"I love this game!" Amber grinned.

"Are you going to play, Marco?" Grace grinned, a plan forming in her mind.

"Sure…" the boy said, getting onto the matt next to Melinda.

Arthur started spinning the turner, giving the children instructions as to what place to go and which limbs to place there.

"Ow ow ow! Clare, you're on my hair!" Melinda said.

"Sorry!" Clare said, shifting her hand so Melinda could move her hair.

After a few more instructions, Grace saw that her plan could happen as Melinda had to crawl under Marco. The Italian-Spanish boy got into a really awkward position so as to put as much distance between his body and Melinda's. With a look to Dan, Grace nodded and Dan shifted to make them deliberately fall. Melinda squeaked as people fell around her, Marco managing to keep his position, trying not to crush Melinda.

"Guys! Please move so I can get the hell up!" Melinda said.

Grace, being the last one able to get up, managed to force Marco slyly an inch from Melinda's face. The older girl looked up at him calmly, very aware of their parents watching them closely.

"Uh, you can move too now," she said.

Marco got off of her quickly, jumping up and saying something along the lines of getting a drink. Melinda sat up as her friends sniggered, Arthur looking at her seeing a very faint blush on her face. He smiled, confusing her. She soon forgot her confusion when she saw her friends all smirking at her. She looked over and saw Tom and Adam with Marco, looking back at her friends. They were smirking and grinning, and she didn't like it in one bit. Arthur chuckled as she hugged him.

"Do you feel safe from them when you're hugging me?" he asked. Melinda nodded, making Arthur laugh. Melinda didn't care though and just kept hugging him, watching the next game.

The rest of the afternoon went on in a similar way until it came to the time when everyone went home.

Melinda and Grace were very tired after the long, hot day, so went to bed fairly early that evening, leaving their parents alone in the living room. Arthur was laying on the sofa watching a film, Alfred sat next to him with the Brit's legs on his lap. Alfred started stroking his legs, Arthur smiling and watching him instead of the film.

"Would you like me to purr?" he smiled.

"Huh?"

"You're stroking me like a cat?" Arthur smirked.

"Sorry," Alfred said, stopping the motion.

"No!" Arthur smiled. "It's nice!"

"Really?" Alfred said, stroking his legs again. They carried on watching the film, Alfred starting to smirk as he stroked down his legs closer and closer to Arthur's feet.

"Touch my feet and don't blame me if you get a kick in the bollocks," Arthur said.

"I'll take my chances!" Alfred said, tickling Arthur's feet and holding him so he couldn't kick him. Arthur started laughing hard, panting and crying out Alfred's name and begging him to stop. Alfred let his feet go, smiling.

"Ha…" Arthur panted, breathing heavily and glaring at him.

"You're too cute," Alfred smiled.

"I'm. Not. Fucking. Cute!"

"But you are!"

Arthur took his feet off of him and curled them underneath him.

"You look cuter now!"

"Fuck off…"

Alfred leaned in closer to him. "Make me."

Arthur looked at him as he leaned closer, getting drawn into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Alfred asked, his breath ghosting over him. "You seem a little lost."

"And whose fault is that…?" Arthur said in a barely audible voice. Alfred was really close now, his eyes staring at him intensely.

"You seem a little nervous."

Arthur found he was unable to speak, and when Alfred smirked he near enough forget how to breath. Alfred loved this odd new power, Arthur unable to look away from him.

"You seem stunned."

"Bastard."

"That's not very nice."

"You're not being nice…"

"Are you _enjoying_ it?"

"…No…"

"What about now?" Alfred asked, placing his palm softly on the Brit's crotch. Arthur gasped and closed his eyes, groaning as Alfred palmed him softly. He started breathing heavily, groaning Alfred's name seductively.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Need… you…"

"I thought I wasn't being nice," Alfred said, palming him a little rougher.

"Fuck…" Arthur groaned, squirming under Alfred's touch. "Please…"

Alfred lowered his voice to a whisper so his breath ghosted across his ear. "What? Carry you upstairs and take you?"

"Yesssssssssss! Oh, God! Please, Alfred!"

Alfred picked him up so his groin rubbed against his stomach. Arthur moaned and practically humped him, all his pride and self control long gone. Alfred let him do as he please as he carried him upstairs slowly. Arthur started to undress them both, throwing their shirts into a corner and grinding on Alfred. The American lowered him into the bed, Arthur pulling him down too and flipping them so he could straddle him. Alfred looked up at him, both getting drawn into a heated kiss. Arthur made him sit on the edge of the bed, slipping in between his legs, making himself eye level with Florida. He smirked and undid his trousers, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He pulled them down and nuzzled the small bulge he found there, hearing a satisfying hitch of breath from Alfred. He sucked him through the cloth of his boxers, nibbling him and licking the cloth. Alfred moaned, watching as Arthur pulled the waistband of his boxers down over his member with his teeth. The Brit licked his tip, smirking and proceeding to lick him from base to tip. Alfred groaned and bucked his hips, Arthur swallowing around him and allowing him to fuck his mouth. He sucked him and bobbed his head, dragging his teeth lightly against him.

"Ahhh~… Fuck… A-Arthur… I… have an… idea…"

Arthur removed him from his mouth with a pop and looked up. "Do tell."

"Well, you don't seem to want to leave Florida, and I want to spend some time in Cornwall…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

Alfred merely _smirked_ and winked. Arthur's eyes darkened with lust and his thicker accent showed again.

"Sounds like a bloody marvellous idea."

"Thought you'd like it!"

Arthur removed the rest of his clothes and moved further up the bed with him; Alfred laying back and looking at him.

"You can have the honours," he winked.

Arthur _smirked_ and turned around to straddle Alfred's shoulders, waving his arse in his face. He chuckled and took Florida again, lowering his hips and letting Alfred take Cornwall. He moaned as Alfred started to lick and suck him, wrapping his hand around the part of Alfred's member that wasn't in his mouth and stroking. The continued to lick, suck and fondle each other, touching each other and relishing in the noises they drew from each other. With the treatment they were giving each other, neither last longer than the other, both realising around the same moment. After swallowing each other's essence, Arthur rolled off of him onto his back. He smiled and crawled up the bed next to him kissing him softly.

"So was that a good idea?" Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"A _very_ good idea," Arthur smiled, nuzzling him.

The pair smiled at each other before drifting off to sleep. Both were calm, looking forward to whatever may come their way next.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hey guys. So, it's been a very social few days for me, that being why I haven't updated until now. So, yeah. I had a friend round, then a hen night to attend, then a barbeque. More frequent updates from now on I hope. Right now, I'm watching Horrible Histories. It's a WW2 episode! With a blonde German! I'm such a fail… Anyways, please continue to review and fave and stuff! No hugs this time as I only got 3 reviews last time, so you know… Have fun and look out for the next chapter! It will be quite dramatic.**_


	24. Musée SOS

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Musée SOS**_

Despite the girls finding their new school tedious, repetitive and annoying, they were overjoyed by the "rare opportunities" their year group were offered each year. Their school offered them the chance to spend some time in a different country, the time vary because of their ages. That year, the girls and their friends would be taking a ferry to Cherbourg, France. Naturally, Arthur was apprehensive about them going to "the Frog's country", but after seeing how excited the girls seemed to be he was soon talked into letting them go.

At that moment, Arthur and Alfred were stood with their children in the car park of their school.

"6am…" Alfred grumbled, slightly sleepy. "It had to be 6am we had to drop you off."

"Don't snap at us," Melinda said. "We didn't choose the damn time!"

Arthur, who was used to getting up that early, simply looked at his husband and rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to come with us…"

Grace shivered in the cold, slightly cranky herself for how early they had gotten her up. "Why do you have to go into work so early now, Mum?"

"We're really busy and this means I get the afternoons free…"

Alfred smirked at the comment about free afternoons. "Well, I had nothing else to do," he said in reply to Arthur's earlier comment.

"Why are you smirking?" Melinda asked him.

"Because for once I have little work to do, and need to be kept busy," Alfred replied, making sure Arthur caught his innuendo. The Brit did, blushing and thankful for the dull light that hid it. At that moment, the girls were tackled by Clare and Dan, the younger girls laughing as they yelled in shock.

"Taken from behind!" Clare smirked.

Alfred sniggered, Arthur shaking his head and looking at his watch.

"Will you girls be okay on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Melinda smiled. "Bye Mum, bye Dad!"

"I'd say behave," Alfred said. "But it's France so…"

"If you see Uncle Francis, run away," Arthur said, kissing them both on the forehead. "I don't want you to have to deal with him."

"Yeah, sure Mum…" Grace said.

"Try and have fun girls," Alfred smiled, Arthur taking his hand and walking away. As soon as they were out of earshot of the kids, he smirked at Arthur. "So, how're we gunna keep me busy?"

"I think the same way I normally do," Arthur smirked, looking up at him and winking.

"You'd better get home from work fast," Alfred grinned. "You never know how you might find me." He winked at Arthur who suddenly didn't want to go into work.

"I think I may take my time then…" the Brit said, _smirking_.

The girls watched their parents walk away, slowly being joined by their friends as they waited for the coach to arrive to take them to the ferry port in Portsmouth. It would be an hour and 45 minutes on the coach, so Melinda had brought her iPod and camera with her for entertainment.

"Hey!" Charlotte, Amber and Danni said, walking over to Melinda, Grace, Dan and Clare. Dona soon ran over too, smiling brightly.

"Hi!" they all smiled.

"What are we talking about over here then?" Charlotte asked.

"They took us from behind…" Melinda said.

"Vital regions have been successfully seized!" Clare smirked.

Melinda, Grace and Dona burst out laughing at that comment, the other girls laughing too but not fully understanding why the 3 nation girls found it so funny.

"God…" Grace said through laughs. "Don't mention that when Roderich and Uncle Gilbert are in the same room!"

Melinda and Dona started to laugh harder, Clare chuckling and shaking her head. She got her own camera out and started taking pictures of the group. Melinda chuckled and put one of her headphones in listening to _Pretty. Odd._ by Panic! At The Disco.

"And here we have the anti-social nation child, Melinda Kirkland-Jones," Clare smirked, taking a picture of her.

"Fuck off!" Melinda said.

"You edit them too sometimes, right?" Dona asked, Clare nodding in reply. "Edit a picture of her and Marco together in a heart!"

"Drop dead," Melinda said.

"Can we go yet?" Amber asked.

"No," Clare said. "One, the coach isn't here. Two, by the looks of it, Marco, Edward, Drew and Jackson aren't here yet."

"Ohhhh!" Amber moaned. "But I want to speak French! My Mum's been teaching me so I can talk to people fluently!"

Melinda couldn't help but smirk. "Vraiment Amber! Maintenant, vous et moi pouvons avoir nos propres conversations privées. Soit dit en passant, vous êtes un putain de connard!"

Amber took a moment before grinning. "Thanks, Mel!"

"…Pfffffff!" Grace and Dona said, doubling over with laughter.

The other girls look confused, especially Amber, so Melinda shook her head.

"Sorry, Amber… I couldn't help myself… I said 'Really Amber! Now you and I can have our own private conversations. By the way, you're a fucking idiot!'"

"Hey!" Amber said, pouting.

"I'm sorry!"

"Fine," Amber said. "I will get you back though!"

"Sure you will, Amber…"

Finally, the remaining pupils arrive, the coach showing up shortly after them. Everyone climbed onto the bus (Melinda sitting with Grace, Dona with Dan, Danni with Amber, and Charlotte with Clare). They all got buckled in and sorted for what they wanted to do for the hour and 45 minutes they'd be on the coach, Grace yawning.

"You tired?" Melinda asked.

Grace nodded sleepily.

"Go to sleep," Melinda smiled. "I'll wake you when we get to the ferry port."

Grace nodded and smiled. "Thanks," she said, leaning her head on her older sister's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Finally, the coach reached the ferry port, all the Year Seven class smiling and looking around at the new area they had entered. Melinda was particularly interested in the area as Portsmouth was a naval city. She tapped Grace on the shoulder to wake her up as promised.

"We're here," she smiled. Grace jumped awake and blink, slightly disorientated because of the new city. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" the younger twin replied. "Just wasn't expecting to be woken up." She laughed and gathered her stuff, everyone looking out of the window as their coach went through the check in point and was queued up to get onto the large white ferry.

"That is a big boat…" Clare said from behind the twins.

"I've seen bigger," Melinda said dismissively.

"Meh…" Grace said, shrugging.

Their friends looked at them, stunned by their reactions. Sensing this, Melinda turned around in her seat and looked at them.

"Our Mum was a pirate."

"Really?" Clare said.

"Cool!" beamed Dan.

"He was the most fear pirate on the seven seas!" Grace grinned. "Until he met Dad…"

"…What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"He changed him," Melinda said.

"How?" Amber asked.

"You've seen our Dad. Now imagine him as a 3 year old."

"I get it!" Danni said. "It'd be hard not to turn into mush!"

The coach soon boarded the ferry, and the girls and their year group got out of their seats and grabbed their belongings. They climbed down from the coach and head through the jungle of vehicles towards the narrow metal staircase on the left hand side, climbing up it and towards the main area and duty-free.

"We're right next to the food!" Clare smiled.

"And the back part with the balcony!" Dan grinned.

"Plus that cool side window thing!" Dona smiled.

A wave hit the side of the boat, making the kids wobble on their feet. They looked around when their teachers stood near the front and told them to sit down for the time being and that they could explore once they had set off. They were disappointed to find that they were only allowed to explore on that level though.

Melinda and Grace sat down in two seats near the back, Grace looking down as her stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" her sister asked.

"Bit," she smiled.

Melinda smiled and gave her one of the packs of Mini Oreos she'd taken that morning.

"Thanks," Grace smiled, taking the packet and starting to eat.

The group cheered when they saw the boat start moving, looking out of the window to get a better look at the waterfront city they were departing from. Some people were already starting to feel ill.

"I'm going to stand on the balcony," Grace said. "Who's going to come with me?"

"I will," Charlotte and Dan said.

Dona, Danni and Amber shook their heads and went to explore the inside of the boat, Melinda and Clare sitting together to carry on with a story they were working on together. Grace walked to the balcony outside easily, leaning on the banister and letting the wind blow through her hair before looking back and seeing Charlotte and Dan struggle to walk towards her.

"Fucking water…" Dan moaned, finally getting to the banister. "How'd you walk so easily?"

"I suppose I get it from Mum… Natural sea legs…"

"Wow…"

Grace looked back out at the sea, an uneasy expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Grace?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah…" Grace said, looking back at the sea. "I just don't like the sea that much."

"But your Mum…"

"Your Mum was a pirate," Dan said. "How can you _not _like the sea?"

"I may look and act like Mum, but my likes and interests are purely Dad," Grace chuckled.

"How does that work?" Charlotte asked.

Dan did a little bit of thinking about American history. "The only thing that stands out for America for me is Westerns."

Grace's eyes lit up at the mention of Westerns.

"Hole in one," Charlotte grinned. "So, you like cowboys eh?"

"Is that why you like 'The Assassination of Jesse James?" Dan asked, chuckling. "Let me guess, you're Dad knew him."

Grace nodded. "Yeah… and he told him where they hid the loot, but he won't tell me where they hid it…"

"Cool!" Charlotte said.

The three girls looked through the window near them at the people inside.

Clare was showing Melinda her notes on the story so far, Melinda nodding and making slight adjustments every so often. She smiled, really enjoying how the story was coming out so far.

"Bless him," Clare said, looking over at Marco. "He looks ill already."

"Awww…" Melinda said, looking too. "I think he might take after Uncle Lovi for the sea… Uncle Toni was a pirate like my Mum…"

Clare gave Melinda a sick bag. "Give this to him before he pukes on the floor…"

Melinda nodded and stood. Marco was curled in a ball, his head between his legs in the brace position.

"Marco?"

The boy looked up at Melinda, his face pale. "Huh? Oh… Hey, Mel…"

Melinda sat down next to him and gave him the sick bag. "You seem like you need it."

"Thanks…" Marco said, taking it but shifting back to his former position.

"Want me to get you some water?"

"Please," came a muffled reply.

"I'll be right back," she smiled, getting up and walking to the bar area and buying a bottle of water. She came back with the water and sat down next to him. "Here you go."

Marco took a small sip of the water. "Thank you," he said, smiling handsomely at her.

Melinda smiled back, blinking slightly at the smile from Marco. The boy felt better now that she was there, taking another sip of the water.

"I bet you're enjoying this…" he said.

Melinda smirked. "A little," she said, her smirk turning into a soft smile. "But I don't like seeing people sick. Especially you."

This time, Marco blinked in surprise, smiling at her and taking another sip of water. Melinda smiled back, then looked out the window. Marco watched her as she got a peaceful look on her face as she looked at the ocean, thinking how beautiful she looked at that moment. Melinda looked back round at him after a moment.

"What?" she smiled.

"Ah!" he said, blushing at being caught. "Nothing…"

"You look flushed…"

"Hm…" Marco said, taking another sip of water.

Melinda sighed and looked at the ceiling, knowing that Marco was avoiding the statement.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Melinda said, looking at him and smiling.

"Okay…" Marco said, not convinced.

"I know you don't believe me. But honestly, there's nothing wrong. Trust me," Melinda said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Marco looked at her hand for a moment, then back up at her and smiled. "Okay."

"_For the love of God! HUG HIM!_"

Melinda blinked, seeing in her sister's mind that all of them were stood out on the balcony watching them.

"_Oh my God! You've been spying?_"

Marco looked at her as her expression changed. "Melinda?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up more and holding her face. "You looked a bit pale."

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Okay," he smiled back. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Can I go with you?" Melinda asked. "I think I need some too…"

"Sure," he smiled.

Together, they stood and walked outside onto the balcony, (the girls having ran around a corner to continue spying) Melinda leaning on the railing, taking in the fresh air and letting the breeze flow around her.

"Ahh~!" she sighed contently.

"You really love the sea don't you," Marco smiled.

"Yeah, it's sort of a part of me, I guess," she replied.

"You look good with the window blowing through your hair," Marco observed, smiling softly.

Melinda blushed a little, but smiled back. "Thanks."

Marco tucked her hair behind her ear then looked out to sea, concentrating on Melinda's warmth next to him. Melinda, though, looked up at the sky and saw the darkening clouds.

"They look dark don't they," Marco said, looking too.

"Hmmm…" Melinda said, nervous.

"Oh… You don't really like storms do you?" Marco said, remembering their childhood when she would disappear when a storm happened.

"Not particularly," Melinda said, subconsciously moving closer to him.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little…"

Marco smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. Melinda smiled and looked over the railings at the cars below them, Marco feeling a whole lot better than he did earlier. But then things changed.

"Whoa!" Marco cried, falling into the railing as the boat rocked particularly violently. Melinda screamed a little, falling over the railing. Marco yelled and caught her around the waist, Melinda's eyes shut tight as she hung over the railing. "Melinda…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just a little.. Uh… Stunned…" she said, helping him help her back onto the balcony. Marco was slightly awkward when Melinda got upright again. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it…" he mumbled.

Melinda smiled and hugged him. "No really! If you hadn't have caught me, I'd have fallen!"

Marco was shocked for a second, then hugged her back. "I could never have let you fall."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After going back inside, the two separated off to their own friends, Melinda berating hers for spying on her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that was so cute!" Grace said.

"Why don't you pick on each other instead!" Melinda said. "You all like them lot!"

She motioned to the group of boys around Marco who wasn't looking to well again.

"Clare likes Drew!"

"So?"

"Charlotte likes Daniel!"

"I admit it."

"Grace likes Edward!"

Grace rolled her eyes. "So, I like Edward! He seems like a really nice guy. Turning it around on us won't work, Mel. We're not as sensitive about all of this as you are."

"I'm fucking sensitive because you guys always spy and tease!"

Grace shrugged and looked over at the boys as they started to laugh. Marco was curled up in his seat again, the boys teasing him over his sea sickness.

"Aw, too many tomatoes?" Edward grinned, not meaning it as he'd been Marco's friend since Infants school.

"No!" Marco said. "I hate boats…"

"Is the rocking too much for you?" Daniel teased, shaking his chair and making Marco groan. Drew laughed at him, making all the girls roll their eyes. However, Daniel rocked him for a little too long, causing Marco to burp and reach. The boys backed away slightly.

"Where're the sick bags?" Drew asked.

Melinda saw the one that she'd given Marco earlier, so got up and took it to them. Marco grabbed it and threw up into it, the boys groaning and looking away. Melinda rolled her eyes and bought Marco some more water. Whilst the girls talked with the boys, Melinda took care of Marco, rubbing his back soothingly as he continued to throw up. The boys finally dispersed, the girls watching them, some deciding to go and sit with them. Edward was sat with Drew at a table near the door, the two blondes reading and playing a video game. They looked over at Grace and Clare, motioning that they could join them if they wanted to. Grace sat down next to Edward, looking at the book he was reading.

"_The Lost Symbol_?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "A great deal of it is set in America. It's the 3rd book in the Di Vinci Code series."

Grace shifted closer to him and started to read with him, Edward smiling at her. They continued to read and talk, looking back to Melinda and Marco occasionally.

Melinda was holding a cold water bottle to Marco's forehead, the boy smiling at her.

"I'm hungry now," Marco laughed.

"Well, go get something to eat!" Melinda said, laughing lightly. "I don't want you to pass out too!"

Marco grinned at her and bought himself some chips. He sat back down next to her eating a couple, before seeing her smiling. He stopped eating and hugged her, startling her before she hugged him back.

"What's this for?"

"Just because," he smiled, letting her go and finishing his chips.

Melinda closed her eyes as he ate, falling asleep quickly. Marco threw his rubbish in the bin where they'd put his sick bag, then smiled at Melinda watching her sleep. As he sat back in his seat, her head slipped and fell onto his shoulder. After watching her for a moment longer, Marco put his head on top of hers and fell asleep too.

Edward had the better seat for spying at that time, chuckling at his best friend's actions. Grace looked at the boy curiously before turning and smiling at her sleeping sister. She got her sister's camera out and took a couple of pictures of them, giggling quietly as Marco's hand slipped onto Mel's and he nuzzled her in his sleep. Melinda subconsciously moved closer to him, slowly waking up and looking at him. Her shifting woke Marco up, the boy smiling sleepily at her blushing face. Everyone got up from their seats at a call from the teachers, heading down to the metal staircase. Grace walked with Edward, the pair continuing to talk and watch Marco and Melinda. Melinda hoped down the last few steps gracefully, Marco chuckling and vaulting down them. Melinda laughed at him, then grinned.

"Race ya!" she said, running around the cars towards the coach. Marco grinned and chased after her. He easily beat her, barrelling onto the coach and flopping into a seat laughing. Melinda ran up next, smiling brightly at him. "That was epic!" She looked behind her and saw Grace sitting with Edward. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure!"

Melinda sat down with him and smiled. "You're a really fast runner."

"Thanks… One of my holidays in Spain didn't really go well… I got caught up in the bull run, so I was glad I could run fast."

"Guess we've both had… weird… holidays…" Melinda said, going slightly distant.

"Mel?"

"Uh… S-sorry…"

"What happened?" Marco asked. "Are you okay?"

Melinda took a deep breath. "W-when I said… weird… F-for me, I-I meant t-terrifying…"

Marco looked at her, feeling shocked and guilty. "Oh Mel… I'm so sorry…" he hugged her closely, rubbing her back and calming her down.

"Thanks, Marco."

"Any time, Mel… You're like a sister to me! I'll do anything for you."

Whilst that was happening, Grace was talking with Edward, smiling as she found out more and more about him. She found out that he was very kind, enjoyed Westerns, video games and reading. She really liked him, and found she was able to freely talk with him without feeling awkward. They both looked out of the window as they head out of the ferry port and drover through the city. As soon as they were allowed off of the coach, she walked with him around the city square practically dragging him to the Nintendo store on the corner. She smiled at him, both of them looking at the different games. At one point, Grace forgot herself and glomped him, only realising her mistake when she felt his hands on her backside supporting her and the surprised look on his face.

"I'm so sorry," she said, righting herself.

"Don't worry," Edward smiled. "It's okay."

Grace smiled at him awkwardly, Edward smiling brightly and reassuringly back. Grace practically melted from his smile, not able to look away from him.

"Uh…" she said. "What kinds of video games do you like then?"

"Personally, I like the Zelda games most, but I can play just about anything."

Grace gaped at him.

"What?"

"Are you for real or is this just a cruel joke?"

"Uh… I'm real?"

Grace nearly kissed him, but stopped herself. "Ah…" she said, bright red. "S-sorry… Just… No one's ever had so much in common with me before…"

"Same," Edward smiled.

Grace looked at him like a deer in headlights, so Edward chuckled and took her hand.

"Come on," he said. "Everyone's gathering to go to the museum."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Meanwhile**_

Arthur walked into the house just after lunchtime, and called out to Alfred to say that he was home. In return, he was answered with a rather loud moan. Arthur looked up at the ceiling, then took his coat and shoes off, hurrying upstairs. He listened at the bathroom door, hearing the shower running and imagining Alfred under the water.

"Ngh…" came a low moan, it gradually getting louder. Arthur opened the door and peaked inside, seeing Alfred's silhouette behind the shower curtain, his hand down south. "Why don't you… ngh… join me, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't need telling twice, undressing quickly and joining him.

"Someone's eager," Alfred _smirked_.

Arthur pushed him up against the wall. "All I could think of today was you jerking off shouting my name…"

"I bet you were," Alfred replied.

Arthur kissed him deeply, running his hands over the American's tanned body. He pressed his hips to his, the American moaning against his mouth. He continued to rock his hips against him, moaning and bucking as Alfred returned the favour.

"Alfred~!"

Named took hold of both of their members, Arthur's head flopping forward onto Alfred's chest as he pumped them; the Brit's hand joining his husband's. After a while, Alfred moved their hands away and rubbed them together, both moaning at the friction. Alfred turned them around so Arthur was pressed against the wall, the Brit wrapping his legs around his waist as they continued to thrust against each other. Deciding that they wanted more of each other, Alfred turned off the shower and carried the Brit back into the bedroom where he laid his damp body on the bed. Arthur watched as he leaned over and got a condom from the bedside table.

"Prepared much?" he _smirked_.

"I have had all day."

Arthur laid back seductively and submissively. "Why are you just sat there then?"

"Because it's so much fun watching you all flushed and wet," Alfred replied, putting the condom on. He placed his member at Arthur's unprepared entrance and grinned. "Should I?"

"YES!" Arthur cried, bucking back onto him. Alfred pushed into him at the same time, making Arthur moan loudly. The American paused for a moment, getting used to the tightness, then started to move. He started to pound him hard into the mattress, Arthur shouting his praises and loving every second of it. They kissed again, getting closer and closer until the both finally released. Alfred pulled out as Arthur laid back, both panting as the American disposed of the condom.

And then the phone rang.

Arthur groaned. "For the love of…" He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID before answering. "What do you want, Frog?"

"Bonjour to you too…" the Frenchman said. "I was just curious; was it today you mentioned zat ze girls would were coming into my country?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Zat would be Cherbourg, non?"

At this point, Alfred laid on the next to where Arthur was sat and wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist, laying his head on his thigh.

"That's correct… Why?" Arthur asked, looking at Alfred.

"Je me demandais simplement!" Francis said. "I could watch out for zem. Make sure no trouble 'appens."

"And that's all you'll do! Don't talk to them, don't interact with them, Hell, don't even get within 100ft of them or their friends!" Arthur said as Alfred nuzzled his hip.

"You are no fun, Angleterre!"

Alfred then sucked on Arthur's hip.

"Ngh…" Arthur moaned before he could stop himself, glaring at Alfred. "Fuck off, Frog…"

"Ohonhonhon! 'Ave I called while you actually _are_ being fun?"

Alfred _smirked_ and took Arthur into his mouth.

"AH! N-NO, you fucking pervert!" Arthur said. "Ngh… ALFRED GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME WHEN I'M ON THE PHONE!"

"You are too cute, Angleterre!"

Alfred laughed around him causing Arthur's eyes to slip closed and moan at the vibrations softly.

"Oh, Angleterre," Francis said, the smirk obvious in his voice. "'Ave you forgotten me already? 'E must be very good!"

"F-fuck of Fr-AH-ncis… Ngh…"

"It sounds as zough Amérique is doing zat to you perfectly!"

Arthur regained himself slightly. "That's none of your business and you're not going anywhere near my girls!"

"Quoi que vous disiez, en Angleterre... Amusez-vous avec Amérique!"

Alfred started to suck on him, so Arthur hung up the phone and dropped it, his hands holding Alfred's head pushing him down further until he was deep throating him. As soon as he felt Alfred swallow around him, he came hard, panting and flopping back. Alfred swallowed the contents on his mouth after pulling away, crawling up the bed next to him. Arthur looked at him.

"…I hate you right now…"

"Awwwwww! Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a bloody git, that's why!"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?"

"Because you fucking sucked me off when I was on the phone to Francis! Francis, of all people!"

"I'm sorry!" Alfred said, not able to hide his smirk.

Arthur rolled over, in a huff with him. Alfred wrapped his arms around him. "C'mon Arthur…"

The Brit continued to huff no matter what Alfred said, so in the end the American gave up.

"Well, if you're going to be huffy, I'm going to get dressed…"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Arthur said suddenly, turning over and clinging to Alfred.

"Arthur?"

"Sorry."

Alfred rest their foreheads together, Arthur closing his eyes and getting kissed softly.

"You're so silly sometimes," Alfred smiled.

Arthur kissed him back before replying, "sorry".

Alfred chuckled and nuzzled him, making the Brit smile. "That's better."

Arthur smiled more, nuzzling him back. "I feel like taking a nap…"

"Me too."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Back in France**_

The group, now with the addition of the boys, were now in the museum in the area; all very pleased to discover that if was also an aquarium. After gaining entry, the kids hurried over to a large reception area where they got some headsets for an audio tour of the large submarine outside the aquarium. Melinda was the first person inside, Marco just behind her. Grace was next in, Edward behind her; the rest of the group following girl-boy.

"Head that way," Dan said, pointing over down the one narrow corridor.

Grace laughed and followed the instruction, the group climbing inside the first bedroom area they were told to enter. They looked up as creaking started to happen.

"Eeeeeerriiieeeee!" Drew said.

Grace took her headphones off, a panicked expression on her face. "…Mel…"

"Come on, let's keep going…" Charlotte said, looking at Grace.

Marco kept his eyes on Melinda, watching her look around, not afraid in the slightest. Edward sensed that Grace was terrified, so took her hand gently, feeling her shaking.

"Mel, let's go!" Clare said urgently.

They yelled and jumped as a loud bang happened.

"Now we move!" Melinda shouted, urging everyone to follow her path. The creaking started again, the kids realising that it was following them along the vessel. "HURRY!"

"DON'T STOP!" Grace shouted, running behind Marco.

Melinda climbed up the last staircase, holding onto the railing tightly as another bang happened and the giant submarine shook. They all ran outside and back along the path towards the reception desk where they handed the headsets back and apologised for not taking the required 45 minutes. Melinda walked away from everyone, Grace heading in a different direction. Edward hurried after Grace, letting the group disperse into the aquarium.

"Grace?" he asked. He noticed her hands were shaking so put his arm around her just as her knees gave out. "Grace!" He kept her standing, moving her carefully to a bench so that she could sit down.

"Sorry…" she said, taking a deep breath.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Edward smiled.

"I may have done though…"

"Huh?"

"C-can I trust you?"

"With anything."

Grace believed him, so told him _everything_. Every last thing from the beginning; about who she really was, what her family could do, who her parents were, why she was so scared of the creaking.

"Wow…" he said, grinning. "That's is cool!"

Grace stared at him, stunned.

"I mean it!" he said. "Well, the psycho ghost isn't cool, obviously, but everything else!"

"…Seriously, what the hell are you?" Grace exclaimed, standing up. "You didn't even flinch when I said my parents were America and England!"

"Well, I keep a broad mind," Edward said. "That and I have a best friend with 'nation' parents."

Grace paused for a moment, taking all of it in. When she recovered, she glomped him again after he'd stood up. Edward hugged her back, chuckling.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go look at the big tank!"

At the same time, Marco had ran after Melinda. He caught up with her, looking at her and seeing that the shock was starting to kick in slightly. He hugged her, feeling her cling to him tightly. He was confused, then she let him go and took a deep breath.

"Sorry…"

Marco smiled and held her face. "Don't worry about it," he smiled.

"It's just… the last time creaking and banging like that happened, I ended up in hospital…"

"What?"

Melinda explained everything to him finally; telling him all about the attack when she was seven, everything that happened to her, and that being why Grace was so protective when they'd gone back to school. He listened to her, horrified. When she was finished, he hugged her tightly, nuzzling the top of her head. Melinda blushed, but didn't let him go. He smiled down at her.

"Come on," he said. "You need to see some fish."

"I heard that if you go to the bottom you can look right up from underneath the big tank!" Melinda said.

"Cool! Let's go!"

The pair ran inside and straight down the four levels to the bottom of the tank, jumping down the stairs excitedly. Melinda ran up to the glass and looked up.

"Wow!"

"That's so cool!" Marco said, looking up too.

"It's beautiful!" she smiled.

Marco looked at her. "Yeah, you are."

Melinda blushed and looked at him. Marco blushed too as he realised what he'd just said.

"Well, if it isn't my gorgeous niece and 'andsome nephew!"

The pair looked around and blinked as they saw Francis stood near their teacher, Mrs Martin.

"Are you two having fun?" Mrs Martin asked.

"Y-yes, Miss!" Melinda said. "Hi, Uncle Francis!"

"Ze fish are beautiful, non?" Francis smiled.

Marco nodded. "Not to be rude… but why are you here?"

"I was in ze area."

"Right…"

"I 'eard what you said just now," Francis smiled, Mrs Martin walking away to check the other children.

"So…" Marco blushed.

"I get ze impression zat ze ocean reminds you of her."

"And what if it does?"

"Never mind…" Francis said, smiling knowingly. "It's just sweet."

"Old pervert…"

"You are like your mère in zat way."

"Huh?"

"'E zinks I am a pervert too."

Finally, the two males noticed that Melinda was being strangely silent. She was staring intently at the tank, completely frozen.

"Melinda?"

Lights started to flicker nearby, and Melinda started to shake, unable to move away from the tank on her own accord. They saw her eyes widen slightly, Francis spotting the crack in the tank that wasn't there before and a not so welcome leak.

"Run!" he said.

"Mel!" Marco said, trying to get her to move.

"Marco, Melinda run!"

"But she can't move!"

"Pick 'er up!"

Marco didn't need to be told twice, picking Melinda up and carrying her out of the way. Francis helped him get her up to the top floor, hearing the tank burst and seeing Melinda flinch as it did so. He looked back and saw Edward dragging Grace up the 3rd floor stairs, so ran down and helped him get her up to safety before the water got them.

Melinda blinked a few times, Marco holding her in the bridal position.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The tank burst…" Marco said.

"We all had to run," Grace said, out of her daze.

"I can't remember anything from the lights flickering…"

"I am calling your parents," Francis said.

"NO!" Grace shouted.

"Zey need to know, Grace!" Francis said. "You all very nearly got 'urt and Melinda can't remember anything!"

"Please Uncle Francis!" she begged, giving him a puppy dog look he'd never been able to resist.

"Fine," Francis sighed. "But if I find zat you 'ave not told zem, I will. Deal?"

"Deal," Melinda said.

"Thank you, Uncle Francis!" Grace smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Francis chuckled and smiled.

After that incident, the group went back to the coach, saying goodbye to Francis. They travelled back to the ferry port and back to England, all still shaken up by the spontaneous exploding tank.

When they arrived back in England, the girls instantly ran over to their parents. They hugged them tightly, confusing them. They looked at each other, then their parents, smiling slightly and walking home.

"What's the matter girls?" Alfred asked when they got home.

The girls sat in the living room and explained everything that had happened in the aquarium. Saying their theory that William had returned once more. Alfred and Arthur was stunned to say the least. They hugged their stunned children close and reassured them that everything would be okay. They kissed them on the head and sent them bed, Arthur whispered to them about having a busy day the next day. The girls brightened up at that comment, hurrying upstairs to the rooms to go to bed. Alfred was confused slightly, but let it go, walking up to bed with Arthur.

"That bastard just won't let go will he?" he said, laying on the bed in only his boxers.

"It seems not…" Arthur said.

"Bastard…"

Arthur chuckled and laid on top of him. He decided to try and cheer him up. He ran his hand down his bare chest and looked him in the eyes. "What exactly do you do when I go to work?" he asked.

"I do my work… then whatever pops into my head."

Arthur poked him in the stomach, trying to say he wasn't has toned as he used to be, but was surprised when Alfred moaned. The American slapped his hand over his mouth, getting a curious look from the Brit. Arthur raised his eyebrows and rubbed small circles over the spot, earning another moan from Alfred. Realising that Alfred was getting turned on, he sucked the area on his stomach, nibbling it and making Alfred moan more. He started to abuse his other sensitive spots, removing the American's boxers as the man became weak with pleasure. He did everything he could think of to the spots, wanting to make him cum without touching his manhood. He leant by his ear and nibbled on the earlobe. After a minute or so, Alfred came and moaned. Arthur chuckled and licked him clean, sorting him out before laying next to him on the bed.

"What was that?" Alfred asked, looking at him.

"Just something on my bucket list," Arthur chuckled.

"What was that?"

"To make you cum without touching you."

Alfred chuckled and rolled his eyes, hugging Arthur close to him. "You are mean! But I enjoyed it!"

Arthur laughed and hugged him back, thinking _you've seen nothing yet_.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Urgh… Long chapter is long…**_

_**Arthur: 14 pages…**_

_**Alfred: You must be freaking tired!**_

_**Me: I bloody am… So, yeah. No hugs this time because I wrote so much today. Plus, I was watching a freaking thunderstorm for ages! Thunder and lightning! :D Awesome! Anyways, who can guess what the next chapter will be about? I'll give you a hint; their school trip was in early July. Review and stuff and keep checking for an update! By the way, I have a deviantArt account too now, ( cgal120 .deviantart .com ((no spaces)) ) so I'll post one shots and stuff on their too. Plus my crappy little doodles I do sometimes and any photos! Anyways, goodnight! **_


	25. Firework

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

_**Firework**_

The next morning, Melinda got up at 5am and prepared herself some breakfast while the rest of her family slept. She was surprised when Grace came down and got herself some cereal at 7am, as her sister normally would try to stay in bed as long as she possibly could.

Upstairs, Alfred was awake in bed with Arthur, the Brit sleeping soundly against him. He nuzzled him, Alfred smiling and watching him. After a while, Arthur slowly started to wake up. Alfred smiled at him, Arthur blinking slightly and looking up at him.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning!"

"Why so upbeat this early in the morning?" Arthur said, blinking again.

The both looked around as the girls walked into the room; Melinda holding a tray with a large breakfast and Grace carrying presents.

"Happy birthday, Dad!" they both smiled.

"Thanks, girls," Alfred smiled, having the tray placed on his lap. Grace handed him the presents, Arthur taking them from him with a smile and setting them down on the bed.

"You can open them after you've eaten, if you like," Grace said.

Alfred nodded and started eating. Melinda smiled at the expression on his face, Arthur grinning at her. Grace sat on the bed next to her sister, grinning also.

"Melinda made the breakfast," she smiled.

Alfred swallowed his food. "This is great," he grinned, carrying on eating. He finished after a little while, sighing contently at how full he was.

"Open presents now!" Melinda beamed.

"Open, open, open!" Grace laughed.

Alfred laughed at their eagerness, putting the tray on the floor and opening their gifts. He smiled at the gifts, a large grin spreading across his features as he looked at his children. "These are awesome! Thank you so much!"

The girls smiled brightly and hugged him, Alfred hugging them back as tight as they were him.

"They bought them all on their own this year," Arthur smiled.

"That makes it all the better!" Alfred said, getting smothered by the hugs, but not caring.

Melinda kissed his cheek, then pulled Arthur into the hug too. The adults laughed, Alfred getting even more smothered by his family. Grace broke away from the hug, smiling and saying she had homework that needed finishing. As she walked out of the room, Melinda said in a sing-song voice, "I've already done it!"

"How long have you been awake?" Alfred asked.

"Since 5, but I've kept busy."

"Why were you awake at 5?" Arthur asked.

"I just woke up with a lot of energy and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Hmmm, do you do that often?" Arthur asked.

"Everyday."

Arthur looked stunned, so Melinda shifted and hugged him. She kissed his cheek, reassuring him that nothing was waking her up and that it was just her body clock that had kept waking her up at the odd time.

"You really have a lot of energy!" Alfred smiled.

"Uh huh!" Melinda nodded.

"Why don't you and Grace go out for a few hours once she's done with her homework?" Arthur suggested.

"You trying to get rid of us or something," Melinda smirked.

"No, I just thought you could expend some of that energy."

"Sure," Melinda beamed.

"I'm curious," Alfred said. "What homework was it?"

Melinda grinned more. "English," she smiled. "We had to write a short piece for the first part of the creative writing section we're doing at the start of next term."

"What did you write yours on?" Arthur asked.

"Ancient Egypt!" Melinda said, a spark in her eyes. "A tale of the search for a hidden tomb, and a cursed scarab possessing the unwitting explorers and trapping them for eternity! That is until one group of explorers escapes bringing back with them the cursed scarab and treasures from the tomb!"

"Cool!"

Arthur leaned slightly and hugged her. "You're going to be a great writer," he smiled.

Melinda hugged him back. "Want to read it? You don't have to, but I'd like a review or two before I hand it in in September… Cos you may think it's good, but I'm really critical of my work…"

"I'd love to read it," Arthur smiled.

Melinda smiled and hurried to out of the room to go check her writing over. Alfred watched her leave, a smile on his face.

"She doubts herself too much," he said.

"Just means she'll work hard on them."

"So," Alfred said, moving the presents to the beside table and rolling onto his side. "What did you get me?"

"Ah, it's a secret," Arthur smirked.

"Awwwwwww," Alfred whined. "Tell me!"

"What makes you thing I've even got you anything? I hated your birthday for years."

Alfred pouted at that comment, blinking in surprise as Arthur kissed him. He kissed him back, Arthur sitting on his lap and leaning down by his ear.

"You're going to have to be patient," he smirked, getting off of him and standing up.

"Damn," Alfred said, watching him as he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and having a wash. Arthur came back and stripped off, getting some cloths from the dresser and wardrobe. "I like you with no clothes." Arthur grinned and wiggled his arse as he got dressed. "You have a sexy ass," Alfred said.

"You have a sexy everything," Arthur countered.

"So do you."

"Nah," Arthur smirked over his shoulder.

Alfred crawled up the bed and held Arthur around the waist, the Brit looking down at him.

"Yes?" he asked, getting twisted around and made to lie against Alfred. He smiled at him as bright as the American was smiling at him.

"I love you seeing you smile," Alfred said. "Especially today."

Arthur's smile turned softer. " I'll do anything for you today."

"That's sweet," Alfred smiled.

Arthur tilted his head slightly and kissed him softly. "It's your birthday."

Alfred hugged him, Arthur hugging him back.

"Don't keep Mel waiting," Alfred smiled, letting him go.

"Okay," Arthur said, kissing him again.

Arthur got up and walked out of the room, Alfred going to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Arthur walked down the hallway and knocked on Melinda's bedroom door, entering and smiling as she looked up at him from the seat by her desk. Melinda gave him the couple of sheets that she had written.

"Both sides of both sheets have been used," she said.

"Good," Arthur smiled, sitting down on her bed. He crossed his legs and started to read, Melinda sitting back in her chair and waiting. She watched his expressions as he read, taking in every little flicker. He looked up at her when he finished, a large smile on his face. "This is really good, Mel!"

"You really think so?" she asked, blushing.

"Of course!" he replied, nodding and making Melinda blush more. "It is a crime to put this in as homework."

"It's not that good…"

"It is!"

"I don't see it."

"All good writers never do," Arthur smiled.

"Thanks, Mum," Melinda said, putting the sheets into a folder on her desk. She set the folder down and then sat on the bed and hugged Arthur.

"I want you and Grace to make sure all the preparations for your father's party are started," he whispered, hugging her back.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Help Yao set up the firework's at Matthew's house, and also help Francis cook the food."

"I'll make the nibbles and Grace can make the sweets!"

Arthur nodded. "Also, remind him that he has to have non-alcoholic drinks for you lot."

"Damn…" Melinda joked, laughing at her mother's expression. "Fireworks, food, drinks… Anything else?"

"Nope," Arthur smiled. "Just think of me! I have to keep him occupied all day!"

"Dad's like a puppy!"

"He is…" Arthur smiled. "An adorable, cute and hyperactive puppy."

Melinda laughed, barely containing her giggles as Alfred knocked on the door and came in too. Grace then popped her head around the doorframe and smiled.

"Are we all having a party in here?" she said.

"Have you finished your writing?" Melinda asked, mentally kicking Grace for mentioning parties.

"I want to read them!" Alfred smiled. Melinda handed his hers, whilst Grace gave hers to Arthur. They were both impressed, Alfred reading Grace's afterwards and finding out that she had written about the Revolutionary War. Melinda saw this in her head and almost face-palmed.

"_Today of all days…_"

Grace ignored her and took her work back, taking it back to her room as her sister rolled her eyes. She came back and smiled at Melinda. "I guess we should get going Mel."

"Yeah, I need to get rid of some of this energy!"

"Be careful," Alfred smiled.

"You sound like Mum."

Arthur sniggered slightly, Alfred pouting. The girls smiled at them and then left, running up the street to Matthew's house.

"So, when do I get my present?" Alfred asked.

"Be patient," Arthur smiled.

"Awwww," Alfred said, pouting.

Arthur smiled and kissed his pout away. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, winking and walking away.

Alfred watched him for a moment and then said, "I'm gonna sit in the living room."

"Okay!" Arthur called, sneaking into his special room.

Alfred walked downstairs and got himself some a drink of Coke, sitting in the living room and sipping it quietly as he waited for Arthur. He wondered what was taking him so long, finishing his drink fairly quickly and putting the glass on the coffee table. He laid back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Getting complacent in your old age, are we?"

Alfred yelled and jumped as Arthur whispered in his ear, holding his chest and breathing deeply. "Jesus Christ, Arthur!"

"I'm sorry, Love," Arthur said, rubbing his shoulders.

"D-don't worry about it," Alfred said, his breath hitching. Arthur rubbed him some more. "Arthur…"

"Yes, Love?"

"What are you doing?"

"Apologising for scaring you half to death… and giving you half of your birthday present."

Alfred looked around at him curiously, his jaw dropping slightly. "Hellooooo, Captain."

Arthur _smirked_ at him, dressed in his old pirate clothes.

"I am liking this gift already," Alfred said.

Arthur vaulted over the sofa and him, landing softly in front of him. "I'll do what ever you want for the next," he paused and looked at his watch, tilting his head in thought, "6 hours." He looked down at him again.

"6 hours?" Alfred said, stunned.

"That's when the second half of your present starts, but that's a surprise," Arthur said, winking.

"Ha…" Alfred said, speechless and smiling.

Arthur lowered his voice into a husky tone that he knew got Alfred going, "So, Alfred… Where shall I start?"

Alfred's mind had gone blank. "Surprise me."

"Okay," Arthur said, kissing him and shifting onto his lap after sitting Alfred up. He pushed his hand into his tracksuit bottoms as the other tickled the newly discovered spot on his stomach. Alfred gasped, Arthur moving slightly to nibble along his jaw. "Is this a good start?" Arthur said, squeezing Alfred's member through the cloth of his boxers and rubbing a slow circle over the spot on his stomach. Alfred was breathing deeply, nodding as he couldn't speak. "Should I move on?" Arthur asked, continuing his former actions. Alfred nodded again, so Arthur removed his top and kissed down to his nipples. He licked one of them teasingly, taking it in his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. He played with it for a moment, drawing moans from the American, before repeating the same on the other. When he was finished with his nipples, he kissed down his body sliding back to kneel in front of him on the floor. He nibbled the spot on his stomach before pulling trousers and boxers down just enough to free his member but still put pressure on his balls. He looked at it for a moment, then Alfred.

"What do you want, Alfred?" he said, making sure to over annunciate so his breath ghosted over him. Alfred groaned and flopped his head back. Arthur smirked, feeling slightly evil. "I won't move unless you tell me~!"

"Damn you and your pirateness."

"So?" he asked, licking his tip with the smallest amount of tongue possible. "What'll it be?"

"Just do something!" Alfred moaned.

"I just did," Arthur smirked, having fun.

"Oh my God, Arthur!" Alfred said, getting a tab frustrated. "Lick me, suck me, do whatever the fuck you want with me! Just do something!"

Arthur licked him, rubbing his tip softly, and licked all the way to his base then back again. He took Alfred into his mouth, the American feeling more relieved. Arthur didn't stop and just continued to deep through him. He swallowed around him and sucked him softly. He held his base, preventing him from cumming and continued to suck softly.

"Bastard… AH~!"

Arthur hummed around him, still sucking.

"Arthur."

The Brit removed him from his mouth. "Yes?"

"You're mean sometimes."

"You did say I was a bastard," he smirked.

Alfred pulled him up into a deep kiss before he could do anymore. Arthur kissed him back, Alfred pushing his tongue into his mouth and putting lots of pressure on the spot in his mouth. Arthur moaned, growing weak under him. He tangled his hand into Alfred's hair and held it tightly, bucking against him. Alfred rest his hand on Arthur's crotch.

"Ahh~ Alfred!"

The American kept it there, adding a bit of pressure.

"I should be pleasuring you! Ngh…" Arthur moaned.

"I can't have all the fun, but if you really want to then go ahead."

Arthur kissed him again and gave him a small tug on Nantucket before returning to his previous activity. He sucked him in the way he liked it, but kept a firm hold on his base so he couldn't cum. Alfred moaned loudly, Arthur humming and continued, waiting for him to beg for release.

"Arthur…" Alfred groaned, the Brit starting to bob his head. "Arthur, please! Please let me finish! Ngh…"

Arthur bobbed his head slightly fast, then let go of his base, Alfred crying out as he finally released into his mouth. Arthur swallowed then sucked him dry, pulling away and sitting on his lap again. They looked at each other, smiling. Arthur leaned down and kissed him, Alfred kissing him back. Arthur licked his bottom lip, Alfred opening up and allowing Arthur to slip his tongue inside and let him taste himself.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Arthur asked, pulling away.

Alfred nodded. Arthur smiled.

"So what do you want me to do next?"

Alfred looked him up and down, taking in all the details of the costume while he thought. "Does the pirate want to ride the cowboy?" he _smirked_.

"You're the birthday boy," Arthur _smirked_.

"I still want to hear the answer."

"I do."

"Well, go on."

Arthur chuckled and ran upstairs to grab a condom, coming back into the living room. He took hold of Alfred's member again and stroked it. He put the condom on him, then removed his baggy trousers and underwear and sat on his lap. He sucked his fingers seductively, turning slightly and started to prepare himself whilst giving Alfred a show. He moaned and called Alfred's name as he stretched himself, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He removed his fingers and straddled him. Alfred held his hips and helped lower him onto him, Arthur moaning slightly at the sensation. He shuddered and relaxed, then put his hands on Alfred's shoulders and started to move. Alfred had him at an angle where he continually struck his prostate as he rode him. Arthur rode him harder and faster each time, crying out his name. He slowly tightened around him as he got closer to release. Alfred started stroking him at the same time, making Arthur's eyes slip closed in pleasure as he shouted Alfred's name and came hard into his hand. Alfred didn't last much longer, panting as Arthur flopped on top of him. Alfred wrapped his arms around him, Arthur smiling and hugging him back.

"So, what else do you want to do?" Arthur smiled.

"I have no idea; like I said, you surprised me today!"

"There has to be something," Arthur smiled, holding Alfred's cheek softly.

"Well, you're still dressed like a pirate…"

"I am."

"You remember what I said to you earlier?"

"Remind me."

"I like you with no clothes."

"Are you suggesting I strip for you?"

Alfred looked down, blushing a little. Arthur got off of him, shuddering slightly as Alfred slipped out of him. He redressed himself and then lifted Alfred's chin.

"I'll do anything for you today…" he said, looking into his eyes. "Just say the word."

Alfred smiled and nodded, taking the condom off and disposing it. He sorted himself out, getting his face pulled up by Arthur as he gave him a quick kiss. He then had his hand taken, getting pulled up and dragged from the living room. Arthur swayed his hips as he walked upstairs and took the American to their bedroom, Alfred not able to take his eyes off of them. Arthur closed the door behind them, then walked Alfred backwards to the bed. The American sat down and watched as Arthur took a few steps back, the Brit giving him a sultry look and ran his hands down his body. He pulled them back up and slowly opened his shirt. He ran his hand over his shoulder, pushing one side of his shirt off. He ran the tips of his fingers over his nipple, gasping softly and repeating the same for the other side. His hands travelled down his body again, pushing down his baggy trousers. He turned and bent over sliding the trousers down and giving Alfred a perfect view of his arse. He slapped it, then ran his hand down his thigh before facing Alfred again. Alfred watched him as he started to rub himself through the fabric of his underwear.

"Ngh… Alfred~!" he moaned, his hand slipping into his underwear. He closed his eyes and rubbed more. "Ah! God, Alfred~!" He opened his eyes and looked lustfully at Alfred before sliding his underwear down to join everything else on the floor. Arthur continued to stroke himself, looking at Alfred. "Where do you want me now?"

"On my lap."

Arthur walked over and straddled him obediently, sighing softly in contentment as Alfred ran his hands over his body. Alfred trailed his fingers along his hip line and around his member and balls, but not touching them. Arthur moaned, his head falling forwards onto Alfred's shoulder. At this, Alfred used his other hand to gently brush behind his ear. He pulled the Brit forwards so his tip pushed against his stomach, making him rub against him. Arthur moaned and started to grind on him to gain friction, ending up giving Alfred a lap dance. Alfred then started to stroke him, alternation pace and making Arthur cry out loudly. He teased anything he could touch, making Arthur shudder and moan.

"Don't hold back," Alfred whispered in his ear.

Arthur shuddered and came at his words. Alfred caught it and licked his hand clean, holding his gently as he got his breathing back to normal. Arthur smiled at him.

"That was awesome," Alfred smiled.

"Good," Arthur replied.

They kissed him, Alfred pulling away and saying, "you're amazing".

Arthur blushed. "I'm not."

"You are!"

Arthur shook his head.

"Are."

"How?"

"I can't believe you still don't believe me…"

Arthur poked his tongue out at him, then shivered.

"Get dressed…" Alfred said, letting Arthur stand. As he got dressed, Arthur noticed Alfred get up and leave the room. The American walked downstairs and sat out in the back garden. He looked up at the sky, just noticing Arthur sit next to him.

"Everything okay, Love?"

Alfred nodded, so Arthur held his hand. Alfred looked at their hands, giving Arthur's a gentle squeeze.

"What's up?"

"I know I can't change your opinions… But… I don't know… I just don't like it when you say I'm wrong about you… It makes me feel like you're just brushing my opinions away…"

Arthur was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "I'm… I'm truly sorry, Alfred… I honestly didn't realise that's how you felt…"

Alfred looked at him, smiling slightly, trying and failing to make his eyes look less sad.

"Oh, Alfred!" Arthur said. "Don't be sad! It's your birthday!" He now felt guilty and saddened.

"I know," Alfred said, trying to cheer up. Arthur didn't know what to do, so as Alfred still had hold of his hand he gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I do worry about you," Arthur said. "And are you really?"

"Not fully," Alfred said, looking at him and smiling. "But I'm getting there."

Arthur kissed him. "I'm so, so sorry… I've ruined your day now, haven't I?" he said, close to tearing up.

"No, no you haven't!" Alfred said. "You've done so much more that overshadows this!"

Arthur still felt really guilty, so Alfred hugged him tightly. Arthur hugged him back just as tight, neither wanting to let go.

Then the phone rang.

Arthur reluctantly got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mum!" Grace said. "We've got about half an hours work left to do on the party, so you should start to get Dad ready!"

"Grace, hurry up!" Melinda could be heard saying in the background. "The you-know-what won't get sorted on it's own!"

"Yeah yeah, hold ya horses!"

"What's the you-know what?" Arthur asked.

"Nothin' Mum!" Grace said quickly. "Love ya!" She blew him a kiss then abruptly hung up, leaving Arthur staring at the phone. He sighed and put it down, walking back outside to see Alfred staring at the sky again. He smiled, getting an idea on how to cheer him up and get him ready. "Come on, I know how I can make it up to you."

"What?"

"Why don't we have a shower together/"

"Okay," Alfred smiled.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"So, what are we going to do now?" Alfred asked, now wearing a fresh blue polo shirt, jeans and Converses.

Arthur was doing up his tie, smiling at Alfred. "I thought we could go out for a bit… It's a really nice day, after all."

"Okay!"

Arthur took his hand, Alfred wondering why he had a slight smirk on his face. He let him out the door before locking it.

"Oh!" Arthur said. "Two seconds! Why don't you wait in the car." He smiled and handed him the keys so he could unlock it.

"Funny kind of walk…"

Arthur text the girls to say they were on their way, then walked over to Alfred. "I didn't specify that it was a walk," he said, blind folding him.

"Ah! Arthur!"

Arthur kissed him and then helped him into the car.

"What's going on?"

Arthur got into the driver's seat. "Don't worry, Love… You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah… but I wouldn't put it past you to go S&M."

"That's for another day."

"Sweet."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Where are we?" Alfred asked, still blinded folded. He felt the car stop, but didn't hear anything from Arthur. The Brit got out of the car and helped him out too, taking his hands and leading him into the 'party room'. Grace nodded to Arthur who removed Alfred's blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" every cried. They all smiled as Alfred looked just that, and the girls ran over to him.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Grace smiled putting a party hat on him.

"Happy birthday, Dad," Melinda smiled.

Alfred hugged them both, the girls hugging him back tightly.

"So, were you surprised?" Arthur asked, motioning to the DJ to put the background music on.

"Yes!"

"Good!" Melinda grinned, hugging him tighter.

"We all pitched in to help!" Grace said.

Alfred smiled, being pushed into the party by his family as he was so stunned still. Arthur went and got himself a drink, leaving the girls to wander around for a bit. They went to the table, Grace getting brownies. She offered some to Melinda, but she said no for the moment. Grace nodded and smiled.

"It'll be fine."

"I'm freaking out."

"You'll be fine."

"They'll hate it."

"No they won't!"

"I'll disappoint them."

"You. Will. Be. Fine!"

Melinda sighed and looked around the room at everyone dancing and talking, generally having a good time. Grace watched her for a moment and then looked at her watch.

"It's time," she said. "Are you ready?"

Melinda took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be…"

Grace walked over to the DJ and told him to cut the music, causing everyone (especially her parents) to look at her in confusion. She smiled at everyone, walking up and taking the microphone.

"Okay, everyone," she smiled. "Now it's time for something a little different! This is something me and Mel have been planning with our friends for a little while, and this was just too good an opportunity to miss. What you're about to see, no one but our music teacher has seen… or heard as it were," she looked at Melinda, "so, without further ado, Melinda is going to sing our rendition of Firework by Katy Perry."

Arthur and Alfred looked on with stunned expressions as Melinda stepped up and took the microphone from Grace. She waited as her sister got the DJ to start the music he'd been given and then started to sing.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting throught the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in,_"

Arthur's mouth fell open, Alfred blinking in surprise.

"_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_,"

Grace watched their parents' expressions, seeing Arthur change slightly as the lyrics hit home a bit.

"_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on slet your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_."

Melinda started to blush madly as the song finished, her parents and sister clapping and smiling. She put the microphone back onto the stand, trying to force the blush away as the DJ put the background music back on again. Grace ran over to her with a beaming smile on her face.

"See? You were brilliant!"

Arthur and Alfred were still stunned, but immensely proud. They hurried over to the girls, Melinda still blushing.

"That was beautiful!" Arthur smiled.

"So awesome!" Alfred grinned.

Melinda blushed even more.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"We did…" Melinda said. "I just kept silent remember!"

"I know you both said that, but I never thought it was _that_ good!"

Melinda was bright red at this point so her parents hugged her tightly. None of them noticed Grace walking away and grabbed enough brownies to kill a normal human being. After a while, they let Melinda go off to enjoy the party finally noticing that Grace wasn't there. Arthur went off to speak to Melinda to see if she'd seen her, and Alfred looked out the window and saw her sat by herself outside. He walked outside and sat next to her.

"Whatcha doing out here?" he asked.

"Looking up at the sky."

"Grace?"

"Yes?" she said, looking at him.

"Why did you come out here?" Alfred asked. "Did you think we were ignoring ou again, because believe me, we weren't!"

"I know you weren't," Grace said, smiling softly. "I just wanted you three to have a moment together."

"You sure?"

Grace nodded and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"No, you're not…" Alfred said, hugging her.

"I am, Dad," Grace said, hugging him back anyway.

"You can always talk to me if you need to," Alfred said, rubbing her back softly.

"I will, Dad," she replied, holding him tighter.

Alfred kissed the top of her head, his daughter sniffing and burying her face against his shoulder.

"Baby, speak to me."

"I don't want to ruin your day."

"You could never ruin my day," Alfred said, getting hugged tighter. "So, tell me what's the matter."

"I'm being really selfish… and I hate it…"

"How are you being selfish?"

"Because I didn't want Melinda to have all the attention… I know she didn't want it, but it was that moment when I just wanted to take you both away from her! …I hate myself for it…"

Alfred held her tightly and kissed her head. "We love you both equally. Never think that we put more attention on either one of you. We try our hardest to treat you equally! You are both talented, beautiful and I wouldn't trade either of you for the world!"

"I know that!" Grace said. "But it doesn't stop me from feeling like that and that's what I hate! I'm a hypocrite!"

"Come on, Baby. Don't think like that. It's only natural to feel like that... When you have a sibling there'll always be that bit of competition. What you've got to remember is that one time we may praise Mel a little more, but another time we may praise you more. You've just got to keep your balance so you don't get upset."

Grace nodded and hugged him more. "I love you, Daddy."

Alfred hugged her back. "I love you too, Baby."

Grace nuzzled him, so he kissed the top of her head. Grace looked up at him and smiled.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

At 9 o'clock, the girl snuck outside with Yao to check on the fireworks. They stayed out of the way as Yao checked, smiling when he gave them a signal that it was okay. Grace hurried back inside and told everyone to go outside, Arthur taking Alfred's hand and leading the confused American out into the back garden. Alfred spotted Yao and Melinda talking, noticing the flints in the Chinese nation's hands. He watched as Melinda stood next to Grace as Yao started to light something. He smiled as fireworks of red, white and blue flashed across the sky in different styles and patterns. Arthur held his hand more, smiling.

"Happy birthday, Love," he smiled.

Alfred gave his hand a squeeze, then put his arms around his waist holding Arthur against him. "Best birthday ever."

"I'm glad," Arthur said, leaning his head back on him.

Grace looked around at their parents and smiled at Melinda. "Mission accomplished."

Melinda grinned and nodded, Grace hugging her tightly.

"What's this for?" Melinda asked, hugging her back nonetheless.

"I'm just happy!"

"Good," Melinda said. "I'm glad you're happy."

Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's head, looking up at the fireworks. However, something caught his eye near one of the fireworks that was about to go off.

"What's that?" Arthur asked, following his eye line.

They both noticed that it was the firework nearest the girls, both oblivious to what was happening.

"Girls, get over here quickly!" Alfred called.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked, walking over with Melinda.

"GET DOWN!" Arthur shouted, he and Alfred covering the girls as the firework ignited and shot at them. The girls screamed, others yelling and ducking. They covered their heads and closed their eyes. Arthur looked around when the firework stopped. "What the hell went wrong?"

Yao hurried to his feet after protecting his and Ivan's daughter, Lien, and checked every last thing. "Nothing went wrong…" he said. "Everything is just as I left it. Exactly as the others were…"

Arthur looked around. "Something isn't right…"

"What's going on?" Alfred said, still holding their trembling girls.

"I don't know…" Arthur said, narrowing his eyes.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"So, what do you think is going on?" Alfred asked.

They were back home now, Melinda sat next to Arthur and Grace next to Alfred.

"I don't know," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"It was him," Melinda said. "I know it."

"What?" Alfred asked.

"There's no one else it could have been really…" Grace agreed.

"Something seems odd about it though. Like…"

"There's someone else involved…"

"But who?"

The girls looked at their parents, seeing them look at each other with scared expressions on their faces.

"It's happening again…" Alfred said.

"What do you mean again?" Grace asked.

"You know that all this happened to me," Alfred said. "Well, William was only a helper. Another person, ghost, kidnapped me... And it seems that William has help too…"

Grace's eyes widened. "So, William's become the ghost and the new guy has become William?"

"Basically, yes…" Arthur said with a solemn nod.

"We promise we won't let anything happen to you," Alfred said.

"Okay," Grace replied, hugging Alfred.

Arthur hugged Melinda, deciding to change the subject now. "So, Alfred did you have a fun birthday?"

"Like I said, best birthday ever!"

"Yay!" grinned Grace.

Alfred kissed her on the head, then both parents sent their yawning children to bed. The girls protested weakly, then gave up and went to their rooms. They both agreed that they needed to catch up sleep as they would only have the next day and then a twelve hour flight to America the next. Their parents went to bed too, unaware that both girls were having peculiar dreams.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Happy early birthday, Alfred!**_

_**Alfred: -grinning widely- I want my birthday tomorrow to be like that! Except without killer fireworks.**_

_**Arthur: What are the girls dreaming about?**_

_**Me: You will have to wait until next chapter to find out! I bet you can't guess their dreams though! Anyways, I know I said more regular updates, but yet again I was forced to be social. My leavers day was on Friday and me and my friends all spent the afternoon at my house watching Final Destination 3. Yeah, we're creepy! Long chapter was long. Free for all for hugs this time because I'm lazy. Look out for the next chapter soon!**_


	26. Of Civil Wars and Lost Legends

**The Kids From Yesterday**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Of Civil Wars and Lost Legends**

Melinda woke up at 5am the next morning, her head pounding. She was covered in a cold sweat, and her chest was heaving as though she had been stuck underwater for a long time. She wiped her face, getting rid of the sweat then sat on the end of her bed. That night she had had the weirdest dream; she was walking through an ancient looking city. Blue lights were flashing, a siren blaring to signify a problem. She was in a temple like area, looking at weird hieroglyphics of a language she had never seen before, but knew almost as fluently as English. A man ran into the room, screaming at her in the same language. She nodded, hurrying after him, a blue robe swirling behind her. The two ran out onto a balcony, Melinda looking around as the people ran around in panic. Statues were creating shields for many, some unfortunate people being swept away in a large current of water. She cried out in pain, feeling the people around her and the land die. Collapsing to the ground, she saw the man turn back to her and shout urgently. However, she couldn't get up and was swept away in a large wave of water. She woke up in bed, gasping for air and feeling as though she had just drowned. Unable to shake the feeling away, she got off of her bed and had a long shower, getting dressed and sitting on her bed. She conjured up some notebooks and started writing out the language she had seen, even individual letter and number still flashing in her mind.

At the same time, Grace was having her own peculiar dream. She was sat on a rock slightly out into the ocean. She could feel the waves under her feet as she dipped them into the water, looking around as breeze blew her hair around. She looked back at the beach, taking in all the tall trees and crisp white sand and smiling at the sight. She sighed contently as the sun beat down on her skin. However, he contentment was short-lived as she saw two of the tribes she watched over running along the beach. They held spears and shields and knives, all pointed at the opposing tribe. They attacked each other, maiming and killing each other. Grace stood up on the rock and shouted to them, begging them to stop. However, the wind was knocked out of her as they continued to fight. Her head started to spin as two ideologies flashed through her mind, her entire being seeming to split in two as she wanted to support both tribes. She screamed, clutching her side and feeling blood drip through her fingers as she collapsed to her knees.

In their bedroom, Alfred was laying awake in bed. He had woken up when he heard the shower running, assuming that Melinda was getting ready as she normally seemed to do. He sighed, not quite understanding how she could get up so early everyday and still have a lot of energy. He didn't question it though as he felt proud that she was able to keep going like she was. Shaking his head slightly at his own silliness, he decided to take the opportunity to watch Arthur sleep. He still had his arms wrapped around him, Arthur laying flush against him. The sleeping Briton's own arms were wrapped around Alfred's bare torso, pulling him closer as he nuzzled against his chest. Alfred kissed the top of his head, smiling softly. He loved watching Arthur sleep. He always looked peaceful and happy. He was sure that being with him for nearly 12 years had turned him into a sentimental old sap, but he didn't really care. They both jumped though when Grace screamed. Alfred shifted Arthur off of him and got out of bed, hurrying to Grace's room. Arthur blinked, disorientated.

Alfred walked into Grace room, seeing the eleven-year-old sat up in bed and panting.

"Grace, are you okay?" he asked.

The girl nodded slowly, tearing up. Alfred couldn't stand seeing her cry, so hurried over to her and sat on the bed. He shifted her onto his lap and held her tightly and reassuringly, rubbing her back as she cried softly against him. She clung to him, clearly panicked by something so he kissed the top of her head and soothed her. After a while, Grace calmed down and sniffed.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, looking up at him.

"It's what I'm here for," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Grace smiled at him, Alfred smiling back.

"I think it was a civil war," Grace said suddenly.

"What was?" Alfred asked, blinking in surprise.

"My dream."

Whilst Alfred was with Grace, Arthur got out of bed and went to check on Melinda. He knocked on her door and walked inside, surprised that she hadn't ran into check on her sister. Melinda, however, knew that Grace was just shocked by her dream so hadn't interrupted her writing. She was now on a third notebook, writing effortlessly. Arthur looked at the multiple notebooks, moving closer to Melinda and pulling a chair up next to her bed. He looked closer at the notebook Melinda was writing in at that moment and saw she was drawing symbols he had never seen before. They were various swirls with dots in different places, but Melinda had written in English underneath them too.

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"It's a language…" Melinda replied, not taking her eyes off of her notebook. "But I can't put a name to it! It's stuck in my head almost as fluent as English, but I can't figure out for the life of me what it is!"

"Hmmm…" Arthur said, taking a closer look. "I've never seen this before…"

Melinda finally looked up at him. "It's real…" she said, uncertain whether he believed her or not. "That much I'm certain… But… I can't place it anywhere…"

"Yeah…"

Melinda sighed and finished drawing out all the symbols, moving onto a fourth notebook and continuing to give English translations of all the words she was producing. Once she was finished with that fourth notebook, she moved onto a fifth. Arthur picked up the first four, looking through them all and attempting to count them.

"You'll be counting for a while, Mum…" Melinda said, adding more. "So far there are well over 8,000..."

"Oh…"

"I have been up since 5 again…"

"Wow…"

At this point, Grace and Alfred walked into the room. They looked at Arthur who was watching Melinda, amazed. Melinda didn't even make any motion that she knew they were in the room, simply continuing to write page upon page of this strange language.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked.

"This," Arthur said, showing him the notebooks, "this is a language. Melinda is writing down everything she can remember, but she doesn't know where it's from… and neither do I…"

"I thought you knew all the languages…" Grace said, raising her eyebrows.

"This is getting weird," Alfred said, getting an odd look from Arthur. "I mean, Grace is dreaming about a civil war on a tropic island and now Melinda is writing a language nobody knows…"

"I'm sure we'll figure this out…" Arthur said, smiling at Melinda as she finished writing.

"That's it," she said. "It's all down."

"That is a lot…" Alfred said, looking at the six notebooks.

"I think I killed a rainforest…" Melinda said, making Grace laugh. "So, what was your dream?"

"Two tribes were fighting on a beach," Grace said.

"Tribes?" Melinda asked. "So, it was the past? Like an early-part-of-your-history-book past?"

"Like the tribes on East-…" Grace said, pausing before hurrying to get her history book. She came back, opening the book to what she wanted and showed them. "Like the tribes on Easter Island. I was on that island… and this also describes a civil war that happened…"

"Easter Island…?" Arthur asked.

"Wait…" Melinda said. "So, this makes you Easter Island, if you could feel the war…"

"What are you?" Grace asked.

Arthur and Alfred looked at Melinda, the girl looking extremely lost.

"I… I don't know…" she said. "I had a dream last night too… But, I don't know where I was…" She described her dream, talking through everything that happened. Arthur put his arm around her when she said about the feeling of the people dying and the destruction and flood. "I felt like I'd drowned…"

"There's nothing in here…" Grace said, looking through every last page of her book. "Not a single thing…"

"What am I?"

Arthur hugged her. "We will figure it out."

"Easter Island and a mystery," Alfred said. "Figures the first nation child would be the mystery."

Grace smiled reassuringly at her sister, Melinda smiling back. She picked up one of her notebooks, looking through it quickly before speaking some of the language. Her family listened to her, Arthur trying to pin point the language in any way or form. He couldn't though.

"Want to know what I said?" Melinda asked.

"Go on," Arthur said.

"I love you, Mummy!"

"I love you too," he smiled, hugging her again. "Can I take these with me to the museum?" he asked, motioning to the notebooks. "Let me see if any historians have any ideas."

"Okay," Melinda smiled.

"What are we going to do then?" Alfred asked the girls as Arthur went to get dressed.

"How about a movie day?" Grace suggested.

"Yeah!" Melinda smiled. "Relax before the flight tomorrow!"

Alfred grinned. "Sounds fun."

Arthur came back into the room after a few minutes and picked up the books. "I'll be back soon," he smiled, kissing Alfred goodbye. Alfred kissed him back, going to get dressed while the girls went downstairs to pick some movies to watch.

Grace went into the kitchen to make some popcorn, Melinda sitting in the living room and lining up the DVDs. She smiled as Alfred came into the room, putting the first movie into the DVD player. Alfred sat down on the sofa, Melinda curling up by his side. Grace came in shortly afterwards with the popcorn, curling up on his other side and watching the movie. Alfred put his arms around them both, watching the film and eating popcorn.

After 3 movies, Alfred got up and put on "Atlantis: The Lost Empire". They were watching the film contently, until Melinda froze. Grace looked around at her sister, confused.

"Mel?"

"Those are my symbols…"

Alfred blinked, pausing the movie. He and Grace looked at the screen for a moment and then Melinda.

"…They are!" Grace exclaimed.

"No way…" Alfred said quietly, stunned.

"Wow…"

Grace looked at her sister. "If I'm Easter Island… then… you're Atlantis…"

"But it's a myth…"

"Our parents are Britain and America."

"Good point…" Melinda said. "But it's lost…"

"We may have found it…" Alfred said, looking at his eldest daughter.

Grace kept looking at her sister as Alfred's mobile rang. The American answered it, seeing it was Arthur who was calling.

"Hello?"

"The curator let me look at some very top secret documents… and from the looks of this research… that language is Atlantean…" Arthur said, still at the British Museum.

"We know," Alfred said.

"How?"

"We're watching 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire' at the moment, and Melinda said the symbols were the same."

"The curator is just photocopying Melinda's notebooks, then I'll be home," Arthur said.

"Okay," Alfred said. "See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up their phones, Alfred getting drawn back into reality when Melinda said, "Dad, Disney screwed up my language!"

"What?"

"They translated it wrong!"

They all laughed slightly, Melinda grinning.

"But, I've heard a lot about the legend of Atlantis," she said. "Apparently it was a very vast empire. Almost as large as Mum's. Plus, it grew faster than even you did, Dad… So, what happened to it?"

"That's way before my time," Alfred said. "But, maybe… Maybe, Atlantis got lost because it's first embodiment died. But now there's you and…"

"And it can be found again?"

"Hmmm…" Grace said, thinking. "I wonder if there's a new land mass or if you have to go down and raise the old one?"

"Well, I have been drawn to the sea a lot, remember."

Deciding that instead of giving themselves headaches they would continue to watch the movie, they carried on eating popcorn and relaxing. Near the middle of the film, Melinda fell asleep against Alfred. That film soon finished too, so Grace put on the next one. She nuzzled Alfred as he ran his fingers through her hair, smiling and looking at him and Melinda as he too fell asleep. His head slipped down and rest against Melinda's, the girl smiling and hugging him more. Grace smiled softly, getting up and walking out into the kitchen, making a cake for dessert that evening.

"Hmmm…" she pondered, starting to make some savoury pastry for a pie for dinner. She started to make the filling for the pie, not taking her eyes off of it.

"God… I hate London sometimes…" Arthur said, walking through the front door. "I got caught in rush hour…"

"Mum!" called Grace.

"Yes, Grace?" Arthur said, looking into the kitchen.

"Dad and Melinda are asleep in the living room, so I'm making dinner today…" she said, putting the filling into the dish and capping it with pastry.

"Ah," Arthur nodded, looking into the living room. "How long have they been asleep?"

"Almost an hour and a half… Two hours-ish…"

"I think I'll wake them up," Arthur smiled.

Arthur walked into the living room and smiled softly at the sight on the sofa. He knelt next to it, leaning to kiss Alfred softly. The American woke up, and looked at him blearily.

"Arthur?"

"Hey, Sleepy Head."

Alfred smiled, then yawned. Arthur chuckled softly at him, kissing him again to wake him up a bit more. He smiled more and then gently shook Melinda.

"'M up…" she grumbled, pouting as her parents chuckled at her.

"Grace is making dinner today," Arthur said.

Melinda was instantly awake, eye widening. "It better be something baked. 'Cos she nearly blew up the kitchen in Food Tech."

"What were you making?" Alfred asked.

"Soup."

"I DID NOT!" Grace shouted from the kitchen. "YOU'RE EXAGERATING!"

Arthur and Alfred were laughing.

"The blender was on fire!" Melinda said. "And we were near a gas oven!"

Grace sighed and shook her head, concentrating on her cake and pie.

"I came home with seven bandages on because I was next to it when it set alight!"

"So, that's why you had all those blue band-aids on that day!" Alfred said.

"Your fault for standing too close to a bloody fire, nitwit," Grace called.

"I was next to my blended on the next table!"

"Blah blah blah…" Grace said.

"Don't be rude, Grace," Arthur said.

"She's always rude," Melinda said.

"I am not!"

"So are."

"Okay…" Grace said, glazing her cake. "Whatever you say."

"There. That. That was rude!" Melinda shouted. "You're so condescending!"

"Uh huh…" Grace said, more focused on her cake than her words.

Melinda shook her head, standing and running upstairs before anyone could stop her. She ran straight to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"…What happened?" Grace asked, finishing her baking.

"You really have to watch what you say when you concentrate, Grace…" Arthur said.

"You don't realise what you said, do you?" Alfred asked, Grace shaking her head.

"I'll go talk to Melinda."

Arthur walked upstairs and knocked on Melinda's door before peaking inside. She was sat at her desk, a notebook in front of her and a pen in her hand.

"What is it, Mum?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Arthur said, walking over to her.

"I'm fine," Melinda replied, continuing to write.

"You know she didn't mean what she said, don't you?"

"I don't really care, to be honest," Melinda said. "She can think what she likes…"

Arthur sat on the edge of her desk. "I know that's a lie… You do care."

"I just don't get it sometimes. One moment she's condescending, the next she's normal, another time she's crying for some reason... I feel down too sometimes, like when she brags about Science or Maths and I can't figure it out. But I don't go and cry when it happens!"

"Oh, Mel," Arthur smiled softly, hugging her. "Everyone reacts differently."

"That's not the point! Sure, I talk about stuff I'm good at but I get excited and try not to be condescending, but she doesn't! She blatantly rubs it in my face that she's better at something, and what she just said shows that!"

"That's just Grace's nature… I'm positive she doesn't realise she's doing it."

"Well, if it's all the same, I'm not coming downstairs."

"Not even for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"…I'll save you some."

"If I'm hungry later, I can make myself something. Besides, I hate pie."

Arthur didn't want to leave her on her own, but knew that she wasn't going to budge. "Okay…" He left and went downstairs to eat dinner, Melinda shutting her door and curling up under her covers. After eating the pie and some of the cake, Grace said goodnight to her parents and went to bed. Alfred and Arthur moved into the living room, Arthur looking at Alfred.

"What?" asked the American.

"Nothing," Arthur said. "It's just… the girls are getting harder and harder to read…"

"How so?"

"I don't know… They just are."

Alfred laid on the sofa, pulling Arthur to lay on top of him. "We can cope."

Arthur nodded, leaning down and kissing him. They kissed for a little while until they needed air.

"You're beautiful," Alfred said as Arthur smiled at him. Arthur nuzzled him, kissing his neck. Alfred shifted his head slightly, giving Arthur more room. The Brit sucked it softly, nibbling along it. Alfred ran his hand up Arthur's spine, causing the Brit to shiver.

"You're so cute," Alfred said, making Arthur pout. "Why do you always pout when I say that?"

"I'm not cute!"

"You are though! You are beautiful and sexy and amazing! My definition of your kind of cute!" he said, kissing him. "You are so cute it's unreal!"

Arthur smiled and kissed him back deeply. Naturally, they ended the evening in bed, getting out all their urges before their flight tomorrow. They smiled at each other before falling asleep, Arthur unaware that something was changing with Alfred.

_**Notes:**_

**_Me: Well, well, well! The girls are starting to realise who they are! Who was surprised?_**

**_Alfred: Me!_**

**_Arthur: Me too!_**

**_Me: Yeah… Atlantis and Easter Island. -grins- Pretty cool! Anyways, review and stuff and keep looking out for new chapters! I enjoy looking at each one, and it helps inspire me somewhat! So, what is happening with Alfred? You will find out over the next few chapters, so keep a look out! Thank you!_**


	27. Battlefield

**The Kids From Yesterday**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Battlefield**

The family got up fairly early the next day to finish off getting sorted for their flight. Melinda and Grace were sticking together, not knowing but sensing that something wasn't right. Their parents told them to go get their breakfasts while got everything into the car, so the girls did as they were told. They sat in the kitchen, watching and listening. Alfred didn't seem like himself. He was edgy and looked down. The girls didn't like it.

They left for the airport in silence, Grace getting increasingly worried about her father. Arthur kept glancing at him also, slowly saddening at Alfred's behaviour. Melinda had no idea what was going on, so kept silent in the hopes that it would simply pass. They got onto the jet with the usual hassle of Grace's hair products, and were now sat in their seats in silence. Melinda kept glancing out of the window at the ocean, Grace now getting concerned with her too. Everyone could tell that this holiday was going to be much different than the others. Alfred fell asleep on Arthur's shoulder, the older man re-reading 'Much Ado About Nothing'. After a moment or so, he too fell asleep; his head falling to rest upon the American's. The girls smiled at their parents, hoping now that everything would be okay. They watched as the nuzzled each other, Alfred's arms wrapping around Arthur's waist and Arthur curling up against him. It was peaceful and calm in that area, until they hit turbulence. The girls held onto their chairs and belongings as the plane shook violently, their parents not as lucky. They both jerked awake, disorientated.

"Wasgoingon?" Alfred asked, sleepily.

Arthur coughed and blushed. "Alfred… Would you mind holding onto something else…" He looked down at the larger man's hand on his crotch.

Alfred blushed too. "Sorry…" he said, moving his hand away. "Didn't know it was there…"

The girls started to giggle, making Arthur look anywhere but his family. Alfred was looking at his lap, not looking at anyone or anything and trying to will his blush away. He was subconsciously feeling a little dejected too; not that he would do anything in front of the girls, it was just that sudden hurt feeling he got in his chest.

"Soooo cute~!" Grace giggled, both girls misinterpreting what was going on.

"What's cute?" Alfred asked.

"Oh-my-god-dad-you-two-are! Your-just-so-adorable-together-I-can't-stand-it-anymore!"

Arthur took a moment to translate what Grace had just said and then blushed bright red. Alfred blushed too, but not as much. He thought it was sweet, but as he glanced at Arthur, he was a little disheartened to see that the Brit didn't quite think so.

"I'm going to get a drink…" Arthur said, getting out of his seat and walking away before anyone could say anything. The girls watched him for a moment before going back to their previous activities of reading and writing. Alfred continued to stare at his lap, the painful feeling in his chest increasing. He shook his head and stood up, deciding that he would get himself some Coke. As he walked over, Arthur downed the rest of whatever he was drinking and looked at him. Alfred didn't like it.

"What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"You looked at me funny…" Alfred said, sitting down.

"I didn't mean to," Arthur said, ordering another drink.

Alfred ordered a Coke, then realised what Arthur was drinking. "Scotch? Already?"

Arthur shrugged. "I needed a drink…" He watched as Alfred sipped his own drink in an awkward silence, not liking the sad look in the American's eyes. He didn't know why he was so sad, it was only a drink. Admittedly it was his second large scotch, but he didn't care. He rolled his eyes and continued to drink as he used to.

"Seriously?" Alfred said, watching Arthur down drink after drink. He was okay with him drinking in moderation, but it hadn't thought anything had happened that was so bad Arthur needed to drink himself into a coma.

"What? Don't judge me!"

"But the amount you're drinking is seriously bad!"

"No it isn't!"

"It is! Any alcohol is bad!"

"And why's that? It's part of my culture so I may as well embrace it!" Arthur snapped, holding up his glass and downing the contents.

"So? Some of my people have reputations for being drunks! But you don't see me going around getting drunk!"

"You ask people what they think of England and it's 'scones, tea, bad teeth and alcohol'."

"You don't have to encourage it if you don't like it."

"Does it look like I hate it?" Arthur asked, getting another drink.

"…I give up…"

"You normally do," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Fuck you."

"You already do plenty of that," Arthur said, sipping his drink.

Alfred chuckled a little at that, shaking his head and thinking that the argument was over.

"Hmmm, I always have admired the you could find humour in a serious statement," Arthur said.

"I try not to dwell on the negative…"

Arthur looked at him. "Then why are you still with me?"

Everything went silent at that statement, Alfred staring at him in heartbroken disbelief. The pain in his chest was starting to get too much, but he kept his calm. He watched as Arthur got another drink, then got off the stool slightly unsteadily.

"Told you you'd get drunk," he said.

"Whatever," Arthur replied, sipping his drink and walking away.

"Child."

"Dick."

"Drunk."

"Tosser."

"Ass."

"Bastard."

"Moron.

"Prick."

"Grow up."

"I already have."

"Doesn't seem like it from this angle, Brat."

Arthur scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. "Catch…" he said, turning and throwing he glass in Alfred's general direction.

Alfred having very good reflexes managed to catch it before it hit him or anything else. "Real mature."

"Isn't it," Arthur replied, walking off and sitting down again. He fell asleep, his head resting against the window. Alfred watched him for a moment, before folding his arms on the bar and putting his head against them.

Unbeknownst to the feuding nations, their children were watching them the entire time. Their eyes were wide, shocked beyond belief at what they had just witnessed. Grace couldn't take her eyes off of Alfred as he shook slightly at the bar, and Melinda was watching Arthur as he started to snore slightly as he sat opposite them.

"_What are we going to do?_" Grace asked in their heads.

"_I don't know…_"

"_I've never seen them fight like that…_"

"_Me either… Where did it come from?_"

"_I think Mum was drinking…_"

"_Oh God…_"

"_I'm going to check on Dad…_"

Melinda nodded to her sister, watching as she stood up and walked along the plane to the bar. Alfred was now sat up, having another glass of Coke and eating some peanuts. He smiled at Grace when she sat down, pretending as if none of that had happened.

"Hey," he said.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Grace said, using his own words against him. Alfred realised this, smiled and ruffled her hair. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Grace continued, redoing her hair.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Is that why you're sat over here depleting the jet's supply of peanuts?"

"Grace, nothing's wrong."

"If you're sure," she said, kissing his cheek and getting a cup of tea.

Alfred continued to sip his drink, looking at the bubbling liquid instead of anything else. Grace kept glancing at him as she sipped her tea, eventually sighing.

"What?"

"You're too quiet, Dad…" she said, looking at him. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know," Alfred sighed. Grace looked at him in confusion, but Alfred couldn't put words to how he was feeling or what he was thinking. It felt as though he'd walked into a deep dark cave and had no idea what way to turn. All he could see was nothing, and he was slowly becoming scared of his own mind. Grace got out of her seat and hugged him tightly, hating seeing the lost look on her Dad's face. Alfred hugged her back, glad that his dark cave had some source of light.

Melinda sighed as Grace walked away, shifting to sit next to Arthur. He rolled over in his sleep to face her, resting his head on her shoulder and curling up around her. Melinda hugged him softly, the Brit nuzzling her. She rubbed his arm gently, watching him sleep against her. She remembered from when she was little that Arthur talked in his sleep, and that he was honest in his sleep, so decided to try that.

"Are you okay, Mum?"

"M'fine…"

"You sure?"

Arthur nodded slowly, Melinda not convinced whatsoever.

"You don't seem so…"

"Just wanted a drink…"

"What?"

"Was only going to have one… but I got a bit carried away…"

"I know," Melinda soothed. "And you should have told Dad that instead of fighting with him…"

"Can think clearer now…"

"When you wake up, you need to apologise."

Arthur made a noncommittal noise.

"You will."

Arthur shrugged, so Melinda kissed him on the head. She disentangled herself from him, shifting back to her own seat as Grace and Alfred walked over. The plane was starting to land, so they buckled in; Arthur waking up as Alfred sat next to him.

"You okay, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay…"

Alfred watched him slightly as the Brit looked out the window, internally sighing and starting to feel ill as the pain in his chest grew worse. They all packed away their belongings as they felt the plane start to lower, Alfred realising something that he hoped would give him a level ground with Arthur.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine, Alfred."

"It's just… I remembered you don't like landing…"

Arthur didn't say anymore, simply holding onto his arm rest tightly. In a hope to be comforting, Alfred put his hand on Arthur's, feeling it twitch as he kept his hold. Arthur didn't look at him, stubbornly looking away. As soon as the plane was on the ground, Arthur snatched his hand away. He stood and got his bags, exiting the plane before the others. Melinda and Grace watched hopelessly, looking at each other before getting their own bags. Alfred was the last off the plane, waiting for when he had no witnesses to let some tears fall; his chest feeling like it was being constricted in a vice.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda stared out of her bedroom window, looking down sadly at her father as he sat out on the back porch silently. She could see his shoulders shaking, not having a clue what to do. Grace joined her shortly after, sitting on her window seat cross-legged.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"I hope it doesn't last too long…"

"Me too…"

"Where is he?" they heard Alfred finally ask himself, looking to each other as a realisation dawned on them.

"Where's Mum?" Grace asked.

"He went for a walk, but that was an hour ago…"

"Dad doesn't look to good…" Grace said, looking back outside at her father as he took his glasses off and wiped his eyes.

"You go to Dad," Melinda said. "I'll find Mum."

The nodded to each other, splitting off and hurrying to their parents. Grace sat out on the back porch with Alfred, the American smiling at her as she sat down and pretending like he hadn't been crying moments beforehand.

"Are you alright, Dad?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not…"

"…I'm just worried about Arthur…" Alfred said, not letting on that he was feeling ill.

"Me too," Grace replied, a little nervous.

Meanwhile, Melinda started wandering around the darkening streets, heading in any direction she could think of to find her mother. She was starting to panic a little, until she spotted him sat under a tree in the local public gardens. Drinking. She watched as he went to take another swig of his whiskey bottle only to find it empty. He sighed and threw the bottle to his left, then lent his head back against the tree. Melinda picked the bottle up as it rolled to her feet, looking at Arthur.

"Mum?"

Arthur opened his eyes and looked over to her. "Why are you out this late, Melinda…?"

"I was looking for you…"

"What was Alfred doing letting you walk around in the dark on your own…? You could have been taken…"

"He doesn't know I'm gone."

"Figures," Arthur scoffed.

"Don't blame Dad."

"Who said I am?"

"How you're acting does."

Arthur pushed himself up and supported himself on the tree. "I'm not arguing with you, Melinda."

"Come one, let's go home," she said softly, walking up to him.

"You go home…" Arthur said. "I'm going to get another drink…"

"No, Mum. Please come with me."

Arthur shook his head and walked past her.

"Mum…" Melinda said quietly, watching him.

"Go home, Melinda," he said, stumbling lightly.

"No. Not unless you come too."

"Don't argue with me, Melinda… I'm telling you to go home now!"

Melinda folded her arms defiantly, a look in her eyes that showed she wasn't going to be stopped. "This will only make things worse."

"I don't give two shits at the moment… I just need a drink…"

"But you will later."

Arthur looked at her for a moment, then turned away and staggered out of the park. Melinda didn't know what to do, so followed after him watching as he went to the nearest liquor store and bought more alcohol. She watched him down the first half of the bottle, shaking slightly as he turned to look at her.

"Want any?" he asked, holding out the bottle.

Melinda shook her head, truly scared. Arthur shrugged and continued to drink.

"Mum, please stop…" she begged quietly, Arthur ignoring her. She walked right up to him. "Mum."

Arthur looked out the corner of his eyes at her, still drinking.

"Please, Mum…"

Arthur emptied the bottle. "Please what?"

"Come home and stop drinking…" she said, tearing up.

Arthur looked at her for a moment. "Can't…"

"Can't what?"

"Move."

"Why can't you move?"

"I'll fall over," he grinned, laughing.

Melinda put her arm around him. "Come on…"

Arthur stumbled as soon as he moved, Melinda taking most of his weight as she helped him walk home. As soon as they came into view of the house, Melinda saw Grace run out to help her. Arthur chuckled as she appeared, still trying to walk. He was so close to passing out, so Alfred moved out of the front garden and picked him up; Arthur passing out before he could protest. He took him up to the bedroom to let him rest, the girls leaving their parents to sort out their problems. They watched them from their bedroom doorway, smiling as Arthur nuzzled Alfred's hand as the American smoothed his hair softly. They went to their own rooms, Grace playing a video game and Melinda reading a book. Melinda soon got bored though, so went downstairs to explore the house. She went into the kitchen, pausing as the basement door opened by itself. Grace joined her shortly afterwards after coming downstairs to get a drink.

"What's up?"

"It opened by itself," Melinda said, curiosity taking over. She moved closer to the door, peaking inside and seeing nothing but the cluttered basement. Grace followed her as she walked down the wooden staircase, looking around at the dark room. They started to look around, Melinda pausing as she saw something move.

"What was that?" Grace asked.

Melinda didn't answer, choosing to move forwards until she saw a little grey thing with a round head and large red eyes.

"What is that?" Grace asked, moving a box out of the way.

"Whoa," Melinda smiled, moving closer. The being looked at them curiously for a moment. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony," the alien replied.

"Cool!" Melinda smiled, sitting next to him. "I take it you know my Dad then!"

Tony nodded, neither he or Melinda realising that Grace was having a mini spasm in her head.

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" she shouted, covering her mouth in scientist mode.

"Duh," Tony replied.

"That is so cool!" Melinda grinned. "Why haven't we met you before?"

Tony looked at her, seeming to smile though they couldn't tell as he didn't seem to have a mouth. He held up his phone and said, "texting".

Melinda chuckled, smiling brightly. Grace, however, moved forwards and poked his head.

"So, what planet do you come from?"

Melinda batted her hand away. "Don't poke him!" she said, hugging him protectively.

Tony glared at Grace. "Fucking Limey."

Grace blinked and then glared back. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't remember," he said, hugging Melinda back as she said "awww". He looked at Grace, still glaring. "Don't ask about my fucking planet, you fucking Limey!"

"Look you little prick, just because you're from a different planet doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!"

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, having walked downstairs to check on them after hearing Grace's shout.

"Why'd you never tell us about Tony?" Melinda asked, smiling.

"Fucking Limey…" Tony muttered to Grace one more time.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Calm down, Grace!" Alfred said.

"Please stop it, Tony," Melinda asked him.

"Let's just go upstairs," Alfred suggested, steering Grace away before she wounded the alien.

"Yeah! Come on, Tony," Melinda smiled.

Tony held her hand and walked upstairs with her, sitting on the living room sofa and showing her his phone. They all looked around as Arthur walked into the room.

"You feeling better?" Alfred asked.

"Yes I am," Arthur replied, glaring at Tony as the alien did the same to him.

"Good," Alfred smiled.

"So when did you crawl out of the basement, Tony?" Arthur asked, surprising the girls with his tone and the fast he knew the alien too.

"The girls found me, bu bu."

"Arthur, why are you glaring?" Alfred asked.

"No reason," Arthur said, looking at Alfred and smiling.

"Fucking Limey…"

Arthur flipped the alien off and then went to make a cup of tea.

"I'm going back now," Tony said.

"So you're going to piss Mum off then leave?" Grace asked.

"Pretty much, Limey," Tony said.

"Tony!" Melinda sighed.

The alien hugged her, then walked back to the basement, Grace glaring after him.

"That was odd," Alfred said as Arthur came back into the living room with his tea. Grace and Arthur sighed. "Why'd you sigh?"

"No reason…" Arthur repeated.

"Just that the name Limey isn't all that nice…" Grace said.

"Okay…"

"Do you know the origin of the name Limey, Dad?"

"Uh…"

"It was an offensive term directed at my sailors," Arthur said.

"It was because if they were at sea for a long time without vitamin C they would develop scurvy," Grace said.

"And the only way to prevent this was to eat citrus fruits like limes."

"Hence the name Lime-y."

"Oh…" Alfred said. "Why does he call you that? I thought you got along?"

There was a long silent pause in which the girls watched nervously as Arthur seemed to change. He looked at Alfred in disbelief.

"…Seriously?"

"…Yeah…"

"Alfred, I knew you couldn't read the atmosphere, but that's just stupid."

"How am I stupid?"

The girls hurried out of the room and sat on the stairs, watching their parents through the bars of the banister.

"It was blatantly obvious that we hated each other! Right from the start!" Arthur shouted.

"Well, I didn't see it!"

"I gathered that much."

"Why are you being so shitty?" Alfred asked. "I'm sorry I didn't know he was being offensive, I didn't know!"

"Who's being shitty? I am merely pointing out your faults!"

"Well, if we're pointing out faults, why the hell did you drink in front of Melinda?"

"I wasn't! She found me drunk and I thought 'fuck it, the damage is already done; why don't I fucking enjoy myself for once'! You're always telling me to loosen up, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but not at her expense!"

"I told her to go home! She was the one that stayed!"

"Don't blame her!"

"I'm not blaming her! I stated that I tried to make her go home!"

"Then you should have tried harder!"

"What was I supposed to do? She's inherited your hero complex and my stubbornness!"

"Anything! You could have done anything, except give up and drink yourself into unconsciousness in front of her!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm weak! I'm not an empire anymore after all, and my heart is no longer stone!"

"You're not weak!"

"Obviously I am because I can't control my own children… I couldn't even control you!"

"Are we really going back to _this_?"

"Going back to what? The revolution? You can't blame me for that! You're the one that started it!"

"We've gone over this already! What is your problem?"

"I don't know."

"It's like you wan me to go again…"

"Not a bad option at this point in time."

"Fine. I will."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Arthur said, sipping his tea.

Alfred glared at him, the pain his chest so severe he felt like he was being split in two. He turned and stormed out into the night, slamming the front door shut behind him.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I'm evil aren't I? So, the boys have had some arguments and Alfred has walked out. Whatever will happen next? What will Arthur do? What will the girls do? Review to find out what is going to happen over the next few chapters. Also, this chapter was named after the song by Jordin Sparks, in case anyone was interested.**_


	28. Apologize

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

_**Apologize**_

Arthur stared at Alfred, taking in the sheer heartbreak in his blue eyes. He put his tea down, not taking his eyes off of the America. But then Alfred turned and stormed off into the night. Arthur flinched as the front door shut with a violent bang. It took him a moment, but when the severity of his actions finally hit him he fell to his knees. Tears leaked from his eyes before he could stop them, the Brit unable to do anything but sit on the floor.

The girls continued to watch from the banister, wide eyed and frightened. They had never seen their parents argue that much, both flinching also as the front door slammed shut. Melinda looked at Arthur, Grace staring at the front door. The younger twin looked around as Melinda stood up, following her lead as she walked down the stairs and into the living room. She got onto her knees and holding Arthur close as he hid his hand in his hands. Grace hugged him too, feeling every last sob shake through Arthur's body.

"Don't cry, Mum…" Melinda said.

"It'll be alright," Grace said. "We'll find him in the morning after everything's calmed down…"

Arthur continued to sob, the girls looking at each other hopelessly.

"He might even come back sooner," Melinda said.

"He won't…" Arthur said. "I've ruined everything!"

"Shhh…" Grace soothed. "No you haven't."

"He loves you too much to let something like this ruin it," Melinda said, holding Arthur tighter as he sobbed harder. "Please don't cry, Mummy!"

"A gentleman never falters in the presence of ladies," Grace said.

"Haha…" Arthur chuckled, sniffing and trying to regain himself. Melinda wiped the tears from his face, the twins kissing his cheeks at the same time. Arthur took out a handkerchief and blew his nose, making the girls giggle. He managed a small smile at that noise. "Thank you, girls." They both smiled at him softly, Arthur looking at the clock on the wall. "Time for bed, I think."

"Oooooh," Melinda pouted.

"Okay…" Grace sighed, but then looked at him seriously. "Do you want us to stay with you tonight?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment, then nodded slightly embarrassedly. The girls hugged him tightly, then stood and took his hands. They helped him stand, walking up to the main bedroom. Having gotten changed earlier, the girls sat on the bed and waited as Arthur got changed in the bathroom. Melinda got under the covers on one side, Grace waiting for Arthur to get into bed before getting in the other side.

"Thank you, girls."

"Anything for you, Mummy," Melinda smiled, both girls snuggling up to him. "We love you," Grace smiled.

Arthur hugged them both close to him, the girls kissing his cheeks and cuddling him as they closed their eyes. Grace fell asleep, but Melinda couldn't so pretended to be just in case Arthur needed anything. Arthur tried to get to sleep, but he couldn't empty his mind of Alfred's face when he'd left. He knew he hadn't been feeling 100 percent okay despite him not saying anything, and that had upset him. Arthur just wanted to know that he was okay, and he had to go and drink that much, call him stupid, be a dick. Alfred's face. He looked so broken. So utterly shattered. It hurt him to see him like that, and knowing he caused it… Tears leaked from his eyes again before he could stop them, taking slow shaky breaths trying to keep calm for the girls. Grace felt Arthur's chest shake and woke again, both girls looking up at him.

"Please don't cry, Mummy!" Melinda said, both girls hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, girls…"

"Don't. You're upset!" Melinda said.

"This shouldn't be your burden to bare though," Arthur sniffed.

"We're your daughters, of course it's our burden to bare," Grace said.

Melinda wiped his cheeks again, Grace kissing his right cheek.

"You're both too good for me," Arthur sniffed.

"You're our Mum and we love you," Melinda said.

"Don't ever think you're not worthy."

Arthur smiled slightly and hugged them both, the girls nuzzling him and hugging back. From how much he'd been crying, Arthur soon fell asleep, Grace joining him not long after. Melinda couldn't sleep though. She listened to Arthur's heartbeat, hearing how it was slowly slowing down. But then another sound happened. A creak. At first she was scared, creaking being the first thing to happen when William had first appeared. But then she realised it was the doorframe. She looked around and a wave of relief flowed through her as she met blue eyes. She climbed out of bed and ran over to Alfred, hugging him tightly and being hugged back just as tight in return.

"You scared me so bad!" she said against him quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Alfred said against her hair. "So so sorry!"

"I knew you'd come back…"

"I could never leave you. Any of you."

Melinda hugged him tighter, Alfred smoothing her hair softly and kissing the top of her head.

"How… How was your Mom?" he asked.

"Distraught," Grace whispered. Melinda and Alfred looked around to her, seeing her sat up in bed and watching them.

"I'm gonna apologize…" Alfred said. "As soon as he wakes up…"

"I'd wait till morning though," Grace said, getting up and hugging him too.

"Yeah…" Alfred replied, hugging her back.

Grace smiled and went back to bed, snuggled against Arthur again and falling asleep instantly.

"Lie down too, Dad," Melinda said, taking his hand and making him get on the bed before her. Alfred laid down, nervous for when Arthur would wake up again. Melinda snuggled up against him and hugged him, Alfred wrapping his arms around her.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred was the first to wake the next morning, his nerves getting the better of him and refusing him sleep. He still had his arm around Melinda, but his head was turned towards the sleeping Briton next to him. He still had the pain in his chest, but he couldn't quite explain what it was. He froze slightly as Arthur shifted and woke up.

The Brit opened his eyes and looked down at Grace, smiling softly as she nuzzled him in her sleep. He then turned round to check on Melinda, but was instead met with Alfred's eyes, his own widening.

"I'm so sorry…" Alfred said. Arthur continued to stare at him. "I am really here if that's why you're silent."

Arthur finally snapped back to reality and slapped Alfred hard in the face. "WHY DID YOU GO? YOU KNOW WHEN I SAY YOU SHOULD LEAVE, I WANT YOU TO STAY EVEN MORE!"

The girls jumped awake and fell out of bed, crawling along the floor to the door so they were out of harms way and had a clear run at the exit.

Alfred held his sore cheek and continued to look at Arthur. "Because I was angry… and I didn't know what to do…"

Arthur started to repeatedly hit him with a pillow. "Idiot! Idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot!" He threw the pillow away and hugged him tightly. Alfred was stunned from the hitting, but hugging him back. Arthur buried his face against his neck. "I'm so sorry for what I said! I'm so, so sorry! But please! Never do that again… No matter what happens…"

"I won't," Alfred said, holding Arthur tightly. "Throughout all these years, I've learnt from you... and you've learnt from me... When I fell, you picked me up... I'm not perfect; I make mistakes... But... All these hundreds of years... I've been loving you... and I will never do that again!"

The girls smiled and left the room to get dressed and go somewhere quiet, knowing that their parents needed time together.

Arthur kissed Alfred, threading his fingers into his hair and closing his eyes. As Alfred kissed back, he deepened the kiss; parting Alfred's lips and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Alfred took his chance to push his own tongue into Arthur's mouth, the Brit moving flush against his body and allowing Alfred's hands to roam over him. He hummed softly, leaning up to Alfred's ear.

"I hear make-up sex is the best…" he whispered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

They _smirked_ at each other, Alfred kissing at Arthur's neck. The Brit lent his head, giving him more access; starting to moan softly as Alfred sucked and nibble along it before moving up behind his ear. Alfred the nibble along one his eyebrows, Arthur gasping and gripping his arms tightly. The Brit was finding it hard to concentrate on breathing as Alfred sucked and nibbled on the pulse point on his neck, watching as Alfred opened his pyjama shirt with his teeth. He started breathing deeply, watching as Alfred stripped them both and then continued to tease the various points on Arthur's body. He moaned and splayed out on the covers, opening his legs as Alfred flipped them and got a condom from the beside table draw. Once it was on, Alfred looked at Arthur who gave him a look of complete submission. With that look alone, Alfred pushed in to him slowly, rubbing his sides and allowing his unprepared entrance to adjust. Alfred then started to move, Arthur rolling his hips to meet the slow-ish rhythm. They kissed as Alfred starting to speed up, Arthur moans and pants being swallowed into the American's mouth. Alfred angled slightly, continually hitting Arthur prostate. The Brit wrapped his legs around him, driving him harder into his sweet spot. He started to cry out and Alfred stroked his member slowly, both of them starting to speed up and moan each others names. They released at the same time, panting. Alfred went to pulled out of him, but Arthur tightened his legs and kept him there.

"You want me to stay?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded. "Just for a little bit…"

"Okay," Alfred smiled.

Arthur pulled him down so Alfred was laying down on him, their chests touching and Alfred breath ghosting on his skin. Arthur smiled at him, savouring every little feeling he got, absolutely relieved that Alfred didn't hate him for what he had said the night before.

"I love you," Alfred said.

"I love you, too."

They kissed softly, Arthur nuzzling against him.

"You are my everything, Arthur. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"Shhh… Don't ruin the moment," Arthur smiled.

Alfred laughed softly, so Arthur kissed him and nuzzled him, making the American shudder when he kissed his shoulder. Alfred smiled as Arthur nuzzled him again, chuckling softly and nuzzling him back.

"Okay, I feel gross and sticky now…" Arthur smiled.

"Do you want to move and get cleaned up?"

"Please," Arthur replied, kissing him.

Alfred kissed him back and then pulled out of him, Arthur shuddering slightly before taking his hand and being led into the bathroom. After having a shower together, they got out and went to get dressed. Alfred couldn't help but smiled at the adorable expression on Arthur's face as they walked back into the bedroom.

"You're so smiley!" he grinned.

Arthur turned around and smiled more at him, hugging him tightly around his waist. "That's because I have you back."

Alfred hugged him tightly in return, kissing the top of his damp head. "You've always had me. I just wasn't here in person."

Arthur pulled him down and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Alfred kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, turning and getting clothes so that they could get dressed. When they were finished, they smiled at each other again. That was until Alfred realised something.

"Weren't the girls in here?"

Arthur's eyes went wide as he too realised that the girls had been in the room. He went bright red with embarrassment and guilt, wondering whether the girls had seen anything too bad for their age.

"Well… This should be interesting…" Alfred said. "Maybe we should go check on them…"

"Yeah…"

They walked back downstairs into the living room, checking every room as they went. Splitting off, they checked the different areas of the house. Alfred walked out into the back garden and looked around, but they weren't out there either. He turned back to the house and saw Arthur at the back door.

"They're no where in the house," he said.

"They're not out here eith-AH!" Alfred shouted, a shot of thunder and lightning happening as it started to rain.

"Alfred!" Arthur called, running over and pulling him inside. "Calm down!"

Alfred took a deep breath. "S-sorry…" he said. "I really hate storms… and so does Mel…"

"You're the one making the storm!"

"I only affect the weather in the capital."

"Hm…"

Alfred looked out the window, flinching at another rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. Arthur made him sit down, holding him close.

"I doubt Melinda has gone anywhere without Grace, so they'll be okay until the storm has passed."

Alfred nodded, resting his head on Arthur shoulder. The Brit smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, soothing him and distracting him from the storm. They jumped and looked around as the front door crashed open. Melinda ran inside, dripping water onto the floor and looking as though she'd just gone swimming in her clothes. Grace walked calming in after, in the same physical state but not as frightened as Melinda was.

"Told you so…" Melinda said to Grace, shivering and sneezing.

Arthur jumped up and ran to get towels, Alfred putting the fire on and making them get in front of it. Arthur came back with the towels, starting to dry Grace's hair.

"Ow! Not so rough, Mum!"

Alfred started to dry Melinda's hair, the girl sneezing again.

"Do you have any medicine left?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"I don't know. I think so…"

"C-Can I go ups-stairs and g-get in my pjs p-please?" Melinda coughed.

Arthur nodded, knowing that Melinda's immune system was much like his own; she could catch a cold very, very easily. Both girls went up stairs and got changed, Grace drying Melinda's hair for her. She took the seat by Mel's desk as her sister sat on the bed. Arthur and Alfred came up shortly after with medicine, Alfred leaning on the doorframe as Arthur sat with Melinda who all but passed out. Alfred looked at Grace as Arthur gave Melinda her medicine, noticing how little interest she was giving. Normally, she would be fussing over Melinda. Said girl looked up at Arthur weakly and smiled.

"Thanks, Mum," she said in a croaky voice.

"No problem, Baby," he smiled.

Grace took her hair drier and brushes and walked out of the room, everyone looking at her in surprise.

"Does something seem off to you?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah…"

"A little…"

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, walking back into the room.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked her, still very ill.

"Who? Me?"

"Who else?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem it."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little… off…"

"Do I?"

"I can't read the atmosphere and even I've picked up something not right," Alfred said.

"What happened when you went out?" Arthur asked.

"We walked around the neighbourhood. At one point she disappeared for a moment but I turned around and she was looking at something," Melinda said.

"Looking at what?" Alfred asked.

"It was nothing really…" Grace said. "I thought I saw something but it was just the light playing tricks on me."

"You still acted weird after tat though…" Melinda said.

"It looked like a pair of eyes…" Grace said. "I went to look at it."

"Eyes?"

"Yeah… like… amber eyes or something, but when I went to look it was only a bunch of flowers."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Just across the street," Melinda said, coughing.

Arthur stood up, Alfred following him as he walked downstairs.

"You're not seriously going out in that storm to check, are you?" Alfred asked.

"Not outside…" Arthur said, standing by the open front door and looking outside.

Upstairs, Melinda sat on the bed feeling slightly dizzy. She didn't know what to do, so stayed still; trying to feel less ill. She looked over at Grace and saw her smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked.

"Oh no reason…" Grace replied.

"Grace?" Melinda asked weakly.

Her sister looked around at her, shocking her; her eyes had changed to an amber colour instead of their usual turquoise.

"Yes?" Grace asked, her smirk turning more evil.

Melinda started to shake, too sick to do anything to defend herself. She watched as her door slammed shut and locked, flinching slightly at the harsh noises. She looked back up at Grace, terrified as she turned around to face her fully; every last look shouting evil. Despite her very saw throat, Melinda took a deep breath and screamed.

"MUM! DAD!"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: And so they forgave each other! Of course, I will be explaining Alfred's chest pains very soon, but instead we have this little plot twist instead!**_

_**Arthur: What's wrong with Grace?**_

_**Alfred: What's going to happen?**_

_**Me: If the lovely people review, you shall find out next chapter! Don't you just love cliffhangers?**_


	29. Appreciation

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

_**Appreciation**_

Alfred looked around when he heard Melinda's scream, running upstairs and pounding on the bedroom door. Arthur was right behind him, trying to get the door open.

"MELINDA? GRACE?" Alfred shouted.

"OPEN UP!"

Melinda looked at the door as her parents started to pound on it, then back at her sister. Grace stared at her, her now amber eyes seeming to pierce through her. Melinda was terrified, still weak with her sickness and with no way of defending herself.

"I like this girl…" Grace said. "She's quite powerful…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a demon that wants to gain a bit of power."

"W-what are you going to do?" Melinda said, coughing.

"First I'm going to drain you of your power… then your parents… and finally your sister," Grace smirked, starting to walk over to the bed.

Melinda started to panic, moving back on the bed and meeting the wall. "MUM, DAD HELP!"

Outside, Alfred was trying his hardest to break the door down but found that it wouldn't budge. Arthur heard Melinda's scream, fear settling into his stomach. He had no idea what was happening in there, and the fact he was unable to help made it worse.

"JUST KICK THE DAMN THING DOWN, ALFRED!"

"I'M TRYING IT WON'T BUDGE!" Alfred said, kicking the door with all the force he could muster. Arthur watched for a moment.

"Move," he said, panic still strong. When Alfred moved out of the way he summoned his wand and tried to blast the door down, only to have it rebound. "AH!"

"ARTHUR!" Alfred said, looking at him and trying to kick the door again.

Arthur looked up at him from on the floor. "…Don't bother…" he said, his voice dead panned. "It won't move… The force field is too strong…"

"How do we get in?"

"…We can't…"

Melinda heard the bang outside the door and started to panic more, tears starting to stream down her face. This wasn't doing well for her sickness, the girl feeling weaker by the second. Grace moved onto the bed and pinned Melinda to the wall.

"MUM! DAD!" she cried, terrified beyond belief. She looked at her sister, seeing the evil smirk on her face. She whimpered, unable to move or defend herself.

Grace smirked more and lent in closer to her. "You look like you'll taste delicious," she said, chuckling darker.

"Get off!" Melinda said, trying to push her away weakly.

Grace held her easily and lent in more. "Nope."

Melinda tried to get her off, but was too weak. "MUM! DAD!"

Grace was almost on the pulse point on Melinda's neck, but suddenly she twitched and her eyes fluttered shut. Melinda was shaking, still trying futilely to get her off of her, but then Grace loosened her grip on her arms.

"Ngh…" the younger twin groaned, her eyes still shut.

"Grace?"

The girl nodded. "Move."

Melinda got out from under her sister and ran to the door. She twisted the little lock on the handle and opened it, clinging onto Alfred tightly as she collided with him. He held onto her, surprised.

"Are you okay, Baby?" he asked, kneeling down and hugging her. Melinda sobbed against him, coughing as her sore throat grew worse. "What happened?"

"D-demon's p-possessing her... S-said i-it was g-gunna d-drain us a-all…" Melinda choked, shaking violently and clinging to Alfred for dear life.

Arthur stood up again and looked into the room. However, Grace clicked her fingers and slammed the door shut before he could get inside.

"GRACE!" Alfred shouted, holding onto Melinda more as she trembled.

They all continued to batter the door, but Grace wouldn't open it; she was too busy having an internal battle over the control of her body. Melinda moved back and let her parents try and break the door down, terrified as she could hear the battle in her sister's head. She leaned against the wall as her head started to spin with sickness, but then felt something heavy-ish fall around her neck. She looked and saw a blue crystal on a chain. She held it up and looked at it, watching it glow faintly. Blinking a couple of times, she realised that she no longer felt sick.

"Let me try," she smiled, letting the necklace go.

Her parents looked at her for a moment before moving out of the way. She walked forwards and put her hand against the door and watched it simply swing open.

"It was that simple?" Alfred asked.

"No. I had help," Melinda said, holding up the necklace.

"When did you get that?" Arthur asked, staring at it.

"Later! Grace!"

Everyone walked into the room and saw Grace bent over double as she tried to hold the demon back. Melinda hurried over and put her hand against her forehead, giving her sister some more energy and helping her to get the upper hand against the demon. However, it wasn't enough. Melinda felt a burn on her wrist and looked at it, seeing a bright blue array of symbols on her wrist. It said 'Atlantis'. After a quick think, she grabbed the crystal and ran it along Grace's forehead. Grace closed her eyes and exorcised the demon from her body. Alfred caught her as she collapsed and laid her on the bed carefully.

"It's gone," Melinda said.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Alfred asked. "How did it get rid of the demon?"

"It just appeared around my neck," Melinda shrugged. "Atlantis was the fastest developing civilisation. Even faster than you, Dad. Of course they would develop their own branches of Science and magic."

"You okay, Arthur?" Alfred said, looking to his husband. "You're a little quiet…"

"I'm just happy that everyone is okay…"

"Why did you go so… hollow… earlier?"

"I just felt helpless… It's a defence mechanism…"

"They're safe now," Alfred said, hugging him. Arthur hugged him back tightly, so he kissed his forehead. "Never go like that again. I was scared enough as it was!"

"I'm sorry Love."

They both looked around as Melinda ran her crystal along Grace's forehead again, watching as the younger girl's eyes flitted open and she looked at her sister.

"Thanks Mel."

"You're my twin and younger sister, I'll do anything," Melinda said, hugging her.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you more did I?"

"Nah, just a bruise on my arm. But that's okay! Watch this!" Melinda showed her the purple bruise, then ran the crystal over it and watched the bruise disappear.

"Cool!" Grace said.

"Ain't it?"

Alfred smirked, Arthur looking at him in confusion.

"Why are you smirking?"

"I thought you were going to correct her."

"…Oh yes…" Arthur said. "Don't you mean, 'isn't it'?"

Grace laughed, and Melinda looked at Alfred in fake disappointment and shook her head.

"Thanks Dad."

"I've had to deal with it for years. He practically tackled me to the ground in joy when I started saying "learnt" and not "learned"."

Arthur looked at him and squeezed his hand, smiling.

"Oh God!" Melinda laughed. "I'd love to see Mum tackle you!"

"No! No tackling me!" Alfred said whilst everyone laughed.

"Awwwww! It'd be hilarious!" Melinda said.

"No, I'll only do it if there's a reason," Arthur smiled.

"Thank God…" Alfred said.

Grace got off of the bed and walked out of the room, surprising everyone again.

"Spontaneous walking away. Why not?" Alfred said.

"Sorry, it was bugging me?" Grace said as she came back into the room.

"What was?" Arthur asked.

"I was halfway through a passage," Grace replied, holding up her textbook.

Melinda sighed. "My God… You and those textbooks never part!"

"Where would you be without Treasure Island?"

"Yes, but that's fiction! Like normal people read!"

"So… Normal people read non-fiction too!"

"When they want to find something out," Melinda smiled. "I'm not trying to sound bad or anything, it's just, generally people read fiction."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Cretin…"

There was silence for a moment, then Arthur spoke up.

"That was uncalled for, Grace… Apologize!"

Grace looked at him for a moment, then her sister. "…Sorry."

"That's okay," Melinda said quietly, getting up and walking away leaving them in her bedroom. She walked downstairs and sat on the sofa, Arthur hurrying down after her.

"Melinda."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah…" she replied, not looking at him.

Arthur hugged her tightly, Melinda hugging him back.

"You're not okay…"

"Because you had to tell her… She wouldn't have apologized if you hadn't told her to."

Arthur kissed the top of her head.

"Is this how you feel sometimes?" Melinda asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"With your siblings. Do you feel like this? Like you just can't win."

"All the time."

Upstairs, Alfred sat down on Melinda's bed with Grace, the girl looking at him.

"That was mean, you know."

"…I know…"

"Answer me completely honestly; if you hadn't been told to apologise, would you have?"

Grace went completely silent, frightened of what Alfred would think of her.

"I won't judge, you know."

"I wouldn't have… no…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

Alfred sighed and hugged her. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and you give Mel a proper apology."

Grace nodded and walked downstairs with him, stopping in the living room doorway as she saw her sister. Melinda was being held closely to Arthur, looking absolutely defeated. So, instead, she walked into the kitchen with Alfred close behind her and started to bake. Alfred watched her as she made 30 brownies. When they were cool enough, she made a nice icing and wrote 'I'm so sorry for everything I've done to upset you and everything I'll do in the future this probably won't be enough but I hope it will help you forgive me" onto each one, handing Alfred the spare.

"That's sweet," Alfred smiled, taking a bite from the brownie.

"Thanks," Grace said, picking up the tray and walking into the living room with him. Arthur and Melinda looked up as they walked into the room, Grace holding out the platter for Melinda to see. Her twin read each one, then looked up at her seeing Grace was close to tears. Melinda stood up and took the platter, putting it onto the coffee table before hugging her tightly.

"I forgive you."

Grace teared up again and hugged her tighter, Melinda wiping her eyes and smiling softly.

"I'm sorry," Grace sniffed.

"It's fine."

They looked around and saw their parents sat on the sofa kissing.

"OH!" Melinda said. "No! Stop now! I still need to bleach my eyes from earlier!"

Arthur blushed as Grace giggled. "Sorry…"

Melinda shook her head and sat down, picking up the brownie that said 'upset' and eating that first so that it was all gone. They all continued to eat the brownies, leaving a fair few left that Grace put into the fridge. They sat together, quietly watching TV. However, no one noticed as Alfred snuck out of the room.

"Where's Dad?" Melinda asked 10 minutes later.

"I don't know…" Arthur said.

"I'll go look for him," Grace smiled, getting up and hurrying upstairs. She walked along the hallway to his study and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Only me," Grace smiled, peaking inside.

Alfred smiled at her as she came inside. "Hey, Baby! What's up?"

"Just wonderin' what you're up to."

"Working on something for your Mom for our anniversary tomorrow."

"Oooooooh! What?"

"A list of everything I love about him. In detail."

"Awww! Can I read it?"

"Sure. Just don't tell him about it," Alfred said, finishing off the list and handing it to her. He watched as Grace smiled brightly while reading, smiling a little himself.

"AWWWW!" she grinned. "That is so unbelievably cute and sweet!"

"I've taken my time to observe the little things," Alfred smiled.

"I can see," Grace replied. "Are you coming downstairs now you're done?"

"Nah, I've got one last thing I need to do."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll leave you to it."

Grace walked downstairs again and sat on the sofa with her textbooks.

"So, where is?" Arthur asked.

"In his study."

"What's he doing?" Melinda asked.

"He's just checking something out."

"Okay…" Arthur said. "I'm going to go check on him."

Grace knew that it was safe now, so didn't say anything to him as he walked out of the room and went upstairs. However, when he got to the study he found it to be empty. Arthur sighed and walked around the huge house, looking everywhere for the American until he saw a door was open slightly. He walked over and looked inside, curious as he had never been in that room before. He looked around at all the clutter and dust inside, his eyes widening as he saw Alfred sat on the floor with toy soldiers. The American was cleaning them, smiling softly and putting each one back into the black and red checked topped box carefully. Arthur was stunned; they were the toys he had made.

"Alfred?"

Named nation jumped and looked around at the Brit. "Oh! H-hey, Arthur!"

"You… you kept them?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah… My old suit is over there somewhere too…"

Arthur blinked in surprise, watching as Alfred put the ox delicately back in it's place and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Just… surprised…"

"I could never throw them away," Alfred said, making Arthur beam at him. "Too special." Arthur glomped him, Alfred keeping his balance and supporting him. "I have a whole load of memories in this room. Most of them good. Nearly all of them about you."

Arthur hugged him tighter. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You are completely worth it."

Arthur kissed him, smiling brightly. He looked around the room, climbing down from Alfred as he spotted something that surprised him more. He walked over and picked up an old musket.

"You even kept this…" Arthur said almost silently, turning it over in his hands and seeing the mark that had been carved into the wood.

"Yeah. I don't know why… I just couldn't…"

Arthur ran his fingers over the scratch, closing his eyes as he thought back to the event that made it. He dropped the musket back into the box, pausing to secretly wipe his eyes when his back was turned. Alfred walked over and hugged him close, knowing full well he'd teared up. Arthur pressed his face into Alfred shirt, suffocation but not caring. He looked up at Alfred and took a deep breath, sighing in defeat as Alfred wiped the tears he'd missed away. Alfred kissed him softly.

"It's just a memory," he said softly. "Just an old memory, like a black and white film. We've made so many more since then, so much more brighter ones."

"I know," Arthur replied, hugging him. "I know…"

"So don't be sad," Alfred smiled. "We've got plenty of time to make more."

Arthur looked up at him and smiled. "I know."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Sorry if this is crap… It's nearly midnight and I had a wedding rehearsal today because I'm a bridesmaid for my cousin. Anyways, you just gotta love random demons! Next chapter's their anniversary guys! Are we ready for fluff, love, smut, and another twist thanks to this new magic? Oh yeah, and before I get comments on the crystal; I did base that off of the Disney film. Not bothered really, it's an awesome film! **_


	30. Happy Anniversary

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Happy Anniversary**_

On the morning of their anniversary, Alfred had gotten up earlier than anyone else in the house and went into the kitchen to make Arthur a nice breakfast before he woke up. Melinda was sat up in bed reading, deciding that she would stay out of the way, and Grace was slowly stirring. Once she was awake, she sighed and got up; walking downstairs and spotting Alfred in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Alfred smiled cheerily, cooking the bacon.

"Morning, Dad," Grace said, rubbing her eyes. "Do you need some help?"

"Could you make the tea, please?"

Grace nodded and set about making the tea just how she knew Arthur liked it as Alfred dished up the food. She carried the cup of tea upstairs as Alfred took the tray of food, both smiling when Melinda poked her head outside of her bedroom.

"Afternoon," Grace smiled.

"It's on 7, douche…"

They all walked into the master bedroom, smiling as Arthur curled into the covers.

"Arthur," Alfred smiled.

"Nmmmm… What, Alfred…? S'too early…" Arthur replied sleepily, making the girls giggle.

"But I have something for you," Alfred continued.

"Not now… It's too early…"

"Fine. I guess the tea will have to go cold."

"…What?" Arthur asked, walking properly and looking at them all. He finally saw the breakfast and the tea as the tray got placed on his lap and the tea on the bedside table. "W… H…" he tried to say, looking at Alfred and beaming.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

The Brit nodded. "But you don't expect me to eat this _all_ by myself do you?"

"Of course not!" Alfred grinned, winking and taking a bit of toast. Everyone started eating the large breakfast, it being devoured fairly quickly. Alfred smiled and gave Arthur a card and some roses. Arthur looked at them, smelling them and smiling.

"Grace, do you mind getting me a vase?"

"Of course," she replied, getting up and leaving. She hurried back into the room and put the roses into the water, setting it on the side. Everyone watched Arthur open his card, looking at a piece of paper that slipped out. Grace squeaked, covering her mouth and looking at Alfred who winked at her. "Read it, Mum!"

"Okay…" Arthur said, picking up the piece of paper and turning it over.

_Dear Arthur,_

_You and I both know that when it comes to reading the atmosphere I'm utterly useless. But, as I have said to you in the past; there are some things that I can see even more clearly than you can, and that would be every little thing you do. I've had twelve amazing years to admire every little aspect of what makes you so special to me, and I wrote down each one._

_All my love, Alfred._

Arthur looked at the list underneath the note, seeing about 40 things written down; reading faster and faster as he went. He teared up and tackled Alfred against the mattress, Melinda grinning at finally getting to see that. The girls took the last of the breakfast and the roses out of the room and went downstairs. Arthur kissed Alfred deeply, straddling him as the American kissed him back.

"So, you like it then?" Alfred asked, smiling. Arthur nodded, Alfred reaching up and wiping some tears from his cheeks.

"I love you more than I can express," Arthur smiled, sniffing softly.

"That's the one thing I didn't add."

"What more could you have possibly added?"

"I love you fall of those things, but most importantly, I love you for you."

Arthur's bottom lip wobbled again and his kissed him once more, Alfred kissing him in return. The American took Arthur's hand and put it over the little 'x' on his chest, putting his free hand on Arthur's chest over his heart.

"My treasure's been found too."

They kissed again, Arthur trying to pour all his feelings into it. He nuzzled the American, Alfred finally noticing their positions.

"Are we gunna carry this on?" he asked.

"If you want," Arthur replied, circling his hips on the American's. Alfred moaned softly, running his hand up Arthur's side making him shiver as they continued to grind against each other. However, Arthur suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" Alfred asked, confused.

Arthur's eyes hooded with lust, but they had a twinkling of mischief in them too. "Come with me," he ordered, using his thick British accent.

"I was planning on that anyway," Alfred said, winking.

Arthur smirked and got off of him. "Don't be funny with me, Boy."

"Boy? Where'd you get that from?"

The Brit grabbed the front of his shirt. "And don't talk back or you'll be punished severely," he said, winking.

"Uh…" Alfred gulped.

"Now come with me…"

"Okay, bossy…" Alfred said, getting off the bed. He followed Arthur downstairs, really confused. "Arthur." Ignored. "Arthur." Ignored. "Arthur!" he shouted, grabbing his wrist.

"Yes?" Arthur said, looking at him.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see…" Arthur replied, twisting his wrist and holding Alfred's hand; almost dragging him with him. He turned and took him into the basement.

"What are we doing?" Alfred asked.

"I remember putting some of my ropes and chains down here…"

"…What?"

Alfred felt Arthur tighten his grip on him, his hand going slightly numb. "Uh, Arthur…"

"Yes, Poppet?"

_Shit…_ "My hand's numb…"

"Is it, Love?"

"Yeah… Could you loosen up the grip a little, please?"

"Then you'll run away, and I can't have that now can I?"

Alfred's eyes went wide, so Arthur smiled at him.

"I'm not possessed, don't worry," he smiled, watching the American relax a little. "I just thought you'd like a bit of role-play." He winked.

"Oh…" Alfred said, still slightly nervous for how in character he was getting.

"I was a pirate and an empire remember," Arthur said, kissing him sweetly before slipping back into character and dragging him.

"Ow…"

Arthur kissed him roughly. "Shut it," he smirked, manoeuvring him to the floor by a box. He then took some rope from the box and tied him up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alfred asked, struggling.

"Making sure you won't run away when I torture you," Arthur _smirked_.

"I'm getting rope burn."

"Then stop struggling."

"I won't run."

"It's more fun this way," Arthur said, loosening them slightly. He ran his hands over the American's chest. "Now, be a good boy and sit still."

Alfred did as he was told as Arthur started to undress him. "I'm tired up; how're you gunna get my clothes off?"

"I don't need them off all the way," Arthur smiled. "Just enough to expose you."

"Oh… Okay…"

Arthur then trapped his arm more with his top.

"Hey!"

"What?" Arthur asked, sucking on his shoulder. Alfred shuddered and lost his train of thought. The Brit moved lower down his body, sucking and teasing anything he found to be sensitive. He then pulled back and exposed Alfred's member, blowing on him and licking his tip. He sucked him softly, drawing moans from the American. He then started to lick him teasingly, continuing the action until Alfred practically begging. He continued to nibble and suck until he'd brought Alfred right to the edge.

"Why do you keep stopping?" Alfred asked.

"I did say torture didn't I?" Arthur _smirked_.

"Please!" "Please what?" Arthur asked, making his breath ghost over his frustrated member.

"Let me finish! Please!"

"I'll think about it."

Alfred moaned, tears dotting his eyes as Arthur continued to sexually torture him. His eyes were closed tight, and his breath was coming out in sharp short pants. Arthur looked at his flushed face, then took him into his mouth and sucked. He brought him right to the edge and finally let him release.

"Are you going to untie me?" the American asked after sorting his breathing.

"…No," Arthur said, looking at him.

"What? Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I like you like that," Arthur smirked.

"Don't expect me to behave then."

"Only for a little bit longer…" Arthur said, running his hand down his front.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I thought you might like to help me a bit," Arthur said, slipping his hand into his own trousers. Alfred blinked in surprise as Arthur stroked himself and watched him with half lidded eyes.

"There's not much I can do tied up."

"Oh, there's plenty," Arthur replied, smirking and crawling closer to him. He straddled his chest and exposed himself to Alfred, holding himself to his lips. "Suck." Alfred nodded and took him into his mouth, Arthur proceeded to rock his hips and fuck his mouth. "Alfred~!" Alfred did all he could to drive Arthur made, the Brit's breath hitching as he came. He panted, waiting for a moment to come down from his high. He then untied the American, Alfred moving his wrists to regain the feeling. They smiled and sorted themselves out as they stood up.

"Happy anniversary, Arthur," Alfred smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Alfred," Arthur smiled, taking his hand and walking out of the basement.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Late afternoon came around quickly, and Alfred was sat in the living room with the girls waiting for Arthur to go get ready.

"Are you sure you girls will be okay when we go out?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Mum, we'll be fine!" Grace sighed.

"Just go out and enjoy yourself!" Melinda said.

"Okay…" Arthur said. "But if anything happens call us straight away, okay!"

"Yes, Mum, now go get ready!" Grace said.

"If any banging happens or ghosts show up, I promise I won't go into a death trap," Melinda smirked.

"WHAT?"

"She was joking! Chill!" Grace said, practically frog-marching him to his room to get dressed. He came back down after a little while, everyone smiling at him.

"You look great, Mum!" the girls smiled.

Alfred stood up and took Arthur hand. "Stunning," he smiled, making Arthur blush. "We'll see you girls later."

The girls saw them off and then locked the door behind them, going back into the living room to continue reading and playing games.

Arthur walked with Alfred out to the car, both men getting into the vehicle; Alfred driving them to the restaurant.

"You really do look amazing," Alfred smiled.

"So do you," Arthur said, blushing faintly.

"You look better."

"I don't," Arthur smiled. "Nothing can look better than you in a suit."

"Only from your perspective. From mine, you're the most amazing thing in the world."

Arthur couldn't help but smile like an idiot, Alfred grinning and pulling up outside the restaurant. They walked inside and got seating in a private booth, picking up the menus and ordering their food and drink. They sipped their drinks as they waited for their meals, Arthur smiling as Alfred rubbed his knee under the table. He raised his eyebrows, however, when he hand started to travel up his thigh.

"What?"

"Where is you hand's destination, Alfred?"

"At the moment, it's on your thigh."

"I know that. I meant, where is it going to end up?"

"So little trust in me."

"No, I just know you," Arthur smiled.

"I'll just have to grope you on the drive home," Alfred smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but then looked in thought. "Mind you, we haven't done that in a while."

"In the back of the car?"

"Why not?" Arthur _smirked_.

"It's a good thing I've learnt to come prepared," Alfred _smirked_.

They chuckled, smiling as their meals were brought over and they started to eat. At the same time, Arthur ran his foot along Alfred's leg.

"Where's your foot going, Arthur?" Alfred asked, eating.

"Oh, I don't know… Wherever it wants to."

Alfred was the first to finish, sipping his drink as he felt Arthur's foot continue it's journey up his thigh.

"You could do gymnastics," Alfred said.

"I am very flexible."

"I've noticed."

Alfred shuddered as Arthur's foot rubbed against his crotch, putting the glass on the table before he dropped it. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, Arthur smirking and finishing his meal.

"Shall we get the bill then 'drive' home?" he asked, downing his drink.

"Hell yes."

They got up, Alfred paying quickly and leaving with Arthur. They got into the car and Alfred started to drive them in the direction of home, but then Arthur placed his hand slyly on his groin. He squeezed him gently, Alfred pulling over somewhere quiet and private.

"Back seat. Now."

"So demanding," Arthur smirked, obliging and giving him a great view of his arse. Alfred climbed over after him, pinning the Brit to the seat. He started to tease him roughly, turning the Brit into a pile of goo as he abused all of his sweet spots. He stripped them fully and put a condom on, entering Arthur before he had a chance to do anything else.

"AH~!"

Alfred started to move, pounding into him and abusing his prostate. Arthur was being very vocal, crying out in sheer pleasure as he was touched and filled and driven crazy. Finally, he shouted loudly and came hard; Alfred continuing to thrust into him until he released himself. He sorted them both out, Arthur yawning sleepily.

"Tired?" Alfred asked, smoothing his hair.

"Bit…"

"Take a nap, I'll drive us home."

"Okay," Arthur smiled, buckling up and falling asleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The boys got back home mid-evening, walking into the house to see Melinda reading and Grace playing on her PSP. They smiled and sat in the living room, talking to the girls about how their evenings went (leaving out the R18 parts). The girls smiled and looked at their parents as they cuddled on the sofa.

"You know, I wonder that you two were like when you were younger?" Melinda said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah… I'd like to see you both as children," Grace said.

"Where did this come from?" Arthur asked.

Melinda shrugged. "You just look cute like that so how much cuter would it be with you as kids? Anyways, what person hasn't imagined someone older than them as a kid?"

"I think you guys would be cute," Grace smiled.

"If I remember, you were adorable," Alfred smiled.

"You definitely were," Arthur smiled.

"Uh… Dad… How do you know what Mum was like as a child?" Grace asked.

"There was a bit of an incident when I was remembering what happened and we got sent back to when I was a kid and Arthur was a pirate, then 14 year old me and 4 year old Arthur came to us, and the Medieval and Revolutionary versions came."

"Wow…" Melinda said.

"Yeah… It was a bit messed up," Arthur said.

"Little you was adorable!" Alfred smiled. "He clung to younger me all the time!"

"Awww!"

"A love that transcends time," Grace smiled.

"Yeah, we connected each time," Alfred smiled, kissing him. "I think we'll always connect, no matter what."

Arthur smiled and kissed him back. "I'm glad about that."

"I'd be sad if you didn't."

Grace looked at Melinda and grinned. "_What if we combine my magic with your crystal and turn them younger for the day?_"

"_Yes!_"

They chanted in their minds, Melinda holding out her crystal.

"Girls?" Alfred asked.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, seeing the crystal start to glow. "Girls?"

Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed and hit the boys, knocking them out. They fell to the floor asleep, the girls moving next to them and watching as they turned into 4 year olds.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was obligated to be social. Saturday was my cousin's wedding and I was a bridesmaid, Sunday I was tired out, Monday I went to go see **_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, _**and yesterday I would have updated but I was distracted by a large bug. Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems rushed; I really wanted to update so worked as hard as I could. And guys, CHIBI-AMERICA AND CHIBIRISU NEXT CHAPTER! But will it stay all cute and fluffy? Review and you will find out soon! **_


	31. Double Trouble

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty One**_

_**Double Trouble**_

The girls sat on the floor next to their now tiny parents and giggled. Alfred was wearing an odd white robe with a red ribbon tied around his neck, whereas Arthur was wearing a grey robe with a dark cloak. They were both sleeping soundly on the floor, unaware of the girls watching them.

"They're so cute!" Melinda giggled.

"Cuuuuteee~!" Grace agreed.

After a moment, Alfred opened his eyes slowly and looked up at them. The girls smiled, unsure whether he'd remember them or not.

"W-who are you?" Alfred asked.

"I'm Melinda!"

"And my name's Grace."

Alfred sat up and looked at the two girls, confused but not threatened. "You're both pretty!"

"Thank you," they giggled.

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"He's right there…" Grace said, pointing to the other boy as he started to wake too.

"Noooo! That's not Arthur! Arthur's taller!"

"It is Arthur though…"

While Grace tried to convince Alfred, Melinda smiled at Arthur as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hello…" he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Melinda asked.

"Who are you?"

The girls introduced themselves again, Alfred smiling at Arthur brightly.

"I'm Alfred!"

"I'm Arthur…" he replied, looking at the other boy slightly warily. "…How did I get here?"

"I don't know," Alfred replied. "But I think this is my house. It's safe, but don't wander off if you hear banging or creaking."

"That won't happen, not when we're around," Grace smiled.

Though slightly confused, Arthur looked around and asked, "where are we?"

"America!" Alfred grinned.

"New England to be specific," Melinda said.

Arthur frowned. "I've never heard of America."

"Well, I'm America!" Alfred grinned, holding out his tiny hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm England," Arthur replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Cool! You are Arthur then!"

Arthur blinked, but decided that his head hurt a little too much to continue figuring this all out. "So this is the future?"

"Technically no," Grace replied.

"Who cares?" Alfred laughed. "This is cool!"

The girls laughed, they and Alfred watching as Arthur stood and walked away.

"Arthur? Whatcha doing?" Alfred asked, following him.

"Looking around…"

"Things are different! I don't recognise most of this stuff!"

Grace watched them for a moment before turning to her sister. "Why don't you follow Mum and I'll play with Dad."

"Okay," Melinda replied, following Arthur as he head for a bookshelf.

Grace stood and walked over to Alfred, the little boy looking up at her with a bright grin.

"Why don't we do something I know you'd love?" Grace suggested.

"Okay!"

Grace smiled and took out the controllers for the Playstation, sitting on the sofa with Alfred.

"What's this?"

"It's called a Playstation," Grace smiled. "You put a game on it and you can control people with these buttons."

"Coooooool!"

Grace grinned and turned on the TV, setting up the game. She took it easy at first, but then realised that Alfred naturally got the hang of the game and was beating her easily. However, even when she played at her full level he still beat her.

"Damn… Even as a toddler you beat me," she said, Alfred giggling.

Meanwhile, Arthur walked over to a large wooden bookcase in the corner of the room. He looked up at it, taking in the vast amount of books. Melinda smiled and joined him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"There's so many books…" Arthur said in awe. "Are you a scholar?"

"No," Melinda chuckled. "I just like reading and writing a lot."

Arthur saw a book that look really interesting and hurried over to the case and climbed up it.

"Hey!" Melinda said, taking him from the bookcase. "I'll get it if you want something! You could get hurt!"

"It's fine!" Arthur said, wriggling in her grasp. "I do it all the time!"

Melinda reluctantly let him go, watching him climb again. "I just don't want you to get hurt if you slip."

"I won't!" Arthur said, grabbing the book and climbing back down again.

"What book did you pick?" Melinda asked.

"The Sword and the Stone!" Arthur grinned.

"Cool!" Melinda smiled. "Let's go read it!"

Arthur nodded, more open and trusting than he was earlier. He felt calm around Melinda, taking her hand and walking into the middle of the room. He sat on her lap, reading with her as she opened the book on his lap to let him see the pages. He listened to her as she read, in complete in awe of the story and how she told it.

"Wow!" he smiled when she finished the story.

"You liked it then?"

Arthur nodded quickly.

"That's good!"

Arthur smiled at her upside down, watching as she put him on the floor and put the book back on the shelf. She turned and grinned at him.

"So what shall we do now?"

The toddler was about the answer, but then his stomach rumbled.

"I'll make us something to eat," Melinda said softly.

Arthur nodded, blushing lightly. "Thank you."

Melinda smiled and picked him up, Arthur holding onto her and she carried him into the kitchen.

Grace and Alfred didn't notice them leave the room, too absorbed in the video game. Grace was now beating Alfred who pouted as he lost. Grace tickled him to make him stop pouting, Alfred laughing and squirming.

"Nooooooo!"

Grace chuckled and stopped tickling him, smiling as he leant against her.

"I wanna know," Alfred said, looking up at her. "Why are you in my house?"

"When you're older, you let us stay here with you and Arthur," Grace smiled.

"Oh. Okay!"

Grace hugged him. "You're so cute!"

Alfred blushed. "T-thanks."

"Why are you blushing?" Grace giggled.

"Because only Arthur's called me cute before…" Alfred said.

"Do you mind me calling you cute?" Grace smiled.

"No, I don't mind. It was just a surprise."

"Do you want to play again?"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

Grace chuckled and started the game again, both playing; Alfred winning again.

Out in the kitchen, Melinda sat Arthur down on a chair and started to make him something to eat. Arthur watched her curiously, smiling as he received the food.

"Thank you," he said, eating it.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Milk please."

Melinda poured out some milk for him and gave him the glass carefully. Arthur ate and drank until nothing was left in his cup or on his plate, finally noticing that Melinda had sat down without food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to keep your strength up in case we're attacked!"

"We're not going to get attacked," Melinda smiled.

"That's what they want you to think…"

"Who?"

"My brothers and sister."

"Why are they going to attack you?"

"I don't know… They just do…"

"Well, trust me," Melinda smiled. "They aren't going to attack here."

Arthur looked at her, then the floor. "Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Arthur grinned, looking up at her.

"Okay," Melinda smiled. "Anyway, I can do little tricks to keep us safe!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Melinda smiled, picking him up. At that moment, her necklace dangled and Arthur looked at it. "That's my crystal."

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's magic!"

"Cool!"

Melinda smiled and set him on the kitchen side. She pulled a flower pot on the window sill closer to them and tapped her crystal to it, making the flowers bloom.

"WOW!" Arthur cried, reaching to touch the flowers softly. Melinda smiled and picked him up again, Arthur smiling and leaning against her as she carried him back into the living room. Alfred looked up at them as they walked in and jumped off the sofa. Arthur got put on the floor by the doorway and looked at the oncoming American. Alfred grinned and stood in front of him.

"Arthur! You have to try this game with me!" he smiled.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Come on!" Alfred grinned, grabbing his hand and running.

Arthur blushed faintly and ran with him; he didn't know why, but he was growing rather fond of him. They sat on the floor and Alfred showed Arthur how to play the game. They played for a little while, Arthur getting hugged by Alfred after he (Arthur) had won a game. But then creaking started.

"It's probably nothing," Grace smiled, trying not to scare the boys. "I'll go check."

"No!" Alfred cried. "Don't go! The ghost will get you!"

Grace knelt down and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'll be alright," she smiled. She looked at Melinda who sat on the floor with the boys and then went to check around the house. She came back a little while later and said in their heads, "_I can't find him…_"

"_A long as all that happens is creaking, then that's okay,_" Melinda tried to justify.

They smiled at their parents as they watched them continue to play, Melinda blinking a few times as her vision went out of focus for a moment.

"Mel?"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Melinda said, getting up and sitting on the sofa. "Really."

"Okay."

The girls turned their attentions back to the boys, watching as Alfred lost again. He pouted slightly, Arthur poking him in the cheek.

"Come on, let's have another go!" he said.

"Hey!" Alfred said, poking him back. "Why'd you poke me?"

"Because you were pouting…" Arthur explained. "My siblings do it to me all the time…"

"What? Poke you if you pout?"

"Yes…"

"Well they shouldn't!"

"Sorry…" Arthur mumbled, looking down.

Alfred smiled and hugged him. "S'okay!"

Arthur hugged him back, a little surprised by how much being forgiven by him meant to him. Grace looked at Melinda, noticing her sister spacing out slightly.

"Mel?"

"I'm going to get a drink," Melinda said, standing up. But, as she went to take a step forward she collapsed. Grace caught her as the boys shouted in surprise, and laid her on the sofa. Grace looked at the little boys and smiled.

"She just needs a nap," she said. "Why don't we go get her a drink?"

"Okay…" they both said, worried. They walked over and took Grace's hands, walking out into the kitchen. They all got drinks and then walked back into the living room, only to find Melinda was gone.

"Mel?" the boys shouted, putting their drinks on the table and looking around the room.

"I'm sure she's just gone to the toilet," Grace said. "_Mel? Where are you?_"

She didn't receive a reply.

"It was the ghost!" Alfred said. "I know it!"

"You mentioned that earlier…" Arthur said. "What ghost?"

"There's a ghost who always makes creaking and banging. He scares me all the time…"

Grace sat on the floor with them and held them close, the boys huddling close to her.

"Everything will be fine," she soothed.

"HELP!"

They all looked up when they heard the scream. It was Melinda, but something else was moving too. Grace picked the boys up and told them to follow her instructions, and then walked to where they could hear the screaming. It was coming from the attic. They climbed up the ladder into the attic, Grace turning on a torch to look around.

"Mel? Where are you?"

"GRACE?"

"MEL!" the boys shouted.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Melinda screamed.

"Where are you?" Grace called.

"I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T SEE!"

Grace shone the light around, finally spotting a strange metal case in the corner of the room. She walked over to it, the boys on the floor ready to jump and hide. She carefully opened the case and saw a much larger room, and in the centre…

"MEL!" Alfred shouted, pointing.

Grace hurried over to her unconscious sister, picking her up and carrying her from the room. She then picked the boys back up and ran back down the steps and into the main bedroom. She laid Melinda on the bed, the boys sitting next to her. Grace then walked over to the door and locked it before sitting down too.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked.

"In our parents room," Grace said.

"Why do they have a lock on the door?" Alfred asked.

"Never you mind…"

They all looked at Melinda, finally taking in the scratches on her neck and arms. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at them, Arthur grinning and hugging her.

"You okay now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she smiled.

Arthur let her sit up, grinning happily that she was okay. Alfred smiled too, but was still a little nervous. Arthur then yawned.

"Awww," Grace said.

"You sleepy?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"You two get some sleep," Grace said.

Melinda pulled the blankets up and the two children climbed underneath. Alfred cuddled Arthur who smiled and hugged him back. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving the girls to talk.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"I don't know… I heard something, and felt it scratching me… But I couldn't see anything…" Melinda said, looking at the scratches.

"What do we do now?"

"We take shifts. One sleeps, the other keeps watch."

"Okay… Who first?"

"Can you go first…? I'm still a little wiped…"

"Fine by me," Grace smiled.

Melinda smiled and laid back down on the bed, quickly falling asleep. All was peaceful and calm.

Until Melinda's crystal glowed.

Grace woke her up, confused as to why it wa glowing. Melinda looked at her confused for a moment and then noticed what the matter was.

"Crap…" she said, getting up and hurrying over to the door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. "It's moving outside…"

"Oh no…" Grace said quietly, shifting closer to the boys as they started to stir.

"That bastard Will set it loose… whatever it is…"

"Do you think it can get through the door?"

"I don't know…"

All movement outside stopped, but Melinda stayed next to the door. Both twins looked at their parents, smiling slightly. Alfred had woke first and was watching Arthur sleep. The other boy woke up and smiled, nuzzling him and hugging him. However, they all looked around as scratching started on the door. Melinda put her ear to the door again, but fell to the floor as the door was banged against.

"Shit…" Grace muttered, holding the boys close. "The bad thing about being in here is that we're cornered…"

Melinda scrambled onto the bed and sat down. "Yeah…"

"What's going on?" Alfred asked.

His questioned was soon answered as screaming started, and not just any ordinary scream; it was a high pitched, demonic scream.

"Cover your ears!" Melinda said. They didn't need to be told twice, Arthur squeezing his eyes shut tight as well. "_It's a banshee…_"

"_NO SHIT!_"

Melinda walked over to the door and put her forehead to the door.

"Mel…" Alfred said, confused.

"_The only way to get rid of it is to lure it back,_" Melinda thought.

"_WHAT?_"

"_It's the scratch… It sort of connects… It'll chase me…_"

"_Oh shit, yeah… the scratch…_"

Melinda took her hands away from her ears, wincing at the scream. She unlocked the door and ran out, shutting it behind her very quickly.

"MEL!" they all shouted, Grace dropping the boys on the bed and chasing after her sister. She saw the long white hair and skeletal form of the banshee chasing her sister up into the attic, so followed after them. Melinda ran to the metal case, hiding to the side and letting the banshee run past. She went to leave the box, but was then tripped. She screamed as her ankle was tugged at, kicking out at the banshee and managing to escape. She saw Grace run over, so crawled out of the way.

"SHUT IT!" she cried, Grace running over and kicking the door shut; sealing the banshee in until they could figure out how to get rid of it. She looked at her sister and saw her practically unconscious and sweating on the floor. "Mel?"

"Did I mention the scratches were toxic…?" she said really quietly.

"No… but I knew that already…" Grace said, touching the scratches and healing them with their enhanced twin-connection.

Back in the bedroom, the boys looked at the door; removing their hands from their ears as the screaming died away. Alfred was trembling with fear, so Arthur hugged him.

"Come on, don't be scared!" Arthur said, putting on a brave face. "Grace and Melinda are smart people! They'll be fine!"

"Really?"

Arthur nodded. "Uh huh! Remember the games and the books? Only really smart people can handle things like that!" He was making things up as he went along, not really understanding where he was going with the statement.

Alfred nodded. "Okay…" he said, staying close to him.

"_I can't believe that worked…_" Arthur thought, hugging the younger boy again. They both looked up as Grace helped Melinda walk back into the room, the older twin looking a little worse for wear. Grace laid her on the bed again to let her recuperate.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

Grace sighed. "She ran off so the banshee would chase her and leave us alone… We locked it back in the box thing… Unfortunately, the scratches started to take effect."

"Oh no!" Arthur said.

"What's wrong about the scratch?" Alfred asked.

"It's toxic! A soon as it breaks the skin it spreads a toxin quickly through the bloodstream!" Arthur explained.

"Oh…"

Grace smiled and walked over to the door, locking it once more just to make sure. Alfred smiled back, realising that he had been holding Arthur's hand the entire time. Arthur blinked, then looked at their hands and squeaked and blushed. Alfred was blushing a little two, but didn't let his hand go.

Melinda woke up finally and swapped with Grace who went to sleep. She sat and watched her parents as they sat on the bed together.

"I like you, Arthur," Alfred smiled. "You're cool."

Arthur blushed, smiling sweetly. "Thanks, Alfred… You're not too bad yourself."

Alfred gave his hand a squeeze, Arthur squeezing back.

"Hey!" Alfred said suddenly. "I've had an idea!"

"What's that, Alfred?"

"We're both countries, right? Why don't we form an alliance?"

"I'd like that," Arthur grinned.

"If you're in trouble, I'll help you out."

"And if you're in trouble, I'll help you."

"It's a deal," Alfred grinned, shaking his hand. "I'll always have your back!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

24 hours after the boys had been turned into children, the family were sat in the living room. The boys were playing on the floor, Grace and Melinda sat on the sofa watching them.

"I… I feel really dizzy…" Arthur said suddenly.

"Me too…" Alfred said.

"Just lay down," Melinda smiled.

Both boys did so, falling asleep. The girls watched as they turned back into adults, both wearing the suits from the day before.

"I wonder if they'll remember anything?" Grace smiled.

"I don't know…" Melinda yawned.

Both Alfred and Arthur groaned and yawned, waking up.

"Hey!" bother girls smiled.

"Why are we on the floor?" Alfred asked.

"Um… well… funny story really…"

"What did you two do?"

"Well…"

"An answer now or you won't leave your rooms for the rest of the holidays."

"We turned you into children for the day because we were curious," Melinda started to explain. "At first it was all cute and nice, and then it turned dark and creaking happened. I got dizzy and then passed out. While Grace took you two to the kitchen to get cookies we'd made I was taken and hidden in this box room thing in the attic and attacked by a banshee that was in there. I got scratched and then we locked ourselves in your room. I had to lead the thing away, locked it the box and then passed out because of the venom."

"But I healed her and got her down from the attic where the banshee still is, by the way mum could you sort that out for us please, but anyway, then we went back into your room to get some sleep cos it was the safest room and once you woke up again we brought you down here and you've been playing the game ever since," Grace said.

"We're so sorry if you're mad…" Melinda said.

"I'm more impressed that you could turn us into children then keep us safe from a banshee to be completely honest," Arthur said, surprising them all. "But, I am still annoyed you attempted it in the first place, so you can clean the house from top to bottom tomorrow."

"Oh, what?" Grace moaned.

"Okay, Mum," Melinda nodded. "But can you get rid of the banshee first?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next morning, everything was moderately calm in the house. The girls were in the kitchen eating their breakfasts, Arthur drinking a cup of tea and making sure they actually started cleaning the house at some point. Alfred was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He rinsed his mouth, and then splashed water in his face. He'd been hiding it fairly well, but he was really feeling ill. His chest hurt especially, but it was everything; he felt nauseous, achy, light-headed. But, he didn't know why. Sighing, he dried his face and walked out of the bathroom. However, he moved to fast and collapsed.

Everyone looked up when they heard the thud, forgetting everything else and running upstairs.

"Alfred!"

"Dad!"

They hurried over to him and carried him into the bedroom, laying him in bed carefully.

"You girls go clean the house, I'll stay with Alfred," Arthur said.

"But Mum…"

"Just do it, okay? I'll call you if anything happens."

"Okay…"

The girls left the room, Arthur sitting on the bed with Alfred who opened his eyes blearily.

"Shhhh," he soothed, smoothing his hair out of his face.

"I feel crap…" Alfred finally admitted, his voice croaky and hoarse.

"In what way?"

"Everything… I ache… All over… My throat… Stomach… Head… Chest…"

Arthur kissed his forehead softly, shifting to get the phone. "I'm calling the doctor."

"Okay."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

One hour later, Grace and Melinda led the doctor up to the main bedroom.

"Hey Doc," Alfred croaked.

"Hello, Mr Jones. Mr Kirkland."

"Hello, Doctor."

The girls sat out of the way, Arthur moving back slightly and letting the doctor examine Alfred.

"What's wrong with him, Doc?" Arthur asked.

"I… There's nothing I can do…" the doctor said, stumped.

"What?" Arthur said, dumbfounded.

"Haven't you watched the news?" the doctor asked.

"Err… No…" Arthur said. "We don't really watch that much telly."

"What's happened?" Alfred asked.

"The economy has taken a turn for the worse."

"This bad?"

"I'm afraid so. Unfortunately, apart from some medication to dim the symptoms, you'll be fairly unwell for a while." He gave Arthur the medication and added, "if you need anymore, you know where to find me. But, if you need them back in England, you can easily get them from your GP."

"Thanks, Doctor," Arthur smiled.

Melinda smiled and showed the doctor out, Grace watching as Arthur sat next to Alfred once more and played with his hair soothingly. They both looked out of the window at the rain and knew this was going to be a long summer.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: So, ladies and possibly gentleman, that is why Alfred's chest was hurting and he was getting so upset. Recession and depression. Ain't economics grand?**_

_**Arthur: I'm still impressed the girls took care of us so well.**_

_**Me: Yup! Cute little guys! Baby alliance for the win! **_


	32. In Which the First Day Back is Explosive

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

_**In Which the First Day Back is Explosive**_

True to the girls' silent prediction, the summer did go along in the same slow pattern. It mainly consisted of then spending time in the back garden with the swimming pool when the weather was alright, and reading, writing and playing video games when it was raining. Alfred was bedridden, some days he was able to sit up and talk with the girls; Grace playing mild video games with him on the DS'. Other days he would barely be able to keep consciousness. Apart from times to get food and drinks and check on the girls, Arthur never left his side. Alfred was grateful for this; constantly nuzzling his side when he was unable to sit up without going dizzy.

When it came to the last two weeks of the summer holidays, the girls and Arthur did all of the packing; insisting that Alfred stay in bed until it was absolutely necessary. After checking and double checking, they got onto the jet and set off back to England; Arthur making Alfred stay in one of the jets beds the entire time.

It was now early September, and the girls were stood in Melinda's bedroom. Arthur and Alfred were sat on the bed; they'd have been downstairs waiting, but this year the girls (mainly Melinda) needed a little help with their new uniforms. The older twin stared at her reflection in the mirror in disgust; their new uniforms consisted of their white shirts and black school shoes like last year, except this year the girls had to wear a red-plaid-pinafore dress, a black tie, a beige/cream cardigan, and either long black/grey socks or tights.

"This is ridiculous!" Melinda complained.

"It's not that bad," Grace said, brushing off her skirt.

"The jumper's not bad… but it's the fact the girls have to wear these dresses! Mind you, the boy's blue-plaid-trousers don't look to nice either… So I guess this is a small mercy."

"You look fine," Alfred smiled, his voice still hoarse.

"You're just a feminist," Grace said dismissively, pulling her socks up a bit.

"I think they suit you," Arthur smiled.

Melinda looked at Grace after smiling slightly at her parents. "Just you wait until the boys try and lift your skirt up and then we'll talk."

"They do and it'll be the last thing they see."

"_Although, you wouldn't mind if Edward did it_," Melinda thought, smirking.

Grace blushed, having played on Xbox Live with him some parts of the summer and talked to him a lot, and punched her on the arm. "_Shut the fuck up_!"

"Grace!" Arthur scolded, unaware of the comments.

Melinda laughed. "_Touchy touchy!_" she thought, winking at her sister.

Grace glared at her. "_What about Marco? He's seen up your skirt plenty of times!_"

"_Like when?_"

"_When we used to go to the park together_."

"_When did he look up my skirt?_"

"_When he was climbing up after you_," Grace smirked.

"Child."

Alfred sighed and rubbed his head, Arthur looking at him and then to the girls.

"Will you to stop it?"

"I could say the same for you," Grace said, ignoring Arthur and getting her bag. Melinda picked up her own, scoffing.

"Girls…"

"Yes, Mum?" Melinda smiled.

"Stop fighting and just get to school."

"Okay," Grace said.

They both grinned at their parents and went over to them, kissing them goodbye.

"Bye!" they smiled, walking from the room with them.

"See ya," Alfred croaked.

"Have a good first day and don't get into trouble!" Arthur said, watching them walk downstairs as he refused to let Alfred go any further.

"Don't push yourself to hard, Dad," Grace smiled.

"Rest!" Melinda grinned.

"I haven't got much of a choice," Alfred coughed.

Arthur waved the girls off and then forced Alfred back into bed. Alfred huddled under the covers, Arthur getting him a drink of water. He kissed him softly and brought the phone in to him and told him not to do anything and just relax. He kissed him once more and then left for work.

Melinda and Grace walked up the street, both looking around as they did so. The streets were starting to get busy for people heading to work and school, and they spotted a few people from their classes that they recognised. They smiled, and then paused when they heard two familiar shouts.

"WAIT!"

They turned around and saw Clare and Dan running up the street towards them; both girls stuffing sweets and cans of energy drinks into their bags.

"What the hell have you got there?" Melinda asked.

"'Monster'," replied Dan, offering Melinda her open can. Melinda sipped the drink and smiled.

"This is pretty good," she said, handing the can back.

"You two took your time this morning," Grace grinned.

"You know that Dan doesn't do well on the first day!" Clare smirked.

"Fuck you!" Dan said. "It's school. Again!"

The girls grinned and continued their journey to school, talking about their what may happen that year and how unfair it was that their trip that year had already been cancelled. Then the topic turned back to the uniform.

"Am I going to be the only one that doesn't mind this?" Grace exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Pretty much," Clare said. "I mean, you always have been the more… girly one amongst us…"

"Yep," Dan and Melinda agreed.

Grace sighed. "Just because I take pride in my appearance… unlike _someone_," she said, looking pointedly at Melinda.

The older twin flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Can't help it if it comes naturally!"

"So modest," Clare and Dan said.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Come on…" she said, walking off ahead of them. The other sped up to keep up with her. They hurried up the street and joined the groups of students in the streets and walked through the school gates, along the path and onto the playground. They looked around and spotted Dona, Charlotte, Amber and Danni sat on the benches talking already; the other girls wondering how early they had gotten there. They ran over, grinning at their friends. They all hugged each other and laughed, talking about their summers. Melinda and Grace told them about the banshee and turning their parents into 4 year olds, getting look of awe and surprise from their friends.

"You can never have a quiet summer can you?" Amber said.

"Never," Melinda grinned.

"Oh, and here come the boys!" Dona smiled.

The group of boys walked over, some with cocksure grins and others with small smiles as they looked at some of the girls. Melinda looked up and smiled at Marco.

"Hey girls," he smiled, even tanner than he was before the summer.

"Have a nice holiday?" Melinda smiled as Edward sat next to Grace.

Marco nodded. "Yeah. Sorry we didn't come and see you this time though."

"S'okay. Dad's been really sick so it wouldn't have been much fun."

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon," Marco said.

"Yeah, we've been forcing him into relaxing, so he should be better soon," Melinda said.

"So, apart from that… Did you have fun on your time off?" Marco asked, sitting next to her. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, but sneakily watching the pair.

"It was… interesting…" Melinda said, playing with her necklace absentmindedly.

Marco looked at it. "Where did you get that?"

"Huh? Oh… Uh… On a market stall…"

Marco looked at her, suspicious but decided to let it go for now. He knew he could be slow with some things, but he figured this was something she couldn't say in front of the humans that didn't know about the nation thing. They all looked up as the bell rang, signally the start of the new year. They groaned and then split off for their mentoring classes.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After the mentoring session where they were given their new timetables, the girls head to their first lesson; Art. They all gathered on the largest table, looking at the work that they were being assigned. Dona, Melinda and Grace all looked at each other and grinned.

"This is the Mexican Day of the Dead, isn't it?" Clare asked.

"Yeah," Dona said. "I really like the art style with this festival."

"I would love to go to Mexico for the festival at least once in my life," Grace smiled, looking over the pictures.

"You know how touchy Dad is about Mexico," Melinda said, passing around their new art sketchbooks.

"Yeah, I know… But I still want to…"

They all looked towards the board and found that they would be creating clay skulls like the ones in the festival, and painting them in their own designs. The girls set to work with sketching their skulls, everyone following Dona and Dan's lead as they knew more about Art. By the end of the lesson, everyone had a skull designed. There was much teasing over everyone's designs, Clare commenting that she could barely draw stick figures. That's when Charlotte started laughing at Melinda's work. Very subtly, Marco's initials were hidden. Melinda looked and blushed, having not realised she had done that. She edited it out as he friends laughed, blushing madly.

"You need to tell him you like him soon," Grace said. "This is going to get out of hand."

"I don't think I can…" Melinda said, looking at her lap.

"Why not?" Dona asked. "My cousin's an idiot, but I'm absolutely certain he like you just as much as you like him."

"On that French trip, he said I was like a sister to him…"

"Fucking idiot…" the other girls groaned.

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually," Grace smiled.

"Right…" Melinda sighed, unconvinced.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

At break time, the boys came over and sat with the girls again. All of them were talking and laughing, and then Marco ran over.

"You guys fucking ditched me!"

"Sorry, mate," Drew smiled. "But it's all men for themselves."

"You boys are horrible to him!" Grace smiled. "Don't you ever feel bad for taking advantage of him?"

"Us? Taking advantage?" Drew said in mock anguish. "Never!"

"Stop it!" Clare said, nudging him.

Marco sighed and sat down next to Melinda. "Arseholes…"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Mine are too."

"HEY!"

"You know I love you guys!"

"Fucking better!"

Marco laughed at them, Melinda smiling more.

"That's better," she said, Marco looking at her and smiling.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

For the next couple of lessons, the group found that they all had the same lessons. In each class (Science and English), the teacher assigned them a seating plan, and the girls were pleased yet surprised at how they were seated. Science went boringly slow, Marco handing Melinda sheets when she could reach them, and Edward talking to Grace about the subject. When they were in English, the group decided to play a little trick on Marco and Melinda to try and get Marco to compliment her. It nearly ended disastrously as they went on the "isn't she really pretty" path. Grace told Melinda to read his mind, but he found out and snapped at her. Grace intervened and explained it was her fault, Marco sighing and apologising to Melinda. She smiled and accepted, blushing slightly as in his head he said she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The group grew nervous when they realised their final lesson after lunch would be Food Tech. Everyone of them looked at the twins, the two girls looking at each other and agreeing that at least one of them was going to burn or set fire to something.

The lunch bell finally rang, and the group set off for the dinner hall together. They all sat down on the cramped tables, getting their lunch out and eating it as they talked and joked about. Naturally, Melinda was the first one to finish.

"Slow down, girl!" Danni laughed.

"It's no use telling her to slow down…" Grace said, sipping her drink. "She's been sucking her food like a bloody black hole since she could eat solids."

"Even before that to be honest. Remember you gave me half your bottle when we were little?"

"Awww," the girls smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Grace grinned. "Gutty bitch."

"I blame Dad," Melinda said. "His appetite has been passed on to me!"

"Unfortunately, Mum's etiquette wasn't."

"Fuck off."

Melinda continued to play with her necklace while the others carried on eating and drinking. Marco finished his lunch and looked at the necklace too.

"What kind of crystal is that?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea…"

"Really?"

"But it's really special to me."

Marco nodded and smiled, so she smiled back. Unfortunately, she had to hide her necklace quickly as it glowed a little.

"Shit…" she muttered, knowing that it meant something was coming or going to happen. She got up and ran from the room before anyone could do anything, running to a spot out of the way so she could think.

"MEL!" Grace shouted, looking at Marco. "What happened?"

"I don't know! We were just talking!"

Grace stood and ran outside to find her, leaving everyone else confused as to what was happening. She ran around for a little while until she finally spotted her sister. She ran over to her, and sat with her, pulling her into her arms as she was shaking.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Melinda said. "The crystal glowing means something's going to happen, but I have no idea what!"

"Well, I'm here whatever happens…" Grace said, smiling slightly. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not scared for me, Grace. I'm scared for you and the others…"

"I won't let anything happen to them either."

"MEL!"

The twins looked around at the shout, both startled for a moment. Marco ran over to them, looking really worried.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked.

"I was worried," Marco replied. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing…" Melinda replied. "J-just go back to the o-others…"

"No! I won't leave you!" Marco said.

"Marco," Grace said. "That would be cute any other time, but seriously; piss off… We don't know what'll happen…"

"Please…" Melinda said.

"No…" Marco said, looking at the younger twin. "Grace, you're not the only one that cares about Melinda."

"I know that, but if you don't fucking leave I will force you too!"

"Grace I'm not going," Marco said stubbornly.

Grace glared at him. "If you get killed don't fucking blame me."

"Please, guys…" Melinda said, not really wanting either of them near her when she knew the target was her. "I have no idea what's going to happen…"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Marco and Grace shouted together, looking at each other in surprise as Melinda jumped.

They all stood as the bell went, heading towards Food Tech. They took their seats and looked at the bored where the recipe they'd be working on was written, Grace sighing as it wasn't something she could cook. Marco chuckled and got the utensils and trays they needed, Melinda sorting the ingredients and starting to cook. The other two sat and watched as she effortlessly made the food without even looking at the bored once. She smiled and put the dish carefully into the oven that Grace had gone to preheat and went to help tidy up. Grace took washing up duty whilst Marco dried; Melinda then took the ingredients left over back to the fridge and cupboard before taking the dry utensils back to the other cupboard.

"_Are you felling okay?_" Grace asked, drying her hands.

"_I don't know…_" Melinda said, putting things back in holders and on shelves. She didn't notice the cupboard door shutting.

Grace and Marco blinked as the door shut.

"_Did you want that to shut?_"

"_Huh…? … No…_" Melinda said, looking at the door. She moved over to it and twisted the handle but couldn't get out. She kicked at the door, but it just wouldn't budge. "_I can't get out!_"

Grace ran over to the door, Marco hot on her heals. Both tried to open it, but the thing just wouldn't budge.

"Why won't this budge?" Grace said.

"If I'm trapped it's harder to escape," Melinda said, looking at the slight gap at the bottom of the door and the vent on the wall that lead into the kitchen area. Everyone else was watching them, everything forgotten.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

Marco sniffed and could smell burning. "Shit!" he said, running over and turning off the ovens.

"MARCO MOVE!" Clare shouted, startling everyone.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

Clare ran over and dragged him out of the way as the oven he was in front of exploded. Everyone yelled and screamed in shock, running for cover.

"MARCO!" Grace shouted, shielding her face.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Clare shouted, everyone listening and shielding themselves as the remaining 15 ovens blew up also. There was a lot of screaming and coughing as fire and smoke filled the room, everyone evacuating. Except Grace and Marco.

"Why aren't the fire alarms going off?" Marco asked, running to Grace. She gave him a tea towel to put over his mouth and nose, doing the same for herself. "We need to get rid of this smoke!" Marco said, both of them tearing up.

"I can't see how?"

"Use your magic! Break a window!"

"I can't see! I could hit the wall or ceiling!"

"A FUCKING HOLE IN THE WALL IS BETTER THAN SUFFOCATING!"

"FINE!" Grace snapped, clicking her fingers and blowing a hole through the wall. The smoke started to dissipate out of it, the two now able to see clearer. Then the realised the Melinda was being very quiet. They ran to the door and tried to get it open; even when Grace broke the hinges it wouldn't budge. Marco looked and saw that the vent and the gap were pouring more smoke into the cupboard, realising that Melinda was probably choking in there.

"Just kick it down!"

"WHAT IF I HIT MEL?"

"WOULD YOU RATHER HER SUFFOCATE?"

"…Fuck…" Grace said, moving back slightly and using all her strength to kick the door in. Marco ran inside and picked a very soot covered Melinda off of the floor.

"She' unconscious, but okay…" he said. "Let's get out…"

They ran outside, to see fire engines, ambulances, police cars and frantic parents and students scattering the playground.

"Oh God!" they heard a familiar voice cry. "There they are!"

Arthur, Lovino and Antonio ran over to the kids. Arthur hugged Grace and then took Melinda from Marco who then got hugged by Lovino and Antonio. Arthur hugged both of his girls tight, before Melinda was taken by paramedics.

"You two scared the hell out of me! What happened?" he said.

"Sorry Mum…" Grace replied. "Mel got locked in the cupboard and then the ovens exploded and set fire to the room." She then pushed him to get into the ambulance with Melinda. She shut the door and banged the back to signal it could go.

"Grace?" Marco said, coughing.

"Why didn't you go too?" Lovino asked.

"Not enough room," Grace smiled.

"But what are you going to do?" Marco asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Well, at least let as walk you home," Antonio smiled.

"Okay."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After she got home (having promised Marco she would call when Melinda was home again), Grace grabbed 4 bottles of water and ran upstairs to Alfred. She explained everything that had happened to him because he was to ill to go with Arthur and then went to take a long shower. When she came back in her pyjamas, and snuggled on the bed with Alfred. He kissed her head and held her close, really grateful that she was okay. He couldn't stop worrying about Melinda though. Grace hugged him tighter, knowing that he was worrying. They sat in silence for a little while, until Grace smiled.

"Melinda just said she can come home about lunchtime tomorrow, but she has to use an inhaler for 5 months," she said.

Alfred sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

"I know," Grace smiled, hugging him again. She nuzzled him as he held her close.

"I'm so proud of you."

"What for?"

"For how well you've grown up so far."

Grace smiled but frowned at the same time. "What's brought all this on?"

"Am I not allowed to praise you?"

"I didn't mean that…"

"I know," Alfred said, clearly hiding something from her. She looked at him silently, getting really worried. "What?"

"What aren't you telling me…?"

Alfred sighed.

"Dad…"

"I got a phone call while your mom was at work... He doesn't know yet... But, when I'm well enough, I have to go back to America for a little while. Without you. I don't know when yet, or for how long... But... I have to leave you, Mel and Arthur here…"

There was silence as Grace let the new sink in.

"Baby?" Alfred said, but Grace was unable to speak for a moment. "I'm so sorry... You know, if it were my choice I'd take you with me or just not go at all, but it's not up to me this time…"

Grace shook her head. "No… No it's fine, it's just a shock that's all," she smiled.

"I'm worried about how Arthur will react…"

"Mum… will be okay once you're gone," Grace said after taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he probably won't like the thought of you going and will most likely deny that you're leaving until you're gone…"

"I'm really dreading telling him…"

"We'll look after him," Grace smiled.

"I know, just keep yourselves in mind too," Alfred said, getting hugged again. He looked up at the ceiling, not able to shake a familiar feeling away. Grace sensed this and looked up at him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me."

"But I do."

"I was just feeling a little useless, but don't worry," he sighed.

"How are you useless?"

"I can't do anything because I'm sick, and when I do get better I have to leave and upset Arthur... It just seems that my only reason for being here is to be useless!"

Grace hugged him more. "You're not useless, Dad! You could never be useless! We all love you, Dad, because of what you've done for us…"

"And what have I done…?"

"You've taught me how to play every kind of video game, how to ride a horse! You were there when I thought that no one cared about me; you go out of your way to listen to me play piano when I know for a fact it bores you to tears. If you weren't here, we would have to eat Mum's cooking all the time and I wouldn't have anyone to talk to. Dad, you are a part of this family that no one could replace! When we were running around as kids, I doubt Mum would have been able to catch us! If you weren't there to calm Mum down when he's worked himself up, I don't know what me or Mel would have done; in fact, we wouldn't even be here if you weren't a part of this family. You've given us a life that we could only have wished for! And being a nation and having duties you need to follow is not being useless! If you weren't alive there would be no country, so you're not useless to those people either!"

Alfred teared up. "Thanks, Honey…"

"I'm not done yet!" Grace chuckled. "You always do that to me! Just because you have a job to do that causes you to be away from home doesn't make you a bad parent! We understand and we want you to do your job! … Okay, now I'm done!"

Alfred let the tears slip, smiling and hugging her. Grace hugged him back and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I guess the economy slipping put me into a literal depression…"

"Don't worry about it," she said, hugging him more and smiling.

"I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too, Daddy."

They stayed like that for a little while longer until they both fell asleep, Grace smiling and nuzzling Alfred, and the American kissing the top of her head; the underlying thoughts of uselessness still lurking in the back of his mind.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Oh snap! Fires at school? Hospital trips? Useless thoughts? Well, one reading did ask for a little more angst! Anyways… What will happen now part of the school is burnt down? How will Arthur react to the news? When is Alfred leaving? What is going to happen next? Look out for my next update to find out!**_


	33. Secrets, Sadness, Surprises and Siblings

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

_**Secrets, Sadness, Surprises and Siblings**_

Alfred was the first to wake the next morning, taking a moment for everything to catch up in his mind. He looked down at Grace who was still snuggled against him, her head on his chest and sleeping peacefully. He ran his finger through her hair gently, his other arm still holding her softly.

"Love you, Daddy," she muttered against him, nuzzling him as she slept. Alfred smiled and continued to motion, looking at the clock and seeing it was 6:30 in the morning. He sighed softly, knowing that it was going to be a long morning as he waited for Arthur and Melinda to return from the hospital.

As if sensing her father's nerves, Grace opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. Alfred smiled back and nuzzled her, getting hugged fairly tightly.

"Are you hungry?" Grace asked.

"A little," Alfred said, having not had a very large appetite recently. "Neither of us got any dinner last night."

"True… I'll go make us some toast."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After eating their breakfasts and having a drink, Grace took the plates back downstairs and then went to get washed and dressed. She helped Alfred into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth, staying outside the room as he had a wash and then helped him back into bed. They sat playing on the DS' for a little while, Grace complaining when Alfred let her win. They were surprised when around 8:30ish, the front door opened.

"We're home!" Arthur called out.

Alfred's face dropped, utterly scared now. Grace hugged him softly and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be fine; you just have to tell them like you did with me," she said quietly before calling, "we're up here."

They looked at the bedroom door as Arthur and Melinda walked into the room. They all smiled, the two green-eyed blondes walking over towards the bed.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Arthur asked, smiling as Grace got up and hugged her sister.

"Better now you two are back," Alfred said, smiling softly.

Melinda smiled at her sister and then climbed onto the bed and hugged Alfred.

"I was so worried about you," he said, hugging her back.

"I know… I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You don't have to say sorry!" Alfred said, kissing her head. "I'm just glad you're safe. Both of you."

Arthur smiled at them and got onto the bed too. However, Grace looked at Alfred in a way that confused them. They grew more so when Alfred went silent.

"Alfred?"

"…I'll make us some drinks…" Grace said, wanting an excuse to leave the rooms. Nobody wanted any so she had to stay. Arthur continued to looked at Alfred until the American finally raised his head and looked back at him with a sad expression.

"I… I got a phone call while you were at work yesterday…"

"And…?"

"They said that once I'm well enough… I have to go back to the States for a while. On my own."

Arthur blinked in surprise, Melinda going into stunned silence.

"What?"

"I don't know when I have to go, or for how long yet… but I have no choice… I have to go to the States for a while, and you have to stay home."

"Why can't we come with you?" Arthur asked, panicking slightly. "Even if you do get well enough to travel on your own what happens if you fall ill again and you're stuck there?"

"Mum…" Grace said quietly.

"I don't know, Arthur. I really don't. But, the orders from my boss are that I have to go on my own. I'd take you if I could, or just not go, but I don't have a choice in this."

"Of course you have a choice!" Arthur exclaimed. "Everyone has a choice!"

"Mum!" Grace said, gaining his attention.

"This is obviously important if he' being called over to the States without us, so I doubt he does have a choice… and I'm sure he's big enough to look after himself for however long he's gone…"

Melinda hugged Alfred again, Alfred hugging her back and looking at Arthur.

"I'm so sorry… I really don't have a choice… I have to go…"

Arthur looked at him, his feelings conflicting with one another; he was upset that Alfred was leaving, the sense of despair settling as he remembered the other time he'd left him; but also, the calmer feeling that it wasn't Alfred's choice this time, that he would come back. He also felt warmer because he'd called this house his home. "Okay, but I don't like it!"

"Me either…" Alfred said sadly, Melinda moving to sit at the end of the bed.

Arthur paused for a moment and then hugged him. Alfred hugged him tightly, Arthur laying next to him and nuzzling him.

"I hope you don't have to stay too long…" he mumbled.

"I love the states, but it's not the same without you now."

"You realise this will be the first time we've been apart in just over 13 years…"

"I know…"

"What the hell am I going to do…?" Arthur asked, looking into his eyes.

"Be there for the girls."

"That goes without saying…" Arthur said. "I mean… I don't know if I can sleep without you next to me…"

"We're both going to have to try…"

Arthur nodded and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back before Arthur got up.

"I'm getting a drink. Want one?" he asked.

Alfred, surprised by the change, nodded slowly. "Yes please."

"Girls?"

"Oh. Uh… Yes please, Mum," they said, surprised also.

Arthur stopped and looked at them for a moment, noticing their surprised expressions. "What?"

"Arthur… Are y-?"

"I'm fine, Alfred."

"No you're not," Alfred said. "You only cut people off when your annoyed or upset…"

Arthur looked at him for a moment, subconsciously moving back towards the bed. "I'm trying not to be selfish, okay? Is that what you wanted to know? Are you happy now? I don't want you to ever go anywhere without me again, it'll just feel like you're leaving me all over again! I'll worry constantly that something will happen while I'm not there and I'll never see you again, or that you'll never be able to come back to me. I don't think I can handle losing you a second time, Alfred… but I know I have no say in the matter and neither do you so I was trying to hide it so you didn't feel obliged to ignore direct orders from your boss and stay here with me!"

"Arthur, I will be back. I'm not leaving you. I'll do everything in my power to come back as soon as I can. You're not being selfish, cos I get what you're saying."

Arthur teared up again.

"I promise you, nothing will keep me away longer than needed. I will come back, nothing will stop me."

Arthur nodded, trying to keep his composer. "I'll get the drinks…" he said, hurrying from the room. They all watched him go, Alfred flopping back against the pillows. He sighed, feeling utterly useless for upsetting him so much. His chest started hurting again, and he stared at the ceiling. Melinda watched him for a moment, getting things explained to her by Grace. She looked at her sister and then hurried after Arthur. Grace moved over to Alfred and flopped on him.

"Don't even think about."

"Think about what?" Alfred asked, looking at her.

"Thinking you're useless."

"It's difficult not to…"

Grace sighed.

"See? You're sighing now because of me. All I seem to do is upset everyone."

"I'm not upset, I'm exasperated! Did what I say to you yesterday go in one ear and out the other?"

"No… But it's still not easy to see something like that in yourself when you don't think it…"

"Well, fucking suck it up already!" Grace snapped. "When I doubted my abilities you wouldn't let be think otherwise so stop being a hypocrite!"

Arthur looked at them from the doorway. "Grace, watch your language… and go with Melinda… I'd like to talk to your Father privately for a moment…"

Grace looked up at him. "Yes, Mum…" she said, getting up and joining Melinda. The two girls were sat in the doorway of Melinda's room, listening. Arthur sat on the bed next to Alfred, the American keeping his eyes on his lap.

"Look at me, Alfred," Arthur said quietly, Alfred doing as he was told. "What's brought you back to this?"

"I don't know…" Alfred said. "I've been feeling like it for a while now, like since I started getting sick... But sometimes it gets bad but I didn't want anyone to worry…"

Arthur looked at him softly. "Oh, Alfred… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry…"

"Well, that's silly," Arthur said. "I worry about you regardless of your physical and mental health; I can't help unless you tell me."

Alfred looked down at his lap. "I've just been feeling so… I…" he tried to explain it, but he couldn't articulate it. He put his head into his hands, feeling Arthur's arms wrap around him and pull him against him. He sobbed, finally getting everything off of his chest.

Melinda put her arm around Grace who leant on her, wiping a tear away. She was upset that Alfred was so distraught.

"Come on," Melinda said, helping her stand. "We'll leave them too it."

"Okay… But what are we going to do?"

"Let's text the guys and go to Camden High Street," Melinda smiled. "I know how much you love retail therapy."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After leaving a note on the fridge, the girls head off to meet their friends at the shops. Melinda wasn't particularly fussed with any of the shops, so just walked around with Dona, Charlotte, Dan and Clare. They were outside a clothes store when they saw Marco, Edward, Daniel and Drew walking towards them. Clare grinned and ran over to Drew, the boy grinning too and walking to a book store with her. Charlotte got greeted by Daniel and walked around with him. Grace smiled at Edward and dragged him into the clothes shop, and Dona and Dan walked off into a sports shop. Melinda smiled at Marco, squeaking in surprise as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's this for?" she asked, hugging him back.

"I haven't seen you since they took you away in the ambulance…" he said, holding her tightly. "I was worried about you."

Melinda looked up at him and smiled. "I'm okay," she said. "I have to use an inhaler for a few months, but that's about it."

Marco smiled back and let her go. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Grace dragged Edward deeper into the store, hurrying over to a clothes rack and picking up a shirt. She held it against him and looked.

"Hmmm…" she pondered. "No…"

She put the shirt back and picked up another, holding it up against the bewildered boy before changing to another. She kept the next shirt and a pair of jeans, dragging him to the changing rooms.

"Try these on," she smiled sweetly.

"Fine," Edward said, taking the clothes. "I'll try them."

Grace waited for a few minutes before he walked out from behind the curtain. She blinked and stared at him.

"What?" Edward asked, a little self conscious.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to think of an answer. "…Ah… It suits you…" she said, blushing.

"You think?" Edward smiled.

Grace nodded because she didn't trust her voice.

"Thanks," Edward grinned, going back behind the curtain to get changed. Grace looked at the curtain, trying to burn the image of him in those clothes into her memory permanently. Edward came out of the room and handed her back the clothes.

"I can't remember where they came from," he admitted.

"That's okay," Grace grinned. "Because I'm buying it!"

"What? No!" Edward said. "You don't have to do that!"

"I want to!" Grace smiled, running away to buy it before she could be stopped. Edward groaned and followed after her, getting to her as she finished paying. She smiled and handed him the bag.

"You're bonkers, you know," he smiled. "But you're brilliant."

Grace blushed and looked at her feet. "Th-thank you."

Edward smiled and walked out of the shop with her, heading over to Marco, Melinda, Dan, Dona, Charlotte and Daniel.

"What's happened?" Grace asked.

"The sports store screwed up the price of my shirt," Dona said. "But they let me and Dan have two free items each because of how majorly they screwed up!"

"Wow!" Edward laughed.

"Yep! A £10 top now costs £1000 in there!"

"That's bad!" Melinda laughed.

"I know," Dona laughed. "But I don't care! I got free stuff!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After the group had found Clare and Drew in the bookstore, Grace looked around for a moment and found a peculiar book. It was a tomb book, full of spells in Old English. She showed it to Melinda and then bought it, not showing it to their friends. They carried on around the shops for a little while, getting the sense that they were being followed.

"Guys, let's leave," Melinda said.

The group nodded and started to walk in the direction of their homes, grateful they all lived in roughly the same stretch of streets. Marco kept close to Melinda, but she was panicking ever so slightly. She didn't want anything bad to happen after their friends were nearly killed in the fire. She sped up a little, walking carefully through the streets. However, she bumped into a policeman and hit the floor.

"Ow…" she muttered before looking up. "Sorry."

Marco helped Melinda stand up, then the group watched as the policeman continued down the street quickly; not a single word spoken to Melinda in apology or acceptance.

"That was… odd…" he said.

"Yeah…" Melinda said.

Marco looked at her. "Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I scraped my hands, but I can sort that later."

Marco took her hands and turned them over, looking them over and making sure they weren't too bad.

"I'm okay," Melinda said. Marco, however, still looked worried. Melinda smiled, "I. Am. Fine!"

They looked back to the others as they started speaking about the policeman that had knocked Melinda over.

"Is it just me or did you get an odd feeling…" Grace asked

"I always get nervous around police officers," Charlotte said, glancing over her shoulder at the officer as he continued to walk down the street.

Edward saw Grace was still nervous so held her hand. "I did too, but there's not much we can do about it."

Grace looked at her hand and blushed faintly. Edward smiled at her softly, noticing the others give him looks to say 'go for it'. He leant down and kissed her cheek. Surprised, Grace breathed in quickly and blushed deeper; looking up at him. Before she knew it, he leant down and kissed her on the lips.

"_Don't just stand there!_" Melinda thought. "_Kiss him back!_"

With that final thought shoved into her mind, Grace fainted from thought overload. The girls covered their mouths and sniggered, the boys grinning and laughing as Edward caught her.

"Wow, Ed, I never though you were _that_ good a kisser!" Marco laughed.

"I hate to be a spoil sport," Melinda said, wiping her eyes and giggling. "But that was my fault…"

The girls then laughed more, Edward looking at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Our twin ESP thing."

"Oh, I remember now!"

"Well, that means it was his fault, you just dealt the final blow," Charlotte laughed. Melinda sniggered and tapped Grace's face.

"Oi, Lazy Bitch, wake up!"

"Fuck you," Grace mumbled, opening her eyes. "It was your fault." She then realised she was still in Edward's arms and blushed. "Ah… I… I'm sorry…" Without looking at anyone else, she ran in the opposite direction.

"GRACE!" they all shouted, Edward standing there for a moment.

"EDWARD GO AFTER HER!" Melinda shouted. Edward nodded and ran after her. "_That was the stupidest thing you have ever done!_"

"_I don't care…_" Grace replied in their heads. "_I don't deserve him._"

"_WHAT THE FUCK?_"

"_I'm a freak! He's perfect! How could I ever expect to deserve him!_"

"_Grace, you two are made for each other…_"

Grace ran into the local park and then sat under a tree. "_How can we be? He's a normal human and I'm some freak mixture of angel and nation…_"

"_Trust me, Grace. Trust me and look up_."

Grace was confused, but looked up and saw Edward stood up above her.

"Why did you run away?" he asked, kneeling in front of her. Grace teared up, so he wiped them away. "Please don't cry." However, Grace couldn't stop, gripping the front of his shirt tightly as he held her close.

"S-stop…" she said. "I don't d-deserve this…"

"Of course you do!" "I don't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll only hurt you in the end…"

"How?"

"I don't know, but I will…"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Grace blinked in surprise and stared at the determined look on his face. She teared up again and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and held her close.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The girls were sat on the living room with their parents just after lunchtime. Grace had hugged Alfred tightly as soon as she saw him and smiled, Alfred smiling back much better than he had been earlier. They'd all eaten and were now watching the news, a report about the school fire being shown. Their parents explained that it had been on the news the night before also, but that needn't worry about it.

Melinda stole a glance at her sister, silently asking when she was going to tell their parents about Edward. Grace looked back at her with a nervous expression, one that their parents caught glimpse of.

"Grace?" Alfred asked. "What's up?"

"Oh… Uh…" Grace said. "Well, you see… The thing is… Um…"

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"I… I have a boyfriend."

Their parent's blinked in surprise.

"I want to meet him," Arthur said instantly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Eh?" Grace said. "Why?"

"I want to see what he's like," Arthur said. "Does he know?" He watched Grace stiffen and her eyes widen. "I'll take that as a yes… How did he react?"

"H-he didn't flinch… He said he didn't care what I was as long as it was me… and that he'd stand by me no matter what."

"Hmm…" Arthur said. "If he's telling the truth he sounds like a decent lad… But, I still want to meet him."

"O-okay," Grace said.

Arthur smiled and then turned to Melinda. "You're awfully quiet Melinda."

"Hmmm…" Alfred said. "You don't have any news, do you?"

"What? No! I was just letting you guys talk!"

"Okay, does anyone want a drink?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine," the girls said.

"Please," croaked Alfred.

Arthur chuckled and kissed his temple. "You're croaky voice is so cute," he said, Alfred poking his tongue out at him. He stood and went to the kitchen, just as the doorbell went. Grace got up and opened the door, only to be lifted up and put over someone's shoulder.

"Heya, Squirt," grinned Scott.

"Uncle Scotty!" Melinda smiled, getting up.

Scott carried Grace inside, Aednat, Ryan and Bryn following after him with amused expressions.

"Hello," Arthur called from the kitchen. "Anyone want a drink?"

They all said yes, so he set about getting their drinks too after handing Alfred his. They all took a seat, Scott sitting with Grace on his lap.

"So, how are you all?" Arthur asked, handing his siblings their drinks.

"I've been fine," Aednat smiled. "We came by because we saw the fire on the news."

"We're all good to be honest," Ryan said. "We wanted to make sure our nieces were okay."

"I've got an inhaler for a while," Melinda grinned.

Bryn chuckled. "You sound so happy about it!"

"We also heard that you're in recession at the moment, Alfred," Scott said.

"Yeah, I heard you were added to The List with Portugal and I…" Aednat said.

"Yep, it's been quite bad," Alfred said. "And yes, I've been black listed."

"I never would have thought the 'world super power' would get black listed," Scott chuckled.

"Well, they're trying to find the money to pay back the debt, but they've had to black list me as a precaution."

"Fair enough, Yank."

"How many times have I told you not to call him that!" Arthur said.

"You can never behave can you Scott?" Aednat berated.

"It takes a few centuries for the information to get up into his brain," Bryn smirked.

"He has a brain?" Ryan asked.

"You can all jump in Lock Ness for all the shits I give," Scott said.

The men laughed at him, Aednat shaking her head.

"Always the charmer, eh Scott?"

Scott winked at her. "Too right lil' sis," he laughed.

"So, how are you two?" Bryn asked the girls.

Melinda looked up at them, having spaced out of the conversation. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine thanks."

"Yeah, I'm good too!" Grace said, smiling widely.

Scott raised his eyebrows at Grace, the others noticing too.

"You're very happy, Grace," Aednat grinned.

"Huh… Oh well… I… Yeah…" Grace smiled sheepishly.

"I think I know that look," Scott smirked.

"Our little niece is growing up," Ryan chuckled.

Scott ruffled her hair as she blushed causing Grace to freak.

"DOOOOON'T!" she said, flattening it again. "You know how much I hate that!" She glared and pouted at Scott.

"I'm sorry, Grace," Scott smiled, hugging her.

"No you're not."

"Like I said," Aednat grinned. "What a charmer."

Scott smiled. "Sorry."

Grace poked her tongue out and sat on the floor.

"She has Arthur's manners when he was that age," Aednat grinned.

"Bad influence, Little Brother," Bryn smirked.

"Oh, whatever," Arthur smirked. "I still managed to kick your arses didn't I?"

"We let you win," Scott said.

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at Melinda, seeing her playing with her blue crystal.

"What's that necklace, Melinda?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aednat said. "It's really pretty."

"This is my crystal!"

"What's it made from?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. We never got to find out."

Aednat looked at Arthur. "I was wonder, Arthur. Are they nations too?"

"We think so," Arthur said. "During the summer they were having dreams about countries… Grace dreamt about Easter Island and Melinda… Melinda dreamt about what we believe is… Atlantis."

"What?"

"Atlantis!"

"That's why I have this crystal. It just came to me, along with," she said, pulling her wristband up to show them the blue mark on her wrist and translating it for them.

"Whoa…" Bryn said.

"But… Atlantis was said to have disappeared along with… along with mother…" Scott said.

"What do you mean by your mother?" Grace asked, both girls curious as they'd never heard this before.

"Well, you know about Ancient Rome and Egypt. Well, there are also other ancient nations and one was Britannia… Which is our mother…" Arthur explained.

"Me and Mattie's mom was Native America," Alfred said.

"You also had nations like Ancient Greece, and it's believed that Atlantis fell with them…" Arthur said.

"So, are you saying that Melinda is the reincarnation of Atlantis?" Scott asked.

"It seems like it," Alfred said.

Melinda looked at her necklace as her uncles and aunt stared at her.

"So, if that necklace just… appeared, as you said," Aednat said. "Does it do anything?"

"It can pack a punch," Melinda grinned.

"I've been reading about the myths surrounding Atlantis…" Grace said. "They say the land sank in a flash of blue light… Just like the light of that crystal. From that and the memories Melinda dreamt, I can only assume the country was betrayed by one of their own… Simply because no one else would have been able to activate the power of the crystals."

Melinda thought back to her recent dream and remembered seeing a man smiling in the distance. He was holding a crystal and was just stood their, smiling as everyone panicked and the water flood within her.

They sat and talked for a few more hours until Scott spoke up that he had to leave.

"Me too," Ryan said.

"Awww!" Grace said. "Do you have to?"

Aednat nodded. "But we'll be back soon!"

"Got to keep a check on our baby brother, right?" Bryn grinned.

Arthur tutted. "I'm hardly a baby…"

Scott stood and got him in a playful headlock and messed up his hair more. "But you're still the youngest out of us!"

"Get off me, you bloody wanker!" Arthur shouted, trying to hit him eventually knocking his laughing older brother to the floor. Chuckling, Scott got up and said bye before walking out. The other siblings said their farewells before departing too.

"Well, that was interesting," Alfred chuckled, coughing slightly.

The family then had dinner, Alfred not eating much, before heading off to bed. Grace text Edward and found he could come to meet her parents the next day at 2ish, then got changed and into bed. She really wanted her sleep as she knew that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Poor Alfred. He was so upset. But at least he has Arthur and the girls to cheer him up. And Grace has a boyfriend now! Yay! Plus the awesome siblings! Sorry my notes are so crap tonight. It's nearly midnight and I have a bad stomach. Can you tell I'm not getting much sleep? Anyways, leave a review please! **_


	34. In Which Everyone Gets Surprises

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

_**In Which Everyone Gets Surprises**_

The next morning, the girls had woken fairly early and checked their email accounts on their schools website. They had discovered they were going to be sent work from each lesson each day for two weeks while the Maths and Tech departments were being refurbished. Melinda had already set to work, completing everything fairly quickly while giggling at her geography work; a map of the United States of America. Grace was doing the same, finishing as fast as her sister. The two sisters had remained in their own rooms, Melinda now listening to music and writing on her laptop and Grace looking through the tomb book she had bought the day before. She was flicking through when she paused on a surprising page.

"_Melinda…_"

"_What's up, Grace? You sound like you've seen a ghost_."

"_Not funny… But, I've just found a spell in this book… It's something I've never seen before and Mum's been teaching me stuff from his tomb books_."

"_Well, what is it?_"

"_It's a spell that can give a mortal nation-like qualities…_"

"_What?_"

"_You know, like immortality and enhanced abilities…_"

"_I know that! I meant, how is that even possible?_"

"_I have no idea…_"

"_Speaking of mortals, did you tell Mum and Dad that Edward's coming round in an hour?_"

"_AN HOUR?_"

Melinda sniggered to herself as she heard Grace started to get her clothes out ready before running from her room and into the bathroom. She had a quick shower before running back. Melinda sighed, thankful that she had got dressed and sorted when she got up, and simply tied her hair up into a loose ponytail. She listened as Grace walked tentatively to her parents room and knocked on the door.

Grace peaked into the bedroom carefully, her parents looking around at her. She sighed internally in relief that they were only laying there, Arthur playing with Alfred's hair and comforting the sick man instead of… Well, instead of things she'd rather not see.

"Good morning, Grace," Arthur smiled. "What's the matter?"

"Morning… Um… You know you said you wanted to meet Edward…"

"Yeah…?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I text him last night and I kind of forgot to tell you that he'll be coming round at 2..."

Arthur looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30. He sighed as Grace smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry, Grace," Alfred said. "We really should have got up before now anyway."

Grace smiled. "I'll leave you two to get ready then." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, walking down the hall and checking Melinda's room and seeing that her sister wasn't there anymore. She walked downstairs and saw her in the living room, the older twin laughing as soon as she walked into the room.

"What?" Grace asked.

"T-that w-was s-so f-funny!" Melinda laughed. "Y-you w-were s-s-so nervous t-they were g-going to b-be d-doing it!"

"It's not funny!"

"It is!"

"Really?" Grace said, walking up to her and glaring. When Melinda continued to laugh, Grace jumped her and pinned her face down. She smirked and sat on her as Melinda squeaked in surprise. Unable to get her off of her, Melinda turned over so Grace was now straddling her stomach. "Roll bitch."

"Fuck you!" Melinda said, trying shove her off. Grace, however, pinned her arms above her head. Melinda started to struggle.

"Have to do better than that, Big Sis."

Melinda struggled more, causing Grace's grip to slip. Melinda grinned and flipped them so she was now on top. Grace started to arch her back to try and throw her off. The jolt caused Melinda to look up and in the doorway she saw Edward and Marco staring at them with stunned expressions.

"Oh, look Grace; it's your husband!"

"And yours is here too! What ya doin' here, Marco?"

For that comment, Melinda tightened her grip on Grace's wrists.

"Ow! Too hard Mel! It hurts!"

Melinda let her go and sat on the sofa, the boys still too stunned.

"Well, come in," Melinda said. "You can sit down!"

Edward sat down, Grace getting up and sitting next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Marco sat next to Melinda, the girl looking at him curiously.

"So, why are you here?" she asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you…"

"Ask him!" Marco said, pointing to Edward.

Edward looked at his lap and mumbled, "I was nervous…"

"Awww!" Grace said, hugging him. Edward blushed a little and hugged her back. "You're too cute~!"

Melinda nudged Marco softly with her elbow when she saw Marco roll his eyes. He shot her a look that said "what?", so she shot one back to say "leave him alone". Marco sighed. They all looked around when Arthur and Alfred walked through the doorway; Arthur supporting Alfred somewhat and helping him walk.

"How are you feeling today, Dad?" Grace asked.

"Really light-headed…" Alfred said, sitting down with Arthur.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'm okay for now, thanks."

Grace smiled, not noticing how Arthur was watching Edward's every move. Edward, nervous as it was, did notice and shifted slightly in his seat. Alfred smiled at him.

"So, you're Edward right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Edward said with a nod.

"You don't have to call him sir…" Grace said, looking at him.

"Sir is perfectly fine," Arthur said, still watching him.

"So, what do you like to do, Edward?" Alfred asked, figuring at least one of them would be nice.

"Uh… I like reading and video games."

"What kind of books do you read?" Arthur asked.

"Any really," Edward smiled. "It varies. Sometimes I'll read a story set in Western times, the next it's Harry Potter."

"…Err… What games do you like?" Grace asked when everything went awkwardly silent.

"Oh… Um… Horrors, fantasy and adventure."

"Cool," Alfred grinned, whereas Arthur was trying to make him uncomfortable to see what he would do. "So, Grace has told you about us?" Alfred continued.

"Yes, sir," Edward said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Arthur said. "Because there's no telling what trouble that would cause for us."

"It's safe with me."

"I'm curious," Alfred said. "The girls mentioned that you hung out together on that trip to France; what did you do in the aquarium?"

"We walked around and looked at the fishes, then the tank started to crack and Grace froze. I pulled her away from it and to the entrance where some odd blonde Frenchman ran over to us."

Arthur glared at the mention of Francis. "And what did you think of that 'odd Frenchman'?"

Everyone froze, willing him to say the right thing.

"I didn't really get to speak to him, so I don't have an opinion, sir."

"What was your first impression then?"

"I don't really know, sir, it was happening in such a rush."

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fair enough… Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"No thank you, sir. I'm fine."

Arthur turned to Marco. "What about you, Marco?"

"Err…" Marco said, surprised at being acknowledged. "No, I'm okay thanks, Uncle Arthur," he smiled.

Arthur nodded and got up to get himself a drink. Grace waited until he was out of the room and then happily hugged Edward.

"He likes you!" she grinned.

"Grace," Alfred said.

Edward had no idea whether he should hug her back with Alfred in the room, so smiled at her.

"Yes, Daddy," Grace said, looking at him and smiling sweetly. Alfred chuckled and shook his head. "What?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me for ever and ever," Grace grinned cheekily.

Alfred laughed at her, calming down slightly as Arthur sat back down with his tea.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Just Grace being her odd self!"

"Oh," Arthur smiled, sipping his tea.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Alfred started to rub his head again.

"Is your head okay, Dad?"

"Yeah," he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"Do you want an aspirin or something?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head, but instantly regretted it. "N-no… It'll only knock me out…"

"I'll get you some water…" Arthur said, worry lacing his tone as he stood and hurried out of the room. He came back quickly with the cool glass and handed it to the America who sipped it carefully. Everyone watched, worried; the feeling growing as Alfred put the glass down carefully before he dropped it.

"Dad…" Grace said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alfred lied. In actual fact, he was unfocused and felt as though he wasn't all there. He was dizzy, and didn't register that Arthur was holding his arm.

"Alfred?"

The teenagers watched, Grace watching Alfred and not moving a single muscle. Melinda was worried too, but knew that they needed to get out of the way for at least a moment so suggested sitting out in the back garden. Marco agreed, as did Edward, but Grace said nothing. They all stood up, except for Grace. Edward put his arm around her and tried to steer her to the garden, but she continued to be frozen.

"Just pick her up!" Marco mouthed.

Edward nodded and picked her up and carried her from the room as she squeaked in surprise. Grace struggled and tried to get back to Alfred but Melinda stepped in before Edward got hurt and used her crystal to knock her out.

"That is a cool necklace," Edward said, laying Grace on the grass.

Marco sighed to himself, Melinda turning and looking at him.

"What? Why'd you sigh?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "She's just too protective over Uncle Alfred."

"Hmmm…" Melinda said, getting up. "Stay here."

Marco looked at her confused as she grinned and her eyes sparked with an idea. He watched as she ran inside.

Melinda hurried into the living room, seeing Alfred unconscious and Arthur looking completely panicked.

"Mum."

Arthur looked at her, visibly squashing all his fear so she wouldn't see it. "Yes, Melinda?"

"I think I can help."

"Can you?"

"Yeah… Make Dad sit up, so I can see his forehead."

Arthur did so, shifting the American from his slumped position. Melinda walked over and ran her crystal along his forehead. After a moment, Alfred opened his eyes blearily.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out again…" Arthur said.

"Really?"

Melinda looked at them, watching Alfred carefully. "Wait a minute…" she said, moving forwards. As she did so, her crystal glowed. Arthur looked at it, and then moved away slightly watching as it continued to glow.

"Well, it's you making it glow, Dad…" Melinda said.

"But, why?"

"My guess is you're not alone in your head."

Alfred was about to respond but lost consciousness again. Arthur hurried over to him again, Melinda looking around as Grace walked into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Dad's possessed."

"What?"

Alfred groaned and opened his eyes.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Not quite."

Arthur glared at him, Grace stepping forwards.

"What the hell are you even doing in there this time?" she asked.

Alfred simply looked at her with a cool expression. "Did you figure out who was following you?"

Melinda blinked in surprise, chancing a glance at Arthur who was looking absolutely confused; they had forgotten to tell their parents that they were followed.

"I couldn't have been you!" Grace said.

"Of course not, you stupid child…" Alfred said, ignoring the glare he received. Instead, he looked at Arthur and saw his expression. "They didn't tell you?"

"We didn't really have a chance…" Melinda said.

Alfred smirked. "Somebody has been following them."

"What…?" Arthur said.

Alfred grinned wickedly. "You heard me. Someone's been following them. For a while actually."

At that comment, Melinda thought back to the fireworks incident and how they were nearly blown up.

"WHO?" Grace shouted.

"Like I'm actually going to tell you that."

"Well, why are you in Dad's head?"

"I needed to plant this little seed of paranoia, and his head was the easiest to crack. Gotta love a good depression," he grinned. He watched as the glares intensified and hands balled into fists. "I can make his head literally crack before you do anything more than blink. Isn't that right, Arthur?"

Arthur growled, remembering the time William had tried to drown Alfred's younger self before cracking Alfred's head on a rock and staying inside him until he was in a coma. He watched Alfred's expression change for a moment.

"Wow… He got really down, didn't he?"

"Get the fuck out of his mind!" Arthur shouted.

"Why? There's some interesting things in here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just little things he hasn't told you."

"Like?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't think I'm gunna tell ya."

"Why the fuck not? You used to enjoy torturing us with his thoughts!"

Alfred smirked evily. "Just watching you squirm; trying to figure out if he's telling you the truth is enough." He paused and grinned as they all glared at him, noticing just how close Grace was getting to hitting him. "Oh so many thoughts that he's never let you know. Ha! And this recent one is a awesome one. Enjoy!" Alfred then shouted out and passed out as William left his body. Arthur hurried forwards and caught him before he crashed to the floor, tapping his face softly and trying to wake him up.

Grace watched for a moment before walking out again, hurrying through the garden and passed the two confused boys and into the woods.

Melinda followed her out, Marco standing and walking over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Melinda shrugged. "What happened?"

"Dad got possessed… the guy who took me… and he said Dad's been hiding things from us and that someone's been following us for a while…"

Marco was about to respond, but a loud bang happened in the woods. "AH!"

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked from where he was sat.

"Grace calming down…"

"Naturally…"

They watched as Grace came back and sat down with Edward, smiling at him and apologising.

Marco sat down again, and took Melinda with him. She looked at him confused, so he smiled at her. When she smiled back, he grinned widely.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"I'm just happy you're okay."

Inside, Arthur finally managed to wake Alfred up; the American blinking slightly to refocus.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were possessed…"

"I know that…" Alfred said. "I mean, what happened while I was out? I can't remember if he did anything to you."

"He… He said you've been hiding things from us…"

When Alfred blinked, Arthur instantly knew that William had been telling the truth.

"It's nothing…" Alfred finally said.

"It's not."

"W-while you were getting something to eat yesterday, I got a phone call from my boss…"

"And…"

"I have to go in October… Next month…" Alfred said. "I'm sorry…"

"Forget about it…"

"I just didn't know how to tell you and I was nervous and stressed and…"

Arthur put a finger to his lips to cut him off. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way… You should feel comfortable telling me anything without fear or reprimand… and I'm sorry I failed in giving you that comfort…"

Alfred looked up at him and then hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" Arthur said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I've made you worry yourself more."

Alfred held him tighter. "No, you didn't. I made myself worry. I kept it secret and I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head. "It was because you thought I'd take it badly…"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Arthur kissed him. "It hurts me more when you keep it from me."

Alfred kissed him back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Arthur smiled. He looked out of the window over Alfred's shoulder and froze at what he saw; Grace and Edward kissing. Alfred noticed him change so looked up at him.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"He's kissing her!"

"What…?"

Arthur helped Alfred stand, the pair of them walking out into the garden. Marco and Melinda moved backwards slightly out of the line of fire when they saw them coming, knowing that something was about to happen.

"GRACE!" Arthur shouted.

"AH!" Grace yelped, jumping away from Edward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alfred asked.

"Ah… Er… Um…"

"If this is what you do when we turn our backs for two minutes, you're never leaving our sight," Arthur said.

"Hey! Not that's not fair!" Grace said.

"We trusted you on your own, Grace! And this is how you repay our trust."

"What exactly did I do?" Grace asked. "You and Dad kiss all the time but I can't when I have a boyfriend… That's just hypocritical!"

"It's entirely different," Arthur said.

"HOW?"

"We're adults. You're not," Alfred said.

Grace looked at him, her expression betrayed. "Whatever…" she said, standing and running past them up to her room. Alfred watched her go past, Melinda seeing the pain in his eyes. Arthur helped him walk back inside, completely ignoring Edward. He looked at the other two, an expression showing on his face that he had no idea whether he should leave or not.

Arthur helped Alfred back into the living room, finally seeing the look on Alfred's face.

"Are you okay, Alfred…?"

"No. No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Alfred said. "Didn't you see the look she gave me?"

"She was just being unreasonable."

"She looked betrayed."

"It was only because she wasn't getting her way."

"It still doesn't change how it made me feel…" Alfred said. Arthur held him close, smoothing his back softly. He could sense that Alfred was getting that useless feeling again, so held him tighter.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?"

Alfred sniffed. "I'm probably the last person she wants to see…"

"That's not true," Arthur said. "She loves you more than anything." When Alfred stayed silent, he held his face. "Trust me, Alfred." He looked him in the eyes to show him he wasn't lying. Arthur looked around when he heard footsteps, and saw Grace stood in the doorway.

"Grace-" he started to say, but was cut off.

"Can I talk to Dad alone please?"

Arthur looked between them and nodded, getting up. Grace waited until he had gone and then walked over to Alfred, taking Arthur's seat.

"I don't hate you, Dad," she said. Alfred was silent, so she hugged him. "I love you." Alfred hugged her back, so she nuzzled him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, kissing her head.

"It's not and I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Apology accepted," Alfred said. Grace hugged him tighter and he rubbed her back softly. "I've just been feeling sensitive… It's okay…"

"It's not!" Grace said. "I knew you felt like this yet I still treated you like shi… Like crap…"

"You were upset," Alfred said, ignoring the earlier near-swear.

"Still doesn't mean I can treat you like that."

"I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Outside, Arthur walked out into the garden with a book and saw Edward sat with Melinda and Marco.

"You're still here then?" he said.

"Yes, sir," Edward said.

Arthur looked at him for a moment, Edward nervous but not showing it. Arthur then nodded and sat in a shaded area of the garden to read.

"He does like you," Melinda said. "He's just overly protective."

"Just the fact he didn't chew you out proves that," Marco said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Quite sure," Melinda smiled. "You stuck by Grace when she needed you. That's important to Mum."

"Very important," Marco added.

"Like I said, he's really protective."

"Just never leave her, okay," Marco grinned.

"I don't plan to," Edward smiled.

Melinda smiled. "Good, cos if you break her heart I will break your vitals."

"You'll have to wait in line, Melinda," Arthur said, making them all look over at him. He had been pretending to read. "Grace told you the extent of this family's power right?" Edward nodded. "Then you know what'll happen to you if you break my baby's heart," Arthur said, talking as if he were speaking about the weather.

"I don't intend to, Sir."

"Good."

"You're a great spy, Mum!"

"I don't know what you mean, Melinda," Arthur smiled.

"Weirdo."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No!"

"I think it is," he smirked.

"Whatever you say, Mum."

They all looked around as Grace and Alfred walked outside.

"What's what?" Alfred asked.

"She's jealous of my spying skills," Arthur said.

"You have skills?" Melinda asked, smirking.

Arthur threw his book at her, but in a way he knew she'd be able to catch it. The boys ducked, and she put the book on the floor.

"More abuse!" she laughed.

The boys looked confused for a moment, but saw Arthur laughing so let it go. Grace smiled and sat down too, everyone chilling out in the back garden.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur and Alfred were still laying on the grass in the back garden a little while later, the kids inside; the boys getting ready to leave as Arthur offered to drive them to their homes.

Grace wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him again, the boy wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. Marco wolf-whistled, making Melinda laugh.

"You just wish you two could be doing this," Grace smirked.

Marco looked away. "Don't be stupid."

"Ha ha," Melinda said, rolling her eyes.

"I never even implied you two do it together! You made that up on your own!" Grace smirked.

"Touché," Melinda said, moving to get a drink. Marco didn't realise as he was looking anywhere but her, so they were both crouching awkwardly by the fridge. Edward looked at Grace and the pair had the same thought; the two by the fridge needed a little push. Grace reached over Marco on the pretence of getting a glass and knocked him over. The boy yelped and fell into Melinda. She was now flat on her back on the floor, Marco hovering above her. She opened her eyes and blushed at how close they were. Edward leaned over next to get a glass, knocking Marco 'accidentally' again. The two blonde stood with their drinks and watched. Marco fell forwards awkwardly, his lips connecting with Melinda's. The girls eyes widened a fraction as he kissed her, Marco pulling back in a stunned silence. He moved off of her, staying on the floor as he didn't trust his legs just yet. They both sat there, unaware of the other two, thinking of what had just happened.

Grace smiled as a simultaneous thought went through their heads; they wanted to kiss again.

They got to their feet and got their drinks, sipping quietly until they were joined in the kitchen by Arthur and Alfred. The younger nation sat in a seat at the kitchen table, the girls sitting with him as Arthur walked out with the boys. The girls looked at their father and saw his nervous expression.

"Looks like you have something on your mind Dad," Grace said.

Alfred nodded and took a deep breath. "I've told your Mom already, so it's only fair I tell you too…"

"Okay…" Melinda said.

"I've found out when I have to go."

"Oh…" Grace said. "H-how long until you leave?"

"The 3rd week in October is when I go…"

"But that's only a month away…" Melinda said.

The girls looked at each other and then hugged Alfred tightly. They nuzzled him as he held them both close.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll do my best to be home fast." The girls nodded and nuzzled him. "I love you both so much."

"Love you too, Daddy," they both said.

Arthur walked inside and saw them, heading into the kitchen and smiling at them sadly.

"I take it you've told them…" he said.

"Yeah…"

Arthur went over and joined the hug, Alfred getting squashed but not caring. Grace closed her eyes as she hugged them, slowly falling asleep as she listened to Alfred's heartbeat.

Arthur noticed this. "Okay, girls. I think it's time to go to bed."

"Okay, Mum," Melinda said, kissing both her parents on the cheek and going upstairs. Grace did the same, walking a little slower than her sister.

Alfred looked up at Arthur, not knowing what to say so just rest their foreheads together. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and sat on his lap as Alfred's arms moved around his waist.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Arthur."

They started to kiss, Alfred pulling Arthur closer to him. Arthur moved flush against him, fisting the back of his shirt and never wanting to let him go.

"Let's get up to the bedroom," Alfred said. Arthur nodded and stood, helping Alfred walk. However, he noticed that Alfred barely needed his help. He made him sit on the bed as he closed the door and locked it, walking across the room and straddling his lap. They kissed again, starting to carefully strip each other. When skin was exposed they would touch it and kiss it, arousing each other with the simple loving gestures. Once they were both naked, they looked at each other with want. Arthur laid back on the bed, spreading his legs to accommodate Alfred has he shifted too. The Brit wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck pulling him down for a kiss. Alfred kissed back, slowly entering Arthur as he did so. Arthur gasped against his mouth, relaxing slightly as he adjusted to Alfred's size.

"Go…" he panted.

Alfred nodded and pulled out slightly, thrusting himself back into the Brit who gasped and panted; holding onto the American. He started to meet him half way, crying out as his prostate was struck. His eyes closed his bliss as the pleasure pooled through his body, the skin of his chest brushing against Alfred's as the American moved in and out of him and kissed his shoulder lovingly. He spread his hands across the expanse of Alfred's broad shoulders, feeling the dips and curves of his shoulder blades and the light sweat the building on his tanned skin. He felt down his spine, feeling the bumps of his bones and the now-fainter muscle and how the skin seemed tingle at his touch. He kissed Alfred's shoulders, sucking softly on his skin. Alfred moaned softly against his neck, his hips speeding up. He gasped softly as he reached his climax, the feeling causing Arthur to release too. The Brit shuddered as Alfred pulled out of him, smiling at him sleepily as the American cleaned them and pulled the covers over them. Arthur snuggled against him, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes as Alfred's arms wrapped around him gently in a warm embrace. Not a single other thought crossed their minds as they drifted to sleep.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: Was this long chapter enough of an apology for the week long delay? I hope so. Sorry guys, I was being social again. Monday I went to the beach, Tuesday I went to the cinema to see Transformers 3 with my brother, the next day I went to Thorpe Park with my family and Charlotte, then the rest of the time I ached and had to put up with random family members showing up for some reason. So, I hope this is a good apology! :3 Anyways, a lot has happened in this chapter; Edward nearly got his manhood ripped away, Alfred's better but leaving soon, Grace was being stroppy then sweet then sneaky, Melinda and Marco kissed, and the boys had sex. Basic summary done! I'll try my very hardest to update more regularly because there's some good stuff coming up soon! Feel free to review because most of this story has been planned months in advance (this scene was planned in April) so I love seeing how psychic you guys are! _


	35. Life Without You

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

_**Life Without You**_

One month later…

Alfred walked down the stairs carefully, putting his suitcase in the hallway ready for him to take out to the car in a moment. The girls were sat on the stairs watching the whole scene, Arthur hurrying over to Alfred and brushing off his jacket after he put it on.

"Are you sure you have everything?" he asked. "Do you have your cold tablets in case things get bad on the plane?"

"Yeah," Alfred replied. "I have everything."

"Your toothbrush and washcloth and your hair gel…" Arthur continued, fussing for the sake of fussing now.

"Yes, Arthur!" Alfred said. "I have everything!"

"What about-" Arthur started to say, only to be cut off by Grace.

"Mum… Stop fussing… It'll only make him late," she said in a hollow voice.

Alfred looked at them all. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"…Okay, Love," Arthur said.

Grace and Melinda said nothing for a moment, choosing rather to run over and tackle-hug Alfred.

"Love you, Dad," they both said.

"I love you both too…" he said, hugging them back.

Arthur watched for a moment before joining the hug. He kissed him softly.

"Be safe, Love."

"I will," Alfred said, kissing him back.

Melinda let him go after squeezing him once more, Arthur just after. Grace clung to him tightly him a moment longer before reluctantly letting him go.

"I'll see you all soon," he smiled sadly.

"Hurry back, Dad," Melinda said.

Arthur opened the door for him slightly reluctantly, Alfred carrying his suitcase out to the car. He got in and started to drive away, waving. Arthur waved back, watching him go until he couldn't any longer. He closed the door slowly, turning around and pausing at the sight.

Melinda was holding onto Grace tightly, the younger girl's face buried against her sister's shoulder.

"…Oh, Grace…" Arthur said, walking over and hugging her. Grace hugged him back tightly, hiding her face. "I know… Shhh…" He looked up at Melinda as she was standing silently. "Are you okay?"

Melinda nodded.

"Wh-why don't we have lunch or something?"

"'m not hungry…" Grace said, walking away and up to her bedroom.

"Come on, Mum…" Melinda said.

Arthur watched Grace for a moment and then looked at Melinda. "Yeah…"

Melinda walked with him into the kitchen. "She'll be alright," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Define okay," Arthur said, smiling softly.

"You just seem a little… off, I suppose…"

"You know your father and I haven't been apart since you were conceived," Arthur said.

"That's not what I mean…" Melinda said. "You seem… I don't know… Um… Different, I suppose… It's subtle, but…"

Arthur frowned slightly. "…I feel fine in myself…"

"Hmm… Well, you look healthier so it can't be anything bad."

Arthur nodded. "So, what shall we have to eat?"

"Let's just have a sandwich," Melinda said.

"Okay."

"What do you want?"

"I don't mind."

"Marmite?"

"Urgh… No…"

Melinda paused for a moment, then turned away from the kitchen side and looked at Arthur.

"But you normally love Marmite…" Melinda said, watching as Arthur frowned slightly and tried to think about what he had just said. "I'll make a ham sandwich then?"

Arthur nodded, so Melinda turned back around and made the sandwiches. She put them onto plates and then handed Arthur his, sitting down and eating in a confused silence. When they finished, Arthur did the washing up, humming softly as he did so. Melinda watched him, smiling. He turned around and looked at her.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" Melinda said. "What do you want to do?"

Arthur shrugged, looking a little lost. Melinda got up quickly and hugged him, Arthur holding her close as she nuzzled him.

"I love you so much, Mum."

"I love you too, Baby."

Melinda looked up at him and smiled, Arthur smiling back and kissing her forehead.

"You're so smiley all of a sudden," Melinda smiled, hugging him more.

"You cheer me up," he smiled. "I know. Let's go check on Grace."

"Yeah."

They left the kitchen and started to head up the stairs, Melinda glancing at Arthur every so often to get a glimpse of his smile. However, she had to hold onto him quickly as he nearly collapsed.

"Mum?"

Arthur put his hand over his mouth, Melinda helping him get to the bathroom where he leant on the bowl of the toilet and threw up. Melinda knelt next to him and rubbed his back, looking around as Grace ran into the room.

"What happened?"

"He nearly fainted and then started throwing up!" Melinda said.

Grace nodded and went to get a glass of water for him, coming back quickly and handing it to him after he sat back and leant against the wall. He sipped it gratefully, the girls sharing worried glances.

"I'm fine…" he said, looking up at them. "I just got a little light headed and dizzy."

"From walking up the stairs?" Melinda said. "You threw up, Mum!"

"I moved too quickly!"

The girls looked at each other. "Okay, Mum…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next day, the girls ran downstairs after getting ready for school. They head into the kitchen and got their lunches from Arthur who was looking nervous about something. He sighed to himself and then pulled two shiny keys from his pocket.

"Here…" he said, handing them both keys. "I'm trusting you with this because I don't know when I'm going to be home… Don't burn the house down and ring me as soon as you get home…"

"Worst case scenario, Mum," Melinda said as she put her key in her bag.

Grace smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to give you keys until you were older… but there's no other option really."

"We will be fine," Melinda smiled, hugging Arthur too. "And I promise to make sure Grace doesn't sneak Edward into the house."

"Hey!"

"And don't kill each other either…" Arthur said.

"I can't promise that one," Melinda smirked jokingly.

"Neither can I," Grace said.

"Please?"

"Mum, we're kidding!"

Arthur sighed. "Go… Before you're late."

"Okay, see you later, Mum! Don't stress yourself out!" Melinda said.

"I'll try not to," Arthur smiled.

"See you when you get home," Grace smiled, waving as she walked out the door with Melinda.

The girls got to school fairly quickly, walking over to their friends and talking about their weekends. Soon, the boys came over too and they head towards their first lesson. Everything moved slowly through the day, the girls too worried to properly enjoy anything that was happening. When it came to lunch time, they were all sat at a table in the canteen.

"They really need new seats…" Melinda commented, spinning a little on her broken seat.

"Yeah, it's so cramped," Edward said.

"I doubt they'll change it though…" Marco said.

"Maybe we should get Mum to complain," Grace smirked.

"The school would implode!" Melinda laughed.

"Not if Dad was back…" Grace said, instantly killing the happier mood. They all sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Melinda got out of her seat and walked out.

"Mel?" Marco asked, getting out of his seat and hurrying after her. He caught up to her, making her look at him. "Why did you walk away?"

"I just felt like walking," she replied.

"Okay… Can I join you?"

"Sure," she said, Marco smiling and walking with her. Melinda looked at her feet as she walked, blushing and looking up as Marco put his arm around her.

"Cheer up, will you?" he smiled.

"Easier without all these thoughts in my head…" Melinda said, not able to stop herself from smiling at his smile.

"Block them out for a bit."

"Easier said than done," Melinda said. "Don't worry about me."

"Easier said than done," Marco smirked.

Grace and Edward walked out of the canteen, Grace telling Edward about the prototypes she got for video games from Japan.

"My Uncle works in production," she said. "He's good friends with my Dad…"

Edward put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Please cheer up."

Grace looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek back. "You're one of the only people that can cheer me up."

"Well, I'm honoured then."

They continued to walk, finally spotted Melinda and Marco a little way away. Melinda had a blush on her face and Marco was clearly teasing her about it. The next thing they saw, Melinda had punched him really hard on the arm. She smirked and punched him again, Marco punching her back but not as hard.

"Your sister's vicious!" Edward said.

"Yeah," Grace said with a fond tone, watching as Melinda grinned, punched him again and then ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" they heard Marco shout as he chased after her.

"NOPE!"

Grace grinned and ran with Edward to see what would happen next watching as Marco got close enough to tackle her near the Science block. Melinda yelped and hit the ground, now flat on her back with Marco pinning her to the ground. The boy laughed.

"Got cha!" he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Melinda chuckled. "You know, you're kinda pinning me here." "I know," Marco smiled. "But you did punch me three times."

"I'll punch somewhere vital if you're not careful."

"You wouldn't dare."

He looked at her carefully, seeing she had a look on her face that said she would dare. Not wanted his vital regions punched, he got off of her. She grinned and got up, brushing off her skirt.

"You're too easy to fool, Dude."

There was a long pause before he finally said, "bitch".

Melinda shrugged and walked off, Marco instantly getting up and following her.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" she asked, walking.

"Don't just walk away from me!" he said.

"Make me!" she smirked.

So he grabbed her arm.

Grace and Edward followed after them, speeding up slightly as he grabbed her arm. Melinda looked up at him, surprised.

"Stop trying to prove me wrong," he said. "It's starting to piss me off. Why can't you just accept someone outside your immediate family cares about you? I don't even know why I'm saying this… It's in your nature to prove people wrong…" With that he let her arm go, turned and walked away. Grace looked and saw her sister stood still, speechless and hurt.

"Hey Marco! That was uncalled for!" she shouted.

"That was harsh, Dude," Edward said.

Melinda finally found strength in her legs and ran off in the opposite direction, Grace seeing tears on her face before she lost sight of her.

"MELINDA!" she called, before turning to Marco and speaking in a venomous voice. "I'll deal with you later." She ran off in the direction Melinda had gone, finding her under a flight of stair, crying into her hands. She sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"A-am I-I r-really t-that n-nasty?" Melinda choked through sobs.

"_Don't speak, and no you're not nasty_. _You put up a front… Whether you know it or not… That's what he's judged you on; you just need to trust him enough to let your guard down completely_."

"_I didn't know that… I do trust him… But I'm scared…_"

"_Then you don't trust him. Not fully at least._"

"_It's this that I'm scared of…_"

"_I know… and I'll deal with him when you're okay, but you have to understand from his point of view… He's really worried about you at the moment and you challenging everything he does can't help ease his mind… I'm sure it was just frustrating…_"

"_I wasn't trying to challenge him, but I get it…_"

"_Good… Can I knock some sense into him now?_"

"_Whatever… I'm gunna stay here till the bell…_"

Back with the boys, Edward was watching Marco carefully. He was just standing there.

"Maybe, dude," he said. "Just maybe, she acts like that because she's scared?"

Marco turned to look at him.

"Their Dad is gone. I know Grace is close to him, so she's upset. Their Mum is probably upset too, and Mel seems closer to him! She loves them both, is upset herself, but doesn't want all of them to fall apart. So, maybe, she is trying to keep up this front and you pushed it too far."

Marco blinked and then looked in the direction Melinda had ran. He then sighed.

"You really surprise me sometimes," Edward said.

"Huh?"

"You're normally one of the happiest people in the building, yet you can pull a dick move like that."

"Ha," Marco smirked. "Apparently Melinda's not the only one that puts up a front."

"Why are you smirking?"

"No reason… It's just… I learnt how to put up a happy front from the best. My Father… and my Uncle… but it's neither here nor there…"

"Right…"

Before he had a chance to respond, he was bitch-slapped by Grace into the opposite wall. Edward jumped out of the way, watching Grace stand over the other boy.

"Stand up…" she said. Marco looked up at her. "I said STAND UP!" Marco stood up, keeping his eyes on her. She looked him straight in the eyes despite their height difference. "You should know by now what lengths I'll go to protect Melinda… So, what the _fuck_ possessed you to do that to her? You know as well as I do that is a front she puts up and DON'T EVEN THINK OF DENYING IT!" Marco calmly kept looking back into her eyes. "Che…" Grace said. "Kneel down and let me look at your head."

As Grace looked over his head, finding that it had fractured Marco muttered, "I'm sorry".

"Don't bother…" Grace said, healing him. "But if you ever do that again, you'll get worse than just a fractured skull."

Marco stood up. "Apologize to your sister for me…"

"Do it yourself… But not for a little while…"

For the last few lessons, Melinda kept utterly silent. She kept glancing at the empty seat next to her during Science, no one knowing where Marco had gone to. Edward had asked Grace, but she had no idea. Melinda simply worked in silence, getting up and leaving as the bell rang. They all took their seats in English, everyone (except Melinda) looking up as Marco walked in and took his seat. Melinda still kept silent, Marco not speaking a word either. As soon as the bell rang, Melinda got out of her seat and walked out, not waiting for anyone as the pupils made their way to the assembly. However, Grace caught her on the landing.

"You can't run forever," she said. Melinda looked at her silently, noticing the two boys waiting nearby. "Face your problems head on and destroy them… It's what you've always done isn't it?"

"Just leave me alone," Melinda said, walking away.

Marco held his hand out to stop her like he would normally do. "Mel…" he said, retracting his hand.

Melinda used her fast running to get to the other side of the school field and into a wooded area, sitting down in the quiet, secluded area. She closed her eyes and laid back on the grass, hearing a branch snap nearby, but thinking nothing of it. However, when a second branch snapped, she sat up and looked around. She stood up, getting scared as she heard movement around her. She started to back up towards the clearing as she saw the silhouette of a man heading towards her. Suddenly, a silver powder-like substance was thrown at her and she passed out, collapsing to the ground.

Grace looked out of the landing window, looking in the direction that Melinda had ran in. She gasped when she saw Melinda's arm laying lifeless out of the wooded area, the boys looking too and understanding her panic. They watched as she broke the window from it's hinges and jumped, landing soundly and running towards Melinda. The boys took the longer way down, running over and looking at the mess that surrounded Melinda's body.

"Wait!" Grace shouted, holding up her hand when they got close.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You're about to contaminate evidence…" Grace said. "I'm still not entirely sure what this is…"

"Would it be why Mel's out cold?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…" Grace said, then blinked and widened her eyes. "Now way…"

"What?" Marco asked, finally talking.

"This… Well, shit…"

"WHAT?" he asked loudly.

"It's magic."

"How?"

"It's extremely crude, but it's something like sleeping powder. Except it's effects have been amplified by magic."

"How do we wake her up?" Edward asked.

Grace looked at her sister and clicked her fingers, the older girl gasping and waking up. She started to gasp for breath, unable to breathe.

"Shit… Do you have your inhaler on you?" Grace asked. Melinda nodded as she gasped, so Grace quickly frisked her and got it, holding it to her lips and pressing the button for her. Melinda took a deep breath, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She started to look around.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"There was someone here…"

"They're long gone," Grace said. "Even before I got here. But, are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Melinda smiled.

"Completely?"

"90 percent," Melinda said, standing and walking over to Marco. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad earlier. I really didn't know."

Marco looked at her, shocked. "N-no… I should never have said it in the first place."

"You were upset and snapped."

"You were upset in general! I had no right to do that to you."

Melinda put her hand on his arm. "It's okay."

Marco put his hand over hers. "It isn't… But I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to," she said, hugging him.

"I do," Marco said, hugging her back.

"You are one of the people I would hate to lose…" Melinda said, keeping her hold on him. "So, just being here is enough…"

Marco pulled her closer to him and enveloped her in a hug, both closing their eyes. She nuzzled him, Marco opening his eyes just as she did. She smiled beautifully, and in that moment he really wanted to kiss her again. He blushed and grinned when Melinda stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

An hour or so later, the girls were sat in the living room, changed in casual clothes and watching TV. Grace didn't know what to watch, so had given Melinda the remote and was letting her flick through. She sighed and left it on a news channel.

She instantly regretted it.

"_And in international news, a tornado that ripped through the Missouri city of Joplin in the United States of America has killed at least 89 people, with the death toll set to rise as rescuers continue their work. Storm warnings have been issued across the Eastern coast…_"

"Grace…" Melinda said quietly as images of the destruction flashed across the screen. "Would Mum know about this yet or not?"

"I don't know…"

"Should we call him or wait till he gets back?"

"I… I don't know…" she said. "I'll be right back…"

Melinda watched as she stood and ran upstairs to get her laptop, seeing her loading it as she came back and sat with her again. She started typing in codes that Melinda couldn't decipher.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hacking."

"Hacking what?"

"Dad."

She continued to type for a moment longer until finally hitting the enter key. Alfred appeared on the screen, hooked up to wires and tubes. He looked forlorn and was shaking slightly, but was working still nonetheless. He blinked when the girls appeared on his screen.

"Dad…" Grace said.

"Girls, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding weaker than before he had left.

"We were worried about you…" Grace said, trying not to tear up.

"We saw the tornado on the news…" Melinda said.

Alfred sighed softly. "I'm okay… Just sore…"

"You don't look okay…"

"Don't worry... I've almost finished the work I needed to do over here... I've just got to rest up after that so I can come home.…" Alfred said.

"Don't push yourself too hard…" Grace said.

"We want you back soon, but we don't want you to make yourself worse…" Melinda added.

"You girls mean too much to me do that," Alfred said. "I've been told I should be well enough to leave the hospital in few days though… So, how've you been?"

"Okay," they smiled.

"And your Mom?"

"He's still at work," Grace said, silently agreeing with Melinda not to mention the throwing up the day before.

"Tell him I said hi and that I love him."

"Of course we will Dad."

"I love you, girls."

"Love you too, Dad."

"I need to get back to work now…"

"Okay… See you soon, Dad…"

"See you soon," Alfred smiled, giving them a thumbs up. Both girls saw how much his hand was shaking.

Grace double tapped the space bar, Alfred disappearing into text. She was unable to hold back her tears any longer. "D-did you see h-his hand sh-sh-shake?"

"Yeah…" Melinda said, putting the laptop on the table and hugging her close. "He'll be okay…" she said, rocking her gently.

"Girls?" came Arthur's voice as the front door opened.

"In here, Mum…"

Arthur walked into the living room and saw Grace, running over and taking her into his arms. "What's happened Grace?"

She couldn't speak, so Melinda turned the TV back up again as the report of the tornado repeated.

"Grace hacked Dad's laptop so we could speak to him... He was in the hospital all wired up... He said he should be able to leave the hospital in a few days and that his work is nearly done... and when we said bye he gave us a thumbs up but his hand was shaking so much…" Melinda said, stunning Arthur. "He sounded so weak… But he told us to say to you that he says hi and he loves you."

"…Could you see how badly he was hurt?"

"All we could see was lots of wires and things…"

"Okay…" he said. "Well… How was school?"

"It was okay…" Melinda said, not wanting to worry him anymore. "How was your day?"

"Busy."

"In a good way?" Grace asked, wiping her eyes.

"I suppose it was, yes… I had had a feeling like they were keeping me from something… It was obviously from seeing the extent of the damage in America," Arthur said, giving a small sad sigh. "…Anyway… What shall we do to get our minds off of this disaster…?"

"I don't know…" Melinda said, her voice distant.

"Is everything alright, Mel?" Arthur asked.

Grace sighed and stood, walking from the room and going to her room to play the bloodiest and goriest game she owned.

"Grace?" Arthur asked.

"She's gone to her room…"

Arthur sighed, so Melinda hugged him. She looked in the direction of Grace's room as she did so, knowing that it was going to be very difficult trying to be two places at once.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: Why yes, this is an update the day after another! I feel proud of myself! :] Anyways, thoughts an opinions on the events of this chapter? Alfred's gone, Arthur's thrown up, and the girls are torn. Add to that the tornado (based on the events back in May, I believe it was). Whatever shall happen next chapter? Review to find out!_


	36. Dark Angels Rise on Halloween

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Six**_

_**Dark Angels Rise on Halloween**_

Over the course of the next week, things for the family had gradually gotten worse. Grace kept herself in her room, Arthur was acting peculiar, and Melinda was finding it difficult to spend equal time with both of them.

It was now Friday 28th October, the girls last day of term before half term; and because of the timing that year, their school had announced that they were having a Halloween themed non-uniform day.

The girls were both getting dressed in Grace's room, one girl wearing a simpler costume than the other. Melinda was putting on a dark purple mini skirt over her thigh length black and purple socks, with black Converses and a long sleeved gothic style shirt.

"Goth," Grace smirked, putting in black contact lenses. She was wearing a stained white dress with rips and tears, with a dirty veil in her back combed hair.

"Whatever," Melinda said, grabbing her back and walking downstairs. Grace followed after her, heading into the kitchen were Arthur was packing their lunches for them. He looked around at them and smiled.

"You both look… horrifying?" he chuckled.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "You're weird sometimes, Mum," she smiled.

Arthur shook his head and handed them their lunches which they put into their bags with words of thanks. Arthur then looked Grace's costume up and down with a slightly sceptical look on his face.

"Are you sure you going to be okay walking around in that, Grace?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. She waited as Melinda had a quick glass of orange juice, then walked out with her. Once again, they got into school fairly quickly and sat with their friends; Charlotte dressed as a witch, Danni dressed as a ghost, Dan dressed as a vampire, Clare a fortune teller, Amber a maid and Dona as a strega. They all looked around and giggled as the boys walked over; Edward dressed like Freddy Krueger, Drew as Ghostface, Daniel like the Joker, and Marco as a very realistic looking zombie.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Melinda said through giggles. "We've been laughing at everything today!"

Charlotte looked at Daniel and grinned, "why so serious?"

"Like I haven't heard that one today," he chuckled.

"I predict that my friend Ghostface is going to murder you for that lame pun," Clare smiled, Drew holding up a very realistic fake knife prompting Charlotte to hide behind Daniel.

Grace looked up at Edward, watching him play with the claw on his hand with an amused expression.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have no clue…" he said, his focus on the claw still. He grinned when Grace started laughing, sitting down with her and getting hugged.

"So, what do you think of my costume?" she asked.

"It's awesome," he repiled.

"Thanks," Grace smiled.

"You know, for a dead girl, you look really pretty," he smiled.

Grace blushed faintly. "Thank you," she chuckled. Edward kissed her cheek, Grace turning her head and kissing him back properly.

Then the bell rang.

"I hate that bell…" Edward said as he pulled away from her.

"Me too," she sighed, standing.

They walked with the group and took their seats in Geography, the girls already getting a low feeling when they remembered their topic that term was on America. It got even worse when they saw the topic that day would include the ongoing efforts after the tornado.

"I don't want to be here…" Grace sighed, Edward putting his arm around her only for Grace to put her head on the desk.

"Me either…" Melinda said, leaning on Marco slightly as he put his arm around her. As soon as the bell rang an hour and a half later, Melinda couldn't leave the room fast enough. Grace, unfortunately, could only move as fast as her dress would allow her.

The day progressed in a similar way, the girls getting more irritated as it went along; Grace suffering much worse than Melinda was. They were now outside in the playground waiting to leave after an assembly that kept referring to the events in America.

"Will everyone just fucking stop it already with the American tornado stuff!" Grace snapped.

"Grace, just try and ignore it…" Melinda said.

"I've been ignoring it all fucking day and I'm sick and tired about hearing it!"

"So am I," Melinda sighed. "But snapping about it won't help anyone."

Grace sighed heavily. "Can we just go home now…?"

"Yes…"

They all started walking towards the gates, Melinda trying to make Grace move a bit faster when she heard someone crack a joke about the tornado. Grace, however, stopped when she heard it.

"Grace, come on!" Melinda urged, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Grace took a deep breath then went to move, but she head someone else make a joke and lost control. Melinda grabbed her and held her back as best she could.

"Grace!"

The boys started urging people to leave faster, people being surprisingly compliant.

"LET GO OF ME!" Grace shouted.

"No! Grace, stop!" Melinda said, Grace continuing to struggle. "Grace! Calm down!"

"NO!"

"Please, Grace!" Melinda urged. "What would Dad say? He'd say calm down too!"

That's when she turned on Melinda.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND USE DAD AS A LEVERAGE AGAINST ME!"

Melinda squeaked as she got shoved to the ground, skidding along it as the force behind it was so strong. Grace stood above her, glaring.

"DAD IS HERE SO YOU CAN'T POSSILY SPEAK FOR HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM LIKE I DO!" Grace shouted, tearing up.

"He's still tell you to calm down…" Melinda said. "I love him too. We love him the same. You've just got more in common with him."

"That's exactly why I've felt so alone for the past week… You and Mum have been having fun while I was alone in my room completely ignored… Just like always."

"Fun?" Melinda said. "I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO KEEP HIM FROM BREAKING DOWN! I HAVE WATCHED BOTH OF YOU THIS WEEK! I HAVE SEEN MUM CRYING WHEN HE THOUGHT I WASN'T LOOKING, YOU AVOIDING EVERYONE! SO I SPENT MORE TIME WITH MUM? I COULDN'T BE WITH BOTH OF YOU AT ONCE!"

In the background, Edward was watching carefully as Marco called Arthur and told him what was going on.

"Dad always seems to manage it…" Grace said in a quietly angry voice.

"Well, I'm not Dad am I?"

"No, you're not… You can never even be half as good as Dad… Not when you let things get to you so easily…"

Melinda stood up and looked at her calmly. "Except that one moment, all I have done is try and keep a balance. With you and Mum upset about Dad being gone, I had to keep calm. So I cried. You have too."

"I have a reason… You just couldn't cope with the strain."

"Of course I couldn't cope! I was trying to keep you happy, Mum happy... I was so focused on that that I forgot to keep myself happy…"

"Of course you did," Grace scoffed.

"You don't know half of what I've been feeling! I hated seeing you both so broken…"

"Then maybe you should have looked the other way," Grace said.

"I couldn't though could I? You're my sister. I can't stand by and see you hurting…"

"Well, you obviously can because you were with Mum practically the entire week."

"I COULDN'T BE IN TWO PLACE AT ONCE!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE! JUST A THOUGHT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!"

"I DID!" Melinda shouted. "I HAVE TRIED TO BE THERE FOR YOU IN ANY WAY AS MUCH AS I COULD!"

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!"

"I'M SORRY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH. I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE THERE MORE! I BARELY HAD TIME FOR EVEN MYSELF! I HAVE PUT BOTH OF YOU FIRST! I'M SORRY I'M NOT DAD!"

"I'M SORRY YOUR NOT HIM EITHER! IF HE WAS HOME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO BOTHER WITH ME AT ALL!" Grace cried. "YOU COULD HAVE STAYED WITH MUM LIKE YOU USUALLY DO!"

"Because I have more in common with him! You have more in common with Dad! And I do 'bother' with you! I need time for myself too!"

"WELL YOU NEED TO BE MORE ORGANISED! YOU DON'T SEE _ME_ BREAKING DOWN BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR EVERYTHING, DO YOU?"

"THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

"WELL, IT CERTAINLY DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU EITHER!"

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT HAVE I BEEN SAYING? THAT I'VE BEEN PUTTING YOU GUYS FIRST. BUT YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL IT APPARENTLY DOESN'T MATTER!"

"I'M NOT UNGRATEFUL!" Grace shouted. "IT'S JUST YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING WORTH PRAISING!"

"I'm sorry I'm not a good enough sister for you then…" Melinda said, a plan forming in her mind; one that she blocked from Grace. Her sister needed to vent up all that she'd bottled up, so she was going to provoke it so she did so. At any cost.

"Whatever…" Grace scoffed.

"You really are ungrateful, Grace."

"It's who I am… I'd have thought you'd have learnt that long before now."

"No, that was condescending. Now you've progressed to ungrateful."

Grace looked uninterested. "I wonder what's next in the chain…"

"It must link in with your diva persona."

"I wouldn't be surprised if _your_ room was black the next time I go in there then," Grace said, looking down her nose at her sister.

"There we go. Snob."

"I have class. There's a difference," Grace sneered.

"Ah, now there's our problem," Melinda said. "You may have the same interests as Dad, but they both say that I act like him."

"I look and supposedly act like Mum… So what?"

"If I act with no class, you've just said the same for Dad."

"Dad's American. They have a different form of etiquette to the British. Which we happen to be."

"There's a difference between etiquette and being a snob."

"Which you can't tell the difference between seeing as you know nothing about either."

"No wonder you're always forgotten," Melinda said, starting the bigger part of her plan. "Nobody wants to be near you with that attitude."

"Where do you think this attitude had come from…?"

"I have no clue, but it's no surprise Dad's still not back yet."

"And what do you mean by that?" Grace snapped.

"Clearly sick to death of that attitude and staying away," Melinda said, Grace glaring at her. "He's probably sat in whoever it is he's staying, better after the tornado and wondering how long he should stay away or how long your attitude will stay." She paused as Grace glared in a way that dared her to keep talking. "You're why he's not back yet."

With that Grace sent her flying.

"MEL!" Marco shouted, watching as the older twin landing heavily on the large stone steps a few metres away and rolled down a few.

"Take that back," Grace ordered, on the verge of turning black and her voice starting to lace with the darker tone.

Melinda rubbed the back of her head and looked up at her. "No."

Grace kicked her full force in the ribs, shattering a few on impact. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"No," Melinda winced.

Grace placed her foot on her and pushed her back into the edge of the stone steps, breaking a few more ribs and threatening to snap her spine. "TAKE. IT. BACK!"

"No," Melinda said. "Why should I when it's the truth?"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Grace shouted, her dress turning black and sprouting black wings.

"I'm not."

"SHUT UP!" Grace shrieked, launching her once more. Melinda hit the ground heavily, landing awkwardly on her wrist and shattering it. Grace walked over to her and picked her up by her throat.

"GRACE!" came a shout from across the playground. Arthur had finally shown up, now transformed into Britannia, and had now flown over to the girls. Grace dropped Melinda again; the older girl shifting back carefully and wrapping an arm around her to try and ease the pain in her ribs. "Calm down…"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Grace shouted. "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ALL THE TIME!"

"Grace," Britannia said. "This isn't healthy for you to be like this…"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY HEALTH! AS LONG AS YOU HAVE MELINDA AND DAD, YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ME!"

"Yeah, 'cos it's all about you, isn't it…" Melinda muttered.

Grace went to punch her again, but got blocked and pinned down by Britannia.

"Grace, calm down…" he said. "You know that's not true, and you're just over reacting because you're black."

"She reacted that way when she wasn't black," Melinda said.

Britannia looked at her for a moment and then back at Grace. "Then, I'm sorry you feel that way… I never have really known how to talk to you, Grace… You've always been closer to Alfred and I'm unable to compare with him like I think you wish I could."

Grace was silent for a moment before tearing up. "I just miss him so much…"

Britannia let her sit up and hugged her. "I know you do, Love… We all do, but I can see how you miss him more… You must have felt very lonely this past week and I've done nothing to ease that…"

Grace hugged him tightly, her wings and dress slowly returning to normal.

"I w-was l-lying, y-you k-know, G-Grace…" Melinda said, causing them to look around at her. "I d-didn't m-mean a-any of it…" Grace blinked and looked at her. "Y-you n-needed to v-vent… I p-provoked it…"

"…You idiot…" she said softly, moving over to her and healing her.

"You're my sister," Melinda said. "If you're upset I will do anything to change that. Even if it means breaking a few bones."

Arthur, having changed back to normal, blinked at Melinda's choice of words; Alfred having said something similar to him before the girls were born.

Grace waited until she was fully healed, then pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Grace… can't… breath…"

"Don't care…"

"Come on," Arthur chuckled. "Ease up a little."

The boys walked over to them finally, helping the girls stand up.

"I've got to go home before Mum freaks out," Edward said.

Grace glanced at Arthur who nodded, then suddenly took off into the air with a very surprised Edward.

"WOW!" he said.

"How does it feel to fly?"

"It's… amazing…"

She landed in his front garden and smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'll see you during half term."

"Of course," she smiled.

Edward stepped forwards and kissed her softly, Grace kissing him back before watching him smile and walk into his house. She then took flight and went home.

In the meantime, Arthur was walking back home with Melinda and Marco. When they got to the junction between their homes, Arthur looked away as Marco hugged Melinda.

"I'll see you in the holidays," he smiled.

Melinda hugged him back. "You better," she smiled.

He grinned and then head off towards his home, Melinda moving next to Arthur and walking.

"Have you asked him out yet?" he smirked.

"MUM!"

Arthur laughed at her.

"You are so mean!"

"I'm only joking," he chuckled, hugging her as they walked.

"Still mean," Melinda pouted.

"Only because you know I'm right," Arthur smiled, chuckling again as Melinda blushed furiously. She ran up the front steps and into the house, glomping Grace as soon as she saw her. They laughed and then set the bags out of the way, Arthur walking past to get some drinks. The girls went into the living room and sat down, Arthur giving them their drinks before sitting down with his tea and reading. Grace started to play a video game, Melinda writing in her notebook, all silent and calm.

"Wow, it's like a ghost town in here…"

Grace and Arthur looked up. "Shut u-…"

In the living room doorway stood Alfred. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was smiling. His suitcase perched against the wall in the hallway.

"Always so lovely to me!" he smiled.

Grace got to him first and tackle hugged him, Arthur following soon after. Melinda hugged him too, Alfred being bowled over. He winced slightly, but hugged them back.

"You missed me then?"

Arthur and Grace couldn't form a coherent sentence, so Melinda smiled.

"Yeah, Dad, we missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too."

They eventually let him up, Arthur going to the kitchen to get him a drink as the girls sat in the living room with him and hugged him on either side. The girls looked at each other as they felt bandages under Alfred's t-shirt.

"_I don't think he's fully healed…_" Grace thought.

"_I don't think so either…_"

They both looked up at him, Alfred noticing their worried expressions.

"What?"

"…Are you sure you're okay?" asked Grace.

"I'm fine," replied Alfred.

The girls looked sceptical, so he sighed. Arthur smiled softly at them, then looked at the time.

"What should we have for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"How about fish and chips?" Alfred grinned. "Alls I've been eating is hospital food or McDonald's… I need a change…"

"Grace and I'll got get it," Melinda smiled. "It's only up the road."

"Don't rush," Arthur said. "We've plenty of time."

The girls smiled and got up, walking out; Melinda teasing Grace about buying food in her costume.

Alfred smiled at Arthur, but then saw an odd expression on his face.

"You okay, Arthur?"

"Yes and no…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so happy you're home… and I love you so much…" he said, looking up at him and seeing his worried expression. "There's something I have to tell you…"

"Okay…"

"I…" Arthur paused and took a deep breath. "I'm… pregnant…"

"W-what?" Alfred asked, trying to think of time they'd had sex unprotected. "How long?"

"At least a month before you left."

Alfred let it sink in for a moment and then got up, walked over to him and kissed him. Arthur kissed him back, smiling at the grin on Alfred's face.

"This is awesome!" Alfred smiled, Arthur grinning happily. Alfred lent down and kissed his stomach.

"Not this again," Arthur chuckled, smiling warmly.

"Hell yes!" Alfred grinned, kissing him.

Arthur kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Alfred started to get a little achy from bending down so Arthur pulled him down to sit down on his lap, making him blink in surprise. Arthur started to open Alfred's shirt, surprising the younger.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Checking your wounds…" Arthur said, unwrapping his bandages slightly and checking out the wounds. Alfred winced a little. "Sorry, Love…They're healing well."

"Thankfully…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better."

Arthur smiled and nodded.

"How've you been?"

"Okay…"

"You can tell me if it was otherwise… It's what I'm here for."

"It was fucking horrible…" Arthur said, not an ounce of humour in his voice. Alfred hugged him gently, nuzzling him and kissing him softly. Arthur hugged him back, really happy he was home.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It was an enjoyable mealtime that day. Everyone happy that everything was back to normal. Alfred finally noticed the girls clothes, chuckling as they looked at each like it was completely normal. The girls watched as their parents kept exchanging looks, confusing them slightly.

"Okay, what's up?" Melinda asked.

"We have something to tell you, girls," Arthur grinned. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, really?" Melinda said.

"That's so awesome!" Grace beamed.

"We're glad you're so excited," Alfred smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Melinda beamed. "This is epic!"

"We're going to get a baby brother or sister!"

They all hugged, grinning happily.

"You know, I've got things for you in my bag," Alfred grinned.

The girls grinned and ran out into the hallway, Alfred and Arthur following after them with amused expressions. Alfred gave one package to Grace and another to Melinda; Grace getting the best video game he could find, and Melinda receiving a very high quality writing set. They hugged their father and smiling brightly and saying multiple words of thanks whilst Arthur watched fondly, holding his stomach.

"I have something for you too, Arthur," Alfred smiled.

"Oh?"

Alfred nodded and then went to the front door, Arthur blinking and following him. He watched and saw Alfred walk back up onto the front porch holding a large bouquet of flowers, a mixture of red and white roses. He blinked and took the roses, stunned. Alfred smiled at him awkwardly, the girls smiling in the background. Alfred continued to smile, waiting for any kind of reaction. He watched as Arthur handed the flowers to Melinda and then practically tackled him onto the grass in the front garden. Arthur kissed him deeply, trying to get across the feelings that he couldn't express. Alfred kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Helping each other to stand, they walked back inside to see that flowers arranged in a vase on the kitchen side. After tweaking them slightly, Arthur took them and found the perfect area for them. He turned around and saw Alfred leaning on the doorway watching him with a warm smile. He walked over and hugged him tightly again, Alfred hugging him back and kissing his head.

"Let's go to bed," Alfred smiled. Arthur nodded, holding his hand and feeling that this would be the bed nights sleep he'd had for a while. They got changed and into bed, Arthur snuggling against him and falling asleep quickly and soundly. Alfred nuzzled the top of his head, falling asleep with the sight of Arthur's soft smile fresh in his mind.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: Grace, you angry child! Poor girls, at first… But then! ALFRED'S BACK! And Arthur's having a baby! Again. Whatever shall happen next in this tale? So, anyways; I am not sure whether I'll be putting an updated up tomorrow. Dad's taking us to Chessington World of Adventures. It's kind of lame there now for me, but it has themed lands like dragons and Asia so I may just have fun with that :] So, if there's no update tomorrow, I will make sure to have one the next day! Reviews are love!_


	37. Fainting, Scans and Mood Swings

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Seven**_

_**Fainting, Scans and Mood Swings**_

Alfred was the first to wake out of the pair the next morning. He smiled softly as he watched Arthur sleep, taking in the small smile that was still their from the night before. He was really happy to be home, even more so now he knew they would be having another child or children. He rest his hand softly on Arthur's stomach, stroking him softly with his thumb. Arthur's smile increased as he felt the touches in his sleep, shifting closer to Alfred and nuzzling his collarbone. He slowly started to wake, Alfred watching as his green eyes opened and looked up at him. Suddenly, the smile was bright and toothy.

"Good morning," Alfred smiled.

"Morning!"

"You're happy this morning!"

"You're back," Arthur said, hugging him. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Alfred hugged him back, Arthur showing that he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"I didn't know you missed me this much," Alfred smiled.

"…Didn't you miss me…?"

Alfred's heart clenched when he saw the upset expression on Arthur's face.

"Yes! My God! Yes!" he said quickly. "I missed you so much!"

Arthur nodded and went back to hugging him.

"Why'd you go quiet just now?"

Arthur shrugged, so Alfred kissed his head.

"Well, I did miss you," he said softly. "When I was in the hospital, all I wanted was for you to come in and hug me." He paused as Arthur looked up at him. "I mean it… It takes a lot for me to admit… But I… I was scared… and I wanted you to come and give me a hug and say it'd be okay…"

Arthur suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and choke-hugged him. "So sweet!" he said, hugging him tightly.

"Huh?" Alfred asked, hugging him back.

"Nothing," Arthur smiled. "Why don't we call the doctor?"

"Okay!"

Arthur got out of bed and retrieved the phone, dialling Doctor Riordan's number as he sat back down next to Alfred.

"Hello?" she said.

"Good morning," Arthur greeted.

"Oh, hello, Mr Kirkland," Doctor Riordan said. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter," he smiled. "However, I have been feeling ill in the mornings and seem to be gaining weight even though my diet hasn't changed, but the most peculiar thing is I've been having mood swings recently."

"Well, it seems to me that you're pregnant again," Doctor Riordan said, chuckling slightly.

Arthur smirked at Alfred as the American nudged his arm softly. "I believe you are correct."

"Congratulations," she smiled. "I'll book scans again then."

"If you could that would be brilliant," Arthur smiled.

"Okay… Uh, your first scan can be this afternoon if you can make it?"

"That should be fine."

"Okay, and like last time we'll book the next scan then."

"Okay, we'll see you this afternoon," Arthur said, hanging up the phone and smiling at Alfred. "I suppose we should get washed and dressed then…"

"Uh huh," Alfred smiled. "Can I get in the shower with you?"

Arthur grinned. "Of course!"

"Yay!" Alfred grinned. "You'll have to help me with my bandages though…"

"I will," Arthur smiled. "Where are the replacement ones?"

"In my bag in the hall way."

Arthur nodded. "You get in the shower and I'll go get them."

"Okay," Alfred smiled, walking into the bathroom as Arthur left to get his bandages. He turned the showered on and then got undressed, carefully taking off his bandages as Arthur walked back into the room. They both looked at the wounds there, Alfred sighing. Arthur smiled softly and then undressed. They got into the shower together, the Brit getting the bar of soap and careful washed his husband. Alfred winced occasionally, but didn't mind as the wounds were healing very quickly. Arthur washed himself quickly, then rinsed. He smiled up at Alfred and then turned the water off and got out carefully, handing the American a towel. They both dried off, Arthur rewrapping Alfred.

"I feel like a mummy," Alfred chuckled.

"Sorry," Arthur smiled.

The pair walked back into their bedroom and got dressed, Arthur making the most of his own clothes already feeling them getting a bit tighter on him.

"Should we go ask the girls if they want to come with us?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Arthur smiled.

Together, they walked out of their bedroom; going to Grace's room first as hers was closest. They knocked on the door and then opened it, seeing her sat on the end of her bed playing a video game in her pyjamas. She paused her game and looked around at them.

"Morning," she smiled.

"We were wondering," Alfred said, "if you want to come to the scan with us later?"

"Really?" she grinned.

Arthur nodded. "If you want to come, you're more than welcome."

"I'll come," Melinda said, walking in fully dressed and smiling.

"I will too!" Grace grinned.

"You better get ready then," Arthur smiled, walking out of the room with Alfred and Melinda.

"How long have you been up?" Alfred asked Melinda.

"Since 5," Melinda shrugged. "I do everyday."

"Do you know why you're waking up so early?" Arthur asked.

Melinda shook her head. "Nope. I just wake up."

"Hmmm…" Arthur said. "Maybe we should get the doctor to give you a check up…"

"What? I'm fine!"

"But if you're constantly waking at 5..." Alfred said.

"Something could be wrong," Arthur finished.

"Ganging up on me…" Melinda muttered.

"Only because we care," Arthur said, hugging her.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

An hour or so later, they were all in the car, Arthur driving them to the hospital to have the scan. Grace kept glancing at Melinda, seeing her sister resting her head against the cool glass of the window with her eyes shut.

"_Are you okay?_" she asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine_," Melinda replied, blocking Grace so that she didn't know she was feeling ill.

Grace smiled as they parked in the car park, getting out of the car quickly. She looked at Melinda as she got out of the car, and instantly knew that things weren't fine. Melinda leaned on the car for support after she'd shut the door and as their parents started to walk towards the hospital, she went at a slower pace. Alfred and Arthur noticed too.

"Come on, you two," Arthur said. "And Mel, you're seeing the doctor regardless of how you think you're feeling…"

"Fine…" Melinda sighed.

Arthur walked over to her and helped her walk, supporting her as she nearly passed out. Doctor Riordan spotted them so hurried over.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"We don't know…" Arthur said. "She's just become like this…"

"Probably just my weird immune system…" Melinda said.

"All the same, I think my scan can wait until we've had you checked over," Arthur said.

"Come this way," Doctor Riordan said, motioning for them to follow her.

Arthur helped Melinda moved, only for her to completely pass out this time. Alfred saw this and picked her up, Arthur starting to panic as Alfred carried her into a room the doctor had gone in. He laid her on a bed, moving out of the way as Doctor Riordan checked her over.

"Has anything happened over the past few days that would give her any sort of infection?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Grace went silent.

"Do you know anything about this, Grace?" Alfred asked.

"M-Mel was attacked again…" she said.

"What?" Alfred said. "When?"

"M-Monday… It was like on Dad's birthday with the firework… She went off on her own and got hit with a sleeping charm, b-but it was in the form of a power. So, it may have had something else in it too."

"Is there any of that powder left?" Doctor Riordan asked. "Or has it all gone now?"

"I-It was on the school field… I didn't have anything with me to collect some…"

Doctor Riordan looked at Melinda for a moment and then back at the family. "Then… I'm sorry… Unless you can think of a way… I can't do anything to wake her up…"

Arthur panicked more, Alfred looking to Grace.

"Can't you heal her?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" she replied, moving to the bed. She put her hand on Melinda's head and closed her eyes. They all watched carefully, breathing a sigh of relief as Melinda groaned and opened her eyes blearily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out," Grace said.

Doctor Riordan passed her a drink of water, Melinda thanking her but still feeling back. She got an idea though and put her crystal into the water, making it glow; this in turn, made the water medicinal. She drank the water, instantly feeling better.

"That is a cool necklace," Alfred said.

Melinda smiled and got off of the bed, Doctor Riordan checking her over once more.

"She's perfectly fine now."

"Come on then, Mum!" Grace grinned. "Time for your scan!"

Arthur chuckled and then followed Doctor Riordan into the ultrasound room, his family right behind him.

"Lie back on the bed please, Mr Kirkland," Doctor Riordan smiled. "And open your shirt."

"Time for the cold gel, Arthur!" Alfred grinned.

Arthur chuckled and did as Doctor Riordan instructed. He shivered as the gel was put onto his stomach, the ultrasound device following it. They all watched the monitor as Doctor Riordan moved the device around a bit. After a moment, Doctor Riordan pointed to the monitor.

"There's only one this time," she smiled, highlighting the small foetus. She continued to take notes and information down until the scan was finally over. "And we're done! I can get you pictures like last time, if you want?"

"Please," Alfred smiled.

"You have our scan photos?" Melinda asked.

Arthur nodded. "Their in a scrapbook we've made."

"Can we see them?" Grace asked.

"I don't see why not," Alfred said.

Arthur smiled and thanked the doctor as she handed him the appointment card and photos. They smiled and left for home, the girls looking forward to seeing this scrapbook.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A while later, the girls were sat on the sofa with Alfred looking through the scrap book of their scan photos.

"This is so cool," Grace smiled.

"So cool…" Melinda agreed.

"I always looked forward to the times I would see these," Alfred said. "They made up for the time I had to wait to see you two."

They smiled at him and then continued to look through the book.

"When did you make this?" Melinda asked.

"You can't really do a lot when you're pregnant," Arthur smiled. "So, when I got too big to do anything I made this."

"Sorry…" Grace said.

"Don't be silly. It's not like it was your intention to make me fat and lethargic."

"I thought you looked great," Alfred smiled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You have a warped sense of beauty…"

"You have too much doubt," Alfred replied, kissing him.

"I know…" Arthur muttered.

The girls smiled and took the book with them to look through in the back garden, knowing that their parents needed some time alone.

Alfred held Arthur's face softly and made him look at him. Arthur kept looking at his lap though, so Alfred shifted him to make him sit on own lap. Arthur blinked at the change and finally looked at the American.

"You're always the most amazing thing I see," he smiled. "Never doubt that." He kissed him softly, Arthur kissing him back.

"You certainly have a way with words sometimes," Arthur chuckled.

Alfred nuzzled his neck, making him hum softly. Arthur held him close as he felt him smiling, the American grinning up at him. Alfred was slightly surprised when Arthur _smiled_ back.

"You know…" Arthur said, tracing light circles on Alfred's shoulder. "I've missed you a lot…"

Alfred shuddered. "I gathered…"

"Really missed you…" Arthur said, looking at him seductively and squeezing his shoulders. Alfred groaned, feeling Arthur shift in his lap to grind down on him lightly. Arthur then kissed him, running his tongue along Alfred's bottom lip and asking for entrance. After he opened his it, Arthur ravaged Alfred's mouth, tugging on Nantucket. Alfred moaned, so his bit his lip softly; continuing to tug on Nantucket. He squeaked though when Alfred lifted him up as he stood.

"You squeaked again," Alfred smirked.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Wow, you're so demanding," Alfred said, carrying him up to their bedroom. He laid him on the bed where he started to strip himself, walking to the door and shutting it. Arthur was only half done when Alfred turned back around and walked towards the bed, stripping himself as he did so. He helped Arthur finish stripping, getting on top of him and kissing him deeply. He rocked his hips against his, making him shudder and moan. He then put his fingers near Arthur's mouth; the Brit eagerly taking them into his mouth and sucking on them. He pulled them out and started to prep him, pulling his fingers away after a little while making Arthur whine at the loss. It turned into a moan though as Alfred pushed into him gently, starting a slow pace. Arthur wrapped his legs around him, moaning his name and driving him harder into his sweet spot. They both released with a groan, panting and smiling at each other. Alfred pulled out of him and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're mood swings are different than last time," he said.

"Are they?"

"Yeah. Last time you were either happy or randomly crying. This time you randomly want to have sex."

"You can't tell me you're complaining!"

"Of course not!"

"Well, then," Arthur said, getting up and dressing. Alfred got up and dressed too, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his hands on his stomach. Arthur smiled and put his hands on top of his. They looked to their door as they heard heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs. Knocking started on the door, so Alfred went to answer it seeing Grace and Melinda's slightly panicked expressions. Then the large cuts on both their left arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I believe someone has taken blood from myself and Melinda," Grace said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"A combined spell," Melinda said.

"What…? But that could have killed you…" Arthur said.

"We know… But I expect whoever did this had either practiced or was just very skilled…" Grace said.

"What if it was for the entire area?" Melinda said.

"Nothing happened to us," Alfred said.

"I meant Dona and Marco."

After texting them, they found out that they had random cuts on their left arms too.

"You are definitely coming to the world meeting with us," Alfred said.

Both girls nodded in agreement, an uneasy feeling settling as they wondered who it was that was still following them, and why they needed their blood.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. But, I had fun at the theme park! Anyways, good times ahead! Stalker making a move, one baby; boy or girl (it's already decided and named, but your guesses are always welcome!), sexy time, and fainting! Whatever shall happen next? Review to find out!**_


	38. Take it Slow

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Eight**_

_**Take it Slow**_

On the day of the world meeting, the family walked together into the building. The girls had came prepared, Melinda carrying her notebook and Grace her laptop; both knowing that the meeting was going to go in the same pattern. They still couldn't get over how many stereotypes they saw in one room each time, but it was still the same boring repetitive meetings as usual. They were surprised, however, to find that they were the first ones there that day.

"Wow…" Melinda said.

"We're never normally first," Arthur said, setting his briefcase on the table.

"It might be because you panicked and made us rush," Melinda suggested.

"When do you thi-" Alfred started to say.

"Bonjour!"

"Never mind."

"Why are you so happy, Francis?" Arthur growled.

"It is a beautiful day!" the Frenchman smiled.

"And?"

"You are too cynical, Angleterre."

Arthur glared daggers at him, his mood swings making him more volatile towards Francis. The Frenchmen stared at him for a moment before shifting back slightly and glancing at Alfred.

"What is wiz ze daggers?" he asked quietly.

"Just be careful what you say, Dude…"

Before anything too drastic could happen, Feliciano, Ludwig and Dona walked into the room. The distraction gave Francis a chance to escape. The newcomers walked straight over to them, looks of slight concern on their faces.

"Dona said your girls got scratches too," Feliciano said.

"Yeah."

"We were concerned about the cause of the scratch," Ludwig said.

"We're not entirely sure," Arthur said. "But I think it's someone trying to scare us by using our children."

"You're suggesting that someone is deliberately trying to hurt them?"

"That is what I think, simply because Grace said that blood was taken from the cut."

"Someone has their blood?" Feliciano asked.

"What's this about blood? Is this about that cut thing?" Lovino said, walking into the room with Antonio and Marco.

They explained the situation to them too, going through every detail that they knew.

"D'you think Tom and Adam have cuts too?" Alfred pondered out loud.

"Without seeming cruel, I don't many people know about them because they go to a private school."

As if on queue, Matthew, Gilbert, Tom and Adam walked into the room. They looked at the group of nations, seeing their nervous expression.

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred said.

"Hello, Alfred…" Matthew said. "Why does everyone look so nervous…?"

"Has anything happened to Tom and Adam?" Alfred asked.

"No… Why?" Gilbert said. "Should it have?"

"No," Arthur said. "No, that's good."

"Just a few things have been happening; Mel, Grace, Dona and Marco got cuts and we're trying to figure out what's happening," Alfred explained.

"Really? Is it anything to worry about?" Matthew asked.

"No, Tom and Adam should be safe in the private school."

No longer able to procrastinate, the nations sat down and started their meeting; the children sitting at the side out of the way, catching up with each other. Tom and Adam sat with Grace and Dona, catching up on the news from their end; including the kiss between Melinda and Marco. Meanwhile, Marco took Melinda's notebook and continued to read the story she had been writing. When he finished, he looked up at her and smiled.

"That's really, really good!"

Melinda blushed. "Really?"

"Uh huh!"

They looked at the other kids as they started laughing, seeing them all looking at Grace's laptop screen. They moved around to have a look and saw a picture of a baby's face on the screen.

"What are you guys looking at?" Melinda asked, slightly concerned.

"Marco and your's baby!" Grace laughed. She had gone onto a site in which she could merge two photos together to find out what the baby would look like.

"_It's kind of cute…_" Melinda thought.

"_Listen to what he thinks!_" Grace said.

"_You check, I don't want to get yelled at again._"

Grace smiled and listened to Marco's thought, grinning brightly at what he was thinking and telling her sister.

"_Wow… It would be cool if I had a kid like that…_"

They sat around playing on the laptop for a little while, Adam and Tom explaining a blog site to Grace and Dona. They scoffed as they heard the rule that it was to be called Narnia, but Grace signed up for it anyway.

"We'll follow you when we get home," Tom said.

"You'll what?"

"That's the term," Adam explained. "You click the button that says follow and then that persons posts will show up on the Dashboard."

"Oooooh!" Grace smiled. "So, what are you two?"

The twins gave over their URLs, Grace following them so they could follow her later. They all watched as she started to look through things to reblog or post, chuckling as she got the hang of the site fairly quickly. They all looked up and over at Melinda and Marco, watching as they smiled at each other; Marco having been watching her write again.

"Maybe we should help them out," Dona whispered. "Give them another 'accidental' kiss?"

"No…" Grace said. "Looks like our parents are having a break…"

"I didn't mean now! At some point later when there would be no parental consequences!"

All of the children looked around as their parents stood up to go get food, chuckling as the usual suspects snuck out of the room for other reasons. They too stood up, taking their belongings with them into the other room. Melinda, however, paused having forgotten her notebook.

"I'll be right back," she said, going back into the meeting room to get her laptop. It wasn't there though. "Huh…" she sighed, checking the room and asking some of the nations still inside if they'd seen it. Unfortunately, none of them had so she went to search around the building. She ended up in a random part of the building.

"_Are you okay?_" Grace asked her.

"_I can't… Oh, no wait… I've found it!_" Melinda said, walking into a fairly darkish room as she spot her notebook. But it wasn't alone. There was a little purple pouch on it, full of silver powder, and a note was stuck to the cover.

"**I see you**"

Melinda looked around the room, instantly realising that she had been tricked. She ran over to the door, but it slammed shut in her face. She banged on the door with her fist, but got thrown against the opposite wall. She hit her head hard against the wall, instantly feeling the blood soaking against her hair. She barely registered the frantic calling of her name outside the room, but then screamed as she felt something wrap around her neck. She started choking as she was pulled up the wall, her vision going hazy as the oxygen started to fail to get to her brain. The next thing she knew the lights were on and she was in Alfred's arms on the floor. She looked around slightly, feeling a tingling on her head as Grace healed her; the boys were looking at her with concern, Dona was stood with then with a similar expression, Alfred looked worried and Arthur had his arms defensively around his stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Melinda said. She stood up carefully, noticing before she was engulfed in a large group hug that Arthur now had the powder. Everyone of them noticed that when the hug ended, Marco stayed for a moment longer than the others. The group walked back to the meeting hall, Grace grabbing Melinda a plate of food; the older twin eating it quickly.

"Grace, who's Will?" Adam asked when they were all settled.

Grace's hand's balled into fists. "He's a poltergeist that's tormented us since Dad was 7... And now Melinda seems to be his favourite medium for torturing us."

"What's he got against you?" Tom asked.

"He lured me out into the woods when I was 7, and then to a cove… He let me explore for a bit until I found a skeleton, then he attacked me," Melinda explained. "He gave me all the wounds that he'd helped inflict on Dad… and then when Dad, Mum and Grace showed up, he threw me into the water."

"Dad dove in after her and got her out… But by this time, I'd gone black and Mum stayed to try and calm me down," Grace said.

"Dad took me outside, but after a while I blacked out…"

"I was trying to get to William, but Mum was keeping me back… So, I started to throw rocks at him… Well, more like boulders… But, he kept dodging them so I got angrier… I think I used magic and blew the cove apart; encasing me and Mum inside."

"I woke up in hospital, then ended up having to wake Grace as the doctor said she might not have woken up…" Melinda said. "And now he's got help in whatever it is he's trying to do…"

"That freak who followed us?" Dona asked.

"Yeah… Most likely," Melinda said. "And whoever stole our blood, attacked me at school, and helped blow up the tech and maths areas."

The kids sighed, deciding that it was better if they didn't obsess for that moment. They all went back to what they were doing earlier; Grace, Dona, Tom and Adam plotting, and Melinda and Marco writing and reading obliviously. The larger group grinned at each other, a plan and a back-up decided. They just needed to wait for the right moment.

"I need a drink…" Melinda said, standing up.

"I'll come with you," Marco said, standing too.

The group nodded and watched them walk off, grinning to each other before sneakily following them.

"Why did you come with me?" Melinda asked curiously. "I'm just getting a drink…"

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Marco replied.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Melinda smiled. "I'm only in the other room, not half way around the building."

"I don't want to take any risks."

"So, you want to be my bodyguard?"

"Pretty much."

"That's sweet," Melinda smiled, getting a cup and pouring out some water. Marco waited for her to finish drinking, smiling brightly at her.

Hiding, the other teenagers watched them. Dona nudged Grace as the other two started to walk towards the meeting room again. Grace nodded and clicked her fingers, causing the two to trip into each other.

Melinda squeaked and landed on the floor, Marco falling on top of her. They looked at each other, unable to look away despite how close they were. Melinda couldn't move even if she wanted to, Marco's breath quickening as he kept glancing at her lips. Melinda noticed his glances, but put up no fight. She closed her eyes as she felt Marco's lips on her own, kissing him back; the pair kissing for a while as the other teenagers grinned at their success.

"Well, that was… different…" Melinda said slightly breathlessly as Marco pulled back for air.

"Yeah…" he said. "Good… different?"

"Yeah."

They sat up, not really knowing what to do. They'd kissed again. Purposely this time. But neither knew if it held any meaning or not. Were there feelings behind it or was it spur of the moment? Marco could tell Melinda was confused, so smiled softly.

"We'll take it as slow as you want," he said.

"Thank you," Melinda smiled. "Come on, let's go back now… They're probably coming up with all sorts as to why we're not back yet."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Things continued in the same way; the kids grinning at each other secretly, Melinda and Marco writing and reading and the nations arguing about the usual things. That was until Grace found that someone was trying to hack her laptop. She grinned, blocking the hacker every which way they went before hacking them back. She managed to hack through to a video feed and-

"Ed?"

"That's Edward?" Adam asked.

"Damn, you caught me!" the blonde boy smirked.

"So that's why you got through my defences so easily," Grace smirked.

Tom deadpanned. "You're perfect for each other…"

They all started talking, Grace catching him up on what had happened, smiling and getting distracted for a moment when she looked at her sister again. The older twin had her head resting on Marco's shoulder, the fatigue of the events earlier finally hitting her. She woke up after a little while, smiling sleepily at Marco who was holding her carefully. They all looked around at the nations, seeing that the meeting was letting out. However, Arthur and Alfred stood and moved to the front. Grace shut her laptop down quickly, the kids getting themselves sorted fast before turning their attention to the two nations.

"We have something else to say," Arthur smiled.

"We're having another baby," Alfred grinned.

Nations and children went over and started congratulating them, asking questions about the gender and if it was one baby or more.

"Only one this time," Alfred said.

"We find out the gender at the next scan," Arthur smiled.

Once the nations and their children started to disperse, the two English speaking nations looked at their girls and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, Dad," Melinda smiled.

Arthur couldn't stop smiling, putting his arm around Melinda as they walked; Alfred doing the same to Grace. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment; there were no problems in their minds, just their happy family.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Attacks at a world meeting! Things are getting challenging for them, aren't they?**_

_**Arthur: He kissed her.**_

_**Alfred: -not sure what to do-**_

_**Me: -takes the chastity belt away from Arthur- Stop cock-blocking. Guys, reviews will keep these two happy and distract them from any further… incidents between the girls and the guys. ;] **_


	39. In Which a Fairytale Become a Nightmare

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Thirty Nine**_

_**In Which a Fairytale Become a Nightmare**_

The world meeting had been and passed, Arthur taking the sack of powder back home with them to investigate. He discovered that it was indeed sleeping powder, but there was a magical ingredient in it that he couldn't identify. It annoyed him to no end, but he concluded that it was definitely that which infected Melinda.

It was no December, and the family were each just enjoying the holiday in their own ways. Alfred and Arthur were laying in bed together, and the girls were sat in Melinda's room on the window seat looking out at the snow.

Arthur had grown considerably in size since the world meeting, now knowing that he was having another little girl. He smiled radiantly at Alfred as the American ran his hand over his bump, Alfred smiling back and thinking he looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. Arthur chuckled, knowing exactly what Alfred was thinking, so the American kissed him.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Alfred asked.

"You," Arthur smirked.

"You got me for Christmas before the girls were one!" Alfred grinned.

"That's true," Arthur chuckled.

"You can still have me though."

"I'm glad."

Back with the girls, they had separated to get dressed so that they could play in the snow. Melinda was looking at her phone, smiling at a text she'd received from Marco. She replied just as Grace walked into the room. She looked over her sisters shoulder.

"What's it say?" Grace asked.

Melinda jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Grace grinned. "So!"

"He said he can imagine the smile on my face cos he knows how much I like snow…"

"Awwww!" Grace grinned, hugging her sister. "That's so cute!"

Melinda blushed, but smiled.

Grace giggled. "Text him back saying 'why imagine my smile when you can come over and see it for yourself'!"

Melinda laughed.

"I'm serious! If you don't do it, I will!"

"I'm laughing cos I've already done it!"

"Oh…" Grace said. "I didn't realise you had from this angle."

Melinda smiled. "I thought you'd read my mind, as that was word for word!"

"Nope!" Grace laughed. "I just know you too well!"

Melinda grinned and ran downstairs, Grace following after her and heading straight out into the snow. They started a snowball fight, Marco showing up with Edward not long afterwards and joining in.

Up in the bedroom, the couple listened as the girls charged down the stairs and chuckled.

"Gotta love snowy holidays," Alfred smiled. "You must be in a good mood."

"How can I not be?"

"Why are you happy?"

"Because I'm in a warm bed with you next to me."

"That's a good reason."

"What about you? Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm always happy when I'm with you," Alfred said, smiling softly and resting their foreheads together. Arthur closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep again as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair gently. Alfred smiled as Arthur slept soundly, getting up and having a quick drink before getting back into bed. As soon as he'd laid down, Arthur instantly latched onto him and nuzzled him with a soft smile. "Arthur?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Lily…"

"Lily?" Alfred asked, Arthur nodding. "I'm confused… Who's Lily?"

"Baby…"

"The baby's Lily?" A nod. "What does she look like?" A frown. "What's up?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why'd you frown after I asked what Lily looked like?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"What she looks like…"

"Dang, guess we're going to have to be patient," Alfred said. "I like the name Lily though."

"Yeah," Arthur smiled.

"Very cute."

Outside, Grace and Edward sat by the trees in the garden, smiling and laughing. Edward put his arm around her, Grace smiling and kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. They looked at the other two, watching them.

Marco was laying on the snow, Melinda having tackled him a moment before. She stood up and let him stand too, the boy smiling at her. Melinda smiled back and hugged him, looking up at him.

"You've gotten taller," she said.

"Have I?"

"Yeah."

"Huh… I didn't think I had," Marco smiled.

"Well, you have! And it means I have to go on my tiptoes to do this," Melinda said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

Marco chuckled. "Or I could just do this," he said, swooping down and picking her up just under her bottom. Melinda squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck on reflex. "There," Marco grinned, looking up at her.

Melinda giggled. "You're an odd child," she smiled.

Marco smiled back and spun her, making Melinda laugh.

"Can you believe they're still not together…" Grace sighed.

"I know…" Edward said. "They act like they are sometimes and it's so confusing!"

"I know… But it's their choice."

"Do they know how they feel about each other?"

"I think so…" Grace said uncertainly. "But to what extent, I don't know…"

Edward sighed so Grace hugged him and nuzzled him. He smiled and kissed the side of her head, feeling her shiver as the snow started to melt through her clothes.

"Come on," he smiled. "Let's go sit inside."

"Good idea," Grace said. "I'll light the fire in the living room."

The pair went inside, taking their coats and shoes off and sitting in the living room in front of the large fireplace. Grace smiled when she heard in her head that Melinda and Marco were going for a walk, telling her sister she'd tell their parents where she'd gone if they asked.

Melinda and Marco walked around the side of the house into the front garden and out of the gate, Marco watching her as she looked around; she had a soft smile on her face as she looked around at all the snow covered buildings, her eyes twinkling with something he couldn't quite place.

"You really love snow, huh?"

Melinda looked up at him. "Yeah, I think it looks really pretty. Sort of like a fairy tale."

"You and your books," he chuckled softly.

"It sort of makes me feel like I'm in a fairy tale," Melinda said. "I mean, where some of my life has been like a Stephen King novel, it's nice to just walk though the snow and see something naturally beautiful."

Marco smiled, resisting the urge to call her his princess. Melinda could see the thought on his face without reading his mind, so decided to tease him a little.

"I think I've found the prince for my story."

Marco blushed. "You know, it's rude to read peoples minds when they don't know you're doing it…"

"I didn't read your mind," Melinda said honestly. "I was talking about Johnny Depp." Marco deadpanned as she smirked. "He doesn't answer my phone calls, so I guess I have to look a bit closer to home."

Realising she was mucking around, he laughed and pushed her into a bank of snow jokingly. Melinda laughed and pulled him down with her, smiling softly and brushing some snow from his hair.

"Thanks," he said, brushing some snow from her beanie.

"You knocked my hat!" she smiled, sorting it out.

"You look cute with it on," he smiled.

"Thanks."

They stood up, continuing to walk through the streets; not realising that they were being watched. The man followed after them quietly, neither realising he was getting closer to them. Or that he had a knife. It was Marco who heard him first; the man's footsteps crunching in some fresh snow. He pushed Melinda out of the way as the man struck. The girl screamed as she fell into the snow, looking up and seeing Marco convulse in shock as the man held him by his coat, his knife long enough to stab through the thick material all the way into him.

"MARCO!"

The man turned on Melinda, the girl standing quickly and looking at his masked face. He pushed Marco aside, the boy gasping for breath and holding his wound, then lunged at her. Melinda screamed, but managed to disarm him using the techniques she'd remembered from Yao and Kiku. She watched the man run off for a moment, then dropped to her knees next to Marco.

"Marco?" she asked, the boy opening his eyes slightly. "I… Don't worry, I'll sort you out…" She quickly opened his coat and lifted up his shirt. She gagged slightly at the sight of all the blood, but kept her cool and started to heal him.

"Mel! Marco!"

Melinda continued to heal Marco, but looked up and saw Grace and Edward running up the street towards them. Grace knelt next to her sister.

"You close the wounds, I'll replace the blood and oxygen…" Grace said, starting her charm.

"I-I w-was t-trying," Melinda said, trying not to cry. Marco held onto her arm, the girl shifting slightly and holding his hand as he finally passed out. Melinda held his hand tightly, finding through her crystal that one of his lungs had been punctured. She healed that too, finally healing his flesh wound. Grace continued to regenerate his blood, both twins looking up as Alfred rushed over to them having seen Grace and Edward rush off in panic.

"What happened?" he asked.

"W-we were a-attacked... H-he pushed m-me out o-of the w-way... T-the guy s-stabbed him then w-went f-for m-me... B-But I-I d-defended myself and he r-ran off…"

Grace checked Marco's pulse and breathing, finding it was back to normal, then opened one of his eyes and shaded it then exposed it, seeing them dilate and contract. "Good, his nervous system wasn't damaged." She closed his coat, and then woke him up, helping him sit up. "Marco… Can you remember what just happened?"

Marco paused for a moment, thinking. "We were attacked by some weird guy in a mask."

"Okay… Now try and remember these colours in sequence; red, blue, green, yellow, orange."

Marco paused for a moment again. "Red, blue, green… yellow and orange…"

Grace smiled and moved out of the way, berating Alfred for coming outside in his pyjamas. Knowing everything was okay now, he saluted to Grace sarcastically and then hurried home to ease Arthur's nerves.

Marco looked at Melinda and held her face softly, seeing the tears in her eyes. He hugged her, holding her tightly as she cried.

"D-don't e-ever d-do t-that a-again…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her tighter. "I knew you'd be able to heal me… I couldn't do anything if you were the one hurt… and I wouldn't have been able to get you to the hospital in time."

"I-idiot…"

"I'd rather die than watch you do the same…"

"I'd rather you didn't die…" she said, looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'd rather not die either…" Marco said, wiping her tears away. "But if it were a choice between you and me, I'd rather you survived."

Melinda looked at him for a moment, so many different emotions swimming through her head. She needed to be sure he was really there, that she wasn't making this up.

So she kissed him.

Marco was startled at first, but then kissed her back.

Grace and Edward grinned at the pair kissing in the snow, but both new that they weren't getting together; that would be too simple for them.

Back at the house, Arthur was holding his bump and breathing deeply. He was pacing and trying to keep calm. He looked around when he heard the door go, and hurried to see Alfred taking off his coat and shoes.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They're fine; Melinda's a little shook up, but everything's okay."

Arthur visibly relaxed. "What happened?"

"Apparently Mel and Marco got attacked by some guy in a mask. Marco pushed her out of the way leading to him getting stabbed. Mel kicked the guys ass though and made him run, then the girls healed Marco," Alfred said, Arthur's eyes widening. "But they're okay."

The both sat on the sofa together, Alfred rubbing Arthur's bump soothingly.

"Okay, don't get mad at me for making you talk again," Alfred said. "But why the name Lily?"

"I don't know."

"I like it, but I was just wondering why you randomly chose it in your sleep."

"I had one of those dreams again…" Arthur said.

"Really? You said you didn't know what she looked like though…"

"I don't… You were talking to her while I was out of the room…"

"What was I saying?"

"I can't remember now…"

"Damn it. I'm going to have to probe your mind to find out!" Alfred laughed.

"I'd rather you probed somewhere else," Arthur smirked, his mood swings kicking in.

"I don't think I can get information from there," Alfred smiled.

"You never know," Arthur said, moving closer to him with half-lidded eyes.

"If I probed there I'd probably only get my name," Alfred smirked.

They couldn't continued though as the girls walked in through the backdoor, hurrying around to change the damp clothes. The two nations in the living room chuckled, snuggling up on the sofa and relaxing, wondering what was going to happen next.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: LE SHOCK! Marco got stabbed! But, who's the mystery man behind the mask? Whatever shall happen next? Review to find out!**_


	40. Crash and Crumble

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty**_

_**Crash and Crumble**_

Over the course of the next few days, not much happened for finding the masked man but Marco did text Melinda saying that he'd gotten smothered after he told his parents. Grace started to go round Edward's a bit more, coming home on evening and telling them about his little sister. Her name was Emily. Arthur was shocked when he heard about her; she was blonde with grey eyes and apparently very independent despite being only eight. Arthur was startled as she reminded of him of his Emily; the girl who had died. They asked what their last name was and found it was Alden. Just like Emily.

Apart from the mystery of the Alden's, Arthur also noticed a change in Alfred. It was something that he'd slowly started to pick up on over the past few years, but for some reason he could see it clearer that year. Alfred was quieter, eating slower and just generally upset when he wasn't talking to the girls or Arthur. The Brit had tried to find out what the matter was, but got the same answers:

"It's something I have to do alone" or "a day is coming that I don't like; it's the same in summer… I just don't like those days…"

At that moment, the girls were in Melinda's room reading and talking about texts that Marco was sending Melinda, and Alfred and Arthur were laying in bed; Alfred rubbing Arthur's bump softly. After a little while, Arthur got up to have a shower, leaving Alfred with nothing to do. He looked out of the window and saw that it was snowing again, smiling and going to check if the girls were in bed or outside. He looked in Grace's room first and saw that it was empty, so moved onto Melinda's. He could hear them talking, so didn't know whether or not he should go in or not. But, in that time Grace had noticed his shadow under the door.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Dad."

Alfred opened the door, looking a little annoyed. "I was doing no such thing. I just got here!"

"Really?" Grace asked sceptically.

"Really," Alfred said, feeling a little hurt. "What, don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you… but I thought you had a bit more respect for our privacy."

"Well, I didn't hear anything…" Alfred said, turning around. "I was only coming to see if you two were okay, but I know when I'm not wanted." He walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Grace rolled her eyes and followed him. "I didn't say that Dad and you fully well know it."

"Just go back to your sister. You were clearly having an important conversation."

"I can talk to her anytime."

"No time like the present," Alfred said, walking into the bedroom.

Grace followed after him. "Hey!" she said, poking him in the back.

"What?" Alfred asked, finally looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alfred asked, gathering clothes to change into.

"Speaking to you like that…"

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't…"

"Sure it is."

"Dad…"

"What?"

"I know when you're not okay…"

"I'm fine, Grace. Now could you please leave so I can get dressed."

Grace sighed and walked out, Arthur passing her in the hall and seeing she looked a little upset. He walked into the bedroom and saw Alfred dressing, his expression numb.

"Is everything alright, Love?"

"Peachy," Alfred replied, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Arthur got dressed while Alfred was in the bathroom, waiting for him. He was surprised when Alfred simply walked in and put his trainers on.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just for a drive."

"Okay… Do you know where you're going?"

"Just around."

"Okay… Be careful… It's still ice even if there's a new layer of snow."

"Yeah…" Alfred said distantly, leaving the room and walking downstairs. He grabbed the car keys and then walked out to the car, driving away to clear his head.

The girls heard him go, then heard Arthur shuffle down stairs to do some cleaning. They sighed and followed him seeing him cleaning the living room to unnatural tidiness.

"Mum?" Melinda said.

"Oh, hello girls," he smiled.

"The living room his clean now," Melinda smiled.

"I'm just doing this last bit," he said, turning back to his cleaning.

Melinda walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, Arthur looking around at her.

"You're worrying," she smiled. "Why don't you sit down and I'll finish this?"

"No, I've just about finished," Arthur said, smiling softly. "It's fine."

He finished the last bit and then smiled at the girls, both smiling back but Grace's being fairly forced. Melinda hugged her, Arthur looking on in confusion.

"What's wrong, Grace?" he asked.

"Just feels like it's my fault Dad went out…" she muttered against Melinda's shoulder.

"No, it's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have spoken to him like that…"

"Like what?" Arthur asked, looking between the twins. Melinda sighed and explained what had been said, Arthur hugging Grace too. "It's not your fault at all… Your Dad's just a bit sensitive at the moment."

Melinda moved away from them to give them some space, the coat rack catching her attention. "He's wearing that bomber jacket again."

"It's the only jacket he wears…" Grace said.

"I wonder why."

Arthur shrugged. "I didn't give it to him, so it must have been sometime after the revolution."

"Huh… I'm sure we'll find out eventually," Melinda said. "So, who wants lunch?"

They chuckled and said what they wanted, sitting down and letting Melinda go to the kitchen to make their lunch. She came back and handed them their plates, hurrying back to get her own and sitting down. They looked around when they heard sirens, seeing an ambulance driving as fast as it could through the streets.

"I wonder what's happened," Melinda pondered.

"Some idiot's probably got careless and skidded on the road in the ice," Grace said, eating her sandwich.

Melinda shrugged. "Mind if I put the TV on? I want to watch the news."

"Not at all," Arthur smiled.

Melinda grinned and turned the TV on, flicking to the news channel and smiling as pictures of the snow were shown.

"_As you can see from picture sent in from viewers, the snow has made a big impact once more. With the school holidays now upon us there's more chance to enjoy the lovely weather_," the reporter said.

"There's always a but," Melinda said.

"_However-_"

"See!"

"_The icy conditions have made the busy roads treacherous,_" the reporter continued, pausing as footage of a car crash started to play. "_In central London, an accident has occurred shutting off most of the roads in the area. A white male in his late teens has been rushed to hospital after his car skidded, over-turned and rolled through thick traffic. The condition of the young man is unknown._"

They watched the footage in stunned silence, Arthur standing up.

"Mum, sit down…" Grace said. "You can't go out like this and we don't even know for definite…"

"They always call the next of kin of someone's been admitted to hospital," Melinda said. "They just said 'a white male in his late teens'; that could be anyone!"

"But look at the car!" Arthur said, taking the remote and rewinding the footage, pausing it on the vehicle. "I told him to be careful! That idiot!"

"Mum, listen to us!" Grace said. "We don't even know if it's Dad and getting this worked up about it isn't healthy for you _or_ Lily!"

The girls forced him to sit down, hugging him as they heard the ambulance drive past again.

A little while later, Arthur froze as the phone rang. Grace smiled at him and got up to answer it, Melinda staying with Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Hell, it's Doctor Riordan."

"Oh, hello… Do you want Mum?"

"Yes, please."

"Mum," Grace smiled. "It's Doctor Riordan!"

Arthur stood carefully and took the phone. "Hello, Doctor… What can I do for you?"

"I have to do this to protocol…" she sighed. "You've been listed as the next of kin to Alfred F Jones. He's been admitted to A&E after a car accident."

"O-oh… he has…"

"He's being prepped for surgery at the moment, and he was uncurious on arrival. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"He's broken his right arm and leg… Fractured his left ankle… A few of his ribs are broken…" she paused and took a deep breath. "He's fractured his skull… and there's slight internal bleeding along the bottom of his rib cage… I am so sorry."

"He'll be fine though, won't he?" Arthur asked with a slightly desperate tone.

"His condition is critical… But, after surgery, he should be fine. His injuries were healing when the ambulance arrived. We just need to make sure it heals in the right places."

"Thank you…"

"I have to go get ready for the surgery now. If you come to the hospital enter through the main doors, but take a left. A special unit has been supplied for nations, and you'll find a waiting room."

"Thank you… and please… take good care of that idiot for me…"

"I will."

Arthur hung up the phone and then turned to his girls. "We're going to the hospital."

"How?" Melinda asked. "We've got no car…"

"And you're not walking out in this ice…" Grace said.

"Don't question me!"

"How's about I call Uncle Mattie," Melinda suggested. "They're in the area for Christmas… I'll see if he can give us a lift…"

Arthur and Grace nodded, so Melinda got her mobile and dialled his number. Matthew answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Melinda!" he smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine…" Melinda said quietly. "A-are you busy at the moment?"

"No, why?"

"Could you take us to the hospital please? Dad's been in a car accident…"

"What?" Matthew said in shock.

"It was on the news just now… There was a car accident in central London… and Dad was the driver that got taken to the hospital…"

"I'll be right there!" Matthew said before hanging up.

It didn't take long for Matthew to get to their house, being able to drive a bit faster on the snow that others in the area. Arthur and the girls carefully got into his car, Matthew waiting for them to buckle in before driving towards the hospital.

"C-can I join you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course you can!" Arthur said. "Why did you ask?"

"I didn't want to intrude…"

"You could never intrude, Uncle Matthew," Grace smiled.

"Besides, he's your twin brother. You have just as much right to be here as any of us," Melinda smiled.

"So, feel free to 'intrude' as much as you like," Arthur smiled.

Not before long, they pulled up outside of the hospital and got to a special section that Arthur had been instructed to go to when it was time for Lily to arrive; it was a secret area for the nations to be tended to. They hurried over to the receptionist who told them that Alfred was still in surgery at that moment, and to wait in the waiting room until Doctor Riordan came out for them.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, everyone was still sat in the waiting room getting more and more stressed. They all looked up when Doctor Riordan walked into the room.

"We've stabilised him, but until the anaesthesia wears off we can't be certain of any other possible problems. We did stop the internal bleeding successfully though," she said.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"You can see him when you're ready," she smiled. "He's in room 3."

They thanked the doctor again and then walked to Room 3. Too say they were shocked when they opened the door would be an understatement; Grace had a bad case of déjà vu, Matthew and Melinda went silent, and Arthur rushed to his husband's side.

Alfred was unconscious in the bed, attached to lots of different wires and tube including one in his mouth. Arthur smoothed his hair from his face, looking around at the girls.

"Hey look," Melinda said, pointing to a table in the room. "His glasses and jacket are okay…"

"Oh thank goodness those replaceable objects are okay!" Grace snapped. "I don't know what we would have done…"

"Grace! Don't speak to your sister like that!" Arthur said whilst Matthew watched from his chair by Alfred's bed in shock.

"The glasses aren't replaceable…" Melinda said. "Dad said they're Texas…"

"I meant that jacket!"

"Girls!"

They were distracted as Alfred started to cough because of the tube in his mouth. Arthur called the doctor who hurried into the room, changed the tube for one for his nose and then took some notes and left them alone.

"Are you okay, Love?" Arthur asked, holding his face softly.

Alfred opened his eyes slightly and blearily, still a bit out of it. "Huh?"

"Still a bit out of it, are we?" Arthur smiled softly.

"Uh huh…" Alfred smiled. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Matthew said.

"I thought I told you to be careful!" Arthur said.

"Moron cut me off…"

"Doesn't mean you should roll your car!" Arthur said.

"What?" Matthew said, having not known that detail.

"Caught the front… I swerved… skid… flip… out…"

"Is that all you remember? Not the car or the driver?" Arthur asked.

"S'all…"

"Okay," Arthur said, squeezing his hand.

"So, why were you driving anyway?" Matthew asked.

Alfred looked at him. "I needed to clear my head…"

"Oh!" Matthew said, his face dropping. "That…"

Arthur and the girls looked at them confused, growing more so when Matthew sighed.

"It's going to kill you one day, you know," the Canadian said, looking at his brother seriously.

"I didn't know this was going to happen…" the American replied.

"But it always does! You get depressed and then get hurt! That depresses you more and then you get hurt again!"

"Hmmm…" Alfred sighed, looking himself over. "Wow…"

"You could have killed yourself…" Arthur said.

Alfred looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Arthur said, hugging him.

"I am so sorry if I scared you," Alfred said.

Arthur smiled at him softly and kissed him, Alfred kissing him back. They kissed for a moment, pulling back when they heard the girls chuckle and saw Matthew looking at a different part of the room.

"Sorry, Mattie," Alfred grinned.

"Don't worry, eh…"

They soon found out that Alfred would need to spend a couple of days in hospital, but would be home in time for Christmas. They were all pleased, although Alfred complained about having to stay in hospital, and Matthew offered to help in anyway he could. Alfred smiled at Grace, the younger twin smiling back at him and hugging him; apologizing for how she acted earlier. Arthur smiled at them, rubbing his bump softly. He just hoped that nothing else bad would happen before Christmas.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Bet you didn't see that coming? And so to explain Alfred's drugged explanation: Alfred was driving along the streets of London as best he could when some douche cut him off, catching the front of the car and making him lose control of it. He skidded, flipped, and then rolled.**_

_**Alfred: You always make me get hurt!**_

_**Me: No, Melinda gets hurt too.**_

_**Arthur: You're evil.**_

_**Me: Yep. Pretty much. But, anyways, review to find out what will happen next!**_


	41. A Very Merry Christmas

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty One**_

_**A Very Merry Christmas**_

Alfred was very pleased that he was a fairly quick healer. He was an abnormal healer; his ribs, ankle and leg healing whilst he was in the hospital. When he came home, all he had left were the bruises, scratches and arm cast. Matthew kept his promise; driving Arthur, Melinda and Grace to and from the hospital over those days, and helping bring Alfred home. Arthur continued to slyly question Alfred about what was getting him so down, but the American couldn't bring himself to tell him. He didn't want to upset Arthur, as he had been through it before.

At that moment, it was Christmas Eve and the girls were putting presents under the tree. Melinda was grinning happily whereas Grace was slightly more slow.

"It kills the magic of Christmas having to put your own gifts under the tree…" she sighed, making Arthur chuckle.

"Are you kidding me?" Melinda said. "I like this!"

"What, because you get to cop a feel at your presents?" Grace asked.

"Noooooo!" Melinda grinned.

"Now that _does_ kill the magic of Christmas!" Grace said. "It's supposed to be a surprise, Mel!"

"It's not like I can guess through the wrappers is it!" Melinda said. "If I really wanted to know I'd read some minds!"

"You'd better not!" Arthur said.

"I haven't!" Melinda said quickly. She put the final present under the tree and then sat back, smiling. "This is nice."

Grace nodded. "Do we get a night cap this year?" she asked looking at her parents.

Arthur thought about it and then looked at Alfred.

"Only a little," he smiled. Arthur nodded his agreement, so Alfred got up and went into the kitchen to make the eggnog. The girls waited, Melinda laughing at Grace bouncing slightly only to be hugged tightly. Alfred came back with their drinks, both girls grinning and drinking it after thanking their father. Grace started to drink it faster than she should though.

"Grace, slow down!"

"Why are you so speedy today?" Melinda asked, laughing.

"I guess I'm excited," Grace shrugged.

A few minutes after they finished their drinks, the girls were sent to bed leaving their parents alone in the living room. They were comfortable for a little while, Alfred rubbing Arthur's bump softly and soothingly with his uninjured hand. But, Arthur started to fall asleep on him, so Alfred smiled and took him to bed carefully; Arthur clinging to him in his sleep and nuzzling him.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda was growing too used to waking at 5am. While the rest of her family were sleeping soundly in their beds, she was sat on her window seat looking out at the freshly falling snow. She sighed quietly, looking out into the woods behind their house.

"Merry Christmas."

Melinda jumped at the quiet voice in her ear, looking around and seeing Grace laughing quietly at her.

"Fuck off," she whispered defensively.

"Sorry," Grace replied.

Melinda sighed. "Merry Christmas," she said, Grace smiling and sitting down with her. "The snow looks pretty thick."

"I hope everyone can get here okay," Grace said.

"Me too…" Melinda said. "It's still pretty… Anyway, how long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up."

"I've been awake since 5 again…"

"Still?"

"Yeah…"

Grace looked at her sister again, trying to think of some reason that would make her constantly wake up at 5am. She couldn't so simply, put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Let's go wake Mum and Dad," she said.

Melinda nodded, so the pair walked into their parents bedroom and smiled at them. Arthur was partially awake, but Alfred was completely awake, smoothing his hand over the bump and holding Arthur gently. They both looked around at the girls and smiled, knowing that they weren't going to leave yet. They all walked downstairs together, having some breakfast before going into the living room to open presents. They gave each other the presents, grinning and taking turns to open them.

"Mel…" Alfred said, reading the tag on his first present. He grinned and opened it to find a blue Superman t-shirt. "Cool! Thanks, Sweetie!"

Melinda smiled, but both twins looked at Arthur as he grumbled.

"Damn superhero shirts…"

Alfred laughed, Arthur glaring at the shirt.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"Your Mom had a… weird experience with one of my other superhero shirts," Alfred explained. "He _liked_ it!"

Arthur glared at him instead, so Grace turned to her sister and told her to open a gift.

"It's from you," the older girl smiled. She opened it to see a very technical looking pen.

"I thought it'll make it easier to type things up…" Grace smiled. "The pen detects the word your writing and saves it here, all you need to do is plug it in and enter the text into a word document!"

"Wow! Thank you!"

Grace opened her first present from Arthur and Alfred, finding a t-shirt saying 'you just got pwned by a girl". She grinned and hugged them both, sitting back as Arthur picked up his present.

"Alfred," he read, smiling. He opened the gift and found a box. Inside the box were pieces of paper. Notes. "_I thought it's been a while since you've had any fun, so I thought I'd set you this challenge. Follow the clues and maybe you'll find something nice at the end of it._" Arthur looked up at Alfred in confusion, Alfred smiling at him. He decided to go search after the other presents were open.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It was roughly around 10:30, and Melinda was sat next to Alfred testing out her new pen; Alfred watching her write and smiling as his new shirt fit perfectly. Grace was in the shower, and Arthur was sat opposite Melinda and Alfred looking at the first clue.

"I'm going to have a look around," he said, standing up. He walked up the stairs carefully and then looked in their bedroom. He looked around for a bit before rooting around the bottom of the wardrobe and finding another box. Inside, he found another clue and a key; he ended up walking around the house finding clue after clue until he finally climbed into attic. He looked around again, blinking as he found a treasure chest. He tried to open it and then realised that he needed a key. Using the one he had found, he opened the chest and then called out.

"Alfred!"

"Yeah?" came a reply.

"I found it…"

He didn't take his eyes off of the chest even as Alfred walked into the room.

"Found what?"

Arthur took a glass bottle out of the chest, looking inside it and seeing a tiny ship. His ship. The Bloody Rose.

"I made it myself," Alfred smiled. Arthur looked up at him with teary eyes. "Before you start crying, look in the chest." Arthur did so. "What do you see?"

Arthur put the bottle down carefully and picked up a scroll. He opened it carefully and saw that it was a map of America with a little 'x' on it.

"X marks the spot," he said.

"Where's the x?" Alfred asked.

Arthur put the map down and hugged him, resting his head over Alfred's heart. "Right here."

"Exactly," Alfred smiled, hugging him back as Arthur held him tighter. "You did say you wanted me for Christmas."

"You're such an idiot…" Arthur said, smiling brightly up at him.

"I love you too," Alfred said, smiling back.

Arthur kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck and closing his eyes.

"You know that key is a skeleton key," Alfred said as they pulled apart.

"Is it? What else does it open?"

"Did you look at the very bottom of the chest?"

Arthur looked in the chest again, Alfred pointing out a little heart-shaped key hole. Arthur put the key into the whole, blinking as he found a secret compartment holding a scrapbook. He took it out, looking at Alfred in confusion.

"It's my memories," Alfred smiled. "Every picture I could find of us throughout time. That was a key to my heart, and you now hold the contents."

Arthur was silent for a moment, looking away from Alfred and flicking through the book. He smiled at each picture, holding the book close as he stood. He kissed Alfred deeply, the American kissing him back just as deep. The pair continued to make out for a little while until Alfred pulled back for air.

"You… really like… kissing me… today, huh…?" he panted.

"I suppose…" Arthur smiled.

Alfred hugged him softly. "I thought you needed a little bit of fun after what's been happening lately…" he said, glancing at his cast. "I know I've probably not been the most entertaining person to be around lately and I'm sorry…"

"Thank you, Love," Arthur smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

During the earlier part of the afternoon, the other nations and children started to show up like they did every year. With the adults talking, that left Melinda, Grace, Tom, Adam, Dona and Marco to hang around talk about how their Christmas' had gone so far. While they were talking, Melinda went to the kitchen and got Dona and Tom their drinks before heading back to get Marco and Adam's.

Tom poked his tongue out at Adam. "She loves me more!"

"She loves Marco more though," Dona whispered.

Adam poked his tongue out at Tom, but then sniggered at Dona's comment. Melinda gave them their drinks, distracting Marco for that moment and then left to get her own drink. She sat down and sipped it. Adam was still grinning about the comment, slowly drawing their attention so Tom nudged him.

"Ow! Hey!" he huffed. "Jeez… No wonder they call you Voldemort…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The other kids looked at him, the adults glancing too. Adam smirked at his brother who glared at him.

"I AM NOT VOLDEMORT!"

"Calm down, Tom…" Grace said.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"And you," Grace said, pointing at Adam. "Stop aggravating him!"

Adam held his hands up. "Not doing anything!"

"You know exactly what you're doing."

"I'm doing nothing!"

"Really? So, who was it that mentioned Voldemort?"

"Just drop it, Grace!" Melinda said. "He's stopped now!"

Grace looked at Melinda and then stormed out of the room. The boys looked at each other, feeling guilty now that they'd dragged their cousins into their argument.

"Sorry," they said to each other.

Melinda smiled, Grace smirking as she came back into the room. Dona and Marco grinned, finally catching up with the girls' plan.

"You two planned that, didn't you…?" Tom asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Grace said, sitting and sipping the drink she'd gotten.

"I do believe you need an Oscar, Sis," Melinda grinned, high fiving her.

"Thanks, may I should take Drama in Year 9!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking or challenging each other on the Wii; Adam pouting as Melinda beat him at baseball. Marco had laughed, but then got a taste of his own medicine as Dona beat him at Sword Fighting. Everyone enjoyed themselves, eventually going outside and playing with the snow.

Everyone went home around 9pm, Arthur already falling asleep against Alfred. The American helped him get into bed, the girls turning in themselves. He got him onto the bed and helped him change, laying back with him and kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur."

"Merry Christmas… Alfred…"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Sorry, if this sucks guys. I was watching Supernatural at the same time as writing this! Anyways, continue to review and things because next chapter is a very interesting one.**_

_**Alfred: What do you mean?**_

_**Me: Important questions like who the attacker is will be answered, so review guys so that you can find ou!**_


	42. Lost and Found

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Two**_

_**Lost and Found**_

The following months went by with little hassle from anything nation, ghost or human. The girls had gone back to school, and Arthur and Alfred were getting ready for their new arrival.

It was the beginning of March, and the girls were sat in the living room with their parents; Melinda reading through a letter that they had received from the school saying that they had been chosen for a community project that day.

"Do we really have to do this?" she asked.

"If you've been chosen by the school then yes," Alfred said.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Grace whined.

"I had no input and no I can't get you out of it… it should be a good experience for you both," Arthur said.

"Dona and Marco are stuck with us, so I guess it's not all bad," Melinda said.

Grace sighed. "Yeah… Oh well, we can get out of normal lessons too."

The girls sighed and stood, picking up their school bags as they walked out of the room. Their parents followed them, watching them from the doorway as they smiled, waved and walked to school. The girls got to school quickly as per usual and sat in the canteen as instructed and waited for when they would be collected. Dona and Marco soon hurried over too, Dona sitting next to Grace and Marco next to Melinda. They smiled at each other, ignoring the humming of _Love is in the Air_ from Dona and Grace.

"What do you want from us?" Melinda asked, sighing.

"Are you two together or not?" Grace asked.

They looked at each other, blushing slightly as they didn't know the answer.

"Marco, just kiss her," Dona said, causing her cousin to blush even more.

Melinda sighed and looked around the hall, spotting their local community support officer, PC Stone, talking to one of the teachers.

"Oh, hello~!" she smirked.

"Arrest me now!" Dona said.

"We've all been very bad girls," Grace smirked, tilting her head to look at his arse as he walked past.

Marco looked between them then to the police officer, getting a bad vibe from him. "I don't like him."

"You're just saying that cos Mel thinks he's hot," Dona smirked.

"I'm not… I get a bad feeling from him," Marco said.

The girls rolled their eyes, Dona deciding to change the subject.

"Are you going to kiss her or not?"

"What?"

"Kiss Melinda," Grace said. "That way we'll know you're not jealous."

"I not doing anything just because you two want me to," Marco said.

"Would you do it if I wanted you to?" Melinda asked.

"You're different."

Melinda smiled as he blushed. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to," she smiled.

"What if I want to?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Then you can."

Marco looked at her for a moment, and then leant in to kiss her. Melinda laughed at the timing as the bell rang, Marco smiling and closing the distance between them. The other girls grinned as the pair kissed, smiling as Melinda kissed him back.

"It's like buses, this," Dona said. "Wait for one and get a ton."

Marco broke the kiss as he started laughing at his cousin. They all laughed, Grace taking her phone out of her bag to check the battery.

"2 bars… Ah well, it's not like I'm going to need it!"

"Oh, Mr Yummy PC Stone is coming back!" Dona smiled.

Melinda looked at Marco as he tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"I told you!" he said. "I don't like him!"

"He does seem familiar…" Melinda said, thinking. "T-that the guy that knocked me over on the way home that time when the Food Tech area had exploded."

"I knew I didn't like him for a reason," Marco said, putting his arm around her. They all looked up as he walked over to them.

"Hey," he smiled. "You the kids on the community project?"

"Yes, we are, PC Stone," Marco said, holding Melinda tighter.

Stone nodded. "I was just speaking to your teacher. She should be over in a minute and then we can go."

"Go? With you?" Dona asked.

"Where are we going?" Grace asked.

"A community lot that needs redecorating," Stone replied blandly. He looked around as their teacher, Mrs Alison, gave them the all clear then led the children out towards a large police wagon. Marco made Melinda get into the back first, Dona and Grace getting in 2nd and 3rd before Marco got in. Stone then shut and locked them inside, walking around and getting into the drivers side. The kids felt the car start moving, looking out of whatever the could find to see the outside world.

"Has it gotten colder?" Dona asked.

"A little…" Melinda said.

Grace frowned lightly. "This isn't a community allotment…"

They all looked around when Stone opened the back door, following him begrudgingly into the derelict building. He led them down to the basement area and then opened a door.

"We'll be starting in here," he said. "I'll go get the supplies."

He made them walk inside, instantly feeling the cold and seeing the dark. Before they could get back out, Stone shut and locked the door. Dona ran over and banged on it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she shouted.

"I'm helping a friend who's promised me a lot of power," Stone said, his voice echoing from nowhere.

"Who exactly are you?" Grace asked.

"The firework. The school. The shopping centre. The powder."

"You're the stalker…" Dona said.

"That didn't answer my question…" Grace said.

"I'm just a regular police officer who knows exactly what you four are and what's happened thanks to my good friend William."

"Give him a message for me!" Grace shouted. "When I get out of this room, I'm going to hunt that fucker down and erase him from this God forsaken Earth once and for all…"

Stone chuckled. "You're as brave as he said. We've got plans, and they include your parents."

"YOU TOUCH OUR PARENTS AND YOU'LL WISH I COULD STOP ME!"

"GRACE!"

The girl looked around at Marco as he shouted, seeing him supporting Melinda who had passed out. She looked very ill.

"Shit…" she said. "The change and the damp have triggered her fucked up immune system…"

"What do we do?" Dona asked.

"Escape…" Grace said, looking at her phone and seeing that it had died.

"But Melinda…"

"One of us will have to carry her."

"I will," Marco said.

"Let's get to it then."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Back at the house, Alfred and Arthur were waiting for the girls to come home. It was now 4:30 in the afternoon, and they had no idea when the project was due to finish. Arthur went to the phone as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Mr Kirkland?"

"Speaking."

"This is Mrs Alison from Park School, and I was calling to make sure your children retuned home safely from the project today."

"No, they aren't home yet…" Arthur said. "Should they be?"

"Yes… The project finished at the end of the school day."

"No, they're not home…"

"That's odd. Maybe they're still with the other children. I called their parents too and they haven't gone home either."

"None of them are…" Arthur said. "And you said they should be home… I haven't had a phone call from them and I know for a fact Grace had her phone…"

"Well, we can but wait… Goodbye, Mr Kirkland."

"Goodbye…" Arthur said, hanging up the phone.

Alfred hurried over to him. "What's going on?"

"They should have been home by now…"

"Shit…" he said, taking the phone and trying to call Grace. "Shit…"

"What?"

"It says it's unavailable."

Arthur started having a panic attack because they had now been missing for 2 hours. Alfred held him close and tried to calm him down.

"Where are they?" Arthur asked desperately.

"We'll find them!" Alfred said. "We just gotta find out what car they were taken to the project him, go there and see where they went of if they're still there!"

"But-I-cant-go-anywhere-like-this-and-you're-not-leaveing-me-behind-but-we-have-to-fine-the-girls-because-what-if-something-really-bad-has-happened-oh-my-god-what-if-william-has-them?-that-bastard's-been-acting-up-recently-oh-god-oh-god-oh-god…" Arthur said, having a major panic attack.

"Arthur! I'll call Mattie cos he's in the area for a break and have him stay with you with Tom and Adam to keep them safe. Feliciano and Lovino will stay with you too, and me, Gilbert, Ludwig and Antonio will find the kids."

Arthur convulsed slightly though. "Ah… I don't think that's happening either…" he said, holding his stomach and looking at it.

"What?" Alfred asked, Arthur wincing again. "You're not… Shit…"

"Don't just stand there!" Arthur said, wincing again. "Ah!"

Alfred made him sit down and then called Matthew, explaining the situation to him. He then called Antonio and Ludwig, explaining to them too.

"In all those phone calls…" Arthur said. "Did you even ring the hospital…?"

"Damn it…" Alfred said, calling the hospital and letting them know what was going on. They looked at the door as the other nations let themselves in/

"The boys are in the car," Gilbert said.

"Good."

"How are you?" Matthew asked Arthur.

"Giving birth but otherwise fine…"

"Okay, Mattie you take Arthur… We'll find the kids…"

Matthew nodded and picked Arthur up, the Brit too preoccupied to care. The other nations looked at Alfred.

"We need to find out what car they were taken to the project in, that way we can trace where it went."

"The school should have security footage of the car park, right?" Gilbert asked.

"We should start there," Antonio said.

"The person that took them had to be reputable otherwise the school wouldn't have allowed it," Ludwig said.

The nations nodded and then ran off towards the school, hurrying into the reception where Alfred showed an ID.

"I need to know who was here for the kids on the community project," he demanded.

"That would be PC Stone," the Receptionist replied.

"A police officer?" Gilbert said, shocked.

Alfred moved around and looked at the computer, knowing how to hack into the GPS in the cars radio in Stone's car.

"That's not too far away," he said.

"Come on," Ludwig said. "There's only so long those kids can hold out on their own…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The kids had managed to get out of the room, Grace and Dona walking in front guarding Marco as he carried Melinda. They walked along the dark corridors quietly and carefully, looking for any sign of Stone.

"The exit's up these stairs…" Dona said, pointing.

"I'll go first," Grace said.

The teenagers started to walk up the stairs, knowing that this was way too easy. They got into the foyer and looked around as Stone moved into their path. Their eyes widened as he pulled out a knife, looking directly at Marco.

"So, Pretty Boy, you remember me now?"

"Bastard!"

Stone smirked and made to lunged at them, but Grace clicked her fingers and sent him flying down the stairs. She climbed down a few and checked to see if he was out cold or worse, telling the other two the get out of the building. She watched in stunned silence though as Stone's body disappeared.

"This building is really unstable…" came William's voice from nowhere.

"What?" Grace said, looking around.

Then the building started to collapse.

"GRACE!" Dona and Marco shouted.

The girl ran, but any path she chose got blocked by rubble. With no other choice, she got under a doorframe and thought through other options.

Having heard the shouts, the adults had ran in their direction; Antonio reaching them first.

"What's going on, Marco?" he asked, looking at their panicked faces to Melinda out cold in his arms.

"PC Stone locked us down there but we got out but he was at the top of the stairs and said he was the one that stabbed me and was about to attack us again so grace blasted him out the way then stayed behind to make sure nothing happened and she hasn't come out yet and the building is collapsing!"Alfred hurried over to the building and looked inside. "GRACE?"

"Alfred!" shouted Ludwig. "Don't be stupid! If you get trapped, it'll take us twice as long to get you out!"

Antonio took Melinda from Marco and looked at the others. "I'm going to take Melinda to the hospital, and I'll take Marco and Dona with me."

"But, Grace is still in there!" Dona said.

"Just go, we'll get her out," Gilbert said.

Antonio nodded and then walked off quickly with Melinda.

"Dad!" Marco said, running after him with Dona.

The two Germans and Alfred looked at the building trying to find a way to get Grace out when they heard a cough behind them.

Grace was behind them.

"So you lot did make it," she smiled.

Alfred hurried over to her and hugged her tight, Grace hugging back and explaining she'd remembered a teleportation spell at the last minute. They shielded their faces as dust exploded from the building as it finally collapsed. Grace looked around, finally realising something.

"Where's Marco, Dona and Melinda?" she asked.

"Antonio's taken them to the hospital," Gilbert said.

"Which is really where we should be heading now…" Alfred said.

"Why? Melinda should be fine!"

"Your Mom has gone into labour," Alfred smiled.

"What?"

"Lily's coming," he smiled.

Grace grinned and hugged him tightly. "That's great!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Half an hour later, they walked into the hospital and head towards the room Arthur was staying in, seeing Matthew, Antonio and the Italies sat next to Arthur's bed with Melinda, Marco, Dona, Tom and Adam. Arthur was asleep, tired from the birth but was holding a tiny sleeping baby in his arms. Now knowing that everything was fine, the other nations said their congratulations and left; leaving Alfred and the girls alone with Arthur and Lily. Alfred carefully took the little girl into his arms, Arthur waking quickly as Lily's weight left him. He soon realised who had taken her and smiled.

"She's so cute," Grace smiled.

"She is," Alfred said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"She has your eyes," Arthur smiled.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

Alfred smiled as she shifted in his arms, waking up. Slowly, she opened her eyes revealing large, bright, shiny, blue irises.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Alfred smiled, grinning as Lily smiled at him. He bounced her lightly, Lily giggling and tapping on his hand.

"Aww!" the girls cooed, moving to see their little sister better.

Alfred smiled and shifted so Lily could see them. "Lily Rose Kirkland-Jones, meet your big sisters, Melinda and Grace."

Lily smiled brightly and giggled, reaching her hands out to them. They took a hand each, both feeling as her tiny fingers wrapped around one of their own. Arthur watched his family fondly, smiling as the events that had led to that moment were temporarily forgotten.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: So, were your questions answered? The police officer from a few chapters ago was the culprit! Where's he gone? What will happen next? And how cute if Lily? Review to find out more!**_


	43. Cursed

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Three**_

_**Cursed**_

For the next few months, the family settled down after the incidents of the beginning of March, focussing on caring for Lily. Arthur started to go back to work like usual, finding that people had been slacking off while he had been away, leaving Alfred at home with Lily. Alfred found that getting into a routine with the little girl was surprisingly easy. He'd work while she'd play, then he'd feed her and change her, play with her and then set her down for a nap. While she was sleeping he would do some working out, trying to burn off the slight tubbiness he'd developed since Melinda and Grace had been born. Lily was growing very well too; she couldn't walk, but she was learning to talk very fast. The girls enjoyed looking after her and playing with her, smiling each and every time she giggled.

It was now nearing the end of June, a Friday evening before the end of the summer term that year. The family were going through an odd time once again, the second date that Alfred hated slowly arriving making him moody like December. The girls had gone to bed of their school performance of Romeo and Juliet, tired out from playing Juliet (Melinda) and Nurse (Grace). Alfred had turned in earlier too, Arthur giving up with his book, locking up and going upstairs to join him in bed. He walked into the room and moved silently around it so he didn't disturb Alfred, watching as the American buried his face against his pillow.

"No…"

Arthur looked at Alfred as he mumbled against his pillow, sitting on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong Alfred?" he asked in a soft tone so as not to wake him up.

"Come back…" the American muttered.

"Who's gone?"

"Her…"

"Who?"

"Amelia…" Alfred said, crying softly in his sleep.

"Is this why you've been feeling upset?" Arthur said, wiping his tears softly. Alfred nodded. "Now I fully understand."

Alfred woke himself up, looking at Arthur and realising he was crying. Arthur hugged him, the American pressing his face to his shoulder and sobbing so much his chest began to hurt.

In their bedrooms, the girls had woken and were listening to Alfred sobbing. Melinda got out of bed and went into Grace's room, seeing her sister sat up and crying silently. She held her close, both continuing to listen.

"I should have told you when you were younger…" Arthur said, kissing him softly.

"Huh?"

"About Emily… and what happened to her… There's a trend amongst nations that have relations with normal people beyond friendship."

"Amelia was my best friend," Alfred said. "She taught me everything I knew about flying. I really looked up to her, and when she never came back…"

"You fell in love with her."

"I couldn't do anything… She was married…" Alfred said, getting hugged more. "It's why I didn't say anything… Cos of Emily… I never did remember her last name…"

"It… it was Alden…"

"…Alden… Like… Like Grace's…?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they're related?"

"I don't know…"

The girls looked at each other in stunned silence. They were coming to terms slowly that their parents had lost loves, but Grace was fairly confused by the revelation that Arthur may have loved a long distant relative of her boyfriend. Melinda saw the confusion on her sister's face so hugged her close. She smiled at her softly and then let her go to sleep.

In the guys room, Arthur was holding Alfred tightly; kissing the top of his head and nuzzling him.

"I love you, Alfred.

"I love you too, Arthur."

"Are you okay?"

"Define okay…"

Arthur pulled him closer and held him tighter, Alfred holding him just as tight; he was frightened that he would disappear too.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Arthur smiled softly.

"I'm scared all of you will…" Alfred muttered against him. "That day when the girls went missing... I was absolutely terrified... But I couldn't panic cos one of us to stay calm…"

"I should have been the one to stay calm…" Arthur said. "I should be used to this kind of thing."

"You were a bundle of hormones... In my head, I was near paralysed with how scared I was... But on the outside, I stayed calm so you didn't freak out more than you were…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Alfred said. "When I said ages ago my fear was for you and the girls… This was what I meant…"

"We will never disappear on you."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next morning, Melinda had woken up at 5am once again so was now sat outside on the front porch watching the world go by. She had been out there for a few hours, the time being roughly 8am when Arthur walked downstairs. He looked out of the front door, seeing his oldest daughter staring up at the sky and watching the little puffs of white cloud rolling along the blue.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Have you been up since five again?"

"Yep…"

"And you still don't know why?"

"No…"

Arthur smiled and went to the kitchen to make himself some toast and a cup of tea, carrying both the plate and the cup out onto the front porch where he sat down with Melinda. The girl looked at her lap as he ate his toast, Arthur noticing from the corner of his eyes.

"Why was Dad crying?" Melinda asked.

"Y-you heard that…?"

"Yeah…" Melinda said, looking at him.

"It's nothing you girls need to worry about," Arthur said.

Melinda looked at him slightly sceptically. "Are you sure?"

Arthur paused for a moment. "No," he finally said, looking at the piece of toast in his hand. "I'm worried about Edward, if I'm honest…"

"You wouldn't be the only one…" Melinda said. "But what's your reason?"

"What's your reason?"

"We heard the names… Amelia and Emily…"

"Oh…" Arthur said. "You heard about them as well… Well, that's the reason I'm worried about Edward."

"Who were they?" Melinda asked. "Amelia and Emily. Amelia, I'm guessing, is Amelia Earhart because that's the only female aviator I can think of that went missing… But, Emily…?"

"She was a pirate," Arthur said. "No… She was more than that… She was my first mate and the first person I ever truly loved… She was the one that would stop me from killing all my crew when I was in a foul mood, but she died to young…"

"How old was she?"

"Seventeen…"

"Whoa…"

"But it's not just your father and I that have had this happen to us…"

"Jeanne D'arc? Anastasia?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "It's a superstition that surrounds us… Once a nation falls in love with a human, the human will meet a tragic end… We don't know how long it takes but so far it's proved to be inevitable."

Melinda put her hand over her mouth, thinking about something Grace had told her one night.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

Melinda knew she'd probably get in trouble with Grace, but thought the risk of someone's life was more important. "Grace said she loved him…"

"… How do you think she would take this…?"

"Probably… not well…"

"We can't not tell her…"

"I'll tell her," Melinda said. "She'd listen to Dad more, but I don't think that he's up to it at the moment… Besides, he's not going to wake up without a fight today… I may just have to wait for Grace to wake up though… I don't want to get thrown out of the window… Again…"

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry! I landed on a bush!"

Arthur looked at her in a stunned silence.

"I didn't break anything…" she said. "Mum?"

"I'm okay… I just can't believe she threw you out the window…"

"Yeah… She's not a morning person…"

Arthur blinked but then decided that he should probably try and wake Alfred up. Melinda smiled and walked upstairs with him after he put his plate and cup in the sink, looking into Grace's room as Arthur went into his. He moved over to the bed and looked at Alfred who curled up into the covers as he sensed something was about to try and wake him. Arthur pouted and poked him, shaking him to try and wake him. Alfred stubbornly stayed asleep though.

"Alfred!"

"Wha?" he asked in his sleep.

"Wake up!"

"But I'm tiwed…"

"But you have to eat…" Arthur said. "It's not good for you to sleep all day…"

Alfred shrugged.

"Wake up!"

"Sweepy…"

"Are you really tired or is that you can't stand to be awake?" Arthur asked. Alfred went silent. "I take it I'm right… It's 9 o'clock now… I'll give you until 11 then you will wake up whether you like it or not."

"Whatever…"

"What's with the attitude?"

"WHOA!" came a scream from the back of the house. Arthur hurried from the room and looked out of a window, seeing Melinda on a bush bellow Grace's window.

"Mel?"

"M'okay…"

"Is Grace still asleep?"

"Yep."

Arthur hurried downstairs and outside to her, checking her arm carefully.

"If it's broken, can I have a cast? They're cool."

Arthur chuckled. "No, it isn't broken… I think you've just bruised the bone."

"Damn…"

"I think you're the only person that's upset that they haven't broken anything."

"I'm weird like that."

They both looked around as Grace entered the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea and not registering anyone else. She sipped her tea carefully, the liquid waking and cheering her up. Melinda looked at her, Arthur registering that she was going to tell her about the curse. He took his leave and went to go check on Lily. He walked into her room quietly, but found no need as she was playing with her teddy (Ted) in her cot.

"Morning, Baby," he smiled as he walked over to her.

"Mummy!" she grinned.

Arthur picked her up carefully, tucking a ringlet of her blond hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you call me if you were up?"

"Tink gave me Ted!" Lily smiled.

"Tink…?"

"She nice!" Lily giggled. "Put bow on Ted for me!"

They both looked around as Grace walked past the door in a hurry.

"Gwace!"

Named girl looked into the room and smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine…" Grace said, leaving them alone again.

Lily looked at Arthur in confusion, know that something wasn't right.

"Don't worry, Baby," he smiled.

"Okay… Where Daddy?"

"Daddy's asleep," he said, looking at the time and seeing that it was nearly 11. "Do you want to go wake him up?"

"Yeah!"

Arthur smiled and carried her into the bedroom, Lily giggling at her sleeping father. Grinning, Arthur put Lily on the bed next to Alfred's head.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Lily giggled, but Alfred barely stirred. "DADDY!"

"AH!" Alfred yelped, jumping awake.

Lily giggled and smiled. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, Baby…"

"I told you I'd get you up," Arthur smirked.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Grace had snuck out of the house after getting dressed having called Edward and told him to meet her at the park. She walked through the gates and looked around, seeing him sat under the very same tree that they had gotten together under not even a year previous. She sighed to herself, walking over to him.

"Hey," he said, looking up at her.

"Hey…"

"What's up?" he asked.

Grace sat next to him, unsure of where to start.

"Grace?"

"We can't… be together anymore…" she said.

"Why not?"

"You're not safe with me any longer…"

"Huh?"

"I… I love you, Edward… and that's your death warrant…"

"What?"

Grace explained everything to him, telling him about the curse and that it meant that he may die if they stayed together. By the end, she was close to tears.

"But… What if I don't want to leave you…?"

"You don't have a choice…" Grace said. "I'm not turning you into a pseudo-nation and if we stay together you're going to die…"

"What now then?" he asked.

"I… try to forget how much I love you…"

"I love you," Edward said. "And I always will."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's…" Edward sighed, giving up that sentence in favour of standing. "I'm sorry too…"

As he walked away, Grace watched him. She put her head in her hands and started to dig her fingers into the skin. Drawing blood.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda was babysitting Lily in the living room whilst Arthur and Alfred got washed and dressed. Everything was okay until Melinda felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest and winced.

"Mel?" Lily asked.

"Ah…" the older girl whimpered, falling to her knees in pain.

"Mel…" Lily said again, scared as he sister fell to the floor completely unable to move for pain. "MUMMY! DADDY!"

At their daughter's cry, the pair ran downstairs; Alfred taking Lily as Arthur held onto the now sobbing Melinda. The girl yelled in pain, Arthur holding her tightly and rocking her.

"Shhhh…"

Alfred took Lily to her bedroom, letting her play with her toys before shutting the door and hurrying back downstairs. He heard Melinda say about Grace in the park so hurried out to go get her.

Arthur chanted a spell and helped Melinda fall asleep. He picked her up and carried her carefully upstairs to her bedroom, putting her into her bed and letting her rest. He checked on Lily and saw she was playing with the dolls house happily, looking around as Alfred carried Grace up the stairs.

"Is Melinda asleep?" Alfred asked.

"Asleep?" Grace asked quietly.

"Arthur had to put her to sleep," Alfred said.

"W-why?"

"She was in so much pain she couldn't speak…" Arthur said.

Grace realised that it was her self loathing that was causing her pain, a whole new level being reached making Melinda cry out in her sleep. Alfred put Grace down and watched her walk over to Melinda's bed.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"S-stop…" Melinda gasped, waking slightly.

"I can't!"

"B-Bl-Block!"

Grace did so, now trapped in her own head the pain double. Melinda pulled her sobbing sister onto the bed with her, wrapping her arms around her. Grace clung to her, so she kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair comfortingly. Grace eventually cried herself to sleep, Melinda finally succumbing to the weakness of her previous pain; both girls sleeping silently.

Arthur and Alfred watched the entire thing, Arthur explaining to Alfred finally about the curse. Alfred looked at him, then back to the girls knowing that this was probably going to be a very long week.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Poor Grace… Well, you guys did ask for more angst. So much more is going to happen in this story, so review to find out what the family are going to do next!**_


	44. End of Another School Year

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Four**_

_**End of Another School Year**_

For the rest of the week, Grace and Edward has kept quiet about their break-up. The rest of the group had sensed that it was just tension because of how long they'd been dating already, so simply passed it off as such and made no comments. Only Melinda knew the truth and was finding it fairly difficult to keep quiet about it, but had kept her promise to her sister.

It was lunch time on their final day of school for the Year Eight term, and the group of teenagers were crowded around on the benches outside in awkward silence. Edward glanced at Grace who was staring at the floor resolutely, then sighed. He didn't want to ditch his friends, but felt really bad so got up and walked away. Grace turned her head and looked in the opposite direction, not wanting anymore flash backs of him walking away. Marco watched as his best friend walked away, then turned to Melinda.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked.

Melinda sighed, knowing that this time he was going to stop until her got an answer. "They broke up," she said quietly.

"What?"

Melinda nodded that she was telling the truth, watching as Marco stared at her and then ran after Edward. He soon caught up with him, watching as the blonde boy walked in no particular direction.

"Ed!" he said. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Grace breaking up?" Edward simply shrugged and continued to walk, so Marco followed after him. "Why did you break up?"

"Because, apparently, there's a chance I could die if I stayed with her," Edward said simply.

"What?"

"Something about you nations falling in love with normal people…" he explained. "And the normal people dying or something…"

"This is the first I've heard of this!" Marco said.

"Well, you don't have to worry much, do you?" Edward said, looking around at him. "You love Mel! I, on the other hand, love Grace. But, she doesn't me to die so we can't be together!"

"There's no point getting angry with me!" Marco said. Edward sighed, taking note that there was no denial over his comment about Melinda. "There had to be a way around it."

"Apparently, there isn't."

"There's always a way."

"There is… But apparently it's out of the question so just forget it…" Edward said.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

Edward turned and carried on walking. "Marco, just drop it." Marco continued to follow Edward, annoying the human boy slightly. "Why are you still following me?"

"Because you're my best friend," Marco said. "And I thought I was your's too…"

"You are…"

"Then talk to me."

"There's nothing you can do, Marco…" Edward said, looking at him dejectedly. "Nothing." Marco stared at him, having never seen him like this in the nine years they had known each other. "Just go back to your girlfriend… I'll be fine on my own…"

Marco ignored the first part of that comment. "You won't… I've never seen you like this!"

"The trip to Venice in May should be interesting…"

"Why…?"

"Because it's only us lot going…"

Marco sighed and looked down, and in that moment Edward took the opportunity to run off. Marco groaned and chased after him, cornering him.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked.

Edward had no other outlet for his emotions and really wanted to get hit. "Because I could."

Marco noticed the change in him. "I won't hit you."

"Coward."

"I know you're only trying to provoke me to get a reaction so it won't work."

"Wow, he sees something for once."

Marco narrowed his eyes. "I'm not totally oblivious."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"That's a new one," Edward said, earning a glare from Marco. "You're normally so blind."

"Stop."

"You act like you understand but you don't."

"What don't I understand?"

"What everyone else sees!" Edward said. "But you are too blind to see anything!"

"SEE WHAT?"

"Exactly. Everything is so obvious yet you're either too blind or too stupid. Why should I tell you anything? You can learn like everyone else does," Edward said, earning more glares. "I'd go with stupid."

Marco hit the wall next to his head. "Don't. Call. Me. Stupid."

"But you are."

The older boy got an inch from his face. "I'm not."

"Are," Edward said, Marco clenching his jaw. "Always have been always will be."

"Quit trying to provoke m."

"Who said I was provoking you this time?" Edward said. "Must be generic."

This time, Marco snapped, pulling his hand back to punch Edward. But before he could touch him, Grace grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards. Melinda took hold of him and pulled him back, Marco struggling against her.

"Calm down, Marco!" Grace said, the boy ignoring her.

"Marco," Melinda said in a soft voice. "Please calm down." Marco started to breath heavily. "Look at me." Slowly, the boy did so, so she placed her hand softly on his cheek. "He didn't mean it." Marco closed his eyes at her tough, breathing deeply to calm down. Melinda hugged him close, putting a hand on the back of his head and smoothing the hair soothingly, Marco instantly calming and holding her against him. "All better?"

Marco nodded and then saw Edward storm off away from Grace, the girl having told him off for provoking Marco. "Nearly," he said, running after Edward.

Melinda and Grace watched them go, the older twin sighing in annoyance.

"I'm sick of this…" she said, walking off down the corridor. Grace watched her and then followed after her, getting a big surprise as she simply disappeared. She blinked in surprise.

"Melinda?" she said. "_Mel?_"

Melinda gave no reply, so she started to look around the corridor for any sign of what may have happened. She looked around when she saw Dona walking along the corridor towards the Art rooms, the Italian-German girl smiling at her.

"What's up, Grace?" she asked. "Did you lose something?"

"Yes, Melinda…" Grace replied. "You haven't seen her have you?"

"No… I haven't seen her since you guys ran off just now… Why?"

"She disappeared on my…"

"Disappeared?"

Grace nodded. Dona suggested that maybe Marco would know, but Grace refused to go because he'd ran off after Edward. Dona sighed and told her to wait there as she ran off to find her cousin. She found him trying to stop Edward from sneaking off site. After finally letting Edward go, Marco followed Dona back to the corridor.

"Have you looked everywhere?" he asked the younger twin.

"I take it that means you haven't found her either…" Grace sighed. "She didn't respond to me either…"

"I don't want to be a downer," Dona said. "But… what if she can't?"

"Worst case scenario, William's got her," Grace said. "Either that, or some other reason."

"WHAT?" Marco said.

"Maybe you should call your Dad and see if she went home?" Dona suggested. Grace nodded and got out her phone, calling Alfred and soon discovering that Melinda had not gone home. The three nation-children started to come up with plans, only being drawn out of their little world when they heard a little giggle nearby.

"Mel?" Grace asked, walking over to her sister. However, Melinda was much smaller; around four years old, and in her first school uniform. Grace picked her up, the little girl smiling brightly. "Why are you so small?"

"Cos I'm four silly!"

"Why are you four?"

"That's a silly question!"

Dona and Marco walked over, both stunned.

"Mel," Dona said. "What were you doing before you found us?"

"Painting with you and Marco," Melinda said. Suddenly, she grinned and jumped down from Grace's arms and ran off.

"Mel!" all three older kids called, running after her only to see her disappear by the climbing frame outside on the field. They started to look around for her, this time Dona spotting something.

"Oh my, God!" she exclaimed.

Grace and Marco looked where Dona was, the girl rushing forwards and the boy too shocked to move. Melinda was now seven, and bleeding heavily; she was how she was after William's first attack.

"Melinda!" Grace said, dropping to her knees next to her sister.

"G-Grace?"

"I'm here, Mel… Just stay with me…" Grace said, shifting her off of the sand so that it wouldn't get into her wounds too much. Melinda winced and whimpered, Marco gagging when he saw the extent of the injuries. "I'm so sorry, Mel…" Grace said, putting her on her lap. "That better?"

"What happened?" Marco asked.

Melinda looked up at him. "The man Mum and Dad knew took me to the cove… He attacked me…"

"Oh God…" Dona said, understanding what she was talking about. Grace shook slightly, having not seen her in this state after the attack, Marco clenched his fists in anger at the ghost. Melinda then looked up at Grace, wincing slightly.

"Will they be mad at me?" she asked.

"Will who be mad at you?" Grace said.

"Mum and Dad… Will they be mad at me for going into the woods?"

"No, no not all."

Melinda then passed out from blood loss, and disappeared, leaving Grace still covered in blood. The girl cleaned herself off and then stood and looked at the other two.

"I had no idea that it was that bad…" Dona said.

"I hadn't seen that part either…" Grace said.

They all looked around when they heard footsteps, seeing Melinda hurrying over to them; normal except that she was soaking wet, covered in burns, scratches and bite marks.

"What the hell happened?" Grace asked.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost," Melinda said.

"Well, you appeared at the ages of 4 and 7..." Grace said. "So we kinda did."

"7...?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that…" Melinda said, shivering as a draught chilled her soaked body.

"Oh, here…" Grace said, muttering slight and clicking her fingers sending a gust of hot air at Melinda and drying her. Marco double over laughing as her hair was all stuck up, so Melinda sorted herself out and then punched Marco hard on the arm.

"Ow!" Marco said, still laughing. Melinda winced though having knocked a particularly bad burn. Grace walked over and started to heal her, Dona watching with a curious expression.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"I was taken to Atlantis," Melinda said.

"How?" Grace asked, surprised.

"I don't know!" Melinda grinned. "One minute I'm walking in the corridor, the next I'm on my back next to a waterfall with the weird lizard thingy with wings and a man came over to me and said they were expecting me and showed me around."

"What's with all the burns, scratches and burn marks?" Dona asked.

"Many different plants and animals I have no name for and have never seen before in my life," Melinda said. She then turned to Marco. "You're going to pay when I can move."

"What? Why?" he said.

"For laughing at me!" Melinda said, glancing at Grace. "You done yet?"

"One last thing… There!"

"Thank you!" Melinda smiled, getting up and tackling Marco.

"AH!" he shouted, looking up at her as she sat on his stomach. "Ow… Fat bitch…" Melinda made the heal of her foot hit his side. "OW!"

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Melinda grinned. Marco pouted at her so she tickled him. He laughed and laughed until he accidentally threw her off him. Melinda yelped and landed on her back, Marco scrambling to his feet and helped her up.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, making sure she was okay.

"Thanks," she smiled. Marco smiled back but then yelped as she tickled him again. Melinda laughed and ran a safe distance away, but Marco still managed to jump her. "Ah!" Melinda squeaked, getting pinned beneath him as he tickled her. "Marco!" The boy grinned and ignored her, tickling her until the final bell rang. He smiled and helped her up. "Thank you…"

"Anytime," he smiled.

The pair walked together behind the other two girls.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier…" Melinda said.

"It's okay," Marco said.

Melinda took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's not… But thank you…"

Marco blinked and then smiled, keeping hold of her hand as they walked home.

"So, you're going to Spain and Italy again this summer, I'm guessing," Melinda said.

"Yeah," Marco smiled.

"Don't get caught up in the bull chase again!"

"Bugger off! It was one time! ONE TIME!" Marco said, making Melinda laugh. He pouted and glared at her, Melinda smiling at him cutely. The boy shook his head, but smiled back. However, Melinda wasn't looking at the pavement so tripped on a dodgy slab.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!" Marco said, catching her before she hit the floor. Melinda looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

Melinda nodded slowly, so Marco helped her stand upright.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Thank you," Melinda smiled.

"I'll always be there to catch you," he said, smiling charmingly. Melinda caught herself before she stared, smiling back and kissing his cheek.

"That's sweet," she smiled.

Marco smiled and walked, both spotting Grace waiting for Melinda by the junction between their homes.

"I have to go," Marco said.

"Okay," Melinda smiled. "Speak during the holidays." She smiled and went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and ended up kissing him properly. She pulled back quickly, blushing. "I'm sorry…"

Marco shook his head. "It's fine… I don't mind," he smiled.

Melinda smiled back and kissed him again, Marco holding her waist and kissing her back. She pulled back and smiled more.

"Have fun."

"You too," Marco said, turning and walking home.

Melinda grinned and ran over to Grace, the younger twin smirking at her.

"You whore," she said, her tone joking.

"What?"

"Are you going out with him or are you just friends?" Grace asked. "Make up your damn mind!"

"I want to…"

"But…?"

"It hurt so much, Grace... The ghost of a broken heart hurt so much... I don't think I could go through actual heartbreak if it were to go wrong…"

"…Oh yeah…"

"I want to go out with him… But I'm too scared…"

"I understand…"

The twins walked up the front steps and opened the front door being greeted by the high-pitched adorable laughter of their little sister.

"MEL! GWACE!" she cried, laughing.

"They can't save you!" Alfred grinned, tickling her more.

Grace dropped her bag and ran into the living room. "Oh no!" she smirked, dog piling Alfred. Melinda smiled and picked Lily up out of the way as Grace and Alfred play fought on the floor until Alfred started to tickle the middle child.

"AH!" Grace laughed.

"Oh nooooo!" Melinda laughed.

"Gwace!"

"Let's save her!" Melinda grinned.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered.

Both girls 'attacked' and tickled Alfred, Grace recovering and joining in. They tickled him for a little while, Arthur walking in and watching the scene with a soft smile. Alfred wrapped his arms around them all and hugged them close, the girls smiling and hugging him back.

"Hey Mum!" the twins smiled.

Melinda got up and ran over to Arthur. "Mum! Mum! Atlantis is so cool!"

"Atlantis?" Arthur asked. "You were called back?"

Melinda nodded. "It's amazing! I got shown around the entire island and saw lots of different animals! It's awesome!"

"Was Alansis?" Lily asked.

Alfred chuckled. "Melinda's Atlantis. Grace is Easter Island…" he looked up at Arthur. "What does this make Lily?"

"I don't know," he said.

Lily hugged Alfred again, the American smiling and kissing her forehead making her giggle. Grace grinned and dog piled Alfred again, gently squashing Lily between them. Lily squeaked and laughed.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

"Oh sorry, Lily, I didn't see you there!" Grace said, put a little more pressure on her.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

Arthur and Melinda walked into the kitchen to get some drinks and food sorted, leaving Grace and Alfred to play with Lily. Grace took Lily from Alfred and threw her into the air, catching her and making her laugh. She set her down on her feet and held her up, the little girl looking up at her.

"What we doing?" she asked.

"Try and stay up on your own, okay?" Grace smiled, slowly letting her take her own weight.

"Okay…" Lily said, now standing on her own. She giggled and looked at Alfred who'd opened his arms. So, carefully, she took a step towards him.

"MUM!" Grace called, Arthur and Melinda running straight back to living room and watching. Lily walked all the way over to Alfred and hugged him. Alfred hugged her back and grinned.

"Well done!"

"Yay!" she laughed.

"Why don't you walk to Mommy?" he smiled.

Lily smiled, then turned and looked at Arthur. He knelt down and smiled, holding his hands out. Lily all but ran to him, the Brit caught her and hugged her as the twins and Alfred cheered. Lily nuzzled him, Arthur nuzzling her back and kissing her cheek.

"You're such a big girl now!" he smiled.

For the rest of the afternoon, the family got their bags ready and their clothes ready to be put into them. Soon, they had dinner and Alfred put Lily to bed. The girls both decided to have early nights, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone. The pair looked at each other and smirked, going to their bedroom to relieve themselves of any temptations that may happen on the plane ride the next day.

Alfred kissed him roughly as they fell onto the bed, Arthur giving as good as he was getting. They stripped each other, Alfred letting his hands touch sensitive spots as he kissed him once more. Arthur moaned and got hard quickly, grinding up against Alfred and drawing moans from the American's bruised lips. Arthur grinned and put the condom he had gotten onto Alfred's member excruciatingly slowly before laying back once more and wrapping his legs around his waist. Alfred smirked as he pushed into him, allowing him to adjust before moving and striking his prostate on each go. Arthur cried out and made him move faster, both reaching their climax together and panting. Alfred pulled out of him and disposed of the condom before getting into bed with Arthur once more. Arthur smiled and nuzzled against him, Alfred wrapping his arms around him. They were just about to fall asleep when they heard a scream.

"MUM!"

It was Melinda. They ran out of the bedroom, Grace running from hers too, just in time to see Melinda being dragged into the dark room. The door was slammed shut just as Arthur got to it.

"Mel!"

Grace walked over and put her hand on the door, accessing the dark magic that caused the problem in the room. She opened her eyes, Arthur seeing that they had turned black.

"Move out of the way, Mum," she said, her voice two-toned. Arthur did so, and Grace touched the door and made it fly open. Grace walked into the room, Arthur staying where he was for a moment, and went straight to her sister who lay unconscious in the centre. Melinda opened her eyes and showed them to be pure white, the demon who had dragged her inside now in complete control. "Get out."

"I remember this girl," Melinda said.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I attacked her as a child."

"Why?"

"You opened the door and we were bored."

"So, you decided to entertain yourself by nearly killing a baby?"

Melinda sent her flying as she tried to hold her face, slamming the door before Arthur could get inside. "I'm a demon. It's in my nature," she said, standing. "This time, however, I'm not doing this for entertainment."

"I'd stop now."

"Orders are orders."

"From who?"

"A man called William."

Grace growled at the mention of the ghost, so Melinda smirked and started her attack. She shattered her ribs and broke her wrist. Grace fought back though, kicking Melinda in the gut and making her fall to the ground. In that moment of distraction, Grace started to heal herself, Melinda fighting against the demon enough to give Arthur entry to the room. The girl was about the attack again, but Arthur got in front of his healing daughter.

"Stop!"

"I'm not under your orders at the moment," she sneered, but then winced. "M-Mum…" She shook her head and looked at Arthur. "I can kill her from the inside."

"You wouldn't dare."

"There's always fun in a dare," Melinda grinned, spitting blood onto the floor. Grace and Arthur looked at the blood and then to Melinda. "Blood does taste nice, but should I carry on with that," she said, spitting out more, "or do something constructive like puncture her stomach and let the acid burn her away from the inside?"

Arthur grit his teeth and was about to curse the demon into oblivion when he heard Grace stand behind him. He turned and saw she was now a black angel. She stepped over to her sister, staring straight past her to the demon inside.

"Grace… Stop…" Arthur said. "You'll destr-"

"Shut up, Arthur," she said, glancing at him then back to the demon. "Undo the damage you've done to Melinda's body."

"Nah," Melinda said, spitting more blood as it flowed from her mouth. She convulsed slightly and screamed in pain as Grace pushed her hand straight through Melinda's chest and pulled the demon out. Melinda collapsed to the floor, shaking as she continued to internally bleed. "M-Mum…" she said, gripping Arthur's shirt as he knelt next to her and started to heal her. They looked around as Grace squashed the demon in her bare hand.

"It's time you gave Grace her body back," Arthur said.

"Not yet, mother dearest," Dark!Grace smirked. "I haven't said hello to Daddy and Baby Lily yet."

"Don't you go near Lily!"

"No!"

Dark!Grace rolled her eyes, but then Grace gained control again and blinked, her eyes turning from black to turquoise. Arthur helped Melinda stand, Grace taking her back to bed. Arthur checked on Lily and then went to his own room and explained what had happened to Alfred. The pair sighed and got into bed, the elated mood they had early now just a ghost under the surface.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Sorry for the weekend delay, guys. I got into watching the Pirates of the Caribbean films because I was being struck by bad cases of nerves. I've still got a few weeks left, but I start college over here in England soon and the papers coming through with dates kind of sent me into a nervous wreck. So, to cheer me up, my mum and dad stayed up and watched POTC with me! Anyways, a fair few things have happened in this chapter, some good some bad. We also got a look into Marco and Edward's friendship; believe me they are better friends that what was portrayed, Edward was just in a place that he wanted to get punched to wake him up. Kisses, misses and near killings. Silly demons. Review and I'll see you next chapter!**_


	45. Everything Can Change

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Five**_

_**Everything Can Change**_

To say things the next day were hectic would be an understatement. The family woke early, Melinda almost being frown from the window again by Grace, and get washed and dressed. They packed suitcases with everything they would need and then walked out of the house and to the car to travel to the airport. The building was crowded that day, and because of a problem, the family had to go through customs. Normally, they would simply show passes and be allowed onto the plane, but that day the employees were deciding to be awkward.

"Look," Grace said, being the problem for the delay that day. "We're going on a _private_ jet where it's only my family and the pilot on board… Do you seriously think that I am going to blow it up with a few hair accessories?"

"Calm down, Grace…" Arthur said. "He's only doing his job."

Melinda was stood on the sidelines, holding Lily who was looking around the shiny building curiously. "Dude, it's not the end of the world; they're only hair stuff…"

"C'mon…" Alfred said, getting annoyed. "She's a kid. Just let her take the damn stuff!"

"It's not just hair stuff…" Grace said, looking at her sister. "I can only get this in England and I'm not going without it!"

"I can't let you through then," the customs guy said.

Arthur and Alfred sighed in annoyance, both reaching in their pockets and pulling ID cards. They showed them to the customs guy who didn't know whether or not to believe them.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, and this is Alfred Jones; we're the personifications of England and America. You are currently stopping our daughter from coming with us on a very important trip to the United States, so please just allow her to move on."

The customs guy couldn't think of anything to say, so simply handed back Grace's belongings and let them pass to get onto the jet.

Lily was very impressed when they climbed onto the jet. She kept looking around at everything, smiling brightly and holding her sisters' hands as they walked her around. She laughed when they started swinging her. Then they took a leg each and did the cradle swing, taking her to the point that she was upside down and able to look back at Arthur and Alfred.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"You having fun, Baby?" Alfred asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" Lily grinned, laughing as they continued to swing her.

After a few more swings, the girls took Lily to her seat and buckled her in, their parents sitting with them as the plane started to take off.

"Was that it?" Lily asked as everyone unbuckled.

"Yeah! We're flying now!" Grace smiled.

"It didn't do anything!"

"Don't you believe me that we're flying?"

"Nope."

Grace chuckled and took her from her seat over to a window and let her look outside.

"WOW!"

"Awww," Alfred chuckled.

Arthur smiled and walked over to Grace and Lily, Alfred shifting next to Melinda who was trying to complete a level on her DS. Melinda still seemed pretty wiped out from her attack the night before. Alfred smiled softly and took the game off of her, saving her progress and putting it in her bag.

"Go to sleep," he said softly, putting his arm around her. Melinda nodded slowly, resting her head on him and falling asleep. Everyone smiled and watched her sleep, but soon noticed that she was shaking. Alfred rubbed her arm soothingly, trying to calm her; realising that she was having a nightmare. Grace looked into her mind and froze when she saw what the nightmare was about, Melinda waking with a start and hiding against Alfred. "Everything's okay… It was only a dream…"

"She had a nightmare about last night," Grace said.

"Well, being possessed isn't nice…" Alfred said.

"It wasn't of that…"

"What was it then?"

"Me… or Dark!Me…"

Melinda got up quickly and ran to a different part of the jet.

"What did you or she do to make Mel that scared?" Alfred asked.

"I think it was the fact she pushed her hand through her chest and pulled the demon out… then squashed it with her bare hands…" Grace said. "I just hate that I do that to her…"

"I think she knows it wasn't you, but seeing it from your form scared her," Alfred said.

"It's still my face she sees though…"

"That's the point," Alfred said. "I was told that it was Will that set that up yesterday, so maybe it was to put a divide between you two? You always protect each other, so maybe he just wanted that out of the way."

"I'd protect her even if she didn't want me to."

"And so he's failed. He doesn't understand that sort of bond, so as long as you stick with that, he'll have less power over you."

Whilst Alfred talked to Grace, Arthur went to find Melinda. He walked all over the jet until he finally found her sat in a small area, keeping completely to herself.

"Hi, Mum," she muttered, not looking at him.

"Hey," he said, holding Lily carefully as he sat down (the little girl having fallen asleep). "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…"

"I know that isn't true," Arthur said.

"I had a nightmare…" Melinda said. Arthur listened as she told him about it, to every last little detail. Afterwards though, Melinda felt ashamed of herself. Arthur hugged her close.

"It's completely normal to have dreams like that after something like that has happened."

"Then why do I hate myself for them?"

"Only you can answer that."

"I don't know…"

"Do you really think Grace will harm you?"

"No…"

"So, why are you afraid?"

"Cos I could see in her head," Melinda said. "It was… terrifying…"

Arthur held her close to him. "What was in her mind?"

"H-horrible things… It was so dark… She was planning… Nasty things to happen to us…"

Arthur smoothed her hair and rocked her softly, kissing the top of her head. Melinda started to feel calmer, leaning against Arthur. She always felt calmer with him, slowly starting to smile.

"Thanks Mum…"

"Anytime, Melinda."

They stood up and Melinda helped Arthur get some drinks together, carrying them back to Alfred and Grace for him as he carried Lily.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, things started to change on the plane. Melinda was now writing in her notebook, Grace was online, Lily was sleeping, and Alfred and Arthur were relaxing calmly. But then Alfred groaned. He sat forward and rubbed his temples.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Hmmmm…" Alfred said, putting his head in his hands. "M'fine…"

"Are you?"

"Yeah…"

"I know when your lying, Al…" Arthur said.

"M'fine," Alfred said, standing and moving to get a refill on his drink. However, he blacked out slightly, Arthur standing quickly and steadying him. He sat him back down, the girls looking at Grace's monitor.

"Don't worry, Mum," Melinda said.

"He'll be fine," Grace said. "It's just the election!"

Arthur looked at them and then Alfred who had fallen asleep.

"Obama's in the lead on the polls," Melinda explained. "The government is changing so it makes sense that Dad's got a headache because he has to adjust to that."

"Of course," Arthur said, sighing with relief. He smiled as he heard a tiny yawn, the girls grinning as their little sister woke from her nap.

"Lily!" Melinda smiled, making her giggle sleepily.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Grace asked.

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Melinda grinned.

"Why Daddy sleeping?"

"He needed a nap too," Melinda smiled.

"He gunna dwop his gwasses!"

"You're right, Lily!" Arthur smiled, taking Alfred's glasses off and putting them in his pocket.

"Wow! Daddy look younger!"

"Daddy's only 19," Arthur smiled.

"Cool, how old you?" Lily asked.

"I'm 23."

"You look younger too!"

"Awww!" the girls grinned.

"Do I?" Arthur asked.

"Yup!"

"Thank you, Lily."

They all looked around as Alfred groaned, holding his head again as he woke slightly.

"I hate government changes…" Alfred said, his mind so hazy at that moment he had no clue what he was saying. "At least it's not as bad as the Civil War… I almost literally split myself in two…"

Melinda covered Lily's ears just in time, Grace distracting her with a cartoon on the laptop.

"That's what the scar straight along my stomach is…" Alfred said. "Hmmm… That wasn't fun…"

The girls and Arthur watched him fall back to sleep, wondering how much longer it was going to take for him to adjust.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When they arrived at the house, it was late afternoon and Lily was already falling asleep once more. She smiled brightly when they arrived at the house.

"WOW!" she exclaimed. "IT'S WEALLY BIG!"

The family chuckled and took her and their belongings inside, each going to their rooms to unpack. Alfred was better now, having adjusted to his new government an hour before the plane landed. After putting away their clothes and belongings, Lily fell asleep so Arthur put her to bed. He then joined Alfred in their room, the American having turned in to let his head slow down. Melinda and Grace had gone to be too, looking forward to the next day as it was the Fourth of July.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: A shorter-ish chapter today because that's how I roll.**_

_**Alfred: My birthday's next chapter?**_

_**Me: Yep!**_

_**Arthur: Great…**_

_**Me: -smiled- Okay, because the next chapter is a kind of special one any reviewers of this chapter will get a hug from Lily!**_


	46. Happy Birthday, Daddy

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Six**_

_**Happy Birthday, Daddy**_

All three girls were awake early that morning, looking in on their parents and seeing that both were fast asleep. They grinned to each other and then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Melinda made them a quick breakfast, Grace entertaining Lily while she did so. Lily was excited that morning as it was the first birthday she had ever experience, and she loved her Daddy so wanted him to have a nice day. The younger girls watched Melinda cook Alfred a nice big breakfast, Grace going to collect their presents ready to give to him in a moment. Melinda put the food onto a plate and then into the oven to keep the food warm. She picked Lily up out of her high chair and carried her upstairs, Grace taking the presents up with them. They walked quietly into the bedroom, smiling at their sleeping parents.

"On 3," Melinda whispered. "1. 2. 3!"

"HAPPY BIWTHDAY, DADDY!"

Both Alfred and Arthur jumped awake, looking up at the girls. Both smiled and sat up in bed, Melinda putting Lily on the bed and leaving to get the breakfast quickly. She put it on Alfred's lap and let him eat, smiling as Lily crawled up the bed and sat in between her parents. Melinda took the tray away once he was finished, Grace handing him the presents. Alfred smiled and opened them, grinning brightly at what he had been given.

"Lily chose hers by herself," Grace smiled.

"Did you?" Alfred asked.

"Uh huh!"

Alfred grinned and picked her up, holding her high above his head. "Such a big girl!" he smiled, bringing her back to chest height and hugging her. Lily giggled and hugged him back, nuzzling him. Melinda and Grace smiled and then took her to get into her swim suit so she could go in the swimming pool, leaving Arthur and Alfred alone in the bedroom.

"So… Do I get a gift from you?" Alfred asked.

"Of course," Arthur smiled, shifting the gifts to the floor and straddling his lap. Alfred looked up at him and smiled. "I want you to feel good today… After everything that's happened…" Alfred closed his eyes as Arthur started to kiss the pulse point on his neck, relishing in every little touch that Arthur gave him as he undressed him slowly. Arthur ran his hands down Alfred's torso, feeling it to have gotten more defined and toned. His lips rarely left the American's skin as he moved down his torso, making Alfred lay back so he could continue to work. Alfred watched him, breathing heavily as he moved down to his boxers and nuzzled the growing bulge there softly and sucking him through the cloth. Alfred gasped softly and shifted himself to allow Arthur to take his boxers off, his breathing growing deeper as he lowered down onto him and took him into his mouth. Arthur licked and sucked him, palming his testicles at the same time and causing Alfred to moan loudly. He bobbed his head and sucked on every drawback, looking up at Alfred with bedroom eyes and holding his member. "Am I doing good?" he asked, stroking him softly. Alfred gasped and nodded, keeping his eyes on Arthur as he moved away from him and knelt between his legs. He unbuttoned his pyjama shirt slowly, letting the material fall from his torso and onto the bed. Alfred watched him with hungry eyes as he stood carefully and took off his bottoms and boxers, exposing himself to the American before sitting on his lap once more. He draped his arms around his neck and started to move on Alfred's lap, rubbing their members together and moaning in unison. He ended up giving him a lap dance, grinding against him and biting on his bottom lip seductively. Alfred ran his hands down his sides, over his arse and down his legs. He pouted slightly as Arthur moved away from him, but then looked at him lustfully as Arthur sucked on his fingers and started to prepare himself, moaning the American's name as inserted and thrust his fingers. Once he was finished, he turned and reached for a condom in the bedside table, opening the silver packet and putting the item in his mouth. He then took Alfred's member into his mouth, getting to the point of deep throating his husband as he put the condom on him. Alfred moaned, feeling every last little touch until Arthur pulled back and made sure the condom was securely in place. Arthur smirked at the astounded look on the American's face before straddling his lap and positioning himself correctly. He then lowered himself down onto his member, moaning as Alfred was already in a position to strike his prostate. Alfred held his waist, guiding him as he started to ride him, having no control as Arthur went harder and faster; both moaning and panting each others names. Soon, both saw white as they reached their climaxes, Arthur collapsing against the American and nuzzling his neck.

"Happy birthday, Love," he smiled.

"Thanks, Arthur," Alfred said, turning his head and kissing him softly.

"I do have another present for you though," Arthur chuckled, not getting off of him, but leaning to get a package from the bedside table draw. He smiled as Alfred opened it, getting hugged close to him.

"I love you, Arthur."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A little while later, after getting washed and sorted into swimming trunks, the pair walked out into the garden. They smiled at the sight. Lily and Grace were in the swimming pool, Lily splashing Grace who was shielding her face, and Melinda was sat in the shade with her laptop out of the way. Grinning, the joined Lily and Grace in the pool, getting splashed as soon as they got into the water. Lily swam over to Alfred, having spot something on his chest that she had never seen before. Alfred watched her curiously, feeling her tiny index finger trace the 'x' above his heart.

"It's an 'x'!" she smiled. "'X' marks the spot!"

Alfred smiled and nodded. "That's right, baby, and that 'x' was for Mommy!"

Arthur blushed faintly, but smiled. It grew more as Lily hugged Alfred and then continued to swim around the pool. Alfred grinned and went under the water, swimming beneath her and bursting out with a big splash and picking her up high above his head.

"WHOA!" she laughed. "Daddy!"

"What is it, baby?" Alfred grinned. "I can't hear you, you're so high up!"

Lily reached down for him, so he brought her back to chest height. She smiled and kissed his cheek, Alfred kissing hers back and hugging her.

"Awww," Arthur smiled, chuckling as the pair poked their tongues out at him.

"Mummy hug too?" Lily asked. Arthur nodded and swam over to them, the blue eyed pair smiling and kissing either of his cheeks at the same time. Arthur grinned and hugged and kissed them back.

Whilst her parents were focused on Lily, Grace got out of the pool and walked over to Melinda. She sat with her and saw that she was talking to Marco on MSN.

"Go on webcam," Grace suggested. "It's easier."

"Okay," Melinda said, suggesting the idea to Marco who agreed. She smiled when he appeared on her monitor, the boy smiling back but then realised she was in a swimsuit. "Marco, you've gone awfully quiet," Melinda said. "What's up?" Marco didn't realise she had talked though, and was simply staring at her chest. "Marco!"

"H-huh?" Marco said, looking at her face and realising what he had just done. He blushed deeply as Melinda rolled her eyes. "Ah… Umm… S-sorry… W-What did you say?"

"Just that you had gone quiet."

"Oh… Sorry…"

Grace smiled, joining in the conversation. "So, what do you think of Melinda's swimming costume?"

"I-is that a trick question…?" he asked.

"No."

"I… I like it…" he said. "I think it suits you."

"Thank you," Melinda smiled. "So, the bull chase is later this year then?"

"Yeah, and no Mum won't let me join in before we start that conversation again!" Marco said, making Melinda laugh. He smiled softly at the sound, Melinda smiling brightly at him. "I love you laugh," he said, forgetting that Grace was there.

"Thank you," Melinda said, blushing slightly.

"It's really beautiful… It suits you," he smiled.

Melinda blushed more and smiled back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Melinda then realised something, giggling slightly at the thought.

"What's funny?" Marco asked.

"Has your voice broken, Marco?" Grace asked, realising too.

"I don't really know…" Marco replied.

"How can you not know?" Grace asked.

"I haven't noticed until you just said!"

"Awwww," Melinda said. "He's growing up!"

"Shut up!" Marco said, his voice cracking causing him to blush deeply.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Fuck off…"

"I'd kiss your cheek, but I can't over the Internet," Melinda smiled.

Marco looked away from the screen, then back to Melinda apologetically. "I have to go."

"Okay," she smiled. "See you."

After he left, she shut down her laptop and put it inside, walking over to the pool with Grace and joining in with the fun. It continued in a similar way that day; Alfred and Arthur kissing in the pool, the girls playing around. At one point, Melinda put Lily's damp, cold feet on Grace's back while she was sunbathing making the middle child scream and chase them around the garden. When it got to the evening, the family had dried off and gotten dressed, Lily sitting on Alfred's lap as they sat on the grass in the garden and watched the fireworks. Lily fell asleep watching the dazzling colours, the girls smiling and taking her inside to put her to bed leaving Alfred and Arthur alone once more. The American glanced at the Brit, seeing the fireworks twinkling in his eyes.

"You're amazing," he said.

"What?" Arthur said. "No, I'm not…"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Would it kill you to accept a compliment?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sorry… It's not in my nature to accept compliments," Arthur said, smiling.

"Well, you gotta learn to accept some... cos if you go around like that forever... you won't see anything positive…"

"I do see things positively… Just nothing about myself…"

"That's what I mean. If you can't see anything positive about yourself, how can you find anything positive about anyone else?"

"That's just how I am, Alfred… I don't compare other people to me, but rather myself to other people…"

"I can compare too. No one has hair as golden as yours. No one has eyes as deep as yours. No one has skin as beautiful as yours. No one can compare to you because you have the one thing that nobody else can ever have."

"Which is?"

Alfred pulled down his shirt and pointed to the 'x'. "Only you've been able to take that, and only you will ever be able to keep it." Arthur blinked and hugged him tightly, tackling him against the grass. "That's how you can't compare to anyone else. You're the only throughout history that has been able to access this."

Arthur nuzzled his neck. "I'll try… I promise…"

Alfred smiled and kissed the top of his head. He sat up and pulled Arthur onto his lap, the Brit resting against him as the final fireworks shone. Alfred took his hand and kissed it by his fingers, making Arthur's breath hitch.

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"M-My middle finger…" Arthur said. "It's kind of…"

"Like Nantucket?"

"Uh huh…"

"Sorry," Alfred smiled. Arthur smiled back and kissed him softly, both looking up at the last large firework.

"Happy birthday, Alfred."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Thoughts, comments, anything? And so this chapter was brought to you by cherryade; when you need a bit of sugar to keep you going. Anyways guys, keep reviewing and also check out my new series **_Scream_** that I've started to write. I hope you enjoy that story too as well as continue to support this one.**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Lily: -hugging **_xxalexisurgodxx, EmiriiChanDesu, TsunderePizza, ForeverJinx, Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama, Devii, _**and**_ AmericanJynx Jones_**-**_


	47. She Will Be Loved

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Seven**_

_**She Will Be Loved**_

A few days later, the family were still enjoying the good weather out in the States. Alfred was taking care of Lily who was in the swimming pool, Grace was in the pool with the little girl, and Arthur was sat with Melinda in the shade. Alfred lent on the side of the pool, smiling and watching as Lily splashed Grace. He chuckled as the little girl started to swim away and towards him.

"Daddy! Save me!"

"Not even Daddy can save you…" Grace said with a smirk. "I haven't forgotten your cold feet, Lily."

"Daddy!" Lily squeaked, Alfred picking her up and smiling as she clung to him.

Melinda looked up from her book, Grace glancing at her in a way that said "you're next". She hid behind Arthur, startling the Brit who looked around at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"She's going to get me for putting Lily's cold damp feet on her back…"

"Why are you so scared? What's the worst she could do?"

"You haven't been on the receiving end…"

Melinda stood up as Grace got out of the pool and looked at her, the older twin running off and getting chased by the younger. Grace stopped and clicked her fingers, running her hand along the grass and making a lasso out of the plant. She started running again, twirling the lasso as she did so and throwing it. She caught her sister in a safe-ish place around and waist, skidding to a halt and tightening the rope. Melinda fell to the ground, landing hard and awkwardly on her arm.

"AH!" she screamed, looking at it and seeing it at a funny angle. The others ran over to her, Alfred and Arthur shocked that Grace had managed to break her arm. Grace helped her stand, Alfred passing Lily to Arthur and walking with Melinda to take her to the hospital.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After a few hours, Alfred and Melinda came back from the hospital; Melinda now sporting a very pretty green cast. She was very pleased with it, ignoring the teasing she got about her happiness with the cast. After getting slightly annoyed with the teasing, she shut herself away in her bedroom, Grace going to hers. Lily had been put down for a nap, so Arthur and Alfred were sat alone in the living room watching a movie channel. It got to a point in the movie where the adverts started to play.

_Come check out the five tastes of America! For one week only! Only at McDonald's!_

Arthur looked at Alfred and _smirked_. "So?"

"So what?" Alfred asked.

"Are there five tastes of America?" Arthur _smirked_.

"I don't know…"

"You don't?"

"Well, I guess they're talking about the various tastes of 5 of my states," Alfred said. "You wanted to find out, didn't you?"

"Not at McDonald's though," Arthur said, sitting on his lap. "I know what two of them are already."

"What are they then?" Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I don't know, I can't explain them," Arthur said, smiling and kissing him. "But that's one." Alfred smiled and kissed him back, the pair staying that way until Arthur pulled back and kissed along his jaw. Alfred leant his head to give more room, allowing Arthur to run his tongue along the skin up his ear which he nibbled. "There's another taste." Alfred closed his eyes, allowing Arthur to continue tasting him. "You seem a little hot, Alfred… Why don't we remove your shirt?"

"Okay," the American replied, Arthur grinning and taking his shirt off before continuing to taste his torso. He moved further down it, slipping off his lap to kneel in front of him. Arthur smiled and found the place that drove Alfred wild and teased it, making Alfred moan. As he teased him with his mouth, Arthur palmed the tent in the American's shorts and then unbuttoned them. Alfred panted and watched as Arthur unzipped his shorts, tugging his shorts and boxers down by his ankles. He then took Alfred into his mouth and sucked him. "Oh… God…"

Arthur chuckled softly, sending vibrations as well as licking and sucking. He began to bob his head, making sure to suck on every draw back. Alfred didn't last very long, Arthur swallowing he released into his mouth. The Brit pulled back and smiled, sorting Alfred out before looking up at him.

"So, how many tastes have you found?" Alfred asked.

"Four," Arthur smiled.

"One more to go," Alfred grinned. "I bet you can't find it!"

"So, where is it?" Arthur asked after a momentary pause.

"For me to know."

Arthur pouted, Alfred slowly losing his resolve because of it. Arthur started to wobble his bottom lip as he pouted, Alfred looking away slightly only to hear the Brit softly. He looked back at him, seeing him looking down and pouting.

"Arthur…" The Brit looked up at him, still pouting. "Please don't pout! It's so difficult to say no!" Arthur proceeded to wobble his lip more. "Fine… I'll tell you…" Arthur grinned. "I-I can't remember how I found out… something happened during the Civil War… but I remember that there was a different taste down my spine…"

Arthur was kind of surprised, trying not to think of how Alfred would know of a taste on his own spine. "Really?"

Alfred nodded, looking slightly awkward and self conscious. Arthur smiled softly and kissed him.

"Using that pouty face was mean!" Alfred said.

"How was it?"

"Because it takes a Hell of a lot for me to resist it!"

"I'm the same with that damned puppy dog look you've perfected over the years."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda was sat on her bed reading when her phone started to ring on her desk. Curious, she got up and picked the device up; seeing that she had received a text from Marco.

Marco: I don't know if I've told you this before, but you're the prettiest person I know.

Melinda: Thanks, Marco :]

While she wrote, Melinda was blushing furiously. She didn't understand where any of this was coming from; but when she looked at her calendar and realised it was the date for the wine festival where Marco was. She blushed more when he phone went off again.

Marco: I love you :D

"_Grace…_" Melinda said, wanting another opinion.

Marco: I really do! So, so, so, so, so, so, so much!

Melinda looked up as Grace walked into the room, holding out her phone and showing her the messages, causing the younger girl to snigger.

"I don't want to say I love him if he's drunk," Melinda said. "Or over the phone, for that matter... So I have no idea! I don't want to offend him!"

"Then I don't know what you should do then!" Grace said. Both twins looked at the phone as it started to ring again, this time being Marco trying to call her.

"Hello?" Melinda said, answering the call.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Marco chuckled, soundly completely off his head.

"Uh… Hey, Marco."

"I'm having so much fun here! Are you having fun? I'm having fun!"

"I can tell you're having fun," Melinda said. "Not much is happening over here though."

"Awww, that's not fun… You should come over here and have a glass of wine!"

"I'm alright, thanks… I don't like alcohol…"

"Really? I think you'll be a funny drunk!"

"No, Marco. I really don't like it…"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Marco whined.

"Because I've seen what it can do…" Melinda said, thinking back to the time she had found Arthur drunk in the park.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeee," Marco sighed dramatically. "So… Did you read my text?"

"I did…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?"

"And what?"

"I'd rather say in person."

"But I love you!"

"Dude, think about it; I said I'd tell you in person!"

"Nooooooooooooooo faaaaaaaaaaaaaairrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oh, quit whining!" Melinda smiled. "It's a good thing!"

"Then tell me now!"

"Guess."

"You hate me…"

"I said it was a good thing, not a bad thing!"

"Oh…"

"Think in the opposite direction," Melinda smiled.

"What will turning around do?"

"Nooooo… Urgh… Um, you said I hate you. What is the opposite of hate?"

"…Etah?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I'm tir-"

The girls listened as he yawned and then passed out, the phone clattering to the floor as he fell. Melinda sighed and hung up the line, allowing Grace to go back to her room.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few weeks later, everyone was gathered in Arthur and Alfred's back garden in England. It was nearing the end of the summer holidays so Matthew, Gilbert, Tom, Adam, Feliciano, Ludwig, Dona, Antonio, Lovino and Marco were coming around for a barbecue. Everyone except the Spanish-Italian family were there, and the teenagers were waiting eagerly for Marco as they had been caught up on Melinda's plan to confess to him. They all smiled as he walked over to them after arriving, standing up as he got closer.

"Hey!" they all grinned.

"Hi," Marco smiled. "Guess what! Mum's pregnant!"

"So is my Mum!" Dona grinned.

"So, Marco, how was the festival?" Grace smirked.

"I didn't get chased by a bull if that's what you mean…" the boy replied. "Or at least I don't think I did…"

"You don't remember?" Adam asked.

"What… Nothing… Nothing at all?" Grace asked, seeing Melinda's nerves shrinking away.

"No… I remember the beginning of the night, but from around 8... Nothing…"

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know," Melinda grinned, hiding the fact she was torn between staying with everyone and running away and crying. The other kids walked away, knowing that they needed a bit of space.

"He's a douche for getting her hopes up," Tom said, looking back at his cousin and seeing the slight changes in her behaviour.

They all sat down with food, eating until a slight plan got set into motion.

"So," Tom said. "You two looked slightly serious just now; have you finally confessed to each other?"

Marco went silent, nearly choking on his burger. Melinda kept surprisingly cool though.

"And why would you think that, Tom?" she asked.

"Well, usually when you come to terms with your love and confess you tend not to be embarrassed over it."

"And how would you know that, Tom? Do you have someone you're not telling us about?"

"Of course not," Tom smiled. "It's just what I'd assume you'd do."

Grace watched Marco the entire time, seeing a look on his face that showed he thought Tom had a point.

"Right…" Melinda said.

"But, I'm right, am I not?" Tom said.

"You can think what you want."

"But I'd rather think what's true."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Marco blinked and realised what Tom meant, looking at Melinda. He then looked at Grace when he saw the sad look in Melinda's eyes, seeing the younger twin mouth "go on" to him.

"Mel…"

"Hmmm?" she asked, looking at him.

"I…" he sighed softly to himself. "I'm going to get a drink… Do you want one…?"

"No," Melinda said quietly, looking at her lap. "I'm okay, thanks…"

The group sighed as Marco rushed off, Grace hugging Melinda close. Melinda took a deep breath though and made Grace move backwards as Marco sat down, determined to say something to him.

"Marco," she said.

"Yeah…?" Marco said.

"You remember what I said to you once?"

"I don't think so…"

"I said that you can make me smile without even trying. I said that you are really special to me. You can take as long as you need to figure it all out, but think about this too; would I have said or done half of the things I have if I didn't have a meaning behind it?" she paused for breath, not a single nerve hinted. "Take all the time you need, but I am going to get another drink."

Melinda stood and walked over to the table with the drinks on, the other kids waving their hands in front of Marco to wake him up from whatever daze he had gone into. They had to explain to him once more what Melinda had meant, watching him as he sat and thought it through.

"I… I don't know…" he said.

"What don't you know?" Dona asked.

"I don't know if I can…"

"What?"

"Do this…"

"Do what?"

"I… I don't think I can treat her right…" Marco said. "I'm not old enough…"

"It'll be okay," Dona said.

They all looked up as Melinda sat back down, Marco picking at his trainers nervously.

"M-Mel…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I've though about what you've said… and done…"

"Yeah…?" Melinda said, watching as he seemed to be chewing his words. "Take your time…"

"That's the thing…" Marco said. "Can… Can we wait please?"

Melinda smiled softly. "Take all the time you need. We have all the time in world."

Marco smiled at her gratefully, internally promising that he would do whatever he could to make himself feel more secure with treating her right.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I am so freaking tired it is unreal. So, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked; I'm tired. So, broken arms, five tastes, pregnant Italians, and a confession. How long will it take for him to get over his fears? What more surprises are in store? Review to find out!**_


	48. Two Worlds Collide

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Eight**_

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

The rest of the afternoon had gone somewhat smoothly after Melinda and Marco's talk, inspiring another twin to make a confession of his own; Tom confessed to his family that he was gay.

School restarted in September, the kids starting brand new subjects including Media Studies and Drama. After the first week was over, the girls simply wanted to stay at home; changes were happening to their school that they didn't like after their old headmaster had been forced to retire due to illness.

Thankfully, it was now the weekend, September the 16th to be exact; their 14th birthday. Melinda was sat in her bedroom sorting out of gifts for Grace, whereas the other girl was asleep in bed.

Arthur and Alfred were in bed still too, the Brit waking when he heard Lily giggling through the baby monitor. He got up and put a dressing gown on, walking out of the room and towards the little girl's bedroom. He smiled as he stood in the doorway and watched her playing.

"Oh no!" Lily said as her teddy fell over. "Did you huwt your head?" She picked the bear up and made him nod. "S'okay, Ted! We'll get Mummy to kiss it better! His kisses make everything better!"

Arthur smiled and walked into the room and knelt down, kissing the teddy on the head. "There," he smiled. "Is that better?"

Lily jumped slightly, having not known Arthur was there. "Is that better, Ted?" she asked, making the bear nod.

Arthur smiled and picked her and Ted up, kissing her cheek. "Did you and Ted have a good sleep?"

"Yeah!" Lily giggled.

"You remember what today is right?"

"Mel and Gwace's biwthday!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They both looked around when they heard the scream from Grace's room, hurrying to the middle child's room and seeing Melinda and Alfred already stood in there staring in shock.

Grace was stood by her mirror staring at her reflexion; black tribal markings covering what she could only assume was her entire body. Melinda walked forwards and found the largest of the marks and put her crystal on it, Grace watching as the print slowly faded away. Grace smiled gratefully and glomped her, making her fall to the floor.

"HAPPY BIWTHDAY!" Lily grinned.

"Thanks," both twins grinned, getting up. They walked downstairs to get some breakfast, Grace eating quickly having discovered that Melinda had already eaten. They went into the living room and saw all the presents for them on coffee table, grinning and hurrying over to them.

"These are from Lily!" Melinda smiled, handing Grace the package.

"Ted and me picked them!" Lily grinned proudly, hugging Ted close to her as Arthur sat down with them on his lap.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect then," Grace smiled, both twins opening the packages and grinning. "Thank, Lily!"

"And Ted," Melinda smiled.

"Your welcome!" Lily giggled, making Ted wave.

The twins smiled and then picked up the presents from their parents, opening them carefully and grinning brightly at what they had been given.

"THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," they both smiled. They smiled at each other and handed over their gifts, smiling brightly at what they had given each other. However, Grace saw a little change in Melinda.

"Mel?"

"There's another part to your gift…" the older twin said.

"Okay," Grace said, confused.

Melinda nervously clicked her fingers and made her guitar appear. "I've been working on it all summer, but feel free to flame me when I'm done," she said, starting to play.

Grace listened, trying to recognise the opening notes.

"She was given the world  
>So much that she couldn't see,<br>And she needed someone to show her,  
>who she could be.<br>And she tried to survive,  
>Wearing her heart on her sleeve,<br>But I needed you to believe.  
>You had your dreams, I had mine.<br>You had your fears, I was fine.  
>You showed me what I couldn't find,<br>When two different worlds collide.  
>La dee da dee da!<br>She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
>She was given a role, never knew just when to play.<br>And she tried to survive,  
>Living her life on her own,<br>Always afraid of the throne,  
>But you've given me strength to find hope.<br>You had your dreams, I had mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You showed me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<br>She was scared,  
>Unprepared.<br>Lost in the dark,  
>Falling Apart.<br>I can survive,  
>With you by my side.<br>We're gonna be alright.  
>This is what happens when two worlds collide…<br>You had your dreams, I had mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You show me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<br>La dee da dee daaaaaaaaaa,  
>You had your dreams, I had mine.<br>You had your fears, I was fine.  
>You showed me what I couldn't find,<br>When two different worlds collide,  
>When two different worlds collide…"<p>Melinda was blushing as she finished the song, Grace grinning as she hurried over to hug her tightly.<p>

"I loved it," she smiled.

"I'm glad."

"I don't know why you don't think you can sing," Arthur said, chuckling as Melinda shrugged. They all looked as her phone went off in her pocket, the eldest girl checking her phone and smiling.

"Uncle Scott said they'd pop round later," she smiled.

Arthur smiled and nodded, then looked at Lily. "We better get you dressed then, young lady."

So, Lily jumped off of his lap and ran.

Arthur laughed and chased after her. "Come back here!"

It continued for a few minutes until Alfred finally got up and caught the little girl easily, lifting her up into the air and then back to chest height.

"Mummy too slow!" Lily laughed.

"You're just too quick for me, Lily," he smiled, Alfred passing the little girl over. "So, what do you want wear today?" he asked, carrying her upstairs.

"I don't know…"

"Well, let's see if something jumps out at you," Arthur smiled. Lily looked up at him with an odd expression, so Arthur chuckled. "It's an expression. It's what you say when you mean you're looking through something and something catches your eye."

"Oh…" the little girl said, using Ted to pick out some dungarees and a blue t-shirt.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, Scott, Bryn, Ryan and Aednat arrived; Aednat instantly taking a shine to Lily who giggled and reached for her. They all sat in the living room, smiling and talking.

"I wonder if your Mummy would notice if I sneak you home with me?" Aednat smiled to Lily, winking at Arthur. "You're just so cute!"

"Find a husband and make your own!" Bryn sniggered.

"I will," Aednat smirked.

"Better hurry up though," Ryan smirked.

Aednat looked at Ryan. "If that was a crack at my age, then you're an idiot, _Twin_."

The others laughed as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one getting broody," he said.

"If you're so interested, then you should know that I have someone close to me," Aednat said.

"Who?" her brothers asked.

"Who do I need to scope out?" Ryan added.

"Awww, you're all getting so protective of me!" Aednat smiled.

"Who is it?" they pressed.

"Joshua Bacareza…" she said.

Alfred thought for a moment. "Philippines?"

"How long?" Scott, Bryn, Ryan and Arthur said, the kids giggling quietly.

"A fair few months," Aednat said. "You're not mad are you?"

"…No…" they eventually said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Bryn smiled.

"I do," Aednat smiled.

"Then I guess there's no arguing with you," Arthur smiled.

"But if he hurts you, we'll all go beat the shit out of him!" Scott smirked. He flinched when Arthur flicked him.

"Don't swear in my house!" Arthur said, motioning to Lily. They all looked around when they heard Ryan questioning Aednat again.

"He's taking me out tonight," Aednat said.

"Where is he taking you?"

"You just want to spy, don't you?"

"Noooo!"

"Right~!"

"So, where's he taking you?"

"Just out to dinner!"

"Where?"

"Thorton's in Dublin."

"Fancy," Bryn grinned. "He must be planning something."

"I want to meet him before you agree to anything!" Ryan said.

"What's with the sudden protectiveness?" Scott smirked, ruffling Ryan's hair. The Irishman slapped his hand away and smoothed his hair down.

"I just don't want you to make a big mistake…" Ryan said.

"Trust me, I've known him as a friend for a very long time," Aednat smiled. "We've been dating for a fair few months. I know him, and he's really sweet."

"I can vouch for him," Alfred smiled. "He's pretty cool."

The brother's smiled and nodded, Aednat grinning brightly now thinking about what Joshua could possibly be planning. The girls grinned at each other, enjoying the nice atmosphere in the house. Soon, gifts were handed over; the girls hurrying to hug their Aunt and Uncles, thanking them for their gifts. Not long after, Aednat had to leave if she was to make it to her date on time; Ryan going with her.

"You just want to spy still!" she grinned.

"Nooo…" Ryan said. "I just don't want you getting kidnapped or something… We are in the heart of London!"

"OI!" Arthur snapped.

"Still protective!" Aednat smiled.

"I'm allowed to be okay?" Ryan pouted.

"Stop pouting you pansy!" Scott chuckled.

Aednat smiled and hugged her twin, Ryan glaring at Scott and hugging Aednat back.

"You even glare like a wuss," Scott laughed.

"Come on, before there's murder," Aednat smiled. She dragged Ryan out of the house with a wave to the other, Scott still laughing until Arthur smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot."

"Hey! What was that for?" Scott questioned.

"For aggravating him!"

"That's not a reason to hit me!"

"It's good enough for me!" Arthur said.

"Great encouragement there, Arthur!" Alfred said, motioning to the laughing children.

"But I gave a reason!" Arthur said.

"It wasn't a good one!" Scott argued.

"Says you!"

"Bryn agrees with me," Scott said. "Don't you?"

"Oh, don't bring me into this…" the Welshman muttered.

Arthur folded his arms, donning a smug expression.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Scott said.

"I'll look at you how I want," Arthur smirked.

"No, you won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'd your elder brother and don't you always say respect your elders?"

"You have to earn respect before I give it to you!"

"And what have you done to earn mine?" Scott questioned.

"I've let you do what you want, haven't I?" Arthur said.

"Barely!"

"Only because you would have fucked me over if I didn't!" Arthur said, poking him in the chest.

Scott slapped his hand away. "Would you have blamed me? You were a fucking tyrant when you were empire!"

"Okay, enough!" Alfred said, standing up and breaking the brothers apart. Both looked at him in surprise, the girls moving next to a stunned Bryn. None of them had ever seen such a serious expression on the American's face. "Will you two stop fighting? You're acting like children, and I don't think saying the F, U, C, K in front of Lily is very appropriate!" Arthur was silent, knowing that when Alfred looked like that he wasn't about to budge. "I mean it."

"Sorry…" both brothers muttered.

"Wow…" Bryn said. "You're the first one to get them to apologize to each other…"

"I'm not just smiles and laughs," Alfred grinned.

"Well, he didn't get to be world super power for nothing…" Arthur said.

Bryn chuckled. "Well, not that the entertainment hasn't been fun but I have to go now."

The girls smiled at him and gave him a hug, Scott saying that he needed to go too. They moved and gave him a hug too, then stood with their parents and waved them off as they left. Lily then yawned so Alfred took her upstairs and put her to bed.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

During the mid evening, the girls were sitting in the living room looking through their gifts and cards; Melinda looking online at all the messages from their friends from school on Facebook and email. Arthur and Alfred were laying on the sofa together, the Brit drawing light circles on Alfred's chest.

"Wasn't there something you wanted me to do?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, I wanted you to take the Christmas and Halloween decorations out of the basement and put them into the attic."

"Want me to go do it now?"

Arthur mulled it over for a little bit. "Yeah." He let Alfred get up, sitting up and watching him walk from the room.

Alfred walked into the kitchen and head towards the basement door, opening it and getting a block to keep the door open. He went to walk down into the basement, but the bottom of his trousers got caught on a dodgy nail in the wooden stairs, tripping him. "WHOA!" he cried, tumbling down the stairs, hitting his head on every other step before his head crashed against the concrete of basement floor.

Arthur and Melinda heard the crash, Arthur rushing to his feet and hurrying down into the basement.

"Alfred!" he said, kneeling beside him and holding his face. But, then he felt something damp on his hands. He looked at them and then saw the amount of blood on them. "Shit!" he said, starting to mutter the healing charm as the girls walked down the stairs and watched in silence. As soon as he was healed, he helped him wake up, holding his face softly as he groaned and opened his eyes slowly; taking a moment to adjust. "Are you okay, Love?"

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"You fell down the stairs into the basement," Arthur said, watching him look around in confusion. "Alfred?"

"Where are we?"

"In my basement in England…"

"H-how did I get into your basement?"

"You fell down the stairs."

"No… How did I get to England?"

"…We've been here for weeks… It's the girls birthday…"

"Weeks?"

"…Don't you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is showing you that hill…"

"That was on our anniversary in August…"

Alfred looked freaked out. "What's happening?"

"You've probably got amnesia from the fall…" Arthur said, helping him stand and taking him upstairs. He took Alfred to bed and helped sooth his head, the girls going to their rooms still in shock from what had happened. Both girls wondering how long it would be until Alfred got his memories back.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: The song that this is based on is by Demi Lovato, and poor old Alfred! I am mean to him. Anyways, I'm still kind of tired. That's what I get for waking up earlier… Oh well, I have weird sleep patterns. Review and stuff :] Love you guys!**_


	49. Memories

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Forty Nine**_

_**Memories**_

The next morning, Melinda took care of Lily whilst Arthur stayed in bed and watched Alfred sleeping. The Brit slowly and soothingly smoothed his hair, waking the American slightly. He smiled softly as he looked up at him sleepily, kissing him softly when he smiled back. Alfred kissed him back, Arthur pulling back and looking at him softly.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Only that you kept watching my muscles when we were in bed," Alfred said, doubting himself because of a funny look from Arthur.

"Alfred… It's the 17th of September…"

"I know… I can remember everything from last night after I'd woken up… But the blank was only slightly filled in…"

Arthur held his face and kissed him softly. "Don't worry… We'll figure this out."

"I hope so…" Alfred said, kissing him back. Arthur smiled and nuzzled him, Alfred hugging him closely. "So… was I right…? About what I remember…?"

"Yeah," Arthur said with a nod.

Out of curiosity, Alfred pulled his shirt up and looked at his stomach seeing it to be much more toned and defined. "Well, that's more toned than I remember…" he said, looking over his torso and seeing everything was more defined, looking like it used to. He looked at Arthur and saw him staring at him, smirking before putting his shirt down. Arthur looked at his face and blushed. "You know, one thing I'll never forget is how cute you are," Alfred smiled as Arthur pouted. "Or how much you mean to me." He paused as Arthur looked at him, a little nervous he'd said something wrong. But then Arthur leaned in and kissed him deeply. They pulled back when they heard a knock on the door. Melinda peaked inside, but didn't look at them for fear of seeing something she wasn't legally allowed to.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, baby," Alfred smiled.

Melinda smiled and came inside.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Arthur asked.

"I've come with a request from Lily," she smiled, having left the toddler with Grace. "She said that Dad promised to take her to the park today…"

"Did I?" Alfred asked, going quiet for a moment. "I don't remember, but if she wants to go I'll take her."

"You did," Arthur smiled. "Maybe the fresh air will do you good."

"Well, we're all dressed and sorted when you're ready to go," Melinda smiled, leaving the room to let her parents get ready. The pair stood and got dressed, joining the girls downstairs.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It didn't take long before the family were in the park, Melinda and Arthur sitting in a shady area whilst Grace and Lily ran around. Alfred chuckled and ran with them, picking Lily up and spinning her. The little girl laughed happily, kissing his temple.

"Has Mummy kissed your head better?" Lily asked.

"He has, but it'll take a little while for the healing to work," Alfred smiled. "It'll be okay though."

"Okay," Lily smiled. "Cos I don't want you to forget anymore."

"I won't," Alfred said, putting the little girl down and letting her run with her sister to an assault course. He followed them, clapping as Lily got to the top of a climbing frame with Grace's help. "Well done, Baby!"

"She's a cutie~!"

Alfred looked to his right and saw a brunette lady smiling at him.

"Thanks," he smiled, oblivious that she was trying to flirt with him.

The lady noticed his accent. "So, how long are you in the UK?"

"I've lived here about nearly 15 years, but summer holidays with my girls are in America," Alfred said, watching the lady turn red with embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry… I assumed because you had an accent…"

"Nah, it's okay!" Alfred grinned. "I've lived in America the majority of my life, but I love it over here!"

"I don't see why."

"I see things here differently than some people."

"So, how old is she?"

"One," Alfred lied. "She's a fast developer."

"Awww," the lady smiled. "You're really lucky!"

"I am… My twins are 14."

The lady blinked. "Really?"

Alfred then realised his mistake and smiled it off. "I'm older than I look. Not by much, but I did have them young. No regrets whatsoever though."

The lady nodded and smiled, then realising something. "Wait… Twins?"

"Yeah," Alfred smiled. "My other daughter's sat under that tree over there."

"Over there?" the lady asked, pointing to Melinda and Arthur.

The older twin nearly started laughing, Arthur looking at her curiously after glancing at Alfred.

"Dad's clueless… She's so clearly flirting with him!"

Alfred smiled and nodded. "That's her."

"Who's that person with her?"

"That would be my husband," Alfred said, the lady going silent. "If you'd excuse me, I'm going to go see my daughters." He smiled and ran over to Grace and Lily, leaving the lady stood there like an idiot. He grinned and watched Grace pushing Lily in a swing, Arthur watching closely as other ladies around the park started to check Alfred out.

"Mum," Melinda smiled. "I wouldn't be worried. It just proves he only has eyes for you."

Arthur looked at her for a moment and then back to Alfred, blushing as the American waved at him. Alfred then decided to go for a walk around the park, women sighing happily as they watched him. He grinned and kicked a football back to some kids, laughing as the kicked it back to him. He kicked it back, laughing more as they continued to kick to him.

"So, Dad seriously thought he wouldn't be able to be a good dad?" Melinda asked Arthur.

"Yes, he really stressed about it."

Alfred rolled his eyes and smiled when they kicked it to him again, running to go get the ball as it rolled past him. He bent over to get the ball out of the bush, the woman tilting their heads slight to look at his arse. Arthur did the same, smiling and chuckling as Melinda made a noise of disgust.

"Like you don't look at Marco's arse when he bends over," he smirked.

"Mum!"

They both looked over as Grace and Lily tackled Alfred to the grass, seeing the women blink in surprise. The girls let him up, Alfred standing and lifting Lily high above his head. She kicked her legs and laughed, Arthur and the women staring at Alfred as his hips and lower abs were exposed as he shirt rode up.

"What can you see?" Alfred asked.

"Mummy's watching you!" Lily giggled. Alfred turned and looked, seeing him staring and chuckled. He brought Lily back to chest height, he and Grace walking over to where Arthur and Melinda were sat; the older twin looking at the ladies and seeing their looks of confusion. Alfred sat down with them, looking at Melinda as she started to snigger.

"What's so funny?"

"Some of the ladies that were checking you out are a little stunned you sat over here!" she laughed.

"People have been checking me out?" Alfred asked.

Arthur put his head in his hands. "You're too hot for your own good."

"I'm sorry I'm slower that usual…" Alfred said. "But, you just called me hot!"

"Noooooooo!"

"Well, if they're so stunned, let's give them something else to stun 'em!" Alfred smirked.

"W-what?" Arthur asked. Alfred pulled his head round to face him and kissed him, Arthur blinking in shock but kissing him back. The Brit got caught up in the kiss and held his face, pulling him closer to him. Alfred let his hand rest on his waist, kissing him deeper. They pulled back for air, Alfred smiling softly.

"I'm 100 percent yours."

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Arthur," Alfred smiled. "And nothing will change that; not even amnesia."

Arthur chuckled and kissed him again. "Let's head home."

They all stood up, Lily smiling and holding Grace's hand to walk home. As they walked down the street, Lily had to quickly hide behind Grace's legs as a group of teenagers on bikes zoomed down the path and nearly hit her.

"Watch it!" Alfred yelled at them.

They continued down the path, the streets a bit quieter now so Lily giggled and ran. Grace laughed and chased after her.

"I'm gonna get you, Lily!"

However, Lily nearly got hit by another group of cyclists and ended up in the road.

"Lily!" Melinda cried.

Grace was closest so ran out into the road and grabbed her, but when she turned to run back she saw a lorry. Lily screamed and shielded her face, Grace shielding her and bracing for an impact that never came. She looked up and saw Alfred wincing slightly as the metal of the lorry bent around him as he stopped the vehicle. He had ran out on instinct, leaving Arthur and Melinda stood on the pavement in shock.

"Dad…" Grace finally said, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy!" Lily squeaked, hugging him tightly too. Alfred hugged them both back, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked, hurrying over as Arthur talked to the shocked driver. Lily nodded though she could feel her little heart racing. Grace nodded too, making Lily take deep breaths. Alfred though near enough collapsed onto the pavement out of the way of the lorry that was now on it's way again. Arthur sat next to him and stroked his aching head softly, the American having his memories shocked back into him. He blinked a few times and let everything catch up.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"I remember everything," Alfred smiled.

"Brilliant!" Arthur grinned.

"How's your shoulder, Dad?" Grace asked.

Alfred looked up at her and then lifted his shirt sleeve up revealing a large purple bruise. "Bruised but otherwise fine."

"You came off better than the truck did," Melinda said. "That's got an America shaped dent in it."

They laughed and continued home, Arthur deciding that he would still keep a close check on Alfred; knowing that despite his abnormal strength, the impact from being hit by a truck still hurt him.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Alfred got to be a hero! And he got his memories back! Plus the flirty ladies in the park ;] Okay, vote time, say honestly whether you would be one of the flirty ladies (or men) in the park and I will give you a shout out next chapter! :D I'm not as tired this chapter! It's nearly 2:30 in the afternoon here. So, because I've updated this earlier, I should be able to get the next chapter of **_Scream_** up tonight as well! Please review both stories, because the support you guys have been giving me is absolutely fantastic. Love you! **_


	50. You're the Reason

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty**_

_**You're the Reason**_

Everything remained moderately normal for the next few months, Arthur still keeping a check on Alfred. Occasionally, he would catch Alfred wincing slightly as he used the arm with the bad shoulder. He never questioned him though, trying to find the right moment to do so.

It was now November the 5th, and Alfred was in the kitchen with Melinda and Grace making a large breakfast Arthur; it was his birthday. Grace helped Alfred put everything onto plates and a tray, Melinda hurrying upstairs quietly and finding Lily awake in her cot. She grinned and picked her up, both following Grace and Alfred into the bedroom.

"Happy birthday, Mummy!" Lily giggled.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at them, seeing the presents and the breakfast. He grinned and sat up, allowing the tray to be put on his lap. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Alfred smiled, sitting on the bed. Arthur grinned widely and started to eat, giving Lily his toast when she cuddled to his side. She went shy but nibbled on the toast anyway. As soon as he was finished, Alfred moved the tray from his lap allowing the girls to hand over all the presents. Arthur's smile grew wider and wider with each present he opened, hugging his girls tightly and smiling at Alfred.

"Thank you all," he said.

"You're welcome," the girls smiled.

"I love everything," he smiled.

The girls grinned and left the room, leaving Arthur and Alfred alone. The Brit smiled at his husband, the American leaning over and kissing him softly. Arthur kissed him back, smiling against the kiss.

"Happy birthday," Alfred said.

"Thank you, Love," Arthur said, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again. Alfred shifted closer to him, kissing him back. He then pulled back.

"I promised I'd dress up for you, so pick a costume," Alfred grinned with a wink.

"Uh… How about a sheriff?"

"Okay," Alfred grinned, getting off of the bed and getting the clothes. Arthur watched him leave the room to get changed, sitting up in bed and waiting for him. His breathing grew slightly deeper as Alfred walked back into the room with a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips. "Now then," he said with a southern drawl. "What do we have here?" Arthur watched him, unable to talk. Alfred _smiled_ and walked over to the bed, leaning right down next to his ear. "What crime do I need to punish you for?"

"O-oh, God…" Arthur mumbled.

Alfred ran his hand down his cheek and along his neck, trailing all the way down his side making Arthur shudder.

"Hmmm… You're awfully quiet there, Arthur~."

"You leave me… speechless… Sherriff…" Alfred smirked, handcuffing Arthur. "You're being oddly complacent."

"Not even I can defy the _firm_ hand of the law," Arthur _smirked_. He put his arms around Alfred's neck when he got on top of him, allowing the American to open his pyjama shirt. Alfred started to touch his stomach, moaning and shuddering as the touch started to make him sensitive in an area he had never been before. He then realised that it wasn't his skin, it was what Alfred was doing to him. He squeezed his legs around Alfred's waist after the American took his pyjama bottoms and boxers off. He looked at Alfred, his eyes full of want and lust. The American pulled him up onto his lap, making him rub against the material of his costume. Arthur moaned loudly and continued to rub against him,

"Arthur," Alfred said. "Do you want to go for a ride?" He _smirked_ and held up a condom. Though he would deny it later, Arthur whimpered at the thought. "Arthur?"

"Just fuck me, Alfred!" Arthur begged in a husky voice. Alfred nodded and lifted him slightly so he could take off his own trousers and boxers. Arthur was getting impatient so took hold of Alfred's member and stroked him quickly, moving back slightly so he could put the condom on. Once it was secure, he pushed him down so he was on his back, Alfred looking up at him as he straddled him. Arthur moaned at the sensation once Alfred was fully sheathed inside him, not waiting to long before he started to ride him. Alfred adjusted his angle, Arthur crying out and riding him faster and harder as he struck his prostate. Alfred watched his face contort in pure pleasure, feeling him tighten around his he shouted his name and came. This drove him over the edge, both now panting. Arthur laid down on top of him, Alfred stroking his cheek softly.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," he smiled.

Arthur laughed softly at the compliment. "Thank you, Alfred…" He nuzzled him as Alfred unlocked the handcuffs, quite happy to stay that way all day. However, they could stay that way so got up and dressed; Arthur taking to opportunity to look at Alfred even more defined torso as he pulled his shirt on when he walked back into the room after going to get his clothes. They smiled at each other and then went downstairs to check on the girls, finding them out in the back garden playing. Unfortunately, Alfred knocked his shoulder and nearly shouted out. Instead, he grit his teeth and shut his eyes, so Arthur put his hand on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I knocked my shoulder…"

"Idiot," Arthur smiled softly. He followed Alfred inside and got him some painkillers, watching as the American took them with a glass of water. "Better?"

"Slightly…" Alfred said. He saw something on Arthur's face that showed he wanted to see his shoulder, so Alfred took his shirt off. Arthur looked at his shoulder closely, seeing that it was dark purples and blacks. "It's been like that for a while now… I think it's on the bone too…"

Arthur frowned softly and gave it a feather light touch, Alfred hissing slightly as it hurt him. "Hmmm…"

"What?"

"It's fine," he said. "But you are correct."

"Well, I did get hit by a truck," Alfred said, noticing Arthur smile. "I got hit by a truck and you're smiling! I'm feeling the love!"

"No, I was smiling at the reason why you got hit," Arthur smiled. "And you said you wouldn't be a good Dad."

"I didn't think, I just ran out…"

"I know and you wouldn't have done that if you weren't a great Dad."

Alfred grinned and hugged him, Arthur enjoying the hug more than usual because Alfred was still shirtless. "You like hugging me shirtless don't you?" Alfred said, getting a nod of reply. "You like my muscles don't you?" Another nod. "Don't you trust your voice?" Arthur looked up at him and _smiled_, kissing his chest softly but pulled back when Melinda ran past them and upstairs. Alfred put his shirt on again, kissed Arthur and then followed Melinda, Arthur looking just as confused as Grace and Lily who had walked into the kitchen. He joined them in the living room, starting to read a book and not noticing as Alfred and Melinda walked into the room; Melinda carrying her guitar.

"Arthur," Alfred said, getting no response. "Arthur!" The Brit finally looked up, seeing Melinda nervously holding her guitar up. "Someone has a little surprise for you." Arthur grinned as Alfred steered Melinda into the room, the American smiling reassuringly at her. Melinda then started to play.

"I don't want to make a scene,  
>I don't want to let you down,<br>Try to do my own thing,  
>And I'm starting to figure it out,<br>That it's alright.  
>Keep it together wherever we go,<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know,<br>You might be crazy,  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me,<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why.<br>I don't even care when they say,  
>You're a little bit off,<br>Look me in the eye, I say,  
>I could never get enough,<br>'Cause it's alright,  
>Keep it together wherever we go,<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever,  
>Everybody needs to know,<br>You might be crazy,  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me,<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why.<br>If it was raining, you would yell at the sun,  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done,<br>You say it's just another day in the shade,  
>But look at what a mess we made…<br>You might be crazy,  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me,<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,  
>You might be crazy,<br>Have I told you lately that I love you?  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<br>And it's crazy that someone could change me,  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why!"

They all clapped when she finished, Melinda blushing again. Arthur got up and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"That was absolutely brilliant," he smiled.

"Happy birthday, Mum," Melinda smiled, kissing his cheek back. She got up and went to put her guitar back in her room, leaving Arthur with one of the largest smiles he'd had all day.

At the end of the evening, the girls went to Lily's room and looked out of her window as it had a view of the park. From there they watched the large bonfire that was being held there, waiting for the fireworks.

Arthur sat on the front step with Alfred, the American's arm around him. He lent against him, seeing the top of the flames of the bonfire from where they were sat and looking up at the clear, starry sky.

"Remember, remember the fifth of November,

Gunpowder, treason and plot.

I see no reason why gunpowder treason,

Should ever be forgot.

Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes, 'twas his intent

To blow up the King and the Parliament,

Three score barrels of powder below,

Poor old England to overthrow,

By God's providence he was catched,

With a dark lantern and burning match.

Holloa boys, holloa boys.

God save the King!

Hip hip hooray!

Hip hip hooray!

A penny loaf to feed ol' Pope,

A farthing cheese to choke him,

A pint of beer to rinse it down,

A faggot of sticks to burn him.

Burn him in a tub of tar,

Burn him like a blazing star,

Burn his body from his head,

Then we'll say ol' Pope is dead.

Hip hip hooray!

Hip hip hooray!"

Alfred listened to him as he said the rhyme, keeping his eyes on the sky. When Arthur said the last 'hooray' fireworks erupted in the sky, glittering a multitude of colours across the dark sky. He turned and kissed his head softly, Arthur nuzzling close to him.

"You're not poor England anymore," Alfred said softly.

"Thanks to you," Arthur replied.

"Nah," Alfred chuckled. "You did it alone. I just joined in."

Arthur smiled and kissed him again, feeling as that that was the best birthday he had ever had.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: And now it's time for my historical reasoning and own babble about Arthur's birthday. I know that in many cases, people have decided that his birthday is Saint George's day, but (thanks to my other story **_Bump In The Night_**) the 5**__**th**__** of November stands out more for me. It was the attempt to destroy parliament and so holds a bit more historical standing than the myth of George and the Dragon. So, flame all you want, but I stand by that date. Anyways, the song by Melinda is originally by Victoria Justice from the show Victorious. It was used as a birthday song for the character's sister, but I thought it fit Arthur and Melinda's relationship. Hehehe, and I know you guys are now probably imagining Sherriff Jones. In my head, he's pretty hot. But, then again Alfred's hot anyway. Anyways, review and stuff and look out for updates for this story and **_Scream!

_**Flirty Ladies:**_

TsunderePizza, VermillionPrincess, ForeverJinx, Devii, PedoFly, La Munka Chan, Lone Star Gazer15, Boiling-Hot-Water, and EmiriiChanDesu.


	51. Ti Amo

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty One**_

_**Ti Amo**_

The next few months flew by in a blur. Christmas came and went without any hassle, and the family celebrated Lily's first birthday in the March. It was now late May, and the girls were getting ready to leave on their school trip to Venice, Italy.

Melinda dragged her suitcase down the stairs, Grace following after her sleepily. She was in a foul mood because she had been woken at 3am to get sorted, whereas Melinda was alert and excited. Alfred helped put their suitcases into the boot of the car, waiting by it as the girls hurried back to the front door where Arthur was stood. They hugged him tightly, Arthur smiling and kissing their heads.

"Be safe," he smiled, hiding his worry behind it. "And have fun."

"I promise not to tip the gondolas," Melinda grinned.

"Do you want us to ring you when we get there?" Grace asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, just so we know you're safe," Arthur smiled. He waved as they got into the car, shutting the front door and heading upstairs to go back to bed.

Alfred drove them to the school, smiling as they talked in the back seat. Well, Melinda talked; Grace was trying to stay awake. He pulled up outside the school and helped them get the suitcases out of the boot, smiling as they hugged him.

"I'll say goodbye here," he said, hugging them back. "Cos I'm sure you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your friends."

"You couldn't embarrass us unless you were in world-meeting-mode," Grace smiled. They all looked around as Dona, Clare and Charlotte ran over to them with bright grins, Grace looking at them all as though they were crazy. "How do you have this much energy this early?"

"I'll leave you girls to it," Alfred smiled, waving as he walked away.

"Bye Daddy!" Melinda grinned.

"See you, Uncle Alfred," Dona smiled. Danni and Amber soon joined them, the girls waving as Alfred drove away.

"Mel, Grace," Clare said. "I have to say this; your Dad is hot."

"I agree," said Charlotte.

"Totally," grinned Amber.

"Ewww!" Melinda said. "Guys! Stop checking out our Dad!"

"But he's hot!"

"But then again, so is Marco's Dad," Amber grinned.

"Mind you, I prefer walking behind him," Charlotte smirked.

"Dat ass!" Clare laughed.

"Guys, seriously. Stop. It," Grace growled.

The girls looked at her, quietening down.

"Grace, they were just mucking around…" Melinda said, defending their friends despite being slightly scarred by their jokes.

Grace rubbed her eyes. "Sorry… You know my fuse is shorter when I'm tired."

"This will cheer you up," Danni said, pointing over to the boys. They were play fighting.

"Dear God," Dona chuckled. "Why are they play fighting? They're 14!"

"They've probably jacked up on energy drinks or something…" Charlotte suggested.

Clare and Amber glanced at Melinda, watching her watch as Marco caught Drew in a headlock.

"I have to say this," Clare said. "You're being supremely patient with Marco." Melinda looked at her, surprised for a moment. Dona smiled, agreeing with Clare.

"You are," she said. "It's almost been a year and he hasn't made a move or said anything about it…"

Melinda shrugged, then took her suitcase over to the coach as it arrived. The girls all put their cases onto the coach, taking seats near the front. Melinda smiled as Marco got onto the coach, the boy smiling back at her. Grace, however, looked away as soon as she spotted Edward. The blonde boy noticed, looking at the floor of the coach as he followed Marco to the back and took a seat.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After going through the check in process and handing over their suitcases, the teenagers were not waiting in the area with the shops listening out for the call to get onto their flight.

Edward and Marco sat away from the other boys, slightly annoyed by them already. Edward took one of his water bottles from his bag and sipped it, getting a book from his bag and starting to read. He sighed and gave up though, putting it away and glancing at the girls. He saw them walking out of W.H. Smith with snacks and water, most laughing excitedly. He looked back at Marco and saw him watching them too, noticing that his eye line was mainly on Melinda.

"Look, uh… don't get mad or anything…" Edward said, gaining Marco's attention. "But, are you ever going to tell Melinda how you feel?"

"Why would I get angry?" Marco replied, avoiding the question.

Edward knew what he was doing and sighed. "You get more defensive than anything… But you try to avoid the question. Like now."

"No, I'm not."

"Then answer me… From what I gather, it's nearly been a year since she told you how she felt."

Marco sighed, remembering that day. He felt bad about how he had acting, remembering the hurt expression Melinda had. But also the defiant expression when she basically said she liked him. "I'm… I'm trying to find the right time…"

"You could tell her in Venice," Edward suggested. "We get a lot of free time apparently." Marco stayed quiet but nodded. "Dude, you love her and she loves you so what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know… I don't want what happened to-" he cut himself off and looked away. Edward sighed knowing that he was going to say 'I don't want what happened to you and Grace to happen to Mel'.

"Look," he said. "You couldn't be further away from that. She broke up with me so I wouldn't die from some curse thing… You and Melinda are both… you-know-what's already, so there wouldn't be any reason for you to break up. And from what I've seen of her around you, I'd doubt she'd dump you."

"I know…" Marco said. "But, I don't want to hurt her by being stupid."

"But you can't just sit there and let her get away."

"I know that too."

"No relationship is 100 percent perfect. You may something that offends her, she may say something to you. But what you've got to trust is that you love her enough to stick by her and for her to stick by you. If she's waited this long, her sticking by you is very likely. Just don't keep her waiting too much longer, because she may live forever but that doesn't mean she'll wait that long."

Marco looked at him again and then nodded. He looked over to Melinda, watching her laugh and smile and… Who was he kidding? He loved her, and he was going to tell her. But he wasn't going to be the only one talking on that trip. "What about you?" he asked Edward.

"What about me what?"

"Are you going to start talking to Grace again?"

"She always looks away from me…"

"She thinks you don't want to talk to her… I noticed you look away from her when you got on the coach."

"Because she looked away from me!"

"Just because she can't love you, doesn't mean she doesn't want to be friends."

Edward sighed, knowing he was right.

"Why don't we do it together," Marco chuckled. "I'll ask Mel out and you make up with Grace."

"Deal."

Over with the girls, they stopped laughing and watched as Clare put her head in her hands; he eyes closing.

"Clare?" Grace asked.

Clare blinked a few times and looked up. "Well, this trip is going to be eventful…"

"Eventful how?" Dona asked, the girls focusing on their psychic friend.

"Something's going to make someone make a long needed decision… and they're going to be the only one who can stop something happening…"

"I think that's you vaguest prediction yet," Charlotte said.

They all looked up as Marco and Edward walked over, having noticed the change amongst the girls.

"What's going on?" Marco asked.

"'Something's going to make someone make a long needed decision… and they're going to be the only one who can stop something happening…" Charlotte said, Clare nodding.

"That makes no senses," Marco said.

"Basically, someone is going to make a decision that's been waited a long time for and then that person will be the only one able to stop something from happening," Melinda said. They all looked up as the call for their flight happened, gathering their carry-on's and heading towards the gates.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After a cramped, 2 hour flight, they collected their bags and got onto a bus to their hotel just outside of the city. Melinda walked up the front desk with Marco, both getting the keys for their rooms. Melinda hurried over to her friends and held up their key.

"Look! Look at the size of this thing!" she said. The key itself was fairly small, however it's key-ring was large, round and made of a heavy bronze-painted metal. They looked at the numbers on their keys, seeing that they were in the room next to the boys. The girls run up the stairs in the lobby, along a corridor and down another flight of stairs into a secluded area of the hotel/

"This is very cut off…" Melinda said, opening their door.

"So no one can hear you scream," Clare grinned, but then got tackled by Amber onto one of the double beds. "Dude! Get the fuck off of me!"

The other girls laughed, picking out their beds and turning on the TV in their room. Soon they were joined in their room by Marco and Edward, Grace finally looking at Edward.

"I'm going to explore the hotel," she said.

"I go with you," he smiled, walking with her towards the roof.

Melinda watched them go, then looked at Marco and saw he looked awkward. She stood up and motioned for him to follow her, the boy looking at her for a moment before doing so. They sat together on the stairs, Marco acting quieter than usual.

"Are the other boys still being dicks to you?" Melinda asked, having recently found out that the other boys had been teasing Marco after finding out his parents were gay.

"Yeah, pretty much…" he replied.

"Why? It's so stupid…"

"They're dickheads," Marco said, shrugging his shoulders.

Melinda put her hand on his. "I'm sorry, if there was anything I could do…"

Marco shook his head. "Don't worry about me," he smiled.

"But I do!"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Marco nodded. "…No…"

Melinda gripped his hand, Marco turning it over to hold hers. Melinda put her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand, Marco looking at their hands and going silent again.

"What?" Melinda asked, looking at him.

"…Mel…"

"Yes?"

She waited, watching as he tried to find the words to say to her.

"Forget it," he finally said, leaning forwards and kissing her. "I'm sorry I've made you wait so long… I just didn't want to hurt you."

Melinda was stunned for a moment. "Wait… So, you're saying…?" Marco nodded, so she smiled brightly and kissed him. Marco kissed her back, threading his hand into her hair and pulling her closer to him. However, he reluctantly pulled back for air. Melinda smiled beautifully at him so he grinned and kissed her again, this time pulling her onto his lap. Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against the kiss.

"Melinda Kirkland-Jones! Marco Carriedo-Vargas! What do you think you're doing?"

The new couple jumped apart, looking around and blushing as they realised that it was Grace imitating their teacher.

"Finally did it did you?" Grace grinned, ruffling Marco's hair as she jumped over them. "Excuse me while I go gossip~!"

"Wait… What! GRACE!"

Edward laughed as he followed after her, Melinda kissing Marco's cheek and smiling. Grace told the others what was going on, the girls and Edward spying around the banister of the staircase. They saw Melinda was sat on Marco's lap, the boy's hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and rest their foreheads together, both smiling brighter than they had done in ages.

"I love you," Marco said.

"I love you too," Melinda smiled, but then she remembered something as the darkness out of the window caught her eye. "Oh, shit… I forgot Mum and Dad told us to call when we got here…"

Grace blinked and made the other go back to the room, then pretended to walk around the corner. "We better ring Mum and Dad…"

"Yeah, I'll do it, you damn spy, my phone's got more credit," Melinda said, getting up. She smiled as Marco followed her like a puppy, Grace giggling at the sight. Melinda held his hand and walked into the room, Edward and the girls grinning at them. They sat on the bed, Melinda taking her phone from her bag and dialling their home phone number.

"Hello?" came Alfred's voice.

"Hi Dad!" the girls smiled.

"Hello, girls!" came Arthur's voice too.

"Have you just got there?" asked Alfred.

"No, we got here an hour ago," Melinda smiled. "But, we've been busy."

"_Nice choice of words there_," smirked Grace.

"We're just glad you're safe," Arthur smiled. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet," Melinda smiled. "Miss Loake said we're ordering pizza though."

"Good. Make sure you eat," Alfred smiled.

"We will, don't worry," Grace said. "Do you really think Melinda will skip a chance to eat?"

"HEY!"

The others laughed, Melinda elbowing Marco as he chuckled too.

"Sorry, Melinda," Arthur said, a smile in his tone. "Well, we won't keep you any longer."

"Okay," Melinda smiled. "Have fun while we're gone. Not too much though."

"Ha ha, Mel."

"Not funny, Melinda," Arthur said, his tone still showing his smile. "We'll see you when you get back."

"Bye," the girls said, Melinda hanging up the phone and putting it back in her bag. She smiled as Marco put his arm around her, leaning against him and nuzzled him. Everyone in the room looked at Clare though when she gasped.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"I may have just figured out who the person is!"

"Who?"

Clare pointed at Marco. "Someone will make a long needed decision and they'll be the only one who'll be able to stop something happening… That's certainly been a long needed decision."

"But, what can possibly go wrong in Venice?" Charlotte asked. "You fall into one of the canals?"

"Don't forget we have these two here," Marco said, motioning to Grace and Melinda. "They just attract weird shit…"

The twins looked at each other, Grace putting her hands on Melinda's temples. Melinda passed out against Marco, the boy looking at Grace in confusion.

"I'm searching for William…" Grace explained.

"Shit…" Dona and Marco said. They watched as Grace pulled back, William not to be found anywhere in Melinda's head. She was about to check the room when Ms Loake called them to go have some pizza. The groups sighed and got up, walking upstairs to their teacher's room. They all sat on the floor of their teacher's room, happily eating away at the pizza without another thought in their heads. Melinda was the first finished, so got up and went to go back to her room. Marco got up too, walking back with her.

"You know, if you wanted to eat you could have stayed," Melinda said. "I'd be fine."

"I'm not leaving you on your own if I can help it," Marco said.

"You're so sweet!" Melinda smiled, almost falling down the stairs as she wasn't looking. Marco caught her and held her up, correcting her and getting hugged tightly. The other kids grinned as they past them and walked down the stairs, this time deciding that they would just go sit in the bedroom instead of spy. Melinda smiled beautifully up at him so Marco kissed her again, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support, Marco turning them and pressing her against the wall. Soon, they pulled back for air; panting.

"We should get back to the room…" Marco said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Uh huh…" Melinda said, dazed slight. She unwrapped her legs and got down, both walking back to the room and sitting on the bed. They watched as Clare hurried out of the room to make a phone call, noticing that Dona was acting peculiar.

"Dona?" Danni asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Dona said. They all looked at her carefully, Dona noticing the strange looks and scowling. "I'm fine!"

Clare soon came back to the room, some of the girls starting to yawn. Edward and Marco said goodnight to them and then went back to their room, leaving the girls to get changed and into bed. They all fell asleep wondering just how eventful this trip was going to be.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Ah, Venice. I did enjoy my trip there in 2009. It was highly enjoyable and we always got half price ice cream from this man because he kept flirting with my teacher! Gotta love those Italians! Anyways, Melinda and Marco are together finally! Yay! But what is this? Marco will have to save the day? Review to find out what will happen next!**_


	52. Un Nuovo Eroe

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty Two**_

_**Un Nuovo Eroe**_

The next morning, the girls got up and started getting ready; Melinda letting the others get into the shower first. Eventually, it came to her turn and she went inside. The shower was tiny, her arms hitting the wall anytime she tried to wash. She could hear the other girls laughing as she shouted out in pain after knocking her elbow again, getting out of the shower after rinsing off and clicking her fingers to get dressed. She walked out of the bathroom to see the other girls sat on another bed watching a still sleeping Grace. She took a deep breath and shut the window quickly, the other girls watching her curiously. Melinda then walked over to Grace and shook her slightly, getting thrown in the direction of the window. She hit the glass and slid to the floor, the other girls yelping and hiding behind the bed. Melinda sighed and got up again, heading back over to her sister only to have her arm grabbed.

"OW!" she yelped, her arm behind twisted.

Charlotte got up and opened the door when they heard a knock at it, stepping aside and letting Marco and Edward into the room. They spotted the twins and blinked.

"She's going to break her arm!" Edward said, both boys walking over to them.

"She will is Melinda moves…" Marco said.

"Hurry up and help me then!" Melinda yelped.

"Ed, if I pin her other arm, you need to press as hard as you can right there on her wrist," Marco said, pointing. "Now!" He pinned Grace down whilst Edward pressed on her wrist as she struggled. Grace was forced to let Melinda go and woke with a started.

"I've got a lovely bruise now," Melinda said, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry…" Grace said. "I guess I'm more on edge…"

"I know, it's okay," Melinda said, smiling at her sister and moving to hug Marco. Marco hugged her back, both boys looking away as Grace went to the bathroom in shorts and a vest top. She had a quick shower and then clicked her fingers, instantly dressing and sorting her back before walking out.

"Let's go!" she grinned.

The group grabbed their bags and their room key, and head out for the lobby to drop their key off for the day. Melinda grinned and let go of Marco's hand, confusing the boy as they reached the staircase.

"Race ya!" she grinned, running up the stairs. Marco laughed and chased her, managing to grab her when they got half way up the corridor, causing her to squeak and laugh. She looked up at him upside down and smiled, Marco grinning and kissing her.

"Come on, you two, or we'll be late!" Grace said as she walked past them.

"I love how she's complaining about being late," Dona said, "when she was the one near comatose and breaking arms to stay that way."

"Shut up…" Grace said as they walked into the lobby. "I can kick your arse without you dying on me, remember."

Dona smirked. "I may be like my Mum is certain ways, but believe me; I have the tactical skill of my Dad. I can plan 3 moves ahead. And take apart and rebuild a car, but that's besides the point."

Grace laughed. "Mum and Dad kicked both their arses in World War Two."

"Took them a while to do it though!" Dona grinned.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After handing in their key for safe keeping, the group walked out of the hotel and up the street towards a bus stop. They waited for a moment before getting on board, the teacher having paid for their bus passes. Some of the group had to stand, finding some rude people putting their bags onto the spare seats, but they were still able to look out of the windows at the sun glittering on the water as they crossed the bridge into the city. They soon got off of the bus, the girls gasping at the sight in front of them.

"WOW!" Melinda and Clare said, making Dona and Marco chuckle.

"It's so beautiful!" Grace said.

They followed their teach along the narrow-ish pathways through the city, taking photos and looking around at all the old buildings and stalls with glass figurines and gondolier hats and masks.

"I wonder where Miss Loake is leading us?" Melinda asked, holding Marco's hand; he had agreed to be her tour guide so if she got lost, he'd be there to lead her back.

"She said we were getting breakfast," Clare said.

"I don't care what we're eating, I can't wait until after so we can go off on our own!" Grace said.

"Me neither," Charlotte said. "But I'm staying with one of your four." She pointed to Grace, Melinda, Dona and Marco.

"Why?" asked Marco.

"Because I don't speak Italian, and I don't want to ask for the wrong thing!"

"E cosa ti fa pensare che io tradurre correttamente per te?" Melinda asked, confusing a majority of the group but making the other 3 laugh. She grinned and then looked ahead and saw where they were going. "No way!"

"What?" Dona asked.

"My Dad would be very happy!" Melinda grinned, pointing to the McDonald's they were heading for. The laughed and hurried into the building, ordering their food and sitting down to eat. Grace glanced at Dona as she ate, noticing her acting weird again; she kept glancing at Clare who kept checking her phone. "I can't wait to look around," Melinda said, eating a burger. "We should get Lily a little gondolier's hat!"

"Yeah and see if we can get Ted something too," Grace smiled.

"Who's Ted?" Charlotte asked.

"Lily's teddy bear," Marco grinned.

"Awww!" the girls cooed, Melinda and Grace grinning. Once they were all finished, they put their rubbish in the bin and head out for the shops. Melinda started taking pictures, turning around and taking a picture of Clare and Dona. She looked at the image and froze.

"That's weird… That whole section of them is blurred…" she said, showing the picture to Marco. "The only time something weird has happened in my pictures when…"

"When what?"

"Remember I mentioned a little blip on my Dad's birthday one year…? Well… William had shown up, and was stalking me through the pictures I was taking… When I put them on the computer, he was gone from each image…"

"Either he's just floating around or he's possessed either Clare or Dona…" Marco said, starting to worry about his cousin.

"Dona was acting strange last night…" Melinda said, looking around and spotted Edward and Grace walking out of a shop nearby. She waved them over and showed Grace the photo. "He's here, Grace…"

"But which one is he possessing?" Grace asked.

"Dona was acting weird last night, but we need to keep an eye on both," Melinda said.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, and seeing as Marco's the one in that prophecy thing, I'd say you two stick together. Just in case." Marco nodded his agreement and put his arm around Melinda.

"He'll look for any time when you're on your own, Mel…" Grace said.

"So, I have to be wary if either of them want to get me on my own."

"Pretty much," Edward said.

"But, I'm sure the only time Marco will leave your side is when you go to the toilet… Then you come and get okay? I can hold him off until you can get to Marco," Grace said, smiling as Marco held her sister closer to him. Melinda nodded, but then spotted another problem.

"No way…"

"What?" the others asked looking in the direction she was looking.

"Marco… I think I see your and Dona's parents…"

"What?" Marco said, looking closer and seeing two quarrelling Italians with opposing curls. "Shit…"

"Shit!" Melinda said. "What is Dona's the one possessed?"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Marco said as his parents and Uncles walked closer to them. "Is there any way of telling before they spot us?"

"I'll need her over here!" Grace said. They looked around and realised that Dona wasn't near them anymore so Grace clicked her fingers and teleported her to them. The German-Italian girl wobbled slightly and looked at them confused.

"What was that?" she asked as Melinda held her upright.

"Sorry about this," Grace said, putting her hands on Dona's temples and closing her eyes. Melinda took all of her weight as she passed out against her, the boys watching out for their parents.

"Shit, we've been spotted," Marco said, noticing his little sister, Sirena, point him out. Grace pulled back and opened her eyes, Dona waking up and looking at them.

"It's Clare," Grace said.

"Of course it was Clare!" Dona said, Melinda helping her up. "You thought I was possessed?"

"You were acting weird," Melinda said.

"Because I was trying to find out what she was up to without alerting William!"

"Oh…"

"Hellooo~!"

The kids looked around and smiled as Feli, Ludwig, their son Lukas, Antonio, Lovino and Sirena walked over to them.

"Mum! Dad!" Dona smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We had time off of work so we thought we'd join you here," Antonio grinned.

"So, what was happening just now?" Feli asked. "You looked ill, Dona!"

"I had a headache and they were taking the pain away because we had no pain killers with us," Dona lied.

Melinda nodded. "Yeah she had brain freeze cos she ate her ice cream too fast in McDonald's just now."

All eyes went to her at that moment, and that meant Marco too. Lovino noticed how closet the pair were standing, Marco shying away slightly as he realised what Lovino was looking at.

"Is there something we should know?" the older Italian asked his son, Antonio and Sirena looking at him too.

"Ah… Umm… L-like what?" Marco said.

"Like why you two are so close together."

Melinda looked at him and smiled in a way that said "I have to tell my parents", so he took her hand and a deep breath.

"I… ummm… asked Melinda out last night…"

There was a moment of silence as the news sunk in, but the grins erupted across their faces.

"It took you long enough, didn't it?" Lovino smirked.

"Be nice, Lovi!" Antonio chuckled, Marco laughing and rubbing the back of his head. Melinda gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, the boy looking at her and smiling softly.

"What?" Lovino said to Antonio. "I was just saying!" Antonio chuckled and hugged him. "Mind Sirena!" Lovino said, the little girl giggling and shaking her head making her dark brown ringlets flow.

"I know!" Antonio smiled, squashing Sirena in between them and making her giggle more.

Dona hugged her parents, giving Lukas a kiss on the cheek and making the blonde boy smile. They waved and said bye, meeting up with the other members of the group at some docks to get on the gondolas to cross the canal.

"Yes! Gondola ride!" Dona grinned, walking down the wooden ramp first and climbing aboard to help the others.

"Let's hope it doesn't tip," Clare smirked.

Melinda got on after Marco, the boy holding her close after Clare's comment. They looked around as they floated across the canal, watching other boats and people on their travels. When they got to the dock, Charlotte, Danni, and Amber got off of the boat one after another. Next, Clare got off of the boat and put her foot heavily on the side of it to make it wobble. Grace and Edward fell onto the dock as it wobbled, looking at the others thinking they'd fall into the water. Marco held Melinda tighter and counter acted the movement of the boat, steadying it enough for them to get off. The couple and Dona walked up the dock to the rest of the group, joining them in heading towards a market area.

"Well, Marco's certainly sticking to the 'only one able to stop it' act," Dona smiled to Grace. "I wouldn't have been able to stop the rocking." She and the younger twin looked behind them at Melinda and Marco, grinning as he moved closer to her. Melinda smiled at how protective he was being, leaning up and kissing his cheek. They all walked past a fountain and the stalls of the market and down to a little shop that Dona was exited about entering. They soon found out it sold some of the best ice cream they had ever tasted. They all bought different flavours, sitting by the fountain and eating them.

"Something about it being hot and Italian makes this ice cream that much better," Marco chuckled. Melinda would have commented that it wasn't the only thing that was hot and Italian but was to busy eating her ice cream. However, Grace heard the thought in her head and laughed.

"You pervert, Mel!" she grinned, Marco looking at Melinda and seeing a smirk on her face.

"_He's my boyfriend, I can think what I like_," Melinda smirked in her head.

"Neither of you are going to tell us what's happened are you?" Marco asked.

"It's got nothing to do with me," Grace smirked. "It's between you and Melinda."

Marco looked at her, watching her blush slightly.

"I'd thought to myself, but she intercepted it… that's not the only thing hot and Italian."

Marco paused for a moment, not expecting that answer then hugged her tightly. "You're so cute~!"

"Modesty forbids me from agreeing with you, Mel," Dona smirked, making Edward and Grace laugh. Melinda chuckled slightly, but was hiding against Marco who kissed her cheek. Edward and Grace then went to look around the market, seeing Clare stood far away from everyone else talking on the phone to someone. They snuck down closer to her to spy, seeing that she looked far from happy. They'd missed the first part of the conversation, so simply listened closely to the rest.

"Okay, are you a complete idiot? I can't do that now, can I? Well, you're just going to have to be patient. Are you serious? No. Moron. Just let me do this my, like usual. You'll get what you want. This one says there's a thunderstorm tonight. I can work with that. She's blocking something from me though, the little brat. I don't know what she's blocking! It happened before I hitchhiked at the airport! While they were waiting. I saw her See something, but couldn't hear what! I'll find it out though. She can't hold out forever. I know the other brats know too! She managed to block me to tell her friends about it in the hotel room... Look. I have to go. She's been missing a while. It'll look suspicious!"

Grace watched as she hung up the phone and walked away, then realised something. She had mentioned a thunderstorm that night. Melinda was petrified of storms. She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him back up the path towards Melinda, Marco and Dona. The trio looked up at them in relief, but it was short lived as they saw their expressions.

"Mel… There's a storm tonight…" Grace said, watching her sister's eyes widen.

"What?" she said, already feeling her chest tightening. Marco looked at her and held her close, smoothing her hair softly.

"I'll stay with you for as long as I can tonight," he said softly, kissing her temple. Melinda looked up at him and smiled slightly, smoothing her fingers through his hair. Marco closed his eyes, enjoying the touch but trying hard not to hum. But then she brushed against something that sent a shock through his body and he moaned softly.

"Marco?"

"_I think you found a 'special spot'!_" Grace sniggered.

Melinda took her hand away from his head as they all looked up when they heard their teacher call out to them, getting up and heading off for dinner.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Back in the UK, Arthur had just got back from work after a reasonably calm day.

"I'm home," he called, receiving no answer for reply. He was confused for a moment, but then realised because the weather was so nice Alfred would be out in the back garden. "Alfred?" He looked out of the backdoor and froze at the sight.

Alfred was in nothing but shorts, doing sit ups on the grass outside. His glasses were on his towel nearby with his water bottle, the American's smooth toned tanned skin glistening with hundreds of drops of sweat as he had been working out for nearly 45 minutes. Arthur's eyes half closed as he watched him working out, a little disappointed as he finished and sipped his water. Arthur walked over to him and took the towel, dabbing him dry and making him jump. Alfred put his glasses back on and smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Arthur!"

"Hey," Arthur smiled, rubbing him dry. He dropped the towel when he was finished and started to run his hands over his stomach, tracing each of his abs in an entranced manner. "Why don't I loosen up some of the tension in your muscles?"

"That would be great," Alfred said.

Arthur grinned and led him upstairs and into the bedroom, making him lay face down on the bed. Alfred felt him put some oils on his back and then his hands started to work their magic as he straddled the base of his back. He moaned softly at the relaxing feeling, eventually being told to turn over.

"Now, what else is tense?" Arthur smirked, tracing a finger over the bulge in Alfred's shorts. The American moaned again.

"That…"

Arthur grinned and pulled his shorts and boxers off, getting some special oil that Alfred recognised. Arthur put the oil on his hands and then began to stroke Alfred, 'massaging' it and alternating friction and speed.

"Arthur~!" Alfred moaned loudly, panting.

"Shhhhh… Lily's in the other room still…" Arthur replied, kissing him to absorb the sound as he pumped him. Alfred felt the oil start to stimulate him more, groaning as he came hard into Arthur's hand. He panted for a moment, Arthur grinning and cleaning his hand. Alfred smiled back and kissed him softly before going to have a shower.

A little while later, Alfred walked to the front door and opened it as the doorbell rang, grinning as he saw his brother.

"Hey, Matt!"

"Good afternoon, Mathew," Arthur smiled.

"Hello!" Matthew said quietly, following them into the living room. They had invited him over as Alfred had never told him about the attacks when he was a child, deciding that he now deserved an explanation. Matthew looked at Alfred and noticed an uneasy expression on his face. "What's wrong, Al?"

"Uh… There's something I need to tell you about…"

"What is it?"

"Well, you know at that barbeque you sat that… I always got random injuries while growing up…" he paused as Matthew nodded. "They weren't random."

"Well, you were clumsy."

"No… I mean someone did it to me deliberately."

"…Who?"

Alfred explained to him everything from the attack when then were seven up to the events that had happened before the girls were born including their many brushes with time travel. "We thought we'd got away from him, but... William came back... You remember that time I called and said Arthur and the girls were in hospital? Well, he'd taken Mel and did all the things that had happened to me on her... And he's not stopped since then. At the barbeque when Mel stopped breathing, that was him... When we were growing up... Anytime you saw me with a bad injury... That was the first guy... William's now being helped by the local community officer... That being why I needed your help the day Lily was born. The guy kidnapped them as part of this big vendetta…" he paused again to look at his brother's reaction. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner... but the first ghost promised that he'd kill me and anyone I told... and I didn't want to put you through that... I only told Arthur reluctantly, and he's managed to keep things some what sane... I just couldn't see you go through the same…"

Matthew nodded. "It's okay, Alfred. I don't blame you for not telling me. I'm just angry at myself for not seeing that those weren't just random injuries…"

"I'm a cluts… It wasn't hard to overlook," Alfred said, Matthew smiling softly. "I thought you had a right to know... Especially as he's targeting the other children too... I just wish I hadn't been so stupid back then…"

"You were only trying to protect us."

"That's done a world of good…"

"Stop worrying about the past and start focusing on the future!" Matthew said. "Tom and Adam are safe where they are because nobody really knows where we've sent them, and when they come and visit they'll have everyone around them. Melinda and Grace are strong like they've proven already so they can handle anything; I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah."

"So you have no reason to worry!" Matthew said. "Speaking of which, how are the girls?"

Alfred chuckled. "Good."

"Melinda and Grace have gone on a trip to Venice for a few days," Arthur smiled.

"They come back tomorrow evening," Alfred grinned. "And Lily's having a nap!"

"Sounds fun," Matthew chuckled.

"I don't know how you do it, Matthew," Arthur said.

"Huh?"

"Grace and Mel have only been gone two days and I've been worried about them constantly."

"Well I guess it's what your used to, but it's a different feeling now than when I'm at home. The boarding school I sent them too isn't that far away from one of my houses, so if something went wrong it's fairly easy to get to. But I think the reason you two are worrying is because they're in a different country."

"I guess you're right," Alfred smiled.

"Also, what you have to remember is they're going to have to live on their own one day. As harsh as it sounds, they're going to have to leave this house and live their own lives."

"We know," Arthur said. "I guess it'll be easier once we finish this William thing as well…"

"Yeah," Alfred agreed. "I wonder who they'd live with when they'd leave home? Relationship-wise."

"I think if Melinda got her own way she'd live with Marco," Arthur said.

"Would you let her though?" Matthew chuckled.

"That's why I said if she had her own way."

Alfred chuckled. "I think it's cute!"

"I must admit, when I've seen them together Marco seems to treat Melinda as if she's made of glass," Mathew smiled. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Doesn't mean I won't be protective over her still…"

"I didn't say you shouldn't."

They continued to talk and catch up, Matthew agreeing to stay the night before his long flight home the next day. He also insisted on helping with dinner.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The sky had grown clouded and darker over the city of Venice, the teenagers now gathered in the girls room once more. Melinda jumped as a loud burst of thunder happened, Marco holding her tightly and looking to the others for any suggestions on how to distract her. They decided on a story game; sitting in somewhat of a circle on the beds and taking it in turns to tell a story of any genre. However, it didn't work so Melinda went for a walk. Marco went with her, both looking around when they heard a noise in the corridor. They hid around the corner and watched as Clare walked to Ms Loake's room before heading in their direction.

"Shit…" Melinda said, hurrying into an unlocked broom cupboard and shutting the door. She had to press against the wall because of how small it was, Marco blushing deeply in the dark as he had to press right against her if he were to fit without being noticed. They heard Clare walk around near them, holding their breaths. Eventually, they heard her leave so got out of the cupboard and head towards the girls' room once again. However, Ms Loake came down and told them all to go to bed, so Marco reluctantly left Melinda's side.

The girls got changed quickly, Melinda hiding against Grace under the covers a particularly violent bout of the storm began. Clare walked over to the window and looked outside, screaming slightly as she saw a man peering through the window.

"What?" the girls said.

"There was a man outside the window!"

"What man?"

"Black hair, dark eyes… Uh… A long old fashioned red coat…"

"William…" Grace said, holding her hand out to Melinda who had gotten out of bed. They watched as she slowly walked over to Clare.

"You know, it's funny," Clare said. "You attract the strangest beings. Nations, ghost, psychics. Do you ever wonder why?"

"Mel…"

"Because I'm not normal," Melinda said.

"Yes," Clare said. "We can see that. Tell me, what's it like being under constant threat?" The other girls started to panic as they found that they couldn't move, Grace included. They watched as Melinda got thrown across the room and hit the opposite wall. She went to scream out but couldn't. "Now then…" she continued, making Melinda move up the wall. She hit the ceiling, looking down at Clare and glaring straight through to William. However, her eyes shut tight as she finally managed a loud enough scream; mainly because the skin above her stomach was being torn open. She started to choke on her own blood, screaming more as her stomach continue to be shred.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door and Marco kicked it open, Edward just behind him. Clare looked at the two boys in shock, screaming out as William left her body. Melinda screamed again as she fell from the ceiling, Marco catching her just in time. Now able to move, Grace moved over and healed her sister as Dona helped Clare onto her bed.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered before falling asleep.

As soon as Melinda was healed, Marco held her tightly; the girl gripping his shirt and crying.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…"

Marco helped her get back into bed, kissing her softly before reluctantly going back to his own room with Edward. Grace laid next to Melinda and hugged her sleeping form close, everyone in the room shaken by that horrific scene.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hey! Sorry for the weekend delay, but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it! So, Lovino had a little girl and Feli a little boy! Sirena and Lukas now join the ranks of nation children. Sirena looks more like Lovino, and Lukas looks like Germany (so is kind of HRE in looks, just with Feli's eyes!). Sexy time in the UK, with a little drama for the NA Bros. Holy hell, William sure likes to slice Mel up, right? But, luckily, Marco got there to save the day! By the way, the title means "A New Hero" in Italian. Furthermore, the next chapter will also be set in Venice. So, expect more shenanigans from the kids! Review please! I love hearing from you lovely people!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**- **_E cosa ti fa pensare che io tradurre correttamente per te - And what makes you think I will translate correctly for you? (Italian)


	53. Acque Mortale

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty Three**_

_**Acque Mortale**_

Everyone had a restless night (except for Melinda and Clare). Fear was still showing from the events of that evening, each girl wondering what would have happened to them once William had finished with Melinda. He couldn't leave witnesses, so it would stand to reason that they would have died in that room if Marco hadn't have shown up.

The girls were now dressed and sat on their beds after sorting out the suitcases, now watching as Melinda bounced on her bed to try and wake Grace up. The younger twin was slowly getting closer to the edge before getting bounced onto the floor, crashing face first onto the floor. However, she turned over and went back to sleep on the floor. The girls laughed as Melinda groaned, watching as she conjured a bottle of water and squirted Grace in the face.

"AH!" Grace spluttered, grabbing the bottle from her and throwing it at her. Melinda grabbed it and laughed.

"Morning!" she grinned. Grace glared at her and then went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Melinda grinned and opened their bedroom door slightly, hearing the boys talking. They were discussing whether Grace had murdered them after being forcibly woken. She smirked at the others, all of them splaying on the floor and pretending to be dead. They heard Marco and Edward walk into their room, trying not to smirk as they heard sharp in takes of breath.

"That'll bloody teach them," Grace said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, morning!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Marco shouted as he spotted Melinda.

"What?"

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

"Dude, chill out…" Grace said. "You don't want to attract Mrs Loake or the police!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Trust me, it gets easier with time," Grace said, walking over to them and watching as they backed off slightly. "Why are you backing away?"

"Because you're freaking me out!" Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because you've killed your own friends and sister!" Marco snapped.

"They're not dead!" Grace laughed. "Dying maybe, but not dead yet!"

"…And that makes it better?" Edward asked incredulously.

Marco went over to Melinda and knelt by her side. "Mel?" The girl opened her eyes slightly, so he smoothed her hair from her face. "Mel…" Melinda 'tried' to speak, but pretended to pass out. "Mel… MEL!"

She then sniggered.

Marco blinked and watched as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Do you really think Grace would kill us all?" she asked, sitting up. Marco was silent, just staring at her. "I'm sorry. We heard you guys talking and couldn't resist… Marco?"

"Right…"

"Are you mad?"

"Not… really… More relieved than anything."

Melinda hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Marco said, hugging her back and smiling as she kissed his cheek. "Come on. Being dead must have made you hungry."

"Dying, actually. She didn't hit quite low enough," Melinda smiled.

"If she was that wounded you should carry her," Dona smirked. Marco smiled and picked Melinda up bridal style, the girls squeaking in surprise and wrapping her arms around his neck. Grace took their bags and cases (Edward taking Marco's suitcase), walking with them as Marco carried Melinda down to the lobby.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After leaving their cases in a locker area at the train station, the group had walked to an area to get on a boat to Murano Island. Melinda had to distract Marco the whole time as he got sea sick as soon as he stepped on the boat. Everyone had separated, some going to buy glass souvenirs or ice creams. Melinda had bought all that she wanted, so was taking a break. She was sat on some stone steps, her sandals off so her feet could rest in the cool ocean. Marco smiled and sat with her, putting his arm around her. She smiled at him softly, Marco kissing her gently. But then Melinda felt something tug at her side, Marco pulling back as she jumped.

"MEL!" he shouted, as she got pulled into the water. He looked up as Grace and Edward leaned over the wall. "She got pulled in!"

Grace sighed and climbed down to him.

"How are you so calm?" Marco asked.

"She can hold her breath for 20 minutes at least… We have time to be calm," Grace said. "_Are you okay down there?_"

"_I think…_" Melinda replied, but then she felt a hand around her neck. "_Shit…_"

"_Mel… Need a hand?_"

Melinda made her crystal light up so she could see, but almost screamed when she saw the thing on her neck was a skeleton.

"OH MY GOD!" Grace screamed, covering her mouth.

"What?" Marco asked, panicking slightly. "GRACE!" he shouted as Grace dived into the water to help Melinda. She pulled her out of the water, Marco and Edward helping to get them out of the window. Grace clicked her fingers and dried herself off, picking up her bags and walking back to the shops with Edward. Melinda rolled her eyes as Marco stared at her see-through clothes, clicking her fingers and sorting herself out. "What happened?" Marco finally asked.

"Homicidal corpse…"

"Gross…"

Melinda nodded and walked up the stairs ahead of him, smirking as she knew he was staring at her backside.

"Are you staring at me?" she smirked.

"Noooo… But you do have a fine arse," he grinned, pinching it softly. Melinda squeaked, so he did it again. He chased her around, catching her and picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Marco!"

"Yes?" he said. "You wanted an ice cream right?"

"Yeah… But what has me being put over your shoulder got to do with it?"

"Nothing. What flavour do you want?"

"Mint, please…"

Marco grinned and carried her to a vendor, buying her a mint ice cream. He handed it to her once she was the right way up, Melinda smiling slightly.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, licking her ice cream.

"I wanted to," Marco smiled.

She had to eat quickly though as they were getting back on the boat.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, the group were sat on the plane on the way home. In the row of four seats, the two boys were sat in the middle; Melinda taking the window seat and Grace taking the aisle seat. Edward was reading, while Grace played on her DS. They looked to the other two, seeing them sleeping; Melinda's head on his shoulder, and his head on hers.

"Awww," Edward chuckled, Grace smiling softly that her sister was finally happy.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After their 2 hour flight, the kids spent another half an hour on the coach back to the school where their parents were waiting for them. Marco helped get the girls stuff off of the coach, Melinda smiling and looking around for their parents. She was surprised to see Lovino, Feli, Antonio and Ludwig were back in the country too, noticing they were stood with her parents.

"My turn…" she muttered.

"…Yay," Marco said, more nervous about telling Alfred and Arthur than he was for his own parents. Edward grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, wishing him good luck for running over to his mother. Melinda, Grace, Marco and Dona walked over to their parents, Grace and Dona grinning and waiting.

"Hey!" Alfred grinned. "How was the trip?"

"It was great!" Grace grinned.

"Good," Arthur smiled.

"Very eventful…" Dona added.

"_Very_ eventful," Grace grinned, looking at Marco and Melinda. Alfred and Arthur looked at them too, confused.

"What are we missing?" Alfred asked.

Melinda took a deep breath. "…Marco asked me out…"

"And she said yes…"

Once again they waited through the stunned silence before the two blondes smiled at them.

"Well, it's about bloody time," Arthur chuckled, though he still felt a little twinge in his chest.

"Mum!" Melinda said, smiling though.

"I think that's adorable," Alfred grinned, taking the girls cases to the car.

"I have to go," Marco smiled, kissing Melinda on the cheek then hurrying off with Lovino, Antonio and Sirena. Dona waved and left with her family.

Arthur noticed the kiss but overlooked it, walking back to the car with his girls and checking that Lily was still asleep in her car seat.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When they got home, the girls packed their things away and went back downstairs to tell their parents about the trip. Especially the parts when William attacked. They explained all of what had happened from the prophecy to Melinda being dragged under the water.

"So you have had an eventful trip," Arthur said, stunned.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Alfred smiled.

Melinda got up and hugged Arthur tightly. "I'm happy to be home though." Arthur hugged her back just as tight, relieved that they were okay.

"I feel left out," Alfred joked, Grace grinning and getting up to hug him. The girls grinned at their parents, then yawned both deciding to go to bed.

After they'd gone to sleep, Alfred smiled and Arthur.

"How're you doing after Mel's news?"

"Good," he smiled. "You?"

"Yeah, I think it's cute!"

Arthur nodded. "I'll be a little more weary as they get older, but I realise now that Matthew was right. They're old enough now to take care of themselves… They no longer need us…" he smiled sadly.

Alfred kissed him softly. "We'll always be there for them if they ever do. Besides, you've still got me! I definitely need you!"

Arthur kissed him back and hugged him. "Thank you, Alfred… So, what should we do now?"

"Should I give you that treat now?" Alfred asked, kissing his neck. Arthur nodded and kissed him, allowing Alfred to carry him upstairs. They undressed once the door was shut and locked behind them, Alfred letting Arthur feel his muscles. They moved onto the bed, Alfred kissing down his body and touching sensitive spots. Arthur moaned at his ministrations, allowing Alfred to push into him after he'd put his condom on. He pulled him down for a kiss to signal he could move, moaning into his mouth as he struck his prostate instantly. He felt along Alfred's muscles, touching his sensitive spots as well, both groaning as they came together. They panted as Alfred pulled away to get rid of the condom, before collapsing onto the bed next to him.

"I love you," Arthur grinned sleepily, nuzzling against him as Alfred's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too," Alfred said, falling asleep just afterwards. Arthur smiled and watched him sleep, kissing his forehead before dozing off himself.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: So, we're slowly getting back on track! I have plenty more planned for this story so I do hope you'll stick around and read. I'm not sure how many chapters left there are, but I'll assure you now there is still a lot to happen yet! So, the boys now know about Mel and Marco, creepy corpses joined in to kidnap Melinda, and the boys finally had real sexy time! The chapter title this time meant "Deadly Waters", and next chapter will include an awesome charity day. I won't say what will happen just yet, so just keep reviewing and stuff and I'll see you then.**_


	54. All the World's a Stage

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty Four**_

_**All the World's a Stage**_

The school year was slowly coming to an end, the girls now in the middle of their final week of Year Nine. For that day, they were allowed in non-uniform as they were helping to raise money for one of the larger international charities. The girl's were dressed in near enough identical outfits; both wearing Red t-shirts and Converses, but Melinda in black shorts and Grace in a black skirt. They walked downstairs, Grace going to the kitchen and grabbing a tub of brownies she'd baked and putting it into her bag; she was doing a bake sale for the charity. Melinda stood in front of the mirror in the hallway and put a red headband in her hair, then walked into the kitchen and put her lunch in her bag.

"You both look nice," Alfred smiled as he walked into the room.

"Thanks," the girls grinned. They put their bags on their shoulders and kissed their parents goodbye, heading out of the front door and to the school. They got their quickly, joining their friends on the benches.

"Hey," Grace smiled. "Would you like a brownie?"

"Yes!" said Marco excitedly as he and Edward walked over to them.

"Oh, so no hello to me then?" Melinda said.

"What?" Marco said, kissing her cheek. "I love your sister's brownies!"

Melinda rolled her eyes and watched him eat it, starting the pick at her thumb a little as nerves started to kick in. Grace may have been doing a bake sale, but she was performing in a show for the charity with Marco. They looked up as the bell rang, each kid going where they had been chosen to help out that day.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

In the music room, Marco took his guitar from its carry case and made sure it was in tune whilst Melinda made sure her lyrics sheet was in order. They had kept their song completely secret from everyone, practicing alone when they could find the time. Melinda took a sip of her water, then nodded to Marco that he could start playing. She sang along in time with his playing, Marco grinning and watching her sing as he played each note.

"I like this song," smiled Melinda when they finished their first practice.

"Me too."

"I'm really nervous though…"

"You don't have to be," Marco smiled, standing up and kissing her.

Melinda kissed him back and then looked at him seriously. "This is the largest amount of people I've sang in front of before! The last time I felt this nervous was my Dad's birthday!"

Marco held her face softly. "You'll be perfect."

"I'm still nervous… Parents are paying to see this too! I'm not sure if Mum is because of work, but Dad's coming…"

"You'll be fine!" Marco said. "I'll be right next to you on stage."

Melinda nodded and hugged him tightly, Marco kissing the top of her head and nuzzling her. Melinda felt her nerves ease slightly, pulling away from him and smiling slightly.

"Let's practice then!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

For the most part of the day, Grace and Edward sold the brownies and various cookies Grace had baked. They had grown so popular that Grace had to go to the food tech classroom to bake more and more food. They started to sell the food from the Tech room, the cookies and brownies becoming more and more appealing when they were fresh and warm out of the oven.

"You know," Edward said while they took a break. "I feel sorry for the other acts who have to go on before or after Mel and Marco."

"Why?" Grace said as she mixed some batter for a new batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Because I remember that first music lesson in Year Seven! She is amazingly good at singing, plus Marco's pretty good at guitar."

Grace chuckled. "Personally, I think they should be last on… The finale to end all finales!"

"That would be awesome!" Edward said. "How're they doing, by the way?"

"Melinda's really nervous," Grace said, checking her sister's mind. "Awww."

"What?"

"Marco just said to her that he's not nervous because he knows that with her up on stage with him nothing can go wrong!"

"Seriously? How many RomComs has he watched?"

Grace laughed and poured the batter onto a tray and put it in the oven to bake. They looked around as a new round of people came to buy treats, Grace concentrating on the baking and Edward selling.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda was far too nervous still to even think of going to get any brownies, although Marco kept saying he could smell them being cooked. She rolled her eyes and continued to go over the song, Marco taking the sheets away from her and making her sit down.

"Have a break," he said. "You've been working hard all day."

Melinda nodded and sighed. "Nerves do that to me…" she said, sorting her hair out and being mindful of the little cowlick she had at the front of her hair (the one she'd inherited from her father). She noticed Marco smiling at her, so put her headband back on and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing," Marco smiled. "Just that cute cowlick of yours." Melinda blushed slightly and confused him. "Eh? …Why'd you blush?"

"No reason."

Marco quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me." Melinda sipped her drink defensively, so he leaned over and touched it softly on instinct. Melinda jumped slightly and squeaked as it sent a shock through her body, the blush on her face growing more profound. "Sorry!" he said, pulling his hand away quickly.

"Don't worry…" Melinda said. "You didn't know."

"Sorry…"

Melinda kissed his cheek and smiled softly. "Stop apologizing. It's okay, really. Let's just get in another practice before we head to the hall okay?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The parents had been gathered into the hall and had all now taken their seats in front of the stage. Alfred, Arthur and Lily were sat near the front with Antonio, Lovino, Sirena, Feli, Ludwig and Lukas; all looking forward to seeing Melinda and Marco perform. They looked the back of the room and saw TV cameras set up, figuring that it was being filmed for the big charity show that evening. They turned their attention back to the stage and watched as act after act came up and did their little piece, politely clapping even if the performance wasn't up to scratch. It was almost a relief when the intermission came, Lily getting a little impatient as she wanted to see Melinda on the big stage.

"I have a bwonie pwease?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," Arthur smiled, walking over to the stand Grace and Edward had set up in the hall.

"Hi Gwace!" Lily giggled.

"Hi Lily," Grace smiled. "Do you want a brownie?"

"Yeah pwease!" Lily smiled, taking the brownie Grace handed her and eating it happily.

"How's Melinda doing?" Alfred asked.

"She's really nervous," Grace said. "She and Marco are the final act."

"Aw, I hope she doesn't feel too bad," Arthur said.

"She'll be fine," Alfred said. "Oh, and we better take our seats again."

They took their seats again and continued to watch as a few more acts did their performances, Lily giggling quietly at a magic act. She then smiled brightly as she heard Melinda and Marco get called onto the stage.

"Yay!" she grinned, watching her sister walk up to the microphone.

Marco took a seat on a stool next to her, looking up at her to ask if she was ready. Melinda nodded so he started to play, Melinda waiting for the right moment to sing.

"I saw you there, so beautiful  
>You stopped and stared, so magical.<br>Then you asked me for my name,  
>And we took an uptown train.<br>Before you leave, get up to go,  
>I wanna know,<br>Do you like Shakespeare?  
>Jeff Buckely?<br>Watching movies on Sunday?  
>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<br>Making faces in the station?  
>Do you like, I need to know,<br>What do you like?  
>Before you go.<br>You walk me home, so wonderful.  
>It starts to snow, it's incredible.<br>Now we're walking up my street,  
>And you slowly turn to me.<br>You're three inches from my lips,  
>But before we do this.<br>Do you like Shakespeare?  
>Jeff Buckely?<br>Watching movies on Sunday?  
>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<br>Making faces in the station?  
>Do you like, I need to know,<br>What do you like?  
>Before you go, oh, oh.<br>Show me the place where you come from,  
>And the places you dream of.<br>I wanna know everything you are,  
>But before we get that far…<br>Do you like, I need to know,  
>Do you like, before you go.<br>Do you like Shakespeare?  
>Jeff Buckely?<br>Watching movies on Sunday?  
>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<br>Making faces in the station?  
>Cause I like Shakespeare,<br>Jeff Buckely,  
>Watching movies on Sunday,<br>Kissing when it's raining,  
>Making faces in the station,<br>Do you like, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Melinda blushed as everyone started to applaud them, bowing slightly before hurrying off of the stage with Marco. Arthur, Alfred and Lily went backstage to see them, Lovino, Antonio and Sirena joining them as the other three nations went to find Dona.

At the bake sale stand, they were completely sold out so Grace started to count up their profits as Edward cleared everything away.

"So, what did we earn this charity?" he asked.

"Wow… At least £360..."

"Wow!"

"I know! They were only 50 pence!" Grace grinned, putting the lid back on their money put and hugging him. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help."

"I didn't do much."

"I'm still glad you helped," Grace smiled, kissing his cheek.

Edward blinked in surprise, pulling back slightly. Grace realised what she had just done and blushed, relieved when the group from backstage came over. Without another word, she left with Alfred, Melinda and Lily (Arthur having to head back to work for a bit).

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Once they had gotten home, Grace ran upstairs and had a shower; trying to wash away all of the guilt she felt. It didn't work though so she simply got into her pyjamas and curled up in bed with her hair still damp.

Alfred knew that something wasn't right, so went to her room after setting Lily down for a nap. He knocked on her door and called her name softly, hearing her curl up more under her covers. He sighed and opened the door, walking inside and sitting on the bed with her. She looked up at him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Baby… You can talk in your own time, or not at all… But I'll be here…"

"I'm such a bloody idiot…"

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"How?"

"Because I finally got Edward back as a friend, then I go and ruin it in a split second!"

"I'm sure he still wants to be your friend... But, you've got to understand that he's bound to be confused at times," Alfred said.

"We'd sorted it all out though!"

"Trust me," Alfred said. "It take a lot to be completely okay." Grace sighed so he kissed her head. "You've got to be patient with him. Think of it the other way around; how would you act in his shoes?"

"I know and that's what I meant! We both felt comfortable before that!"

"If he cares for you that much, he'll still be your friend tomorrow. Give him time."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Unbeknownst to the other two, Melinda had snuck out of the house and had started to walk around on her own in London. The house had become too silent and sad, the atmosphere dropping so low that she just had to get away from it. She had blocked Grace completely, not wanting her sad mood to follow her. She paid no mind as to where she was going, only realising where she was when she looked up at the grand building of the British Museum. She smiled slightly and walked up the steps and inside, looking around at the exhibits before pausing in the section on the Americas. She looked closely at the models and artefacts, sitting on the floor near one and getting a notebook from her bag. She started to write down things she found interesting, slipping into her own little world. Her hand paused as she started to write one word, stopping there and then and putting everything away. She hugged her knees and looked up at a model of a female native American, slipping off into another fantasy world once more.

"Mel?"

Melinda blinked and looked around, seeing Arthur stood in the entrance of the exhibit. "Mum?"

Arthur smiled and walked over to her, taking a seat on the floor next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at displays and writing… What are you doing here?"

"I often just walk around the museum after work," Arthur smiled.

"Nobody else knew I was here…"

"Oh? Why not?"

"I snuck out because it was just too sad an atmosphere at home…"

"Why was it sad?"

"Grace got herself upset because she accidentally kissed Edward's cheek and just left him standing there…"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. "You looked a little sad when I found you."

"I'm okay?"

"Okay? Not good or great?"

"I've been sat on my own at home and here… Okay pretty much covers it…"

Arthur hugged her close to him, Melinda hugging him back and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So," she said. "Why do you come here?"

"If I've had a stressful time at work, I like to walk around in the nostalgia for a bit," Arthur explained.

Melinda nodded and then looked back at the model of the woman. "Do you know what happened to Dad's Mum?"

Arthur was surprised by the change in the conversation but shook his head. "No, I've never asked him what happened to her."

"What about yours?"

"She… Well… She fell with Rome…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

"She taught my siblings and I everything we know and thought it was her time to hand over to the newer generation," Arthur smiled. "She also loved Rome and his fall caused her quite a shock."

Melinda nodded, thinking for a moment; Arthur catching her expression.

"What are you thinking?"

"You said, ages ago, that she fell around the same time as Atlantis… It being my past life… Did she know the past me?"

"I can't answer that," Arthur smiled. "My mother was a kind person but very protective of us so she never really let anyone near us… Apart from Rome."

"So he was like a Dad to you?"

"Yes, you could say that," Arthur said. "He certainly taught us all how to become great nations."

"Well, you are pretty great, Mum," Melinda smiled.

"Thanks," Arthur chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

"I like it here," Melinda smiled. "I think I'll come here more often."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda had a bit of explaining to do when she got home; Alfred and Grace having been worrying about where she had gone. She apologised and said where she'd gone, Arthur chuckling as she pointed out they could have just called her on her mobile. The family then had dinner in front of the TV, watching the charity special.

"I like the Doctor Who sketch," Alfred grinned.

"Oh look!" Grace said. "It's time for the local areas bit!"

They all watched closely, Melinda blushing as footage of her and Marco on stage appeared on the screen for a little bit as fundraising totals were collected for the area.

"I am putting that Internet," Grace grinned. "I will make it viral!"

Melinda groaned and then went to do the washing up, the entire family heading to bed before the program finished; the girls wondering what was going to happen on their last day.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: So, Melinda sang for charity, Grace baked for charity and then kissed Edward's cheek before running away, and Arthur taught Melinda about Britannia. Thanks for all the support so far on this story and believe me I have some more plot to come including anniversaries, weddings, death and illness. Plus a whole load of sexy time for many characters. So keep on reviewing and enjoying! Also, on my Youtube channel, I've started to put together a FST for this story! So, check that out too!**_

http: / / www .youtube .com /playlist ?list = PLCEAF6F5F252D165B &feature = viewall (no spaces)


	55. Ultraviolet

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty Five**_

_**Ultraviolet**_

After a quick check of the calendar the next morning, Melinda made sure that that was their final day of school for Year Nine. She, like usual, had gotten up at 5am and was now dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt; the school giving them another non-uniform as it was a half day. She was sat on the sofa watching TV, waiting for her lazy sister get up, dressed and sorted to leave. She was really starting to get bored with TV, but flicked onto the Disney Channel out of desperation and watched Wizard's of Waverly Place. She looked away from the screen as Grace walked downstairs in her dressing gown, the younger twin not paying much attention as she hadn't had her cup of tea yet. Melinda turned her attention back to the screen, mainly watching the program now because she thought the brothers were hot. She smiled at her sister as she joined her on the sofa, the younger twin shaking her head at her and sipping her tea.

"What?" asked Melinda.

"You know you can't really do this anymore?" smirked Grace.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a boyfriend!"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "It's not exactly like I'm going to meet Jake T Austin is it?"

"But if you did?"

"I'd stay with Marco."

Grace grinned and finished her tea, heading out into the kitchen and putting the cup into the sink before heading upstairs to get ready. At twenty minutes to eight, she came back down completely sorted and smiled at Melinda.

"Ready to go?"

"Since about 6."

"Oh…" Grace said. "How the hell do you get up so early?"

"Natural skill, sis," Melinda smiled, walking to the foot of the stairs. "We're going to school!"

"Okay, Baby," came Alfred voice, thick with sleep.

The twins chuckled and walked out of the front door, heading up the street. They watched as the other students head in the same directions, dodging the early morning work traffic. They walked through the school gates and over to their friends like usual, grinning and sitting down.

"I saw you on TV last night!" grinned Dona, looking at Melinda.

"Me too!" Dan smiled.

"You were awesome!" smiled Clare.

Melinda blushed at all the attention, Grace grinning and hugging her until they spotted Marco and Edward walking over.

"Oh, time to swap, Grace," Charlotte smirked.

Grace pouted jokingly but let her sister go. "Here, Marco; I've warmed her up for you!"

Marco chuckled and took the seat next to Melinda and put his arm around her, Melinda hugging him and kissing his cheek. Marco smirked and kissed her, pulling her closer to him as the girls wolf whistled. He only pulled away when the bell rang, grinning and helping the startled girl to her feet.

"I wonder what movies we'll watch today?" Grace asked as they head towards their first lesson.

"I want to watch a horror movie!" Melinda grinned.

"Mum never lets me watch horror movies…" Charlotte sighed.

"I don't like them…" Danni said.

"Come on," Grace groaned. "It's just a bit of fake blood and eerie music!"

"You've seen worse in person," Melinda pointed out.

They took their seats in the classroom, participating in the vote and choosing to watch The Village because it would scare a boy in their class who had cried when they watched it for an assignment. Melinda got comfy in her seat, resting her head on Marco's shoulder. Grace, however, kept on glancing at Edward; watching as the boy blocked everything out and concentrated on the book in his hands. He looked like he really didn't want to be there that day, and Grace was curious as to why. He was normally a bright and happy person, but at that moment he looked forlorn and distant. She noticed that he looked a bit brighter as the bell rang, walking with him as they head out for their break. Edward chuckled as he watched Marco chase Melinda to the benches, Grace smiling that he was at least a bit happier than he had been.

Melinda grinned at Marco and allowed him to reach her, kissing him and moving away before he could do anything. Marco followed her slightly when she pulled away.

"Hey!"

Melinda grinned and backed away from him, Marco watching and following her. She giggled and ran away, the boy laughing and chasing after her. Grace and Edward decided to follow, hiding around a corner and peaking. Melinda had to slow down as she reached a door, Marco smirking and 'running into her' effectively pinning her to the door.

"Ah!" Melinda squeaked, turning around in his hold and looking up at him. Marco _smirked_ at her and she blushed; the boy missing it as he leaned in and kissed her. "What was that?"

"You teased me," Marco _smirked_.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry," Marco smiled, kissing her again and letting her go. Melinda stayed still though, still slightly stunned. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Marco asked, then panicked slightly. "…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me! I was… surprised," Melinda smiled.

"Oh… Good."

"Let's go to the Sports Hall."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Knowing that her sister was okay, Grace had gone back to the benches with Edward; she was keeping a close eye on him, noticing that he had gotten a bit sadder again.

"I'm looking forward to next year's trip," he said out of the blue.

"What San Francisco?"

"Yep. I like the looks of San Francisco. It should be fun!"

"It's a beautiful place," Grace smiled.

"Cool… Have you been there before then?"

"We did a road trip down the west coast one year," Grace said.

"Sounds fun…" Edward said, looking at his lap. Grace looked at him softly, but then got a surprise from what he said next. "I'm sorry if I seemed off yesterday…"

"No… I am… I kissed you and then bailed… That was… Well, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't in the best frame of mind yesterday anyways, so it wasn't entirely to do with that."

"Anything I can help with?"

Edward shook his head. "I was just told some news the night before that didn't really want to hit home, and when it did it was at the worst possible time…" he said, seeing the look of deep curiosity on Grace's face. "I was told my uncle has terminal cancer and they're not sure how much longer he has to live. I'm really close to him, so much so he's like a second Dad to me. Dad's taking hard cos it's his older brother, but I've been putting up a front to keep from upsetting Emily."

"Can I ask what type?"

"Myeloma."

"I'm so sorry…" Grace said softly. She watched him for a moment, not knowing quite what to do.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

In the PE corridor, Melinda and Marco were sat on the floor together enjoying the silence. However, the silence gave Melinda an idea that she wanted to try out.

"You know, we never did find out if you could sing," she grinned.

"True," Marco chuckled.

"I think you'd be a great singer," Melinda smiled.

"How do you reckon that?"

"You have a nice speaking voice," Melinda said. "The tone is nice."

"Thanks," Marco grinned, then he looked around the empty corridor. "Would you like to see if I can sing now?"

"Yes!"

Marco looked at her and smiled, deciding a song.

"_She is a wave and she's breaking._

_She's a problem to solve,_

_and in that circle she's making,_

_I will always revolve._

_And on her sight,_

_These eyes depend._

_Invisible and Indivisible!_

_That fire you ignited,_

_Good, bad and undecided,_

_Burns when I stand beside it_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_Visions so insane._

_Travel unravelling through my brain._

_Cold when I am denied it._

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_Ultraviolet_

_Now is a phase and it's changing,_

_It's rotating us all._

_Thought we're safe but we're dangling,_

_and it's too far to survive the fall._

_And this I know,_

_It will not bend._

_Invisible and indivisible. _

_That fire you ignited,_

_Good, Bad and undecided,_

_Burns when I stand beside it,_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_Visions so insane,_

_Travel unravelling through my brain,_

_Cold when I am denied it,_

_Your light is ultraviolet, _

_ultraviolet,_

_That fire you ignited,_

_Good, Bad and undecided,_

_Burns when I stand beside it,_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_Visions so insane,_

_Travel unravelling through my brain,_

_Cold when I am denied it,_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_Ultraviolet,_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_Visions so insane,_

_Travel unravelling through my brain,_

_Cold when I am denied it,_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_Ultraviolet!_"

Melinda listened in awe, smiling brightly and falling in love with his voice a bit more. "Wow…" she said softly.

Marco finished the song and looked at her. "Huh?"

"That was amazing."

"No it wasn't…"

"It was!" Melinda said. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm your girlfriend!"

Marco grinned and kissed her cheek, both looking up when the door opened. Edward and Grace walked inside, both ignoring the couple of the floor and walking straight into the changing rooms.

"Bloody hell…" Melinda groaned.

"Divide and conquer?" Marco sighed.

"Uh huh…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

However, neither Grace nor Edward spoke about what had happened at break time; Grace out of confidentiality and Edward out of personal state of mind. After changing into their PE kits, the kids walked into the Hall and found that they were going to be playing badminton once again. They started off in their usual pairs (Grace vs. Mel, Edward vs. Marco), moving onto separate courts. Grace walked over to Melinda with their rackets, seeing her sister leaning on the wall and looking quite ill.

"Mel?"

Name girl looked around and smiled. "Hey!" she said, taking her racket and moving onto the court. "You serve."

Grace knew her sister wasn't right, but let it slide for the time being. They played for roughly 15 minutes, before Melinda stopped them.

"How's about you okay against Marco?" she suggested. "You wanted to give him a rematch, right?"

"Yeah," Grace smirked, walking over with her and watching as Marco won the game against Edward. "I want a rematch!"

"Be my guest," Marco smirked.

Edward moved off court and went to sit on the bench with Melinda as they waited for a court to free up. Once one did free up, Melinda stood up quickly but her head went funny.

"Mel!" Edward said, catching her just in time as she collapsed. Grace and Marco looked around as Edward shouted, watching as he helped her onto a bench. Marco forfeited the game and ran over to Melinda, kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Melinda nodded and then took an oat bar and a bottle of water from Grace. "Thanks…" she said, starting to eat. She looked at Marco and saw him smiling. "Why are you so smiley? You lost the match by default by running over here!"

"You're more important than the match, and you're okay so I'm happy," Marco said. Melinda smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and then stood up to challenge someone else, slapping her thigh softly as he did so. Melinda leaned and hit him on the backside with her racket, being left by herself as Grace and Edward went to play on the now free court. Feeling a little lonely, she finished her oat bar and water and got up carefully. She walked over to the bin and got rid of her rubbish before walking out of the room. She clicked her fingers and changed her clothes and got her bag, walking out unnoticed by the teachers and heading across the playground. She sighed to herself and walked across the field once she reached the grass, sitting down and leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes, listening as the bell rang for lunchtime. She knew that the others would come looking for her soon but really didn't care at that moment. That was until she felt something on her leg. She opened her eyes in shock, suddenly feeling something over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream as she was dragged through the tree towards the river behind the school. As she got dragged under the fence, Melinda caught a glimpse of Marco sprinting towards her so let out a muffled shout of his name. The next thing she knew, she was thrown into the river and held under the water in a way that made sure she inhaled a lot of water. Just as she passed out, she saw a splash and whirl of water.

Grace and Edward ran across the field, both having spotted Marco running and climbing over the fence. They watched him disappear, knowing that only one thing could make him act like that. When they reached where he had disappeared, they saw him pulling Melinda out of the river and laying her on the grass.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"I don't know!" Marco said, giving Melinda CPR. After a while, she coughed up all the water she had swallowed and took a deep breath. Marco sat her up and rubbed her back, Grace clicking her fingers and drying the pair off.

"What happened?" Edward asked when Melinda had calmed down.

"Well, I'd gone and sat in the shade after I'd eaten my lunch... I'd closed my eyes for a bit, and then felt something like... a hand on my leg... The next thing I know, there's something across my mouth, I'm being dragged and thrown into the water... Whatever it was made me breath in the water until I was out of it…" she said, her voice sounding much weaker than usual.

"Are you okay now?" Grace asked.

Melinda looked at them all and shook her head. Her breathing had become laboured just as she passed out once more, freaking Marco out.

"Mel!" Grace said, kneeling next to her sister and seeing a patch of red on her shirt. "Shit… Mel…"

Marco noticed it too, watching as Grace lifted her shirt slightly and revealed the fresh stab wound and all the blood oozing out of it.

"I'm going to fucking murder him!" Marco said through gritted teeth. He watched as Grace healed her sister, finding that no internal organs had been damaged. Melinda woke up shortly after, shaking slightly. They heard the bell ring back at the school, signalling the start of the final assembly so got up and walked towards it.

"You guys go ahead," Melinda said. "I'll be in in a minute."

"You sure?" Marco asked.

Melinda nodded and made him walk with Edward and Grace, waiting a moment before teleporting to the British Museum; just wanting to be alone at that moment.

The assembly started and the kids knew that something was wrong. They had no idea where Melinda had gone, whether it was by choice or not and it was getting irritating waiting in the hall for the day to end. When it finished, they hurried outside and looked around for her.

"Should we just head home?" Marco asked.

"You can come to mine," Grace said. "See if she's there."

"I'll see you two later," Edward said. "I have to go get Emily."

The nation kids waved as Edward walked off, then started to walk towards Grace's house. They looked around when they head footsteps, seeing Melinda running up to them. Relieved, Marco hurried forwards and hugged her tightly; Melinda looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"The British Museum," Melinda said. "I always go there now if I've had a bad day."

Grace smiled and walked home, leaving the pair alone.

Marco kissed her softly. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry," Melinda said. "I was with Sobek though, so it was fine."

"Who?"

"The Egyptian God of Protection. It's my favourite area," Melinda smiled.

Marco chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

The pair continued to walk until they got to the junction between their homes.

"I'll see you during the holidays," Marco smiled.

"Duh, you're going to my Aunt's wedding!" Melinda smiled, kissing his cheek. Marco grinned and kissed her deeply. Melinda smiled through it, pulling back and nuzzled him. "See you soon."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Later that evening, after packing for their flight to America in the morning, the girls were sat in Grace's room playing truth or dare; both unaware that their parents were listening outside the shut door.

"Truth!" Melinda smiled.

"What's your favourite part of Marco?" Grace asked.

"His voice," Melinda smiled. "He sang to me earlier, before PE, and it was amazing."

"He actually sang?"

"Yeah, he did. He sang Ultraviolet and was amazing."

Grace grinned. "My turn! Dare!"

"Put an ice cube in your bra."

Grace rolled her eyes and conjured an ice cube, putting it into her bra and squeaking. Arthur and Alfred chuckled quietly, waiting for the next request.

"Truth," Melinda said.

"If you could change one person's life, who would it be and what would you do?" Grace asked, her parents listening to the following silence and know Melinda had an answer she didn't want to say. "Say it."

"Edward's, so you two could be together…"

Outside, Alfred and Arthur could hear Grace starting to cry; Alfred unable to do anything and not wanting to listen to her sobbing. He moved into their bedroom, his hands balled into fists.

"Alfred…" Arthur said softly as he followed him, knowing how much it was affecting him. He jumped though when Alfred punched the wall, moving over to him and checking him over. He saw he had broke his hand, but before he could do anything about healing it there came a noise from the doorway.

"Daddy…"

They looked around and saw Grace stood in the doorway, tears still streaming down her face. Alfred didn't care about his hand so walked over to her and hugged her tightly, allowing her to vent all of her feelings to him.

Arthur watched them for a moment before going to check on Melinda, finding she wasn't in the house anymore. He grabbed a torch and searched outside, soon finding her curled up on the grass deep in the woods. He picked her up and carried her back inside, seeing Alfred carrying Grace back to her room; both girls having cried themselves to sleep.

After putting them to bed, the couple got into bed themselves; Arthur healing Alfred's hand and snuggling against him.

"I feel so bad for Grace…" Alfred said. "This stupid curse…"

"I know," Arthur said. "We just have to be there for her and make sure she doesn't bottle everything up again…"

Alfred nodded, the pair soon falling asleep; not sure what would happen on the flight the next day.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I'll keep this brief because I'm tired. A lot happened! Marco sang, Edward spoke about his uncle, Melinda fainted then got attacked, and Grace finally let out her hurt. So, it'll either be one or two chapter in America and then Aednat's wedding! The girls are bridesmaids naturally, but trickery have I got planned for that chapter? Review please to find out. They feed my muse, so it helps!**_


	56. When Talks Get Serious

**The Kids From Yesterday**

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**When Talks Get Serious**

The flight to America went by quietly. Lily slept for the most part, Alfred and Arthur having a nap at one point also. Melinda continued to write a story for Lily in her notebook and Grace played on her laptop. When they got home it was fairly late, so they all simply put their things away and then went to bed.

The next morning, Melinda was the first one up yet again. She was sat in the living room watching TV, soon turning it off as some disgusting woman said that one of her twin girls was prettier than the other. Instead, she got her notebook and continued to write her other story.

"You're really into that one."

Melinda jumped and looked up at and saw Grace laughing at her, instantly getting pissed off.

"Get bent!" she snapped, making Grace laugh harder. "Go to hell!"

Grace smiled maddeningly smugly at her, Melinda trying her very hardest not to punch her square in the jaw. They looked around as their parents walked into the room fully dressed, having heard the shouting.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"We're fine, Mum," Grace smiled innocently.

Arthur, however, noticed Melinda sitting stock still. "Melinda?"

The girl ignored him, walking out before she did something stupid.

"Melinda!" Arthur said, following after her. He followed her round to the back garden, jogging to keep up with her quick pace. "Hey, slow down! What happened?" Melinda ignored him again, choosing rather to punch the wall of that garden shed. "Mel!"

"Be thankful it wasn't Grace!" Melinda snapped.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm okay now I've punched something."

"There had to be something for you to want to punch the wall."

Melinda sighed. "I'm telling you it was nothing!"

"Right…" Arthur said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm going to the toilet," Melinda said, running inside and straight upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, pulling her shorts and knickers down and sitting on the toilet. However, she spotted something red. "MUM!"

Everyone in the house looked up at her shout, Grace blinking in surprise and hurrying to the other toilet. Arthur ran to the bathroom and stood outside the door, Alfred following after him.

"Yes, Melinda?"

"I'm bleeding!"

"What?" Arthur asked, confused. "What do you mean bleeding? I didn't think you hurt your hand…"

"No…" Melinda said, suddenly awkward. "Like, down 'there' bleeding…"

"Me too…" Grace called.

"Urgh…" Alfred groaned. "Are you buying them stuff or am I?"

"I… I don't even know where to begin with this…" Arthur admitted.

"Pads, Mum!" Melinda said. "We need pads! Winged ones please…"

"Huh?" Alfred asked.

"It's a style," Melinda explained. "Some have wings… They're more… absorbent…"

"And they stay in place better as well," Grace said. "The purple ones I think are the best ones."

"Tampax!" Melinda said.

"Oh… I've seen them in the stores… I know what you mean!" Alfred said, getting a weird look from Arthur.

"I don't even want to know why you recognise the brand name…" he said.

"Thanks Dad," the girls said.

Alfred poked his tongue out at Arthur as he walked away to buy two packs of pads, leaving the Brit awkward and alone in the corridor. He started to pace a little, looking up as Alfred came back. They watched as the packs disappeared from his hands, the girls having teleported them to them along with fresh pants.

"No more comments from you about how I know about that stuff," Alfred said to Arthur making him laugh. "We'd be stuck if someone didn't know! I saw you panic!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't make it a habit to pay attention to woman's toiletries."

"Tampax produced wound dressing during the war."

"That's a little disturbing…"

They both watched as the girls hurried downstairs to continue writing and playing games online then looked at each other.

"I think we need to finish that talk…" Arthur said.

"What?" Alfred asked. "No… Really?"

Arthur nodded so the pair walked downstairs and joined their daughters in the living room.

"_Uh oh,_" Grace thought to Mel, seeing the serious look on Arthur's face. "_This looks bad…_"

"_I didn't think I'd broken the shed…_" Melinda replied. "What's going? You're not pregnant again are you?"

"What? No," Alfred said.

"No, I'm no pregnant," Arthur said. "But it's the right topic…"

"…What do you mean?" Grace asked.

Alfred sat down, but Arthur stayed standing; keeping the serious look on his face.

"You're now at a stage in your development that means when you decide to have… sex… you can get pregnant," Arthur said, the girls going completely silent.

"And that means, you know… safe sex…" Alfred said, not really knowing what to say.

"This is not an invitation for you to go out and have sex right away," Arthur said, glancing at Melinda. "But a warning that, if you do decide to take that step before it is legal, you protect yourselves. We, of course, love you no matter what you're decision and if an… accident… does occur, we will do whatever we can to either rectify the mistake or give you the care you may need… You can always talk to us if you have any questions or worries, we'll try and help as much as we can… and if anything does happen, don't be afraid to tell us; we won't be angry with you."

The girls nodded slowly, mortified by that awkward speech. Arthur sighed, relieved that it was over with now, Alfred sitting awkwardly still.

"Ow…" Melinda said suddenly, having knocked her hand. They looked at it, seeing the bright purple bruise forming along her knuckles.

"Nice…" Alfred said.

"You match Dad now…" Grace said, motioning to the bruise on Alfred's hand from where he'd punched the wall 2 night previous. Alfred looked at his lap, ashamed of himself. Grace noticed and teared up. "I'm sorry, Dad! I said the wrong thing again!"

Alfred looked up and moved over to her, shifting her laptop to the coffee table and hugging her. He shifted her onto his lap as Melinda left the room to give them some space, Arthur following her. He rocked Grace softly, helping her calm down until she finally tired herself out and fell asleep. He smiled softly and lift her up, carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. Alfred put her carefully onto her bed, Grace clinging to him in her sleep. She wouldn't let him go, so he shifted her slightly and laid next to her. Grace smiled softly and hugged him, Alfred smiling and falling asleep too.

Melinda and Arthur walked back inside after a little while, searching for the other two as they realised they weren't in the living room anymore. They walked upstairs and looked in on Lily, the little girl giggling and running over to them having climbed out of her cot. They found the pair sleeping in Grace's room, chuckling quietly before heading downstairs. Melinda gave Lily some breakfast and then clicked her fingers to change her clothes as Arthur left a note that they were going out. Melinda carried Lily, Arthur taking her pram just in case they needed it as they walked down to the big mall in town. They walked into a large clothes store inside the building, heading straight for the children's section to get some new clothes for Lily.

Whilst the girls walked ahead and picked out clothes, Arthur leaned on the pram watching them fondly unaware that a woman was looking as his backside stuck out slightly. After a moment the woman walked over to him, seeing him talking to the girls and smiling.

"She's a cutie~!" she smiled.

"Thank you," Arthur said, letting his accent slip slightly.

"I take it they're both yours?"

"Yes they are," Arthur smiled, watching them walk.

"You must be very proud," smiled the woman. "They're beautiful."

"I am immensely proud of them."

"So, how long are you in America for?"

"Only two weeks this time."

"Oh, so you've been here before?"

"I come here every summer with my girls and husband," Arthur replied, stunning the woman.

"Husband?"

"You heard correctly," Arthur said defensively.

"Oh!" the woman said. "Don't misunderstand! I think it's great you were so open! Really!"

"Well I have nothing to be ashamed off. We've been married for nearly 15 years."

"I think that's great."

"Thank you."

That's when the woman realised something. "13 years…? If you don't mind me saying, you look barely older than 23 or 24 years old…"

"It's kind of you to say that, but add another 10 years and you're about right," Arthur lied with a smile. The woman smiled and made her leave, the girls walking back over to Arthur with shakes of their heads.

"Mum, that lady was totally flirting with you just now!" Melinda said.

"Occupational hazard," Arthur winked.

Laughing, they head off into the store towards the teens section. Arthur noticed Lily getting a little bored so took her from Melinda with the clothes and went to try them on her. This left Melinda alone to check out some of the clothes, but also for a teenaged boy to check her out. Melinda didn't notice as she was too busy trying to reach a pair of shoes, so the boy hurried away from his mother and went over to her.

"Hey," he smiled cockily. "Need a hand?"

Melinda looked at him. "Oh… If you wouldn't mind… Thank you." The boy reached up and got her the shoes she wanted. "Thanks."

"You're not from around here are you?" the boy said, leaning back on a fixed clothes rail.

"Not really," Melinda said. "I'm from London, but my Dad's from here."

"Oh, so you're British?"

"Half. My Mum's British, my Dad's American."

"Awesome," the boy said, grinning cockily again. "So, do you come here often?"

"Every summer," Melinda smiled.

"I wonder why I haven't seen you before?"

"I've been here every year since I was little…"

The boy moved forward and held her chin. "I'm sure I would have remembered a beautiful girl like you."

Melinda moved backwards. "As flattering as that is, I have a boyfriend."

"Can't be a very good one because I don't see him around," the boy smirked.

"He's in Spain at the moment."

"Then he won't know about this," the boy said, leaning in to kiss her.

Then they heard a cough.

"Tough my daughter and you will join the all boys choir."

Melinda looked at Arthur relieved and hid behind him.

"What?" asked the boy, looking up in shock as Arthur moved right in his face.

"I said, come within 50 feet of my daughter again and you'll be singing in C sharp for the rest of your pitiful fucking life. Get the fuck out of my sight before I decide to do something."

The boy ran, Arthur turning his attention to his girls and smiling in a way so contrasting to what he had just been saying.

"Thank you so much, Mum!" Melinda said.

After paying for the clothes, they went to a few more stores including a bookstore and Hot Topic. Arthur was a little apprehensive about Hot Topic, not wanting Melinda to get too into that culture. He was fine with her enjoying the style and the music, just not the more extreme aspects. After Lily fell asleep in a café, they head back home finding that Alfred and Grace were still asleep.

The rest of the afternoon went past quietly, the dull afternoon turning into a duller evening. The family settled in for another quiet night, looking forward to whatever may happen next.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hey, sorry for the delay. It's been pretty hectic around her this week as I start college on Friday… Yeah, I'm pretty nervous about that. I've got tomorrow off and every Monday, so I'll try to update as frequently as I can but you will have to bare with me. I'm sorry if this sucked, but look out for next chapter for more drama! **_


	57. In Which New Futures are Unveiled

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty Seven**_

_**In Which New Futures are Unveiled**_

As the holiday progressed, a strange air started to settle over the family. It wasn't a bad thing. No. It was an exciting bundle of nerves. The feelings grew more profound as their time in America came to an end and they boarded their private jet to take a flight to the Republic of Ireland.

The big day had finally arrived. Aednat and Joshua were getting married.

Everyone was in different places that day; Ryan and Bryn were with Joshua at the church, waiting for Alfred (the best man) to arrive. He had volunteered to drive the bridesmaids to the church; the girls up in another room with Arthur getting ready. Scott, who was giving Aednat away, was waiting in the living room with Alfred. Finally, Aednat was in her bedroom putting on the last of her jewellery.

The girls and Arthur joined Scott and Alfred in the living room, Melinda trying her hardest not to show how awkward she was at that moment. They all looked around as Aednat walked down the stairs, stunned into an awe filled silence.

She wore a sleeveless, strapless white dress that fit a thin form perfectly and flowed across the floor at her feet. Along the torso was a ribbon that crossed above her stomach and diamantes across the breast area. A thin veil was placed on her dark blonde hair along with a dainty glittering tiara, and on her feet were silver shoes with a slight heal.

"You look stunning," Grace smiled.

"Thank you," Aednat smiled, watching as Scott stood and walked over to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes," Aednat smiled.

After some final prepping, they walked out to the cars and got inside carefully. Scott got into the back seat with Aednat, holding her shaking hand carefully. The doors shut carefully and soon they were driving through the streets towards the church. When they arrived, Alfred helped the girls out of the car before hurrying inside to stand with Joshua. Arthur stood with his girls for a little bit, watching as Scott helped Aednat out of the car. He then went over and kissed her on the cheek before going inside to join Ryan and Bryn in their seats. Aednat and Scott walked over to the door of the church, the girls standing behind them waiting for the music to start. Scott held his arm out for her, Aednat smiling and holding it as the music started and he led her down the aisle with the girls following behind them. Everyone watched in awe as Aednat walked up the aisle, Joshua building up the courage to turn and look at her; smiling softly in stunned silence.

The ceremony was flawless, every little moment going exactly as planned from vows to rings. Hymns were sang and for once, the peaceful tranquillity of the church seemed to brush off on the nations gathered there that day. There were soft coos as Joshua leaned in and kissed her as requested, the organist starting to play softly in the background as they signed the register. The tune changed as they led the precession out into the sunlight, photos being taken before they head for the reception.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Aednat and Joshua were in the midst of their first dance, everyone scattered around the room watching. Melinda was stood out of the way smiling softly at her Aunt, not noticing as Marco snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"And you look handsome," she replied.

They both looked around as the first dance finished, Marco smiling and moving in front of Melinda. She smiled as he took her hand and bowed slightly.

"Can I have this dance?"

"You may," she smiled, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders as he held waist, swaying along with the new track.

On the side lines, Dona and Grace were stood talking about the wedding and their dresses. Dona grinned when she spotted her cousin and Melinda dancing closely, pointing it out to Grace who smiled softly.

"He did say he was going to dance with her," she said. Both looked around when they heard giggles, seeing Lily and Sirena giggling at their siblings and Lukas watching them stoically. "Awww!"

Alfred and Arthur were sat at a table watching the dance floor, Alfred chuckling softly when he saw Melinda and Marco.

"It's like déjà vu," he said.

"Yeah, but they're older," Arthur smiled.

Lily and Sirena looked around at Dona and Grace when they heard them laughing, confused as to what was so funny. They looked at Lukas who also looked confused, so turned back to Grace and Dona and poked their tongues out at them.

"Don't poke your tongues out at us!" Grace warned jokingly. Lily and Sirena looked at each other again before poking their tongues again. "Why you little!" Grace hurried forwards and tickled them both, Lily managing to escape only to be caught by Dona.

"Swap?" Dona smirked.

"Noooooooooooo!" Sirena squeaked, making her escape and running to hide behind Marco.

Dona smiled and handed Lily over, picking Lukas up so he could see everything that was going on from a higher vantage point.

Marco looked down as he felt tugging on the bottom of his trousers, Melinda cooing softly when they saw Sirena cling to him and hiding. Marco smiled, then bent down and picked her up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Gwace and Dona gonna tickle us!" Sirena squeaked.

"Don't worry about my sister," Melinda smiled. "She's silly."

"Why would they do that?" Marco asked, grinning.

Sirena giggled at Melinda, but then her face dropped when Marco spoke. She didn't want to be tickled again but knew Marco would find out anyway.

"We poked our tongues out at them…" she said quietly, smiling as Marco chuckled.

"I think it's safe now," Melinda said, looking over at her sisters. "You can go back and play with Lily if you want."

"Is that cos you want to kiss my bwother?" Sirena giggled.

Marco blushed and put his sister down. "Go on," he smiled. "Go play!"

Sirena laughed and ran over to Grace and Lily, leaving Melinda and Marco alone to blush.

"Sorry about her…"

"It's okay. I'm used to it from Lily and Grace."

Marco grinned and kissed her cheek before looking around.

"I'm… err… a little hot in here… are you?" he asked.

"A little, yes," Melinda replied.

"Let's go to the courtyard to cool down," Marco smiled. Melinda nodded, so he put his arm around her and walked outside.

Arthur sat back down with Alfred, handing over the orange juice that he had just ordered him. The American grinned and sipped his drink, draping his arm over Arthur's shoulders as he sat next to him.

"So, what's your favourite part of the day been?" he asked. "Mine was when my speech was over."

"That was my favourite part too," Arthur smirked.

"Hey!"

"I was only joking," Arthur smiled. "I loved your speech."

"What's this we're talking about?"

The pair looked up and saw Aednat and Joshua walking over, both smiling after talking to the guests.

"He's being mean to me," Alfred said childishly.

"No I wasn't!" Arthur argued almost as childishly.

"Arthur? Not mean? What has the world come to?" Aednat smirked.

"I resent that, Aednat!"

"You know I love you really."

"Do you now?" Arthur smiled.

"You're my baby brother, why wouldn't I?"

"Awww," Alfred smiled. "I always forget Arthur's the youngest out of you guys!"

"So do I," Joshua smiled.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Outside, the teenagers were all grouped together looking around as something made a noise. Melinda got up from the stone seat and walked over to some bushes, finding a pouch of sleeping powder nearby.

"Shit…" she said, looking around and seeing Grace was unable to move.

"Mel…" Grace said, not even able to move her head to look at her.

"It's a trick, Grace! It's in your head! You can move!" Melinda said, moving over to her. She ran her crystal along Grace's forehead and knocked her out, Adam picking her up and taking her to the wooden bench nearby. They looked around when Arthur and Alfred walked out to them, both looking confusedly at them as they spotted Grace.

"What's happened?" asked Alfred.

Melinda limped over to him (her shoes making her feet very painful) and showed him and Arthur the powder. She handed it to Arthur and then looked around again, spotting William in the bushes. He waved to her and then faded away. Marco spotted the change in her and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Melinda replied automatically.

"Are you sure?"

Melinda smirked as she looked up at him. "She's right about those shoes; they really have hurt her feet."

Everything blinked and looked around at her, realising that she had been possessed.

"Get out of her!" Dona glared, Adam and Tom staying near Grace as they didn't know what was going on.

"Now, now," Melinda smirked. "No need to get touchy. It's not like I've tried to kill _you_ before. Oh, wait, I did didn't I?"

"What?" Tom said, shocked.

Melinda looked at the twin boys. "Oh, so you're the mysterious cousins I've never been about to find! Don't you just love social gatherings?"

"Leave them alone!" Marco shouted, he and Dona moving in front of them.

Melinda ignored them in favour of focusing on the twins. "A little trip to Venice nearly turned into a barbeque is Lover Boy hadn't have ran in and interrupted me.

"I'll interrupt you in a minute if you don't get out of her now!" Marco shouted.

"And how will you interrupt me?" Melinda asked, looking at the Spanish-Italian boy. "You don't want to hurt her, do you? You know full well that I can hurt her from the inside out before you could even try anything."

"What do you want?" Dona asked as Marco grit his teeth and glared.

"Would world peace be far fetched enough?" Melinda smirked evilly.

They all looked around when Grace groaned, Melinda attempting to sneak away. Marco spotted her though and grabbed her.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, holding her as she struggled. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you realise how much she's hurting right now?" Melinda smirked wickedly. "Her feet, your grip. I can add more pain as easy as breathing!" Marco instantly let her go, Melinda looking slightly surprised. "Wow… You really do love her…" she paused and smirked again. "You've just made it even more fun." Marco glared at her again. "She loves you just as much, so this is turning into something extremely fun!"

Suddenly, Grace grabbed hold of Melinda. "Marco may not want to hurt you but I have no problem with it."

"Grace!" Arthur said in shock.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to join us?" Melinda said, uninterested.

"Yeah, I've joined."

"So, hurting her with words isn't enough?" Melinda asked. "You have to hurt her physically too? I must say, breaking her arm and pushing her from windows seems like fun."

"Those were accidents."

"Breaking her arm, yes. But it was your subconscious that shoved her out the window. You wanted to hurt her. You can't help but hurt her. Hell, it's in your nature to hurt her. Just like me."

"Don't liken me to someone like you…" Grace said. "You hurt her for pleasure."

"And what, pray tell, do you hurt her for? Because, I can see in that noggin of yours clear as day, and I can see the same thing. Pleasure."

"I DON'T!"

"The lady doth protest too much," Melinda smirked.

"I'm not."

"What are you doing now then?"

Grace looked at her hands drawing blood on Melinda's arms from how hard she was holding onto them.

"See? You can't help hurting her."

Grace let her go and looked at her nails. "That's not me…"

"You or not, it seems that I have an ally in that dark-side of yours."

"Ah…" Grace said, holding her head.

"Shit…" Alfred said, both he and Arthur standing in front of the other teenagers.

Sensing the danger, the real Melinda fought inside her head and got rid of William, collapsing to the ground as she got her energy back. Grace, now with black eyes, looked down at her and then turned on the others; smirking widely at Alfred and Arthur protecting the others.

"Gwace…"

They all looked around and saw Aednat, Josh and Lily stood at the back door watching in shock. Grace smirked and teleported to Lily, snatching her from Aednat's arms and moving back in front of the others.

"LILY!" the adults shouted.

"NO!" Adam and Tom cried.

"Hello Lily," Grace smirked. "You're just as beautiful as I thought."

Lily looked up at her, terrified as she knew that it wasn't her sister at that moment.

"YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Arthur shouted.

"Awww, that's not fair! Is it Lily?" Grace said, looking at the small girl in her hands.

"Mummy… Daddy…"

"GIVE HER BACK!" Alfred shouted.

"Give her back."

Grace turned around and saw Melinda standing up. "… Catch." She then threw Lily to Alfred and disappeared. Lily screamed as she flew through the air, Alfred leaping forwards and catching her. He held her close as she started to cry, rocking her gently.

"Shhhh," he soothed, shifting so Arthur could hug her too.

Aednat and Josh hurried over, Aednat saying hurried apologies and looking close to tears with guilt. Arthur hugged her and reassured her it was okay before moving back to Lily. They all looked around when Melinda shouted though.

"WOW GRACE, I NEVER KNEW YOUR DARKSIDE WAS SUCH A COWARD! WHAT? ARE YOU SCARED OF YOUR BIG SISTER, GRACE? YOU TOOK ONE LOOK AT ME AND RAN SO YOU MUST BE! YOU TALK HARD AND EVIL BUT YOUR REALLY JUST A BRAT!"

"Why should I be scared or you? I just want to stretch out for a bit!" came Grace's voice from nowhere.

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SEND YOU BACK!"

"That's not fear. I just want to do what I want for a change!"

"THEN COME HERE AND FACE ME, OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" Melinda said, her crystal and mark on her wrist glowing brightly. The others watched, the adults realising that this meant that the oldest nation child was finally connecting with her land. They blinked as Grace appeared in front of her, a black cloak obscuring her face and making her eyes glow darker than black "And you called me a goth."

"If you want me to stay, catch me," Grace smirked, not expecting Melinda to grab her and keep her pinned to the grass. She blinked as Melinda's eyes turned blue, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away. "Fine… You've caught me, but I want to say something."

"Speak then," Melinda said. "And if you try anything, I will bring you back and send you so far into Grace's mind you won't exist."

"You can never do that," Grace smirked. "Remember I said Grace is starting to lose the ability to tell what she wants and what I want apart? Well, that's because each time I resurface I'm taking over her more and more. Soon, her soul will be mine and there's nothing anyone can do! Try and get rid of me and you kill both of us as I have embedded myself so deeply within her subconscious. And with that little titbit I bid you fair well… Till next time." Grace's eyes slowly faded back to turquoise while they rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. Melinda stood up, allowing Arthur to check Grace over. She looked back at the other teenagers, each of them gasping slightly at her eyes. They faded back to green quickly though, so Marco hurried forwards and held her close. Everyone was in a stunned silence as they head back into the last couple of hours of the party, Alfred taking Grace and a still crying Lily over to the seats, Melinda sitting with Marco on the side lines and the other teenagers hurrying back to their parents. Josh sat with Alfred, watching as Aednat danced with her brothers. Everyone was recovering from what had happened, Melinda explaining to Grace when she woke eventually what her alter ego had told her.

After Aednat and Joshua said goodbye to everyone and left to go to their hotel before their honeymoon, Alfred took the girls back to their own hotel; Arthur saying he was going to stay and have a few drinks with his brothers.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"I will totally kick your ass!"

Grace laughed as she leant against Alfred on his bed, the pair sat up playing video games as Melinda settled Lily into her crib in their adjoining room. Grace was beating Alfred at a game finally, the American not taking it very well and trying to beat her. After a few more games, Grace started yawning so Alfred told her to go to bed. She protested slightly, not wanting to fall asleep out of fear of her own mind but Alfred managed to sooth her into sleep. He tucked her into her own bed and then shut the door behind him, stripping to his boxers and laying on top of the covers. He waited as long as he could but eventually fell asleep.

A little after 1am, Arthur staggered into his and Alfred's half of the hotel room, checking on the girls quickly before moving over to Alfred.

"Alfred! … Alfred~!" he whispered loudly, getting an inch from his face. Alfred blinked awake so the Brit grinned.

"Oh, hey Arthur," Alfred yawned. "Why'd you wake me up? Is something wrong?"

"Nooo," Arthur said, flopping onto the bed with him and drawing circles on his chest.

"Arthur?"

"Yes~?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Arthur giggled. "Does it matter?"

"Uh…" Alfred said, sitting up slightly.

Arthur pouted. "What~?"

"You're not thinking straight because of the alcohol…"

Arthur _smirked_ and pounced on him. "I'm thinking just fine."

Alfred looked up at him, torn between arousal and nerves. Arthur leaned forwards and licked his lips enticing Alfred into kissing him. He wriggled, creating friction between them. Alfred moaned against his mouth, Arthur kissing him more as he felt the American get really hard. Alfred gave in finally, starting strip him as they kissed. Arthur continued to grind against him when they removed their boxers. However, he fell asleep on him, snoring softly. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle, shifting Arthur off of him and thinking of what to do. He got up and went to the bathroom, taking hold of his member and pumping himself. He moaned quietly and came into the toilet, flushing the contents before moving back into the bedroom. He watched as Arthur rolled onto his back, moaning in his sleep. He looked very uncomfortable, bucking into the air as he tried to get satisfaction. Alfred rubbed his face and then moved onto the bed, stroking Arthur until he came and fell into a deeper sleep. Alfred cleaned his hand and then got them into bed, Arthur curling up around him. Alfred nuzzled him, soon falling asleep too wondering whether Arthur would remember what happened the next day.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Oh my God… I am so sorry for the delay… I know I warned you guys last chapter, but a week? Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I had my first week of college and I'm still getting used to the new routine. OTL Anyways, I kind of lied that America would last a few chapters, didn't I? But who cares cos Aednat and Joshua got married! But, poor Grace! She's dying, basically. Her dark-side is ever so slowly taking her over! Melinda's a full nation now and Arthur is a kinky drunk. But we all knew that last point ;] Anyways, whatever shall happen next chapter? Will Arthur remember his drunken sex attempt? How will the girls be? What other pointless question will be answered? Review to find out and because I need a bit of cheering up.**_


	58. Mother Dearest

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty Eight**_

_**Mother Dearest**_

The next morning, Melinda was sat up in bed reading like she normally did. Once again, she had awoken at 5am so was left with very little other to do. She sighed to herself and looked around the dimly lit room. Lily was still sleeping soundly in her carrycot, still tired out from her late night and lack of naps the day before. She then looked over at Grace and sat up more as she saw her tossing and turning as though she was having a nightmare.

"Grace?" she asked carefully, getting up and sitting on the edge of her sister's bed. Grace continued to toss though, so Melinda smoothed her hair softly. However, the younger girl flinched away from her. "It's okay, Grace." The younger girl tossed and squirmed more until she shouted out and woke up, her eyes fading from black back to turquoise. The sudden motion caused Melinda to fall off of the bed and onto the floor, causing a loud thud that woke Arthur and Alfred who (once dressed) came into the room to check what was happening.

Alfred moved over to Grace and sat on her bed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"N-no it's not," Grace said, flinching slightly.

"How isn't it?"

"She was in my dream."

"That's just your subconscious. You can fight her. I know you can."

"No, it was her… I know it was… She was trying to take over when I was asleep."

"You can still fight her. I believe in you," Alfred said. Grace shook her head. "You can, Grace. I believe you can. I have complete faith in you. Nothing's stopped you in the past and nothing ever will."

"I've never fought myself before."

"And no one knows you better than yourself. But, what I do know about you is that you can do this."

Grace nodded slowly, but got up. "I need a drink…" she muttered, hurrying to the bathroom. She was starting to feel ill, so ran her wrists under the cold tap to try and quell her rising temperature. She looked around as Melinda walked into the room, the older twin seeing the sweat on her sister's face. But without warning, Grace collapsed to the floor.

"Grace!" Melinda said, catching just in time and laying her on the floor. "MUM! DAD!" She looked up at them as they walked into the room, leaving to look after Lily. Arthur watched as Alfred knelt next to her and tried to wake her up, the American finding her to be extremely unresponsive. He shifted her to his lap and cradled her, Arthur watching and getting a terrible sense of déjà vu. He remembered the day Tink had made Alfred extremely ill, how she had caused him to collapse and nearly die, how he had cradled him and kissed him in fear he would never see him again. He moved forwards as he saw a tear roll down Alfred's cheek, taking the American's face into his hands and wiping them away as they came thick and fast.

"…Dad?"

Both looked down at the quiet voice, seeing Grace's eyes open with an expression of confusion and worry.

"Dad," she repeated, sitting up and hugging Alfred tightly. Alfred hugged her back, the tears slowly stopping now that he was sure Grace was okay. Arthur left the room to give them some time, Grace nuzzling close to the American. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby… So much…"

In the other room, Arthur walked in on Melinda holding Lily upside down by her ankles.

"Hi, Mummy!" Lily frowned.

"Why are you frowning?" Arthur asked.

"A fwown's an upside down smile!" Lily explained. "Cos I'm upside down, I frowned so you see a smile!"

"You're too cute, Lily," Arthur smiled, sitting down on the bed. Melinda put Lily down, watching as the little girl bounced over to Arthur.

"Mummy! We're on the moon!" Lily grinned as Arthur caught her and held her up.

"Who's on the moon?" asked Alfred as he and Grace joined them in the main bedroom.

"We are, Daddy!" Lily giggled.

"Moonwalk," Melinda sniggered. At that pointed, everyone noticed Alfred grin to himself.

"Daddy acting weird!" Lily said.

"That's because Daddy is weird," Melinda smiled.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Grace, chuckling slight at Melinda.

"Huh?" Alfred said, looking at them. "Oh, nothing!"

"He went weird when Mel said 'moonwalk'!" Lily said.

Melinda's eyes widened. "Dad… can you moonwalk? Like real-Michael-Jackson-not-crap moonwalk?"

"Maybe…"

"What's a moonwalk?" Lily asked.

"It's a dance move," Melinda explained.

"Oh, God, Dad! You have to show us!" Grace grinned.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" the girls said, easily outvoting him. Alfred sighed and got into a clear place. The girls moved onto the bed with a grinning Arthur and watched as Alfred did an absolutely perfect moonwalk. "COOL!"

"Thanks!"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Arthur asked.

Alfred tapped his nose. "That's for me to know," he said, winking as Arthur pouted. The girls rolled their eyes, smiling at their parents and moving back into the bedroom to leave them alone. Arthur chuckled as Alfred flopped onto the bed next to him.

"So, do you mind explaining to me why I woke up naked this morning?" he asked, putting on a look of fake-annoyance.

"Oh… Well, the came in really drunk last night… Like giggling-at-me-drunk… and you kind of pounced on me…"

"So you took advantage of me while I was asleep?" Arthur asked, enjoying the nervous look on his husband's face.

"No! Well, nearly… You kept grinding on me and licking my lips… and the look on your face was so… but I didn't do anything! Well, other than jerk you off when you looked really uncomfortable after passing out before we were going to do it, but other than that I dealt with myself and we didn't do anything."

"You're being so cute," Arthur chuckled, smoothing Alfred's cheek as it got dusted with pink. "Well, you used to be cute."

"What am I now then?"

"You're…"

"I'm…?"

"You're…" Arthur repeated, smirking.

"Slow, stupid, childish, idiotic?" Alfred supplied.

"All of those things," Arthur said. "But they're not imported."

"That's nice."

Arthur smiled. "You're kind and generous, the best father to the girls and a better husband than I ever could have hoped for," he said, making Alfred smile. "And…" he paused and moved closer to him. "You're so damn hot." Alfred chuckled, but stopped and watched as Arthur put his hand under his shirt, pushing it up and exposing his tanned abs. He watched as the pale fingers that had became so familiar to him in sight and touch traced his muscles, making sure to pay extra attention to the ones that shielded the spot that made the American close his eyes and gasp. Arthur lent down and licked along that spot, sucking softly and making Alfred moan. Not content with just sitting back and taking it, Alfred sat up and pulled Arthur onto his lap. The Brit blinked but sighed contently as Alfred started to kiss him. He felt his back slowly press against the mattress, so opened himself up and allowed Alfred to strip him of his clothes. He watched as Alfred got a condom from their suitcases and put it on. He wrapped his arms around his neck as Alfred got back on top of him, gasping as the larger man's member pushed into him. All pain was forgotten though as Alfred started rock against his unprepared entrance, striking his prostate dead on in an instant. Arthur bit down on his shoulder to keep from calling out, quickly reaching his climax. Alfred groaned, the pair releasing together. After evening out their breaths, Alfred rest his forehead against Arthur's; the American smiling sweetly at him as the Brit kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Handsome," grinned Alfred.

"Love you too, Gorgeous," chuckled Arthur.

The pair pulled apart and got themselves sorted, dressing once more and going to check on the girls. They found Lily was having a nap, Grace was on her laptop and Melinda was listening to music and bouncing on her bed.

"Ah!" Melinda shouted as she finally noticed her parents, falling off of the bed and making them laugh. "Ow…" she muttered as she untangled herself from her headphone cord, her parents instantly knowing that something had happened when she landed.

"Are you okay, Mel?" asked Grace as she took her own headphones off.

"I landed awkwardly on my ankle…" the older twin replied.

Shifting off of her bed, Grace shifted over to Melinda and carefully examined her ankle as their parents watched and apologized for making her jump and laughing. "You've sprained it pretty badly," Grace said, healing it for her.

"Sorry Mel," said Arthur and Alfred.

"It's okay," Melinda smiled. "I shouldn't have been jumping on the bed."

"Who are you and what have you done with Melinda?" asked Alfred.

"I think Atlantis has taken her personality," said Grace.

"Ha ha…" Melinda said, her voice almost completely laced with sarcasm.

"I'm serious! It's all washed away."

Melinda rolled her eyes and looked at her parents. "So, what have you two been doing?"

"Nothing really," Arthur said with a shrug.

"Sure," Grace smirked.

"Really!" Alfred said.

"Riiiiiight!" Melinda smirked.

Grace chuckled. "We're not completely innocent, you know."

"You better fucking be," Arthur said, menace in his voice.

Grace's eyes widened. "Yeah, of course we are! I just meant we're not oblivious to that kind of thing!"

"Why am I getting the main look?" Melinda asked.

"You are the only one with a boyfriend," Arthur said. "Unless there's something Grace isn't telling us."

"Nope. Completely single," the younger twin said.

"After that talk you gave us a few weeks ago, I'm scarred for life. Besides, Grace is right... It's just we understand... Innuendos…" Melinda said.

"You girls are odd," Alfred chuckled.

"We get it from you two," Melinda smirked.

"I'm going to go relax," Alfred said, rolling his eyes.

"Haven't you been doing that already?" smirked Melinda.

"Let him do what he wants," Arthur smiled.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Melinda grinned, making her sister laugh and her parents blush.

"Well, at least she has good timing," Alfred said, then looked at Arthur. "You know, when you went all threatening on the girls about the innocence thing just now, I had a flash of déjà vu."

"Really?" Arthur said, surprised.

"You did the same to me when I was younger."

"Really?" the girls asked, grinning.

"Did I?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded. "You did. I made a similar comment to Grace and you freaked out. What would you have done if I'd said I wasn't?"

"I'd have probably murdered you."

"Really?"

"Probably."

"That's a little scary."

"I was a pirate back then," Arthur smirked.

Alfred looked and made sure he had a clear shot at the bedroom door before deciding to tease Arthur a little. "By the way, I lied." He then ran into the other bedroom.

"WHAT?" Arthur shouted, running after him. He cornered him, glaring up at him. "What exactly do you mean by 'you lied'?"

"At the time I meant I was lying about being innocent that time you freaked out, but I was joking!" Alfred said quickly, a bit intimidated.

"Alfred, the whole truth!" Arthur shouted having seen it in his eyes that he was still lying a bit.

"... That time you freaked out and I said I was still a virgin... Well, before that, I had gotten very close to not being one…" Alfred said, seeing Arthur's gaze soften a fraction. "While I was in my Cowboy era, I used to spend a lot of time with one of the girls in one of the towns I used to like hiding out in. I was starting to get confused about how I felt about you, because I loved you like a brother, but the same time if I saw you with someone else or if I saw you in a certain way I'd get a weird feeling in my stomach. So, I wanted to find out more about myself and what I liked so... me and her got... closer... We would have gone all the way if there hadn't have been a gun fight outside making people retreat slightly... I had to run with the gang, and I never got a chance to go back to that town. So, I went home and ran to find you when I realised you'd come back. You'd made a comment trying to make it innocent, but I still understood the innuendo, made a comment of my own like Grace's and you flipped. You were so mad, I didn't want you to be angry with me... So, I just didn't tell you about it."

"Right."

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind, Alfred."

"You're mad at me."

"Of course not."

"You look mad and you sound mad."

"Well, I'm not."

"Okay…" Alfred said, not quite believing him and looking at his feet.

Arthur felt a pang of guilt so put his hand on Alfred's cheek and moved his face to look at him. "I'm really not mad, Love."

"I always seem to ruin everything…"

"You haven't ruined anything," Arthur said, Alfred sighing. "Alfred, you haven't."

Alfred sat down on the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling. "That just seems to be a pattern in my life; I like someone, they get hurt. Friend or love. It just happens."

Arthur smiled softly and sat next to him. "That's life though, Alfred."

"She got shot, Arthur. There was search for the gang and she got hit in the crossfire. I found out about it when we were too far away for me to do anything," Alfred sighed. "I guess that curse liked to fuck with me, huh. Twice... That's why I was slightly upset when you came back that time, and argumentative about little things like that suit…"

"I'm sorry, Alfred."

"You didn't know."

"But I made you think about it again."

"It's hard not to when it's happened twice... I guess that's what I get for being so friendly with everyone I meet…"

Arthur lent down and kissed his forehead softly. "It's our curse for being nations, we can't do anything about it."

"I know…" Alfred said. "You know, my mom used to do that when I was upset when I was really little." Arthur blinked, watching as Alfred went quiet when he realised what he'd said. "Excuse me…" Alfred said, getting up and hurrying out of the room. Arthur looked around as the girls peaked their heads into the room after the front door shut, looks of confusion on their faces.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked. "Dad sounded upset…"

Arthur took a deep breath and stood. "He was about to talk about his mother… To my knowledge, he's never done that before."

"You mean, Native America?" Grace asked.

"No wonder he's upset…"

"You two stay here with Lily," Arthur said, turning and walking to go find his husband. He looked around the halls before heading downstairs and out of the lobby and onto the streets of Ireland. He walked up the path slightly, but then heard sobbing around the side of the building. He walked down into the alleyway next to the hotel and saw Alfred sat on the floor hugging his knees as he sobbed uncontrollably. Arthur hurried over to him and pulled him against him, feeling Alfred cling to him tightly as he sobbed. He rubbed his back soothingly, whispering soothing words.

"I miss her so much, Arthur…" Alfred finally mumbled, calming down slightly.

"I know, Love."

"I should really stop bottling everything up for so long, shouldn't I?" Alfred said, wiping his eyes and chuckling slightly.

"That may be a good idea," Arthur smiled softly, kissing him gently.

"Thanks, Arthur," Alfred smiled. Arthur recognised the type of smile it was though.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think she knew."

"Knew what?"

"That this would happen; you and me."

"Why do you think that?" Arthur smiled.

Alfred took a deep breath. "The last time I saw her, she gave me a kiss and told me that she had to go away. I was really upset, but she told me to follow my heart because someone was coming to look after me. I'm not sure if she was going to see Mattie or had already been, but she gave me a little ribbon that she'd always wear and tied it in a little bow around my neck and then walked away and disappeared. I went to New England because I knew my heart was there, then met you. She told me this person would love and care for me, but that I'd need to follow my heart to find them and more so as I got older. When I saw you crying, I really didn't like it. I'd just met you, but I never wanted you to cry. So, I followed my heart and chose you. I stuck with what she said as I grew up, and following my heart has led to this with you and the girls. I never saw her again, but I always felt as if she was there when I was making those decisions. That's why I like the trees and the forests a lot; she would always take me for walks there. She was so beautiful and kind. She always helped people and would tell me and Mattie stories, and show us the stars and all the animals and plants and things. She used to paint our faces with this paint stuff she'd make and made us those little robe things. She taught us and made us strong."

"I have a feeling that somewhere along the line, our parents were friends," Arthur smiled softly.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were," Alfred said. "Now I come to think about it, she did mention a friend across the sea one time. But, she wouldn't tell me anymore than that."

"Feel better?" Arthur smiled.

"Much," Alfred said.

Arthur smiled and stood up. "Let's go back," he said, smiling softly and holding his hand out to held him up. Alfred had a sudden sense of déjà vu, but smiled up at him and took his hand. Arthur blinked as he had déjà vu also, helping Alfred stand up and keeping hold of his hand as they walked back into the hotel.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The girls sat on their parents bed later that evening, Alfred having agreed to tell them about Native America. He had told them practically that he'd said to Arthur already, the Brit smiling softly and leaning against him as he spoke.

"She had really long dark hair and really pretty dark eyes, she was just naturally beautiful; I thought she was absolutely perfect."

"Awww," Lily giggled.

"I want to meet her now," Grace smiled.

Alfred smiled. "You'd have liked her; she got along with everyone and was always a peacemaker amongst the people, and me and Matt. I was a little jealous when she found and gave him Kumajiro, but then she showed me a baby eagle and I took care of it with her help."

"Cute," Melinda grinned.

Arthur chuckled. "So that's why eagles love you so much."

"Yup!" Alfred smiled. "She told us amazing stories, and we'd always huddle up next to her and end up falling asleep. I always felt safe with her, even when she showed us the bigger animals like the bears. She had a way of controlling them and making them calm. One time she let us ride on the back of big bear and it kept licking her hand like a puppy. And like I said to your Mom, I think she knew that all of this would happen one day."

"How?" Melinda asked, Alfred explaining.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the girls cooed.

"She was a wise woman, my mom... I miss her more than anything in the whole world, but she knew what she was doing. She stepped back for me and Mattie, and helped me find the one person that could give me a life I could have only dreamed of. She would have loved you three," Alfred said, smiling softly at his girls.

"My mother would have adored you all," Arthur smiled.

The girls smiled and hugged their parents. So far, they felt that, despite the blips and drama, this had been their best holiday yet.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hello, sorry for the delay again. I'm slowly getting used to this routine so hopefully the updates should be coming more regularly. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. I enjoyed writing about Native America, because in concept arts of seen of her she is a very interesting and pretty character. Also, I hope you all enjoyed and noticed the reference to the Animaniacs I made in there at one point. When I planned this chapter I had been rewatching those cartoons and just felt the urge to add some form of reference. There will be a few, so I hope you stick around to see them. Also, thanks to the people who also reviewed my little one shot "Imagine That", if you haven't read it please go check it out! Much love!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Prussia and Russia: -hugging **_Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele_**-**_


	59. Separation

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Fifty Nine**_

_**Separation**_

After a relatively calm few weeks of holiday after returning from Ireland, the girls had returned to school and the family had got back into it's routine once more. Each day Arthur came home from work there was a different story being told to him; whether it be from Lily saying how Daddy had taken her to see the museum or from the twins saying how their days at school had gone. It was particularly interesting to hear how their Halloween had gone as their school had arranged another costume day; Melinda going in as a genie and Grace a cowboy.

It was now the first of December and Melinda and Arthur were the only ones awake that morning. Arthur had an earlier meeting so was in the shower, but Melinda was simply looking out of her window. She wasn't feeling 100%, but got up and went to go get some breakfast. She walked out onto the landing but went dizzy, supporting herself on the wall for a moment before going downstairs. She managed to get to the kitchen, but had very little energy to get any food so sat at the table and clicked her fingers to make herself some toast. She nibbled on it slowly, looking up as Grace walked into the room in her dressing gown.

"You don't look too good, Mel…" the younger twin said, seeing her sister was much paler than she normally was.

"I don't feel all that…" Melinda started to reply, but had to put her hand over her mouth. Grace rushed over to her as she reached, teleporting them to the bathroom and moving her hair out of the way just as she threw up into the toilet. She grimaced, looking around as Arthur walked into the bathroom only in his trousers and his shirt un-tucked. Alfred soon followed, still a little asleep.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Why's she throwing up?" Alfred yawned.

"I don't know," Grace said. "She just turned green and I thought you'd rather only clean the toilet than the kitchen."

Melinda paused for a moment, panting before throwing up again. Arthur moved over and took over from Grace, telling the reluctant girl to go get washed and dressed in the other bathroom.

"Urgh…" Alfred said. "I think someone's staying home today…"

"I don't think she can even think of moving yet Dad, let alone go to school…" Grace called.

Arthur rubbed Melinda's back soothingly, helping her sit back as she started shaking and dry heaving. "Alfred could you get her a glass of water please?"

Alfred nodded and went to get the water, coming back with Lily behind him and handing the glass to Melinda.

"Mel okay?" Lily asked, looking around Alfred's legs.

"She's caught a bug," Grace said when she came back from having her breakfast. "But she'll be okay."

"If she's caught a bug why doesn't she just let it go?" Lily asked.

"It's not that kind of bug," Grace chuckled.

"Awww," Alfred said, picking Lily up as she looked confused.

"This kind of bug makes you feel really sick," Grace explained.

"Oooooh!" Lily said, watching as Melinda tried to stand but nearly collapsed.

"Hold on," Alfred said, passing Lily to Grace and carefully picking Melinda up. The ill girl closed her eyes and leant on him, slowly falling asleep as he carried her back to her room. He tucked her carefully into bed, the girl still shaking. She smiled slightly as Alfred sat on the bed and smoothed her hair, watching Grace take Lily to get some breakfast and Arthur get some extra blankets for her. She smiled more as he tucked her in, slowly falling asleep once more.

"I'll keep a close eye on her today," Alfred said quietly, looking at Arthur. "Don't worry."

"I know," Arthur smiled, putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder as he saw the underlying nerves in his expression. "I'm only a phone call away if you need me," he said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I'll have to go or I'll be late… Especially if the snow's gotten any worse over night."

"Okay," Alfred said, kissing him. "Don't be too late home today."

"I shouldn't be," Arthur smiled, kissing him back and going to finish dressing before quickly exiting.

Alfred continued to smooth Melinda's hair, looking around as Grace carried Lily into the room. She handed Lily to Alfred, sitting down and watching her twin sleep.

"What time is it?" Alfred asked.

"It's 8:20..." Grace said.

"Then shouldn't you get going before you're late for school?" Alfred said, making Lily giggle.

"I'll just teleport…" Grace said, not wanting to leave until she had no choice.

"She'll still be here when you get back," Alfred said, unaware that that statement made Grace feel a little worse.

"I know," she said almost inaudibly.

"Grace, tell me what's wrong."

"This is the first time she's been this bad in a while… I don't want to leave her like this…"

"She always has been able to handle colds really well... but in this case, there's not really anything you can do except let it pass. She'll be okay by tonight or tomorrow morning because that's just how she is. She'll be okay."

"I still don't like it…"

"None of us do, but you know how funny her immune system is. She gets it from Arthur," Alfred said, winking at her.

"No, I mean I really don't like it…" Grace said, looking at him seriously. "Usually she gets some warning, but she didn't this time."

"Oh yeah…" Alfred said. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her. But you have to go to school now." He watched as she looked at the time in anxious silence. "Go on. Trust me, if anything happens you'll get pulled out of school straight away."

"Okay," Grace said, slightly more reassured. She closed her eyes and teleported to the school, looking around at the other teenagers as they jumped.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" Edward asked, grinning.

"Where's Mel?" Dona asked.

"She's ill," Grace sighed, flopping onto the bench and not caring that it was cold from the snow that still covered the ground heavily.

"Ill?" Marco asked, looking worried.

"It's not bad is it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know… She usually has some warning but she didn't this time so I just don't know… She has me completely blocked as well to make sure I'm okay so I can't even tell if she's alright…"

"She'll be fine," Charlotte said, smiling softly and putting her hand on Grace's shoulder. "She always is."

Grace stood quickly as the bell rang, slipping on the ice. Edward caught her easily though, helping her stand up right again. They looked around as Dona dragged Clare away, a look of panic on the first girl's face. Marco was curious as to what his cousin was hiding so followed them and listened to their conversation.

"I can't believe you've kept it secret this long," Clare smirked.

"I can't believe you're still going on about it!" Dona snapped. "Just please don't tell! Please!"

"You'll have to do it at some point though," Clare said. She grinned at Dona's pleading face and sat next to her in the classroom, Dona trying to ensure that she didn't say anything to the others. Marco sat two tables behind them, Edward and Grace on the table next to his. They watched the scene amusedly, wondering when Marco was going to corner his cousin.

"He maybe clueless about most things, but when it comes to Dona and Melinda he can see as clear as day," Grace smiled.

"I guess it's because she's near enough his sister," Edward said.

Grace nodded. "I hate to think how he'd react around Sirena."

"Oh, God," Edward chuckled. "I'd hate to be her!"

"Hopefully Melinda would have mellowed him out a bit by then," Grace said. "Mind you, Melinda and I feel the same way about Lily."

"Hmmm…" Edward nodded. "I get what you mean. Emily starts senior school soon…"

"Is she really?" Grace asked, surprised.

"Yep," Edward said. "She's 11 in January."

"Wow… Where have the years gone…"

The group finished their work, packing away as the bell rang. Dona was the first to leave the room, Marco hurrying after her and the other trailing along to watch.

"Dona!" Marco called, the older girl turning and looking at her taller cousin apprehensively.

"What?" she asked.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit," Marco said. "You're hiding something."

"It's nothing really…"

"Tell me."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because you're my cousin."

"It's not really that big a deal…" Dona sighed.

"Then why are you hiding it?"

"Because I was a little surprised myself…" she said. "I… I've had a boyfriend since Year 8..." She stood awkwardly as Marco stared at her in surprised, waiting for anything he could say next.

"Who?"

"Márk Edelstein-Héderváry…" she muttered, looking over at Grace who had covered her mouth and gasped.

"Seriously?" Grace asked, hurrying over to them as Clare explained to the others that he was the son of Austria and Hungary.

"Márk?" Marco asked. Dona blushed and nodded.

"He's gorgeous!" Grace grinned. "Who asked who?"

"He asked me…" Dona said, rubbing her arm. "Remember that World Meeting when I went off on my own for a little while… He was reading in one of the other rooms and noticed me go for a drink. He talked to me like usual and then asked me out."

"What's he like?" Grace asked. "I've never really had a full conversation with him."

"He's really smart and sweet. He's really kind. He's kind of quiet around other people until he gets to know them, but he's really nice," Dona smiled, turning her attention to her cousin. Marco was in a stunned silence, simply staring into space, so Dona waved her hands in front of his face. "Marco?"

Marco blinked. "Sorry…"

"Are you okay?" Dona asked, Marco nodding his reply. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's okay."

"No one else knows…"

"What about Uncle Feli and Uncle Ludwig?"

Dona shook her head. "I was too scared… Mum would be fine, but I don't know how Dad would react… I'll tell them eventually, but when he's with me…" Marco grinned when he saw the look in his cousin's eyes that he'd missed before, recognising it as something similar to how he thought about Melinda. He hugged her, surprising the girl who hugged him back and smiled more.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

The group went through the day in the normal fashion, apart from the minor blips when Grace would say that Melinda was getting worse. Marco was getting more and more worried for the older twin, not liking the way Grace was saying she'd thrown up again. They were in their final lesson before assembly at that moment, and the work they had been set on the computers was very easy. Soon they were sitting around waiting for the bell to ring. Bored, Edward stood up and went to go to the toilet.

"Look both ways and check under the lid," Dona joked.

"Make sure the toilets aren't possessed!" Clare grinned. Edward laughed at them and left, not noticing the sudden panicked look on Grace' face. "So, who want me to predict the future?"

"Predict mine," Grace said.

"Near or distant?" Clare asked.

"Either, I don't mind."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Near then…" She closed her eyes, starting to Look into the future. The other watched, observing her expression change into something that didn't look very encouraging. "Something… Something's going to challenge you… Today…"

"Challenge me?"

"It's not a very good challenge either… Someone know a weakness of yours and they're going to act on it… Ah…" she said, clutching her head.

"Clare?" Dona asked.

"Two people talking… Snow… A dark room… and a mention of a curse…"

Grace's eyes widened. "A… A curse…?"

"There's someone in the snow… Bleeding… They're really, really hurt… They're the subject of the curse…"

"Who?"

"Their face is in the snow… I… The people are laughing… They want your dark side… Ah!" Clare flinched.

"Clare?"

"I'm so sorry…" Clare said, looking at Grace. "They've got him… Edward…"

"No…" Grace said, getting up and running from the room. She ran through the building and out into the snow, seeing a trail of blood. She followed it, watching as it got larger and larger. Then… "EDWARD!" She ran over to him and fell to her knees, turning him over so his cold face wasn't in the snow anymore. She looked at her hands and saw that they were completely covered in blood. She moved his shirt out of the way so she could heal him, but nearly threw up. His chest was cut up almost as bad as Melinda's had been, blood pouring out. She started to heal him, praying that she was in time. Eventually, Edward opened his eyes blearily so Grace cleared his clothes of blood before tearing up. Edward sat up and looked at her.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, holding her close to him. "Shhhh… I'm okay… It's alright…" Grace continued to sob though. He made her look at him. "I'm okay, Grace. You saved me. Listen, I heard their plan. They wanted to use the curse thing and me to make you think it was your fault so your dark side could take control. Please believe me that it was not your fault. They didn't know you would find me so soon. You saved me." He looked her in the eyes to show that he wasn't lying, and in the moment they both leaned forwards and kissed. Grace shifted onto his lap so they were closer, Edward threading his fingers into her hair. They had to pull apart when the bell rang, both blushing madly as they realised what they had just done.

"I… I'm sorry…" Edward said.

"N-no… Don't worry…" Grace said. She clicked her fingers and summoned their bags, then hurried away leaving Edward sat confused in the snow.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Melinda looked around weakly when her bedroom door opened, smiling slightly as Grace walked into her bedroom. Arthur and Alfred had taken Lily outside to play in the snow, leaving the older girl to rest. However, when she caught to look on her sister's face she knew that something had happened.

"Come here," Melinda said, Grace moving over onto her bed and hugging her. "What happened?"

"E-Ed… He…"

"What…?"

"He g-got butchered earlier… I… I healed him, but it was so bad…"

"He's okay though, right?"

Grace nodded. "He was fine… I'm not sure how he is now though…"

"What do you mean?"

"I… I kissed him again…"

"You…"

"I even sat on his lap…"

"Ah… Was it just after you healed him?"

Grace nodded again. "I was so happy he was alive... I hugged him and when we pulled back our eyes connected and then next thing I know we're kissing…"

"I understand that feeling," Melinda said as Grace sighed. "Believe me, in that situation, it would have happened no matter what. When you see someone you care for that much in such a state the emotions are overwhelming. A relative you'd just crush to death in a hug, whereas the boys... the inevitable thing would be to kiss."

"But I can't let myself do that!"

Melinda coughed a bit. "I know, but in that situation you couldn't stop it."

"But I ran away…"

"Grace… Talk to him tomorrow…" "Do I have to?"

"Grace!" Melinda said, starting to cough. Grace rubbed her back, getting more worried as she started to reach. She pulled her hair back and helped her lean over her bed to the bowl beside it just as she threw up. Once she was finished, Grace calmed her older sister down and gave her a drink. Melinda sipped the water carefully, letting Grace put it on the table when she was finished. She shifted off of the bed and left the room, allowing the ill girl to sleep; hurrying to her bedroom and hiding under her own covers. Sighing softly, she dozed off only to awaken with a start as a nightmare filled her head; blood and mangled bodies, her family and friend's faces lifeless and mutilated. Her reflection was her dark-side and in her blood covered hand was the blade that had caused all the damage…

"Grace?"

The girl looked around at her bedroom door and saw Alfred peaking his head inside.

"We're going to bed," Alfred smiled. "Just checking you were okay."

"I'm fine, Dad," Grace lied. Alfred smiled and nodded, closing the door softly behind him as he left. Grace looked at the door for a moment longer before curling up; she knew with Melinda ill, this was going to be extremely difficult for her.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Shocker! Poor old Mel, she doesn't have very good luck does she? So, she's sick and Grace is getting depressed and her dark-side is starting to show. Can you guys think of what will happen next? Most times you guys have been pretty accurate, but this time it's something completely out there. I'll try my best to update again soon and I hope you continue to review :]**_


	60. In The Shadows

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty**_

_**In The Shadows**_

For the rest of the week, the family were stuck in their unfortunate rut. Arthur would go to work and do his best to get home earlier, leaving Alfred to watch over Lily and Melinda. The oldest girl was still exceptionally sick, throwing up with every attempt to eat and fainting occasionally when she attempted to go to the toilet alone. Grace had been having nightmares all week, getting more and more depressed with every comment that she heard from her alter ego.

It was late morning on the Sunday before the final week of school, and Lily was sat in Melinda's room with the sick girl keeping her company again. She had climbed out of bed earlier again that morning and had snuggled into the covers with her sister, the oldest girl putting her arm around her and letting her pick what they watched on the TV. Grace was in her bedroom sat in front of the mirror and covering up the dark circles that had started to form under her eyes.

In the main bedroom, Alfred was laying awake in bed with Arthur; the smaller man smiling in a doze as the younger played with his hair softly. He nuzzled against his chest, enjoying the calming warmth he found in his husbands embrace. Alfred smiled brightly and kissed his forehead, Arthur lifting his head and smiling back at him.

"Morning, Sleepy," Alfred grinned.

"Morning…" Arthur yawned with a smiled. Alfred lent down and kissed him, Arthur waking up a little more and kissing him back. They looked around when they heard coughing, sighing as they remembered Melinda was still sick. They just couldn't figure out why she was so sick, it not helping when Doctor Riordan had said she didn't know either after being called out to check on her.

In her bedroom, Lily was rubbing Melinda's back as the older girl coughed violently; both looking up as Grace walked into the room with the cough mixture.

"Why's she still sick?" Lily asked, looking at her older sister.

"Some things take a while to go away," Grace replied emotionlessly as she poured some medicine onto a spoon.

"But it's been a week!" Lily said, watching Melinda as she took managed to keep from coughing long enough to take the first spoonful.

"Like I said, some things take a long time…" Grace said, pouring another spoonful. "And the fact Mel's immune system isn't all that good anyway doesn't help." She gave Melinda that spoonful then saw Lily pouting. "Don't worry, Lily. She should get better soon." She then put left to put the bottle back. Her sisters watched as she walked back into the room, still expressionless.

"What's up, Grace?" asked Melinda, her voice still hoarse from coughing.

"Nothing… Why?"

"You were… expressionless…"

"Was I?"

"Yeah…" Lily said.

"Sorry…" Grace said, still no expression on her face. Then she saw the worried look on Melinda's face. "I'm fine!"

"You had no expression as you said sorry… You still don't have an expression…" Melinda said.

"Stop worrying and just focus on getting better," Grace snapped, walking out of the room annoyed. She stormed past her parents and into her room, tearing a pair of jeans and putting them on before swapping her top for the darkest hoody she had and storming out of the house.

Arthur and Alfred stood in the hallway watching, confused. They looked at each other, then saw Lily run to her room crying. Arthur rubbed his face then went to check on Melinda, Alfred going to see Lily. The American looked into the little girl's bedroom, seeing her curled up on her beanbag crying against, her teddy Ted. He moved over to her and picked her up, sitting on the beanbag and letting her cry against him.

"Shhhh…" he said softly. "It's okay, Baby…" Lily tried to calm down, but couldn't quite get there. Alfred kissed the top of her head. "Take your time, Baby…"

"It's not wight…" Lily sniffed.

"What's not right, Lily?" Alfred asked, wiping her eyes.

"All of this… Mel sick… Gwace angwy… Mel keeps coughing today… and she's been sick all week… I'm scared she won't get better… Then, Gwace got mad at us… I was scared… It was like it wasn't her… and they not normally like that…"

"Melinda will get better, Lily. She's tough like that," Alfred said. "And Grace wasn't angry at you; she's been upset with herself all week. There's no need to be scared.

"But they're both bweaking…"

"They're going to be okay, Lily. I promise that we're going to do whatever we can to make everything better again. They'll both be happy and healthy, so don't you worry."

"You weally pwomise, Daddy?"

"I promise. We will help them get better and happier."

"Okay," Lily smiled, nuzzling him. Alfred grinned and took them over to her dolls house, setting the little girl down and playing with her toys with her.

Knowing Alfred had gone to Lily, Arthur walked into Melinda's room and saw the older girl looking sicker and sadder.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I… I don't know… She was expressionless… and I was worried… we both were, Lily and I… and she just snapped and walked out…"

"That's not like her…"

"Neither was what she was wearing…" Melinda said, sipping her water to sooth her throat.

"Anyway… How are you feeling today?"

"Like hell…"

Arthur smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Just relax."

"Okay," Melinda said, laying back again.

Arthur smiled and smoothed her hair until she fell asleep, getting up and moving from the room to check on Alfred and Lily. He stood outside the shut door, listening to everything that was being said. That's when it hit him. His dream. The one he had had of Lily while he was pregnant. This was it.

Melinda's sleep started off peaceful, but then her dream turned darker. She was watching through a veil the scene of a dark alleyway. She saw a group of thugs and in the centre was Grace. They threatened her with knives, but she disarmed them. Sometimes literally. The last man screamed in agony, shouting the location of their gang's hide out before the sound of choking sounded like the others and Grace walked away. Melinda gasped as she woke up, leaning over the side of her bed and vomiting into the bowl once more. Arthur heard her and ran back into the room, watching as she spat into the bowl.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right with Grace… Extremely not right…"

"I thought you'd blocked her completely because of your illness…" Arthur said, moving the bowl once she was finished.

"I have," Melinda said. "This is something more… Something way, way more than that…"

"…What do you mean?"

"She's done something… but I don't know what…"

"This can't be good…" Arthur said. "Not if you've been sick…" Melinda nodded, Arthur noticing her shaking. He held her gently, smoothing her hair. "We'll find out okay."

"Not good… not good… not good…"

"Alfred!" Arthur called. He looked around when Alfred came into the room having left Lily playing with Ted.

"What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Grace," Arthur said.

"What?"

"Seriously wrong… It's made Mel sick…" Arthur said, motioning to the shaking girl in his arm and the sick bowl.

"Damn it…" Melinda whispered, both her parents looking at her curiously.

"What's that Mel?"

"She's her and then some…" Melinda said, looking up at them. "She's basically teamed up with herself."

"…What?" Arthur said.

"No…" Alfred sighed.

"She's her and her dark-self… She's just merging into something… evil…"

"…No," Arthur said. "That can't be right…"

"You saw how she was dressed... how she was acting... I've been sick because of something bad... She's not given in, she's just... allowing them both to live…"

"But how can she do that?" Arthur said. "Won't she lose herself in the process?"

"I don't know…" Melinda said, a pained expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Mel?" Alfred asked.

"I ache…"

"I'll go get some medicine," Arthur said, standing and leaving the room. Alfred kissed Melinda's forehead and changed her water bowl for her, then went to check Lily again. Melinda laid in bed for a little bit, wondering what Arthur was doing. Despite her ache, she carefully climbed out of bed and walked slowly to the top of the stairs, unable to call out too much because of her throat.

"Mu-" she started to say, but was unable to finish as she blacked out and tumbled down the stairs. Arthur heard the loud heavy thuds so looked out from the kitchen.

"Melinda!" he cried, running to her side before grabbing the phone and calling for an ambulance. Alfred left Lily playing again and hurried downstairs and knelt by Melinda's side, seeing her arm at a funny angle. But then he looked up at her head and saw blood.

"Arthur… Shit, Arthur! Did you see that?"

Arthur looked around from the front door, confused. "Huh?"

"Her head's bleeding!"

Not too long later, the ambulance arrived; the paramedics loading Melinda into the back. Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek, telling him not to worry before getting into the ambulance too.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours, Alfred was working out to keep his mind clear. Lily had been put down for a nap, but Melinda and Arthur were still at the hospital. Grace hadn't come home at all and Alfred's nerves were feeling so shredded he just couldn't sit still. He looked up when he heard the front door go, so grabbed his towel and ran upstairs.

It was Grace.

She was kicking snow off of her shoes, Alfred noticing her tense up as he walked closer.

"Grace, where have you been?" he asked.

"Out," Grace replied, not looking up from her shoes.

"Where out?" Alfred pressed. "And what were you doing?"

"Just out in London, Dad," Grace said, looking up at him. "That is where we live, you know."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me."

"What tone?"

"That condescending one you had just now."

"I didn't have a condescending tone! I was just stating a fact."

"Well then, tell me what the hell you were doing out there," Alfred said. "It's a freaking ice box out there are you were out in there!"

"They're only ripped jeans."

"Stop dodging the subject. What were you doing?"

"Making friends," Grace grinned sarcastically.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Alfred said, his mood not very good because of the day he'd had. "We know it was something bad that you were doing."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. Your sister threw up and started aching saying stuff like 'not good' and 'something's wrong with Grace'." Grace raised an eyebrow, thinking he was lying to get her to tell him what she was doing. "She was shaking with hurt and panic, because she could feel both you and your dark side."

Grace eyes flashed black for a split second. "That's ridiculous! I'd die if that happens!"

"…Well, your eyes just flashed black… and she wouldn't lie about something like that. She felt you both and the way she said it was 'you seemed to team up'."

Grace laughed harshly, surprising him. "Really? Well, she seems to have gotten a lot better so maybe making up stuff about me was her way of getting attention!"

"And why, pray tell, would Melinda want to do that?" Alfred said. "She cares for you more than anything so why would she want do that?"

Grace shrugged. "She's always had more attention than I have, I guess she doesn't like the fact I'm getting more of it because of Her."

"She's sick, Grace! No one would want attention for that! She's been upset most of the week because she's been worried about you!"

"Right," Grace said in a dismissive tone.

"This really isn't like you, Grace," Alfred said. "I'll ask you again; what did you do out there."

The girl tensed defensively. "Why do you care? You've been here carrying on like normal!" She was slightly surprised as Alfred expression hardened. He seemed to tense angrily and look at her more closely.

"Carrying on like normal?" he asked, his voice quiet yet angry at first before its volume rose. "I have been at my wits end here! You disappeared, Melinda was sick, Lily was crying her eyes out because she was scared you were angry at her! For the past few hours I have been trying to keep myself busy because I was panicking so much because you hadn't come back yet. Now tell me, what the hell you did!"

"I told you! I made some new friends!"

"Melinda was sick because something bad was happening. I think it was a bit more than 'making friends'."

"That's all it was," Grace said, the same grin on her face once more.

"Don't lie to me."

"Could I ever lie to you?" Grace said, grinning wider.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I made friends!" Grace said, laughing.

That was the last straw for Alfred. He was frustrated and angry, he was a little shocked with himself as he'd never shouted at Grace before but at that moment…

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID!"

Grace blinked, shocked into herself again as Alfred had never sworn at her before. "D-Dad…"

"YOUR SISTER IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL AND YOU ARE STOOD HERE ACTING LIKE THIS IS A FUCKING GAME!"

Grace looked up at him with wide, clear eyes. "Mel's in hospital…?"

"Yes. She fell down the stairs, cracked her head open and broke her arm. I have no clue what else happened to her! They've been gone for fucking hours and I have been here trying to keep calm because I had no clue what was happening to her, you were gone and Lily was upset! Then you come in and decide to act like a smartass!"

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

"Now, are you going to tell me what you fucking did out there?"

"I…" she paused, remembering everything she had done and covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom.

"Grace?" Alfred asked, following her and watching as she threw up into the toilet. He sighed, knowing that she was ill just disgusted with herself. He knelt next to her and rubbed her back, allowing her to sit back once she was done. "Do you believe me now about Melinda?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So, what did you do?"

"I… I killed ten people…"

Alfred blinked in shock, staring at Grace. "You what?"

"I joined a gang and killed ten people."

Alfred stood up and walked away from her slightly, his hand over his mouth as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Grace watched him as she stood too, moving to the sink and rubbing her hands raw.

"What did you do with the bodies? Where are they?" Alfred asked, knowing that something needed to be done to keep Grace safe.

"I don't know… I just left them all there for someone else to deal with…"

"Ohhhhh… this isn't good… This is so, so, so, bad…" Alfred said, pulling his phone from his pocket and calling Arthur. It took a while but he finally picked up. "Oh thank God…"

"Alfred?" Arthur asked. "What's wrong?"

"Firstly, is Mel awake? Will she be able to leave?"

"Yes, she's awake. But-"

"You need to get home right away…"

"What? Why?"

"It's… It's not really the best thing to tell you over the phone…"

"…Okay… Is Grace home?"

"That's why I'm calling…"

"…Okay… We'll be home as quick as we can…"

Alfred hung up the phone and looked at Grace, seeing her curled up on the floor trying to touch as little as possible.

"Oh, god… I have to go to school tomorrow…" she muttered.

"Yes, you do," Alfred said. "Once this is sorted, you have to go on like normal."

"I don't know if I can face everyone…"

"You have to keep up appearances and pretend it never happened."

"I _killed_ ten people! FOR NO REASON!" Grace said, looking up at Alfred.

"What do you want me to do, Grace? Call the police? Let them take you away and lock you up in some juvenile prison for most of your life?"

"No…"

"Then we're going to have to find a way so you don't get caught for mass murder!"

Below them, they heard the front door open and close. Alfred looked at Grace and made sure she went downstairs with him, the pair looking into the living room and seeing Arthur with Melinda.

She was in a wheelchair.

Grace's eyes widened as she looked at her sister, taking in the bandage around her head, the bruises on her face and other visible bits of skin, the cast on her arm, and the bandage on her ankle.

"H-how are you doing, Baby?" Alfred asked, both Melinda and Arthur noticing the stutter as he tried to pretend things weren't as bad at that moment. "Why've you got a wheelchair?"

"Doctor Riordan said I shouldn't walk too much, so gave me this wheelchair for a little while. And, I'm alright I suppose. I get another week off school to relax."

Alfred nodded. "I gather you have to go back to take that bandage off?"

"In a few days, yeah," Melinda said.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Arthur asked, looking around.

Grace blinked and smirked, her dark side taking over once again. "I'm fine, I can get my own drink if I want one," she said, giving Melinda a snide, superior smirk.

"Drop the smartass attitude again, Grace."

Arthur and Melinda blinked in shock, both completely in the dark.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Grace grinned. "Why don't I give you a girly makeover seeing as you've lost all your balls."

"You're in enough fucking trouble as it is, so I suggest you drop the smartass attitude."

"Alfred!" Arthur said, shocked.

"Oh, right. I needed to tell you what she did," Alfred said, looking at Arthur as Grace laughed. "She killed 10 people."

"It was fun too, watching them squirm," Grace laughed. "I have to admit I liked the up close and personal fell of the blade."

"Shut the fuck up, you!" Alfred snapped.

"Yes, Daddy," Grace grinned 'innocently'.

"GRACE, CAN'T YOU SEE HOW FUCKING SERIOUS THIS IS?"

Grace blinked again and tensed into herself again. "Sorry…"

Alfred took a deep breath and forced a calm voice. "It seems the only for her to act… normal… is when I shout and swear…"

"It's the shock…" Grace said quietly.

"So, 10 people?" Melinda asked, finally finding her voice again.

"Five grunts, an initiation test and four people on a hit mission…" Grace said.

"Wait, what?" Arthur said, looking at Grace. "…Initiation? Hit mission?"

"Yeah," Alfred said, darkly. "She joined a gang out there, apparently."

Melinda looked up at Arthur. "Mum… The blood in the alleyway…"

"What?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked at him. "We were walking past an alley on the way back from the hospital and there was blood in the snow, only just in sight."

"It maybe too late then…" Grace said.

"We're going to need help," Alfred said.

"Lovino," Arthur said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After an awkward phone call, the family were waiting in the living room for the others to show up. They had found out that Ludwig and Feliciano were around their house, so Alfred had asked for the German's help too. The plan had been decided that Grace would take Arthur, Alfred, Lovino and Ludwig to the bodies while Antonio and Feliciano stayed at the house with Melinda, Lily, Dona, Lukas, Marco and Sirena. Alfred stood and walked over to the front door, letting everyone inside.

"Vee~, fratello's finally working with Luddy!" Feli said as he walked into the house.

"It may not be a cause for celebration, Feli," Ludwig said.

They all talked about what was going on, the kids (except Grace) moving into the living room. Marco's eyes widened as he saw Melinda, hurrying over to her with Sirena.

"Are you okay?"

"Wow," the little girl said.

"Yeah, I kind of fell down the stairs," Melinda said.

"Why?" Marco asked.

"It wasn't by choice! I'd thrown up and was really achy... Mum had gone to get me a drink so I had to get up to go ask for some painkillers, but I blacked out at the top of the stairs and fell."

"Oh, but you're okay right?"

"As I can be… I'm a bit banged up, and I've got the rest of the week off school…" She looked up as Arthur walked into the room.

"We're off now," he said. "You know what you're allowed to do, Melinda."

They watched as the departing adults gave kisses and hugs to each of their children. Melinda nodded to Arthur sadly, watching as they left before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The three little children got taken by Feli and Antonio to the play dough table. Dona and Marco looked at each other for a moment before wheeling Melinda out of the room.

"What's going on Melinda?" Dona asked. "Why was Grace the only one allowed to go with them?"

"G-Grace… Our parents a-are g-going to get rid of some bodies… 10 bodies…" said Melinda.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Bodies…? But what's Grace-" Dona started to say.

"She killed them."

"Why?" Marco asked, shocked.

"She teamed up with her dark side. She keeps taking over and she guided her to a gang... She joined and killed people…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Grace led the adults through the dark, snowy streets, shaking as she got closer and closer to where the first corpses were. When they got to the alleyway, everyone froze at the sight.

"Well, the blood's on the snow," Lovino said. "So that'll wash away…"

"What about the bodies?" Ludwig said. "Where are they going to go?"

"We're near the Thames right?"

"Relatively," Grace said quietly.

"Wheelie bins," Lovino said simply.

Ludwig looked around at Alfred and Arthur, seeing the horrified looks on their face. "I know this must be difficult but we need to get rid of these bodies." They nodded but got distracted as Grace held her head.

"Shit… Grace?" Alfred asked.

Grace turned and looked at Alfred. "It's just like the American to be the loudest… Aren't we supposed to be doing this discretely?" Alfred looked at her angrily again, so Grace smirked. "So, what do you think of my handy work?"

"Your… You did this Grace?" Ludwig asked as Arthur sighed. Lovino, however, didn't seem so surprised and simply went to get the wheelie bins. Pissed off, Alfred went over to Grace and knocked her out in a way that wouldn't do her any damage as it was the only way to keep her from doing anything stupid. He carried her as well as taking a couple of bins, Lovino keeping a check on the streets and telling them when it was safe to dispose of the bodies into the river. Finally, Alfred woke Grace up, allowing the girl to take them to the final site; the girl having explained the initiation test had happened inside a secret area at Victoria Station. The other bodies were in another alley nearby.

The first thing that hit them was the smell. It was absolutely foul and bitter. Then they saw the blood staining the walls and ice. This time Grace stayed in control and helped out, looking into the water as they dumped the bodies.

Then they heard a crunching in the snow nearby.

Alfred moved in front of Grace defensively, but Grace moved out from behind him and moved towards the two thugs that had appeared from the shadows.

"Grace!" Arthur said, scared for her.

"I thought I said no one follows me," the girl said, ignoring Arthur.

"We weren't following you," said one thug. "We were wondering who was cleaning up your mess. So, Grace is your real name… Suits you."

"I'm sorry but you're going to take the knowledge of my name to a watery grave," Grace said, clicking her fingers and stopping the men's hearts. She pushed them into the water too and then brushed her hands off. "Next time, Mum. Don't shout my name out. They know me as Dark Angel."

"There isn't going to be a next time," Alfred said.

"I have to go and see them again! To cancel my contract."

"You signed a contract?" Arthur snapped.

"Contracts are only valid if you signed with a real name," Lovino pointed out.

"Yes, but technically to them that is my real name."

Alfred sighed and knocked her out again, picking her up and carrying her home.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Back at the house, once the babies had fallen asleep, Melinda had explained everything that was going on. Everyone was shocked (especially when Melinda said about the new bodies), but kept quiet about it; the group now waiting for everyone to show up.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door and Feli let the other nations back into the house. They were confused as to why Grace was out cold, but nodded to Arthur and Alfred and left with their children.

Alfred and Arthur moved into the living room when they were gone, sitting by Melinda as they noticed the tear stains on her face. In her hand was a little play dough robot, something she explained Lukas had made her to keep her safe and happy.

"He's a sweet little boy," she smiled.

Alfred nodded and kissed her cheek carefully, everyone getting a shock as they heard a thud at the bottom of the stairs. They moved and looked at Grace as she knelt on the floor, muttering to herself.

"She's blocking her dark side," Arthur said, recognising some of the incantation. Alfred and Melinda nodded and stayed back out of the way. Eventually, Grace keeled over and rolled onto her back.

"Grace?" Alfred asked, watching as she put her fist in the air and whooped slightly deliriously.

"Are you okay, Baby?"

"At the moment I think she's one fry short of a Happy Meal," Melinda said.

"Mel!" Arthur said.

"What?"

"You know what!"

"She was acting like the Animaniacs had had a party in her head!"

"Shhh!" Arthur said, looking around as Grace started giggling. He sighed and went over to her, waiting a moment before slapping her face. Grace blinked a few times then looked at Arthur.

"Thanks, Mum," she said. "I needed that."

"You over did it a little," Arthur smiled.

"A little?" Alfred said, making Melinda laugh.

Grace smiled, Arthur helping her stand up again.

"Let's all head to bed," he said.

"Yeah," Grace said. "I really need to sleep…"

With that, the family head to bed, the tense atmosphere of that day still lingering in the air.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Did I really just make a 15 year old murder?**_

_**Alfred: Yes, yes you did?**_

_**Arthur: Okay… I think I'll murder you now.**_

_**Me: *hides with my laptop* Okay guys, please review this time. There was no word from you guys, but my stats say people did read the last chapter. Next chapter, I'll give hugs for everyone who reviews from Lily, Sirena and Lukas. Sorry for all the delays as well, next week is half term so we get the week off meaning I'll have time to get more chapters up! Keep looking out for the aftermath of this chapter soon to come! Also, ForeverJinx, when your picture is done can you please send me a link to it because I would love to see your interpretation of the girls!**_


	61. The Kids In America

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty One**_

_**The Kids in America**_

For the next few months, Grace grew distant from everyone she knew. Yes, she still hung around with her friends and family, but she wasn't the same girl anymore. When Christmas came, she stayed on the side lines watching as Melinda looked after the smaller children and the other teenagers chatted and laughed. Everyone acted as though the events of that evening had never happened; except for the moments when Alfred had to explain it to Matthew, Gilbert, Tom and Adam after Grace had stormed from the room after comments about it being her fault Melinda's arm was broken. When Grace had finally came back, Matthew decided that he would try and cheer her up a little by revealing that he was pregnant again and that they were having another boy. This then led to jokes that Matthew had more masculine sperm that Alfred.

It got worse on Boxing Day as it was all risen again when Aednat, Joshua, Bryn, Ryan and Scott arrived at the house. Everything started out normal, more presents being given, dinner being eaten and everyone teasing each other with jokes about their nations. Aednat had brought a different surprise with her; she and Joshua were having twins, a boy and a girl. However, comments happened once more that triggered something in Grace who ran from the room and locked herself in her bedroom. Alfred and Arthur explained everything to the others, Melinda hurrying up to her sister's room to calm her down. Grace did calm when Melinda sang "Hey You" to her, eventually coming back downstairs to her very shocked aunt and uncles. This time, it was Alfred's turn to cheer up the troubled girl; he revealed that he had proposed to Arthur again, and they would renewing their vows soon.

It was now the middle of March, and the girls were preparing themselves for their the class trip to San Francisco. Melinda was wide awake and excited about seeing the city once more as they had only gone their one time during a road trip in their summer holidays. Grace on the other hand was mumbling bitterly about having to be awake at four o'clock in the morning. Melinda grinned at her as she put their cases into the car, but Grace just scowled and hugged Alfred before getting into the car. Melinda hurried over and kissed Alfred's cheek.

"See you in a week, Dad," she smiled.

"Have fun, Baby," Alfred grinned, hugging her.

Melinda smiled and got into the car with Grace, Arthur kissing Alfred softly before walking over to the car and getting inside to take the girls to the school. He parked outside the school gates and helped them get their cases out of the boot, scolding Grace as she swore when a large thud happened when she took her case.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That would be my clothes toppling over…" Grace said. "I enlarged my suitcase."

"We're there for a week… How many changes of clothes do you need?" Melinda asked, looking at her sister incredulously.

"This is for if I buy more," Grace said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Naturally…" Melinda said, rolling her eyes and hugging Arthur goodbye.

"We'll see you soon, Mum," Grace said, hugging him too. Arthur smiled warmly and hugged them both back, giving them both a kiss on the head.

"Just try to stay out of trouble," he smiled.

"We do," Melinda said. "It just seems to find us!"

"No, it finds you," Grace pointed out. "You're like a bloody magnet for it."

"Well, you've either got it or you don't," Melinda joked. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong in America?"

Arthur chuckled and pointed to the school gates. "Just move before you worry me more!"

The girls kissed his cheeks and then dragged their suitcases into the school as Arthur got into his car and drove back home. The girls walked over to their friends; Charlotte stood absolutely still so her suitcase wouldn't fall over, Clare sat on hers with her cap over her face, Dona laying on her case and Marco sat on his case too.

"Morning, Happy Campers," Melinda smiled.

"Y'ello…" Clare yawned.

"Hey…"

"Morning," Edward said, walking over to them too.

"I'm looking forward to the flight," Clare said. "I had a look on the website to see what movies they're showing and it's pretty good."

"I saw that too!" Edward said. "They have stuff like Paranormal Activity and stuff right?"

"Well, while you guys are enjoying the films, I'll be enjoying catching up on my sleep," Grace said.

"I swear, you are the laziest person I know, Grace," Charlotte said.

"I'll do some fortune telling later if it gets boring," Clare offered.

Dona raised her eyebrows. "'Marco will have to save the day but we won't know that because she's going to be cryptic but we all know that it's Melinda that will be the target because it normally is and that we're all going to be caught in the middle'. Easy enough," she smirked.

"That actually pretty accurate," Edward laughed.

"Can't we have a normal school trip for once?" Marco asked.

"No," Melinda replied simply.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The coach ride to the airport was uneventful and only lasted for about 30 minutes before the kids once more had to go through the strict customs and check-in procedures. The flight itself lasted for 12 hours, the kids doing their best to distract themselves from the boredom. Finally, after more customs checks, the kids were finally allowed to enter California instantly feeling the heat as they walked to the train station.

"Come on, guys!" Melinda said excitedly. "I want to ride BART!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise, Grace laughing at Marco expression.

"I think there should be a 'the' in that sentence," she said.

Melinda rolled her eyes and pointed towards the train station. "The train is called BART."

"Ooooooh," the other said.

"You had Marco worried for a moment there," Edward smirked, nodding to the other boy who wore a very relieved expression. Melinda smiled and took her boyfriend's hand, leading him through the barriers and over to the platform. The train soon arrived and the teenagers all took their seats with their luggage, looking around at the bright scenery as they road towards the city centre.

"It's amazing here," Clare said with a smile, then looked around the train. "Oh my God… He looks like Jason Derulo…"

Dona looked in the direction Clare was and blinked. "Oh my God, yeah!"

Melinda laughed, watching Grace as she text Alfred to let them know that they had arrived safely. They were a little confused as to why they didn't receive a message back, but just passed it off as him not being by his phone.

There wasn't much of a plan for their first evening in America. It was simply get to the hotel, have some snacks and rest up for their first day. Ms Loake explained to them once they had reached the hotel that the next day they would be going to the city centre once more and meeting a guest speaker. Nodding, the teenagers collected their room cards and head to the fifth floor. Comments were made about their rooms being in the secluded area again and that it looked like the hotel from The Shining, but they split into the rooms, got changed and into bed.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next day, everyone got up with a slight struggle except for Melinda. They dressed and went to Ms Loake's room with their stuff to do the register before going to Lefty O'Doul's for breakfast. The girls waited patiently for the boys to arrive, Melinda hiding out of sight to see how Marco would react to her not being there. The other girls smirked and played along.

"Morning," Edward said, getting the same reply from the girls.

"Where's Mel?" Marco asked.

"Who?" Clare asked.

"It's just us," Dona said.

"Who are you talking about, Marco?" Grace asked.

Marco paused. "…Melinda… Where is she?"

"There's no one called Melinda here," Clare said.

"Is she your imaginary friend?" Dona smirked.

"I think you should get tested if you're making people up," Grace said.

"Melinda isn't imaginary! She's your sister!" Marco said, looking at Grace not noticing Melinda move behind him.

"No… Her sister's called Lily," Charlotte said.

"I've only ever had sister," Grace said. "Maybe you need a doctor…"

"I don't need a doctor! You lot do!"

"Marco… Did you take something?" Dona asked.

"You've all gone crazy…" Marco said.

"What's wrong?" Dona asked.

"Nothing's wrong! Now where's Melinda?" the boy demanded, getting annoyed. Melinda smiled and blew on his ear. "AH!" he said, spinning around. Melinda giggled at him, the boy sighing and hugging her.

Dona looked at Grace, noticing a look of suspicion on her face. She moved over to her, the older girl looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Dona whispered.

"He got annoyed… He never gets annoyed," Grace replied. Dona nodded her agreement that something was definitely not right at that moment, but nothing more could be said about it was they left the bedroom and went down to the lobby before walking down to Lefty's.

Everyone enjoyed their breakfasts in Lefty's; the twins laughing at the expressions of their friends when they saw the size of the portions that they were given.

"We are in America," Melinda grinned.

"Super size!" Grace laughed.

Once they were finished, the teens paid for their meals and left tips for the waiters before gathering their belongings and heading for the city centre. They stood in the area near Forever 21 and the train station entrance, listening to a stuffy looking man in a brown suit as he explained what was going on.

"A representative from the country?" Clare said.

"It better not be some other stuffy prick in a suit that's going to talk at us…" Grace said.

"HaHaHa!"

Melinda's eyes widened. "Worse…"

Grace face-palmed. "And he's in world meeting mode…"

The group looked on in amusement as Alfred walked over to them with a large grin on his face, not noticing the girls looking at him in embarrassment.

"Hey! My name's Alfred F Jones, and I-"

"NO!" the twins shouted.

Alfred stopped and then spotted the girls. "Grace? Mel?"

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"And please, for the love of God, act normal!" Grace added.

"I got a call yesterday afternoon to come speak to a school group, and we flew over," Alfred said.

"We?" asked Melinda.

"Arthur and Lily are back at the hotel."

"Which hotel are you staying at?" Grace asked.

"The Handlery."

"… You were in the same hotel as us for an entire evening and we didn't see you?" Melinda asked incredulously.

"What the hell were you… You know what, I'm not even going to finish that sentence…" Grace said, shaking her head.

"We're on the top floor in a private double suite," Alfred said, ignoring Grace's shudder. "What floor are you?"

"Fifth. Room 524. In an area that looks like The Shining," Melinda said.

"No that's cleared up…" Grace said. "Why don't you continue? Normally."

Alfred rolled his eyes and started to go through his speech, the teenagers listening and actually enjoying it. "And some of those breakthroughs include discoveries like my awesome friend, Tony!"

Melinda smiled brightly and hugged the little alien when he stepped out from behind Alfred, Grace glaring daggers at him as the others looked on in surprise.

"You're not keeping him in the hotel are you?" Grace said.

"No, he's just visiting," Alfred said. He ignored the glaring match between Grace and Tony and continued. "Anyway... San Francisco is the financial, cultural, and transportation centre of the San Francisco Bay Area; I'm sure on your trip you're going to see some awesome sights. This city has a lot of history, most of it circulation from Alcatraz Island. This is also one of the only cities that still uses the cable car system. This city also has other types of history too, like in 1776, colonists from Spain established a fort at the Golden Gate and a mission named for Francis of Assisi on the site, three-quarters of the city was destroyed by the 1906 earthquake and fire, and during World War 2, San Francisco was the port of embarkation for service members shipping out to the Pacific Theatre. Also, there's loads of different districts in this city include Chinatown and Japantown. San Francisco's Chinatown is the oldest and one of the largest in North America. Plus, there's the bays and piers. Pier 39 being the home of many sea lions . So, hopefully over the week you're here you'll learn a lot, have fun and experience some new things."

"I bet we will," Dona grinned.

Alfred looked around and froze. "And that's about it. Now I have to escape from an irritated British man who may have realised I'd left before he'd woke up."

"Oh you didn't!" Melinda laughed.

"ALFRED!"

"Run Dad!" Grace laughed.

"The British are coming!" Alfred cried before running off. The teenagers laughed and watched him run, waving to Tony as he disappeared to his ship.

"Come on, Lily!" Arthur said. "Let's catch Daddy!"

"Yeah!" laughed the toddler, holding onto Arthur as he ran after Alfred.

"Hi Mum!" Melinda grinned.

"Hello girls," Arthur said chasing Alfred and not realising it what he'd just said.

"Ha!" Lily giggled as they caught Alfred.

"Where the hell were you this morning?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Giving my talk!" Alfred said, pointing to the teenagers.

"I've been looking for you for over an hour!" Arthur said.

"I'm sorry! I was here the whole time though!"

"He was Mum," Melinda smiled.

Arthur looked back at the teenagers, finally realising that it was the girls' group.

"He gave us an interesting talk too," Clare smiled.

"It was really good," Danni smiled. "I didn't know half of that stuff before."

Alfred smiled. "I really am sorry," he said. "I got called out and thought you could use the sleep."

"Yeah, sleep," Melinda said. "In the same bloody hotel as us."

"We're in the same hotel?" Arthur asked.

"524," Grace said.

"I can come see you then!" Lily giggled.

"If we're not busy then yes," Melinda smiled.

"We'd miss you if you didn't," Grace added.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After saying their goodbyes once more and getting on a very rickety bus ride, the teenagers found themselves at their first destination of the trip; Golden Gate Bridge. Some of the group had got their cameras out, giving Grace and Dona an idea that they let Clare know of.

"Mel! Marco!" Grace called, gaining the attention of her sister and friend who were looking at the statue in the middle of the park. She grinned and waved her camera.

"Fine," Melinda smiled.

"Do we have to?" Marco sighed.

"Yes," Grace grinned. "Now say cheese!"

Melinda smiled and hugged him. "Oh, go on," she grinned.

"Really?" Marco asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Come on, Marco," Grace said. "Just one pic!"

"Pwease," Melinda said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, fine," Marco said, smiling at the camera with Melinda.

"See that wasn't too bad now was it?" Grace smirked.

Marco rolled his eyes and walked away with Melinda to have a look around the park area while Dona and Grace checked out the image. They sighed when nothing showed up, but then Clare walked over to them.

"Guys, we have a problem," she said, showing them her camera. She had taken a picture of them at the same time as Grace without their knowing, her image showing a blur over Marco.

"The sneaky bastard's learning," Grace said.

"So Marco's possessed?" Dona asked.

"And alone with Mel, walking towards the bridge," Clare said, pointing to the couple. They watched as Melinda tripped over a step, Marco catching her before she hit the floor.

"Well, at least we know Marco's still in control for the moment," Grace said. "William would have just let her fall."

Dona nodded. "But how are we going to get rid of him without hurting Marco or Melinda?"

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it…" Grace said, keeping a close eye on her sister.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The group enjoyed the walk across the bridge, looking out at the ocean and pointing out things like Alcatraz Island. After a quick look through the gift shop, the teenagers head back to the city centre where they got a monster pizza which they took back to the girls room to eat. It was fairly enjoyable sitting together in the room eating, each teen taking a slice until there was none left. Grace smiled and left with Edward to get drinks from the vending machine, the others smiling and turning their attention to Adult Swim on the TV.

"I swear we'd left this on Cartoon Network this morning," Danni said.

Nobody noticed when Melinda got bored and went for a walk except for Marco who went with her. The pair walked together through the hotel, Melinda looking around and rubbing her arm slightly.

"This place is kind of creepy," she said.

"Is it?" Marco asked, walking near the elevators and glancing at the huge mirror on the wall.

"Yeah… Something doesn't feel right…"

Marco put his arm around her waist and held her tightly. "Doesn't feel like that to me."

"Ow… Marco… Too tight…" Melinda said, looking up at him as he tightened his grip more. She started to struggle slightly. "Marco, let go! It hurts!"

"Now why would I do that Melinda?" Marco said, pinning her to the glass of the mirror.

"Ah!" Melinda gasped. "Marco! Stop it! Please let me go!"

"Still think Marco's in control do you?"

Melinda's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "William?"

Marco grinned evilly so she struggled more, the boy able to keep a firm grip on her. Melinda continued to struggle until she cried out as she knocked the cast on her arm.

"I almost forgot about that," Marco said.

"Let me go!"

"Nah," he smirked, starting to drag her down the hallway.

"HELP!" Melinda cried, stamping on his foot.

"AH!" Marco shouted, gripping her even tighter and glaring at her as he pulled her through a door.

"Ah…" Melinda breathed, slowly losing the ability to do so. She screamed out as Marco dragged her into the pool area, the boy taunting her that no one could hear her. He grabbed her arm tightly, making her scream again. She kicked him in the shin, but Marco simply winced and twisted her arm behind her back making her scream again. He dunked her down, holding her just above the water. "Marco… Please…" Melinda begged, looking up at him as he tried and failed to dunk her. With a little effort, Marco pulled her back upright. "Marco…?"

Marco shook his head and held it. "Pretty much…"

Melinda moved forwards and held his face, smoothing his cheeks as he had internal battle for dominance. He slumped slightly as William left his body, opening his eyes and staring at Melinda before hugging her.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It wasn't you," Melinda said, hugging him back.

"I shouldn't have let him take control…"

"Believe me… You did what you could…"

The couple looked around as Grace ran into the room, seeing the other teens stood behind the door.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Now," Melinda said. "Where were you five minutes ago when he was trying to drown me?"

Grace smiled apologetically. "He's gone though, right?"

"Yeah, he's gone," Marco said.

"Let's get back to our rooms," Melinda said, looking around before hurrying back to their bedrooms with the others.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Lily was asleep by the time Alfred and Arthur arrived back at their hotel room. After spending the rest of their day at Ghirardelli, they had decided to come back to rest. Alfred went into the other half of their rooms and put Lily to bed, Arthur watching him with a soft smile. Alfred walked back over to him and held his waist.

"You're so smiley," Alfred observed.

"I've had fun today," Arthur smiled.

"Good," Alfred said, leaning down and kissing his neck. Arthur lent his head, giving the American more room, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. He felt himself get walked towards the bed, falling back against it with Alfred on top of him. He looked up at him then pulled him down for a kiss, opening his mouth and drawing Alfred's tongue into his mouth. They started to strip each other of their clothes, Arthur starting to rub Alfred's shoulders as soon as they were naked. Alfred moaned into his husband's mouth, letting him massage his shoulders. He blinked when Arthur rolled him so that the American was laying on the bed, watching and moaning as Arthur's mouth latched onto any bit of skin it could find.

"I… I… need you…" Alfred panted, Arthur looking at him curiously.

"Are you sure you?" Arthur asked, his voice husky against Alfred's ear.

"Yes… Please…"

Arthur kissed him again before going to get a condom from where they stashed them, sitting between Alfred's legs and putting it on before putting 3 fingers to Alfred's lips. The American took them into his mouth and got them coated evenly until Arthur pulled them away and started to prep him. Alfred winced at the intrusion, moaning as Arthur pushed against his prostate. The Brit pulled his fingers out then positioned himself at Alfred's entrance.

"Ready, Love?"

Alfred nodded so Arthur pushed into him slowly. Alfred winced and tried to relax, kissing Arthur back as the Brit pushed his tongue into the American's mouth. Arthur started to move slowly.

"God, Alfred…" he moaned. "You're so tight~."

"I… I… always topped… remember…" Alfred panted.

Arthur lent down and kissed him again, inadvertently pushing deeper into his husband. Alfred moaned loudly as his prostate was struck again, wrapping his legs around Arthur as he sped up. Alfred tightened around him as he came, pushing Arthur over the edge too. Arthur pulled out of him and flopped next to him, both panting.

"That was different," Alfred smiled.

"It was," Arthur chuckled, snuggling against his side after disposing of the condom.

"I love you," Alfred smiled softly.

"I love you too," Arthur replied, both being lulled by each other into a deep sleep.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: So, Grace is still being affected by her alter ego but she's learning to cope. Aednat's having twins, Matthew's pregnant, there will be another USUK wedding soon, and WE HAVE SEME!ARTHUR._

_Alfred: I. Am. Not. A. Uke._

_Arthur: Ha, yes you are._

_Me: -smirks- But, I would like to point out that he is not going to be pregnant. Daddy is staying a daddy despite turning into the uke this chapter. Anyways, keep on reviewing and stuff and next time you guys can have a hug from Alfred to heal his ego. Next chapter will still be in San Francisco so keep on keeping on! _

_**Hugs:**_

_Lily, Sirena and Lukas: -hugging _Pigyz-kun, Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele, xxalexisurgodxx, PedoFly, Devii, InsaneNicEly, _and_ EmiriiChanDesu_-_


	62. Prison Breaks and Love Unlocked

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Two**_

_**Prison Breaks and Love Unlocked**_

All of the girls got up fairly the next morning, even Grace. They had woken in the middle of the night after hearing noises, and with that little creeping sense of paranoia after the attack earlier in the day they didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. They knew that they were going to Alcatraz, Pier 39 and the Rainforest Café that day, but they also wanted to toy with Marco a little bit. Melinda knew what Grace had in mind and surprised everyone by agreeing to it.

Each of the girls were already dressed, Clare, Dona, Charlotte and Danni sitting on their beds as Grace got all of her stuff ready. Melinda got out of the shower and wrapped towels around herself and her hair, looking back out into the bedroom.

"Should I dry my hair and dress in here or do you need to do anything to my hair?" she asked.

Grace smiled and handed her sister a green strapless summer dress. "Put that on and then come in here," she smiled. "I've got everything out here."

Melinda nodded and shut the door again, drying her body off before putting on a strapless bra, her knickers and finally the dress. As soon as Melinda left the bathroom, Grace had her sat down in front of the mirror and set to work. The younger twin admitted to herself that not much (if anything) was needed to be done, but she put some light green eye make up on her and then lightly curled her hair, pinning it to keep it from dropping. She then gave her a pair of sandals and smiled.

"You look beautiful," she smiled.

Melinda looked up at her after putting her shoes on and smiled. "You're very good with make up."

"I didn't put that much on."

The girls grinned and stood up, heading to the door first and hiding Melinda from sight as they heard the boys talking in the corridor. They grabbed their bags and walked out of the room, smiling at Marco and Edward who looked at them suspiciously.

"You're all happy this morning," Marco observed, not seeing Melinda just yet.

"It's a nice day!" Clare grinned.

"We're going to prison!" Dona laughed.

"And it's haunted which is always fun," Charlotte smirked.

Marco chuckled and rolled his eyes, finally realising what was missing. "Where's Mel?"

The girls grinned as their cue was called, stepping aside and revealing Melinda.

"Good morning," she said, smiling beautifully at Marco who was staring at her stunned.

"Hi…" he said in a far away voice. He watched as she walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his cheek softly as he held her waist and tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "I think I broke him," Melinda chuckled softly, the girls and Edward smiling and leaving the pair alone for a moment. She looked up at Marco who looked right into her eyes, trying to convey what he couldn't tell her. Melinda smiled softly and kissed his cheek, Marco leaning down and kissing her softly.

"You look beyond beautiful," he said as he finally found his voice.

"Thank you."

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how you look…"

"Really?" Melinda asked, Marco nodding. "You seem a little stunned."

"I am," Marco smiled. "I knew you were beautiful, but I could never have imagined you could look this beautiful."

After rejoining the group and doing the register, the teenagers head back down to the ground floor to leave to go to Lefty's for breakfast again. The restaurant had been informed that they would be arriving their each morning for the week they were staying so they had set out a large group of tables in the back of the building where a large statue of Marilyn Monroe stood.

As they walked down the street, Dona grinned at Clare as the younger girl started to snigger quietly. Grace looked at her and then Edward, the boy grinning knowingly.

"People keep looking at Melinda," he whispered.

Grace smiled and watched as Marco put his arm around Melinda defensively, noticing the looks also. Melinda hadn't noticed, so looked up at him in confusion.

"It'll be good for her to get a little attention," Grace said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Mel doesn't have a lot of self-esteem," the younger twin explained. "Neither of us do…"

"Well, I think you're really pretty," Edward smiled, making Grace blush. The pair looked back at the Melinda and Marco, seeing Melinda still looking at him curiously as Marco glared at some of the boys checking Melinda out.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" Melinda asked.

"Don't worry about it," Marco said, smiling softly at her.

"But I do worry! Tell me!"

"You're just getting a lot of looks."

"What kind of looks?"

"Good looks."

"You mean people keep checking me out?"

"Yeah," Marco said, nodding.

Melinda blushed. "But why?"

"Because you look stunning," Marco said, noticing Melinda blush more. "Do you believe me now?"

The girls shrugged. "I don't see it."

"Why not?" Marco asked incredulously. "Everyone else does, even people who don't know you!"

"I don't know…"

Marco sighed softly, so she rubbed her arm awkwardly. Marco noticed, so kissed her cheek.

"Please believe me," he said, walking into the restaurant with her. "I hate seeing you doubt yourself."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After eating some breakfast and catching a very rickety bus again, the teenagers were now sat on a boat to Alcatraz Island. Melinda and Edward were on the top deck; Melinda leaning on a railing and looking at the water, and Edward enjoying the breeze. Grace and Marco were on the inside; Marco curled up in one of the seats and Grace keeping him company. Grace smiled as her sister walked back inside, deciding that she would go see Edward and leave the couple to themselves. Melinda took the seat next to Marco and wrapped her arms around him carefully, the boy leaning on her and closing his eyes as she smoothed his hair soothingly.

"It'll be over in a bit," she said soothingly. "Just concentrate on me."

"That won't be a problem," Marco said quietly.

"How so?"

"Because it's you," the boy replied simply, looking up at her and smiling weakly. Melinda smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"I'll always look after you."

"Thank you."

Up on the top deck, Edward was none the wiser of Grace walking up behind him; choosing rather to look out at the city as it slowly moved into the distance.

"Having fun?"

Edward jumped slightly and looked around at Grace. "Yeah," he smiled. "I don't feel as sick as I would up her."

"Good," Grace said, getting taken by surprised as a wave hit the side of the boat and made her overbalance. Edward got out of his seat quickly and caught her before she hit the floor, Grace looking up at him in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… Sorry."

"Don't be stupid," Edward chuckled, righting her. Grace stood properly and righted her clothes, before sitting in the other seat and laying across his lap. "Can I help you?"

"Nah, I'm alright now," Grace smirked, getting comfortable. Edward was tempted to push her onto the floor, but simply shook his head and looked out at the city with a smile again.

Soon, the boat docked next to the island and the tourists and teenagers got off and walked over to some of the first attractions. Grace and Edward walked away a little bit and turned back to see Marco (looking healthier) stood alone by a sign reading after watching Melinda walk over to a small shop selling drinks. They also saw another boy looking at Melinda so moved closer to spy or intervene if needed.

Melinda looked at the sign for all of the prices, deciding to get a bottle of Cherry Pepsi as the other boy walked over to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," Melinda replied politely with a smile.

The boy raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "You're British?"

"Half British," Melinda corrected automatically, moving to the front of the queue. "One Cherry Pepsi please."

"And this," the boy said, handing over his own bottle and paying for both drinks.

"Oh… You didn't have to do that," Melinda said, taking her bottle as he passed it to her.

"It's the least I could do," the boy smiled charmingly.

"Well, at least let me give you the money."

The boy shook his head. "You don't have to," he smiled. "You've already paid me back by adding a little beauty to my day."

Melinda blushed slightly, having not expected that response. "Well, thank you…"

"You're more than welcome," the boy said. Melinda smiled slightly and sipped her drink. "You have a truly breathtaking smile," the boy said, holding her face softly.

Melinda blinked and moved back. "As flattering as that is, I have a boyfriend."

"Well, I don't see him around," the boy said, moving closer to her again. "And what he doesn't know can't him."

"Just stop, okay!" Melinda said, continuing to move back.

"You don't think I could let such a beautiful girl slip away without even a kiss?"

"I would get away from her if I were you."

Melinda looked behind the boy, seeing Marco stood right behind him and smiled gratefully. "And this would be my boyfriend."

The boy looked at Marco disdainfully. "And why would I move? If you leave her all on her own, you obviously don't care for her."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that I don't care for my own girlfriend?" Marco snapped. "Non sai un cazzo di chi è o quanto le voglio bene! e la ragione non ero qui era perché non mi aspettavo una testa di cazzo pervertito come te per cercare di scendere con lei!"

Melinda blinked in surprise.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Prendi il cazzo lontano da lei prima che io ti costringono ad andare via!" Marco said.

"Basically, leave me alone," Melinda said, sipping her drink.

The boy looked from Melinda to Marco. "You're fucking crazy, dude…"

Marco glared at him. "Ti mostrerò cazzo pazzo se non perdersi."

"No," Melinda said. "Just multi-cultural. Now, I suggest you leave me alone now."

The boy looked between them again. "Fuck this," he snapped before walking off.

Melinda watched him for a moment, then looked at Marco. "I'm so sorry…"

Marco looked at her and instantly calmed. "Don't worry," he smiled softly. "As long as he didn't hurt you it's okay now."

Melinda hugged him. "So, so, so, so sorry…"

Marco hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, nothing will change that. I wasn't angry at you. Not at all. I could never be that angry at you."

"Did you realise you started to shout in Italian?"

"Uh… That's my Mum's temper…" Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Melinda nodded and hugged him again. "Just don't ever stay that angry at me…"

"I can't…"

The group gathered together once more and went into the prison to start the audio tour, walking around each section and listening to all of the information and dramatization of stories like the two prisoners escaping with spoons. Grace looked at Melinda when she started to blink a few times near the cell where the prison officer had been killed, watching her move away quickly. Eventually, the group moved around into D block; looking up at the large double rows of cells.

"Wow…" Edward said, reading the board with all the famous prisoners. He looked around as a light flickered nearby. "Creepy."

Melinda and Marco watched as Grace walked into an open cell and looked around, Melinda staying away and confusing Marco slightly.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want," Marco said, squeezing her gently.

"No…" Melinda said, only just noticing as Edward stood with them. "It feels like I'm going to pass out…"

"Why don't we move on?" Marco suggested.

"If you're not feeling well, then I'll wait for Grace," Edward said. Melinda nodded slowly and went to move but fainted. "Ah!"

Marco caught her and patted her face gently to wake her, Edward looking at Grace as she hurried over to them.

"What happened?" asked the younger twin.

"She fainted!" Edward said.

"Mel…" Marco said, smiling slightly as she woke up. "What happened?"

"I felt light-headed…" the older twin said.

The group moved on through the last bit of the tour, Melinda brightening as they moved away from the cells. After going through the gift shop, the teenagers got back onto the boat and travelled to Pier 39.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As the teenagers walked down the street towards the pier, they spotted the Rainforest Café; the restaurant that they would be eating in that evening. Melinda smiled when she saw it, but Marco noticed the hesitant look in her eyes like the others had.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing," Melinda said. "Let's just go to the pier."

Nodding, the teenagers pushed it aside for the time being and started looking around the pier. Some went to take pictures of the sea lions, while the others went to go buy souvenirs from the many shops. Melinda got a couple of pictures of the Hard Rock café, then grinned when Marco tried to hug her from behind and ran off.

"Hey!" Marco said, chasing after her. He had to catch her as she tripped on some stairs, holding her upright and breathing heavily. They sat down and watched as Dona, Danni and Charlotte ran over to a fortune telling machine, Clare trailing behind them with a look of distaste.

"Bullshit," Clare said, pointing at the game.

"Jealous you don't get paid that much?" Dona smirked, making the others laugh.

"Ha ha," Clare said. "How incredibly witty. No, I mean it's freaking insulting! I'm psychic but I don't dress like that!"

"Except at Halloween," Charlotte said.

"That's different."

Dona grinned and paid the quarter for the fortune card. Clare rolled her eyes and didn't have to look at the card.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do," she said, making Dona look at her.

"You didn't even read the card did you?"

"Nope, but that is fairly ironic as you're half Italian," Clare said.

"What does it even mean?" Danni asked.

"I'll twist it," Clare said. "When in America, do as Americans do."

"Who wants to get some chocolate covered liquorice?" Dona asked suddenly, making the others laugh. Clare pointed to the candy store, smirking as Dona ran away and came back with lots of chocolate covered liquorice. "You knew I'd do that, didn't you?"

"Yep," Clare grinned, taking a sweet and biting it with a smirk. They all looked around as Edward and Grace walked over with ice creams, Clare hurrying over and dunking her sweet into Grace's ice cream and eating it. "Yum!"

"Piss off!" Grace said, shielding her ice cream.

The group walked around to the large stage in the middle and started to watch a magic act, leaving Melinda and Marco to sit and talk.

"You should go up in a bit and do a psychic act," Charlotte smirked at Clare.

"I'm not going up there," Clare said.

"Go on!" the group said.

"Wait a minute…" Clare said, looking around.

"That doesn't sound good," Dona said.

Clare looked along the balcony area. "The magician is going to stab his foot on a bit of glass. It's meant to be that powder glass stuff, but it's been switched… He'll fall and that will knock something into that Spongebob statue thing. It'll go like dominoes… and hit Mel and Marco…"

Dona looked back at the stage and watched the magician fall and the domino effect start. Grace's eyes widened and she ran over to her sister, pushing her out of the way and carrying on running, Melinda screaming and falling out of the way on top of Marco. The boy yelled in shock and looked past Melinda to the slab that would have crushed them, helping Melinda stand up. Melinda looked at Grace and saw the relieved look on her face.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Grace replied.

"I wonder why the glass got switched," Edward said.

"I don't know…" Clare said.

Grace walked back over to Edward who had a look of relief in his eyes that Grace hadn't gotten hurt when she had ran over to save Melinda and Marco, Melinda looking at Marco and smiling. She had a plan and it's result would be getting the other pair back together.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After having a meal in the Rainforest Café, the group finding out that why Melinda was so apprehensive about going inside was that they had fake thunder storms every 15 minutes, they head back to the hotel where Melinda was planning her attempt to get them back together. She'd taken Edward aside at one point and explained it to him, the boy agreeing and thinking of what he could say to Grace to convince her. Clare, Danni, Charlotte and Dona had overheard the plan so decided to take the stairs, leaving Edward, Grace, Melinda and Marco to go in the lift.

The four teenagers looked at the numbers, Melinda taking a deep breath and making the lift stop on their floor, keeping the door stuck and making it impossible for anyone to teleport out.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, acting like he was surprised by the stop.

Marco pressed the doors open button. "Looks like the doors are stuck…"

"Oh, great…" Melinda said, sitting on the floor.

"Brilliant," Edward sighed.

Grace looked at the other three, knowing that something was off but took no notice of it. "So, are we just going to wait until someone finds us then?" she asked, sitting down.

"Pretty much…" Melinda said, giving Edward a sly look.

Edward nodded and sat down next to Grace, the younger twin sitting with her eyes closed.

"Grace…"

"Hm?" she asked, looking at him.

"That day back in December," Edward said. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Grace blinked and blushed. "Well, that's kind of a silly question really… Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Because I still love you," he said, surprising her. "I never stopped… I couldn't… and if you kissed me back, then that means you love me too… There has to be feelings behind it because it's not like you not to."

Grace sighed. "Of course I still love you… No matter how much I don't want to…"

"Exactly," Edward said. "You still love me! You said loving me was my death warrant yet it's been almost two years and I am still alive!"

"There isn't a time limit though…"

"Well, you love me and I'm still alive!"

"I… I don't know if I can…"

"Of course you can! You love me, I love you! There's nothing stopping us!" Edward said, watching Grace slowly lose her resolve. "Why is it so hard? You said you wouldn't run. What is so bad about love me? There may be no timeline, but two years is a long time." He paused and looked at her fully. "Please, Grace. Will you give us another chance?"

Grace closed her eyes and nodded, so Edward leaned in and kissed her softly. Melinda and Marco looked at them and smiled as Grace kissed him back, standing as they heard talking.

"Shit… That's my Dad…" Melinda said, getting ready to distract them. Marco stood next to her as she opened the door, both blocking the newly reunited couple from sight. "Hey, Dad! Mum! Lily!"

"Hey," Alfred smiled. "Was the lift stuck?"

"No, we just got here," Marco said.

"So what did you do today?" Arthur asked, smiling.

"Alcatraz, Pier 39 and the Rainforest Café," Melinda said.

"So you've had fun?" Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah!" Melinda grinned, knowing she'd have to do something pretty drastic to get them away from the lift. "The food was much better than yours Mum!" Everyone blinked and looked at her in surprise, so Melinda took Lily from them and grinned. "Come on, Lily! Let's go see my room!" She winked at Lily to let her know everything was alright and ran off.

"Melinda!" both Alfred and Arthur shouted, chasing after her with Marco behind them. Neither noticed as Edward and Grace broke apart and got out of the lift to check what was happened. Arthur caught Melinda first, Alfred just after; Melinda explaining what had happened, including the stuff between Edward and Grace.

"So, they're together again?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Melinda said.

"But I thought…" Alfred said, trailing off.

"The curse?" Melinda asked. "Yeah… Too much tension is bad… They taking it as it comes now…"

Arthur nodded. "But if it does happen…?"

"She has a plan," Melinda said. "I'll leave it to her to tell you. But, it really is a last option."

Arthur nodded, then smiled as Lily yawned and started to fall asleep on Melinda. The older girl smiled and passed her over to Alfred, kissing her parents on the cheek and watching them go.

"I should head to bed too," Melinda smiled.

"Fine," Marco sighed jokingly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ten minutes later, Grace joined the rest of the girls in the bedroom and everyone couldn't stop grinning at the bright, genuine smile she finally had on her face once more. Melinda grinned and hugged her when she got into bed, Grace hugging her back and falling asleep with the smile still on her face.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: They're back together! Yay! Melinda and Marco nearly died! Well, not yay, but it's becoming the norm so… Anyways, for next chapters round of hugs, how about the happy couple? Reviewers will get a hug from Grace and Edward! Anyways, thank you for sticking with this story for so long; I hope you continue to follow it as I have some fantastic twists still waiting to be shown._

_**Hugs:**_

_Seme!England and Uke!America: -hugging PedoFly-_

_Uke!America: -hugging Devii, AmericanJynx Jones, Pigyz-kun, Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele, No name Anon, ForeverJinx -_

_**Translations:**_

~ "non sai un cazzo di chi è o quanto le voglio bene! e la ragione non ero qui era perché non mi aspettavo una testa di cazzo pervertito come te per cercare di scendere con lei" - "do not know shit about who he is or how much I love! and the reason I was not here was because I did not expect an asshole pervert like you to try to get with her" (Italian)

~ "Prendi il cazzo lontano da lei prima che io ti costringono ad andare via!" - "Get the fuck away from her before I force you to leave!" (Italian)

~ "ti mostrerò cazzo pazzo se non perdersi" - "i'll show you fucking crazy if you dont get lost" (Italian)


	63. Inner Demons and Political Crimes

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Three**_

_**Inner Demons and Political Crimes**_

For the rest of the trip the teenagers thoroughly enjoyed seeing all of the different sights that the city had to offer. Grace particularly liked the science museum with the planetarium, sitting back and holding Edward's hand as they watched the presentation voiced by Whoopi Goldberg. Melinda liked it when they went to the aquarium area and she got to stand in the tunnel and watch the fish swim above her head; Marco liked it better in the butterfly area when a butterfly landed on Melinda's head. The group took photographs, Clare taking a fair few so that Dona could work on some drawings from them.

On the penultimate evening, the group had been told they would be taking an easy day for their final day and would simply be spending time in the mall and shopping areas.

When the early morning came, Grace surprised herself by waking up before the others. She did notice that Melinda wasn't in the room, but knew where she was and that she was safe so didn't worry as she got dressed. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, sighing as she looked at her reflection and saw nothing but her dark side. Grabbing her back and card key, she walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the seat outside the elevators. She sighed and checked on Melinda again, finding her to be making out with Marco on the roof. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel envious of her sister. She gripped the fabric of the seat looking up and as she heard movement, watching as Edward walked around the corner and spotted her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, sitting next to her and smiling.

"Nothing… I just needed to clear my head."

"You can tell me," Edward smiled. "It's why I'm here."

"Melinda and Marco for one…" Grace said. "And her…"

Edward nodded. "We'll go onto her in a minute… What's wrong with Melinda and Marco?"

"Nothing. They're just making out on the roof."

Edward chuckled, having wondered where Marco had gone that morning. "But why would that bring you down?"

"I have a habit of dreaming what Melinda's doing," Grace said.

"And what about your other evil twin?"

"She… she was just bringing me down like normal…"

"Because she knows you're happy," Edward said, putting his arm around her.

"You're the only one that can block her from my mind," Grace said, leaning on him. "Well, you and Dad."

Edward chuckled and hugged her, Grace nuzzling him before looking around as the lift doors opened.

"Wow, Grace is conscious," Melinda said as she and Marco walked out of the lift.

"No thanks to you," Grace said.

"I was quiet when I got up!" Melinda said.

"I meant up on the roof."

"I blocked you!"

"Not when he was nuzzling your neck and whispering in your ear."

"It's more than you did the other night!" Melinda said, blushing brightly.

"I'm not as used to it as you are!" Grace said, the boys moving back slightly in confusion.

"What?" Melinda asked. "Touching or blocking me before you do it?"

"Both."

"I've not had _that_ much practice."

"More than I have."

"Because I've been with him nearly a year!" Melinda said. "You two have only been together a couple of days after that 2 year break!"

"Yeah, you're right," Grace snapped, standing up angry for no reason.

"It's only fact," Melinda said. "It's not my fault…"

"I'm not saying it is!"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Melinda said. "But you stood up all angry…"

"I'm not angry!"

"What's with the attitude then?"

"I don't have an attitude," Grace said. "You're imagining things again, Mel."

Melinda looked at her for a moment before walking away. Marco hurried after her, Grace glaring at her sister's back before looking up at Edward.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"She's just being a baby," Grace snapped.

"No, I mean, why are you being so horrible?"

Grace blinked. "I… I… She's messing with my head…"

"Grace," Edward said. "If your dark side is trying to make you angry at Mel then fight it…"

"Actually… She's not… I'm just not feeling well," Grace said, her dark side making her think she was fine. Edward watched her for a moment before they walked around to Ms Loake's room to do the register.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The teenagers split off into pairs and groups when they got to the mall, Marco following Melinda to a book store and then a Converse store. She giggled when he took her bags, calling him Hercules and making him chuckle. While she was choosing some new shoes, Marco spotted some knee length Converses; not able to shake some of the mental images of Melinda wearing them from his head. He pointed them out, so Melinda smiled and bought them.

"A little treat for your birthday," she smirked, allowing Marco to take those bags too. He grinned and followed her out of the store, walking past a jewellery store as they made their way to a café to eat. Marco looked in the window while Melinda walked over to a phone case stall, having spotted something. With one last look at Melinda, he went inside.

Melinda was none the wiser of where Marco had gone, more distracted by the stalls she was by to notice. She looked at some headphones, buying herself some green Skull Candy headphones before moving onto the phone cases and buying one for herself and one for Grace as a peace offering. Finally, she realised that Marco wasn't nearby. She looked around then sat down on a bench and sighed.

"There you are!"

Melinda looked up and saw Marco walk over to her. "Where have you been?"

"I've been looking for you," Marco said. "I lost you in the crowd and couldn't find you."

"Well, I've been here the whole time…"

"Sorry," Marco smiled, kissing her cheek.

Melinda smiled. "Oh come on," she said. "Let's get some brownies."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

In another area of the mall, (although they'd seen them in their already) Grace and Edward were looking around inside of Hot Topic; Edward looking at cartoon t-shirts and Grace looking for peace offering for Melinda. She flicked through the CD's that were on offer. But then she heard the song that was playing and froze.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key,_  
><em>I keep it caged but I can't control it,<em>  
><em>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down,<em>  
><em>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

Edward looked at Grace and walked over to her. "Grace?" But Grace didn't respond, choosing rather to get lost in the song.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster,<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster,<em>  
><em>It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp,<em>  
><em>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart,<em>  
><em>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream,<em>  
><em>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster.<em>

With no warning, Grace ran from the store. Startled, Edward ran after her catching her by a café.

"Grace!" he said. "It was just a song!"

"No, it wasn't!" Grace said, looking up at him. "Weren't you listening to it?"

"Yes, and it's still only a song," Edward said. "You're the one choosing to see meaning in it!"

"You have no idea how much meaning that song has for me," Grace said. "That's how I feel everyday. My dark side is taking over my soul slowly and I can feel her moving inside my head. I hear her talking and whispering, making me feel things that I wish I could, making me do things that I wouldn't even dream of doing…"

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. But you are not alone in any of this. You have your family, me… I promise I'll stand by you no matter what!"

Grace nodded. "Come on, I… I need to get that CD for Mel."

Together the couple went back to the shop and bought the CD before heading back towards the café to buy some brownies.

Melinda and Marco looked around as the café door opened, watching as Grace sat down at a table and Edward went to the counter to buy the brownies. Melinda looked at Marco and smiled before standing and walking cautiously over to Grace. Her sister was picking at her thumbs, trying to figure out why she was getting so angry.

"_You really haven't figured it out yet?_" said her dark side, only Grace able to here it. "_You may not have noticed but you're very susceptible to anger aren't you… The slightest thing makes you angry whether you show it or not. That's my fault_." Grace looked up at Melinda as she walked over. "_You're jealous of her aren't you? Jealousy is a deadly sin is it not? Sinning is evil…_"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier…" Melinda said.

Grace shook her head, listening to herself rather than Melinda. "_Everything you do just makes the evil in you grow… It's getting easier for me to gain control._"

Melinda faltered slightly, putting the phone case she'd bought her on the table. "I… I got you this… D-do you forgive me…?"

"No…" Grace whispered, looking through Melinda as she talked to her dark side. Melinda didn't know that though.

"…Well… I… I'm sorry…" she said, running out of the shop.

"Melinda!" Marco called, hurrying after her.

Grace blinked and saw Melinda run out as Marco called to her. "_Zoning out isn't a good thing to do, Grace… You should know that…_" Grace's eyes widened as she realised what had happened, Edward hurrying over to her.

"What happened?"

"Shit… Shit. Shit. Shit!" Grace said, the pair running out of the shop with their brownies and the phone case spotting the other couple sat on a bench nearby, Marco holding Melinda as she sobbed.

"What happened?" they heard Marco say.

"I… I apologized… but she… she doesn't forgive me…"

"No!" Grace said, running over and skidding to a halt in front of her. "I do forgive you! I wasn't talking to you!" She hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so, so sorry… She was bugging me again…"

"Well, tell her I said fuck off," Melinda said, hugging her sister back tightly.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After heading back to the hotel with their purchases, the teenagers split off to their rooms to start their packing and get changed before they went to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner that evening. Melinda was changed first so decided to go for a walk. She walked up the stairs all the way to the sixth floor, where she started to look around. It was identical to their floor, but something felt different.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Grace finished doing her hair then grabbed her bag and head out the door again to go see Edward. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Marco opened it and nearly crashed into her.

"Oh! Sorry Grace!" he smiled.

"Oh, don't worry," Grace smiled. "Mel's not with you then?"

"No…"

"Oh, well she she's just went for walk if you're going to look for her," Grace smiled, gasping and holding her face as she felt a sharp pain.

"Grace?" asked Marco, Edward walking over to the door and looking at her too.

"Mel…" Grace muttered, running away from the room and upstairs. Marco and Edward were right behind her, stopping as she got to a spot in the middle of the corridor.

"Is that blood?" Edward asked, looking at the small specks littering the floor.

"Shit…" Grace sighed. "I'm not strong enough to track her on my own anymore…"

"She can't have got far," Edward said. "If she was attacked in that way then they only have a choice of 20ish rooms on this floor.

"Exactly! 20ish rooms! We don't have time to knock on all of them…"

The trio looked around as they heard a noise on the stairs, seeing Alfred running down with his phone in his hands.

"Dad!" Grace called.

Alfred looked over at her, a look of relief and stress combined on his face. "Grace…"

"What are you doing?" Grace asked, walking over to him.

"I got a message saying 'give us $5m and we'll give you back your daughter alive'…" Alfred said.

"Fuck that!" Grace said as the boys looked at each other in shock. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, do I?" Alfred said. "They said they'd text a location to meet them once I'd given them an answer…"

"You haven't answered yet?"

"They're on this floor," Edward said. "Answer and we can hide and see where they come out from or go or get Melinda back!"

Alfred nodded, but forced them all to hide as a door opened nearby. They watched as a large bald man walked from the room and down the stairs. Alfred text his answer to the thugs, looking up as he heard a scream.

"_We're coming for you Mel,_" Grace thought to her sister. "_Do you know where they're taking you?_"

They watched as the thug carried Melinda out of the room and into the lift, none of them able to get her without hurting her more.

"You three go back," Alfred said, dialling a number and then tapping a code into his phone. "I'll get Mel back."

"NO!" Grace and Marco shouted.

"I'm not leaving her behind!" Grace said.

"I promised to keep her out of trouble!" Marco said.

"You have no choice!" Alfred said, looking deadly serious. "You're not going."

"Why?" Grace said. "I can tell you what's happening so you don't have to rely on them!"

"_THE BRIDGE! GOLDEN GATE!_"

"I said no," Alfred said, walking down the stairs.

"She's at Golden Gate Bridge," Grace said. "And I'm coming with you!"

Alfred shook his head and ran, Grace looking back at the boys.

"Are you coming?" she asked, both of them shaking their heads.

"YOU ARE NOT COMING," Alfred shouted up the stairs.

"YES I AM!" Grace shouted back, running after Alfred.

Alfred looked at her, getting seriously pissed off. "Grace, do as you are fucking told and go upstairs!"

"Why won't you let me come with you?" she asked, getting stopped by Alfred.

"Because I said so. Now will you do as you are told and go back upstairs or I swear to God when you get back to England you will now leave your room except for school and food until the summer holidays!"

"That doesn't explain anything!" Grace said. "Are you afraid I'd get taken as well?"

"Just go upstairs."

"That's a yes… Fine. I'll go back upstairs…" Grace said turning and walking back upstairs.

Alfred sighed and hurried down to the lobby and outside to a big black car. He got inside and told the driver to go to the Golden Gate Bridge, looking at the FBI agents before out of the window. They parked near the park, other agents and officers getting out of their cars and looking at Alfred as he stood before them.

"Wait for my signal," he said, walking up the path towards the bridge. He sped up slightly as he heard Melinda scream, seeing her being held the thug tightly.

"D-dad…" she whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"Give her back," Alfred said, walking over.

The thug grabbed Melinda by the hair. "The money or she goes for a swim."

"D-dad!" Melinda winced.

"Hand her over and you get your money," Alfred said. The thug shook his head and pulled Mel's hair, kicking at her now broken ankle and making her scream and sob. So, Alfred gave the signal.

The thug looked around him as he was surrounded. "What's to stop me from throwing her over?" Alfred gave another signal, pulling Melinda out of the way as an agent shot the thug in the side. Melinda winced but pressed her face to Alfred's chest as she sobbed, Alfred picking her up carefully and carrying her back to the car as the agents caught the other thugs.

"It's okay now, Baby," Alfred said as he put her in the car. "You're safe, you're safe…" He put his arm around her and held her as she sobbed against him. He helped get her out of the car, picking her up and carrying he back up the stairs in the hotel towards his room. On the way, Marco started to follow them as he heard Melinda sobbing leaving Edward to go find Grace as she hadn't gone back to them. "Could you knock the door, Marco?"

Marco nodded and knocked on the bedroom door, Arthur opening it and looking at them in shock.

"Melinda!"

"M-Mum…" Melinda chocked, being sat down on their bed and getting hugged on her side by Lily. Alfred explained what had happened as Arthur healed her wounds.

"Oh Mel," Arthur said softly, smoothing her hair once she was done. "Oh, Alfred… Grace was here just now and gave me this to give to you."

Alfred blinked and took the note.

_Dad, I'm sorry for arguing with you about coming along because it was obvious that if I had gone it would have been a mess. It always turns that way when I get involved…_

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, watching him stare at the note. Alfred walked out without another word. He hurried down to the fifth floor, walking around to Grace's room and knocking on the door. He walked inside when Edward opened it, looking at Grace as she curled up more on her bed. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Grace, you don't mess things up," he said. "I just didn't want you to get hurt too…"

"I would have gotten hurt because I got in the way and messed up."

"You wouldn't have messed up. It was just too big a situation…"

"I still would have got in the way."

"It wouldn't have been your fault."

"Why?"

"It just wouldn't."

"Sure…" Grace said, hiding against her pillow.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said.

"Why?"

"For shouting so much."

"I was being stupid and reckless. I deserved it."

"You were scared for your sister," Alfred said.

"Okay…"

"Will you stop dismissing everything I say?"

"I'm not…"

"The short answers say otherwise," Alfred said, Grace remaining silent. "Well, I can see that nothing I'll say will change your mind." He paused and stood up. "Have fun with whatever you've got planned for your last night…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The atmosphere remained tense for the rest of the evening. No one really spoke to anyone, and when anyone spoke to Grace all they got were glares or short answers. Melinda was trying her best to pretend that none of that evening had happened, eating her cake in silence and smiling whenever anyone talked to her.

The girls went to bed in silence that evening.

In the morning, everyone carried on with their packing after they had finished getting ready, going over the room and making sure that they hadn't left anything behind.

"You know," Melinda said, trying to lighten the mood in the room. "I've realised something. On each of these trips we've seen a nation! Uncle Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Uncle Ludwig, Uncle Feli and now Mum and Dad. Next year, if we get offered a trip to Russia, I'm not going!"

"Yeah…" Grace said, folding clothes. "I don't like being snowed in with him either…"

"Or Natalya."

Falling back into silence, the girls dragged their suitcases out of the room and joined the boys in walking to the lifts. Grace looked at Edward as the boy watched the number in the lift slowly change, noticing things she hadn't taken note of before like the definition of his jaw and the fine stubble that had started to grow along it. She let her eyes travel down his slim figure knowing there was an underlying layer of muscle beneath his clothes. She walked close to him as they head back towards the train station, all of the teenagers sitting on their suitcases as they waited for the BART train to arrive.

Edward looked at Grace and smiled handsomely, Grace snapping and kissing him deeply. Edward was surprised but kissed her back, pulling back as he felt Grace straddle him.

"G-Grace… What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up," she snapped, kissing him again.

"Grace, we're in a train station!" Melinda said, snapping her sister out of her lust-filled trance.

"Huh…?" she asked, looking around and blushing.

Conveniently, the train arrived at that moment and the teenagers got on board, both Edward and Grace blushing brightly at what had just happened.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Once they had gotten through the check-in area once more and were safely through to the shopping area, Melinda and Grace decided to go get a drink for the first part of the flight. Melinda kept glancing at Grace as she got a bottle of 7Up, trying to put her finger on why Grace was acting so peculiar all of a sudden. She walked up to the counter and paid for her drink, rolling her eyes slightly as the boy behind the counter kept looking at her as she walked away.

"Sorry to interrupt your oggling at my sister," she heard Grace snap. "But I would like to pay for this and actually get on my flight thank you."

Marco and Edward looked up at Mel as she walked over to them.

"Hey," Edward smiled.

"Hey," Melinda said. "Stupid clerk in the store kept checking me out."

Marco glared at the shop making Melinda and Edward laugh as Grace stalked back over to them. Melinda jumped though as thunder happened out of the blue.

"Shit…" she said, looking out of the large window at all the rain. "That happened all of a sudden…"

"Don't worry," Marco said. "Come here."

Melinda went over to him and sat on his lap, Marco holding her close and smoothing her back as more thunder happened.

"I hate storms…"

Soon, they were called to get onto the plane back to London, walking with the crowd before hurrying to get into a row of four. Melinda could hear the storm on the plane still though, so Marco made her put her iPod on and held her hand. Melinda rest her head on his shoulder, watching the little TV on Marco's column as he put on a movie after the plane had taken flight. Grace glanced at them and tutted at the cheesy closeness of the pair, sighing and trying to ignore them as Marco kissed Melinda's head.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked her, looking away from his movie and spotting her DS in her hand.

"Perfectly," Grace said, a bite in her tone.

"Are you playing something's pissing you off?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Grace said, glancing at Melinda and Marco as she stood up. "I feel sick."

Edward watched as she walked away, looking at Melinda and Marco as they looked up also.

"Go after her Ed," Melinda said. "I think… she's a little jealous… and wanted you two to continue as you were before the break…"

Edward sighed and got up, hurrying after Grace and stopping at the toilets as he heard crying inside. "Grace?"

"What?" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For being a rubbish boyfriend," Edward said.

"What?" Grace said, opening the door and looking at him.

"I should have told you from the start this wouldn't be picking up from where we left off... After everything that happened... I can't block out 2 years of my life, and I should have told you that. I'm sorry for not saying it earlier…"

"I understand…"

"I though it would be a clean slate…"

Grace looked up at him suddenly angry again. "So that means you can't even hold my hand does it?"

"Please understand, Grace," Edward sighed. "I can't just carry on like nothing happened... I'll hold your hand, but I need my own peace of mind too…"

"Piece of mind?" Grace scoffed. "You mean, assurance you won't die."

"No…" Edward said. "That you won't change your mind and leave again…"

Grace blinked, breaking the soft trance her dark side had put her in and teared up when she saw Edward looking at his feet. "Oh, Ed… I'm so sorry…" She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest, Edward holding her close and kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, Melinda and Marco had moved into the seats behind Grace and Edward, allowing the couple to lay along the row of four. Grace had fallen asleep after Edward had smoothed her hair too much, Melinda and Marco looking over the seats and grinning.

"You know, I have a theory as to why her emotions are so fucked up at the moment," Melinda said.

"What's that?"

"Move, I want to test it."

The boys moved back as Melinda got an ice cube from her cup and carefully put it into Grace's top.

Grace did nothing.

"Of course…" Melinda said.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Think of how she's been acting. Envious, angry or wrathful, and now sleepy or slothish?"

"Uh…" the boys said.

"Idiots… She basically jumped Ed? Lustful?" she said, seeing the lost looks on the boys faces. "Lust, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Vanity, Avarice? Any ring a bell?"

"Seven deadly sins," Marco said, finally catching up.

Melinda nodded and grabbed Edward's water bottle, squirting her sister in the face with it and making her wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" she snapped.

"Testing a theory," Melinda said. "That's a lot of wrath."

"What?" Grace snarled.

"Sins, sis. Seven of them. You've shown four."

"Huh?"

"Envy, Lust, Sloth and Wrath."

"Wow," Grace said, dabbing her chest with some tissues.

"You're turning into some biblical character, Grace," Melinda chuckled.

"What? Like I'm the contents of Pandora's Box?" Grace said.

"Exactly!" Melinda grinned. "Keep think like that!"

"Why is she so happy about that?" Edward asked.

"You're Pandora and the box," Melinda smiled. "Zeus ordered Hephaestus, the god of craftsmanship, to create her, so he did - using water and earth. The gods endowed her with many talents: Aphrodite gave her beauty, Apollo music, Hermes persuasion. Water and Earth, blue and green, mum and dad. You're beautiful, talented with music and can be very persuasive."

"Why thank you," Grace grinned vainly.

"And I've unlocked vanity…" Melinda chuckled.

Edward blinked. "Exactly! _You_ unlocked vanity! You're Pandora and Grace is the box!"

"Did you just call me a box?" Grace snapped.

"Not in the sense of a cardboard box or something, I meant the container. You contain something that's trying to break out, and it's normally been something involving Mel that triggers that. Both Pandora and the box were said to be the most beautiful creations from the God's, and you both are beautiful."

"Well, I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad this," Melinda chuckled.

"So, not only are you the reincarnations of Atlantis and Easter Island, but also Pandora and her box," Marco said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As soon as they had got home, the girls explained the Pandora's box theory to their parents, Arthur and Alfred looking at them stunned. The girls gave them hugs and then went to bed, leaving the pair to talk in the living room.

"So, if Melinda opens the box…" Alfred said.

"All hell could break loose…" Arthur said.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: And so the trip to San Francisco is over. It was fun, no? Anyways, we've had a lot in this chapter; dark sides, political kidnaps, sins, and Greek legends. Keep on reviewing to find out what is going to happen in this tale next, and trust me, next time will be a surprise for **_**everyone**_**. Plus, the song in this chapter is called "Monster" and it's by Skillet. You can listen to that and the rest of the FST for this story by clicking the link on my profile. Also, I'll give you heads up now; it's either one or two more chapters before the renewal, meaning another little wedding scene for you guys! Furthermore, if you wish to get a hug, just review and say who along with your comment! See you next time!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Grace and Edward: -hugging , Pigyz-kun, and Devii-**_

_**Marco: -hugging Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele- **_


	64. How It Came To Be

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Four**_

_**How It Came To Be**_

After the trip to San Francisco, the girls went straight into the Easter Holidays; Melinda being extremely happy as it meant that in one school year she had 2 whole months off.

At that moment, Alfred and Grace were sat in the living room during the early evening, the girl playing Alfred some of the music she'd been working on, Alfred smiling and listening as she played. Grace smiled at him and shifted to let him play too, Alfred grinning and joining in with her music and playing an accompaniment.

Arthur had been sat alone in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and listening to Grace and Alfred play piano. He smiled softly, sipping his tea contently and relaxing for the first time in ages. He looked up when Melinda walked into the room, watching as she walked straight past him and out into the back garden. He finished his tea quickly then put the cup in the sink before following his daughter out into the garden.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly so as not to make her jump.

Melinda turned around and looked at him, a clear look of surprise on her face. "Oh… Um…" she said, thinking she was in trouble. Then she saw Arthur was smiling so relaxed. "To be fairly honest… I don't know… I was just following my feet."

"Fair enough," Arthur smiled. "Want to go for a walk?"

Melinda smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said, walking with him through the garden and into the woods behind their house. That was one of the things they loved most about spending time with one another, they could simply walk in silence and be completely comfortable. Melinda looked at Arthur and smiled before tripping over a tree root. Arthur managed to catch her, righting her and smiling. "Thanks, Mum…"

"No problem," Arthur chuckled.

"I'm always tripping over…" she sighed.

"So was Alfred when he was younger," Arthur said.

"Really?"

Arthur nodded. "Always falling flat on his face," he said, smiling softly at the memories that formed in his mind.

Melinda chuckled at his nostalgic expression. "I always break bones though…"

"You're a fast healer though."

"Did Dad ever have any funny accidents?" Melinda asked.

"You'll have to ask him," Arthur smiled.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Melinda chuckled. Arthur laughed and smiled, noticing a change in Melinda's expression.

"What's the matter?"

"Mum… Now, this is a bit awkward…" Melinda said. "But, it's been playing in my head for a bit…"

"What's on your mind?"

"We haven't before you freak out, but… if Marco and I were to… you know… would you be mad?" Melinda asked.

"If you and Marco were to what? … Have sex?" Arthur said. Melinda nodded. "It depends on when, but I wouldn't be mad per say."

"We've both said after we've both turned 16..." Melinda said. "But, he's still a bit nervous, as am I, that you'd be mad…"

"Once you're sixteen you can do what you like as long as you're safe and both of you are ready," Arthur smiled. "I trust you not to rush into things… Not that you've rushed anything in your relationship." He gave her a small smirk. Melinda rolled her eyes and decided to muck around a little bit.

"Did you know on your wedding day when we were little he kissed me?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," Arthur smiled.

Melinda nodded. "Uh huh! While we dancing!"

"Awww."

"He saw Dad kiss your cheek so he kissed mine," Melinda said, tripping again. "Damn it…"

Arthur chuckled and caught her.

"Why am I so clumsy?" Melinda sighed. "I trip over thin air!" "It's just how you are," Arthur smiled.

"Yeah…" Melinda said. "You know, on that trip to France, when we were on the ferry Marco had to catch me because I fell over the railing… A storm was picking up and a wave hit the boat awkwardly and I fell over…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I nearly fell into the car park bit!"

"Well, at least Marco caught you," Arthur smiled.

"He always does," Melinda smiled.

"Good," Arthur said.

Melinda grinned and hugged him, Arthur smiling softly and hugging her back. He smiled more as Melinda nuzzled him, kissing the top of her head.

"What is it with everyone kissing the top of my head?" Melinda asked. "Do you all like teasing my height?"

"I can't exactly call you short!" Arthur said. "I have to stand on my toes to do it!"

"Awww," Melinda grinned.

Arthur chuckled. "And you're still growing," he said, looking at his daughter clearly. "You're growing up fast."

"You think?" Melinda asked.

"Yes."

"I feel the same," Melinda smiled.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, looking at her curiously.

"I meant, I may be growing up fast but I feel the same," Melinda smiled. "Like I haven't really changed much."

Arthur smiled warmly. "You've changed a lot," he said. "You've matured into a beautiful young lady."

Melinda blushed slightly. "Thanks, Mum," she said, rubbing her arm a little self consciously.

"Why so self conscious?" Arthur said, chuckling softly.

"I… I don't really have that much self esteem… So, you know…" Melinda muttered.

Arthur put his hand on her arm. "Why not? … We haven't done anything to make you feel like that have we?" he asked, concerned.

"What?" Melinda asked, surprised. "No! No, you haven't! I've always kind of felt that way…"

"I can't see why though," Arthur said.

Melinda shrugged lightly. "I've just never seen anything special about myself…" Arthur blinked in shock, Melinda catching his expression. "What…?"

"Everything about you is special," Arthur said.

"I'm a clumsy, boring, danger magnet," said Melinda.

"You have a wonderful voice, an exceptional mind and musical talent, you're kind and loving, you're beautiful, you have a life any sane person would envy," Arthur said.

"I'm not that smart," Melinda said, smiling softly. "I suck at Science."

"One subject versus how many others?" Arthur smiled.

Melinda smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks, Mum."

Arthur hugged her back, holding her close to him. "Any time, Melinda."

Melinda smiled brightly then jumped slightly as she felt something touch her ankle. Arthur blinked and looked down towards her ankle, seeing nothing there but sensing something in the are.

"Something touched me!" Melinda said, shifting slightly.

"Let's go back inside," Arthur said, keeping his arm around her protectively. "It's getting pretty dark out here."

Melinda nodded and walked back through the woods with him into the back garden. "Why does everything try to get me?" she said, looking at her feet.

"I don't know, Honey," Arthur said, opening the backdoor for her and letting her go inside first.

"Thanks, Mum," Melinda smiled, kissing his cheek once he was inside and the door was shut. Arthur smiled brightly so Melinda hugged him. Arthur hugged her back, the pair finally realising that the house was a little too quiet. "Why are they so quiet?"

"I don't know," Arthur said, looking to the kitchen door.

"Should we check…?" asked Melinda, feeling a little bad that the first thought that had popped into her head was a sin taking over Grace and her doing something to Alfred.

"Yes," Arthur said, seeing the thought clearly on her face. Together, they walked back through the house and into the living room, looking inside and seeing the pair staring intently at the TV playing a video game. It was confusing as they were normally loud and competitive.

"HA!" Grace exclaimed suddenly, grinning brightly as she won the game. Alfred nodded his congratulations but stayed silent. "You can talk now if you want," Grace smiled. Alfred shook his head though. "I may have said don't talk to me, but now I'm saying you can!"

Alfred smirked and tickled her, Grace laughing and trying to get away. Melinda smiled, glancing at Arthur and seeing his focus on the pair laughing on the sofa. She looked down slightly, then walked upstairs unnoticed.

"DAD!" Grace laughed, flailing around and accidentally kneeing Alfred in the groin. "Oh-my-God-I'm-so-so-sorry!"

"S'okay… Ah…" Alfred said, flopping onto his back. He looked up at Arthur as he walked over, seeing him barely containing his sniggers. "Oh, fuck off…" Alfred said, no bite in his tone. Arthur laughed so Alfred pulled him down and pinned him to the floor where he started tickling him.

Then they heard a thud.

Looking up, three sat in the living room hurried to their feet and ran upstairs. First, they looked into Lily's room and saw her sleeping soundly still. That led to the conclusion that it was Melinda who had made the thud. They looked at the girl as she laid on the floor, their eyes widening as they noticed that she was glowing. They jumped and ran to her side as she screamed, kneeling beside her and watching, unsure of what was happening.

"Grace?" Alfred asked. "Do you know what's happening?"

"She…" Grace paused as she looked into her sister's head. "She's gone back to Atlantis…"

"What?" asked Arthur.

"She's witnessing what happened as it ended," Grace said, watching in her sister's head like a movie. "It's just a wall of white though so I can't tell you what's really happening…"

They looked at Melinda in concern, watching as tears started to stream down her face.

_Atlantis looked before her at the old stone wall, reading the patterns in the ancient hieroglyphics she had become so accustomed to seeing and tracing her hand along the design until she found a small button. She watched the stone wall move aside, then walked out onto a balcony and looked down upon the city bellow her. She smiled contently, watching birds fly around and the people hurrying along with their own businesses._

_But then the atmosphere suddenly changed._

"_Ah!" she screamed, clutching her chest as a sharp pain shot through her. She looked to her side and saw an old man stood beside her. "What's happening?" she asked in Atlantean._

"_Something powerful," the man replied. "Follow me."_

_Atlantis nodded and followed him through the large stone palace, wincing every so often with the sounds of her people screaming finally reaching her ears. She hurried to stone steps of the palace and fell to her knees in agony as half of the city flooded. But then she felt an arm around her and looked up into the blue eyes of a boy around her age._

"_Leo?" she said, hugging him. Leo kissed the top of her head, Atlantis looking up at him and noticing the crystal in his hand. "You…?"_

"_Lanta," he said, trying to stop her from backing away._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you," he said. "You're getting too powerful… Too distant from me… In the afterlife, we'll be together forever…"_

_Atlantis stared at him for a moment, then continued to back away. "You've killed us all," she said, running away with him with tears streaming down her face. However, she got caught in an oncoming surge of people, yelping as she climbed onto a statue and watched the people run. She looked over to the other half of the path and saw the man she had been running with call over to her. "I can't get to you!" she screamed, looking around for any form of escape. She spotted Leo nearby, watching as he stared at her until he was taken by the water. "NO!" she cried, falling from the statue and being washed away as water came thick and fast through the streets._

Everyone jumped as Melinda started coughing up water, Grace shifting her so she wouldn't choke.

"Are you okay, Mel?" Grace asked.

Melinda shakily shrugged. "I… I don't know…" she said, her throat terribly sore from coughing up the salt water. Grace sat her up carefully, Arthur sitting by Melinda's side and Alfred going to get her a drink.

"Do you have any water in your lungs?" Grace asked, weary of using her magic.

"N-no…" Melinda said, shaking. "B-but, I'll be o-okay, I think… I… c-can feel your m-magic… s-so don't do anything… P-please…"

"I wasn't going to," Grace said, smiling softly. Melinda gave a shaky thumbs up and leant against Arthur as he rubbed her back softly, looking up at Alfred as he handed her a glass of water.

"T-thanks," she said, sipping the water.

"No problem," Alfred smiled, sitting on the floor. "Is it too soon to ask what happened?"

"A boy ended Atlantis… because he loved her…" Melinda whispered, too much strain being put onto her sore throat.

"That doesn't make sense…" Grace said.

"He saw how fast she was growing," Melinda explained, "and that meant she was drifting away from him… and in that old culture, when they died, the people thought they'd spend eternity together in the afterlife… It was that curse, one of the first times it happened… Except he took her down with him…"

Everyone blinked in surprise and shock, watching as Melinda leant against Arthur and sniffed.

"It was horrible… He watched me until he was washed away…" she said. "Then I went down too… They screamed at me to run… But I was on a statue… I couldn't get past the stampede of people… I'd fallen over in pain and he helped me stand but then told me he was to blame so I ran and got caught in the crowd… It was all gone in a flash…"

Arthur held his daughter close, kissing the top of her head and helping her to calm down. He smiled at Alfred and Grace as they left the room to carry on with their video game, staying with Melinda and smoothing her hair. He looked down at his eldest daughter, kissing her forehead as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I'm losing my voice again," Melinda said in a croaky voice.

"Oh no…" Arthur said. "Well, I doubt there's anything we can do…"

"I like the ocean," Melinda said, pausing to cough. "But it doesn't taste very nice…" Arthur chuckled, so Melinda smiled. "**I guess this will have to do**," she said though sign language.

Arthur smiled. "We'll have to teach Lily some of the signs."

Melinda smiled and kissed his cheek. "**I love you, Mum**."

"I love you too," Arthur smiled, kissing her temple. He smiled softly as he noticed her eyes start to droop, picking her up carefully and placing her in her bed as she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead softly, grinning as she smiled in her sleep before heading back to his bedroom to wait for Alfred to come to bed.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next morning, despite her strange experience the night before, Melinda was the first awake once more. She was sitting alone on the front porch reading one of her new books, unaware of Arthur making tea in the kitchen. Arthur smiled when he saw her on the front porch, remembering times in the past when he was alone when he would often sit outside and read. However, he knew how lonely he'd been feeling as he'd done so, so sat beside her and sipped his tea. Melinda sighed and looked up from her book, jumping as she realised Arthur was there.

"Sorry," Arthur chuckled softly.

"**Don't worry**," Melinda smiled, putting her book down.

"Have you had breakfast?" asked Arthur, Melinda nodding that she had.

They both jumped and looked around as Grace hurried out of the front door and down the path, jumping the front gate and running off in the direction of the park with a smile on her face.

"**I think she's going to meet Edward**," Melinda grinned.

"You think?" Arthur chuckled. "Oh, and look who's showed up now," he continued, smirking slightly at Melinda. The girl looked up and saw Marco walking up the street towards the house. He looked up from the pavement and smiled at her, Melinda getting up and hurrying over to him. Marco got a surprise when she hugged him tightly, looking at Arthur who gave him a look that said "she had a bad night" before taking Melinda's book and his tea inside.

"Mel?" Marco asked carefully, looking down at her and seeing her eyes shut tight as she hugged him. "What's wrong?"

Melinda looked up at him then moved back to sign he explanation to him. Marco's eyes widened as she told him the story of how Atlantis perished, holding her close and taking her inside again. The pair went upstairs to Melinda's bedroom, nodding to Alfred as he left his bedroom and walked downstairs.

The American walked downstairs and looked around, finding Arthur sat in the living room sipping the final drops of his tea. He smiled and sat next to him, Arthur looking at him and smiling as he put his cup down on the table.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Alfred replied, putting his arm around him. Arthur smiled and hugged his side, nuzzling under his chin contently as they relaxed on the sofa. Alfred grinned and kissed the top of his head, Arthur looking up at him and kissing his nose before he could pull away. Alfred wriggled his nose, Arthur chuckling softly. "What?"

"That was cute," Arthur smiled.

"How?"

"It just is," Arthur grinned, laughing as Alfred poked his tongue out at him.

"Why do you always laugh at me?" Alfred asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Because you're funny," Arthur smiled.

Alfred grinned and kissed his cheek, Arthur smiling and kissing his cheek back. However, the serene moment was broken slightly as the doorbell rang. Arthur looked around and then walked over to the front door, opening it and getting a shock.

Stood on the door step was a girl no older than 11 years old, long blonde hair flowing down just past her shoulders, a kind face and startling grey eyes.

"Is this the Kirkland-Jones house?" she asked with a smile.

"Y-yes…" Arthur said, staring at the young girl in shock. He felt Alfred's presence behind him and relaxed ever so slightly, but it was still not enough.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked, slightly shocked himself.

"My name's Emily," the girl smiled. "I'm looking for my brother, Edward. The idiot's not answering his phone and Mum won't let me go to the big shop without him."

"Emily Alden…" Arthur said, staring still at the reincarnation of his lost friend. He was in total shock as she looked, sounded and acted exactly like the one he knew.

"He's not here," Alfred said. "I think Grace mentioned they were going to the park today though and coming back here for something to eat."

"He's such an idiot!" Emily sighed. "He knew he had to take me out today… Do you mind if I wait here for him?"

"No, please come in…" Arthur said. "But you'll have to excuse me for a moment…" With that he hurried upstairs quickly.

Alfred moved aside and let the girl inside. "You can go sit in the living room," he smiled, shutting the door before hurrying upstairs to see if Arthur was okay. He looked into the bedroom and saw Arthur sitting on the bed with his hand over his mouth. "Arthur…" The Brit looked up at him, tearing up as Alfred took him into his arms. Arthur held onto him tightly, sobbing into his chest as the shock forced it's way out of his body. "It's okay…" he said as Arthur sniffed and took a deep breath. "Feel better?"

"No, but I can't be rude," he smiled sadly.

"She's only a kid, Arthur," Alfred said. "She doesn't know."

"I know, that's why I can't be rude and hide away from her up here."

Alfred nodded, so the pair got up from the bed and walked back downstairs, hearing a familiar little laugh coming from the living room. They smiled as they saw Emily bouncing Lily on her knee, the toddler having escaped from her cot and gone downstairs.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she laughed.

"You having fun, Baby?" Alfred smiled, sitting in the living room.

"Uh huh! She fun!" Lily giggled. She smiled up at her when Emily stopped bouncing her. "Why'd you stop?" "I didn't want to make you sick?" Emily replied.

They looked around when the front door opened, seeing Grace and Edward walk into the house and into the living room. Emily smiled, but gave Edward a look that said "when we get home I will beat you into next week" to which Edward poked his tongue out.

Arthur noticed the look and chuckled. "I know that look," he smiled.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr Kirkland," Emily grinned.

"Don't play innocent, you little devil child," Edward smirked.

"I'm sure you don't, Miss Alden," Arthur said.

"The last person who called me Miss Alden was my headteacher," Emily smiled.

"Yeah, because he was telling you off in front of Mum for climbing onto the school roof!" Edward said.

"That's quite dangerous," Arthur said, looking at the girl.

"Maybe," Emily shrugged. "But it was fun."

"You're quite the thrill seeker, aren't you?" Arthur smiled.

"I guess so," Emily smiled, looking around as Edward yelped. They all saw him rubbing his arm and looking at Grace in shock.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't you have to take your sister out?" Grace asked pointedly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, going to the front door. Emily followed him after thanking them for letting her stay, none but Grace noticing the small glare she gave her before leaving.

"You know, that was kinda rude, Grace," Alfred said.

Grace ignored him and looked at Arthur. "Are you okay, Mum?"

"Perfectly," Arthur smiled.

Alfred grinned and kissed his cheek, Grace sighing slightly and going upstairs to her bedroom.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, Marco went back home, waving to Alfred and Arthur as he left. They smiled at him and watched him go, smiling more when they heard Melinda playing her guitar upstairs. They knew her voice had come back but were surprised when they heard her singing along to the song she was playing.

"Wow," Alfred smiled.

"She's brilliant," Arthur smiled softly and going upstairs to listen better. Alfred followed him, but went to Grace's room to see how she was doing.

Arthur smiled at Melinda from the doorway of her bedroom, chuckling softly as she jumped again as she finished the song.

"Sorry," he smiled, sitting on the bed with her.

"How long have you been there?" Melinda smiled.

"Long enough," Arthur replied. Melinda smiled more, not as embarrassed as she used to be. "So what's this song for?"

"Nothing…"

"Really?" Arthur asked sceptically.

Melinda sighed. "I've been asked to do amphitheatre when term starts up…"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know…" Melinda shrugged, leaning on him as he put his arm around her. "No one else knows apart from Mrs Millet, and I have to sing in front of my year group and Year Eleven by myself…"

"You'll be fine," Arthur said, hugging her and kissing her head.

"Hopefully," Melinda said. "No one ever wants to perform in front of upper school because it's such a bad audience... But, then again, it's the first time I've performed in front of them and I've noticed they quieten for a moment out of curiosity, so hopefully if I'm good enough I won't get heckled."

"You won't get heckled," Arthur said.

"Hopefully."

"You won't," he smiled. "I can guarantee that."

"How?"

"Because you have a stunning voice."

Melinda smiled and nuzzled him. "Just don't say anything about it please. To Grace or Marco. I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"Okay," Arthur smiled.

Melinda smiled and started to play again, practicing the chords she needed to memorise. Arthur smiled and listened, a sense of pride flowing through him at her talent.

Things were a lot different in Grace's bedroom. She was leaning against Alfred with him smoothing her hair comfortingly as she had been a little upset after what had happened in the living room earlier in the day. She sniffed, noticing how quiet Alfred was.

"It feels like we don't have anything to talk about anymore…" she said.

"You've grown up…" Alfred said, "I don't know what to say anymore…" Grace looked up at him surprised. "So much is happening that... I just don't know anymore... I try to talk... When you get upset I try... but I can see that you don't believe me when I try to tell you things... It's just getting the point where I'll try but know it won't go in…"

"I'm sorry…" Grace said.

"Don't worry."

"I'm really sorry!"

Alfred kissed her head softly. "It's okay," Alfred said, Grace looking up at him and seeing a genuine smile on his face. She smiled back and kissed his cheek, looking at her phone as it went off. While she answered, Alfred looked at her doorway, listening to Melinda play guitar. Grace looked up at him again, going silent as envy crept into her mind. Alfred looked back at her and saw her expression, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you go and listen to Melinda?" she snapped.

Alfred blinked at the change. "I can hear her from here, I wanted to sit with you…"

"You don't have to lie. I know Melinda's the favourite child… She has more talent than I do and is less trouble."

"I love you both equally…"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Alfred said. "I love you, Melinda and Lily equally."

"I'm the middle child… I've always been invisible to everyone…"

Alfred stopped and thought for a moment before sighing.

"What?"

"Are you feeling jealous?"

"Of course I'm fucking jealous, you idiot!" Grace snapped. "I've been in Melinda's shadow since I was fucking born!"

"I thought so," Alfred said, getting up and walking to the door. "Mel, can I borrow your water gun please?"

"Why?" Melinda called from her room.

"Envy."

Melinda hurried to the room with Arthur behind her. Grace glared at her.

"You're gracing me with your presence are you?" she snapped.

Melinda rolled her eyes and shot Grace in the face with her water gun, the younger twin blinking a couple of times and snapping back to normal.

"Normal again?"

"Yeah," Grace said.

"I'll ignore you calling me a 'fucking idiot' just now," Alfred said.

"Sorry…" Grace said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Alfred said.

Grace nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed now…" she said.

"Okay," Arthur said. "We'll leave you alone now."

Grace smiled and got into bed, everyone leaving her room and allowing her to sleep. Melinda kissed her parents cheeks and went back to her bedroom, Alfred and Arthur going to theirs and getting into bed after checking on Lily to make sure she was asleep. Alfred got into bed with Arthur and wrapped his arms around him, Arthur smiling and nuzzling him as he fell asleep, looking forward to hearing how Melinda's performance would turn out soon.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: So, who was surprised by how Atlantis ended? Melinda certainly was, so next hugs will come from her seeing as nobody requested a hug last time. Also, next time Melinda will be performing so look forward to more updates on the soundtrack on _Youtube_! Anyways, look out for the next update of this story after I've updated _Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. _That should be fairly soon! Now excuse me while I watch Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2__nd__ Dimension. _


	65. Somebody

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Five**_

_**Somebody**_

Arthur was keeping a close eye on Melinda during the girls' first week back at school. He knew that her performance was to be on the Thursday during their assembly, but he was surprised to see that she wasn't acting as nervous as she normally was. In fact, she was looking more excited as the week went on.

On the morning of the performance, Arthur walked down to the kitchen at 6am to find Melinda sat at the table with an empty plate that seemed to have once held toast and her headphones in. She was fully dressed in her school uniform with her school back on another seat ready for her to take. He smiled and made himself a cup of tea whilst she was distracted, sitting down opposite her and sipped his drink. Melinda looked up at him in surprise, smiling a little and taking her headphones out.

"How long have you been down here then?" Arthur asked, smiling and taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I've been up since 5 again," Melinda smiled, shrugging lightly.

"Are you nervous?" Arthur asked.

"Not like I normally would be," Melinda said. "I'm not nervous of performing today… But, I'm nervous of how everyone will react…"

Arthur smiled softly and leant over the table slightly, taking Melinda's hand in his own. "You will do brilliantly today," he smiled, Melinda sensing sincerity in each syllable. "And as for how everyone will react; you can please most of the people, most of the time, but you can not please all of the people all of the time. But, what I can guarantee is Grace and Marco will be extremely proud of you."

Melinda smiled at him. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"What's going on?"

The pair looked around at the kitchen door and saw Alfred walk into the room. He was shirtless and only in his pyjama bottoms and still looked half asleep. Arthur smiled softly as he sat down next to him and yawned, kissing the American's temple.

"We were just talking about Melinda's result in a Media project she's been doing," Arthur lied easily, Melinda smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, it's been a big project because we had to make a short film," she said. "I had to do part of the editing and wrote the script for it, but because it's group work some of my group are hoping to get through from my grade…"

"That doesn't sound very fair," Alfred said, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on.

"It's not, which is why I'm worried…" Melinda said. "Courtney and Jake completely bailed on doing anything, so Danni and Clare had to do all of the filming. Ms Loake helped us assign the job roles, but they were annoyed with it so refused to it… They wanted to do the editing but that was my job so I said no…"

"So you should," Arthur said. "If that's the part you're being marked on, then it's your responsibility."

"I just hope I did a good job because Jake kept shouting in my ear the whole time and making me jump…"

"Well, if you get a lower grade because of that little prick the school will have me to answer to," Arthur said.

Alfred nodded his agreement but yawned again, making Melinda giggle slightly. Once more, they looked around as Grace joined them in the living room, yawning but fully dressed with her school bag in tow.

"Good morning," Melinda said. Grace waved her acknowledgement but said nothing else, making herself some tea and toast. She sat herself beside Melinda and ate quickly, bucking herself up as she drank her tea. Melinda got up and put her iPod away, waiting for Grace to finish so that they could go to school.

"Don't bother waiting," Grace said, glancing over her shoulder. "I've been told to go to English for the day to do catch up with the Frankenstein coursework, so I'm heading straight there."

"Oh…" Melinda said. "Well, I'll be off then…" She looked at Arthur who smiled softly.

"I need to head out too," he said. "Want me to give you a lift? I'm heading that way today."

"Go ahead," Grace said, sipping her tea. "I'm teleporting."

"Okay," Melinda said, walking out with Arthur. Arthur noticed she was quieter so put his arm around her as they walked out to the car.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," Melinda said. "I'm just a little down that I don't have Grace with me today."

"You've not been called in for any catch up?" Arthur asked, unlocking the car and getting into the drivers seat.

Melinda shook her head and put her back on the car floor as she got in next to him. "Nope, I'm up to date on everything… I'll probably be the only one in the classroom… Still, I have MFL last lesson so I can talk to Mrs Martin for a little while before I go to the assembly."

"MFL?"

"Modern Foreign Languages," Melinda explained. "I have ICT, Maths and then double French."

"Double French…?"

"Don't start," Melinda smiled. "If it's only me there then I'll most likely end up showing Mrs Martin all the languages I can speak… Either that or I'll just go practice a bit more."

Arthur smiled and pulled up outside the school gates. "You have no need to practice, Melinda. Just enjoy yourself."

"I'll try," Melinda said, getting out of the car after kissing his cheek. "Bye Mum, thanks for the lift."

"You're welcome, Melinda," Arthur smiled, waiting for her to shut the door and walk through the school gates before driving to work.

Melinda walked alone through the playground, seeing that the bench was empty when she had got there, her friends clearly having gone to their allotted catch up lessons. She sighed to herself and sat down, feeling a little invisible as she watched people walk past in their groups. She toyed with the hem of her skirt self consciously, sighing again and looking around for anyone that she could talk to. Finally, she spotted Marco hurrying across the playground so stood up and waved at him.

Marco looked at her for a moment, before hurrying over to her and kissing her cheek. "Good morning," he said quickly. "I'm sorry but I really have to run… Ms Loake wants me to go to Media to finish up my written work…" He kissed her on the cheek again and then ran off, leaving her to look at the floor and sigh again.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The day went on in a similar pattern of people running to and from her, and Melinda was starting to feel out of place and a little invisible. The lessons were lonely as she was the only one in them, sitting closer to the teacher than she normally would simply for the company.

Break-times were even worse somehow. Her friends were there, but they were talking about stuff that was happening in their lessons, meaning she was completely out of the loop.

Eventually, it got to the point that she just couldn't sit there anymore and walked away to go to the sports hall instead of French. No one following after her.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After their lessons finished, Grace and Edward met up with Marco again, the trio heading up to the French block to meet Melinda so that they could all go to the assembly together.

"How was your day?" Edward asked Marco.

"Boring… I hate the paperwork side of that course…" the boy replied.

"Has anyone actually seen Melinda today?" Grace asked. The boys shook their heads. "Me either."

They got to the top floor and looked into the classroom, seeing that it was completely empty except for Mrs Martin. Looking at each other in confusion, they opened the door and peaked inside.

"Um, Mrs Martin?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Grace?" the woman asked, looking over from her computer at the girl.

"Uh… Where's Melinda? Has she left already?" Grace asked.

"She didn't actually show up," Mrs Martin replied. "I assume she was working on something else as she had no work due for me."

"Oh," Grace said. "Okay…"

The boys looked at each other, Marco's face showing a clear case of worry.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Let's assume the assembly hall," Edward said. "She'll probably have gone to the assembly already."

Marco nodded and followed the couple to the sports hall, sitting with them and watching as the other year groups gathered in around them and took their places.

"Where is she?" Edward asked. "She's not been kidnapped again has she?"

"No, she hasn't…" Grace said. She watched Marco look around to see if she had came in later, but had to turn around as Mrs Millet walked to the front of the hall to start the assembly.

"Okay, so today we have some group dance work from year Nine and some Music from Year Ten, so put your hands together for the Year Nines."

"This is going to suck…" Edward said, Marco's head hitting his bag as the dancers started to perform the same routine they had done before the Easter Holidays.

"I wonder who it is from our year though," Grace said.

"I don't know," Edward shrugged. "I don't talk to many people in the music class."

"Marco?"

"I don't know either…" Marco asked, looking around seeing other people in their year group look just as confused as they were. They looked around as Mrs Millet walked back up to the microphone once more, clapping as the dancers hurried back out to get changed.

"Well done, Year Nine! And now for something special. Now, this Year Ten student has performed in school before but this is her first solo performance in amphitheatre. So, please put your hands together for Melinda Kirkland-Jones," Mrs Millet said.

The three teenagers eyes widened as Melinda walked into the sports hall carrying her guitar.

"Well, this is a surprise," Edward said, watching Melinda stand by the microphone.

"_Sneaky bitch_," Grace thought, grinning.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Marco asked, the others shrugging. The room went silent as Melinda took a deep breath and began to play.

"_Can you see me? 'Cause I'm right here. Can you listen? 'Cause I've been trying to make you notice, what it would mean to me; to feel like somebody. We've been on our way to nowhere; tryin' so hard to get there_," Melinda sang, the others surprised by the honest sincerity in her voice as she sang. "_And I say, Oh! We're gonna let it show! We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams, and try to make it come alive. C'mon let it shine so they can see we were meant to be somebody! Somebody, yeah. Somehow. Someday. Someway. Somebody._"

Marco looked up at Melinda as she played, utterly stunned by not only the power behind her voice but the meaning she seemed to put behind each word.

"_I'm so tired of being invisible. But I feel it, yeah, like a fire below the surface; trying to set me free, burnin' inside of me. 'Cause were standing on the edge now; it's a long way down_," Melinda continued, the others looking at each other and understanding the meaning now. "_But I say, Oh! We're gonna let it show! We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams, and try to make it come alive. C'mon let it shine so they can see we were meant to be somebody! Somebody, yeah! Somehow. Someday. Someway. Somebody._" She took a slight pause to get her breath back then continued for her biggest notes yet. "_We will walk out of this darkness; feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun! Ohohohohoh! And when we fall we fall together, 'til we get back up and we will rise as one! Ohohohohoh! Oh! We're gonna let it show! We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams, and try to make it come alive! C'mon let it shine so they can see we were meant to be somebody! Somebody, yeah! Somehow. Someday. Someway. Somebody. Somebody! Ooo Oh!_"

In awe, the entire room clapped, Marco and Grace clapping and grinning hardest of all. Melinda smiled and hurried back out of the hall, listening through the final announcements as she put her guitar back into it's case which she had teleported from their home. She looked around as the door opened, squeaking as she was suddenly engulfed in a hug as Marco glomped her.

"You were brilliant!" he exclaimed, grinning and holding her close. "And I am so sorry we made you feel invisible today!"

"Really sorry," Grace said, chuckling at Marco's enthusiasm.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Well, Mrs Millet asked me to sing before the Easter Holidays," Melinda explained. "And because no one was really talking to me, I've been practicing over the holidays. Mum found out and kept it secret too, but other than that I just wanted to see your faces!"

"So that's why you were playing so much in the holidays," Grace said.

Melinda nodded and picked her guitar case up from the floor, blinking and smiling as Marco took it from her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just because," Marco replied, kissing her cheek. Melinda smiled brightly, still buzzing from her performance.

"Someone's got a lot more confidence," Edward grinned.

"About bloody time," Grace chuckled. The two couples walked out of the building and started to head in the direction of their homes, Marco grinning at the bounce in Melinda's step. Grace looked up at Edward as they walked and smiled. "Are you coming to mine for a bit or do you have to head straight home?"

"I can come round for a bit," Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But… I… um…"

"What?"

"I can't stay for long…" Edward said. "Um… I'm not going to be in tomorrow…"

"How come?" Grace asked, surprised.

"Well… I never mentioned it… But out in San Fran… Mum phoned me and said that my Uncle had died… He had terminal Myeloma and… it finally got him… The funeral's tomorrow…"

"During San Fran…" Grace said. "That's quite a wait isn't it…?"

"Death at home means all sorts of legal stuff so it can be proven he hadn't been murdered…" Edward shrugged.

"Oh, Ed…" Grace said, taking his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just… couldn't…" Edward said. "Talking about it made it real… and nothing's made it more real than tomorrow so…"

"Idiot," Grace said softly, kissing his cheek. They looked up as they got closer to the house, Melinda looking around at Grace and smiling.

"By the way, Dad and Lily don't know about the performance," she said.

"So, they're the only one's that don't know now?" Grace asked.

"Out of everyone, Mum is the only one who knew," Melinda grinned. Smiling, the four teenagers walked up to the front door, opening and hearing laughing and squealing happening inside.

"HELP!" came a high pitched cry mingled with laughter.

"No one can help you!" came Alfred's voice after, the teenagers heading to the living room and seeing that he was tickling the little girl.

"Oh no! Lily!" Grace grinned.

"GWACE!" Lily laughed, grinning as Grace ran over and managed to get her away from Alfred.

"Damn," chuckled the American, looking at the teenagers and sitting back on the floor. "So, did you guys have fun today?"

"You could say that," Edward said, grinning towards Melinda.

"Amphitheatre was good today," Marco grinned.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"It's a how our school puts on in the afternoon on Thursdays for students to show of their talents," Grace smiled.

"So, what was good about it?" Alfred asked.

The teenagers looked at Melinda who blushed and put her hand up a little.

"Mel was in it?" Lily exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"What? Really?" Alfred asked.

"I played guitar and sang," Melinda said, smiling as Marco hugged her again.

"Did you tell anyone?" Alfred asked.

"Only Mum."

"We'll have to tell him off when he gets home," Alfred said, smiling as Lily pouted at being left out of loop.

"Tell me off for what?" asked Arthur, walking into the living room have arrived silently causing everyone to jump.

"MUMMY SNEAKY!" Lily said, folding her arms and pouting more at him.

"You tell him, Lily," Alfred grinned.

Arthur chuckled. "Why am I sneaky?"

"Because you didn't tell us Melinda was performing in amphitheatre today!" Grace said.

"I was under oath," Arthur smirked.

Melinda smiled, looking up at Marco as he was still holding her.

"He looks pwoud of her!" Lily giggled.

"We're all proud," Alfred smiled. "I'd be prouder if I'd have got a chance to hear it!"

"It was what I was singing and playing during the holidays," Melinda said.

"Ohhhhh!" Alfred grinned.

"I take it that it went well," Arthur grinned.

"Well, I didn't faint or anything," Melinda said.

Edward grinned. "She's being modest. She looked like a pro."

"The only problem would be the emotion in the performance was a little too real," Grace said. "But that's our fault so the performance was absolutely perfect."

"Too real?" Arthur questioned.

Melinda looked down a little. "I was all alone all day, and when everyone was with me no one talked to me so I was feeling invisible…" she said, shrugging. "But, it helped make a great performance apparently so I'm okay now."

"You were sat with us…?" Marco asked, looking down at her.

"Uh huh," Melinda said. "I was there the entire time but no one talked to me so I just walked away before the bell rang."

"I didn't see you…" Marco said, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

Melinda smiled and nuzzled him. "Don't be stupid."

Arthur chuckled and smiled, sitting himself on the sofa, Alfred shifting to lean on his legs. The couple watched as Grace and Edward grinned and raced each other upstairs to play video games, Melinda and Marco wandered off into the garden together and Lily crawling over to the coffee table and doing some colouring in her book. They smiled at one another, knowing that their children really were each becoming somebody.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: Aha! So, who liked the song that Melinda sang? It's from the Disney film, Lemonade Mouth, and I felt it really suited the situation. Anyways, next chapter shall be a nasty surprise for y'all… I'll give you the hint that it'll start good, but go downhill… Anyways, reviewers of this chapter will get a hug from Arthur for his lovely parenting in the beginning of the chapter! Look out for the next chapter soon, plus the next chapter of Danger Days, and any updates on Youtube for the FST! Thank you, my lovely readers and goodnight!_

**_FST:_**

http : / / www .youtube .com / playlist? list = PLCEAF6F5F252D165B (no spaces)

**_Hugs:_**

_Melinda: -hugging _La Munka Chan_ and_ Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele_-_


	66. Sins of the Young

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Six**_

_**Sins of the Young**_

For the rest of the school year, the group enjoyed the penultimate time at the school; taking pictures, mucking around and generally letting their hair down as the exam period finished. Team spirit was high during the final week, Monday being the school sports day. The entire student body were divided into four teams (Red, Blue, Green and Yellow) and each pupil had to chose an event to take part in. Grace decided upon doing javelin whereas Melinda chose to do the highest relay that was available. Sitting in their teams (Melinda, Clare, Charlotte and Edward in Red. Grace, Danni, Marco and Dona in Blue), the two groups of kids crowded together on the border separating them.

"It's like Hogwarts this is," Melinda smiled.

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" Clare and Charlotte cheered.

"GO RAVENCLAW!" Grace and Dona shouted in retaliation.

The boys looked on in amusement, Clare filming the entire event. Melinda smiled and looked around as her race was eventually called, Marco kissing her on the cheek and wishing her good luck as she jogged off to get her team vest and get in line. On the sidelines, the school cheerleaders doing their pep performances started to cheer, getting more enthusiastic as the gun sounded and the race began.

Naturally, Melinda came first.

Smiling, she jogged back over to the others, Red Team bundling her and laughing while the other teams booed playfully.

When they got home, finding Arthur was home earlier that day, they had some explaining to do as to why Melinda was in her P.E. kit and Grace was not.

"I was Gryffindor's champion in the big race today!" Melinda grinned, chuckling at her parents and Lily's confused expressions. Grace elbowed her gently and chuckled, Melinda grinning more. "It was sports day today and I was Red Team's winner for the biggest race of the day."

"Were you really?" Arthur asked, smiling brightly. "I never knew you were interested in sports."

"Kind of," Melinda said. "I'll take part in the running events in sports day, and I was on the school netball team for a while."

"You were on the netball team?"

"Uh huh," Melinda grinned. "Why do you think I was late home so many days? Training and competitions!"

"Aw, I'd have liked to see you play!" Alfred said.

"She's shy about her skill," Grace smiled. "Although, I didn't actually know that until just now."

Melinda grinned, getting up from the sofa and heading up to her bedroom, her family watching happy that she was so ecstatic; although Grace could feel her dark side smirking in the back of her mind as the sin of envy crawled to the surface slowly.

However, Melinda was feeling in a particularly sneaky mood during the last week of school before the summer holidays. This time, however, she nothing to any member of her family or friends. She was deciding to keep it as the largest secret she could, knowing that this time would be more difficult because each assembly time the group would become more and more suspicious as to whether she would be performing again. However, Melinda was planning on making this performance her best yet.

On the morning of the final day, she was laid on their usual bench in the playground, her eyes closed with her headphones on, listening to the music she would be performing to that day. Grace watched her curiously, confused as to why she was behaving the way she was and why her back was bulkier than normal. She looked up and smiled as Edward sat beside her, grinning as he kissed her cheek. The pair watched as Marco sat by Melinda's head, the girl opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Morning," Marco replied, helping her sit up as she got a little tangled in her headphone chords.

"We got our dresses the other night," Melinda smiled.

"Oh, don't tease me with a dress I won't get to see," Edward smirked, nuzzling Grace back as the girl smiled at him.

"I'm sure you could persuade me to show you the next time I see you," Grace smiled. She flipped Melinda off as the older girl pretended to vomit.

"I'm just looking forward to going to Devon," Melinda grinned. "Mum said he's going to take me sailing!"

"You're going to Devon?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, it's where Mum and Dad are having their renewal wedding thing," Grace said.

"Well, if you're going to Devon you may see us," Edward said. "We go there every summer."

"Let's hope," smiled Grace. "I don't think there's anymore room at the church, but everyone's welcome at the reception… As long as you don't mind _everyone_ being there…"

"Nations?" Edward asked, Grace nodding. "That's cool!" The quartet sighed as the bell rang to signify the start of their half day. "That thing is like a death omen, I swear…"

Marco chuckled. "Oh well! Last day before summer! The day can't be too bad…"

"You've just jinxed us all," Grace said, standing with the others.

"Everyday on the last day something's happened to me," Melinda said, walking with the others towards the English block. "I've either been stabbed, almost drowned, kidnapped or all three!"

"Well, this is going to be a fun day," Edward said, he and Grace chuckling as Marco held onto Melinda tightly.

"I'm not going to be plucked out of thin air," Melinda said, looking up at him.

"You got sucked back to Atlantis once…" he said.

"Oh yeah," Melinda said. "Good times…" She smiled softly as Marco held her tighter, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "So protective."

Grace looked at Edward and smirked as they got closer to the classroom. "Why aren't you that protective over me?"

She regretted it as Edward picked her up and carried her. "Be careful! The fibres in the carpet could give you an allergic reaction!"

"Edward!" Grace squeaked. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"No, we need to change you into bubble wrap so it's safe! Or nothing at all because you might react to the plastic!"

"Edward!"

The boy chuckled and put her in her seat, sitting beside her as she pouted. "You asked for it," he grinned, kissing her cheek.

"I didn't ask you to pick me up and make me flash most of the people that walked through the door!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said, kissing her cheek again.

"No you're not," Grace said, looking up at him cutely.

"You know, you look adorable right now," Edward said, smiling handsomely at her.

"I know," Grace grinned.

"Mel?"

The pair looked at the couple in front of them, watching as Melinda's hand twitched against her thigh while the film continued to play in the background. Marco was looking at her in concern, trying to gain her attention as she stared resolutely out of the window.

"Mel," he said again.

"Huh?" she said, looking at him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I was wondering if you were alright," Marco said. "You were fidgeting and looked really agitated…"

"I'm fine," Melinda said, her response far too quick for Marco's liking. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Right…" Melinda said, looking out of the window again. She sighed to herself and looked at her watch, her fingers drumming on the table before she started to pick at her thumb. Marco put his hand over hers and stopped her movements.

"You really have to break that habit," Marco said.

"I thought I had," Melinda said. "But apparently it's back."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Melinda said. "I said I was fine!"

"Tell me!"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"That's bullshit and you know," Marco snapped. "You're never this agitated." Melinda blinked and fell silent at Marco's tone of voice, slightly shocked. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because it's nothing to worry about."

"It obviously is if you're like this."

"I'm fine!"

"Whatever," Marco snapped. "Don't tell me then."

Melinda looked at him for a moment, then grabbed her back and walked out of the room as the bell rang, not looking back as she stormed off out of sight. Marco sighed and walked out too, Edward and Grace following him in confusion as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. They sat in their seats behind his in their final lesson that day, not paying attention as yet another film was put on. They instead paid attention to Marco, watching as he stared at the front of the room.

"Where's Mel?" Edward whispered.

"I don't know…" Grace said. "She should be here already."

Marco glanced at the empty seat beside him, but quickly looked at the front again, getting more worried as the lesson went on.

"Marco," Edward said, the boy looking around at him.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked.

"Define okay…" Marco said.

"I'm sure Melinda's just hiding somewhere," Grace said.

"I bet she's okay," Edward nodded. Marco remained silent. "Come on, Dude. She's probably fine!"

Marco looked down so Grace moved next to him and put an arm around him.

"Come on, I know she's fine," she smiled.

"She'll probably show up and sit with you at the assembly in a bit," Edward smiled.

"Okay…" Marco said, looking up again as the bell rang.

"I love half days!" Edward grinned. "Come on! Let's go see who's dressed in drag this year!"

Marco finally laughed, grinning and standing with his best friend, the pair walking with Grace down to the assembly hall with the rest of the school. Once they were sat down and the room fell silent, the Deputy Headteacher, Miss Walker, got to the front and started the end of year announcements. There were cheers as Red Team were declared the winners of the sports day events, Melinda's name being one that was called out to collect a trophy. Miss Walker set her trophy aside though without another pause, Grace, Marco and Edward looking at one another in confusion. Soon, the final performances started, teachers and pupils performing together in a miniature concert. Laughter erupted through the hall as Mr Bedford and Mr Shearn dressed up as Danny and Sandy and performed the Grease medley.

"This is the best they've done!" Grace laughed, clapping along with everyone as the act finished. They watched as Miss Walker took to the microphone once more, smiling uncharacteristically.

"And now it's time for our final act!" she said. "With a help from the media suite team, please give a round of applause for Melinda Kirkland-Jones!"

"And it just got better!" Edward grinned.

Marco sighed as Melinda walked into the hall and over to the microphone. "She did it again," he chuckled. They all watched as the music started and Melinda, dressed confidently in most of the clothes she bought from Hot Topic in San Francisco.

"_Let's burn our dreams into the skyline_," she sang. "_Tattoo our sweat tears, forever you and I. Hold your breath 'til we cross the sundown. This is the moment, time is racing, slow it down. Cause you are a feeling I can't deny. We are only here for one more night, scream it like you mean it! One more time, we'll tear down the building! C'mon, C'mon! Sing along! C'mon! C'mon! Stay young!_"

"How ironic," Edward chuckled, making Marco and Grace laugh.

"_Let's light the kerosene tonight_," Melinda continued. "_Spark up like fireworks exploding in the sky. Kick down the new year and the future. We can't get closer here, the walls are falling down. Cause you are a feeling I can't deny. We are only here for one more night, scream it like you mean it! One more time, we'll tear down the building. C'mon, C'mon! Sing along! C'mon! C'mon! Stay young! We'll be holding onto this so tight, scream it like you mean it! One more time, we'll tear down the building. C'mon, C'mon! Sing along! C'mon! C'mon! Stay young! Till my breath I'm alive when we're side by side. Now, this is dedicated to you! C'mon! C'mon! Sing along! C'mon! C'mon! Sing along! C'mon! C'mon!_" Getting into the music, Melinda danced along during the guitar solo, the others grinning at how professional she looked.

"Wow," Marco said.

"This must be why she was so agitated!" Grace said.

"_We are only here for one more night, scream it like you mean it! One more time, we'll tear down the building! C'mon, C'mon! Sing along! C'mon! C'mon! Stay young! We'll be holding onto this so tight, scream it like you mean it! One more time, we'll tear down the building! We are only here for one more night, scream it like you mean it! One more time, we'll tear down the building! C'mon, C'mon! Sing along! C'mon! C'mon! Stay young!_" Melinda sang, finishing the song with her biggest notes yet; the others incredibly impressed by her improvement. They whistled and clapped as she put the microphone back on the stand, bowed, took her trophy and went to get her bag from the changing room. They stood as they were released from the hall, Marco pushing past all the smaller children to get to the changing rooms.

"So impatient," Grace chuckled. She and Edward stood back and watched as Melinda walked out of the changing rooms with her bag. She squeaked as Marco glomped her, this time ending up on the floor with him on top of her.

"You were absolutely amazing!" he grinned.

"Alright, Lover Boy," Grace said, pulling them both up.

"Thank you," Melinda smiled, brushing herself off. Marco didn't let go of her, hugging her close to him. "It's not exactly like this was my first performance."

"But you disappeared on me again," Marco pouted.

"It was like a real concert," Edward grinned.

"And you didn't fall over," Grace smirked.

"I'm sorry," Melinda said. "I was getting impatient because I wanted to get up on stage. I'm sorry for snapping," she paused and looked at Grace, "What do you mean?"

"When you danced."

"Ohhhhh!"

"Very pro," Edward grinned.

"Thank you."

"Come on," the boy continued. "Let's get going. That's assuming Marco will let you walk."

"Don't need to," Marco said, picking her up bridal style. Melinda squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him and seeing that Marco was grinning brightly.

Grace laughed at them. "This way he can hug her and take her home," she said, taking Melinda's bag so it was easier for them to walk. Edward chuckled and walked with them out of the building, each of them getting the familiar feeling of freedom and excitement settle into the stomachs.

"We're Year Eleven now," Melinda grinned.

"10 months and then freedom!" Edward grinned.

"Then college!" Grace said.

"And only you're excited at the prospect of more education at this point!" Melinda smirked, making the boys laugh.

Grace shrugged. "I just want some new scenery."

When they got to the junction between their homes, Marco set Melinda on her feet once more and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at the wedding," he smiled.

"You better," Melinda smiled.

"You'll be the first I dance with," he grinned. "And then Sirena cos I promised her."

"Awww," Melinda smiled.

Edward kissed Grace's cheek and smiled. "I may see you at some point during the holidays," he smiled.

Grace kissed his cheek back and smiled up at him. "See you later."

The boys walked off in the directions of their homes, Melinda taking her bag back before walking with Grace down the street to their house. Before they got there though they heard high-pitched laughter.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Daaaaaaaddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy!"

Grace and Melinda hurried up to their front gate and smiled as they saw Alfred chasing Lily around, the little girl laughing as she got caught and lifted above Alfred's head.

"I got you!" he grinned.

"Daddy!" she giggled, reaching down to him. Alfred smiled and brought her down to his chest, the little girl smiling cutely and pecking his cheek before giggling. Alfred chuckled and nuzzled her, Lily giggling more. "Love you, Daddy!"

"Awww," the girls grinned, Lily and Alfred looking around at them.

"Why's she dressed normal and Gwace in that silly dwess thingy?" Lily asked.

"Hey girls," Alfred smiled.

"Hey," Grace smiled before looking at Lily. "My dressing is not silly, Lily."

"I was apart of the school's final assembly," Melinda explained as Lily muttered that the dress was silly. "The media people were playing as a band and I sang!"

"Did anyone know about it this time?" Alfred asked.

"Nope," Melinda smiled. "Not even Mum!"

"So, Mummy not sneaky this time?" Lily asked.

"It seems not," Alfred grinned. Grace walked past to go get changed and pack for their holiday, Melinda following and putting her school bag in the hallway before going back outside having packed that morning. She sat on the front porch and smiled, watching as Alfred set Lily down when a car pulled up in the driveway. Arthur got out of the vehicle and locked it, smiling as Lily ran over to him.

"Mummy!"

"Lily!" Arthur grinned, picking her up. Lily pecked him on the cheek and giggled, laughing as Arthur kissed her cheek and blew a raspberry on it. "So, have you had a good day today?"

"Yup!" Lily smiled. "We packed for… um… Devon!"

"That's good," Arthur smiled. "Did Daddy help or did you do it all yourself?"

"Daddy helped a little," Lily smiled.

"Really?" Arthur smiled. "That was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"Mel sang again!" Lily said suddenly, pointing to her elder sister.

"Did she?" Arthur asked, surprised. "When?"

"During assembly in front of the whole school today," Melinda smiled.

"The whole school!" Alfred said, looking around at her. "You never mentioned that!"

"Really?" Arthur grinned. "How did it go?"

"The media group were my band, there were lights and I even danced without tripping over!" Melinda smiled. "They said it was like a real concert!"

"I was surprised by the dancing!" Grace called from her window, grinning.

"I have rhythm when I want to," Melinda said as Arthur chuckled.

"Sure, sure," Grace smirked.

Melinda sighed and rolled her eyes. "I kind of annoyed Marco beforehand by not telling him but then he all but tackled me in a hug afterwards. He didn't want to let me go so carried me to the junction."

"Awww," Lily giggled, then yawned. Arthur smiled and took her to inside for a nap, Melinda and Alfred going inside to pick movie to watch after dinner.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After dinner when it was getting darker, Arthur and Alfred were snuggled up together on the sofa, the girls in either arm chair. Lily had been put into bed, so they were all chilling out and watching "Paul".

At one point, Melinda needed a drink so got up and went to get one. Grace made no movement, but once Melinda was finished getting her drink she smiled and asked her to make her one too.

"Lazy cow!" Melinda called. Grace chuckled, Alfred and Arthur looking around at her in confusion. "Get your own drink!"

"!" Grace said. "You're already there!"

Melinda sighed and walked into the room, passing over the drink she'd made for herself. "Diva…" she said, walking back to get her own.

"Love you," Grace smirked, sipping the drink.

"Bite me!" Melinda said as she came back into the room with her drink.

"You'd taste gross though."

"Better than you," Melinda said. "You'd taste better."

"You'd have no taste at all."

"I've got better taste than you."

"Sure you have."

"GIRLS."

They both looked around at Alfred and Arthur who had shouted at them at the same time. Grace rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, Melinda sighing and curling up in her seat.

"Mel," Alfred said softly, the girl looking over at him. "Come here." Melinda did as she was told, moving over to them and getting hugged by Alfred. Melinda smiled and hugged him back, Arthur smiling and kissing her cheek. The two green-eyed nations laughed as Alfred laid across the sofa and put his legs across their laps.

"Are we keeping you up?" Melinda smirked.

"Totally!" Alfred smirked back, making Arthur and Melinda laugh more. "Why are you both mean to me?"

"We're not mean to you," Arthur smiled.

"She's laughing at me, Arthur!" Alfred said, pointing at Melinda who was indeed still laughing. "Make her stop!"

"Stop laughing, Melinda," Arthur chuckled.

"I… I c-can't!" Melinda laughed, holding her ribs. However, all sound stopped as the front door slammed sharply, Melinda looking out of the window and seeing Grace storming off into the night.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, looking at Melinda as she curled up in the seat. "Mel?"

"Talk to us, Mel," Arthur said.

"Sins," Melinda said.

"What sin…?" Arthur said.

"Envy, I think," Melinda said. "She was alone in her room, you were in the living room laughing with me…"

"Oh…" both her parents said.

"I'll go look for her…" Alfred sighed.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred walked through the city, looking through every street and alleyway in hopes of trying to spot Grace. He sighed to himself and head in the direction of the park, finally spotting the middle child sat under a tree staring at the stars.

"Done playing happy families are we?" Grace said, looking at him as he walked over to her. "Come to bring the problem child home in case she murders more people?"

"It'd be happier if you were there," Alfred said, choosing to ignore her attitude for the time being.

"Didn't sound that way to me."

"They were teasing me and I was teasing back," Alfred said. "It would have been better if I had you with me." Grace just stared at him. "You're not a problem child and we weren't worried about you doing anything bad. We were worried about something bad happening to you."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "I'm not the problem child? I've _always_ been the problem child! Yes, Melinda is always getting abducted but I'm the one that's emotionally unstable! I'm the one that hurts people! I'm the one that always starts the arguments and the shit that happens! Melinda's a _saint_ compared to me and I'm meant to be the fucking _angel_ here!"

"Come home, Grace," Alfred said, ignoring her language for the moment.

"What good will that do…" Grace said. "It'll only upset Melinda."

"No it won't."

In the back of her head, Grace heard Melinda say that she wouldn't get upset but she still shook her head. "I'm getting worse…"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

Grace looked up at him with clear eyes. "I can feel myself slipping…"

Kneeling down beside her, Alfred put his hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm losing, Dad… I can't put it any clearer than that."

"No, you can still fight, Grace. I know it."

Grace shook her head. "Every sin makes her stronger… She knew this… It wouldn't surprise me if she was the key to all this… Twist it in the right way and Pandora's box will open…"

"Just come home, Grace…"

"Sure whatever…" Grace said, standing up.

Alfred looked at her as he stood too. "Please stop the attitude…"

Grace spun around and looked at him. "I'm dying, Dad. I think I can do what the fuck I like."

"No, you won't," Alfred said. "And first of all, you won't talk to me like that." Grace raised her eyebrows. "Don't give me that look. Get home now."

"Okay, Daddy," Grace said with a sneering tone, turning and walking in the direction of their home.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Alfred said, walking after her.

"Sorry, _Daddy_," Grace said with the same tone.

"Grace!"

"What?" Grace snapped, turning around to face him.

"Get rid of that tone!" Alfred said, Grace rolling her eyes. "What is up with you?"

"Use your brain, Dad. I know you have one."

"Will you just drop the smartass attitude!"

"What's the fun in that?"

"It's not supposed to be fun!"

"Not for you, maybe," Grace grinned.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Alfred snapped.

"Sorry, but that's physically impossible to do," Grace grinned.

"Just go home."

"You're the one that stopped me~!" Grace said, turning and walking again.

"STOP WITH THE ATTITUDE!" Alfred shouted.

Grace turned around again. "Do you want to talk or do you want me to actually get home? Because you keep telling me go and then stop me."

"I'm telling you to stop your attitude, not stop walking," Alfred snapped, royally pissed off with the girl. He held her wrist and started to drag her home.

"Ah!" Grace said. "Let go!"

Alfred continued to walk though. "It's the only way I can make sure you'll go home."

"What? MAN-HANDLING ME?"

"No, holding your wrist and taking you home. I'm not man-handling you."

"You're practically dragging me!" Grace shouted. "LET. GO!" She twisted her hand in his grip and forced him away from her, Alfred stumbling backwards slightly. Grace grabbed him, her anger taking over and slammed him against the nearest tree hard enough to make it shake.

"AH!" Alfred cried, blinking in shock. "Grace?"

"DO NOT MAN-HANDLE ME AGAIN!" she all but screamed, slamming him against the tree again. "UNDERSTAND?"

Alfred gasped as he felt a sharp pain, but ignored it. "Grace, calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" she shouted, slamming him again.

"Grace! Stop!" Alfred said, feeling something snap. He tried to find a way to get her off him without hurting her, but couldn't see any way.

"WHY? YOU DIDN'T STOP WHEN I ASKED!" Grace said, slamming him especially hard.

"GRACE! STOP!"

Grace was about to slam him again, but stopped as she felt something on her hands. She looked at them and saw it was blood, looking up at Alfred in shock and seeing his face contorted in absolute agony. He was panting, able to feel multiple broken ribs, some of them puncturing his skin.

"D-Dad…"

"A-are you okay…?" he asked, gasping slightly.

"I'm fine… You're not…"

"Are you s-sure?"

Grace showed him her hands. "This isn't my blood…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

At the same time, Melinda was partially passing on information until it got to the point that she could feel Alfred's pain. She was gasping for breath on the sofa, Arthur holding her close.

"Melinda?" he asked, panicking slightly. "Mel!"

Melinda gasped again. "Something bad has happened…"

"What kind of bad thing?"

"She's done something…"

"What…?" Arthur asked, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer. "To Dad…" Melinda said, putting her head in her hands. "She had blood on her hands."

Arthur stood up and went to the hallway, jumping as Grace appeared in front of him.

"Where's Dad?" Melinda asked, hurrying over.

"Bleeding out in the street…" Grace said. "He wouldn't let me heal him…"

"Take me," Arthur said.

"Go," Melinda said. "I'll stay with Lily."

Grace nodded and went to grab Arthur but stopped. "Err…"

Arthur took hold of her and teleported, letting her lead. They looked around the street that had stopped in, spotting a puddle of blood on the floor but no Alfred.

"He should be here…" Grace said.

Arthur, panicking slightly, took his phone out of his pocket and rang Alfred's mobile listening to it ring until it went to voicemail.

"_He's at the hospital…_"

Grace jumped as Melinda's voice echoed in her head, her sister having just received a call from Doctor Riordan. "Mum, he's at the hospital."

"What?"

"Someone must have found him… Come on…"

The pair teleported to the hospital, Arthur all but running to the reception area and up to the front desk.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland," he said. "I have reason to believe Alfred Jones has been admitted recently."

The receptionist blinked and then checked her computer. "Jones… Oh, yes. He's in surgery at the moment."

"Thank you," Arthur said. "I know where to go."

It was a long half hour wait, but eventually Doctor Riordan came out and explained Alfred's injuries to them. Arthur thanked her quickly and hurried to his room with Grace, the girl looking on awkwardly as he opened the door.

Alfred was resting in bed, his torso bare because of the summer heat. He chest was visible, showing off his bandages and bruises. Arthur walked over to his bed and smoothed hair from his face, Alfred turning his head to face him despite being asleep.

"I need to go home and shower," Grace said, teleporting away before Arthur could say anymore.

Just as she left, Alfred opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Arthur said, smiling softly.

"Hey…" Alfred smiled sleepily. "Where am I?"

"In hospital," Arthur explained, smoothing his cheek gently. "You were picked up before Grace and I got there." Alfred nodded and went to sit up slightly, wincing as he did so. "Lay down." Alfred did so, not exactly sure how much Arthur knew about what had happened. The Brit took his pain away as he muttered a charm, then healed his wounds completely.

"Thanks," Alfred smiled.

"Can't have you black and blue for our wedding could I?" Arthur smiled.

"Isn't that one of those things though?" Alfred asked. "Something borrowed, something blue? I could borrow a wheelchair, and I'm the something blue!"

"What about something old and something new?"

"New bandages and me again?" Alfred suggested making Arthur chuckle. "Where's Grace?"

"She went home to have a shower."

"Did… Did she tell you what happened?"

"Melinda kind of did…"

"What did she say?"

"That something bad had happened to you."

Alfred sighed, knowing that he would have to explain. "... I tried to make Grace move and she lost her temper... I'd forgotten just how strong she was and... she kept slamming against a tree…" he paused and looked at his lap. "I told her to stop... But that just made her angrier... I wouldn't physically stop her in case I hurt her... and she only stopped when... when she felt blood on her hands… She was going to heal me there but... I didn't want her to use any more energy so I made her go home to get you, but I passed out…" Arthur nodded when he finished, Alfred looking up at him again. "Is she okay?"

"Grace? I don't know… She went home to have a shower but…"

Alfred groaned and put his hands over his face. Arthur watched him sadly and hugged him carefully, Alfred wrapping his arms around him and put his head on Arthur's shoulder. He whispered comforting words to him, promising to himself that he would stay strong for them all.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hey! Sorry that there has been such a delay on this chapter; I got distracted by drama happening at college between myself and someone else and then my copy of "Professor Layton and the Spectre's Call" arrived and I put everything on hold to play it all weekend. I finished it yesterday. I would recomend it! Anyway, thank you all so much for the support you've been giving me with this story. I appreciate every little review I get so please do continue to review.**_

_**Alfred: I think after that I deserve a damn hug...**_

_**Arthur: -hugs-**_

_**Me: -grinning- Awww. Guys, I think Alfred needs hugs. Reviewers get hugs. Also, because I keep getting them, I've decided to do Q&A bits, so if you have any questions you want answering I will do so.**_

**End of year 10 music video:** http : / / www .youtube .com / watch? v= N6 iY iN NN H a s (no spaces) _Side note: I am the girl on the left with the red hair band at 0:17._

_**Hugs:**_

**Arthur: -hugging **La Munka Chan, HellX, , charliepoet, **and** CrownedGingerClown-

_**Q&A:**_

- HellX: Marco is the representation of Sicily, Dona is the representation of the Vatican City, and Lily is the representation of Necker Island in the British Virgin Isles. Edward is human.

- CrownedGingerClown: Yes, I am English. I am from the south coast of England in the city of Portsmouth. Also, the two bunnies will be making a guest appearance soon.


	67. Together We Stand

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Seven**_

_**Together We Stand**_

At the house, Melinda listened to the silence after she hung up the phone. She was utterly grateful that Alfred had been found and put under Doctor Riordan's care before too much damage could befall him. She sighed softly to herself, knowing that Grace would be difficult to talk to after that. It annoyed her to no end that all of this was happening with only two days until their parents renewal, a sickening thought travelling through her head.

She was Grace's trigger in all of this. She was the reason Grace had snapped and stormed off into the night. She was the reason that the sins were growing restless. She was Pandora and her box wanted to be opened.

What if the trigger got pulled at the wedding? Would she go on a rampage and hurt most of the world? Would Lily get caught in the crossfire again?

Melinda closed her eyes and lent against the front door for a moment, guilt spreading through her entire being. She didn't think she'd be able to cope if everything went wrong because of her existing. She didn't have much longer to think, however, as she soon heard a noise upstairs and then a tiny voice.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Melinda smiled a little, walking upstairs and along the corridor to see her baby sister standing confused in the hallway in her pyjamas.

"Mel," she smiled, running over to her and getting picked up. Melinda smiled and carried her into her bedroom, sitting on the floor with her on her lap. "Mel, where's Mummy? And Daddy? And Gwace!"

"Daddy had a little accident and Mummy and Grace had to go with him to see the Doctor," Melinda explained, leaving out any detail that could incriminate the middle sister to the youngest.

"Okay," Lily said. "Daddy will be okay though… right…?"

"Of course, Silly," Melinda smiled, tickling her little sister slightly. The little girl laughed and squirmed, both stopping abruptly when they heard the bathroom door slam shut. "Mel…"

Melinda looked at the little girl and set her on the floor before moving over to the bedroom door and looking outside. She heard noise in the bathroom, then the shower being turned on. That's when she relaxed.

"It's Grace," she smiled, turning back to Lily and seeing the shaking girl relax and hop onto her beanbag.

"Why didn't she come say hello?" she asked.

"She kind of… saw… Daddy's accident and needed a shower to calm her down," Melinda said. "Why don't you go back to sleep and you can give her and Daddy a big hug in the morning before we go to Devon."

Lily nodded and smiled, climbing up into her crib again and snuggling under her covers. "Night night, Mel…"

"Goodnight, Lily," Melinda smiled, turning on her nightlight and closing the door behind her. Downstairs, Melinda heard her parents come in but while she had been talking to Lily she had heard Grace come out of the bathroom and go to her bedroom. Rubbing her arm gently, she walked to her sister's room and knocked on the door. She opened it slowly and peaked inside, watching as her sister froze with her phone in her hand look up.

"M-Mel…"

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked, moving over to her sister and taking in her damp hair, shaking limbs and pyjamas.

"Sorry…" Grace said, moving away from her on her bed. "I'm just not feeling particularly stable at the moment…" Melinda noticed that she wouldn't look at her, not knowing it was out of fear that Grace _couldn't_ look at her.

"Grace…" she said, trying to get in her line of sight. "What happened out there?"

Looking down at the floor, Grace muttered, "I… I lost control again…"

"What did you do?" Melinda asked, finally getting in her line of sight.

Grace flinched. "…I kept slamming him into a tree…"

"You… slammed him into a tree…?" Melinda said, Grace nodded and trying to look away. "You never normally flip out at Dad… What happened? Why did you run off in the first place?"

"I got jealous… then, I don't know… I just lost control…"

"Grace… He's okay… He knows it was just your anger…"

"I KNOW! I'M NOT STUPID!" Grace shouted, covering her mouth quickly. Melinda flinched but put her arm on her sister's arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Grace shouted again, covering her mouth once more and looking at Melinda pleadingly.

"Grace…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"

Melinda flinched and ran out of the room, running past Alfred on her way downstairs. Arthur caught her on her way into the living room, Melinda hiding against his chest and fisting her hands into his shirt.

Alfred walked into Grace's room and moved over to her bed, the girl curled up and crying against her pillow. He put his arms around her as he sat down, smoothing her hair as she sobbed against his chest.

"It's going to be okay," he said soothingly.

"No. No, it won't, Dad," Grace snapped. "I can't control myself anymore…"

"It will be okay."

Grace remained silent, but in her head she was screaming to whoever would listen to make Alfred's words be true.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Grace didn't speak a single word as she helped put their suitcases in the boot of the car the next morning. At that moment she was asleep like Alfred and Lily were in the car on the way to a village in Devon. Arthur was driving through the country side, glancing in his mirror occasionally to see Melinda staring out the window at the scenery.

"Are you alright, Melinda?" he eventually asked, the girl looking at him in surprise.

"Huh? Oh… Uh, yeah, I'm okay," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming."

"Okay, Baby."

Eventually, they got to the village and parked in the driveway of a large cottage. Melinda grinned as she looked up at it, Arthur smiling at her expression.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Spending time in the house wasn't something that Grace was planning on doing, so as soon as she was finished unpacking she walked out of the house and started to walk down towards the beach area.

Melinda decided that she and Lily needed some fresh air also, informing her parents that they would be going to a park she'd seen not far away so Lily could play on the swings while she text Marco as he travelled to the village too.

Arthur was stood in their temporary bedroom, hanging clothes up in the wardrobe having told Alfred to go look around the house and stay out of his way for a moment. He shut the wardrobe door and then jumped as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I like it here."

Arthur smiled softly at Alfred gently tone and leant back against him. "Me too." He hummed as Alfred kissed his neck, his eyes slipping closed as Alfred's lips brushed against his skin again and again. He felt Alfred hands travel from his waist down to his hips and groin, moaning as Alfred's hand groped and palmed him through his trousers.

Alfred grinned seductively at him, nibbling on his skin as he walked Arthur over to the bed and made him topple onto it. Arthur turned over and looked up at the American looming over him, cupping his jaw and pulling him down to his lips to kiss him with all the passion he could muster.

They were finally letting out the emotions they had been holding in for so long, the heat they felt when they were near one another since the day was getting closer. They were getting married again. The next day. It was finally happening again.

Alfred held Arthur against him, his tongue brushing along his bottom lip in an attempt to gain access. Arthur willingly opened his mouth and allowed Alfred's tongue to start roaming around. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, melding against his body perfectly as they moved deeper into the mattress.

Soon, he felt large calloused hands unbuttoning his shirt, shivering as sparks of electricity seemed to spark through him when Alfred's skin brushed against his own. He moved his hands to Alfred's front and pulled his t-shirt off him, looking at Alfred's tanned bare torso. It never failed to make him stop and stare; his chest glistening with a fine layer of sweat, his muscles standing firm and pressing against him own flat torso.

Alfred moaned softly as Arthur ran his fingers over his nipples, moving his hands down to their trousers and removing them with their boxers. The both hissed as the fresh air, looking down at their naked bodies pressed against each other as if it were the first time. They kissed again, Alfred rolling his hips into Arthur and absorbing the moans that echoed into his mouth.

Reluctantly, Alfred pulled away and moved over to get a condom from their suitcase, putting it on hurriedly and moving back to Arthur. His eyes darkened with desire as he looked at Arthur, the Brit laying openly and expectantly on the bed. He moved above him once more and started to kiss him hard, parting his legs and positioning himself at his entrance.

Arthur looked up at Alfred as he pulled away, nodding his consent and moaning as Alfred pushed into him and started to fill him. He shuddered at the feeling of him being completely sheathed inside of him, breathing deeply as Alfred started to move. He gasped and moved with him, wrapping his legs around his waist as Alfred sped up his pace.

"A-Alfred," he panted, crying out as his prostate was struck roughly. "THERE! ALFRED! THERE!"

Alfred groaned and kept aiming there, getting faster and rougher each time. He heard Arthur begging him, panting the words "please" and "Alfred" so many times that it was slowly starting to drive him to the end. Finally, he felt Arthur tighten around him as he started to release onto the stomachs, Alfred finishing just after.

Panting, the American kissed the Brit softly on the lips as he pulled out of him, Arthur looking up at him as he disposed of the condom. Alfred moved back over to the bed and laid next to him, Arthur shifting them to the pillows before snuggled against Alfred's chest.

"We're back!"

The pair looked at the bedroom door as Melinda called upstairs to them, looking at one another before chuckling. It had been like their first time all over again so much so the world seemed to shrink to just them.

"Okay, Love," Arthur called to her, deciding that for now he would just stay snuggled up against Alfred. The American smiled softly and smoothed his side, both relishing in this small moment they were having together and preparing themselves for a very busy day.

_**Notes:**_

**Me: Yes! An update! Sorry for such a long delay on it… Things have been happening lately that have been putting me into really awkward situations… Uh, yeah. But, the updates should be back to normal soon. So! Next chapter is the wedding or renewal, however you want to phrase it. YEAH! Next time you guys can request hugs! Whoever you want to hug from this series or Hetalia in general just say and you will get a hug!**

_**Hugs:**_

**Alfred: -hugging **april. sherbert, Lone Star Gazer15, HetaliaLover1995, **and** CrownedGingerClown-


	68. Can All Be Renewed?

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Eight**_

_**Can All Be Renewed?**_

The next morning was quiet. Arthur woke up and got out of bed silently, moving to the bathroom to shower and get into his suit. He knew that Alfred wanted this to be a traditional day despite it being a renewal, and that meant that he didn't want to see him until he walked down the aisle in the church. He hid in another room in the cottage, listening as the girls got up and started to get ready. Soon, he heard Alfred get up and showered, temptation starting to whisper in his ear that he should sneak a look at Alfred. The younger male always look handsome in a suit, and Arthur was in a deeper feeling of temptation as Alfred let slip that he would be wearing a tux. However, before he could break any more rules, he heard the front door open and shut and knew that Alfred had already made his way to the church. Arthur sighed and moved into the main part of the house, sorting out his tie and shirt. He looked up as he heard the girls making their way downstairs, smiling softly at them.

They were all in green dresses, Lily's slightly different from the older girls on account of her age, but still in a similar style. Grace and Melinda had their hair tied up, necklaces around their neck (along with Melinda's crystal) and both were walking easily in their heels; something which surprised Arthur as Melinda normally protested to make-up, dresses and heals.

"You three look beautiful," he smiled proudly, the girls smiling at him. Lily ran over to him so he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"You look weally nice, Mummy!" she giggled, hugging him.

"Handsome," Melinda smiled, walking into the room too.

"Very," Grace grinned, standing a distance away from Melinda.

"Let's go!" Lily grinned. "Daddy waiting Mummy! Go! Go!"

Arthur chuckled and smiled, carrying her outside and getting into the back of the car with the girls.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred walked around the church nervously and impatiently as he waited for his family to arrive. To pass the time, he remained social and talked to the guests they'd invited, chuckling as the little kids kept clinging to him. He talked to Matthew and Gilbert, Aednat and Joshua, and all of the people in the church. He was such a nervous wreck that he was just trying to keep himself sane and remember the vows he had written. He looked at his watch and adjusted his tie quickly before moving back up to the front of the church and waiting once more; the other guests realising that it was almost time for the ceremony to begin.

Behind him, Alfred heard the door of the church open so turned around on instinct and smiled brightly at the sight of his girls walking into the room towards him. They'd agreed that they would walk in first as Arthur technically wasn't a bride, but that they should still be involved in some way.

He walked over to them, picking Lily up as she ran towards him. "You look precious," he said, smiling at Lily. He turned his attention to Grace. "You look beautiful." Finally, he turned his attention to Melinda and grinned. "You look confident."

Melinda laughed a little and smiled. "Thank you," she said, shaking her head a little. She was a little aware that Marco was somewhere nearby, as she could tell his eyes were on her. They normally were.

Alfred chuckled and took Lily to the front, sitting her down on one of the seats in a way that Melinda and Grace could sit either side of her and keep her safe. He took his place once more, his heart rate raising as the music started to echo around the room. Once more the door opened and this time he heard heavier footsteps, smiling a little to himself as he knew Arthur was walking towards him. He couldn't help but turn around as the footsteps got closer, smiling brightly at Arthur. The Brit smiled back at him lovingly, taking in every aspect of him. They stood beside each other, everyone growing silent as the ceremony began.

It was nearing the end of the ceremony and it was close to the vows. Arthur's hands were shaking slightly, but as he looked at Alfred preparing to speak first, he calmed to try and keep steady for him.

"Ha…" Alfred said, exhaling a breath. "Arthur, you know better than anyone how difficult I find out it to get the words together, but that's one of the things I love most about you; how much you know about me. I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life for such a long time, and even more so with the family you've given me. I can act like a complete idiot sometimes and say stupid things but you always stick by my side and make me feel so much happier than I ever have done. I hope... No, I know that in another 16 years we'll still be as strong as we are now and I promise to stay by your side no matter what."

Arthur nearly teared up, smiling softly at the other. It took all he had to keep his voice steady enough to speak. "Alfred, over the last 16 years, I have learnt so much about so many things I could never had imagined, and it's all because of you. You have opened me up to so many new experiences and feelings… The family you've given me is something that I was not expecting but something I deeply treasure, and I would not change a single second of our time together. Your optimism and energy has never ceased to amaze me and I'm glad that you haven't gotten tired of this old man just yet."

They continued threw to the end of the ceremony, smiling softly before kissing each other and listening as their guests applauded and Lily said "ewww". They chuckled as they pulled apart, smiling as their girls moved over to them; Alfred picking Lily up and carrying her out of the church.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

At the reception, everything was in full swing with Alfred and Arthur taking their dance. Grace was sat on the side lines with Edward having a drink, the boy looking around curiously and trying to guess each of the countries in the room.

Melinda was stood by herself on the sidelines further away, watching the entire party and her parents dancing. She jumped slightly as arms wrapped around her waist from behind, relaxing slightly as she realised who it was.

"You look absolutely stunning," Marco smiled.

"Thank you," Melinda said, smiling softly.

"Care to dance?"

"Of course."

Marco grinned and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor where he held her waist. Melinda smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to dance with him slowly.

Edward pointed across the room to the couple and chuckled, smiling a little at them. "Aw, look, he finally found her!"

Grace chuckled a little and rolled her eyes. "He normally does." She looked around a little, slightly bored. "Do you want a drink?"

Edward blinked and then nodded. "Oh, yeah please," he smiled, watching Grace stand up. However, she stopped as Dona walked over with Adam and Tom, all of them grinning; the boys were grinning more as it was the first time they were meeting Edward in person.

"Hey!" Dona grinned. "£10 says Marco's going to get a boner."

"I'm not throwing my money away," Grace said.

"You don't need a bet to know that's going to happen!" Edward laughed.

Grace turned away from the others again and looked at Edward. "So, what do you want to drink?"

"Oh. Um, lemonade please…"

"So plain," Dona chuckled.

"The awkward human in the room full of nations," Adam chuckled. "Fun!"

Grace ignored the others, though Edward glanced at them a little, the girl keeping her eyes on the boy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

The three other nation teenagers looked at each other and frowned.

"She's ignoring us!" Dona said.

"I feel loved," chuckled Adam.

Grace turned around suddenly and looked at them. "What do you lot want?"

"Oh, so we do exist do we?" Tom smirked.

"We're humbled to have your attention," Adam said.

"Piss off," Grace suddenly snapped, storming off.

The teenagers watched her walk to the bar, each of them turning to Edward in confusion. The boy sort of curled into himself awkwardly, feeling very out of place at that moment. Sighing, the teenagers dispersed, disappearing into the crowd. Grace soon came back and handed Edward his drink, the boy sipping quietly and awkwardly.

"Why so quiet?" Grace asked.

"I… I feel like I should go home…" Edward admitted. Grace stopped and looked at him slowly. "I don't feel… comfortable…"

Grace looked away from him quicker than she had turned to him, turning her attention to the dance floor and feeling a pain in the pit of her stomach as she saw Melinda now dancing with Alfred. She got to her feet quickly and looked at the door. "I'm going to get some air…" she said. "You don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable…"

Edward blinked and watched her as she ran away from him, sighing a little before he got up and followed after her. He walked outside of the reception area, through a small wooded area until he found her sat on the floor hugging her legs.

"Grace."

Looking up, Grace shook a little. "E-Ed…"

"Why'd you run off…?"

"I make you awkward…"

"I'm awkward anyway," Edward said. "It's just here… I watched how you acted towards Dona and your cousins… how you are towards Mel… and I know you can't help it…" he paused, watching as she couldn't look at him out of embarrassment. "I want to stay because I don't want to leave you," he continued, rubbing his hands together a little nervously. "But, at the same time… I just feel like I'm only here for convenience…" He stopped as he saw her close her eyes and tear up. "Please don't cry…" he said, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You deserve a normal girlfriend…" Grace said, crying against his neck.

Edward closed his eyes too, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. "But I want you…" he said, pausing as Grace looked up at him with faint scepticism in her eyes. "I… can't believe we're back to this…"

"What?"

"It like we've done a 180 all the way back to that point…" Edward said quietly, thinking back to the day she'd called him to the park and left him. "I have no idea what you want anymore…" He stopped again seeing panic in her eyes now. "I'm not breaking p with you… But… maybe I should leave… to give you some time to think… because I can't keep walking on eggshells thinking your going to leave me again…"

"No, please don't leave…" Grace said. "Please…"

"But you keep running off or saying stuff about me deserving a normal girlfriend... How am I supposed to react to that stuff and hide it from most of the world?" Edward asked, motioning back in the direction of the reception hall.

"I can't lose you…"

"You're not losing me... I said I wasn't breaking up with you, just that you needed time to think cos it sounded a lot like you were going to break up with me again…"

Grace shook her head quickly. "I can't… I couldn't do that again…"

"I'm sorry…" Edward said. "But I just feel so awkward here…" He kissed her cheek when she nodded, smoothing the tears away. "I'll text you tomorrow and we can hang out if you're not doing anything... But right now... I just really need to go to bed and clear my head…"

"Okay…"

Edward got to his feet and walked back to the reception hall to say goodbye and thank you to Alfred and Arthur, passing Melinda on his way. The older girl looked at him in confusion for a moment before running to her sister.

"Grace?" she asked, walking over to her. "Why'd Ed leave?"

"He… he needed time to think…" Grace said quietly.

"What happened?" Melinda asked, looking at her sister. The younger explained what had happened making Melinda sigh. "Ohhh…" she said, putting her arm around her sister. "Everything will be fine."

"Will it…" Grace said, looking at her sharply. "Will it really?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound so sure," Grace snapped.

"You know what," Melinda said, getting frustrated with her sister's constant attitude with her. "I am sick to death with all of this crap!"

"And you think I'm not?"

"Of course not. But it's not fair that everything has to stop because you've just made someone awkward or upset!"

"Have I stopped anything?" Grace yelled. "You didn't have to come find me!"

"I wasn't doing anything! I just finished dancing with Mum and Dad so thought I'd come see what the matter was! Turns out to be the usual drama of your tortured romance."

"Sorry we're not all perfect like you and Marco," Grace said.

"We are by no means perfect," Melinda said. "But we've got less glitches you have."

"Heh…" Grace said. "You can say that again…"

"No need to," Melinda said, getting really annoyed. "You prove that often enough."

Grace glared at her. "Well, if your goal for coming out here was to make me feel better, then you've definitely achieved that!" she said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Melinda sighed and got up. "Yeah, well… with some people it's not that easy when it goes in one ear and out the other. I guess I've learnt not to waste that type of breath on you…"

"I could say the same to you," Grace said, looking up at her sister.

"I'm over it," Melinda said, shrugging. "If someone calls me beautiful, I'll take it. If someone says I've got talent, then I'll accept it. For a while this whole situation knocked my confidence down to the point I wanted to disappear. But, why should I? It's my life and I'll live it how I want to."

"You're more transparent than a fucking window," Grace sneered.

"Says the girl who was constantly forgotten."

Grace stood up suddenly and glared at her. "I mean, I know you're afraid of me killing you and even though you've got low self esteem you can't face dying thinking you're worthless."

"Whatever you say, sis," Melinda sighed.

"I know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah," Melinda said, deciding to just give up with the conversation. It was leading them down a very dangerous path and she didn't want their parents big day to be ruin by their demons. Grace watched her as she started to walk, instantly feeling angry as she heard her mutter something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

Grace grabbed her after walking right up to her and getting in her face. "What did you just say?"

"I called you an idiot," Melinda said, sighing as Grace glared at her. "Well, this has been fun but I have better ways to spend my time."

Grace glared more and gripped her jaw. "You're not going anywhere until you apologize."

"No, why should I?"

Tightening her grip, Grace's expression hardened. "No one talks about me or to me like that."

Melinda shoved her away. "Well, I did and I'm not apologizing!"

"Do it."

"Get it through your thick skull. No!"

Grace suddenly lunged at her, pushing her against the wall hard. "Let's see if your skull is as thick as mine then." Melinda gasped as she had the air knocked out of her. "Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah…" Melinda said. "That's melodramatic…"

Grace sneered and pressed her into the stone work, smirking darkly as Melinda winced. Not content with just standing there and getting killed, Melinda kicked out at her sister making her groan and fall back. Melinda fell out of the stone and onto her knees, standing quickly and brushing the dust from her dress. Grace glared at her, getting angrier and angrier.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed. "EVERY SECOND YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRIER IS A SECOND CLOSER TO BOTH OUR DEATHS!" She clutched her chest suddenly and fell back again. "AH!"

"Grace…" Melinda said, watching her sister convulse on the floor. She looked around as Arthur and Alfred rushed outside having heard the shouts, then looked at Grace again as she was suddenly stood close to her with pitch black eyes. "Let Grace back…"

"What's to say I'm not Grace?" she replied, smirking evilly. "You pushed her too far this time."

"What are you going to do now then?" Melinda asked, knowing it was Dark Grace trying to get to her. "World domination is a little cliché wouldn't you say?"

"No, I'm not in that kind of mood," Dark Grace said. "I think a little chaos is more my style but unfortunately I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a little something I need to say, a message I need to give."

"What?"

"10 months."

"Huh…?"

Dark Grace smirked again. "After this, I give her 10 months."

"…10 months…"

"At most," Dark Grace said, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, this time their colour being their normal turquoise. Grace looked at Melinda for a moment before moving away.

"Grace…" Melinda said.

"Don't say a word."

Melinda looked down, their parents moving over to them. Arthur looked at them carefully.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Melinda opened the box," Grace said, sounding calmer than she had in a while.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"The box opened and now… I have 10 months left to live," Grace said, finally looking back at Melinda. "Thank you."

"What?" Melinda asked, surprised.

"I feel better now I know," Grace smiled. "Scared still yes, but it's taken a weight off of my shoulders. Thank you."

Melinda smiled a little and hugged her, Arthur and Alfred smiling to themselves before walking back into the party. The pair looked around at their guests, and then each other; Alfred wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist and holding him close.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing him softly.

Arthur kissed him back and smiled up at him. "I love you too, Love," he replied, running his fingers through Alfred's hair. Suddenly, as their eyes connected they got drawn together, kissing each other like there was no one else in the room. Alfred was the first to gain his senses somewhat, panting as he looked down at Arthur.

"We should go to another room."

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"Where?"

"I don't care," Arthur said, following Alfred as the taller man took hold of his hand and led him somewhere private. They entered a secluded room, Alfred shutting the door behind them before Arthur kissed him deeply. He kissed him back, turning him and pinning him to the wall whilst still letting him have some room to move. Arthur moaned softly at the change, his voice growing a little in volume as Alfred ground down against him. He ground back, continuing this for a while until he flipped them and slid down the other's body, getting to his knees. He reached up a little and undone Alfred's belt and button, slowly unzipping his trousers. He pulled the trousers and boxers down at the same time, looking up as Alfred hissed at the cool air hitting his throbbing member. Arthur's attention turned to the appendage, licking the damp tip before sucking it and blowing cold air onto it. He took him completely into his mouth, deep throating him. Alfred was very close to bucking into his mouth, so Arthur held his hips still and bobbed his head at a quick pace, sucking on every drawback. Alfred moaned his name, getting closer as Arthur sped up his sucking. His breath hitched as he came suddenly, Arthur almost choking in surprise but swallowing the substance nonetheless.

Alfred panted as he looked down at Arthur, watching the Brit lick his lips clean and look back at him; he was making no secret of how much he liked the sight of the Brit in front of him like that. Arthur _smirked_ and stood, kissing the other passionately and allowing him to taste himself as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Alfred flipped them again, pinning Arthur to the wall as he worked on getting his trousers off. Arthur groaned into the kiss as the pressure on his member was reduced,.

"We need a little something," Alfred smirked against Arthur's lips.

"Huh?" Arthur asked, not able to think straight just yet.

"A condom?"

"Oh…" Arthur said, catching up. "Right…" He clicked his fingers, using his magic to make a condom appear. Alfred _chuckled_ and put it on quickly.

"Floor or wall?" the American asked.

"Don't care," Arthur replied, kissing the other deeply. Alfred kissed him back just as deep, lifting him up and allowing Arthur to wrap his legs around him tightly. He shifted and pushed into the Brit slowly, feeling him moan against his mouth. As soon as he was all the way in, he started to move. He aimed inside the other, causing him to cry out loudly as his prostate was struck; Alfred kissed him deeply to keep the noise down despite the music blaring in the dance room. He kept hitting the spot inside Arthur, making him continue to moan loudly. Alfred pumped him along with his thrusts, Arthur cumming into his hand. Alfred groaned as the other tightened around him and came soon after, pulling out of Arthur as the Brit went limp. Arthur shuddered slightly and stood weakly, smiling and helping as Alfred sorted them out. Arthur kissed him softly once they were dressed and sorted, smiling through it before moving back into the main party again.

The pair looked around as they walked back into the main part of the party, smiling as they saw people drinking, eating, dancing… just generally getting along with one another and enjoying themselves. Lily was sat with the other little children, giggling at the older kids as they danced together on the dance floor to the Macarena. The evening was moving along as though Melinda and Grace's fight hadn't happened, everything seeming moderately normal for once. Arthur looked up at Alfred, watching him watch the entire scene and for the first time in a while he never felt happier.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: GUYS. I am so sorry for such a long delay! I was hoping to write lots during the Christmas break and then things got social and I couldn't! I'm also sorry that I got rid of Elf, I just got bored of it… *Sigh* Anyways, I am hoping to write a lot more soon because I've got through the first week back at college and settled again so things should be back to normal. I'm hoping to get Danger Days finished soon as well, because on the 22**__**nd**__** it's exactly a year since I posted my story Bump In The Night and on my page more people voted for a sequel to it. I did the second highest votes already with Scream, so now the sequel will live too! Oh! And two one shots are in the making too! They were requests and the first "The Rainbow After The Rain" is very nearly done!**_


	69. Sweet Sixteen?

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Nine**_

_**Sweet Sixteen?**_

Everyone in the family had to admit that that summer hadn't been the best that they had had. The day after the wedding had been a mixture of joy and tension, both of which seemed to come in equal measure. To make sure that Arthur and Alfred could enjoy some alone time after their wedding, Melinda took Lily down to the beach for a little while with Marco whilst Grace avoided everyone except for Edward. Despite putting on a brave face at the wedding, the prospect of having ten months to live had given her quite a shock. She didn't want to die, and she knew that her family were most likely to be upset by the entire turn of events and were putting on brave faces so she wouldn't feel scared but her dark side had taken it upon herself to give her that nasty feeling that they were secretly glad she was going to die. Slowly, Grace was starting to convince herself that they were looking forward to her dying. Especially Melinda.

However, on that day Edward's younger sister Emily had decided to take a walk along the beach lands that Edward and Grace were resting on. She hadn't known that they were there, but she had unfortunately been on the phone with a friend at the time; both girls royally slagging Grace off to the high heavens. Edward had no chance to even blink before Grace had teleported in front of his younger sister and kidnapped her into her own mind.

Panic set in with the family as Grace never returned, Edward having gone to Melinda, Marco and Lily before they all set back towards the cottage. They were losing count of how long they'd been waiting in the living room before Emily suddenly appeared. Edward rushed over to his sister and held her close she collapsed slightly, shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably. He took her back to their caravan, leaving Melinda the task of telling Grace to text him when she came back.

Grace didn't return until near midnight though.

In her head, Dark Grace had appeared and started to torment Emily. Grace knew that she had done something incredibly stupid, and really didn't want to face the consequences of her actions; dreading facing Edward after what she had done to his sister.

When she had returned, Melinda was sat alone in the living room waiting for her. Arthur had gone upstairs for the time being to make sure Lily went to sleep and Alfred was in bed having got himself sick with worry and spending too much time out in the rain looking for Grace.

Wincing at the words her sister threw at her, Grace retreated to her bedroom where she locked herself in. She curled up on her bed, still soaking wet from staying out in the storm that had started to rage a few hours earlier, and gripped her fingers to her arms. She grit her teeth and scratched at her arms, her nails slowly cutting through her skin. Sniffing, she looked at the blood on her arms and tilted her head a little. She felt some relief as she watched the blood leave her, and in that moment she clicked her fingers and summoned a long, shiny knife.

For the following few weeks, Grace continually cut along her wrists and even on her legs sometimes when she was feeling down. She knew her dark side was getting a kick out of making her feel so small, but she was silence with each slice she took. She would bandage herself up afterwards, but one day she had forgotten to lock the bathroom door.

Lily saw all of the blood dripping from her sister's arms, screamed and ran to her parents.

After that day, the family decided to keep a closer eye on Grace, but Grace had learnt to hide her weapon and aids better.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda said nothing to the others when school had started about their holiday, deciding that it was better left unsaid. She didn't want to talk about how Grace had been behaving, but from looks from Clare she knew that one person knew all of what had been happening.

Grace had kept silent also, only really speaking about the wedding and how much fun it had been seeing all of the family and the other nations again when there wasn't shouting. She didn't really talk much to anyone, especially Melinda.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

One day seemed to be the perfect exception though; the twins' 16th birthday.

Melinda had woken up as she usually did on that day, sat on her window seat looking out at the garden playing with her crystal. She had been feeling odd for the past few days, dizzy at points but she didn't want to say anything because she knew Arthur would most likely smother her until she did pass out. She could hear her parents waking in their bedroom, smiling a little as she heard Alfred's sleepy face wishing Arthur a good morning. Jumping slightly, Melinda clutched at her crystal when Grace's voice sounded in her head wishing her happy birthday.

"_Yeah…_" she thought back, looking down at her crystal.

"_What's up?_" Grace asked her.

"_Nothing. Happy birthday_."

Grace rubbed her eyes and got out of bed before walking to Melinda's room. She didn't knock and simply walked inside. "Something's up," she said.

Melinda jumped at the sudden entrance, her hands flicking towards a cushion by her feet. In an instant, the object exploded into a puff of fluff. "That! That's what's up!" Melinda exclaimed. "I've never been able to do that before!"

Grace blinked and looked at the pillow. "Well, you are merging with Atlantis more and you're getting older…" she said. "It makes sense you have more power."

"But it blew up!"

"Yeah?"

Melinda was about to retaliate when she saw Arthur and Alfred walk into the room behind Grace.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, having spot the pillow. Or what was left of it.

"Mel blew it up!" Grace grinned.

"Really?" Arthur asked, blinking in surprise.

Melinda sighed internally, really not wanting any of the attention. As much as she loved her parents, when they got worried about her they suffocated her. "Yes…" she said. "I flicked my hands when Grace walked in and made me jump and it blew up."

"Is that bad or not?" Alfred asked, really confused.

"What's bad?" asked a very sleepy Lily, yawning as she leant against Arthur leg having walked to Melinda's room after hearing all the noise. Arthur smiled softly and picked the little girl up, letting her snuggle against him.

"It means she has more power…" Grace said, unsure herself. "But that also means she needs to exercise more control. So it's good and bad."

Melinda looked at her sister as she laughed at her own comment. "Hey! You make it sound as though I have no self control!"

"I didn't say that," Grace said, smirking. "I meant you just need more of it."

"You're not getting your present now," Melinda said, folding her arms and smirking as Grace pouted.

"NO FAIR!"

They both looked around as Lily giggled, grinning at the little girl.

"Happy birthday!" she grinned, Arthur kissing her head and smiling. Melinda smiled and walked over, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek, everyone noticing Grace hesitate before doing the same. Lily smiled at them, being the only one not to notice Grace's hesitation. "Open mine first!"

"Of course," Melinda smiled, leading the way downstairs. Her eyes widened as they got downstairs, smiling brightly at the sight of many bright and colourful balloons filling the room surrounding the two piles of presents set out for the girls. She smiled as Lily giggled and jumped down from Arthur's arms to start playing with a pretty pink balloon, grabbing one herself and whacking Grace around the head with it.

"Ah!" Grace yelped, grabbing a balloon too and hitting her back. However, Melinda cheated slightly to keep her sister away, using her magic to push her back slightly. Unfortunately, she had put in too much energy because of her increase of power and accidentally made her land on the sofa. "WOAH!"

"I'm so sorry!" Melinda said quickly. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Uh oh…" Alfred muttered, deciding to watch Lily ping the knot of the balloon in her mouth.

"I know," Grace said, waving her hand and pushing Melinda into the arm chair. Annoyed again, Melinda stood up again.

"I don't want to sit down!" she snapped.

"Neither did I," Grace smirked.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Melinda said, getting frustrated.

Alfred sighed slightly and looked at them. "Calm down…"

Unfortunately at that moment, Lily accidentally popped the balloon she'd been playing with making Melinda jump. This made Mel pop another balloon with her magic, so she sat down on her hands. She looked down as Grace started to laugh, listening to Alfred, Arthur and Lily instead.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Arthur asked, smiling softly as the stunned girl nodded. Alfred sat with her and put her on his lap, grinning as she smiled and lent on him. They then turned their attention to the twins, a little concerned by how amusing Grace found it all.

"You're going to have to use your hands," she grinned, sitting down and opening her presents. Melinda reluctantly got off of her hands and started to open her presents, smiling and thanking everyone for what she'd gotten. She then got to her feet when the doorbell rang, opening it to find Edward stood outside.

"Happy birthday," he smiled. "Where's Grace?"

"Happy birthday!" came Marco's voice, both looking around and seeing him walking up the front path. Edward moved inside when Grace came over and took his hand, leaving the other two to it.

"Edward gets brownie points cos he got here first," Melinda said, smirking.

Marco pouted but walked over to her. "That's not fair," he said, putting his hands on her waist.

"It's totally fair," Melinda smiled.

Grace smiled as Edward wished her a happy birthday, kissing his cheek and blinking as he handed her a bunch of flowers. "They're beautiful," she said, sniffing them.

"Like you," Edward smiled, pausing as she looked at him.

"Booooo! That was terrible!" she chuckled, kissing his cheek. "But incredibly sweet."

"We'll these make up for it?" Edward asked, pulling a box of chocolates from his backpack.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Grace responded, waiting for a moment before taking them. "These are my favourites." She grinned at him before walking into the living room with him, grinning more at Melinda when she saw she didn't have anything from Marco.

"Those flowers are pretty," Melinda said.

"I know," Grace said, clicking her fingers and summoning a vase to put them in. She glanced at Edward when she saw him shoot Marco a look, then looked at Marco who grinned and turned to Melinda in front of everyone.

"What are we going to do today?" Melinda asked him, smiling at Arthur as he passed the boys some drinks and sat down.

"Well, I'm going to take you out on a date tonight," Marco smiled. "But first," he paused and produced a neatly wrapped box, "you get to find out why I disappeared in San Francisco." Melinda blinked and took the box when he handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Melinda."

Melinda looked between him and the box before carefully unwrapping it. Marco watched her expression as she opened the blue box beneath the wrapping and revealed the emerald necklace he had bought her in America. The gem itself was a fair size, round and partially hidden by the silver of the designed heart segment which held ten small diamonds.

"Marco…" she said quietly, ignoring the gasp from Grace and the stunned 'wow's from her parents. "It's beautiful…"

Marco smiled softly. "Do you forgive me for disappearing and keeping it a secret for so long?" He was startled a little as Melinda hugged close to him, holding her and smiling more.

"Absolutely forgiven," she grinned, kissing his cheek. "I love it."

Marco grinned and took it out of the box carefully, unclasping it and fasting it around Melinda's neck. He pulled her hair from under the chain gently and set it back into place, Melinda sorting it before turning and showing her family.

"It matches your eyes perfectly," Grace said, showing the smallest jealous tint in her eyes. She looked at Edward, watching him smile at the couple softly. "Ed?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're very quiet…" she said.

"I'm fine," Edward smiled, confused when she gave him a silent blank expression. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then…"

"… I'm getting a drink…" said Grace, quickly, getting up.

"I'll go with you," Edward smiled.

Grace went quiet again and walked to the kitchen with him, moving and pouring herself some juice. "Would you like a glass?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Can I have the juice too?" he smirked.

"No," Grace smirked in return, but poured him some juice nonetheless. She handed it over and sipped her own drink, watching him. "So, are you going to tell me why you were being so quiet?"

"I wasn't being quiet," Edward said, looking at her confusedly.

"You didn't say a word once Marco gave Mel the necklace."

"Because I knew what it was," Edward said, shrugging. "I was letting them have their moment." He looked at her with more confusion as she looked up into his eyes.

"Ed…" she said quietly.

"What?" he replied, getting a little annoyed.

Grace looked at him, her expression saddening before she continued to drink. "Nothing."

"What's wrong?" asked Edward, having seen the look on her face.

"It doesn't matter."

Edward sighed and downed his drink, putting the glass in the sink as she face away from him. "What's the matter?"

"I'd asked you first," Grace snapped.

"And I told you!" Edward said exasperatedly.

"Did you?" Grace asked sceptically.

Edward rubbed his temples and looked at her, getting thoroughly annoyed with her at that moment. He understood why though; the evil whispering in the back of her head was making her have serious trust issues. "Yes," he said. "And there is nothing wrong! Why does there have to be something wrong?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes…" Grace said quietly.

"Well you must be looking in a mirror or something because there is nothing wrong!" Edward groaned.

"It's fine," Grace said bluntly. "I understand why you don't trust me."

Edward blinked, looking at her carefully. "Grace, I do trust you… There's just nothing wrong…"

Grace ignored him and gripped her fingers into her arms again. "I wouldn't trust me either."

"Grace…" The girl ignored him again, digging her nails into her skin harder. "Grace, what are you doing?"

Grace blinked and let go of her arms quickly. "Nothing."

Not believing her, Edward moved over to her and took hold of her arm.

"W-what are you doing?" Grace asked.

Edward ignored her and rolled her sleeve up. "What are these marks?" he asked, looking at the scars up her wrist.

Grace pulled her arm away quickly. "It's nothing."

"They don't look like nothing!" Edward said, blinking as Grace looked up at him scared. "Why do you look so scared?" She looked away from him so he sighed. "Grace… Why did you do it…?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone else…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

With Lily taking a nap and the teenagers distracting themselves, Arthur and Alfred had disappeared to their bedroom. Alfred locked the door behind them after Melinda and Marco said goodbye to go on their date. He turned the lock and listened as the front door opened and shut another time, glancing out of the window at Edward who was walking up the street towards his home.

Not entirely in the right frame of mind at that moment, Arthur rushed up to Alfred and pressed him against the door. He kissed the taller man fiercely, wrapping his legs around his waist as her flipped them and got pressed to the door. Alfred made the kiss rougher, working his tongue into the smaller man's mouth and making him moan softly.

A tumblr started as they moved from the door and started to near enough rip the clothes from each other's bodies, before falling onto the bed; Arthur on top of Alfred. Hands started to roam over torsos as they started to kiss again, Arthur tweaking Alfred's nipples before massaging his shoulders.

Alfred moaned and panted, feeling Arthur kissing along his jaw to his ear.

"Are you going to lie down and take it," Arthur smirked. "Or are you going to fight me for it?"

Alfred _smirked_ and breathed heavily. "Fight."

Soon, a battle waged on between them as they attacked their sweet spots with hands and mouths until it got to the point that they had started to grind against each other. Alfred grabbed Arthur by the back of the head and kissed him roughly, Arthur kissing him back the same as a battle for dominance began. When Alfred managed to flip them and pin Arthur to the bed, the Brit started to struggle against him.

"Why resist?" Alfred whispered against his ear.

"I'm not going to give up that easily," Arthur replied. Alfred _smirked_ more and sucked behind Arthur's ear, causing him to moan loudly. He started to nip and lick, smirking more as Arthur submitted to him. Once Arthur was a panting mess, Alfred leaned over and put a condom on, waiting for a moment before pushing into Arthur. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he paused before pulling back and thrusting back in roughly. He started to bang him hard into the mattress making Arthur shout out his name in pure bliss. He almost screamed as Alfred started to ram against his prostate, not lasting too much longer before he came. Alfred thrust a few more times before cumming too, both panting hard and watching their sweat mingle on their skin.

Alfred pulled out of the smaller man and got off of the bed, disposing the condom before flopping next to him and smiling as Arthur snuggled against him.

"I love you, Alfred," he said, resting his head on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Arthur," Alfred smiled, kissing his head. "Always."

They both shivered as a breeze came through the window so put on some pyjamas before laying back on the bed again in each other's embrace.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Neither knew how long they had been laying there, but both of their eyes opened wide in the darkness as they heard a scream.

It sounded like Melinda so they both rushed to the door, unlocking it and looking around. They heard her panicked voice crying for help in Grace's room, rushing over and seeing the older girl holding her sister.

Grace was convulsing slightly in her sister's arms, the older girl holding Grace's wrist which was bleeding heavily.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, rushing over and helping to start heal Grace with Melinda.

"I walked in and she was cutting herself!" Melinda sobbed. "She jumped and cut into her radial artery!"

They shifted so Alfred could hold Grace, meaning that they could heal her quicker. Alfred looked down at his bleeding child and kissed her forehead, smoothing away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Shhh," he said. "Just stay calm."

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry…" she stuttered before blacking out from the blood loss. Alfred held her tighter, watching as the two green eyed nations healed her finally. Grace's now healed hand clutched at Alfred's shirt, the American shifting her so she could lay on her bed. She continued to hold him, so he laid down with her and smoothed her hair, trying to give some comfort to her in her sleep.

Melinda walked over slightly and picked up the bloody knife that had been discarded onto the floor, looking over at Arthur who held his hand out. She passed over to the knife, moving out of the room with him to wash her hands of the blood. She looked as Arthur joined her after getting rid of the knife, rubbing her hands on a towel before moving to her bedroom.

"Melinda," he said quietly, following her. "This isn't your fault, you know that right?"

Melinda turned and looked up at him, tearing up. "I just wish there was something I could do…"

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her cry against his chest. "We all do, baby," he said softly, kissing her head.

"S-She's g-going t-to d-die…" she sobbed.

"We can help save her," Arthur said, looking out of Melinda's window. "You can help save her."

"But how?"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: BIG AMAZINGLY AWESOME APOLOGY GUYS! I am so so so sorry for such a long delay on this! I really am! I was side tracked with the demented nature of Danger Days, and then the all new story which is the sequel to Bump In The Night, IN THE SHADOWS! I hope you have enjoyed the 69**__**th**__** chapter of this story and the compulsory smut for the innuendo. Also, the girls just have no luck do they? Poor old Grace. How will things turn out next?**_


	70. Calling All The Monsters

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy**_

_**Calling All The Monsters**_

After the incidents on their birthday, the girls grew further apart than ever. Grace was slowly losing more of herself to her dark side after nearly killing herself, the dark side slipping into control subtly on occasion and making sly comments that hurt Melinda. This in turn helped create a rift between them, Melinda soon finding herself unable to be in the same room as her sister unless they were forced to.

The months drifted on and soon they found themselves at the end of Autumn, Halloween. Arthur and Alfred were already downstairs; Alfred working in the living room on his computer whilst Arthur got the girls' lunches together.

The girls, on the other hand, were upstairs putting together the finishing touches to the costumes in their bedrooms.

Grace, on par with her dark side for the first time, had opted for the darker costume choice. She was wearing a long, thin black dress with lacy sleeves, her hair under a cap as she put on a long black wig. She sat in front of her mirror and put on pale foundation, putting on dark eye liner and eye shadow, then some black lipstick before grabbing her school back and hurrying downstairs.

Melinda, on the other hand, had taken a different route. She had put on a white t-shirt with a red dress pulled over the top of it that reached down to just above her knees. She had knee length white and red stripy socks on, with red boots. She tied a red cap around her shoulders, adjusting the hood slightly and smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She then grabbed her bag and joined everyone downstairs.

When the girls walked into the living room, Alfred looked up at the pair and whistled in a amusement.

"Hello…" he said, looking at Grace who smirked and gave him time to think. "Mortisha Addams? Why?"

"I felt like it."

"And Little Red Riding Hood," Alfred chuckled. "How fitting."

Melinda grinned and looked around at Arthur when he walked into the room and handed over their lunches.

"Wow," he said. "It's like night and day."

"Like always," Melinda muttered, putting her lunch into her bag. Grace glared at Melinda and stuffed her lunch into her bag.

"Thanks. I like to be a bit different."

"Yeah, it's totally different," Melinda said, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Better than being plain."

"GIRLS."

"Sorry, Daddy," Grace said, glancing at him.

"What's gotten into you two recently?" Arthur asked.

Melinda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Only one of us has got something in them in it's not recent."

The room fell silent as soon as Melinda spoke those words, Grace glaring death at her sister before storming out of the house. Melinda rubbed her face and sighed, Arthur moving over to her and rubbing her arms softly.

"I'll see you later," Melinda said sadly.

"See you later…" Arthur said, worrying as she teleported out of the house.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melinda smiled as she ran over to the group, grinning at each of their costumes. They all looked at her, smiling yet getting confused as to why Grace wasn't with her.

"Hey," she grinned.

"Hi, Red," Edward smiled. "Where's Grace?"

Before Melinda could answer, they heard a scoff and footsteps behind her; looking back to see Grace walking towards them.

"Being lazy again, I see," she sneered, Melinda choosing to ignore her to spare an argument for once. "You look good, Ed." Grace said, smiling at him as if Melinda didn't exist.

"Uh, thanks…" Edward said, feeling a little awkward as he glanced at Dona, Clare and Charlotte who all looked as confused as he felt. They all looked at Melinda as she and Marco started to talk, grinning a little at the subject.

"I have to disappear later," she said, smiling at the confused look on Marco's face.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're not doing amphitheatre again are you?" Charlotte asked, grinning as Melinda nodded.

"Yep!" she grinned. "I have to help set up though because this year's special."

"Give us a preview!" Dona grinned.

"Nope, that'll ruin the surprise," Melinda smiled. "Although, I have come up with an idea for our media project."

"Really? What's that?" Dona asked, knowing that their project was a music video.

"_The Heart Never Lies_," Melinda smiled. "It's got piano, guitar, bass, drums, vocals. It's perfect."

"I love that song!" Clare and Dona grinned.

"That's awesome!" Edward grinned, Grace quietly nodding beside him. They all looked up as the bell rang, sighing before walking to class.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Being a part of the stage crew, Edward left with Melinda shortly after their second lesson to set up the stage and lighting for the amphitheatre that day, leaving the group to discuss what could be happening. They all knew that Melinda normally themed her costume if she had to do a performance, but with it being Halloween they had no idea what it could be. Little Red Riding Hood was normally stalked by a wolf, so she could be singing _Hungry Like The Wolf_, but then surely she'd be dressed as a wolf?

Before they could get too confused, the bell rang and they were told to head towards the Sports Hall. From outside, they could hear lots of spooky noises and evil maniacal laughter. Marco was the first to get a look inside because of his height, grinning as he described it to the girls.

It was dark inside, but there were green and purple lights illuminating the room with a soft, eerie glow. Grave stones and cob webs circled the outer areas of the hall, skeletons and over decorations hung up making it look truly terrifying.

"Wow, they've gone all out this year," Charlotte said, sticking close to the others so that they could all sit together. She chuckled as Clare took her video camera out before looking up at the front as their teacher stepped up to a microphone.

"Settle down!" Mrs Millet laughed, looking at all of the students and grinning. "I know you're all distracted by the decor but hopefully you're full attention will be on the special act we have lined up today! In a first for this small assembly we've had the entire Performing Arts department working together. So, please put your hands together for Melinda Kirkland-Jones and the Year 11 dance class!"

Cheers erupted through the hall as Melinda moved into position as Mrs Millet took the microphone out of the way. She had a small smirk on her face as she seemed to get into character and the dancers crowded around her as the music started, all of them dressed as different creatures.

"_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters, callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters. Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_," she started to sing, the group watching eagerly. "_Heart thumps and you jump, comin' down with goosebumps! You dared to go there! I'ma I'ma get you so scared! We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to! Eh eh_! _You stayed in too late to be getting afraid. This scene's extreme… I I I I'ma get you so scared! We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to. Eh eh. Gonna get your body shakin', wishin' you could just awaken. Here we go… Tonight all the monsters gonna dance. We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're comin' to get ya! If you're only dreaming why can I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance. We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya!_"

The other's watched and clapped along, impressed as Melinda danced along with the dance class. None of them noticed as Grace froze.

"**Why aren't you up there dancing, Grace?**" asked Dark Grace, a smirk on her thin lips. Grace gasped and blinked, trying to focus on Melinda's performance rather than the taunting.

"_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters, callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters! You hide or you try… Kiss tomorrow goodbye! We thrill to your chill… B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out! We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to. Eh eh_," Melinda continued.

"**Tomorrow's a little too soon but that song has a nice set of lyrics, doesn't it?**"

"_We might just bite underneath the moonlight; more fun if you run! I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'. We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to. Ehh ehh._"

"**I enjoy it when people run**," Dark Grace smirked, starting to cackle. "**It **_**is**_** more fun**."

"_Gonna get your body shakin', wishin' you could just awaken! Here we go… Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're comin' to get ya! If you're only dreaming why can I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya! Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters, callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_"

"**What's wrong Grace? Still not wanting to face the truth?**"

"Shut up…" Grace muttered, unable to be heard over the volume of the music. She kept her eyes on Melinda as her sister looked at the 'monsters' surrounding her as though Little Red Riding Hood was the one in control of them all along.

"_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head… Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire…_"

"**Hmm… Arson… That's something we haven't done yet…**" Dark Grace smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Grace screamed, still unable to be heard.

"_Gonna get your body shakin', wishin' you could just awaken," Melinda sang, hitting larger notes than ever on the last part of the song. "Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!We're comin' to get ya! If you're only dreaming why can I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya! Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye. We're comin' to get you…_"

Cheers erupted through the hall once more as the performance ended, no one paying attention as Grace curled up and put her head in her hands.

"**Shouldn't I be the one who's telling you to shut up?**" Dark Grace sneered. "**Seeing as I have majority rule over your body, I could make it so you never spoke again. But I'm not that cruel.**" She smirked more as Grace curled up more. "**Unless you want me to be cruel… You'd definitely deserve it, wouldn't you. You're better off not talking; you can't say anything right anyway so why bother? Bothering only makes things worse… But you know something that makes it better? Action… and you know the one I mean.**"

The rest of the group hurried over to Melinda and Edward when they were let out, Grace remaining on the floor. Clare looked at her for a moment before putting her hand on her shoulder carefully.

"Grace?"

The girl looked up at her, slightly scared as Dark Grace spoke again.

"**All this pain and one outlet. You're causing everyone pain just by being here. Clare for example; she can see everything you have done and everything you'll ever do.**"

"Grace, what's wrong?"

"**Think of everything you've done and what you're capable of, look at what you're forcing her to see.**"

Grace's breath caught in her throat and she ran from the building, leaving the other's to watch her run and then looked at Clare who had winced and held her head. Melinda prised herself away from Marco and hurried over to her, watching Clare change as she looked up at her. Clare made a quick excuse and ran off too, Melinda watching her go before the other's said their goodbye's and left too. She rubbed her arm and sighed, teleporting back to the house.

When she got back, Alfred was the first to go to her. Lily had already been put down for her nap, but he'd seen Grace upset and she had refused to talk to him. Melinda looked at him for a moment longer before walking upstairs and going to Grace's room. She knocked on the door tentatively, then walked inside.

"Go away!" Grace shouted, sitting bolt upright on her bed and glaring at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Grace, why did you run away earlier…?" Melinda asked, ignoring the screams for the time being.

"FUCK OFF!" Grace screamed, getting off of her bed and running from her room. She shoved Melinda out of the way as she ran downstairs and out of the front door, Melinda wincing as she hit the wall. She winced again as the front door slammed shut, not looking at Alfred as he hurried upstairs to see what had happened.

"Melinda?"

"I'm going to sit in the back garden, Dad," Melinda said, brushing herself off as she stood. She kissed his cheek as she walked past, but Alfred was still worried about them. He sighed softly, going back downstairs himself and flopping onto the sofa. He put a cushion over his face, groaning into it as he tried to figure out what it was he was supposed to do. He didn't look up or change as the front door opened once more, listening as a briefcase was put down and coat was hung up.

"Alfred?" came Arthur's voice from the doorway. Alfred heard his footsteps come closer until a new pressure was added to the sofa. He blinked slightly to adjust to the new light as the cushion was peeled from his face, his eyes focusing on Arthur's worried expression. "Love, what's wrong? Why are you smothering yourself?"

"Because I'm a useless dad," Alfred replied. Arthur looked at him carefully before smoothing his hair and kissing his forehead.

"You are not useless," he said. "What's brought this back again?"

"Grace came in in hysterics and wouldn't talk to me, so I got Mel to ask but then I heard Grace scream at her and storm out… Mel was on the floor against the wall so I guess she got pushed. I could see how hurt she looked but I couldn't do anything… I couldn't go after Grace, Mel went outside into the garden but I couldn't go to her… So I stayed in the middle for Lily…"

"You did the right thing though," Arthur said, smiling softly. "I would have done the same." Alfred sighed as he sat up, Arthur kissing his cheek this time and rubbing his thigh. "Now that I'm here, why don't we sort this out together?" Alfred nodded, so he smiled and squeezed his knee. "You find Grace and I'll find Melinda."

Grace proved to be the easiest to find, which surprised Alfred as he thought he would have to travel all over London for her. He had started to walk around the streets, looking around at the local park and the different areas until he finally spotted her leaning on a railing and looking into the Thames; standing at the same spot they had dumped the bodies of the people she had murdered. With some convincing, she finally smiled a little and started to walk home with him only to gasp and grab his hand, dragging him slightly as she started to run back to the house; hearing a scream in the back of her head that sounded a lot like Melinda.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Following Alfred's directions, Arthur had walked into the back garden in search of his eldest daughter only to find that she wasn't there. He looked around every little area he knew about, even behind the rose bushes, but still there was no sign of Melinda. He looked around at the looming dark trees of the woods behind him, clicking his fingers and summoning a torch to him before flicking it on and walking in.

"Melinda?" he called, giving a moment before calling her name again in a hope that she might reply. He tread carefully through the trees, jumping every so often as a twig snapped beneath his foot. Pointing his torch around, he looked in a southerly direction as he thought he heard a shout.

"HELP!" he heard Melinda scream, another scream following just after a loud howl. Panic setting in in his maternal side, Arthur ran in the direction of the scream listening as it got louder. Finally, he broke into a clearing and watched as a creature he couldn't name ran off into the trees.

"Mel!" he said, hurrying over and dropping to his knees beside her. She looked up at him, panting and weak. She had a large bite mark on her leg, scratches along her stomach that were bleeding heavily.

"M-mum…" she said, swallowing thickly. Arthur hushed her softly, smoothing her hair as he started to heal her wounds. As soon as she was all healed, he helped her sit up; holding her close as she hugged him. "I don't even know what it was…"

"Well, it wasn't poisonous so we have something to be thankful for," Arthur said, kissing her head as he picked her up. "Maybe you shouldn't have dressed like Little Red Riding Hood… You keep attracting wolves…"

Melinda chuckled a little and rest her head on his shoulder, her leg still a bit numb from being bitten. "I know…"

"Why did you come out here?" Arthur asked, carrying her back out of the woods.

"I was out in the garden and I heard a scream…" Melinda said. "I couldn't place it but it was familiar… Then I heard a howl and more screaming so I ran to help… It was a trap though…"

"Why did you go into the garden though?"

"To save Dad some trouble," Melinda sighed. "I thought if he thought I was okay in the garden and there to look after Lily he'd go after Grace… I take it he didn't then…"

Arthur shook his head. "No… Alfred's not entirely confident in his abilities as a parent at the moment… So, we all need to help him as much as we can because Grace's… situation… has gotten him worried and upset… As well as the fact that you seem to be angry all the time…."

Melinda looked down. "I'm sorry…" she said. "She just gives me comments and looks and just winds me up so badly… I try though… It's why I leave to calm down…" She looked up again as Arthur kissed her head, seeing him looking at her delicately.

"It's going to be okay," he smiled, carrying her back into the house. They both looked around as Grace and Alfred hurried over to them, the girls looking at each other.

"Mel…" Grace said, tearing up.

Arthur set Melinda down on her feet again, Alfred shifting as she walked over and hugged her sister close. Grace gripped at her shirt, crying a little, so Melinda held her tighter.

"I'm sorry," they both said, looking at each other and laughing a little. Arthur smiled up at Alfred, leaning against him as he put his arm around him. He looked up however as a knocking happened on the door, smiling as the first of that years trick-or-treaters made their appearance.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It soon started to get dark through the city, but that didn't deter the trick-or-treaters from coming out for sweets. Melinda had connected her laptop to the TV so Lily could watch some funny videos easily, deciding that she would show them her performance from earlier as Clare had uploaded it onto Youtube.

Alfred got up from his seat when the door knocked again, opening it and giving the group of children the sweets that they had asked for. Unfortunately, they had just run out.

"Uh oh…"

Arthur looked around when he heard Alfred speak, getting up and going to check on him. "What's wrong?"

"We've ran out of candy…" Alfred said. "I'm gonna head out and get some more!"

"You bloody ate some while I was at work, didn't you?" Arthur sighed.

"Lily did too!" Alfred said, grabbing his wallet before rushing out the front door.

"IT WAS DADDY'S IDEA!" Lily shouted, folding her arms and making the others chuckle at her.

Alfred put his hands into his jacket pocket as he walked through the streets down to the small sweet shop nearby. He looked up at the noisy pub as he walked past it, getting a few looks from some of the rowdy drunks outside. He sped up his pace a little, walking into the shop and buying a large packet of sweets before putting them into his inside jacket pocket and walking back out onto the streets.

Walking past the pub once more, he was suddenly more aware that the group of men had started to follow him. He sped up his pace more again, only to be jumped and grabbed from behind.

"OW!" he shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Before he could do anymore, he was slammed against a wall in an alleyway and beaten to a bloody pulp. He could hear the words 'fag' and 'gay' getting shouted at him, but he couldn't do anything to stop them. Finally, once he was spitting out blood, the thugs let him collapse onto the floor; laughing as they walked back to the pub for more drinks.

Alfred blinked through the blood and bruises on his face, supporting himself on a wall as he got back up and limped through the streets to get home. Trick-or-treaters grinned at him as he limped passed, all of them thinking that he was wearing a very realistic costume. Finally, he got to the house, collapsing onto the front porch and managing to knock on the door a couple of times weakly before passing out.

Melinda got up from the floor as it was her turn to answer the door, gasping as she saw Alfred on the floor. "Dad…" she muttered, kneeling down and making sure he wasn't pulling a prank on them. "MUM!"

Arthur looked to the doorway then Lily who was looking around curiously. "Stay there, baby," he said, walking to the door with Grace who had ran out and shouted too. "Alfred…" he said, kneeling beside him and pulling him gently onto his lap. He started to carefully pat his face, avoiding the cuts and bruises he had. Slowly, Alfred opened his eyes, but he was barely awake. "Alfred, what happened?"

"I was walking back from the shop... and this group of idiots dragged me into... an alley and started beating me up... I couldn't do anything... and they kept saying stuff like fag and gay... and then they walked away and left me…"

"Where the fuck are they," Grace said, her voice slightly deeper from anger. "I'll rip their pathetic bodies limb from fucking limb!"

"No you won't…" Alfred said, blacking out again. Arthur started to heal him there and then, letting Melinda take Grace into the living room to help calm her down. Once Alfred was healed, Arthur helped him get upstairs and put him into bed; holding him closely as the American started to shake. He was asleep still, but Arthur had never in his life seen him looks so small and terrified. It made his heart hurt to see him like this, all because of some homophobic morons. He looked around as the door opened, seeing Lily peak into their bedroom.

"Mummy?" she said quietly, looking up at him. "What happened? Why was Daddy hurt?"

Arthur got up and picked her up, carrying her to the bed and sitting down with her on his lap. "Well, there are some really horrible people out there that think people like Mummy and Daddy should be allowed to be together because they think it's wrong."

"But you love each other so why's it wrong?" Lily asked, confused.

"Because Mummy and Daddy are both boys," Arthur said sadly.

Lily looked between them, still confused but she didn't know what to ask that would make it all make sense. Her mother was a boy and so was her father, that didn't mean that they couldn't love each other. She had seen they loved each other so why would anyone want to stop that? "Will Daddy be okay though?"

"He should be fine," Arthur smiled. "A little shaken but nothing one of your hugs can't fix."

"And your kisses!"

"Yeah," Arthur chuckled, kissing her head. "Now, go on; go get ready for bed."

"Okay Mummy," Lily smiled, kissing his cheek and hopping down from his lap to run to her bedroom. Arthur smiled softly and laid down next to Alfred, holding him closely and kissing his temple to help sooth him.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Grace stormed to her bedroom after Melinda had tried to calm her, trying to stop the muttering in the back of her head. She went to get changed for bed, but couldn't as the voice got louder.

"**So you're going to go to bed like a good girl while those fuckers that beat seven pounds of shit out of your Dad are still probably getting pissed at the pub?**"

"Yep," Grace replied.

"**You don't want revenge?**" Dark Grace asked.

"Of course," Grace admitted. "But I'm not going to do anything."

"**Have you forgotten how good it feels to inflict pain on those who deserve it?**"

"I never knew that feeling."

"**Of course you did, it wasn't just me feeling it last year,**" Dark Grace argued, smirking as Grace froze. "**What's the harm in just scaring them a little.**"

"There's no point trying to convince me."

"**Just have a little fun. Don't make do something you'll regret.**"

"Like what?" Grace asked, gasping as she lost control of her body and fell into darkness.

Now in totally control, Dark Grace looked around the bedroom and started to put on some dark clothing. She looked around as Melinda opened the bedroom door.

"Grace?"

"Sorry, Honey, but Grace is out," Dark Grace sneered. "Care to leave a message?"

"Let Grace come back," Melinda snapped.

"Nah," Dark Grace smirked. "I'm going to get a little revenge."

She disappeared before Melinda could do anything more than frown, leaving her to rub her face before teleporting after her. She could see her heading towards the pub, so ran after her and grabbed her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Dark Grace screamed, breaking free of Melinda's grip and rounding on her.

"Stopping you!"

"WHY?"

"Because it isn't right!" Melinda shouted. "They hurt Dad but that doesn't mean you should hurt them! It won't take back what's happened!"

"An eye for an eye, Melinda!" Dark Grace hissed.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind," Melinda said.

"Exactly," Dark Grace grinned maliciously. "If they don't like what they see then they might as well not see at all!"

"Idiot! It solves nothing! Now come home!" Melinda shouted, grabbing her and pulling her back again.

"NO!" Dark Grace screeched, throwing Melinda against the wall and making her smash her skull against the concrete. "This is the last time you are going to interfere in my plans," she said, pulling a knife from her pocket. She crouched down and started to slice along her dazed sister's arms and legs getting at areas that would bleed her out slowly. With one final stab to the stomach, Dark Grace smirked darkly and stood. She went to go back to the pub, but before she could Melinda managed to send her crashing into their living room loud enough to shock Grace back and for Arthur and Alfred to come running downstairs to her.

Arthur looked at Grace as she rolled onto her back, his eyes widening as he knelt beside her. "Grace what are you doing down here?" he asked carefully.

"And why are you covered in blood?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Grace asked, blinking a few time before her mind caught up. Before she could say anything, a knocking happened on the front door so Arthur went to open it, Alfred shifting to pick Lily up as she had wandered downstairs because of the noise.

Marco stood at the front door holding a dressed up Sirena who was smiling and holding her sweet bag up.

"Hello you two," Arthur smiled. "My, Sirena, you look scary!"

The little girl giggled and smiled happily. "Thanks, Uncle Awthur! We saw someone sleeping on the stweet! Well… they looked like they were sleeping but it's a silly place to take a nap."

"Did you see who it was?" Grace asked, her breath quickening.

"No, but they were just past the pub down the road," Marco said. "We thought it best to come here instead of go over to them in case they were drunk and violent."

"No… No-no-no-no-no!" Grace said. "No… Mel! Melinda stopped my dark side from attacking those guys at the pub but She wanted to make sure Melinda wouldn't interfere again…"

"Are you saying that was Melinda by the pub?" Marco asked.

"Alfred, stay with the toddlers," Arthur said. "Marco, take me to where you saw her. Now."

"I'm going too!" Grace said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Everyone nearly gagged when they found Melinda.

She was laying face down in a pool of blood, her pale skin paler than normal and covered in blood. She was barely breathing, so Arthur rushed over to her and started to heal her. Grace watched him, having a mini mental breakdown as she looked at Melinda. She looked dead. She looked as though she had just been murdered by the sister she had finally started to trust again.

"Grace, I need your help!" Arthur said, breaking her from her thoughts. "Mel's lost too much blood, you have to replace it…"

Grace gulped and nodded, silently helping Arthur heal Mel by replacing all of the blood she'd lost. Arthur picked Melinda up once she was healed and passed her over to Marco, telling him to run her home quickly before turning to Grace who was still on the floor poking the blood tentatively with her finger.

"Grace…" he said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder and clicking the fingers on the other hand to clear away the blood. Grace jumped and looked up at him, nodding slowly before walking back home with him. "She'll be okay, you know."

"She's not going to go near me anymore…" Grace said. "I basically killed her…"

"She will go near you, Grace," Arthur said. "I promise."

Grace nodded, but in the back of her head she could hear Dark Grace cackling and whispering.

"**You've seriously fucked up now.**"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Sorry for such a long delay again but I hope this epic long chapter makes up for it! Anyways, NO BITCHING ABOUT THE SONG! IT MAY BE FROM A.N.T. FARM BUT I LIKE IT! XD But anyways, who hates Dark Grace! *raises hands* Hate her but she's a vital part and deserves the hate for a story needs a antagonist (which this story seems to be full of). Anyway, another update shall happen soon I hope! It's half term next week so I get Saturday through to the following Monday off of college so updates ahoy!**_


	71. Anywhere But Here

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy One**_

_**Anywhere But Here**_

Grace fell silent as she got into the house, the impact of what her Dark side had done sinking in hard and deep. She couldn't forgive herself for letting her take over and letting her do all of that to Melinda. She could never remember seeing Melinda that pale, and the only other time she could remember seeing that much blood around her sister was when William first attacked her.

Alfred was sat in the living room having cleaned Melinda and put her into bed when Marco had brought her back and took Sirena home. He looked up when Grace and Arthur came in, getting up from his seat and walking over to them. Grace looked at him nervously before muttering about getting in the shower and heading upstairs.

"I cleaned Mel off and put her into bed," Alfred said, turning his attention back to Arthur when he heard the shower running.

"Good," Arthur said, smoothing Alfred's arm a little as he felt him shaking a little still. "It's not been a very good night, has it?"

"Not really," Alfred said. "I don't care that I got mugged though now… Mel and Grace need support…"

"Don't forget to give yourself time to heal too," Arthur said, kissing his cheek but knowing that Alfred had already made his mind up.

"Mel didn't wake up anytime when Marco brought her back," Alfred said, remembering. "I'm not sure if she has now or not but…"

"I'll go and check on her in a sec," Arthur replied, smiling a little. "You go check Grace."

"Of course," he said, nodding his head and listening as the water turned off. "She looked ready to collapse…"

"She's in shock," Arthur said. "I understand what she may be feeling because of that time I went black in the forest and found I'd sliced your hand open…"

"Don't go back there," Alfred said, smoothing Arthur's cheek as the Briton's expression saddened. "I know it wasn't you and Melinda knows it wasn't Grace. We've just got to remind Grace that."

Arthur nodded. "Go on then," he said. "Grace is usually done by now."

Alfred nodded too, walking up the large staircase behind Arthur and watching him walk into Melinda's room. He carried on up the corridor and knocked on Grace's bedroom door lightly.

"Yeah…" he heard her mumbling.

"You okay?" he asked, opening the door and looking inside. She didn't reply so he walked into the room and sat on her bed, looking at her as she hugged her knees under her chin. Her hair was still damp from her shower, the strands that had stuck together falling forwards and obscuring her face slightly. "Grace?"

"I can't get it out of my head…" she muttered. "Today… I'm getting worse… I never mean to do any of the things that happen but they always do… I nearly killed a 13th person tonight, Dad… 17th if Mel hadn't have stopped her from going after the guys at the pub… No… More than that… She would have slaughtered the entire pub to find out who went after you, just for shits and giggles though… I know it's not me doing it, but it's still with my hands and I'm aware of what's happening… I just get locked away and I can't stop anything…"

Alfred put his arm around her and held her close, rocking her slightly. "We'll figure it all out," he promised. "It'll all be okay in the end. You'll see. Sometimes you've got to go through the storm to find the sunshine."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur opened Melinda's bedroom door quietly and looked inside, smiling softly at his sleeping daughter and sitting on her bed. She turned over and faced him, smiling a little as he smoothed her hair softly. But then she started to wince.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, continuing to stroke her hair softly as she opened her eyes slightly. He blinked as he saw the colour in them flicking between green and blue, but held her face gently and kissed her forehead. "It's your body, Melinda. You decide what happens to it. I believe in you."

"It's part of me though…" Melinda said after taking a deep breath.

"Where do you want to be?"

"Here and there…" she said. "I need to go back but I don't want to be alone…"

"This is your decision," Arthur said. "Go where you feel right."

"D-do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"I'd do anything for you, Melinda."

"Want to tell Dad then quick?"

Arthur nodded and got up quickly, walking to Grace's room and peaking his head inside. "I'm going to be a little while; I'm going to Atlantis with Melinda."

"What?" Alfred asked, looking up at him in confusion. "Why are you going to Atlantis?"

"Melinda needs to go there and she doesn't want to be alone," he said, smiling a bit. "She wants me to go with her."

"Oh, of course," Alfred smiled. "Go, and keep safe."

Arthur nodded and smiled, hurrying back to Melinda's room and seeing her sitting up carefully. He sat beside her and helped her, smiling as she held his hand and took a deep breath. He blinked slightly as their surroundings changed in an instant.

They were now sat in the centre of large stone throne room, right next to a large circular pond which held a whole variety of fish that Arthur couldn't put a name too. He looked out of the window, somehow seeing a clear blue sky and sunshine pouring through the glassless windows. Arthur looked up as an elderly walked over to them, seeing blue patterns on his skin that he had seen on Melinda before she managed to hide them.

He was more surprised when Melinda started to talk in Atlantean to him.

"_Sorry…_" she said. "_This is my mother and I didn't want to come alone…_" She smiled as he smiled and nodded, watching him hold his hand out to Arthur.

Arthur took the man's hand and shook it. "Hello," he said, letting go as the man nodded again and walked away allowing him to continue looking around at the strange architecture of the interior of the building they were in.

"This is the main palace," Melinda explained, rolling her trouser legs up and putting her feet into the water, chuckling as some of the friendly fishes swam around her feet. She giggled a little as strange furry animal barked and ran over, jumping onto her lap. Arthur smiled softly and shifted closer to her as she stroked the animal. "Normally, the king would be sat over there," Melinda said, nodding to the large grand thrown on the other side of the room. "But I think he's bust at the moment."

"It's very decadent," Arthur smiled.

"Yeah," Melinda said, smiling as the animal sniffed at Arthur then hopped onto his lap. "It's kind of like a puppy," she giggled. "He's very friendly."

Arthur stroked it softly, smiling. "It's cute."

Melinda giggled again as it made a happy noise. "He likes you."

Chuckling softly, Arthur scratched what he assumed was a sweet spot for the animal, smiling as it's tail started to wag quicker and it nuzzled against his stomach.

"He's really taken to you!" Melinda smiled.

"Can I keep it?" Arthur grinned, winking jokingly at her.

"You won't let an actual puppy into the house!" she laughed, Arthur laughing too. He was surprised by how very serine it was; he had been expecting to see a giant mess what with the legends of the city's sinking. He thought it would be a total area of destruction, not this. It was calm and peaceful. "It's calming, isn't it?" Melinda smiled.

"It is," Arthur replied.

Melinda smiled, then looked around as someone brought food over that she had seen before but it would be nothing Arthur knew of, judging by the expression on his face as he looked at the plates. He remained silent until the man had left the room before looking at Melinda.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he exclaimed.

"That's a little bit of sea food," Melinda said, pointing at one half of his plate. "That's their fruit," she said, pointing at the other. "Trust me, it's really nice. That one," she pointed to a strange purple object, "is like a shrimp. So you break it and eat from the head area." She smiled and showed him what to do, Arthur copying her and tasting the food; getting a slight surprise at how good the taste actually was.

"Wow," he said, smiling and eating more. "It's good!"

Melinda smiled and finished her food, looking around as a boy walked into the room. He took no notice of them though, rushing over to the throne and grabbing something before running out again. Arthur looked at her in confusion, noticing that she was smiling.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was the prince," Melinda explained. "And he seemed to have forgotten something. Again. He's smart and kind, but kind of forgetful. His sister's nice too; they're twins like Grace and I and they're the same age. Everyone I've met has been really kind. They know a fair few languages so it was interesting on the day I first came here and got shown around. They showed up and started trying to figure out what language I was able to speak and got a surprise by how many I knew. But they knew them too so it shouldn't have been that surprising…" She paused and smiled as Arthur chuckled. "They got a bit of a surprise when they found I was 13 too, and ended up fighting, but the princess kind of kicked his backside." Melinda looked at her feet as Arthur chuckled again, watching the fishes swim around her. "I, uh, kind of come here a lot," she confessed. "You know when I get mad and go to my room? I come here…"

"Really?" Arthur smiled.

Melinda nodded. "Either here or the museum. Mostly the museum, but it's nice and calming here."

"I understand," Arthur smiled.

"I feel a lot better now," Melinda grinned. "I'm definitely going to sleep for a while when we get back though." Arthur nodded and smiled at her, so she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming here with me, Mum."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled, kissing her forehead. He looked down as the puppy-thing barked and licked his cheek before running away, laughing and holding Melinda's hand as she teleported them back home. She dried her feet off quickly, flopping into bed as she became instantly tired. Arthur smiled and smoothed her hair, kissing her head again as she fell asleep. "Goodnight, Melinda."

"Night, Mummy," she mumbled, smiling in her sleep.

Arthur smiled softly and went to his bedroom, opening the door quietly in case Alfred had gone to bed already. He blinked when he saw Alfred pacing around the room, the American jumping as he realised that Arthur had come into the room.

"Sorry, Love," he said. "Did I scare you?"

"A little…" Alfred replied. "Yeah…"

"Sorry… Why were you pacing?"

"N-no reason…" Alfred said, getting into bed at the foot of the bed and crawling up under the covers to the pillows; he stayed under the covers though.

Arthur walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back a little to reveal his head, looking at him in concern. "Alfred?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… How… What was Atlantis like?"

"It's nice," Arthur said. "The food is kind of odd but it was surprisingly tasty."

"Grace kept having a look," Alfred said. "She said it was beautiful."

Arthur nodded his head. "It was."

"The only problem was she was getting quite jealous…" Alfred said, going quiet.

"Go on," Arthur said, sitting on the bed beside him.

"She said she was getting worse and said she 'just wanted to go already'…" Alfred said, Arthur blinking in surprise. "She basically told me she just wants to die now… I'm still not in the best frame of mind myself so I just didn't know what to say… I can't help but feel like this is my fault… It was cos I got mugged that triggered all of this this time…"

Arthur held his face and made him look at him, a serious look in his eyes. "Alfred, you can't control the actions of other people, so getting mugged isn't your fault. As for Grace…"

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

"If I am completely honest, neither do I…"

Alfred sighed heavily. "Let's just get to sleep… We've got to get Lily an actual bed tomorrow…"

Arthur nodded and wrapped his arms around Alfred as the American shifted against him, closing his eyes and holding him close as he had done when he was younger. He knew that Alfred was still shaken, feeling it in the way he held him back; it felt like he was trying to protect him as well as get protected. He kissed the top of his head and hummed softly until they had both fallen asleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred really didn't have a good night's sleep that evening; his mind being plagued with nightmares. He woke at 4am, looking around at the darkness and wanting to shrink. He looked at Arthur, the man sleeping peacefully and unaware of anything going on around him. With a silent sigh, Alfred pulled away from him and wandered out of the bedroom. He felt like a child and really didn't want to be a burden to Arthur in that way anymore. He should be able to cope with nightmares, but as it seemed he still struggled.

He grabbed some clean clothes from the washing machine and quickly ironed out all of the creases before putting on a long sleeved shirt with a t-shirt over the top and pair of jeans.

Looking at the time, he realised that he had been wandering around for 4 hours, so put the kettle on ready to boil for Arthur's tea and made himself some toast. He sat at the table and started to eat, listening as he heard a shift upstairs.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, waking to a cold bed and feeling instantly worried. It wasn't like Alfred to just get up and leave him in bed, especially at 8 in the morning. He would normally cling to him and cuddle, wanting to stay in bed all day and ignore the world.

He got out of bed quickly and put on some clothes, heading out of the bedroom and spotting Lily stood at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning, Lily."

Lily turned around and smiled at him brightly. "Mummy!" she smiled, holding onto him as he picked her up and carried her downstairs with him.

"Did you have a good last sleep in a cot?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" Lily giggled, looking into the kitchen and frowning. She saw Alfred sat at the table, rubbing his face. He looked unwell, jumping as the kettle boiled. "Daddy's up early and why's he jumpy?"

"Why don't you play in the living room for a little bit while I talk to Daddy for a moment?" Arthur smiled, setting her down. He went into the kitchen, looking at Alfred carefully as he looked up at him.

"H-hey, A-Arthur."

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, staying standing for the moment.

"Nothing, Arthur," Alfred sighed. "I boiled the kettle for you."

"Thank you, but the tea can wait."

"I… I had another nightmare and kinda got up at 4..." Alfred said.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother to me," Arthur said.

"Ha… That's a first," Alfred chuckled.

"You know I never meant any of that," Arthur said, smiling softly.

Alfred stood up and moved over to him, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. "You mean all the throttling was just an act?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Of course," Arthur replied, chuckling as he looked up at him.

"I'll let you have your tea now," Alfred smiled.

"As long as you're okay," Arthur said, closing his eyes for a moment as Alfred kissed him softly.

"I'm better now," the American smiled.

"Okay," Arthur smiled, moving to the counter and making himself and Grace some tea as he heard her moving upstairs. Alfred sat down at the table again, smiling more as Lily ran over and climbed up onto Alfred's lap.

"Hello, Baby!" he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

Lily smiled up at him and giggled. "You look happier, Daddy!"

"I am," Alfred smiled, looking up slightly and watching Grace walk towards the kitchen. "And it seems that everyone's up except Melinda for once!" He looked at Arthur. "I take it it's because you two went to Atlantis?"

"Probably," Arthur said, sitting down and sipping his tea.

"Mel and Mummy went to Atlantis?" Lily exclaimed. "I want to go!"

"Maybe Mel will take you one day," Alfred smiled, kissing her head and smiling at Grace as she sat down with her tea. "We're getting Lily a bed today, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Grace said, sipping her tea. "I need to get out of the house for a while."

Arthur smiled at Lily as she started to bounce on Alfred's lap. "Why don't we go get you washed and dressed?" he asked. "Then we can get you that bed."

Lily nodded excitedly, jumping down from her father's lap and holding Arthur's hand. They went back upstairs and into the bathroom, Arthur running her a bath before helping her out of her pyjamas and putting her in the warm water. Lily giggled and splashed in the water as Arthur washed her hair, Arthur chuckling and using a towel to stop himself from getting wet. When she was clean, Arthur picked her out of the water and wrapped the towel around her, drying her quickly to keep her warm before carrying her to her bedroom and picking out some clothes. He helped her dress, putting her into a dungaree dress with some tights and a long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Okay, go back to Daddy while I get sorted," Arthur smiled, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Lily nodded and walked to the stairs, climbing down until she saw Alfred sat at the bottom putting his trainers on. She smiled and jumped down onto his back.

"Daddy!" she giggled, crawling over his shoulder and flopping onto his lap. She smiled up at him, laughing as he tickled her with a grin on his face. "!"

Alfred chuckled softly and sat her on the stairs, kneeling in front of her and putting her shoes on for her. Lily giggled again, hugging Alfred when he was finished and picked her up.

"Pretty as a princess," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Everyone ready?" Arthur asked, walking downstairs. They looked around as Grace left the kitchen, noticing she was wearing darker clothes than she normally would have done. "Yes? Let's go then."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As they walked around the bed store, Lily only had eyes for one bed. She pointed it out straight away, testing it when Arthur set her down and finding it incredibly comfy. They made her look around more though, but she was set on that bed.

Grace got bored have way through looking, playing with her nails in a way that openly showed how bored she was getting. She sighed and sat on a bed, looking up as Alfred walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?" he asked, getting confused and a little irritated. His nerves were still on edge as they were out in public, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt again.

"If everything is okay."

Alfred sighed. "And I asked what do you mean?" he said. "Has anything happened?" he asked, stopping and sighing again. "You know what, never mind. I never get a straight answer anyway…" He walked away from her, heading back over to Arthur and Lily who were by a counter paying for the bed. "Are we ready?" he asked, Arthur nodding. He picked up the box that held the flat pack for the bed. "Grace, come on we're going."

Grace got up from the bed and walked over. "Right behind you," she said. "Is that a straight enough answer?"

"Keep up that attitude and you'll be grounded," Alfred snapped. "Is that straight enough for _you_."

"As an arrow…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As soon as they got home again, Grace stormed straight to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She locked herself in and put on one of the most violent videogames she had, starting to slaughter anything that got in her characters path; friend or foe.

Arthur and Lily went to Melinda's room to check on her, seeing that she was still sleeping soundly. They looked into Lily's room, watching as Alfred dismantled the cot and put it to the side. He started to put together Lily's new bed, the little girl noticing how sad he looked.

"What's wrong with Daddy, Mummy?" she whispered to Arthur.

"I don't know, Baby…"

"Ha!"

They both looked into the room, smiling a little as Alfred was grinning at finishing Lily's bed.

"Are you finished?" Arthur smiled.

"Uh huh!" Alfred grinned.

"I love it, Daddy!" Lily smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Honey," he smiled.

Arthur walked over to Alfred as he started to pack away the piece of the cot, the American looking up at him.

"Are you okay, Alfred?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem a little off…"

"It's just... In the shop, Grace was acting weird and just wouldn't give me a straight answer so I just gave up. So she got sarcastic with me and has locked herself in her room probably to sulk and I don't know what to do anymore so I'm just focussing on things to keep me busy because I'm still nervous from last night and everything that's happened and it's just getting to be too much…" Alfred said in one breath. Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder to comfort him as he couldn't think of what to say. "I've just got too much going on in my head and that didn't help me at all… I just need things to keep my focus at the moment… and not things that'll make me feel worse." He stood and held the cot stuff carefully. "Where do you want me to put this? In the attic?"

Arthur nodded and smiled. "You never know," he said. "We may need it again."

Alfred looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Okay." He walked into the hallway and climbed up into the attic.

Lily giggled and walked over to Arthur, smiling up at him as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"Let's keep Daddy distracted!" she smiled. "He's happier when he's distracted!" Arthur nodded, the pair watching as Alfred climbed back down from the attic. The American turned and picked Lily up as she ran over to him, smiling and kissing her head. "I'm gonna beat you at the shooty game on the Wii, Daddy!"

"And we can both beat, Mommy," he chuckled, carrying her downstairs. "There was a time before even Grace and Mel were born that me aged 14 and Mommy aged 4 came to us for a while, and Mommy tried to beat little me at that game and ended up getting him in a headlock."

"If I spent half the amount of time you do on things like this I'd have beaten you," Arthur said, following him.

"I was from a time without that game though!" Alfred grinned.

"Did little you and little Mummy get along?" Lily smiled.

"We did," Arthur smiled, sitting on the living room floor with them.

"Yeah! Little Mommy was very clingy of me!" Alfred smiled. "He was very, very cute too!"

"Awwwwww!" Lily grinned.

"Well, I was only very small and I had to fend fore myself out in the countryside… and the only form of affection I got was from the fairies…"

"Little me was very protective of him," Alfred smiled. "He even took a whack around the head to protect him."

"Really?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, while Mommy was saving me, I was saving him."

"That's cute!" Lily smiled. "You love each other in any time!"

Arthur chuckled. "We do."

"And we always will," Alfred added, smiling.

Lily giggled and looked at Arthur. "I want to know what Daddy was like when he was my age!"

"He was a hyperactive little idiot," Arthur chuckled. "Always reading scary stories so he could get into bed with me."

"Hey!"

"Don't try and deny it!" Arthur grinned. "I know you did it on purpose!"

"I liked staying in your bed. It was always warm and smelled nice and I liked it when you hugged me and nuzzled the top of my head…"

"What else?" Lily smiled.

"He had the biggest sweet tooth I'd ever seen," Arthur chuckled.

"Did not!"

"You still do," Lily laughed.

"Two against one," Arthur grinned.

Alfred smiled and rolled his eyes. "He got a shock when I span my bison."

"You span a bison?" Lily exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes he did," Arthur smiled. "He must have not been too much older than you, Lily."

"3!" Alfred said, grinning cutely.

"Daddy really strong!"

"He is," Arthur smiled.

"What was Mummy like?" Lily asked, Alfred glancing at Arthur who shot him a look that said 'be careful what you say or you'll be sleeping down here for the next week'.

"To me, he was the greatest person in the world. He took care of me, gave me clothes and toys and food. He kept me safe and I always felt it around him. He would read to me and play with me, and every time he came to see me I would run up the street to him and look up at him and he was always the biggest, strongest person I knew. And he still is," Alfred smiled. "He's basically my hero."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Lily cooed, smiling.

"What have you broken, Alfred?" Arthur asked. "You're not normally that big of a brown nose."

"I don't want to sleep on the couch for a week," Alfred smirked jokingly.

"Did you mean it though?" Lily asked.

"Of course I did," Alfred smiled. "Every word."

"Mummy's your hero, but you'll always be mine Daddy," Lily smiled, hugging him back as he hugged her tightly.

Arthur looked round as he saw something in the corner of his eyes, watching as Grace (who had come down for something to eat) stormed back upstairs and slammed her door shut again. Alfred's mood seemed to be snapped apart at the slam, Lily looking up at him and hugging him more.

"Please don't cry, Daddy…" she said, wiping his eyes gently. She glanced at Arthur as he stood up and walked upstairs, turning her focus back to Alfred.

Arthur hurried upstairs and walked along the corridor to Grace's room, knocking on the door but not waiting for her to say so before entering. "Mum?"

"Grace, you need to stop this," Arthur said, sitting next to her when she looked at him confusedly. "I know you can't help her influencing your thoughts but you have to try and fight her… I'm worried for both you and Alfred... You know when you're upset he is and it's starting to get worse. You have to keep fighting because I don't know what he'd be like if we lost you... I don't know what I'd do if we lost you... You're such an important part of this family and if you were to go we might just fall apart... We need you Grace, no matter what she says, we need you." He held her hands as her expression turned stunned. "Promise me, Grace. Promise you'll fight… If not for me or yourself then for Alfred and Edward…"

"I promise," Grace whispered, holding his hands tightly. Arthur smiled and kissed her head.

"Why don't you come down?" he smiled. "I think your father is quite worried about you." Grace nodded, so he helped her up and walked downstairs with her. They went into the living room, smiling a bit at the sight of Lily and Alfred drawing at the coffee table.

"You're so much better than me," Alfred smiled. Lily looked at his drawing and laughed so he poked her tongue out at him. "Don't laugh at my sucky drawing, Lily!"

Grace sat down awkwardly, the pair smiling at her before looking at Arthur as he walked over.

"What are you two drawing?" he asked.

"A cat but it looks like a racoon," Alfred said.

"I drew a bunny!"

Arthur chuckled, Alfred glancing at Grace as she curled up away from them in the armchair.

"I should have stayed in my room," he heard her mutter, looking down at his drawing before getting up. The others looked at her and then him, Lily frowning.

"E-Excuse me…" he said, walking out of the house.

"Daddy…" Lily called out, looking at Grace and frowning. "Why do you keep upsetting Daddy?"

Arthur closed his eyes. "Lily…"

"I don't know," Grace snapped, looking at the little girl coldly. "Maybe because Daddy's found a new favourite and I don't like it." She slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the sentence was out of her mouth, her expression softening slightly.

The damage was already done though.

Lily teared up and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut and curling under her covers. Arthur looked at Grace for a moment before hurrying after the little girl.

Grace curled up in the armchair, putting her head on her knees; wanting to disappear.

"Grace?"

The girl looked up and saw a very tired looking Melinda stood in the doorway, looking at her.

"Mel…"

"Why did you say that to Lily…?" Melinda asked. "She's not even 3 yet… Of course Dad would give her attention…"

"I didn't…"

Melinda sighed softly. "I'll be right back…" she said, turning and walking upstairs. She went to Lily's room, standing in the doorway and watching as Arthur rocked the crying toddler. He hummed softly to her, smoothing her hair as she fell asleep. He held her close, looking up at Melinda.

"I'm sorry I've only just got up," she whispered. "I'll look after Lily and watch Grace… I think you may need to bring Dad home…"

"If that's what you want to do," Arthur said.

"It's what I need to do," Melinda replied. She walked over and carefully took Lily from him. "Go bring him home… I think he's at the museum." Arthur nodded and ran to go to the museum. Melinda kissed Lily's head and placed her in her new bed, going downstairs again and looking in on Grace.

"Lily's asleep," she said, looking at Grace.

"Well whoopee fucking doo," she snapped, standing up. "Did she cry herself to sleep? Like I do? Because she better fucking get used to it because that's all she has to look the fuck forward to!"

"Grace, calm down…" Melinda said, moving closer to her.

"Why?" Grace smirked. "It's all becoming one big blur now! She, me, her, I… It's all one thing now."

"_Mum, grab Dad and get home now… Grace has gone hulk again…_"

"Grace? Mel?"

"_And Lily's just walked in…_"

Melinda turned and looked at Lily, seeing her stood on the stairs, looking in at them. "Go upstairs, Lily."

"What's wrong with Grace?" Lily asked.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Grace smirked darkly. "Let her stay and play, Mel!"

"Lily, go. Now!"

"But she's being bad again!"

"I'm not bad," Grace said, over acting. "Just tragically misunderstood." She started to cackle, Lily's eyes widening a little.

"Lily!"

"No!"

"She's has potential that one," Grace smirked, moving over to her. Lily looked up at her, scared. "You've got a bright spark in your eyes. Don't let anyone push you around or you'll end up like Grace."

Melinda ran over and pulled Grace away from her, Lily heading upstairs a little but in the place that she could see what was happening. Grace turned and shoved Melinda away, glaring at her as she hit the floor. She pulled her up again, holding her throat tightly. Melinda gasped for breath, trying to get her off when she heard the door open and Arthur and Alfred rush inside. Grace's grip tightened to the point that all air was cut off and she blacked out, not breathing. Alfred grabbed Grace and pulled her away, the girl collapsing against him as she changed back.

"Dad…" she muttered, looking up at him as he held her close. They watched as Arthur resuscitated Melinda, the oldest girl groaning and holding her head. She looked at the stairs and noticed Lily wasn't there anymore.

"Lily…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When Grace had started to strangle Melinda, Lily had ran off in fear. She knew she wouldn't be able to help her sister, so ran away. Crying, she crawled behind the rose bushes and hid herself. She couldn't stop crying, shaking as she curled up on the ground.

She looked up as she felt a light tapping on her shoulder, sitting up as she saw Tink floating around her.

"Hi, Tink…" she said, sniffing slightly. Tink tilted her head to ask what the matter was. "Grace hurt Mel again and Daddy keeps getting sad… Mummy's always putting on a brave face but I know he's sad too… I'm scared they're all going to go…" The fairy held Lily's cheek, shaking her head. She started to make funny faces to cheer her up, but the little girl just couldn't smile. They both looked up as two bunnies hopped over to them.

"They had another baby?" one asked, a British accent showing.

"What's your name?" the other asked Lily, this one with an American accent.

"L-Lily…" she replied, crying still. They both hopped over to her, nuzzling against her.

"Don't cry, Lily… I'm Vincent," the British rabbit said.

"I'm Kyle," the other said, nuzzling under her chin. "Why are you sad?"

"B-because G-Grace hurt M-Mel again... and D-Daddy keeps getting upset... and M-Mummy…" Lily sobbed. Vincent looked at Tink and flicked his ears to say 'go get Arthur'. The fairy nodded and flew away, leaving the rabbits to try and calm Lily down. Lily giggled a little as Kyle's nuzzling started to tickle her, Kyle smiling and nuzzling her more. "You're like my Daddy," she smiled. "And you're like my Mummy!"

"You could say that," Vincent smiled.

"We have been told," Kyle grinned.

"There you are, Lily!"

They all looked up as Arthur and Alfred rushed over, the Englishman picking up his daughter and holding her close. He brushed her off and kissed her head.

"You've gotten all muddy now," he smiled, kissing her head again. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"Sorry…" she said, wiping her eyes.

Alfred bent down and stroked the rabbits. "Thanks for finding her," he smiled.

"No problem," Kyle grinned.

"Do you want to come in?" Arthur smiled, holding Lily close to him still.

"No, we've left the kits," Vincent said, smiling. "We'll visit again though!"

"Thank you for finding her," Arthur smiled.

"Our pleasure," they both said before hopping away.

Arthur looked at the little girl in his arms and kissed her head a few times. "Let's go read a story in your room and you can go sleep after this long day?" Lily nodded, holding onto him before waving to Alfred when Arthur carried her inside.

Alfred stayed outside for a little longer, smiling up at sky and taking in a deep breath. "What next?"

_**Notes:**_

_**Long old chapter for you guys! I would have had this updated last night but distractions happened… Anyways, more drama for the girls and what many have been waiting for VINCENT AND KYLE! The next update should be in a few days! Review and stuff! Laters!**_


	72. Birthday Presents and Little Surprises

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy Two**_

_**Birthday Presents and Little Surprises**_

Things had calmed down moderately after the incidents of the previous days, and for once Melinda was looking forward to a quiet day in November. It was the second day of the month, and that meant that it was Marco's sixteenth birthday. Since their trip to San Francisco, the pair had agreed that they would wait to have sex until they were both sixteen; and that had led to a promise of it being on Marco's birthday.

After getting ready, Melinda collected her other present for Marco and went down to the kitchen to leave a note for her sleeping parents. However, Grace was sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"Could you tell Mum and Dad I'm going to Marco's for a bit if they're up before I get back?" she asked, looking in on her sister. The other girl nodded and grinned, her mouth full of toast at that moment. Melinda chuckled and shook her head, heading to the front door and walking out into the streets. It took her roughly 15 minutes to get to the Spanish-Italian home, and she walked up to the front door quickly to knock on the door and wait. She smiled as the door opened, Antonio smiling welcomingly to her.

"Buenos días, Melinda," he smiled.

"Let the girl in then!" came Lovino's voice from inside, a small giggle sounding from Sirena. Antonio chuckled and moved aside, holding the door open for her and smiling as she walked inside.

"Hello," Melinda smiled as she walked into the living room, looking at the family. Marco was sat on the floor nearby with a grin on his face, wrapping paper surrounding him as well as a pile of opened presents. Sirena was playing with a balloon that said 16 TODAY on it, but it was the only one in the room, so Melinda assumed it was blown up simply to entertain her. She smiled more as she looked at Marco, holding out her own present to him. "Happy birthday."

Standing up, Marco walked over to her and took the gift, smiling as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Peeling back the paper, he opened it and grinned at the gift Melinda had got him. It was to do with his favourite football team, and it was signed by some of the best players. "Thank you!" he said, pulling her into a tight hug. Melinda laughed and hugged him back.

"You're welcome," she said, kissing his cheek and smiling up at him brightly. "So, are we going out now?"

Marco grinned and nodded, before looking at his parents. "If that's okay?"

"You're 16 now," Antonio smiled. "You can do what you like now… within reason."

"If you come home drunk I'll kick the crap out of you," Lovino said.

Marco laughed and held his hands up. "Okay!"

"Bye bye!" Sirena giggled, waving at them. Antonio and Lovino laughed as she did it, Marco chuckling and taking hold of Melinda's hand.

"I won't be gone too long," said the boy, leading Melinda from the house as she waved back to Sirena. They waited until they were outside before Melinda held his hand more securely and transported them to a quiet chamber in the far section of the main palace in Atlantis.

Looking around in awe, Marco grinned brightly as his eyes scanned over every little detail inside and outside before the resting on Melinda's form locking the chamber door. With a light smirk forming on his features, he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. When he felt Melinda lean back against him, Marco dipped his head down slightly and nuzzled against her neck.

"Can I have my other present now please?" he asked, smirking softly against her skin.

"Of course," Melinda smiled, turning in his arms and _grinning_ up at him. "Go sit on the bed."

Marco nodded and did as he was told, settling on the surprisingly soft and comfy bed. His eyes never left Melinda, watching her every move as she moved closer to him. She kept a distance away, her hands tracing up her body to unbutton the purple plaid shirt she had put on that morning. Marco held his breath slight as he looked her at her thin form, watching the shirt fall to the floor to leave Melinda's torso only covered by a thin blue bra. Soon, his eyes followed her hands once more as they moved to her jeans; watching as she unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down. She slipped out of them, now leaving herself in her underwear and the knee high Converses that Marco had asked for her to wear in San Francisco.

Finally remembering to breath, Marco watched as Melinda sauntered over to him; shifting back onto the bed to get a little more comfortable. His hands rested on her waist as the girl straddled his lap, Melinda leaning down by his ear.

"Want another taste of that treat I gave you in San Fran?" she asked, Marco needing no other cue than to nod. Melinda pulled back and smirked seductively, moving her hips and giving Marco a lap dance. The boy watched her, his breath shortening slightly. He watched her until he simply couldn't take anymore, flipping them and pinning her to the bed. Melinda gasped slightly and looked up at him, watching as his eyes darkened with lust. Marco dipped his head down and kissed along her neck, nibbling behind her ear as he reached the spot that was oh so sensitive to the girl. Melinda closed her eyes and moaned, holding onto him as he abused the spot. He soon returned to her lips, nipping at her bottom lip softly in a demand for entrance. Melinda opened her mouth willingly, moaning softly into Marco's mouth as the boy slipped his tongue into hers and played with her tongue. She could feel her skin erupting in goosebumps as his calloused hands ran along her body, looking up at him almost numbly as he pulled back.

"¿Estás bien, mi amor?" he asked, running his hands over her bra. Melinda nodded and pulled his shirt off, breathing deeply as her back arched when Marco ran his finger down her chest and unclasped her bra. He threw the bra aside and lent down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Sucking softly, he flicked his tongue over the nub before moving onto the other breast and repeating the actions. Melinda moaned, her hands reaching down to remove Marco's trousers. Marco helped her get rid of his trousers, before smirking up at her. "As much as I love these Converses, I think they have to go," he said, running his hands down her thighs to the shoes and pulling the zips down. He removed the shoes, keeping his eyes on Melinda's expression as she hummed her approval.

"I guess these will too?" she asked, motioning to her underwear.

"Definitely," Marco smirked. Melinda lifted her hips and allowed Marco to slowly pull her underwear away. She watched as he took off his own, _smirking_ slightly as she looked at his erect member. "What?" he asked, a little self-conscious.

"You're so damn hot," Melinda grinned.

"Then what does that make you?" Marco asked, his voice slightly deeper as he leant over her once more.

"Aroused and ready."

Marco smirked and kissed her deeply before pulling away to rummage through the pockets of his discarded trousers. Melinda watched as he opened the condom packet, wondering whether Grace's prediction when they were eight would come true. She smiled as Marco fumbled for a second, but the boy managed to put the condom on himself before moving onto the bed again and settling between Melinda's legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked, positioning himself.

"Uh huh," Melinda said, nodding and bracing herself. Marco pushed into her slowly, Melinda wincing slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he muttered in her ear, only stopping once he was fully inside of her.

"It's okay," Melinda said, tilting her head as he started to kiss her jaw. She breathed deeply, adjusting to the feeling of him being inside of her. "M-move." Marco looked at her for a moment before obliging, setting a slow pace as she winced more. Soon, the pain subsided into pleasure and Melinda felt that she could take more. "More," she gasped.

"H-huh?" Marco asked.

"It feels good, Marco," she moaned. "Faster~!"

Marco groaned at the tone of her voice, speeding up at her command. Melinda wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to thrust into her as deep as he could. She couldn't help the breathy moans of his name that escaped her lips, crying out as he hit a sensitive area inside of her. They both moaned, getting closer and closer until they both finally reached their orgasms. They rode it out together, Marco eventually slumping over Melinda slightly and leaning on his elbows to keep from crushing her. Melinda was panting softly, shuddering slightly as Marco pulled out of her and flopped beside her. She turned onto her side and snuggled up against him, Marco smiling and pulling away for a moment to get rid of the condom before getting back into place and pulling a cover over them.

"I love you," Melinda smiled, pressing her entire body against his side.

"I love you too," Marco replied, keeping his arm around her and kissing her head.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Unaware of what their daughter was doing, but aware of where she was supposed to be, Alfred and Arthur continued on with their days as they were meant to. Because it was the weekend, Grace was still home too meaning that Alfred had an extra pair of hands to look after Lily with for once.

After a trip to the museum, Alfred set Lily down for a nap in her new bed and watched for a moment as Grace grabbed her jacket again and left to go visit Edward. He rubbed his head slightly before changing into some sweats and heading downstairs to do his work out. He took his time for once, enjoying the solitude and soft music that he had started to play in the background. After he had finished, Alfred turned the music off and got himself a drink; rehydrating himself before heading upstairs and getting in the shower. Washing himself quickly, he got out and dried off; deciding that he would just rest in his boxers for a little while.

During the time that Alfred was resting, Arthur had finished work and had made his way home. The British man pulled up in their driveway, getting out of his car and taking his things back into the house. He was surprised by how quiet it was, so shut the front door and went upstairs to investigate.

Entering the main bedroom, Arthur looked at Alfred's resting form on the bed and smiled softly; walking over to sit beside him on the bed and smooth his hair softly. Feeling Arthur's presence, Alfred opened his eyes and looked up at him; a grin forming on his face.

"Have you had a good day?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Alfred replied. "I took Lily and Grace to the museum. Lily kind of found the red and blue coats in the Americas section and I had to explain it to her... But she was alright and I got her a little treat from the gift shop."

"Awwww," Arthur said, drawing light circles on Alfred's chest. "Why don't we do something to cheer you up a bit while the kids are out?"

"Let's," Alfred smirked, pulling the Briton down so that their lips pressed together. Arthur eagerly kissed him back, shifting slightly to straddle the American as Alfred's hands travelled over his body to remove his clothes. Only when Arthur was being divested of his underwear did he remove Alfred's, moaning softly as they rubbed against each other. Arthur leant down and kissed Alfred again, deeper this time as he thread his fingers into his hair and trapped Nantucket. Alfred moaned into his mouth, shuddering slightly as Arthur stroked the length of the stubborn piece of hair.

Soon, he couldn't take any more so flipped them to switch their positions. Now on top, Alfred leant down and started to kiss and nip at Arthur's neck; the Brit moaning and tilting his head to give him more room. He held onto Alfred's shoulders as he started to pay attention to the area behind his ears, groaning and wriggling as a finger was suddenly pressed into him.

"No?" Alfred asked.

"Yes!"

Alfred, though confused, pushed another few fingers into him; prepping and scissoring him as Arthur squirmed and panted under his touch. He pulled his fingers out again, looking down at Arthur and gulping at the sight.

The Brit was flushed and panting, a light sprinkling of sweat already on his skin. His expression was one of complete and utter submission, his legs spreading more to open himself up to Alfred.

No other thought went through Alfred's mind at that moment other than to push into Arthur and make love to him until he couldn't speak properly.

So, he pushed in to the hilt.

Arthur moaned at the feeling of Alfred filling him up so completely, panting and groaning as he started to move. He cried out as his prostate was struck instantly, clinging onto Alfred as the American sped his pace up slightly. Running his hands over his husband's torso, Arthur took the time to look at every little dip and curve; moaning his name as it was the only thing he could pronounce in that heated moment.

Both knew they were getting close, but knew that they could still enjoy the moment that they were having. Arthur hummed and moaned, still mostly incoherent; wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck to bring him that much closer. Alfred could feel Arthur's hot breath by his ear, so tilted his head slightly as started to worship the skin of his neck once more. He felt Arthur's legs wrap around his waist next, so (continuing to kiss his neck) ran his hands up and down Arthur's thighs; rubbing and massaging his hips as he rocked into him faster.

Arthur gasped when he felt Alfred release into him, the sensation of his warm juices covering his insides causing him to cum too. Both of them were panting, relishing in the afterglow until it started to fade and they realised what had just happened.

Arthur looked up at Alfred silently, watching as the American looked down at his member which was still inside of the Brit.

"I was hoping I was wrong," Arthur said. "But judging by your expression I'm not…"

"No condom…" Alfred said.

Arthur smiled softly at him, smoothing his hand over his cheek. "It doesn't necessarily mean that I'm pregnant though, Love."

Alfred nodded and pulled out of him, Arthur shuddering slightly and snuggling against him as the American laid beside him.

"I wouldn't mind if you were pregnant…" Alfred said after a silent moment. "Of course it would be your choice and everything but if you were…"

"My choice?" asked Arthur, looking up at him curiously.

"If you'd keep it," Alfred said, shrugging slightly.

Arthur looked up at him, genuinely surprised by what he had just said. "I could never get an abortion!" he said. "Besides, I'm male. Pregnancy isn't really a typical thing, is it? So, I'd be hard pushed to be able to find a way for a man to have an abortion."

"True," Alfred chuckled, wrapping his arms around him.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Lying in bed for a little while longer, the boys soon got themselves dressed. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle softly at Alfred's behaviour; the American suddenly being extra cuddly and gentle with him at the idea of him being pregnant once more.

Grace was the first twin home; she instantly saw the change in behaviour but decided that it was better to wait for her sister to return before delving into theories and questions. So, she simple sat in the living room with them, reading one of her encyclopaedias again; a Science one as they had a mock exam in the next week.

Everyone looked up as Melinda came back into the house, noticing that she had a bright smile on her face and a healthy glow around her. She walked into the living room, sitting on an arm chair with an expression growing on her face that suggested that she was chewing on her words.

"What's the matter, Mel?" Alfred asked, turning his head to look at her more as it was currently resting on Arthur's lap.

"Uh…" Melinda stuttered, caught off guard slightly. Grace looked at her sister, her eyes widening slightly and a grin forming on her face.

"_You went through with it?_" she thought to her. Melinda nodded slightly, taking a deep breath.

"I… You see…"

"Melinda?" asked Arthur, starting to get worried. Alfred sat up properly, looking at his eldest daughter in concern.

"Marco and I… had sex today…" Melinda finally said.

Arthur and Alfred fell silent, both glancing at each other and thinking. Finally, Arthur looked at Melinda and took a deep breath.

"Were you safe?"

"Yes."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay then."

Melinda blinked at how simple it had turned out. "So… You're not mad about Marco and I then…?"

"You're sixteen, Mel," Alfred smiled.

"We've already given you two our blessings so those questions were all I needed to ask," Arthur smiled. Melinda smiled and hugged them both, kissing their cheeks before sitting down again.

"Now, it's my turn," Grace said, setting her book down.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked. "You didn't have sex with Ed while you were out, did you? Cos he's not legal is he?"

"You could go on the Pedo List, Grace," Melinda said.

"No!" Grace said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, since I came in I've been watching Mum and Dad. You two have been really… Well, I can only describe it as cuddly… You know, like Dad putting his hands on your stomach and stuff…"

"Are you pregnant, Mum?" Melinda asked, looking at them in surprise.

The pair glanced at each other before looking at their daughters.

"We don't know yet," Arthur finally said.

"He may be," Alfred said. "Well, I hope he is."

"Awwww!" the girls cooed, making their parents chuckle.

"So we could be expecting a brother or sister in a few months?" Melinda asked, smiling brightly.

"Maybe," Alfred chuckled.

"Awesome!" both girls grinned, before yawning suddenly at the same time.

"Twins," Arthur smirked, chuckling.

The girls rolled their eyes and went over to their parents, kissing their cheeks before heading upstairs with smiles on their faces; excited at the possible news they had just received.

Alfred watched them before turning back to Arthur and holding him close again. Arthur chuckled softly as he felt Alfred's hands on his stomach again, hoping along with everyone else that he was indeed pregnant once more.

_**Notes:**_

_**So, after such a delay thanks to my friend's birthday present, SHERlocked, who was actually expecting any of that? I remember that Marco had got himself a fan-girl, so was the sex scene what any one was expecting or did it catch you completely off guard?**_

_**And Arthur! Is he or isn't he? I can guarantee that you will find that out in the next chapter!**_

_**Also, I've been updating the FST for this story on Youtube. Some of the videos have been deleted so that sucked, but you can listen and enjoy the new songs too here:**_

http : / / www .youtube .com /playlist? list = PLCEAF6F5F252D165B (no spaces)


	73. Lost

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy Three**_

_**Lost**_

One month was really all it took for Alfred and Arthur to confirm their suspicions. It wasn't until Arthur started to put on some weight again and throw up that he finally got a few tests and discovered that he was indeed pregnant once more.

Everyone in the house was delighted by the news, Lily constantly hugging close to Arthur's small bump whenever she could get the chance. Melinda and Grace were excited too, both constantly saying that because Arthur had a slight bump only one month in that he was going to have a boy.

It was early December; snow already falling and settling on the streets of London in an almost abnormal fashion. Because of the severity of the weather, instead of simply cancelling classes, the girl's school had issued a non-uniform code for the day so the girls were in their bedrooms getting sorted.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Arthur was sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. He smiled as Alfred sat beside him, the American putting his arm around him and rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"You are always so much more affectionate when I'm pregnant," Arthur said, smiling softly and kissing his cheek.

"What?" Alfred smiled. "Can't I show you a little more love?"

"Of course; but not only when I'm pregnant."

Alfred grinned and started to kiss his cheek, planting lots of sweet pecks there and making Arthur laugh. They blinked as the girls ran in and out of the kitchen after grabbing their lunches and calling out that they needed to leave earlier because of the snow, but then laughed and snuggled closer together. They smiled as Lily climbed up onto Arthur's lap, the little girl rubbing Arthur's tummy softly.

"Morning, Little Baby," she said, giving the small bump a quick kiss.

"Aww," Alfred cooed, smiling as Arthur smoothed her hair and kissed her head.

"The baby's going to love you, Lily," he grinned. As Lily giggled, he checked the time and sighed softly. "I have to go now though…"

"Now?" Lily said, pouting up at Arthur sadly.

Alfred chuckled and lifted her from Arthur's lap. "The sooner he goes the sooner he comes back," he grinned.

Lily looked as though she was debating it mentally for a moment before nodding firmly and looking at them. "Okay."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her head then Alfred's cheek. "I'll try not to be late," he said.

"Stay safe," Alfred said. "Those roads are icy."

"I will be, Alfred," Arthur said, kissing him softly on the lips. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"I know," Alfred smiled, watching as Arthur walked away. He looked at Lily and smiled. "So, snowmen?"

"YEAH!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Thankfully for the girls, they managed to get into the school grounds with time to spare despite the snow. Melinda had slipped a few times and ended up holding onto Grace as they walked to keep herself from falling on her backside anymore. Naturally, Grace found it hilarious and continuously teased Melinda until they got to steadier ground.

"Duck!" Melinda yelped, narrowly dodging a snowball thrown by one of the Year Sevens. Grace smirked and grabbed the next snowball that was thrown at them, launching it at the child and purposely just missing him. She laughed as the boy freaked out and ran away, walking inside with Melinda. The pair hurried into the warmth of the classroom to find Charlotte, Dona and Clare were already sat inside at a desk and a computer.

"Hey," Melinda called over to them, taking off her coat as she grabbed a seat.

"Hi," Dona grinned, looking back at the work book for their project. She was making it look presentable, drawing diagrams and all sorts to help boost their grades.

"So, the plan for today?" asked Grace, getting a whack around the back of the head from Melinda as she'd explained it to her four times already.

"Planning, research, practice on Melinda's half," Charlotte said, looking at a list she had made.

"Basically, drawing, singing, watching music videos," Clare said, grinning as she looked over her shoulder. "Easy day!"

Melinda chuckled but soon all the girls jumped and looked around as the boys burst into the room.

"Mother fuckers…" Clare muttered, clutching her chest.

"Jeez…" Dona muttered.

Melinda and Grace got up and walked over to Edward and Marco, the two boys grinning widely and covered in snow.

"Did you lose or get ambushed by a tree?" Grace asked, brushing snow from Edward's hair.

"Actually I won!" Edward said, taking his coat off and grinning more. "Marco got ambushed by a tree."

"I ducked his ball and it must have it the tree hard cos everything went white!" Marco laughed, taking his coat off too and brushing the rest of the snow off of himself.

"And then some ball just flew out of nowhere after this year seven yelled and made the tree get him again!" Edward laughed.

Grace and Melinda froze for a moment before laughing hysterically, confusing everyone in the room.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Grace threw that ball!" Melinda laughed. "A year seven threw it at her so she threw it back!"

"Awesome!" Edward laughed, hugging Grace close. "She got you without being near you!"

"Takes skill," Marco laughed.

"The paperwork's going to be so boring today," Grace suddenly moaned, bringing everyone down from their last high.

"We did warn you this class wasn't all practical," Edward chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll get Mel to sing for us later," Dona said, smirking as Melinda rolled her eyes.

"You should do a Christmas song next week!" Edward exclaimed. "For the end of term assembly!"

"A good one though," Clare said.

"What have you guys started?" Melinda asked, blushing a little.

"It'd be nice," Marco smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"What about _Santa Baby_?" Grace smirked. "I'm sure I have an outfit like that somewhere."

"Why would you even have something like that?" Charlotte exclaimed, no one paying attention as Marco looked down at Melinda and imagined her in the short tight outfit.

"Uncle Kiku gives me it."

"Please don't encourage him," Edward sighed, finally noticing the glazed look in Marco's eyes.

"You just want me to wear it, don't you?" Grace smirked.

"No clothes will do just fine," Edward whispered in her ear.

Melinda groaned and covered her ears. "Mute yourselves please, you perverted sons of bitches!" she said. "I do not need to hear that stuff!"

"You have no right to call _us_ perverted, Melinda," Grace said simply, sitting down again with Edward.

Melinda rolled her eyes and disentangled herself from Marco, the boy looking at her confusedly for a moment.

"Mel?"

"I'll be back in a second," the girl said quickly, running out of the classroom quickly. Marco chuckled and shook his head, sitting on the table behind Clare and Charlotte and watching music videos. The group looked around when Melinda returned quicker than they were expecting, the girl now holding an acoustic guitar and wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Practice time!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The dragged on its normal fashion, the kids working on everything they needed to until the boredom simply destroyed every ounce of their concentration. In the end, they watched Melinda play guitar and sing, the girl continually changing songs once she had got bored of practicing the two for their music video project.

Grace had magically conjured her laptop, typing away and getting lost in her digital world but still listening to the calming sounds of Melinda's guitar. The other girls watched with light smirks on their faces, looking at the awed expression on Marco's face as he watched Melinda.

Once her fingers started to go numb, Melinda stopped playing and set the guitar down on the table. A smile formed on her face when Marco blinked, his daze being broken and a sheepish grin forming on his face as she got down from the table.

"Were you listening to me that whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah," Marco replied, rubbing his neck bashfully. "Is that okay?"

"Of course!" laughed Melinda, hugging him tightly around his waist. "It's cute!"

In that one moment, the girls (except for Grace) and Edward looked up when the word cute was mentioned, knowing that something was going to happen.

"I'm not cute," Marco said, blushing faintly.

Melinda smiled and kissed his cheek. "It was totally cute!"

"Mel, I'm not cute."

"You are cute," Melinda smiled.

However, too everyone's surprise, Marco's reaction was not what they were expecting.

In an instant, Marco shoved Melinda away from him. Melinda had no time to even react as she fell backwards into the table she had just been sat on, falling to the ground and scraping her hands.

It took her a little moment, but Melinda looked up at Marco; her eyes filled with shock and hurt. Marco was stood in a state of shock too, only breaking out of it when he saw Melinda get to her feet and grab all her belongings.

"I'm putting this back," she said simply, walking out of the room quickly with her stuff and the guitar and not looking back.

"Mel!" Marco called out, finally finding his voice. He looked around at the others, looking at their shocked expressions.

Grace looked up from her laptop as Melinda fled the room, glancing at Clare as the girl winced.

"She's completely gone," Clare said. "I can't See her anywhere…"

Grace caught up in an instant, quickly rising from her seat and rounding on Marco; the boy looking at her like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"What the fuck is your problem with being called cute?" she snapped, making him back up against the desk he'd shoved her sister against. She poked him hard in the chest, glaring furiously. "If it's because you feel your masculinity is challenged then you are a _fucking idiot_!" she shouted, poking him again. "Melinda was _complimenting_ you and you just pushed her into a fucking table! If you don't go look for her in the next five seconds you'll be losing a very sensitive appendage."

Marco's eyes widened as he practically ran from the room, the other teenagers watching as Grace sat on the table and took some deep breaths to try and calm down. Soon, Marco returned to the room with a sad expression on his face.

"She's not in the school anywhere…" he said.

"Go and look for her elsewhere then!" Charlotte said.

"Where though?"

"Her house?" suggested Edward. "I'd help but I have to walk Emily home…"

Grace looked up and at Edward, sighing before kissing his cheek. "See you," she said, closing her laptop down and sending it home as the other teenagers left her and Marco alone. Marco watched her tentatively, nervous about being alone with her; he knew how angry she could get, about her darkside and what she had done to Melinda. He wasn't keen on repeating that as he wanted to find the older girl and apologize.

"G-Grace?" he finally said, the girl looking around at him once she'd collected her belongings.

"Grab your stuff," she said sharply, watching him run and grab his coat and backpack. "We're going to my house, and if she's not there…"

Marco didn't need to hear the end of that sentence, hurrying from the room with her and out of the school grounds. The pair ran as quickly as they could, slipping occasionally because of the snow, towards the house; Grace running up to the front steps and inside. Alfred looked around, having been sat on the sofa getting through some paperwork, and looked at the fuming expression on Grace's face and the frightened look on Marco's.

"What's going on?" he asked, watching as Grace dumped her bag on the floor.

"Where's Melinda?" Grace asked, looking at her father with all the anxiety anyone could really handle.

"I've not heard her come in…" Alfred said. "I normally hear her if she teleports too."

Grace nodded and ran upstairs, looking carefully in all the rooms as Lily was having a nap before returning downstairs and shaking her head. "She's not here," she said, rubbing her head. "I have an idea where she could be though."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Wiping her eyes, Melinda walked carefully up the steps of the British Museum, the girl looking around as she found solace in the various pieces of world history on display. She wrapped her arms around herself, wincing slightly at the pain in her spine. The museum was warm and quiet, something that she needed at that moment.

She still couldn't believe what had just happened, it all seemed like it had happened to someone else except for the carpet burns on her arms and pain in her back. Never had Marco done anything like that to her, she knew that he had a temper sometimes, but he was normally so happy and mellow that it took a lot for him to actually get angry.

Rubbing her arm, she finally made it into the Egyptology exhibit, looking around at the exhibit before she found a small statue of the god Hathor.

"You have a lot to explain," she muttered to the statue, sitting down on the floor opposite the case holding the statue and putting her head on her knees.

"Melinda?"

Jumping slightly, the girl looked up and to her right, spotting Arthur stood in the entrance of the exhibit. "Mum?" she asked, watching as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work?"

"I got restless and took a break," Arthur smiled, noticing that Melinda seemed unable to smile back. "What's wrong, Baby?" he asked, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her as she sniffed and lent her head on him. "Talk to me."

"I called Marco cute and when I hugged him he shoved me and I fell over," Melinda said, Arthur blinking at her in complete shock.

"What?" he asked, unable to put it together for a moment.

"I hit the table and hurt my back," Melinda muttered, "and I've got carpet burns on my hands and arms… All I said was he was cute and he shoved me…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, suddenly furious at Marco as he finally caught up. "I'm going to castrate that little bastard when I see him next."

Melinda blinked and looked at him. "Mum, no…"

Looking at his daughter, Arthur's gaze softened as he took in her sorry, sad expression.

"Grace may have beaten you to it already," Melinda sniffed, resting her head on his shoulder again. Arthur shifted slightly and smoothed her hair, kissing the top of her head and trying to be as soothing as he could. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Melinda," Arthur replied, smiling as he kissed the top of her head again.

"I'm actually surprised I got found so quick…" Melinda admitted. "I cut everything off in my head…"

Arthur chuckled and hugged her. "If I had known you were missing this is the first place I'd look anyway," he smiled.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not obvious, just predictable."

"Thanks Mum."

Arthur laughed but stopped when he noticed her wince. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still hurt," Melinda said, holding out her hands and showing him the burns. Arthur smiled and put his hands over hers and healed her, making sure to get everything that hurt. Melinda smiled as the pain left her spine too, kissing Arthur's cheek. "Thanks for finding me, Mum."

"I'll always pop up when you need me," Arthur smiled. "It's what Mums do."

"I'm grateful for that," Melinda said, hugging him carefully.

"You're not going to hurt me if you hug me normally," Arthur said, smiling softly. He chuckled as Melinda hugged him normally, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. He looked around however when Melinda froze, spotting Marco stood looking extremely nervous. He walked over to them but looked down, unsure where to start.

"I better get back to work," Arthur said, kissing Melinda's head before looking at Marco threateningly. "I'll see you at home, Mel."

Melinda got up with Arthur and watched him leave before looking at Marco and folding her arms.

"I… I…" Marco said, unable to find the words.

"Why did you shove me away?" Melinda asked. "All I did was call you cute! I was complimenting you! Do you really think that I would say anything to you that I knew hurt you? I tease you sometimes, but you give as good as you get! But this! Why?"

"I-it's my natural reaction," Marco mumbled, surprising Melinda. The girl, though curious, wanted him to tell her in his own time so remained silent. "When the fire happened at the school… Year eight… My Mum and Dad showed up, didn't they… My friends saw them hug me and since then all I've got is gay jokes and abuse…"

"They bullied you?"

"I kept getting comments during rugby like 'cover your arses, Marco's out' and during the trip to Venice… It's why I spent that first amount of time with you before we got together… I didn't want to be alone with them… Edward's the only one that's stuck by me…"

"Why didn't you just tell me this?" Melinda said, moving over to him and putting her hand on his cheek. "You should know I wouldn't do anything like that… I get teased for my singing but I don't let it stop me… My parents are guys too, remember… I'd understand more than anyone…"

"I'm so sorry…" Marco said, finally looking at her. "I never meant to do that to you… I just kept it so quiet for so long I never thought to tell you… I'm sorry…"

Melinda shook her head and hugged him. "You're such an idiot," she mumbled into his shoulder. Marco nodded and hugged her back, holding her tightly and not wanting to let her go.

"M'sorry," he kept mumbling.

"I know," Melinda said, looking up at him. "How did you find me?"

"Grace brought me here…"

"Did she do anything to you?"

"Probably bruised me where she poked me so hard but no…"

Melinda nodded and kissed his cheek. "Let's go," she smiled. "I want to go home."

"Okay," Marco smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Together, they walked out of the museum and out into the cold air again. Melinda made sure that they walked to Marco's house first, the boy looking at the building before turning to her.

"I love you," he said, looking at her earnestly. "I really love you."

"I love you too," Melinda said, smiling up at him. Marco smiled back, leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss; Melinda kissing him back whilst smiling more.

"You should get home," Marco said as he pulled back. "Before you catch another cold."

"Okay," Melinda chuckled, kissing him chastely again before heading off up the street. Marco watched her go for a moment before going inside. Melinda continued to walk home, but because of her poor balance and the snow she ended up falling over. "Damn it…" She looked up as a car pulled up next to her, smiling when the window opened and Arthur popped his head out.

"Want a lift, Mel?"

"Thanks, Mum," Melinda smiled, getting up and into the car. Arthur chuckled and started to drive again. "Me and ice are just natural enemies."

"And your balance was getting better too," Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah, shame the ice had other ideas," Melinda said, looking around as Arthur pulled up in their driveway. "Everything's okay now, by the way."

"Good," Arthur smiled. "Next time he won't be thought."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Melinda smiled, getting out of the car carefully. Arthur got out too, but lost his footing on the snow and slipped. "Mum!"

Luckily, Arthur managed to twist so his hands cushioned his fall. He looked up as Melinda hurried over to him, smiling reassuringly that everything was okay. Both looked round as the front door opened, Alfred and Grace (the girl having left as soon as Marco was inside the museum) looking outside having heard Melinda's shout.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked, watching Alfred walk over quickly and help him up.

"I'm fine," Arthur smiled, taking Alfred's hand and placing it on his stomach. "We're both fine."

"Good," Alfred said, kissing him softly.

Arthur kissed him back for a moment before pulling back. "Inside now," he grinned. "My arse is freezing."

Alfred laughed, picking him up and carrying him inside. Arthur protested slightly, but stopped and smiled when he saw the girls hugging in the hallway. Alfred set him down and smiled, the atmosphere inside the house reaching such happy heights that he dropped down to his knees and started to kiss Arthur's stomach.

"Alfred!" Arthur laughed, hugging the American's head. "Stop!"

Alfred continued for a little bit before grinning up at him.

"You're such an idiot," Arthur smiled softly.

"But you love me for it!"

"I do," Arthur said, pulling him up into a loving kiss.

The girls smiled as they looked at their parents, both agreeing in their heads that things were finally looking brighter.

_**Notes:**_

_**Happy Thursday everyone! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Isn't Marco an odd child? Yes, he kept quiet about being bullied and eventually took it out on Melinda. Poor boy. So, I'm going to be working on another story too as well as this and In The Shadows. This one will be Doctor Who themed, so any fans of that series look out for it soon XD**_


	74. Accidents

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy Four**_

_**Accidents**_

Calm was finally settling over the Kirkland-Jones household it seemed, everything seeming to pass by so quickly. Christmas came and went, Melinda taking pictures and filming as Lily opened her presents and never left Arthur alone; the little girl continuing to nuzzle his stomach at any opportunity.

Along that line, Arthur's bump had increased in size slightly and at their scan Alfred and Arthur had discovered that they were indeed having a baby boy this time. Alfred couldn't even contain his excitement at the news, Arthur laying on the table and watching the grin on his face grow to such an adorable brightness he hadn't seen in a very long time.

The girls had continued with their school work as usual at the same time as getting excited about the growth of their little brother. Media was the one topic that they were really working hard with, as they had to put together a concert with their class to put together their music videos.

It was now early January, a few days back into term time for the twins who were in their bedrooms gathering everything they needed for their first rehearsals of the concert that day. Arthur was in his bedroom getting ready for work, trying to button his suit around his small bump but starting to find it difficult. Alfred was sat working in the living room with Lily who was playing with her dolls house on the floor.

Melinda was the first of the trio to go downstairs, grabbing the lyrics she'd printed off and taking them downstairs to stick into a folder in her bag. She looked round when she went into the kitchen, grabbing her lunch as Arthur came in and grabbed his briefcase. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, Melinda smiling and packing her bag as he walked out of the room and called his goodbyes to everyone. With a final kiss to Lily's head, he left for work starting to look fairly stressed by the whole subject.

Looking at the time, Melinda realised that they were going to be late for school if Grace didn't hurry, but the younger twin ran downstairs with her sheet music and a rushed look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" she said, stuffing everything into her bag as quickly as she could. "She made me oversleep… I really tried… I did!"

"Grace, shut up," Melinda smiled. "I understand. And you do remember that we can both teleport, right? We'll be there in time for register and rehearsals. Besides, this is Ms Loake we're going to see today. Well, Mr Gledall will be there too because of the music stuff but you know what I mean! Even he gets into the classroom later than the latest kid in the class, it'll be fine!"

"Yeah…" Grace said, taking a deep breath and calming down. A smile formed on her face when she was alright again, grabbing her bag and looking at her sister. "Let's go."

Nodding, Melinda teleported with her sister to the theatre, walking inside and spotting the others were already there. Marco walked over to Melinda and put his arm around her, Melinda smiling up at him then poking her tongue out as Clare snapped a picture of them with her camera.

"I was worried," Marco said, ignoring the others. "You're normally the first one here."

"Grace was running late," Melinda smiled. "No big deal."

"Are all the instruments set up?" Charlotte asked, looking around as other members of their media class walked into the theatre and prepared themselves with lyrics and sheet music.

"The guitar's there already," Clare said. "So, Marco's set. Mel has her voice. The drums are being set up and Mr Gledall is bringing the piano in from Music in a bit, so we're almost there."

"Great, so all we have to do is a sound check in a minute," Dona said, nodding her head.

"I'll be up in the sound booth in a bit making sure all the levels are okay," Edward smiled, Grace chuckling a little. They looked around as the piano was pushed into the room, the guys moving to help Mr Gledall get it up onto the stage.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As a treat to keep Lily entertained that day, Alfred had promised her that as soon as his work was finished and sent off he would take her for a drive around London so that she could see all of the sights.

Lily sat up on the sofa next to her father, sitting up on her knees and looking at his screen as he typed away, leaning on his arm and giggling at some of the long silly words she could see him writing.

She could only read a few of the words, but she didn't understand what any of it meant so just leant on her father and waited patiently. Her little grin grew larger when she saw him turn off the device, laughing as Alfred put it down and picked her up above his head.

"Daddy!" she laughed, wriggling in his grip and reaching down to him. Alfred chuckled and stood up, making her go higher into the air.

"You're so high up, baby," he grinned, Lily laughing more and continuing to reach for him.

"Daddy! Stop being silly!" she laughed, grinning brightly and hugging close to him when he finally brought her down to chest height. "You're so silly, Daddy."

"Am I really?" Alfred chuckled, moving over to where the coats were hung up and getting his jacket and her little coat. He set her down and helped her put it on, then put on his jacket, leading her outside after grabbing the car keys. Lily grinned and ran over to the car whilst Alfred locked the front door, brightening even more as Alfred moved her car seat to the front passenger seat instead of its usual spot in the back.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, holding onto him as he lifted her up and buckled her into the seat.

"You get a front row view of everything!" Alfred grinned, Lily clapping her hands.

"Yay!" she cheered, watching as Alfred moved around to the driver's side and got in. He put the key into the ignition, turning the car on and pulling out of their driveway. Giggling, Lily watched as they drove through the city, looking up at different areas that she hadn't seen before. "Can we go over there in a bit?" she asked, pointing over to Big Ben as that was an area Alfred had always told her Arthur worked in.

"Of course," Alfred smiled. "But we have to get through this traffic first."

Nodding, Lily sat back again and looked out of the windows patiently, smiling at every little sight she saw. There were a few times that she pointed during a pause in traffic, seeing someone sleeping on the street. Alfred had to explain to her about why some people didn't have homes like she did, the little girl folding her arms and calling the people who took their homes away stupid.

"It is stupid, Lily," Alfred said. "It's really sad too."

"Yeah…" Lily said. "I hope they find their homes soon though. Stupid people shouldn't take people's homes away…"

They continued around the city, crossing bridges and different roads; Lily pointing and laughing at the London Eyes, saying that she would like to go on it one day. Alfred said he would too, the American admitting that he had never been on it either.

"This is fun, Daddy," Lily said, turning her head and smiling up at him.

"It is isn't it?" Alfred replied, smiling back at her. "Oh! This is where Mommy works!"

"Cool!" Lily grinned, sitting up and looking out of the window.

"We'll come back later if you want," Alfred smiled, Lily nodding and settling again.

Alfred smiled and continued to drive around the city, noticing after a while that Lily had fallen asleep. Smiling softly at the small girl, he turned the car around and started to drive back home, but that entailed having to go back past Arthur's work.

Blinking slightly, Alfred saw an ambulance pulling away from the building. Confused, he pulled up and got his phone out and called Arthur's mobile; when he didn't receive an answer, he got of the car (locking it and making sure Lily was okay) and ran over to the building and into the reception. He went up to the main desk and asked the receptionist what was going on before running back to the car quickly.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Work was really starting to become overwhelming for Arthur. Because of how much time he had taken off from previous incidents or holidays, the people in his office area had started to slack off meaning that there was a lot more work for him to do despite his only days off recently being Christmas and scans.

Starting to get stressed out by each little bit of paper that passed over his desk, Arthur sighed and put his head into his hands. Glancing up, he looked at picture he had on his desk, one of all his family; they were laughing and smiling, all of them seeming to be having a good time in the image. He trailed is finger tips lightly over the glass of the image and smiled a little, raising from his seat and walking from the office to go get himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves.

The building still confused him even though he had worked there since it was first built by his government. He walked around, looking at everything as he went along, getting lost in his own thoughts. He kept trailing back to what he was going to have to do that day to help bring the workload down.

Unfortunately for the pregnant Brit, he didn't realise that he had reached the stairs until he felt the floor disappear from under him. With no time to react, he tumbled down the stairs arse over tit. He gasped as he hit the floor hard, grasping his stomach in shock for a moment.

However, it was only as he sat up did he realise that something was incredibly wrong. Attempting to stand up, Arthur looked down and realised that he was bleeding heavily. Feeling sick with panic, he reached into his pocket and called for an ambulance, stumbling out of the building just as it appeared.

The paramedics rushed over to him, getting him onto a stretcher and putting him into the back of the large vehicle. They gave him oxygen and hooked him up to a monitor, Arthur looking up and noticing that Doctor Riordan was with them. He heard his phone ringing in his pocket, but was losing too much and inevitably passed out.

The ambulance drove straight to the hospital, Doctor Riordan making sure that they took him straight into the surgery area. They did everything that they could and soon Arthur was taken to a room to rest.

It took a little while, but Arthur soon woke up in the silent room. He looked around quickly, then put his hand on his stomach but found that it was flat again. His eyes widening, he looked down and put his other hand over his mouth.

"Oh God…" he muttered, closing his eyes and starting to cry. However, as he clutched at his stomach as if trying to reverse everything that had happened that day, he broke into sobs. Curling up, Arthur lost his breath as he sobbed harder, looking up when he heard a knock on his door. With teary eyes he saw Alfred walk into the room, a look of absolute anxiousness on his features. Before the door shut he could just hear the girls talking in the waiting room, but all he could do was lay there.

Walking over to the bed, Alfred sat down and held him gently. "Oh, Arthur…" he said as the British man clung to him and sobbed harder. "It's okay, I'm here…" he said, kissing the top of his head. "Just let it all out… I will stay with you forever."

At his words, Arthur broke down all over again, Alfred continuing to hold him and mutter soothing words to him. Neither knew just how long it had gone on for, but Arthur soon managed to calm himself down. Alfred wiped away his tears, Arthur unable to do anything except shake and hold his stomach. He watched as Alfred looked at Arthur's stomach and closed his eyes, panicking slightly and holding Alfred's face. The American opened his eyes and looked at him, seeing Arthur looking at him so openly that Alfred could tell he was scared he was angry at him.

"I love you so much, Arthur. Don't ever think that I'm angry about this. Cos I'm not. It wasn't your fault. Believe me."

"I wasn't paying attention… I spaced out and now… and now…" Arthur said, tearing up again.

"Arthur, it's not your fault," Alfred said, wiping his tears away. Arthur sniffed so he kissed him softly on the lips. "I can't leave you alone with anything, can I?" Arthur looked down, so he lifted his face and spoke softly. "Hey… I didn't mean it like that," he said, resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry."

Arthur looked up into Alfred's eyes, seeing most of his emotions on the surface of those pools of blue. "I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur. So, so, much."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be."

"I have to be."

"You. Don't," Alfred said, kissing him to shut him up. "Should I bring the girls in?"

Arthur nodded so he got up and went to the door, opening it and calling out to the girls who all but ran to them and looked in.

"Mummy!" Lily said, running over to him and climbing up onto the bed. She held onto him, Arthur wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. The twins walked in quietly, looking at Alfred who shook his head in answer to the questioning expressions. Both girls looked shocked and saddened, moving to sit beside Arthur's bed.

"Come here, you two," Arthur said, the twins moving and hugging him too.

"I-if you lost the baby…" Lily said quietly. "Can't you just find him again?"

Arthur looked down at Lily, having to take a moment before answering. "I won't be able to find him, Lily…"

"Daddy can help you find him," Lily pressed.

"No, Baby, Daddy can't…"

"Okay, Mummy…"

"I'm so sorry, Baby…" Arthur said, kissing her head.

"It's not your fault, Mummy," Lily muttered, nuzzling him. The twins moved over and hugged Alfred too, noticing his eyes were damp and he was standing too quietly.

Arthur continued to hold onto Lily, watching his family solemnly knowing that everything really had been too good to be true.

_**Notes:**_

**I've noticed that a few of my chapters in my stories have been really depressing lately. I have no idea why because I'm really happy XD**

**Anyways, I hope that you aren't too saddened by this chapter. Poor old Arthur losing his son. Before I'm a shot, I would like to say that this was planned all the way back in October 2011, so you can tell that I am working to a plan :]**

**The next chapter will be set around the concert day which is set at the beginning of February (again, still planned in October) and you can tell once more that I have a cunning plan for this :)**


	75. The Heart Never Lies

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Sixty Five**_

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

Everyone was heartbroken. The loss of the little boy had shaken the family to its very core, each of them dealing with it in their own ways.

Lily was still too young to understand what was going on between the older members of her family, but she could tell that her parents were very upset so kept a smile on her face whenever she was near them to try and help them.

Melinda and Grace were devastated by the loss of their little brother, but they were forced to mourn silently as they still had important work to get done.

Arthur couldn't stop blaming himself for the death of his son; the heartache and pain causing him to become very irritable and depressed. He tried his hardest to get back into work, but ended up just bring dribs and drabs home with him as he couldn't stand to be in the building so soon after the incident.

Unfortunately, Alfred was just as depressed and that just led to the pair bickering and arguing more than they had done in months. Comments would be made, remarks and digs. The whole situation had created a big black cloud over the household and the girls new with things going the way they were it was only a matter of time before one of their parents broke completely and walked out.

It was because of this that Melinda came up with an idea to bring everything back to normal again.

The concert was going to happen at the beginning of February, and the day was getting ever nearer. Neither Arthur nor Alfred was aware of what was happening, as both simply thought the girls were taking their project incredibly serious. They didn't question anything; from the girls leaving at random points on weekends to do rehearsals to the girls coming home late on school days or going in early.

Melinda's plan went as such:

The first song that they had chosen to perform seemed to fit along with their parents almost perfectly, and the pair really needed reminding of what was important to them at that moment in time. As they were unaware of the concert, Melinda (who had been in charge of designing the tickets) had made sure that they looked so inconspicuous that she was able to give a couple to Arthur and Alfred and say that they were to get permission to take them from school at that hour after the kidnaps by PC Stone. The couple would see the concert, hear their message, and hopefully stop their mindless bickering.

On the evening of the concert, Melinda was the only teenager in the girls changing room that was sitting calmly. She watched as the other pottered around trying to get ready, rolling her eyes as Grace finally brought out her make-up kit. She looked around as Clare walked into the room, the girl smiling at them.

"Everything's set up," she said to them. "All the cameras are ready so all we need is you when you're called."

"Awesome," Grace said, putting make-up on herself. "Mum and Dad should be here with Lily soon."

"I can't believe they bought my lie," Melinda said, shaking her head and smiling.

"I can't believe _my_ dad bought that lie!" Dona said, looking at Melinda. "He, Mum and Lukas'll be here soon too. Uncle Toni, Uncle Lovi and Sirena too."

"I'll leave you to get ready then," Clare chuckled, walking out to get back to her camera.

"I'm kind of nervous…" Dona said, twirling her drumsticks between her fingers.

"You'll all be fine," Melinda smiled, sitting still as Grace did her make-up quickly. The younger twin moved on to Dona and did her make-up next, the German-Italian girl still playing with her drumsticks.

"Come on," Grace said. "Let's go mug Marco!"

"Yeah!" laughed Melinda, running from the room and down the corridor to the boys changing rooms. She knocked on the door and waited. "It's Melinda."

"Come in," came Edward's voice, so Melinda opened the door and walked inside. She could see a smirk on Edward's face and noticed that Marco was backing away from her and the other girls. "I told him Grace's plan."

"Ah," Melinda smirked, running over with Dona and grabbing him.

"And this is my cue to go to the sound booth," Edward smirked. "Later guys!"

"TRAITOR!" shouted Marco as Edward ran away, struggling against the girls but inevitably getting a light layer of make-up put on him.

"We need to be on stage like now!" Dona said, letting Marco go and watching him run over to a mirror.

"That doesn't look too bad…" he admitted, looking round as Melinda laughed.

"Come on, idiots," she said, chuckling. "Hey, that could be a band name!"

"What could?"

"Melinda and the Idiots," the girl smirked, getting hit on both arms by Dona and Grace and pinched on her backside by Marco. "Come on."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arriving in the school's main reception, Arthur looked around with Alfred and Lily in confusion. There were so many people there already but surely there wouldn't be so many people there to pick of a group of students.

"Why are there so many people?" Alfred asked, holding Lily up on his shoulders.

"I don't know," Arthur said, showing their tickets to a person who walked over to them. He looked at Alfred confusedly for a moment before following after the person as they led them through the school building and into the large theatre area that they had been seated in when the kids had performed _Romeo and Juliette_ in Year Eight.

"What is going on?" Alfred asked as they sat down in the front row. He looked around and saw people working cameras and lights, then on the stage a woman he could recognise as the girls' media teacher, Ms Loake, walked up to the microphone and started to explain what the evening was about and why they were performing. Both Arthur and Alfred looked down when Lily giggled at their surprised expressions.

"Did you know?" Arthur asked.

"Uh huh!" the little girl smiled. "It was Mel's idea."

"What for?" asked Alfred.

"To cheer you both up," Lily said, smiling sweetly. "They were doing a show anyway and Mel came up with the idea to get you here secretly to give you a nice surprise. You've both been so sad lately, you needed a treat."

"Awww," the both said, looking up at the stage as the group of teenagers walked out. Melinda headed straight for the microphone; the girl glancing at her parents slightly and smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Melinda and as Ms Loake's already explained we'll be doing 2 songs for you tonight," she smiled. "One for our project and another just for fun. So, without further ado, our first song is called The Heart Never Lies."

Alfred and Arthur sat and listened as the teenagers started to play, recognising the song slightly.

"_Some people laugh, some people cry,_"sang Melinda. "_Some people live, some people die. Some people run, right into the fire. Some people hide their every desire. But we are the lovers, if you don't believe me then just look into my eyes 'cause the heart never lies._

_Some people fight, some people fall. Others pretend they don't care at all. If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you. The day that you fall I'll be right behind you, to pick up the pieces. If you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes; 'cause the heart never lies. Whoa! Whoa!_"

Arthur smiled and held Alfred's hand as he listened to the kids play and sing, the American holding his hand back and smiling brightly.

"_Another year over, and we're still together,_" Melinda continued to sing. "_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever._ _Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me; when you look into my eyes 'cause the heart never lies, 'cause the heart never lies! Because the heart never lies!_"

As Melinda hit her largest notes yet, Arthur and Alfred rose with the rest of the crowd. They clapped and cheered, Alfred setting Lily on his shoulders as she clapped and laughed.

"Thank you," Melinda smiled. "Our final song before we let the other band get on stage is called Bright Lights."

The crowd stayed on their feet, grinning in anticipation as the group started to play again.

"_Feels like my clock's run out; can only see when I'm looking down. Trying to find a way to get out of this guillotine. I can't go through another day, wishing my whole life away. I'm starting to lose my faith in reality, yeah,_" Melinda sang again. "_This time I've had enough! I'm putting my hands up! I hate the way I'm feeling lost in my own city! Everybody's hustling; trying to find where I fit in but I know, yeah I know, the end is where it begins._

_Cos the flash lights and the good life keep calling out my name, and I pray somehow something's gonna change! Bright lights in the skyline won't let me lose my way, and I know somehow something's gonna change! Yeah, yeah…_

_So close but still so far. I've figured out what's in my heart; I took a step out of the dark, now I'm on my way. Moving onto better things, cutting off my puppet strings to unleash my readied wings and fly away._

_This time I've had enough! I'm putting my hands up! Never gonna be feeling lost in my own city! There comes a time we all fall down, and get knocked by London town. But I know, yeah I know, that this is where it begins._

_Cos the flash lights and the good life keep calling out my name, and I pray somehow something's gonna change! Bright lights in the skyline won't let me lose my way; cos I know somehow something's gonna change! Yeah, yeah!_

_Oh, oh! It's gonna be alright! Oh, oh! We're not gonna sleep tonight! Oh, oh! Until we see the lights that bring us hope! Oh, oh! It's gonna be alright! Oh, oh! We're gonna touch the sky! Oh, oh! And then the city lights will guide us home!_

_Flash lights and the good life keep calling out my name, and I pray somehow something's gonna change! Bright lights in the skyline won't let me lose my way, and I know somehow something's gonna change! Oh, oh! It's gonna be alright! Oh, oh! We're not gonna sleep tonight! Oh, oh! Until we see the lights that bring us hope! Oh, oh! It's gonna be alright! Oh, oh! We're gonna touch the sky! Oh, oh! And something's gonna change! Oh, oh, ooooohoooooohooooo..._"

Arthur clapped hard and cheered as the song finished, more proud of the girls than he had ever been before. He watched them walk offstage before looking at Alfred. The American looked back at him, more elated and free than Arthur had seen him be in the last month. He kissed his cheek and smiled brightly, listening to the other band play.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

At the end of the evening, the girls made their way back over to their parents; both laughing as they were engulfed in huge hug.

"That was amazing!" Arthur said, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you so much," Alfred said, kissing their heads.

Lily giggled and played with the hem of her skirt. "It worked Mel!"

"I can see," Melinda chuckled, finally disentangling herself from her parents. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Alfred grinned, picking Lily up again and walking out of the school building with his family. They walked over to the car where everyone clambered inside, the twins making sure that Lily was buckled in before strapping in themselves. Arthur got into the driver's side and started the ignition, waiting before starting to drive home. Looking out of the window, Melinda smiled as she saw someone.

"Hey, look there's Ed!" she said, Grace looking around and waving at him. She smiled as Edward waved back, before blinking.

"Oh, I should have offered him a lift!" Grace said. "I didn't think he'd be walking home!"

"Oh, I'll hold the car seat then," Melinda said sarcastically. "Or get in the boot! There's no room!"

Grace smirked. "I would have sat on his lap," she said, chuckling as Melinda put her fingers in her ears.

"La la la la la la," the older twin said, frowning as Grace tugged one of her hands away.

"You'd jump at the chance to sit on Marco's lap though, wouldn't you," Grace said.

"I wouldn't have to jump; the git would pull me."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As soon as they got home, the twins made their ways to their bedrooms sleepily; wishing their parents a goodnight before shutting themselves away to sleep. Arthur dealt with putting Lily to bed, but Alfred went with him. Watching from the doorway, Alfred smiled softly before walking up behind Arthur and wrapping his arm around him. Arthur lent back against him, carefully walking from the room with him and into their bedroom.

Turning in his arms, Arthur looked up at Alfred, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. Alfred smiled down at him, leaning down and kissing his neck. His eyes fluttering slightly at the contact they hadn't shared in so long, Arthur gripped hold of Alfred's shoulders as the American continued to kiss up and down his neck.

Pulling back, they looked at each other for a moment before Arthur pulled Alfred down into a passionate kiss. The American kissed him back vigorously, pulling him against him and pinning him against the bedroom door. Arthur gasped against his mouth, letting his hands wander over his body. Both started to strip the other, attacking each other's skin with kisses and nips as they made their way back over to the bed.

Arthur fell back onto the mattress pulling Alfred down with him, the American leaning over him slightly in order to get a condom. Arthur, however, started to run his hands all over his body, teasing him and making him moan as he took hold of a condom. Smirking, Arthur took hold of Alfred's length and stroked him slowly.

"Arthur~" he moaned, fumbling as he tried to open the condom packet; his hand slipping and jarring every so often.

"Yes, love~?" Arthur _smirked_, stroking him slowly.

"Can I put the condom on now?" Alfred said through moans, managing to finally get it out of the packet.

"I don't know," Arthur smirked. "Can you?"

Shaking his head slightly, Alfred reached down and tried to put the condom on himself. He fumbled again, his hands shaking slightly, but he managed to get it on and align himself as Arthur wrapped his legs around his waist. Pushing into him slowly, Alfred listened as Arthur gasped softly and moaned; pausing a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in again. Arthur started to moan his name like a mantra as Alfred struck his prostate continually and started to bite and suck behind his ear. His breath hitched as he came, Alfred feeling him tighten around him before releasing too.

However, in that moment during the afterglow, Alfred realized that something wasn't quite right. He pulled out Arthur, the Brit shuddering but continuing to lie back contently. Looking down, Alfred pulled the condom off and blinked.

"Arthur…"

"Hmm?"

"It split."

Sitting up in surprise, Arthur looked at Alfred and tried to see if the American was pulling a joke on him. He looked serious though.

"What?"

"There's nothing in it and there's a split," said Alfred, putting the condom in the bin and sitting beside him on the bed. "I thought I felt something different when I came… I couldn't feel it…" He paused for a moment before pressing on. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"I don't know…" Arthur said, holding his stomach. Watching for a moment, Arthur saw Alfred put his hand above his and looked up at him.

"I love you," Alfred said, smiling.

"I love you too," Arthur said, smiling back. Both still in an elated mood, they flopped back onto the bed and cuddled against each other with smiles on their faces, glad to be back in each other's arms.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Despite the tiring evening, Melinda was the first to wake the next morning. She pottered around the house quietly for a while, eventually deciding to get dressed. It was around seven in the morning that the phone in the hallway rang, so she walked from the kitchen where she was having her breakfast and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. "No, this is her sister, Melinda, can I help? Oh, hi Mrs Alden. What…? He… So, he's… Oh, God… I'm so sorry… I-I'll tell Grace… Are we allowed to come see him cos I'm sure Marco would want to…? Oh, thank you… Thanks… Bye…"

Hanging up the phone, Melinda got her mobile and text Marco to tell him to get to her house as soon as he possibly could as she walked up to her sister's bedroom. Knocking on the door, she wasted no time in waiting and simply walked inside.

"Grace, wake up," she said, watching her sister turn over and groan.

"What?" the younger girl complained, taking a moment for the serious tone in Melinda's voice to kick in.

"Grace… I'm so sorry… It's Ed…" Melinda said, sitting down on her bed. Suddenly wide awake, Grace sat bolt upright in bed and looked at her.

"What's happened?" she asked in a panic, praying to any deity that he was okay.

"Mel?" came Marco's voice from downstairs interrupting the girls.

"Up here, Marco," Melinda called. "Grace's room…"

Both girls looked around as Marco hurried up into the bedroom, a panicked expression on his face too.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between the twins.

"I'm sorry..." said Melinda, looking between the pair. "Edward got hit by a car on his way home last night... He's in a coma on life support and they're not sure if he's going to wake up..."

"W-what?" stuttered Marco, looking between them still and noticing the sick expression on Grace's face.

"His family's been at the hospital all night with him and he's stable, but they don't know if he'll wake up…" Melinda explained.

"Can we go see him?"

"Yeah, his mum said we could all go…"

At her sister's words, Grace got up quickly and clicked her fingers to change her clothes but then opened the draw in her bedside table and pulled out the tomb book she had found in the bookstore a few years ago. Melinda went to explain to their parents what was going on, leaving Marco with Grace who was looking close to breaking point at that moment.

"What is that?"

"It's a spell book," Grace said simply, teleporting to the hospital as Melinda walked into the room. The older girl shook her head and took hold of Marco's hand, teleporting him to the hospital too. They found Grace beside the building, then walked inside and saw Emily laying across some seats in the waiting room asleep.

Looking at her for a moment, Marco went over and knelt beside her, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Emily?"

Stirring, named girl opened her eyes a little and looked up at him. "Marco?"

"Yeah," he said. "Could you tell us which room Ed's in, please?"

"He's in room 7," yawned Emily, curling up and going back to sleep. Smiling at her, Marco smoothed her arm before getting up and walking over to Melinda who hugged his waist. They walked along the corridor and managed to find the room, spotting Edward's parents sitting beside his bed.

Edward though looked as though he had gone to hell and back. He was covered in casts, cuts and bruises, wires sticking out of areas on his arms. He was connected to an IV, and had a tube attached to his mouth.

Looking at the sight, Grace teared up as Edward's parents left the room to give them some privacy. She walked over to Edward's bed and smoothed his cheek, watching as tears fell down onto his bed.

"I wish there was something we could do…" Melinda said, watching as Grace looked away resentfully and showed her the book she was still holding. "What…? Oh…"

"If he doesn't wake up…" said Grace, "I am going to do it."

"What?" asked Marco.

"Turn him into a fake nation…" Melinda said, shaking her head. At that moment she heard the door open, looking around and watching as Emily and Mr and Mrs Alden walked into the room.

"You what?" asked Emily, looking at them in confusion.

"Turn him into one of us," Grace said simply to Emily. "Well... he'll be able to heal quickly, and will survive as long as the person who transformed him; he'll also have some superhuman abilities..."

"Grace…" Melinda sighed. "What is it with you and just blurting it all out?" Shaking her head, she looked at Edward's extremely confused looking parents. "I'm so sorry… But to make this short… we're nations. Personifications of the countries…"

Emily looked at her parents and nodded that it was the truth before looked at Grace and scowling. "You're not exactly very aware of the normal people are you?"

Grace looked down, but then straight up again as the heart monitor that Edward was connected to started to go weird. Grace looked at the monitor and freaked out.

"No…" she said, hurrying and pressing the button to call the doctor. "No! No! ED!"

Everyone moved out of the way as the doctor came into the room, watching as he tried to stabilize Edward once more. Crying, Grace stood back helplessly and watched, sobbing hard as the finalizing flat-line sounded.

Melinda turned and hid against Marco, the boy closing his eyes and pressing his face to the top of her head.

"NO!" Grace sobbed as the doctor stopped working, watching as he turned off the machines, gave his condolences and left. She walked over to his bed, ignoring everyone as she healed all of his wounds. Clicking her fingers, she scorched an array into the floor, repeating the process and producing a knife and a vial. Taking a deep breath, she cut her arm and filled the vial before healing her wound. She placed it down on the array then moved to the other side of the bed and took out another object that she had secretly taken her draw.

Marco looked carefully, noticing that it was the Moai statue that he had found and given to her back when Melinda had gotten really sick.

Grace muttered an incantation then set it down too before taking a deep breath then closed her eyes and started to chant. Everyone watched; the humans in more confusion than the other two nation teenagers.

Everything changed though when Edward gasped for air, his hand gripping hold of the bar on his bed tightly. He opened his eyes and looked around, realising that he had accidentally bent the bar. "What the…?"

"My head…" muttered Emily, Melinda moving over to her and holding her up as she all but passed out. Grace blinked and looked at her, noticing that Edward's parents were looking slightly unfocused too. She went over and checked her over, blinking at what she found.

"You're fine," she said. "But you have a shadow of what Ed has… You'll live forever too…"

Edward looked around at them all, starting to freak out at the bend in the bar and waking up in hospital. "What happened?" he asked. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Oh, uh…" Melinda muttered, looking at Edward. She explained everything to him whilst Grace helped Emily, Edward listening to her and taking it all in.

"So, I died and you brought me back..." said Edward, trying to make sense of it all. "Does that mean when you die, I die...? And what do you mean 'she has a shadow of what I have'? What have you done to my family?"

Grace looked at Edward and stood up. "They'll have the extended life, and might develop superhuman abilities I'm not sure..." she said, picking up her book again and looking at the finer details of the spell. "It doesn't say…"

Edward held his head, too much happening at once for him. "But you said you've only got a few months left! Does it last with your darkside? Or are we going to do with you?"

"What?" exclaimed Emily.

"I'm not going to die," Grace said. "I can't. Not when I've done this to you and your family…"

Edward nodded and looked back at the bar on his bed, shaking his head slightly at the dent that he had created.

"I wonder how strong you are," Grace said, looking at it too.

"He's a boy so probably a bit stronger than you," Melinda said.

"Yeah…" she said, clicking her fingers and producing a massive weight. "This is my comfortable limit…" she continued, handing the weight to him.

"That's not so bad," Edward replied, holding the weight easily. Grace smiled and clicked her fingers, adding weights slowly until he started to struggle. "This it," he said, letting Grace make the weights disappear. "Here's a thought… Someone tell the doctors I'm alive!"

"Oh yeah…" Grace said. "You're going to have to switch to our doctor too… She's really nice though."

"I'm going to take off…" Melinda said. "I'll see you later, Ed."

"I'll go with you," Marco smiled. "Nice to see you alive again, mate."

Edward nodded and watched them go, looking at Grace before flopping back onto his bed. He turned his head and looked at his parents and sister, knowing that Emily would accept what had happened with a pinch of salt, but his parents…

All he knew on that was that he was going to be in deep trouble for a very long time.

_**Notes:**_

**So, it started off sad; arguing USUK and a near break up. Then nice and happy!**

**The first song that Melinda sang was The Heart Never Lies by McFly. And yes, this was a connection back to the first story. The second was called Bright Lights (Good Life) by Pixie Lott.**

**Oh, and then Edward got hit by a car just after the family saw him on their way home.**

**Then Alfred's condom split. It's preplanned from October so I already have the answer to "is he or isn't he pregnant".**

**Then Edward died! Grace brought him back, but now his entire family is now fake-nations. How will this all turn out with Grace's darkside slowly killing her?**


	76. Looking Brighter

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy Six**_

_**Looking Brighter**_

After Edward's death and resurrection, things never quite returned to normal in the following weeks. It was a confusing time for both families as they adjusted to the fact that there were now fake nations living in the heart of London. Grace had a lot of explaining to do, but was thankfully helped by Melinda to help ease the minds of Edward's family.

They seemed slightly more annoyed by the situation rather than freaked out, something that Grace couldn't see affecting Edward more than he was letting on. He kept quiet whenever his parents around, taking their scowls and harsh looks at his secrecy as normality. It was an awkward time as he sat on his hospital then regular bed, observing his parents as they continued on as if nothing had happened.

The 20th of February was Edward's birthday and on that day he was finally turning 16. He and Grace had made the agreement that Melinda and Marco had made; that they wouldn't do anything until they were both of age.

After leaving a note for her parents, Grace gathered her present for Edward and put her jacket on. She opened the front door and left quietly despite knowing that Melinda was wandering around the house somewhere. She knew that after the teasing she gave Melinda she was being a hypocrite now that she was planning the same thing, so really didn't want to see her that morning and kept her mind on a complete block so that no one would be able to know.

The walk to Edward's house took roughly 40 minutes as he lived 10 minutes around the corner from Marco's house, and when Grace finally reached his home she walked up the garden path and knocked on the front door.

Emily, Edward's little sister, opened the door; the 13 year old looking at Grace apprehensively. Grace smiled shamelessly at her, choosing to ignore the fact she had scarred her for life by kidnapping her into her mind with her darkside the day before Arthur and Alfred's renewal.

"Oh," Emily finally said. "It's you…"

"Yes, it's me," Grace replied. "Can I come in?"

"You really shouldn't have given me the option," Emily said, shifting to shut the door. However, she was stopped as Edward walked over.

"Emily."

"I gave you the option because it's polite," Grace said, rolling her eyes. She then smiled at Edward. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thanks," Edward smiled.

Looking between them, Emily knew when she wasn't wanted anymore so silently walked outside and shut the door with a snap. Grace ignored it and smiled at Edward, handing over his birthday present. She didn't see the slight bit of sadness that entered him as Emily walked off, simply walking into the living room and sitting down with him as he continued to open his birthday presents.

"I love it and the e-card," he said, turning and kissing her softly. Grace smiled and kissed him back for a moment before pulling back.

"I better stop before I spontaneously combust with the intensity of Emily's glaring at me," she said, chuckling softly.

"She's not even in the house…" Edward said, frowning slightly.

"I know," Grace chuckled.

"Just don't joke about my sister please," Edward asked defensively. Grace blinked and looked down slightly as she muttered an apology. "She's freaked out even more because of what you did at the hospital and she's upset…"

"So… what else have you gotten?" Grace asked.

"Books, games and money…" Edward said, pointing it all out.

"Cool," Grace smiled. "Which did you get from your parents?"

"None of it," Edward said.

"What?"

Edward looked at her, this time Grace being able to see that he wanted to tell her a great secret but then his eyes changed as he decided on something else. "I'm not exactly anyone's favourite in this house at the moment. Emily was the only one that stayed with me today and now she probably regrets it. It's just been everything coming out at once and my parents are not only angry for me lying to them about you, but they're upset as they've realised they'll soon be watching every one of our family members grow old and die while they stay the same. Emily's upset because all her friends will die before her and that she can't be with anyone like I am with you because they'll die before her too."

"There was nothing in the book that indicated that anyone outside the circle would be affected… If I had known I never would have done it with them there…" Grace said, looking up at him apologetically.

Edward shook his head as he rubbed his temple with the ball of his hand. "Don't worry about it… Emily may meet a nation one day that she likes…" he said.

"I've caused you and your family so much trouble…" Grace said.

"Don't worry…" Edward said. He looked at her sincerely so Grace shifted and hugged him tightly.

Pulling back, Grace looked up at him and kissed him. "I think I might know a way to cheer you up," she said as she pulled back.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Edward smiled, kissing her neck. Grace arched it slightly to give him better access, gasping as he nipped and sucked.

"Y-you k-know," she said, moaning slightly. She gasped and held onto him as he picked her up, moaning softly as he continued his ministrations on his way to his bedroom. Kicking the door closed, he put her down on his bed and continued to attack her skin as he undressed them both. In the back of her head, Grace could hear a whispering voice; one of the sins, Lust. It was making every little touch Edward gave her feel more like electricity and this time she was willing to give into its call. She spread her legs and let him touch her, moaning and moving her hips along with his fingers; allowing them to probe deeper into her as he kissed her deeply.

It was almost as though the feelings were spreading through into Edward too, the boy humming against her skin as every little noise she made turned him on even more. He pulled his fingers away from her, pressing them into the bed to support himself as he kissed her chest; teasing her breast with his teeth and tongue until her nipples were hard. He swapped between them, moaning as he felt her lithe fingers wrap around his member and stroke him to even the playing field.

After a moment more of the touches, he pulled back and went over to his chest of draws. Grace laid on the bed and watched his naked form rummaging through his underwear draw to get a condom, resisting every urge from the sin to just start touching herself at the sight. She watched as he came over to her again, putting the condom on easily and making sure it was okay before settling between her legs.

Holding onto him as he aligned himself, Grace nodded and winced as Edward slowly pushed into her. She groaned slightly, kissing him back as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pausing as he got in all the way.

"It's okay," she replied. "Move."

Edward nodded and started a slow pace, grunting slightly with every thrust. Grace winced at first but then started to moan in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist and allowing him to get deeper. Edward started to thrust harder and faster, moaning her name in return to the groans of his.

With a sharp gasp, Grace arched into him and called out when he hit a certain area inside of her; clinging to him as he continued to abuse that area of her body. Convulsing slightly, the couple moaned as they rode out their orgasms together. They laid there for a moment, panting and trying to calm down their racing hearts. With a smile, Grace lent up and kissed him softly; not for too long though as the need for air was still great.

Shifting them as he pulled out of her, Edward got rid of the condom and pulled his duvet over them; Grace wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest as she closed her eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, the pair falling asleep.

They were unable to sleep for very long though as a knocking on the front door sounded waking the pair up slightly.

"Ngh…" Grace complained. "Ed… Your sister's at the door…"

"Huh?" Edward asked, opening his eyes a bit.

"Your sister… Front door…" Grace said, still half asleep.

With a sigh, Edward sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Time to get up then…"

"Fine," Grace groaned, sitting up too and clicking her fingers to magically dress them. Edward smiled and kissed her softly, but then looked at her a little awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"I… Uh… Emily and I are on our today," Edward said. "Our parents have gone somewhere and we don't know where… They just up and left this morning with no sort of warning… I don't know when they'll be back and everything's just getting to Em lately… I don't want to leave her on her own at the moment… It's only us and…"

"It's okay," Grace smiled. "I'll leave you to spend some time with her."

Kissing her cheek, Edward smiled gratefully and watched her disappear.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Once Grace had gotten home, she sensed that something was different in the house. She looked around until she found Arthur, Alfred and Lily sat in the kitchen. She looked in on them in confusion, not understanding what was going on. Melinda walked in behind her, the same expression on her face as she got herself a drink and sat down opposite them.

"What's going on?" Grace asked.

"We don't know," Lily said. "Mummy and Daddy wouldn't tell us until you got back."

"You've made Lily grumpy," Melinda chuckled. "She wanted me to teleport and grab you back here but I couldn't do that now could I, eh Sis? Not with what you were getting up to."

Blushing slightly, Grace decided to ignore the last comments knowing that she had given worse to Melinda. She looked at Lily and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay, silly," Lily said, looking up at her parents. "Can you tell us now?"

"Of course, honey," Alfred chuckled, watching as she bounced on Arthur's lap slightly in anticipation.

"Well… I'm pregnant again," Arthur smiled.

"YOU ARE?" all three girls exclaimed before rushing over and hugging their mother tightly but carefully. Both Arthur and Alfred laughed at their enthusiasm, hugging them back and smiling as beamed at them. Finally, things were turning out normal and they hoped their holiday to Necker Island during Easter would continue to help brighten everything up once more.

_**Notes:**_

_**So, this was meant to be published on Thursday? I don't know now but I'm sorry for the delay :) I hope that this new bit of smut helped you all forgive me!**_

_**So, Ed and Grace had their first time and Arthur and Alfred really are having another baby!**_

_**Yes, next chapter (and possibly the next couple because of some very interesting turns of events) will be set in Necker Island again; the place Arthur and Alfred had their honeymoon.**_

_**Review, alert and fave as usual you lovely people and I will update again soon!**_


	77. In Which Happiness Has A Sunset

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy Seven**_

_**In Which Happiness Has a Sunset**_

Easter.

The one holiday that the teenagers had truly been looking forward to all year. It was two weeks of freedom in which one was going to spent lounging on the sandy beaches of Necker Island. Arthur and Alfred had agreed to take Marco, Ed, Dona, Clare and Charlotte with them on this holiday so that the kids could enjoy their company before their final exam week. They all knew that when the summer holidays came there would be a chance that they wouldn't see each other very often, Clare and Charlotte that is, and they wanted to spend some time with the friends that had actually stuck by them after all of the madness.

Only those two had stayed by the twins' sides during the whole ordeal, the other girls abandoning them after it had gotten to be too much.

Arthur and Alfred were sat in a different area of the jet to the teenagers as they travelled to Necker Island. They had Lily with them, the little girl napping on her pregnant mother's lap and snuggling against his fairly large bump. Though he was due in a matter of week, he had still been cleared for flight for some rest and relaxation. Alfred was running his hands over the bump softly, smiling at Arthur softly as the Brit looked up at him. Alfred could never tire of seeing Arthur pregnant as he always got a glow around him that made Alfred fall for him even more.

In the other section of the jet, the teenagers were scattered around doing various things from sleeping to drawing. Melinda was sat to the side of everyone, reading a book quietly. She turned her head to her right and smiled softly as she saw Marco sleeping, his head resting on her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head and nuzzled him as he smiled in his sleep, going back to reading.

The flight lasted for but an hour longer, the girls that were awake starting to pack away their belongings and wake up the teenagers that were still asleep. Grace chuckled softly as Edward opened his eyes, the boy looking as though he was about to go straight back to sleep. They both looked round when Melinda flicked Marco's ear, chuckling as he woke with a started and pouted at her when she giggled at him.

"That was mean," he said, pulling her onto his lap and tickling her.

"MARCO!" she exclaimed, gasping slightly and wriggling as she laughed. She managed to get back into her own seat as she felt the jet landing, getting to her feet with the others when they saw Alfred, Arthur and Lily come into their section to get to the door. They gathered their belongings and waited for the door to open, all of them (except for Marco and Dona) blinking and shouting "whoa" and "bloody hell" as they walked into a wall of heat.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The house was just as Arthur and Alfred remembered it from their honeymoon; large and open, a pool outside, waterbeds and fantastic views. The teenagers were very impressed with the sight they were receiving, separating into the girls and boys rooms to continue exploring after they had set their bags down.

"So we have the entire island to ourselves?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep, all to ourselves!" grinned Grace. She laughed when Melinda wobbled on her bed, none of them expecting it to be a water bed.

"Ah! Water bed!" the girl exclaimed, laughing.

"Shame there's loads of people," Clare said, smirking at her. "You could have fun with these."

"It's making me want Mark here," Dona said, flopping back on her bed and allowing her hips to bob up and down.

"I'm sure they'll sneak off at some point," Charlotte said, shaking her head and chuckling at Dona.

"I resent that!" Grace said. "I never sneak."

After another bought of laughter, the girls finally calmed enough to get changed into cooler clothes. Clare and Dona gathered notebooks in order to do some writing and drawing, Grace simply grabbing a towel to lie on to do some sunbathing. Charlotte did the same, the girls walking out of the bedroom and leaving Melinda to her own devices. In the end, the girl put on some trainers and walked down through the nature filled area behind the house and down to a cove she had spotted as they had walked up to the house. When she reached the entrance, she looked around carefully, grabbing a stick that had fallen from a tree nearby and using it to detect if there were any enchantments around. She didn't want to get thrown to the ground. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a low voice whisper in her ear.

"Boo."

She was already screaming when the arms wrapped around her waist and it took her a few minutes to get her breath back to shout at the person.

"Bastard!" she said, turning and hitting Marco on the arm. "Scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," the boy smiled, chuckling as she hit him again. "It was too good to pass up!"

"Idiot," she muttered, smiling at him and shaking her head as she continued to walk through the cove. She kept her arm outstretched as she walked, having dropped the stick during Marco's sneak attack. She paused as she met the solid air of a forcefield, glancing at Marco as his hand paused by hers.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A forcefield," she replied.

"What for?"

"Let's find out," she said, taking his hand and pushing their way past the shield using her own magic. The pair continued to walk through the darkness, using the glow of Melinda's necklace to find their way until they came to an abrupt stop as they came to a sudden drop.

"Fuck…" Marco muttered, his voice echoing along with the sound of water.

"Going down!"

"WHAT?"

Melinda grinned and stepped off of the edge, Marco just grabbing her hand in time as they plummeted down and down until they splashed under the water and got swept away. It lasted for at least a minute before they were swept into a lagoon area. Marco gasped for breath as he got to the surface, wiping his face and looking around. He couldn't see Melinda anywhere so dived under to see her trapped by her ankle in some rocks and seaweed. He swam down as quick as he could and helped get her free, putting his arm around her and pulling her to the surface quickly.

"Thanks," she said through a gasp, pushing her hair back off of her face and looking around. "Oh my God."

Marco blinked and turned to look where Melinda was, his jaw dropping slightly as he looked up at the impressive, giant ship nearby them. "Wow…"

Melinda swam a little closer and looked at the ship carefully, spotting the name on the side. "The Bloody Rose… This was my mother's ship…"

"Cool!"

Together the pair swam towards the ship and managed to climb aboard the structure, dripping water on the wooden deck. Melinda, being accident-proof, fell threw a hatch and landed on an enormous pile of gold.

"Mel! Are you okay?" called Marco, carefully climbing down after her.

"Yeah, this gold broke my fall," Melinda replied, chuckling a little and picking some up and letting it fall back down again. Marco chuckled and pulled her to her feet, the pair looking around once more until Melinda caught sight of something that made her eyes widen. "Fuck…" she muttered, hurrying over and picking up a large emerald. "The emerald…"

"Whoa, look at the size of that thing!" Marco said, looking at it carefully. "It must weigh a ton!"

"Just a bit," Melinda said, looking at it carefully. "It's… My Mum told me a story about this emerald once. I was really little but I remember it so clearly… I never thought it was real…"

"What story was that?" Marco asked. Melinda was about to respond but a noise nearby stopped her and made her jump. She blinked and looked around, spotting something but passing it off as a trick of the light. Putting down the emerald, she looked back at Marco and motioned for them to climb back up to the top deck.

"Let's look somewhere else."

Nodding, Marco helped her climb out of the cargo hold and walked around with her; following her in a direction that he wasn't completely certain would lead them anywhere. He trusted Melinda with this though, understanding that she knew a lot about this ship and ships in general. They climbed down a staircase in the back section, stopping before a door that said _Captain's quarters_.

Carefully, Melinda pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Cool," she said as they got deeper inside, looking around at the items that Arthur had left behind.

"Isn't this an invasion of privacy?" Marco asked.

"This has been out of use for 300 years," Melinda countered.

"Fair point."

Melinda chuckled and moved over to the desk at the back of the room, looking at the items laid out on it and smiling softly. "Awww, he was planning on visiting my Dad," she said, pointing to the map that was still laying still and open.

"Awww," Marco chuckled.

They explored for only a little bit longer before climbing back up onto the deck and diving back into the water. They'd dove into an area with a very strong current, Marco shouting out as Melinda was sucked away from him only to sucked under himself. Finding themselves out in the open ocean once more, Marco swam back to the surface watching as Melinda swam around the bottom. Curious, he waited for a moment and watched as Melinda broke the surface and smiled at him.

"What were you doing?" he asked, looking at her inquiringly.

"I spotted these," she smiled, holding up a handful of beautifully coloured shells.

"Wow."

"Dad got me some when I was little and now I know where he found them," Melinda smiled, putting them into her pockets for safe keeping.

"Awww," Marco chuckled, Melinda splashing him and grinning.

"Let's just head back."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Back at the house, because it had gotten dark, the girls had gone back inside and changed for bed. They were all sitting up talking about random things, but they could all see that something was on Grace's mind.

"What's up, Grace?" asked Dona, turning on her waterbed and wobbling slightly.

"It's April now right?" Grace questioned.

"Yeah," said Clare.

"I thought so…"

"Why?"

Grace shook her head though. "It'll only ruin the holiday," she said, smiling a little.

"I'll only find out anyway so…" Clare said, tapping her temple.

"Oh, she went there," Dona said. "She dealt the psychic card!"

"Please just tell us, Grace," Charlotte pleaded. "It won't ruin the holiday."

Grace looked between them for a moment before realising a deep breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. "I die next month," she said. "At my aunt's wedding my darkside gave me 10 months to live… I've used up 9…"

"That can't be right," Clare said suddenly. "I saw-"

Everyone looked at her as she cut off, tilting their heads a little and looking at her with concern.

"Clare?"

"Tell us what you saw," asked Grace.

Clare looked between them all for a moment before sighing. "At Halloween, the reason that I ran off and was acting so weird after was because… I had a vision that Grace is going to kill Melinda…"

"What?" exclaimed Grace, shifting in her bed slightly to see Clare more clearly.

"You're you when you do it… Just you."

"But for me to kill her I have to survive my darkside…" Grace said.

Clare looked at her sadly. "I keep checking, but it doesn't change… There's no darkside, no ghosts, just you and Melinda…"

"When is this?"

"Next month…" Clare explained. "It's quite horrific... Marco and Ed are all bruised and bloody, and they're crouched by Dona who's unconscious on the floor... We're all scattered around the room with cuts and stuff, but it's too dark to see where we are... and in the middle is Grace and Mel... I can hear shouting, the boys and Arthur and Alfred... They're locked out, your parents… but they're telling you to stop... Mel's hunched over and her face is contorted in pain and she's begging... begging you but you have a wand and kill her..."

"Oh, my God," Dona muttered.

"I'm in my angel form then…" Grace said, trying to figure out the news she had just been given.

"You're not," Clare said simply.

"Why do I have my wand then…?" Grace frowned. "Unless…"

"Unless?" prompted Charlotte.

"It's an extremely powerful spell," Grace sighed.

"It would have to be to actually kill a nation…" Clare said quietly.

"Why are you guys talking about killing nations?"

Jumping, the girls looked round and saw Melinda stood in the doorway. Marco was behind her looking at them all in confusion, and awkwardly Arthur and Alfred were behind them having heard that part of the conversation. Grace glanced at Clare who seemed to have paled in the few seconds since the conversation had started, looking back at her sister, friend and parents.

"I… Clare told us why she ran away on Halloween," Grace said.

"Oh?" Melinda asked. "Why was that then?"

"I had a vision that Grace is going to kill you next month…" Clare said; closing her eyes as the others remained silent. The newcomers looked at them all in surprise, not quite believer what they were hearing. "We're all there. She… There are no darksides, ghosts… It's just you two… and you'll beg… Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"I need some air…" said Melinda after a long pause. She ran away from everyone before anyone else could stop her, Grace hesitating for a moment before running after her.

Arthur couldn't watch so hid against Alfred, his hormones skyrocketing because of his pregnancy. Alfred held him close, feeling a dampness on his skin as Arthur tried desperately to keep himself from crying. Looking at the other girls and Marco (who looked torn between going to his room or after Melinda), Alfred carefully steered Arthur back into their bedroom; shutting the door behind him and watching Arthur fall to pieces in his arms.

"Those girls…" he sobbed. "They don't deserve this…"

"I know," Alfred said, rubbing his back. Arthur seemed incapable of moving now he had started to cry, so he picked him up carefully and carried him over to the bed where he sat down with the sobbing Brit on his lap. He smoothed his hand over his bump soothingly, trying to get him to calm down. "Arthur, all this may be happening, but they do always come through for each other."

"I know…" Arthur finally managed to choke out. "We did something right, at least."

"We did a lot right," Alfred said. "Outside forces had other plans."

"Yeah…" Arthur muttered, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"If I know the girls, they'll find a way around this," Alfred smiled.

"I hope you're right," he muttered.

"I am; listen."

Arthur blinked and listened, hearing laughter outside. He shifted slightly and looked out of the window, smiling and tearing up again as he saw Melinda and Grace on the beach. They were hugging each other, smiles on their faces; something that Arthur was grateful for despite the news not an hour before.

Smiling a little as he felt arms wrap around his waist, looking up at Alfred and kissing his cheek.

"No matter what happens," Alfred said. "We'll be there for them."

_**Notes:**_

**So, so, so sorry for such a delay on this story! I keep on trying to find the effort or just how to work out my notes and I finally managed it amongst my other stories!**

**I hope that there won't be as much of a delay on the next one but it'll be longer with more drama and romance and all sorts so woo!**

**Also, because of the changes on this site I am moving all of my fan fictions to my Livejournal account too as a back up. So, just in case I am blocked or removed you can find my stories here:  
><strong>

**cgal120 .livejournal .com  
><strong>

**and you can find notifications for my stories here:  
><strong>

**cgal120 .tumblr .com  
><strong>

**Review, fave and alert! See you soon!**


	78. The Kids Are Alright

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy Eight**_

_**The Kids Are Alright**_

The events of the previous evening were still lingering in the air around the chalet on Necker Island despite only one inhabitant being awake at that moment.

Melinda had awoken at 5am as usual, undeterred by the time difference that the island sported from her home town. The older-girl's-room was silent, the sound as dim as the lighting as it was diffused through the blinds. She looked around at her friends and family as she sat up carefully, trying not to make as sound as the water bed jiggled with her movements. Everyone was sleeping soundly, not a single pressure seeming to show on their faces. Even Grace seemed to be at ease for once but Melinda knew that deep inside the fabric of her mind darker thoughts were whispering away to her.

Unable to stay still for a moment longer, she got out of bed and clicked her fingers; changing from the vest and shorts of her pyjamas to one of an everyday outfit. Making sure the trainers she had put on her feet were laced properly, she walked out of the room and the chalet towards the forest area to explore more alone.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Finally becoming conscious, Edward walked out of the older-boy's-bedroom and into the kitchen. He realised from the quietness of the house that the others were most likely asleep or just out of the building, so felt very little shame as he walked into the much cooler room in only his boxers. He yawned and stretched his aching muscles, looking around for a glass before finding an oddly shaped green one. He picked it up and went over to the sink, turning on the tap and getting himself some cold water.

"I wish I could wake up to this every morning…"

Looking around, Edward chuckled and smiled as he saw Grace stood in the kitchen doorway; a soft smile on her face as she walked over to him.

"Good morning to you too," he chuckled, holding her waist as she looked up at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I just missed you last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied, leaning around him and turning on the kettle.

Edward smiled and watched her for a moment before blinking as he saw Lily walk by the kitchen door. "Oh, she doesn't look too good…"

Grace looked at him for a moment before looking to the door way, her eyes widening as she saw Lily; the little girl was sweating so much her hair was sticking to her head, her arms wrapped around herself to hold her stomach.

"Gwace… I don't feel well…" she said as Grace went over to her and felt her forehead.

"She's really warm…" the older girl said, hurrying to the freezer to get some ice. She wrapped it in a tea towel and went back to Lily, holding it against her forehead as she shook and sweat more. "Does anything hurt?"

"My head…"

Nodding, Grace picked her up and sat her on the kitchen side. "Hold that there," she said, letting the little girl hold the ice. She looked round at the kitchen doorway again as she heard movement, spotting Alfred and Arthur walking into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Alfred, shifting aside as Arthur hurried over to their daughter just in time to catch her as she passed out and fell from the counter. "Lily!"

"What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked, looking at the two panicking teenagers.

"She just came to us sweating and saying she didn't feel well," Grace said, watching as Arthur sat on the floor and cradled the little girl as Alfred tried to cool her off with the discarded ice pack. Carefully, the American checked his daughter's eyes to check their dilation only to find the answer they were looking for.

"Arthur, her eyes are green," he said, Arthur looking down at her and find that her normally blue eyes were indeed an extraordinary shade of green. The last time that they had seen anything like this had been 3 years previous; the twins had collapsed at different times on the same day, they're eyes changing (Melinda's to blue and Grace's to violet) as they connected with their nations.

"There's nothing that we can do then…" Arthur said, continuing to hold his little girl.

Thoroughly confused by the whole situation, Edward looked at the family as he moved to the side. He didn't feel as though he should be imposing on something that seemed of such great importance but as he looked closer he realised that Melinda hadn't joined them. He knew from going round their house during holidays that Melinda was always the first person awake even when she was ill, that and she cared for Lily too much to let anything else stop her from getting to her.

Walking out of the kitchen, he looked round into the living room and spotted Dona, Charlotte and Clare sat down on the sofas looking worried. They glanced up at him in confusion so he shook his head before heading to the boys room to get some clothes on and find Marco in case she was with him. No one was in their room, so he got dressed quickly and looked round as Marco walked into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Ed," he said, waiting for him to turn away before starting to get dried and dressed.

"Hey, have you seen Melinda anywhere?" Edward asked as the older boy got dressed.

"No, I've only just got up," Marco said. "I got in the shower as soon as I had… Why, is she missing?"

"Kind of, yeah…" Edward admitted. "No one's seen her all morning and Lily's gotten sick or something…"

"What?" asked Marco, clearly surprised by the comment. Getting himself dressed completely, he and Edward walked back to the living room quickly. The girls stood up as Arthur and Alfred joined them with Lily and Grace.

"We're going to go search for Melinda," Dona said.

"Why?" Alfred asked. "Where's Melinda?"

"We haven't seen her all morning," Charlotte said. "She's probably gone for a walk or something but what with her track record she's probably fallen into a cove or something…"

Nodding, Alfred got up and went to get his mobile. "I'll try and call her." He watched the teenagers run from the chalet quickly, looking at his phone to scroll through his numbers and find Melinda's. He clicked it and held the device to his ear as it rang, looking round as he heard movement.

"Melinda!" exclaimed Arthur, both he and Alfred hurrying over as their eldest daughter collapsed onto the floor. She had teleported to them from somewhere they could only assume was underground as she was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. Alfred quickly called Grace to let the others know that they had her before hurrying to get a wet cloth to clean her cuts. Staying with their daughter, Arthur rocked Lily gently; looking down at her as he felt her wake up. "Lily, are you okay?" he asked, smiling at her softly as she opened her eyes and revealed her usual sparkly blue.

"Yeah… I need a drink though…" she said quietly, sitting up slightly and spotting Melinda. "What happened to Mel…?"

"We're not sure, Baby," Alfred said as he knelt beside her again and started to clean her cuts. He kept a watch over Lily as Arthur got up to get her drink, doing his best to clean any dirt from her cuts before her weak immune system caught up and decided to give her an infection. "She must have fallen in a cave or something… There's just too much dirt here…"

"Hmmm…" Arthur said as he sat and handed Lily her drink. "I'd assume so… But I think there would have to have been a cave in for this much dirt to have gathered on her…"

"Oh God…"

Looking round, the older nations spotted the teenagers walking back into the room. Dona and Clare had been the ones who had spoken, Grace looking completely shocked along with Edward and Charlotte.

"Mel…" said Marco as he knelt down beside her quickly and took the cloth from Alfred to continue cleaning her. After a couple of minutes, Melinda began to stir so Marco stopped and watched her as she opened her eyes.

"Ah… Sunshine…" she said, listening to the chuckles of relief as Marco helped her sit up.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I was exploring that jungle-ish area by the far side of the island and fell into a cove…" Melinda explained. "It was really small but I was able to keep moving to try and find a way out. It led somewhere; maybe the other side of that cove with your ship… But then the ground started to shake and the place caved in and I got buried…"

"Fun," Clare said. "So we can check that off your list now; you've been strangled, mutilated, nearly drowned, stabbed, beat up, buried alive… What hasn't happened to you?"

"Don't tempt fate, please," Dona chuckled. "We all know if it can happen to her it will."

Shaking his head, Marco smoothed her dirty cheek and smiled at her. "Have you broken anything?"

"No," Melinda smiled, leaning against his hand. "I'm okay except for my cuts and bruises and multiple layers of dirt."

Alfred and Arthur stood to the side, watching as the teenagers dispersed with Lily after Marco had helped Melinda to her feet. They watched him help her to the bathroom, waiting for a moment to make sure that he didn't go inside with her before going back to their own room for a minute to help the heavily pregnant Brit relax again.

Arthur walked into the room after Alfred, smiling as the American flopped onto their big water bed and wobbled before jumping on after him to make him bounce again. Laughing, Alfred grinned up at Arthur as the Brit chuckled. He lent over slightly and rubbed Arthur's tummy lightly as Arthur watched his hand with a soft smile.

"Baby, tell Mommy to be nice to me," he smiled, brightening more as Arthur chuckled again. "Have you had any dreams for his name yet?"

"No, not yet…" Arthur said. "I want to dream of him… I've dreamt of all the girls… Even if I didn't see her, I still heard Lily's voice..."

"You will dream of him," Alfred smiled. "You're magic'll probably sense it and make you dream of him any moment! But, we really need to think of names ourselves."

"Yes, definitely," Arthur said, thinking. Alfred laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, staring at the patterns as he thought of any possible name.

Mitchel… No… Jake… No… Steve… No… Ben…

"Hey… What about Ben?" Alfred suggested, sitting up and leaning on his arms.

"Ben," Arthur smiled, smoothing his stomach. "It's short for Benjamin, am I right? I mean, I know it's that anyway but… people these days call children Reggie as a name on it's on rather than it being short for Reginald."

"Yeah," Alfred chuckled. "Benjamin."

"I love it."

Chuckling again, Alfred shifted and nuzzled against his bump giving it a small kiss. "Hey, Ben," he said, feeling a small kick against his lips as he kissed again. "Hi, Ben, I'm your daddy! When you're born I'm going to make sure you have so much fun." He looked up at Arthur as he chuckled again. "And that's your Mommy who's going to help keep you safe because you're both really special."

"So I can't have fun with him?" Arthur asked, smiling softly.

"Of course," Alfred chuckled, nuzzling his tummy before peppering it with kisses.

"That tickles!" Arthur laughed.

Stopping after a moment, Alfred nuzzled it again and smiled. "You'll have the most protective sisters too. I know Lily is really excited to meet you."

"I can imagine the girls being more protective than us…" Arthur chuckled softly. "And that's saying something."

"Yeah, but they'll make sure you have lots of fun too."

"You'll have the best big sisters in the world," Arthur said.

"I wonder what you'll look like…"

"I bet he'll look like you," Arthur smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"He'll have your hair," Alfred chuckled.

"I hope not," Arthur smiled.

"Your hair's nice and normal though," Alfred said. "Mine's the weird one with this," he motioned to Nantucket, "Grace and Lily were lucky to avoid it. Mel on the other hand as the cowlick too."

"My hair's horrible…" Arthur said. "It just does what it likes and there's nothing I can do about it…"

"Arthur, what was it that I said to you ages and ages ago?" Alfred aside, looking at him seriously. "Before we knew about the twins? When we were on the plane to America and you'd started crying?" Arthur shook his head a little but kept his eyes on Alfred's. "I'd said, 'you may be sharp-tongued and cynical, but you also have that strange way about you of being kind and hopeful. You don't seem to care if you seem crazy; you stand by those invisible friends of yours. You are strong, but gentle. I love the peaceful look on your face when you read, or drink tea. You can't cook, but that never stops you! You have a beautiful voice, the most dazzling green eyes I have ever seen, and your messy hair is the perfect style of messy'. I wasn't lying then, and I stand by it to this day."

"But that doesn't mean that it'll be the same for Ben…"

"Ben, kick some sense into Mommy!" Alfred said, smoothing his stomach. Arthur looked down when he did indeed feel a slight kick against the top of his stomach, smiling softly.

"He's ganging up on me before he's even born…"

"I'd give you a high give but I don't know where your little hands are," Alfred smiled, grinning more as he felt a tiny kick against his hand. "Awwwwwwwwww!"

Chuckling again, Arthur laid down with him and rested his head on Alfred's chest. He was starting to feel sleepy again from the heat so snuggled against Alfred and used him as a pillow. Not minding one bit, Alfred kissed the top of his head and held him, watching as he dozed off.

"Aww," he smiled. "See, Ben, we both have to take care of Mommy because he's really special." He looked down at Arthur and watched him for a bit, smiling as his expression changed to a soft smile. "What are you dreaming about?"

"Ben…" Arthur muttered, sleeping still.

"I knew you would," Alfred chuckled. "What about him?"

"Cute~" Arthur smiled. "He's so cute~"

"What does he look like?" Alfred grinned. "What's he doing?"

"I was right; he does look like you when you were little," Arthur smiled. "We're at the park… He's on the swing… Oh, he's got the cutest little giggle…"

"Who's pushing him?"

"You are."

"What else is happening? What does he look like?"

"He's got beautiful eyes," Arthur smiled. "They're like Grace's colour but more green. He has your cowlick too!"

"Oh, another unlucky child," Alfred chuckled.

"No… It makes him cuter~"

"What colour is his hair?"

"My colour."

"What does he sound like?"

"Cute."

"Is he saying anything?"

"He wants you to push him higher," Arthur smiled.

"Oh! I know! Does he have a middle name?" Alfred asked. "We never picked that!"

"Michael…" Arthur smiled. "Benjamin Michael Kirkland-Jones."

Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur's nose gently. "I can't wait."

Wriggling his nose, Arthur woke slowly and smiled up at him sleepily. "Hello, Love," he smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hello, Babe," Alfred chuckled, kissing him back.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After little longer relaxing, the pair ventured out of their room once more and joined the teenagers in the living room as they watched some TV. Melinda smiled up at her parents as they walked over, shifting slightly as Marco had his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Dad!" she suddenly exclaimed, getting to her feet. "I found something you may recognise!"

Blinking slightly, Alfred sat down and watched her run to her bedroom before coming back with the brightly coloured shells she had found the day before. "Oh, my God," he said. "Wow…"

"Those are like the shells you brought back to us!" Grace grinned, looking at them closely as Melinda handed them to their father.

"Wait… Where did you get them?" Alfred asked, looking up at her.

Arthur looked at Melinda for a moment before blanching. "Did… Did you go into the biggest cove…?"

"Yeah…" Melinda admitted. "There was a force field but Marco and I managed to get through before falling into the water… Then we… we found your ship…"

"We had a look aboard too…" Marco added.

"There was a hell of a lot of treasure," Melinda said. "But the bit that stood out was this huge emerald…"

"It was huge!" Marco said.

"Did… Did you see anything else…?" asked Arthur.

"I thought I did, but I just passed it off as a trick of the light," Melinda said, noticing the expression on Arthur's face sadden. "Oh, my God… Mum…"

"It's fine…" Arthur said. "It's made me want to go back to the cove though…"

"What's going on?" Edward asked, looking between them.

"Uh… Should I explain Mum… The boys do have a right to know…" Melinda said awkwardly.

"Why do we have a right to know…?" Marco asked in confusion.

"It's alright, Melinda," Arthur said, smiling a little as Alfred put his arm around him.

"Basically, Mum's ship wasn't the only one in these waters," the girl started to explain, glancing at Marco at this point. "A Spanish ship was too, and it carried the emerald. In Mum's crew, his first mate was a girl named... Emily Alden... She planned and eventually snuck aboard the Spanish ship and stole the emerald. She came back aboard, 'celebrated' with Mum before a Spanish pirate shot her dead… Simply put, an ancestor of Edward's was a crew member of my Mum's ship and was killed by a pirate on Marco's Dad's ship…"

"What?" Marco exclaimed in shock. He looked at Edward who looked equally stunned.

"We also think that your sister is the reincarnate of your ancestor…" Grace added, glancing at her boyfriend as he blinked at her speechlessly.

"Funny, how we're all connected…" Edward said finally. "Even now…"

_**Notes:**_

**Hello! I am so sorry for the long delay on this story! I have been distracted by other things and work and stuff! I am sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

**Yes, the boys have named their baby Ben Michael Kirkland-Jones!**

**I love the continuing support I receiving for this story! You guys are just awesome!**

**Also, shameless self-promotion time! If you would also like to check out the other story I'm working on "Reputation" that would be awesome too because I'm dealing with such a tricky subject.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	79. What Makes You Beautiful

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Seventy Nine**_

_**What Makes You Beautiful**_

It didn't take Melinda long to realise that the couple of days of the revelation about her impending death that her family and friends had been hovering around her and coming up with ideas to do that would keep her busy and not give her a chance to think about the whole ordeal.

But that gave her no solace as when she lay in bed she was alone with her thoughts until someone started talking to her in her head. She was getting sick of the constant bubble wrapping that she had to undergo. She knew that they were worried about her, that they wanted her to feel like she wasn't alone in this; but it was getting on her nerves.

So, when she woke up at her regular time of 5am, she blocked Grace instantly and got out of bed. She clicked her fingers and changed into some shorts and a vest before walking out of the bedroom quietly and heading down to the beach.

The breeze coming in from the ocean was warm, a little cooler than what had been at later points in the days gone by but it was the most comfortable that she had felt all week. Judging where the water was leaving off, sitting on the dry sand a little way away from the damp line as she knew the tide would be coming in within minutes.

She kept her eyes on the water, throwing random stones occasionally as she listened to the waves. In that time, she started to think about everything that was going on, what she'd be leaving behind if she were to die next month.

She'd be leaving Lily; the younger sister she never expected, but cherished and cared for so much. The little girl she loved so dearly and protected more than she did herself.

She'd be leaving Arthur and Alfred; the parents she couldn't have even wished for. God sends who cared for her, protected her and made her feel special.

She'd be leaving Ben; the little boy she would never get to meet. She hoped that he would be happy, that they'd make sure that he knew about her and how much she already loved him. She wanted so much to meet him, but he was due in a month and a week… She wouldn't be there…

She'd be leaving Grace; the younger sister she'd always tried to convince had worth. The one person she felt she could always trust, but was soon going to be the one to end everything she had.

She'd be leaving her friends, the ones from school and the nations like Dona; the people who'd stood by her, convinced her to admit her feelings she'd been bottling up for so very long.

And she'd be leaving Marco… The boy who had always been there for her since they were barely 4 months old, her greatest friend, the person she wanted so desperately to be with for the rest of her life…

Looking out at the horizon, Melinda felt her eyes water as she saw the sun break over the ocean and start to rise into the skyline once more. She had seen many daybreaks, so many rising suns and so many setting suns too. She started to wonder just how many more she would see, savouring the growing warmth on her skin as she didn't know just how long it would last.

"Hey, Sweetie. What's on your mind?"

Melinda looked up as Alfred sat down beside her, leaning against him as his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Just enjoying the view while I can…"

"You'll have a long time to enjoy the view," Alfred replied, kissing her head softly.

"I… I'm so scared, Dad…" Melinda whispered, hiding against him as her eyes started to water once more.

"I know you are, Baby," Alfred replied, kissing her head again. "But everything will be okay in the end, I promise." He wrapped both his arms around her and held her closer, rocking her gently. "I can't even begin to understand what you are feeling, but what I can say is you will not be alone… I know we've been suffocating you these past few days… and that wasn't what we should have done… I know that we've probably made you feel worse and we shouldn't have done that… We need to make you feel normal not like someone with a terminal illness or an invalid… You're still my perfect little girl even with this dark cloud looming over us…" he ran his fingers through her hair, "Baby, you're a fighter. You always have been a fighter. You fought to live when William attacked you when you were 7 and you've been fighting ever since. We'll be your armour, we'll be your guide, and even if something bad happens, we will be the light to guide you home."

Finally, Melinda looked up at him, the tears lingering in her eyes but a slight smile starting to form on her lips. "I love you so much, Dad…"

"I love you too, Honey," he said, kissing her forehead. "I will always love you."

Melinda smiled more and wiped her eyes. "I understand why you've all been so… suffocating recently, I do. And I love you all for it, but yeah… Stepping back just a bit would be nice." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling Alfred rest his head on top of hers.

"We haven't really sat down as just the two of us in ages have we?" the American said softly.

" No... You're normally playing video games with Grace or looking after Lily," Melinda replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Not that I mind; it makes the time I do get to spend with you more special."

Alfred smiled at her and kissed her temple, nuzzling her. "I'm still sorry."

"You're the best Dad in the world," Melinda said, nuzzling him back. "Never forget it; especially when Ben arrives."

Alfred smiled and lent his head down again, both closing their eyes and listening to the waves.

"Good morning, Alfred…"

Both jumped and looked round and saw Arthur and Grace stood a bit behind them, Grace keeping a straight expression whilst Arthur had a look of annoyance on his face with his hands on his hips.

"…Hey, Arthur," Alfred replied.

"Where were you when I woke up?" Arthur asked him.

"With Mel," Alfred said simple, both of them noticing Melinda look down. For a moment, Arthur's expression flickered to one of guilt as he realised she was scared she was getting Alfred in trouble and making him angry, but he smiled at them to show he'd been messing around.

"Well, that's okay then," he said.

Grace moved round and glomped Melinda, smiling at her as she squeaked in surprise. "What's with the pouty face?"

"I'm okay," Melinda replied, making her let her go.

"Yeah, she just wanted to spend some time with me for once!" Alfred replied, winking at her as the girl smiled at him gratefully.

"Come on, Mel!" Grace said, pulling her up. "Let's go wake the boys up!"

"With cold water?"

"It's like we're the same person!"

Smoothing his bump, Arthur chuckled as the girls ran back up to the chalet, sitting down beside Alfred and smiling as the America put his arm around him.

"So, what were you and Melinda talking about out here," he asked, looking up at the American's profile. Alfred looked down for a moment before glancing at him.

"She told me she was scared…" he replied. "But she doesn't really want you or Grace to know cos she doesn't want you to worry."

"I understand," Arthur said, nodding.

"So you're not mad at me?" Alfred asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Nah, I'm just being stupid…"

Arthur smiled at him softly and kissed his cheek. "If it were for any other reason, I would have hunted your arse down and dragged you back to bed but because it was Mel... it's different."

"I love you," Alfred smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. Arthur kissed him back for a moment before smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

True to their word, the girls snuck to the boys room with their friends watching. They opened the door slowly, clicking their fingers to summon some buckets of ice water before dumping them over their sleeping boyfriends.

Yells of shock and surprise echoed through the house, both boys looking at their girlfriends. Edward flopped back into bed, still too tired from the heat to do anything more than flip Grace off. Marco though smirked at Melinda and chased her from the room. She yelped slightly and made the mistake of running out by the pool, which he tackled her into. Melinda took a deep breath before she went into the water, poking her tongue out at Marco as he grinned at her. They swam back up to the surface, Melinda pushing her hair out of her face as he chuckled.

"What is it with you and putting me in the pool in my clothes?" she asked.

"To see if they go see through," Marco smirked, looking at her vest top. Melinda looked down, realising that because she was wearing a white vest it was indeed starting to go see through.

"Git," she said, but chuckled as he held her close. She held him tightly and laughed as he span them around, smiling widely at him as they slowed down and her hair trailed around them.

"You're really happy," Marco observed, smiling at her.

"Dad sat with me on the beach for a while this morning and now I've got you," Melinda smiled. "You both make me feel special."

"You deserve to feel special," Marco replied, nuzzling her. Melinda nuzzled him back, leaning her head on his bare shoulder before clicking her fingers to change them into bathing trunks and her bikini. Marco smiled at her and lifted her head up, kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms around her more, threading one hand into her hair to tilt her head so the kiss could deepen slightly. Arms wrapping around his neck, Melinda allowed the kiss to deepen for a moment before she pulled back for air. Both teenagers breathed deeply, resting this foreheads against one another's and smiled softly.

"I want to get some sun for once," Melinda said, Marco grinning a little before nodding.

"Okay," he smiled, letting her go and allowing her to swim to the edge of the pool and pull herself out of the water. However, he saw from the way she was getting out of the water that she would slip so got out quickly himself just in time to catch her. Melinda's eyes were closed for an impact she never found, so opened them to see Marco smiling at her softly. He set her on her feet and kissed her head as she blushed, Melinda looking down a little.

"Thanks…" she said. "I'm such a clutz…"

"I think it's cute," he replied, kissing her cheeks. When she looked down more, he tilted her head up and looked her full in the eyes. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"Well, you probably need your eyes tested because there is nothing cute or special about me," Melinda said.

Marco sighed slightly and held her hands, looking at her for a moment. "Come with me," he said, pulling her to sit at the sunniest part of the pools edge. Melinda, though confused, followed him and sat beside him. "Now, I'm going to think of an object and I want you to summon it for me, okay? You did it with clothes so…"

"Okay," Melinda said, a little surprised. "You have the object in mind?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she said, clicking her fingers. She blinked when Marco's guitar landed in his lap, the boy holding it in position and strumming a few notes as he looked at her. She could feel her heart speeding up and blush creep onto her face, listening to him as he started to sing.

"_You're insecure__, __don't know what for__; __you're turning heads when you walk through the door__. __Don't need make up__to cover up__; __being the way that you are is enough_," Marco sang softly. "_Everyone else in the room can see it__, __everyone else but__you. __Baby you light up my world like nobody else__; __the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__. __But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__you don't know__, __you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see__, __you'll understand why I want you so desperately__. __Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__you don't know__, __you don't know you're beautiful__. __Oh oh__. __But that's what makes you beautiful__. __So, girl, come on__, __you got it wrong__. __To prove I'm right I put it in a song__. __I don't why__you're being shy__and turn away when I look into your eyes__. __Everyone else in the room can see it__; __everyone else but you__. __Baby, you light up my world like nobody else__; __the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__. __But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__you don't know__, __you don't know you're beautiful__. __If only you saw what I can see__you'll understand why I want you so desperately__. __Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__you don't know__, __you don't know you're beautiful__. __Oh oh... But that's what makes you beautiful…_"

With one final strum, Marco smiled at her blushing speechless expression as she made the guitar disappear again. He moved closed to her and kissed her pink cheek, talking close to her ear softly.

"I don't need my eyes tested, I can see perfectly fine," he said, smiling softly at her. Melinda teared up and kissed him, Marco cupping her cheek and kissing her back.

"I love you," she said as she pulled back for air.

"I love you too," Marco replied.

"Why are you being so bloody romantic lately," Melinda said, wiping her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you just like making me cry?"

"No…" Marco said, shifting to lift her face up. "It's because I love you… I want to make sure you know you mean the world to me." Melinda closed her eyes and lent her head against his hand. "I love you more than anything, Melinda," he continued, his throat tightening a little as he spoke. Melinda noticed the slight change in his voice so opened her eyes and looked at him, the boy looking at her sadly before hugging her close to him.

"Marco?"

"Mel…" he said, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Oh, Marco…" Melinda said softly, smoothing his hair gently as she ran her fingers through it. "Just let it all out."

"I don't want to lose you…" he said in a barely audible voice.

"You're not going to," Melinda replied. "We're going to find a way to stop this from happening…"

"But if we can't… I can't… I can't lose you Melinda," Marco said, shaking slightly. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

"You'll carry on and live; that's what you'll do."

"I can't…"

"You'll have to," Melinda said. "I would come back and haunt you if you didn't."

"You can't haunt the dead, Melinda…"

Shocked, Melinda pulled back and looked at him. "Don't you dare… Don't you dare think like that! Do you really think that would help!? Making more people sad! What about Sirena?!" Marco looked down so she hugged him tightly. "Please... Please don't think like that... Please..."

"I'll try…"

"No, promise me."

"I… I promise I'll try…"

Melinda looked him in the eyes." No. Promise me you'll live."

Looking back at her for a moment, Marco closed his eyes and nodded.

"A promise doesn't count unless you say it out loud and look me in the eyes."

Taking a deep breath, Marco opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I… I promise…."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Having spent some time along, Grace and Edward had left the boys room and went out by the pool only to spot Melinda and Marco kissing in the water. Not wanting to ruin their moment, the pair quietly went round and sat in the sunshine nearby. They heard everything that was happening, Marco's singing, what they said to one another; Edward glancing at Grace who looked very close to tears.

Getting up quietly, he helped her to get to her feet and walk along the sandy path down onto the beach.

"It's okay," he said. "We're going to find a way to stop this from happening…"

"What if we can't though?" Grace asked, looking up at him. "What if I kill my sister? I don't know the circumstances around it, when it's going to happen, where… Clare said Mel would beg. She's going to beg me and I'm going to kill her anyway. What will you do? Will you leave me?"

"No…" Edward said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't leave you… You saved me, I won't turn my back on you… Like you said, you don't know the circumstances. Something might force your hand, you don't know why she's really begging!"

Grace nodded and rubbed her face. "I need something to distract myself," she said. "How about we go check out my mum's ship? See what Melinda and Marco found."

"Sure," Edward smiled, looking around. "Where's the cove?"

"On the west side, I think," Grace replied, looking round.

Edward nodded and looked around too, pointing in the westerly direction towards a large opening. "I would assume that would be it then?" he asked, walking towards it before Grace could even blink.

"Why are you so eager all of a sudden?" she asked, catching up with him.

"I want to see her," the boy replied simply, glancing at Grace as she paused. "I need to see her." Grace nodded and held his head, walking in deeper with the other hand outstretched as they met the barrier that Melinda had told them about. When sparks happened against her hand, she gasped slightly as if shocked and stepped back. Edward glanced at her before pushing through the barrier. "Tough but…"

"I get it," Grace said, taking a deep breath before muttering an incantation and pushing through the barrier herself. She collapsed from the effort, but got caught by Edward; the boy holding her until she managed to regain enough energy to stand up again. Once she was okay again, they continued to walk through the cove until they stopped at the sudden drop.

"Whoa…" Edward said, stepping back as pebbles dropped from under his feet. They listened as the pebbles made a plopping sound in the water as they landed so Grace took his hand and nodded. Taking deep breaths, the couple jumped off of the edge and fell into the darkness until they hit the water. Letting the current of the water take them further inside, they gasped for breath as they resurfaced; looking over at the grand old ship for a moment before swimming over and climbing aboard. Edward looked around, walking over to an open hatch as he saw a flicker of gold inside. Watching him climb in for a moment, Grace followed him inside, her eyes widening at the sight of the masses of gold.

"There has to be… I can't even begin to weigh up the amount of treasure there is in here," Edward said.

"Mum did rule the seven seas for quite a while," Grace replied, looking around impressed. She watched Edward walk over to a particular pile and pick up an emerald that was a little larger than his fist.

"So that's what she died getting…" he said, running his hands over the large jewel before looking up as a person emitting a pearly glow appeared to them. He stepped back slightly as Grace gasped, looking at an older version of his sister.

"Who are…" the ghost started to ask, before her eyes rested on Edward. "You…? Edward?"

"H-how do you know my name?" the boy asked, setting the emerald down and taking in her entire appearance.

"You look like my brother…" Emily replied. "But younger…" she paused and looked at Grace, "You're Arthur's other daughter aren't you? I saw the other on the other day… This is really strange…"

"My name's Grace," the girl replied. "My twin you saw was Melinda."

"How old are you?" Edward asked, getting a nudge from Grace.

"Technically I'm nearly 300 years old," Emily replied. "But when I died I was 17."

"Well, I'm only 16 myself," Edward replied.

"Hmmm, my Edward was 20 when I died… I don't think he ever found out what happened to me…" the ghost said. "Anyway, you said that was your twin… Who was she with because he looked a lot like the pirate I stole that emerald from…"

"That was Marco," Grace replied. "He's the son of Antonio Carriedo and Lovino Vargas."

Emily rubbed her arm and darkened slightly. "Antonio… It was one of his pirates that shot me… Might have even been him… No one ever did find that out."

"If I could be bold enough to ask..." Grace said. "Why are you still here...? Mum said you disappeared when he came here on his honeymoon with Dad."

Emily brightened a little and smiled. "I like it here," she said. "Edward had left to get more money… Mother was nowhere to be found… Father had… died… I was alone and this ship was my home. Then Arthur and I found this island… I couldn't leave it behind without exploring. You'd be surprised how much I find each day, despite it being 3 centuries."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Needing to get out of the house, Alfred and Arthur had taken Lily down to the beach to let her play in the water for a little while. They had watched amusedly as the little girl giggled, finding that she had a beautiful blue fish swimming around her legs and brushing against her.

Alfred had snuck over and picked her up into the air, spinning around with her until he spotted something in the distance.

"Arthur…"

The Brit looked up from where he was sat, getting to his feet quickly and moving over to them as Emily walked along the beach towards them.

"Emily?" Lily asked, looking between the oncoming girl and her parents.

"Kind of, Baby…"

"E-Emily…" Arthur said, stepping closer to her.

"Hello, Arthur," the ghost smiled. "Is that Lily?"

"…Hello…" Arthur replied, stunned to see her. "Yes… Wait, how do you know about Lily?"

"I had some visitors," Emily replied.

"Who?" asked Arthur. "I know Melinda and Marco went but they didn't see you…"

"The other one and my relative."

"Grace and Edward."

"They also mentioned another little one?" Emily grinned.

Arthur nodded and held his bump, smiling a little. "We're going to call him Ben."

"That's a nice name," she smiled.

"We'll come back next year with him hopefully," Arthur said, smiling more. "You can see him… If you're still here…"

"I'll be here," Emily grinned. "I like this place too much."

Arthur smiled more so Emily stepped forward and hugged him, Arthur closing his eyes and hugging her back. They looked round when Lily giggled, smiling at her.

"So, who are you?" she asked, smiling at Emily.

"I'm an old friend," the ghost replied. Lily grinned and giggled so the girl moved towards her and smiled. "You're cute."

"Thank you!" Lily replied, giggling again. She looked around when she heard laughing, spotting Melinda and Marco hurry down onto the beach; the boys wrapped around her sister's waist from behind pulling her back against him. When the pair realised they had company, they blinked at the sight of Emily and went over confusedly when Arthur waved o them.

"Hi," Melinda said, looking between them all.

"Hello, you're Melinda right?" Emily smiled.

"And that's Marco," Arthur added, nodding to the boy.

"Hey," Marco grinned.

Emily nodded, smiling as she saw the closeness between them. "I see a bit of irony there." She chuckled at their confused expressions. "He's the son of the pirate you fought with, she's your daughter, and they're together?"

Arthur chuckled and smiled. "I see it as the changing of time, old enemies becoming allies and such."

"Atlantis and Sicily are definitely allies," Melinda said, grinning up at Marco who grinned back at her.

"Atlantis?!" Emily exclaimed.

"And Grace is Easter Island," Arthur added.

"I'm this island!" Lily giggled.

Emily laughed and grinned at them, Melinda smiling too.

"You're the friendliest ghost I've ever met," she said, Emily looking to her surprised.

"How many bad ghosts have you met?" she asked.

"One…" Marco replied. Emily blinked as Melinda showed her the top part of the scar on her torso, listening to the explanation of where it ended off.

"Bloody hell," she said. "Who did that?"

"His name's William," Melinda said.

Emily blinked. "William? Tall, black hair, red coat?"

"That's him…" Arthur said.

"How did you know that?" Melinda asked.

"He was here a few a nights ago," Emily replied.

"What?" they all asked, deadpanning.

"He said he'd come to find something out," the ghost explained. "I found him wandering around the outside of that chalet of yours. Right gentleman, he seemed. Actually looked shocked that I was here."

"…No…" Melinda said, figuring it all out before the others who looked at her in confusion. "He knows about Grace and I… He knows what she's going to do to me… Oh, God…"

"What?" Emily asked, perplexed.

"She's going to kill me," Melinda explained to her. "When I was seven, William kidnapped and tortured me… He's been doing so ever since… Now it seems he's going to find a way to make sure I'm gone completely…"

"But Clare said there were no ghosts," Alfred said.

"Doesn't mean he hadn't been there," Melinda said, taking deep breaths as she started to have a panic attack. Marco held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

Emily watched them before raising her voice a little. "I've been here a long time," she said. "I've learnt a lot about ghosts and I know the one way to get rid of his kind."

"How's that?" asked Arthur.

"It's a very powerful spell," Emily explained. "But… it's 99% fatal in the wrong way…"

"How?" asked Alfred.

"He has to be possessing someone for it to work," Emily said. "And from a few times I've seen it happen… the person nearly always dies…"

"But there's a chance you could live no matter how slim?" Arthur questioned.

"Heh… No way am I one in a million…" Melinda muttered, looking up as Marco squeezed her slightly. "What's it like? Dying?"

"It's not so bad," Emily said. "But you won't have to go through it… I know it."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After getting back into the house to find Grace, Edward, Charlotte, Clare and Dona watching Team America, Alfred and Arthur put Lily to bed and let Melinda and Marco go off to watch the film before retiring to their bedroom.

Alfred flopped down onto the water bed, wobbling as Arthur hopped on too. He looked up at him and smiled a little, letting Arthur run his fingers through his hair.

"You know…" Arthur said. "I think you're the only one that's not… not cried over this…"

Alfred looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I just can't," he replied. "Not with you and Ben… Not with Lily… Or Grace… and especially not with Melinda. Someone's got to stay strong and you've done that plenty of times before. It's my turn."

"I know," Arthur said softly. He could already see the tears welling up in Alfred's eyes though. "It's just us two though… You can cry if you want…"

Sitting up and wiping his eyes, Alfred shook his head. "I can't… It'll be like I'm accepting she's going to die… I can't do that."

"We've got to be prepared for everything…" Arthur said sadly. "I hope that the worst doesn't happen… But… Oh, I don't know what's going to happen…"

_**Notes**_

**And that is the end of the trip to Necker Island! I'm sorry for such a delay; it took me a while to get it sorted so I hope it's turned out alright.**

**Point 1: Marco's song – What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. But, listen to the Boyce Avenue cover for the kind of tone his one had.**

**Point 2: Emily Alden – The girl who was killed on Arthur's ship after he'd fallen in love with her. She's the ancestor of Edward Alden (Grace's boyfriend) and Emily Alden (his younger sister).**

**Okay, announcement time:**

**This is the penultimate chapter.**

**I'll explain more in the next chapter but the next should be the last chapter of this story.**

**Anyway, review and fave and all the rest, and I will get the next chapter out soon :]**


	80. Nowhere Left To Run

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

_**Chapter Eighty**_

_**Nowhere Left To Run**_

The ticking of the clock on the mantel piece seemed to get louder and louder with each passing day since the family returned from Necker Island. The month was slowly passing away and not one member of the family could contain their growing nerves as the day they dreaded started to grow closer.

Terrified, the twins kept constant contact with Clare, trying to find out if any details changed in her vision or if anything became clearer. No one was aware of when or where the final attack was going to happen, or what was going to happen that would make Grace cast such a powerful spell on her own sister.

It was coming to the end of May, the time in which the girls were doubled over with paralytic nerves not only for their impending trauma but of their final exams and the knowledge that they would be leaving Year 11 and school and moving off into the wider world.

Grace was sat in the kitchen, her school bag beside her legs and her shaking hands cupping the warm tea cup filled with the drink that normally calmed her frazzled nerves. She didn't understand it but she felt overly restless that morning, a slight twitch starting to occur in her hands and on her right eyebrow.

"Morning," Melinda said as she walked into the kitchen. She was carrying two pens in her left hand and had an air around her that showed she was unnaturally calm for once.

"Morning…" Grace replied, sipping her tea in an attempt to slow down the pounding in her chest. Melinda looked at her sister and sat next to her, putting her hand on her arm gently.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Grace said quietly. "Nerves I guess…"

Melinda smiled at her a little and put her arm around her shoulders. "This last exam is Science! Physics! I should be more nervous than you!"

Chuckling slightly, Grace looked at her sister and smiled after finishing her tea. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" grinned Melinda, getting up from her seat. "To meet the others in the playground!" With that statement said, she held one of her pens up like a sword and turned on her heal. Grace laughed and picked her bag up, following her sister out into the hallway and calling upstairs to Arthur and Alfred to say they were going to school.

"Good luck!" Alfred called brightly.

"Good luck," Arthur called out groggily.

The girls chuckled and started their walk to school, Grace constantly looking over her shoulder as she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She glanced at her sister, smiling a little at the lively look in her eyes. It was nice to see her looking happier for once, that happiness ghosting its way across her own mind through their connection.

When they finally got to the school, they walked through the gates and across the spongy tar surface under the monkey bars as they headed towards their friends.

Charlotte was reading the many hundreds of notes that she had taken on Physics and Maths in order to cram more information into her head; Clare was lying on one of the two opposing metal benches staring at the sky; and Dona had her head in her hands as she sat at Clare's feet.

"You all look well prepared…" Grace said, sitting down next to Charlotte on the bench opposite Clare's.

Clare laughed ironically. "I'll just predict the answers…" she said.

"I don't care…" Dona said, looking up from her hands only to run them through her red hair.

"You lot can get any jobs you want though?" Charlotte asked, looking between the three nation children.

"Not necessarily," Grace said. "The only jobs we're guaranteed is political… and I don't fancy that…"

"But generally that's within the nation we represent," Melinda said. "Like Mum works in Downing Street, Dad used to work in the White House, and so on. But in our cases, we're kind of Micro Nations. Dona's the Vatican City which is technically within the Italian government. Grace is Easter Island which is in the Chilean government, I think… and I'm Atlantis which is underwater still but has a monarchy, government and is still running as if it were still above ground. So basically, those jobs are just… not enjoyable…"

"What are we talking about?" asked Marco as he walked over with Edward. The latter sat down with Grace, whilst Marco stood and put his arm around Melinda.

"We're discussing job opportunities should we crash and burn at these exams," Grace said. "I'd become a hacker!"

"What do you mean become?!" Edward said, looking at her and getting nudged.

"I could always get a publishing deal," Melinda said. "Or a recording contract."

"I'd be your illustrator!" Dona smiled. "Or the designer for your CD covers!"

"What would I do?" Marco asked.

"You could play music on my CD," Melinda smiled. "Or sing with me."

"We'll be a duo," Marco smiled.

"Duet," Melinda corrected.

They blinked and looked round though when Clare gasped and made a pained noise, seeing her holding her head. When she opened her eyes, she looked at them all with an expression of panic.

"It's clearer…" she said. "I can see benches… Gym benches…"

"Like in the Sports Hall?" asked Charlotte, glancing round.

"Today's the last day we'll be in there…" Melinda said quietly.

"It's happening today…" Marco said, holding Melinda closer to him. They flinched slightly at the sound of the bell ringing, signalling to all who had an exam there that day to make their way to the Dance Hall for registration before they would be led to the Sports Hall.

"I have never hated that thing more than I do right now…" Melinda said, her voice quiet and breaking.

Silently, the group walked into the building and sat down in a row for their Science class as instructed by their teachers. Marco looked at Melinda as she sat in front of him, seeing the tears building up in her eyes. Ignoring where they were for a moment, he pulled her gently on his lap and held her close.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he said, kissing her head as she pressed her face to his neck. He could feel her shaking, so did his best to try and sooth her until a teacher came over and told them to separate.

"S-sorry…" Melinda muttered, wiping her eyes and sitting properly again.

Grace watched the scene, getting a headache from the pressure building in her dark side. She could feel her growing further, knowing that she would break free any time soon. She was feeling angry and desperate, gripping her fingers into the floor. She could feel the rubble between her fingers and wanted to throw it at the teacher…

She shook her head, pushing the thought away to the back of her mind. That wouldn't help… That would only encourage the evil inside her.

"Grace, come on."

Blinking slightly, Grace looked at Edward's outstretched hand and realised that they were on the move to the Sports Hall. Nodding slightly, she took his hand and got up; walking with him through the corridors behind the others.

Taking their seats, the group looked around at the other students suddenly aware that whatever was going to happen would happen in front of them. They looked to the teachers as they were handed their papers, listening to the instructions they were being given before setting to work on their tests.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The test was 40 minutes long.

Melinda finished her test first, sitting in silence as she picked her thumb nervously. She swallowed slightly as she saw the lights flicker slightly above her, glancing behind her for a split second to see Marco's shifting restlessly in his seat.

Soon, the papers were collected and taken to the front of the room. The teenagers had to sit in silence though, watching as they were boxed up and taken one by one from the room. At the same time, two lines were sent out of separate doors. More students were about to be released, but a teacher came into the room and said something to another before the pair left the room with the final boxes, leaving one class in the room.

30 teenagers sat and watched as the doors closed behind the teachers, wondering what was going on.

Not liking this for a second, Melinda ignored the stares of her classmates and rose from her seat. She ran over to the door the teachers had just left through, tugging and pushing it only to find that it had been locked tight. She looked round at Grace, Clare and Dona who had gone to the other doors in the room, seeing they were locked tight too.

"We're locked in," Melinda said, dismissing the mutters that echoed through the room.

"This isn't good…" Edward said, getting to his feet.

"Can't you just break them down?" Marco asked, getting up too.

"No…" Grace said, placing her hand on the door. "It's been reinforced with a barrier… This is worse than not good…"

Melinda looked around the room, balling her hands into fists after a moment. "Alright, show yourself, you bastards!" she shouted, walking away from the door and further into the room.

"Don't be such cowards!" Grace shouted.

They waited for a moment, until the lights flickered slightly and they spotted a man appear right behind Melinda. He was tall and strong looking, a square jaw framed by long black hair tied into a pony tail and a long red coat.

"MEL!" Marco shouted, barely registering the screams of the other students who fled to the back of the room. Melinda turned around when she felt the change, screaming as she was sent flying into the desks.

William stepped forwards, dark and power-mad, a smirk on his face that wrinkled his skin evilly. "Hello, everyone," he said. "I think I've had the pleasure of possessing you," he pointed to Clare, "you," he pointed to Marco, "you," he pointed to Edward, "and definitely her," he grinned evilly towards Melinda as she lent up slightly on the floor. He cackled as Marco ran over to Melinda, simply blasting him away from her.

With a click of his fingers, William observed simply as Grace tried to get to her sister only to scream and yell slightly as PC Stone appeared and grabbed her, pulling her arms behind her back and pressing against a pressure point to prevent her from using her strength against him.

"LET ME GO YOU JACKED UP PIG!" she screamed, unable to struggle through pain.

William looked at Melinda as she glared up at him, smirking wickedly. "While you're down and out, and Lover Boy's down," they both glanced to Marco who was slumped against the wall, "let's have some fun."

Blinking as he disappeared, Melinda struggled to her feet, feeling a bit of blood slipping down the back of her neck as the force of hitting the desks had cut through her skin. She looked around nervously, wondering what the ghost was planning until she turned sharply as Dona screamed.

"No!" Melinda cried, watching as Dona struggled against William's grip; the ghost dragging her along as if she weighed nothing, putting lots of force on her fair. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" Marco bellowed, finally on his feet again. He ran at William only to get blasted against the wall once more.

"She's got off easy this one," William smirked, producing a knife. He looked down at Dona as she screamed again. "You know, you're fucked right?" He spotted Melinda making her way over to Marco so sent her flying into some desks again, relishing in the screams of the teenagers cowering in the back of the room. "Not so fast, Melinda," he said, pressing the knife against Dona's skin; Grace stared, breathing deeply, as the knife broke the surface of her friend's skin and sent a light trickle of blood sliding down her neck. Slowly the cut was made a little deeper, until William simple smirked and made her fly hard into a wall away from Marco.

Dona slumped onto the floor, bleeding lightly from her neck with a great bruise and cut on her temple. She was out cold completely on the floor, Melinda was dazed nearby and Marco was hurt where he was. Edward was at the back trying to guard the others with Clare and Charlotte.

Grace had enough.

"You better let me go now, Stone," she said.

"I'm not letting you go," Stone snapped, only to yelp and fall backwards as Grace blinded him with the pure white light as she changed, her wings pushing him backwards forcefully.

"William," she said, gaining the ghost attention. She stepped towards him in her white dress, glaring. "This is between you and me; this is going to end today, one way or another."

The ghost cackled and shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no," he smirked. "You haven't quite figured it out, have you? You were just a secondary game; one that I only played because it was there. No, this whole thing has always been about Melinda."

"Why?"

"Think of it this way," William said. "Think of your father's culture, the way ghost stories are put across the public. Think of one involving a child, a possession, a traveller. How could I have gotten to all of those places when I died by those old woods?"

Grace looked at him confusedly until she heard Clare gasp nearby.

"_It's not the house that's haunted_," the girl said, looking at Melinda. "Mel is…"

"Oh my God," Edward said, looking between the twins.

"What…?" Melinda said, looking up at William.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THIS HAD BEEN ABOUT ALL THIS TIME," Grace snapped, pointing her wand at the ghost. "I JUST WANT TO FUCKING END YOU!"

"Toys away, children," William sneered. "I didn't just torture the girl that day; I attached myself to her."

"Looks like we both gained a leech that day, Melinda," Grace spat.

"We're similar," William said. "But that dark side of yours is in a league of her own."

Grace's eyes flickered to black for a moment, a sadistic grin spreading across her face. "I take that as a compliment, Handsome," she said before blinking and holding her head.

"Oh, so she's very nearly free huh?" William observed. "Let's do something to free her then."

Grace watched as he disappeared, looking round as she heard Edward yell in shock and agony as he was grabbed and thrown fiercely into some desks.

"ED!" shouted Melinda, Clare and Charlotte.

"What do you expect that would accomplish?" Grace asked, looking at William with a blank expression.

"Wow, your sister had a more worried reaction," William said, appearing beside Edward once more and breaking his arm. "Don't you care?" he asked as Edward yelled out once more.

"Of course I care!" Grace snapped. "It's just getting angry would be playing into your trap… and that would cause more problems…"As she talked, she discreetly flicked her wand at Edward, numbing his body of most of the pain until William simply flung him back against a wall.

Watching, Melinda went to stand up only to get kicked round the face hard by Stone who had recovered from Grace's transformation. Flat on her back, she choked as he pressed his foot down on her chest.

"Stay down," he spat.

William laughed at the weak attempts of fighting the teenagers were presenting, even more so when Grace flicked her wand at him and sent him flying. He disappeared and popped up next to Melinda, smirking when Grace tried another spell which only made Melinda scream.

"You realise I can transfer the pain to Melinda as well as," he paused and got his knife once more, stabbing into the top of the scar on her chest after Stone shifted and dragging the blade down along it. Screaming loudly, Melinda could do nothing against them until Stone was flung away from her and William disappeared. She looked up at her sister as she knelt beside her, glancing down at the blood pouring from her fresh wound. Grace managed to heal most of the wound until she was dragged away by Stone.

She watched as Melinda screamed loudly and writhed on the floor until she went limp. Struggling in Stone's stronger hold, she watched as Melinda's eyes opened and she stood up like nothing happened, brushing herself off and smirking evilly.

"Well, now Pandora's complacent, let's open the box," she said, everyone now realising that William had possessed her.

"NO!" Grace screamed, convulsing as Melinda put her hand on her head and used her own magic, William's powers and the force of Atlantis to break through the barrier that held Grace apart from her dark side.

The other teenagers watched with wide, panic filled eyes as Stone let go of Grace and backed away. At the same time, Edward got his mobile phone from his pocket and dialled Arthur's phone number, alerting him to what was going on.

However, he was distracted by the sight of Grace's form changing; her wings shed their white feathers, turning into a bat-like dark leather, her hair grew longer and turned a deep black, her face became gaunt and her canines grew sharper, and her white dress turned black.

"What the hell is happening?!" exclaimed Marco.

"This would be who Grace sees every time she looks in the mirror," Melinda smirked.

They looked at this new form, not seeing Grace anymore but the evil being that had been living within her for nearly 10 years. She looked around at them all and smirked.

"Grace is gone," she said. "So, it's time you learnt my real name. I am not Dark Grace, I am not Grace's Dark Side. My name is Kali." She looked round at Melinda as she winced slightly, smirking slightly. "What's wrong, William? Can't squash Melinda down far enough?"

"No…" Melinda snapped, holding her head. "She's trying to drag me down with her…"

Kali laughed harshly. "Put her in a jar! That's what I do to Grace!" she said, walking towards Edward and the others. "I know Grace is going to win this… but I'm not going to make it easy for her," she said, giving them a grin that promised a lot of pain.

Whilst Kali started to lay into Edward, Melinda teleported behind Marco and knelt behind him, grabbing the hair on the top of his head and pulling it backwards.

"Ah!" the boy shouted, twisting to try and get her off of him. But Melinda leant by his ear and whispered.

"Trust me…"

Marco looked at her in the eyes, seeing the pain that showed she was trying desperately to gain complete control. He shifted slightly and held her face, felling the grip she had on his hair slacken until her arms fell to her side. Taking deep breaths, Melinda gained control again; locking William so far into her head that he wouldn't even be able to be sensed. Marco grinned and stood with her, following her instruction go care for Dona.

Melinda glared at Kali, flicking her hand and sending her flying away from Edward and straight into Stone.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kali screamed as she untangled herself from Stone. She stomped her foot to the ground and made the room plunge into darkness, smirking as she saw Melinda crystal glowing lightly through the gloom.

"YOU'RE NOT HURTING ANYONE ELSE!" Melinda shouted, looking at the demonic girl defiantly. She could see two different sights through the corners of her eyes; some teachers trying to get into the room through one door and Arthur and Alfred looking through the window of another.

"You think I want anyone else?" Kali snarled, her voice echoing around the hall. "I might as well start the ball rolling!" With that she sent Melinda flying backwards into the desks once more. "The good thing about that necklace of yours is I don't have to strain my eyes to find you!"

Melinda rolled to the side as another spell was aimed at her, blowing up the ground under Kali's feet; sending her flying into the air. Unfortunately for Melinda though, she silently beat her strong wings to float in the air; only she watched to see what Melinda would do next.

Getting to her feet, Melinda flicked her arm and sent Stone flying towards her. "YOU NEED A SOUL, GRACE!"

"AH!" screamed Kali and Stone as they crashed to the ground.

Melinda wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a sharp pain, watching as Kali screamed as she was forcefully stuffed into Stone's body and fused with his soul; the overpower causing them both to pass out but for Stone to turn into Kali's form.

Beside them stood Grace, looking a little worse for wear after she turned the lights back on but as okay as she could have been in that moment.

"Grace?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, it's me, Ed," she replied, smiling to him. She was distracted for a moment as she heard her sister cry out her name in agony. "Melinda…"

"Is she dead?" Melinda asked, still holding herself tightly.

"No," Grace said. "She's a life of her own now… A powerful psychopath that's going to need heavy locking up…"

Melinda nodded but then cried out in agony again, feeling William try to scratch his way out of her.

"What do you want me to do?" Grace asked, walking over to her.

"The spell…" Melinda said, closing her eyes from the pain for a moment before looking up at her sister. "Please, Grace… Please!"

Out in the hallway, Alfred held Arthur close to him as the pregnant Brit hid in his chest at their daughter's begging. They could hear the pain in her voice, the utter agony and it killed them inside.

"Please Grace!"

The younger twin closed her eyes for a moment before started to chant the spell, tearing up as she heard her sister scream when the spell started to shred through her. She paused for a moment, the tears streaming down her face as she muttered "I'm so sorry" before saying the final line.

Melinda screamed as she felt William die inside her but flew backwards with such force she created a small crater where she laid; her body broken and a line of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Grace swayed where she stood before keeling over from the intensity of the spell, passing out.

Edward threw his phone to Charlotte and told her to call an ambulance, ignoring the panic as Arthur, Alfred and the teachers managed to get into the room finally. He made his way over to Grace and held her, smoothing hair from her sleeping face before looking over to Melinda.

Marco had ran to her straight after, carefully picking her up from the crater and cradling her in his lap next to it. He cared not for the blood coming from her head and various wounds on her body that now stained his school uniform, smoothing her cheek softly and staring at her. He heard Clare say something about checking Melinda's pulse, so gently put his fingers where it should be and blinking.

"She's still has a pulse!" he exclaimed. "It's faint… But it's there!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After countless explanations, threats and questions everything at the school was sorted out as much as it could be. Melinda, Grace and Dona were taken to the hospital (Edward's arm being healed by Arthur in the hall and Marco's wounds only being minor bruises and cuts).

The family were sat in the waiting room waiting to her news of the twins, Dona already having been placed in a room. They looked round as the door opened and Feliciano, Ludwig and Lukas arrived.

"Where's Dona?" Feli asked, looking at them fearfully.

"She's in room 5 down the hall there," Arthur said, pointing the way. "She's okay; just a cut on her neck and a concussion… Nothing too serious…"

"Danke, Arthur," Ludwig replied, carrying Lukas in the direction Feli had ran.

Silence fell upon them once more, Alfred linking fingers with Arthur and squeezing gently.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Looking round, they saw Antonio, Lovino, Sirena and Lily enter the room; Alfred hurrying over and taking his daughter from Lovino to hold her close.

"Mawco!"

"Sirena," said the boy, hurrying over to his baby sister and taking her from his father.

"She's been really worried about you," Antonio said, watching his children hug tightly.

"What happened, Daddy?" Lily asked as he sat down with her next to Arthur. "Did Grace hurt Mel today…?"

"Y-yes…" Arthur said, smoothing her hair softly. "But they're okay…"

"What happened?" asked Lovino, looking between them all.

Marco and Edward explained what had happened inside the Sports Hall, every last detail to the shocked families; Arthur and Alfred supplying the details of Kali's imprisonment.

They looked round when Dr Riordan walked over to them, their stomachs twisting into knots.

"Doctor?" asked Arthur.

Dr Riordan looked at them, seeming to be chewing on her words. "…The girls have mixed results…" she said. "Grace is okay, she's just resting now. We couldn't find anything wrong with her except a very bad case of fatigue."

"And Melinda?" asked Alfred.

"Ah... Melinda is an entirely different case..." she said. "We've bandaged the cut on her torso again, but we had to send her into surgery after finding internal bleeding... She had a fair few knocks on her head and some broken ribs... Unfortunately, she's gone into a comatose state, and... we've put her on life support to help her breath… but it's more than likely that she won't wake up… I'm sorry…"

_**Notes:**_

**Say hello to the Queen of Cliffhangers.**

**But as this is the final chapter, I hope you see where I'm going with this.**

**My friend and I decided that we would create a 3****rd**** part of this story! I hope that you will look out for and support the next instalment of this story as you've done this one! It should be out in a few days and I will clearly label it so you can find it :]**

**We decided that this story was getting seriously long, I mean, this is the 80****th**** chapter! If we made this one any longer then it would have become too much, so it's being split into the new story for your convenience!**

**So, before I reveal the name you should look out for, let's go through some points:**

**This story and The Heart Never Lies was planned out by myself and my friend Canadadare (her Tumblr name) and I've been the one creating the thicker story from the notes she so brilliantly worked on with me, and is still working on with me for the next instalment.**

**Kali – She needed a name! Calling her Dark Side was getting really annoying and we found this one meaning "dark princess" or something along those lines which fits our evil girl. She's now a form of her own and locked away.**

**I can assure that in the next instalment some pretty awesome things will happen, twists and turns that I hope you will follow as much as you did this story. You'll find out Melinda's fate, meet Ben, and so much more drama and romance that will either make or break the family.**

**So, with the release of the new story in a few days, I hope you will look out for**

_**The Aftermath Is Secondary**_


End file.
